Bring me to Life
by DreamsIntact
Summary: Blaine no entendía nada, ¿Qué pudo haber echo ese chico para que todos le temieran?, ¿Quién era Kurt Hummel? ¿Cuál era su historia? Tenía que averiguarlo ¿Alguna vez se imagino que podría enamorarse en este lugar? Unstable!Kurt , Klaine, Smut ,Drama y Romance.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola Chicos! Soy yo de nuevo, les agradezco mucho por los comentarios en los One-Shots, Muchos pidieron que tuviera continuación y estoy pensado en las ideas.**

**Este Fic debo decir que no es mío, estoy haciendo la Adaptación que realmente es complicado por petición de la autora tuve que hacer algunos cambios, pequeños solamente.**

**Espero lo disfruten, créanme lo leí todo y es asdfgjk. Es Rated M, tendrá Klex *-* pero tendremos que esperar para llegar a ese punto. Debo mencionar que veremos a un Kurt diferente, uno con un pasado que les llegará tanto como a mí, Sin más, ENJOY!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE :**

**Está historia fue publicada una vez sin permiso, lo cual tuvo sus consecuencias, yo fui una de las pocas lectoras y quede fascinada y no me podía quedar con la duda de ¿qué pasará después?**

**Tuve que investigar quien era la Autora Original, de donde vino la historia y por supuesto platicar con ella y pedirle permiso. No fue fácil, seguía molesta y ofendida, me puso ciertas condiciones que estoy cumpliendo, la historia no pierde en ningún momento su hilo original, espero les guste y me acompañen alrededor de estos 50 capítulos que tendrán drama y por supuesto Romance. "**_**Dreams Intact granted, you do."**_

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 1**

Estaba lloviendo sobre el coche aparcado, fuera de lo que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo a partir de ahora. Mantuvieron sus abrigos bien cerrados cuando bajaron del auto. La lluvia salpicó desde el suelo, mojando sus pantalones y zapatos. Encorvados, corrieron cinco pasos a la puerta, estaban listos para abrirla, una campana sonó sobre sus cabezas. Quienes se reunieron con ellos cuándo ya habían atravesado la puerta eran dos agentes de policía, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre parecía bastante agradable, como un abuelo con cabello y barba plateada. La mujer parecía estricta, también más joven, y la forma en que miró a los nuevos trabajadores fue un poco aterradora.

Los cinco recién llegados se estremecieron, tanto por el frío como por el recibimiento. Miraron alrededor de la entrada del salón y sacudieron el agua de sus ropas y cabellos. Varios murmullos de emoción comenzaron cuando alguien señaló cinco uniformes, que estaban tendidos en una mesa del rincón.

Los murmullos no terminaron hasta que la mujer aplaudió rápidamente tres veces. Instantáneamente cinco pares de ojos pusieron toda su atención sobre ella.

- Bienvenidos oficiales.

Más murmullos comenzaron, pero una tos severa los silenció de inmediato. El más joven de todos contuvo una sonrisa mientras le daba un codazo al que estaba a su lado.

- Ella suena a problemas- , susurró y asintió con la cabeza hacia la mujer.

El otro apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que la mujer fijara su atención a donde provenía el susurro. Se dirigió hacia él, los otros cuatro jadearon y retrocedieron instintivamente. Se detuvo ante el joven y apuntó con su garrote negro hacia su barbilla.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, oficial?

Tragó saliva. - Anderson, señora. Mmm..., Blaine

El hombre al que le había dado el codazo se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Estaba aliviado de no tener a esa aterradora mujer preguntando por su nombre.

- Oficial Anderson,- dijo y bajó su garrote., - su trabajo de esté día será limpiar las celdas del tercer piso.-

Los otros cuatros sonrieron y él policía viejo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Está era aparentemente la conducta normal de la oficial.

Blaine apretó los dientes, pero asintió. Todos ellos aprendieron que no debían meterse con aquella mujer.

- Ahora- , dijo ella dándose la vuelta para ubicarse de nuevo al lado del oficial con cabello plateado. - Si no tenemos ninguna interrupción más, tal vez ustedes tengan la oportunidad de hacer algo productivo el día de hoy.

Blaine se ruborizó.

- Mi nombre es oficial Backer y este es el oficial Braun, nuestros primeros nombres no importan, aquí sólo usamos los apellidos. Su trabajo será seguir nuestras órdenes y mantener a los prisioneros felices.

- ¿Por qué queremos hacerlos felices?- murmuró el chico llamado Blaine a su compañero de al lado.

La oficial Backer le dirigió una mirada. - Ahora que lo pienso las celdas del cuarto piso también necesitan ser limpiadas.

Blaine gruñó y maldijo su gran boca.

- Y para tu información, Anderson, - dijo, - tenemos que mantener a los prisioneros felices porque nosotros no queremos presos enojados. ¿Y por qué no queremos eso? Cuando los prisioneros están enojados no es fácil estar cerca de ellos y hemos tenido un montón de ojos morados entre los presos y los policías. Algunos de ellos son violentos y no dudaran en darte una paliza. ¿Está claro? Así que no molesten a los prisioneros.- Miró a los cinco recién llegados, todos fijaron los ojos en el suelo escondiéndose de su mirada.

- Ahora, allí están sus uniformes y por allá se pueden cambiar,- dijo y señalando una puerta a la izquierda. "Vístanse y los veré aquí en cinco minutos".

Los recién llegados vacilaron sobre sus pies y se miraron unos a otros.

- Eso dio por terminado mi discurso. Muévanse- . Les indico con la mano.

Los recién llegados se apresuraron a tomar su uniforme, encontrar su talla y correr a cambiarse chocando entre sí en el camino.

- Claro.- Un mohicano agregó. - Quiero decir, ¿han visto su ceño fruncido? ¿Creen que alguna maldita vez sonríe?- Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones y se puso los negros del uniforme. Cuando se abrochó el cinturón se volvió hacia Blaine. - Lo siento por ti hombre.- Dijo y le palmeó el hombro. - Si yo fuera tú me sentiría miserable".

Blaine se echó a reír. - Solo necesita un poco de amor, eso es todo.

Los otros cuatro en la habitación lo voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido. Blaine río.

- Estoy bromeando. Es una bruja.

- Vamos a quemarla,- dijo el moreno. -Oh por cierto.- Sostuvo una mano hacia Blaine.

- Noah Puckerman. Dime Puck.

Blaine la estrechó. – Blaine Anderson.

- No envidio tu tarea de hoy, Blaine,- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Si…. Pero no creo que cada piso tenga demasiadas celdas, así que sobreviviré.

Que equivocado estaba. Había diez celdas en cada piso y estaban tan sucias que parecía que no fueron limpiadas en años. Para el momento que Blaine había acabado, la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado y su estómago estaba gruñendo. Mientras estaba limpiando, había visto pasar a Puck junto al chico alto y el desayuno, luego fue el almuerzo y después los prisioneros.

Se preguntó por qué ellos, la policía, tenían que hacer trabajos de limpieza y de alimentación. ¿No tienen gente para eso? Claro, eran recién salidos de la escuela y todo pero ¿como iban a aprender a ser oficiales de policía si no tenían nada real que hacer?

Ni siquiera tenían una pistola en el cinturón.

Blaine se secó la frente y Puso su trapo, cubeta y el jabón en un armario, se dirigía al corredor cuando una puerta se abrió y dejó salir a una multitud. Eran los prisioneros dirigidos de nuevo a sus celdas por el policía de cabello plateado y una latina que Blaine reconoció como una recién llegada igual que él. Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer algo tan interesante como aquello?

Los prisioneros fueron entrando cada uno en su celda. Todos llevaban feas ropas naranjas, un número impreso en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa y un brazalete en el brazo que parecía imposible de abrir. Algunos de los presos eran grandes, como los que ves en las películas, musculosos, con los brazos tatuados y la cabeza rapada, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían normales. Inquietantemente normales. Blaine no hubiera reconocido a la mayoría de ellos como criminales si los viera pasar por la calle. Una mujer con el cabello rubio y sucio a la que le faltaba un diente, le guiñó un ojo al ver que la estaba mirando, Blaine bajó rápidamente la mirada y se estremeció.

Blaine observó a los prisioneros acercarse hacia sus celdas, cuando vio a uno que tenia la mirada puesta en él. No era el hombre musculoso, ni la mujer, era un joven con cabello castaño. Sus ojos eran completamente azules. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, pero Blaine pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Los prisioneros pasaron al lado de Blaine. El de cabello castaño no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Blaine parecía estar atrapado en sus ojos azules.

Parpadeó y apartó los ojos de su penetrante mirada, los dirigió en cambio al número impreso es su camiseta naranja.

815

A medida que pasó junto a él, pudo percibir de nuevo su mirada y una sonrisa malvada que se dibujo en sus labios. Blaine se estremeció.

Empezó a caminar rápido cuando la mujer del cabello sucio lo empujó por los hombros para que se moviera.

A dos puertas de donde Blaine se detuvo, el prisionero 815 fue llevado a su celda antes de cerrarla bajo llave detrás de él. Blaine se sorprendió de ver que había una cerradura extra en la puerta sin contar el cerrojo.

Blaine miró la puerta del 815. ¿Por qué una persona como él necesita una cerradura extra?

Blaine lo apartó de su mente y caminó en dirección contraria, corrió escaleras abajo para ver a la oficial Backer y obtener una nueva tarea. Se recordó no volver a regarla con ella de nuevo.

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Espero les haya gustado, ¿Qué impresión les da este Fic?**

**Me encantaría que dejaran reviews y me inspiren a seguir en esta adaptación. Nos vemos prontos besos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola ,Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios en el primer cap. Un abrazo! **

**BRING ME TO LIFE **

**CAPITULO 2**

**88888888888**

Su siguiente tarea por lo menos había sido mejor que la limpieza de celdas. Tenía que responder las llamadas de la línea de emergencias. Bueno, no es que hubiera muchas emergencias ese día de hoy... Una joven mujer se quejaba de que su ex-novio estaba asechando su casa, otra llamada había sido de una mujer senil que había perdido su reloj. Tres minutos después de la conversación tuvo que preguntar para que había llamado. Pero Blaine no se quejaba, y si lo hacia la oficial Backer de seguro lo pondría a limpiar más celdas, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Blaine ya no había pensado en el prisionero y su penetrante mirada. Se está preparando para ir a casa. Los cinco recién llegados estaban en el vestuario quitándose el uniforme.

- ¿Alguien tuvo algo interesante el día de hoy? Porque yo no tuve nada,- dijo Puck sentándose en un banco mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

- Ella tuvo que vigilar a los prisioneros que venían del patio trasero,- dijo Blaine que señaló a la latina que asintió con orgullo.

Puck la miró con clara envidia en los ojos. - ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estaban todos locos y apretaban sus nudillos cuando los volteabas a ver?

- Esta no es una película Puck,- dijo el alto negando con la cabeza. Blaine sabía que su nombre era Finn y podía ver que él era quien tenía más de policía que todos los del grupo.

- Si….pero aun así.

- Ellos estaban bien, en realidad,- dijo la latina soltándose el cabello de la cola de caballo,- no creo que con los que estuve fueran asesinos ni nada…. Probablemente sólo conductores ebrios y ladrones de bolsas.- Agitó su cabello y desabrochó su camiseta azul, tirándola a un lado, sin importarle que hubiera cuatro hombres en la habitación mirándola. - Quiero decir, que si fueran peligrosos estarían custodiados por más guardias, ¿no lo creen?

Entonces, ¿por qué ese muchacho tiene dos cerraduras? se preguntó Blaine a sí mismo. Un conductor ebrio o un ladrón de bolsas no necesitan de eso.

- Pero aun así,- dijo Puck con un suspiro, Blaine reprimió una risa al darse cuenta que la mirada del chico no estaba en realidad en los ojos de la latina. - Es mejor que traer la comida y patrullar en los pasillos.

- Palabra,- dijo Finn cruzándose de brazos.

- Sin embargo, uno de ellos era espeluznante, - dijo la chica poniéndose el suéter.

Puck parecía decepcionado. - Me estuvo mirando por detrás de su cabello. Al final estuve a punto de golpearlo.

- ¿Fue el 815 cierto?- dijo Puck disminuyendo el tono de su voz como si estuviera contando una historia de terror.

- Sí, fue él,- la chica vaciló.

Blaine volteó a ver a la chica esperando que dijera algo más.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Puck frunciendo el ceño. - El 815 estaba aislado en una zona, eso es lo que escuché. ¿Le están permitiendo ahora estar junto con los demás presos?

La chica se encogió de hombros, no parecía saber cual era el problema.

- ¿Qué está mal con el 815?- preguntó Blaine, siendo ahora el centro de atención.

- …..el no sabe nada del 815,- declaró Puck con incredulidad. - ¿Qué persona que estudia para ser policía no sabe nada acerca del prisionero 815?

Blaine se sintió estúpido. - Ella tampoco,- acusó, apuntando a la chica.

- Fui a la escuela en Inglaterra, ¿cómo se supone que debería saber?- dijo a su defensa.

- Ah, bueno,- dijo Puck. - Creo que debería apiadarme de las pobres almas que no saben nada,- tosió y redujo su voz al tono preciso para narrar historias.

- El prisionero 815 es una leyenda por aquí, eh escuchado que en todas las estaciones de policía en Ohio saben quien es y esas cosas, ya sabes, en caso de que se escape no llegara muy lejos. Sin embargo, nadie en la estación sabe demasiado acerca de él, sólo que está loco por supuesto. Antes de que llegara aquí, estaba en el manicomio, pero después de un tiempo fue transferido, supongo que la gente del manicomio no lo podía manejar.

Los otros cuatro en la habitación estaban escuchando atentamente.

- Él no estaba en una celda aislada en un principio, pero tuvieron que cambiarlo al régimen de aislamiento, ¿ya saben? después de que atacara a un policía y tratara de asesinar a su compañero de celda. Escuché que trató de sofocarlo con su almohada mientras estaba dormido. Dicen que es muy peligroso y que cualquiera que no tenga nada que ver con él debe mantenerse alejado. Manténganse lejos de él chicos, yo lo haré,- se estremeció y volteó a ver a los otros cuatro.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Esa pequeña persona… ¿tan peligrosa? Era difícil de creer. Pero él había visto sus ojos, su mirada y casi lo creía.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó la chica. - No parecía tan viejo.

- Alrededor de veinte,- dijo Puck.

- Igual que yo,- murmuró Blaine.- ¿Cómo te conviertes en un asesino a la edad de veinte años?

- No tengo idea,- dijo Puck. - Supongo que algunas personas están locas. -Eh escuchado que la soledad los hace aún más locos..-

** 888888888888**

El siguiente día pasó igual de lento que el anterior. El trabajo de Blaine fue contestar de nuevo las llamadas, ese día en realidad hubo una emergencia. Se había producido un robo en la casa de una anciana. Blaine no pudo ir con el resto para investigar la casa, tuvo que quedarse a "vigilar e teléfono."

- Vieja estúpida- , murmuró sombríamente, mirando la oficina de la oficial Backer mientas daba vueltas en su silla. Estaba aburrido, en ese pequeño pueblo no llegaban muchas llamadas al día.

- Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices.

Blaine gritó, por poco cae de su silla. Se agarró de la esquina de la mesa para estabilizarse y se encontró con un hombre parado en la puerta. Blaine lo miro, tenia el pelo peinado un poco hacia atrás con gel. El castaño se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó.

- ¿Qué?- Blaine tosió, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido, odiaba que la gente entrara así sin avisar. Eso le daba sustos de muerte. Qué clase de policía soy, pensó y mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza.

- Dije...- el castaño habló de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Deberías ser cuidadoso al hablar de tu jefe, cualquiera podría oírte.

- Bien, no hay nadie más que yo aquí ahora.- Blaine se defendió.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Blaine sentado.

- Tú eres uno de los nuevos, ¿cierto?

Blaine asintió.

- Genial,- el castaño esbozó una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano. – Sebastián Smythe, pero puedes llamarme Sebastián.

Blaine la estrechó.- Blaine Anderson.

- Bienvenido al infierno, Blaine,- Sebastián le guiño un ojo. El castaño se echó a reír cuando Blaine frunció el ceño. - Este lugar es o muy divertido o una tortura.

- Creo que ya eh experimentado la parte de la tortura,- murmuró Blaine pasándose una mano sobre su pelo gelificado. - Ella siempre es tan...quiero decir…lo es siempre…"

Sebastián asintió. - Como te dije, bienvenido al infierno.

Blaine suspiró y gruñó recostándose sobre su silla.

Sebastián jaló una silla de la mesa vecina, se sentó de rodillas apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo y miró a Blaine. - ¿Qué te parece? Quiero decir, sin tomar en cuenta al Dragón y su tortura.

- El…- Blaine se echó a reír. - ¿El Dragón?

- Es como la llamamos.- se encogió de hombros. - Como sea.

Blaine giró los ojos. - En realidad no eh hecho nada interesante hasta ahora, sólo eh estado aquí un día y medio

- ¿No has conocido todavía a los chicos?

- ¿Los chicos?

- Prisioneros.

- Ah- Blaine aparentemente tenía que aprender como hablaban aquí. - No en realidad, vi a unos cuantos cuando los estaban conduciendo a sus celdas.

Sebastián asintió y bostezó un poco antes de hablar, - ¿Cuáles? Todos son muy diferentes, algunos de ellos de hecho son muy agradables.

-Mmm...- Blaine se rascó la cabeza. - Cuarto y quinto piso, creo.- No sabía si Sebastián esperaba una respuesta más especifica.  
Sebastián se quedó en silencio y una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Blaine, frunciendo el ceño. Luego suspiró profundamente resistiendo la tentación de poner su atención en otra cosa. - No me digas que es acerca del 815 de nuevo.

Sebastián se puso pálido. - ¿Tu sabes? Ah bueno, claro que tú sabes. Por supuesto no lo sabes todo, pero…-

Sebastián estaba divagando y Blaine suspiró.

- ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó. - Vamos, ¿qué puede ser tan malo que hace que no quieran hablar de él? Estaba más interesado que nunca. Se le quedó mirando al castaño tratando de encontrar sus ojos.

Sebastián se bajó de la silla, dándole la espalda a Blaine. - Simplemente no te metas con él. ¿De acuerdo? No le hables, ni siquiera…. - Exhaló. - Sólo déjale la comida y vete, no lo mires a los ojos.-

Blaine frunció el ceño aun más. - Suenas asustado.

- No es eso,- dijo Sebastián con voz temblorosa. - Sólo no me hagas más preguntas.

- Pero…

- ¡No!

Y con eso, Sebastián se marchó a través de la puerta que decía oficina y cerró la puerta. Tal vez temiendo que Blaine fuera a seguirlo.

Eso es todo, Blaine ahora tenía más curiosidad que nunca.

**88888888888  
**

El resto de las fuerzas de policía regresó una hora después, Blaine estaba feliz de descubrir que el robo no había sido tan interesante después de todo. Sólo había sido el hijo de la señora que olvido sus llaves y había tenido que golpear la cerradura de la puerta para poder abrirla.

Puck y Finn sin embargo estaban emocionados ya que ese fue su primer caso real.

- Escuché que conseguiste una novia, Puck,- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a la anciana que según Santana, la latina, había tomado gusto por él. - Bien por ti,- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Puck puso los ojos en blanco. - Apuesto a que mi día estuvo más interesante que el tuyo. - Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, los cambios de turno habían sido hace una hora y las cosas estaban tranquilas. - Lo que nosotros hicimos hoy tuvo que ser más interesante que contestar llamadas telefónicas.

Blaine frunció el seño. - Al menos no fui seducido por una anciana de ochenta años.- Sonrío recostándose en su silla.

- ¡No fui seducido!- exclamó Puck, tratando de defenderse. Finn, Santana y Sam, que era el más callado de los cinco recién llegados, empezaron a reír.

- Ella no tiene ochenta,- murmuró Puck. - Tiene setenta y tres.

Blaine soltó una risa. - Como sea, casanova.

Puck permaneció callado, pero no se veía ofendido por las palabras del otro chico.

- Como sea,- dijo Blaine. - Creo que mañana también me quedare aquí en la estación… Hay algo que quiero hacer.-

Santana levantó una ceja. - ¿Tú ser voluntario para quedarte aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

Blaine se encogió de hombros.- Algunas cosas personales.- Sin embargo, la verdad era que tenía la intención de colarse en el cuarto piso y tal vez echarle una mirada al preso 815. Tal vez incluso hablar con él. Estaba intrigado acerca de la historia de esa pequeña persona, como llegó hasta aquí y por que era tan peligroso. Sebastián le había dicho que no se metiera con él, pero Blaine era un chico rebelde; si él le dijo que no lo hiciera, más ganas tenia de hacerlo.

- Está bien.- dijo Santana un poco extrañada.- Entonces creo que debemos dar las gracias.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿les gusto? Díganme que si, nos vemos pronto! En el próximo Klaine se conoce *O***

**Estoy viendo que horarios puedo usar para actualizar así que por lo mientras será sorpresa, ¿les puedo pedir un favor? Pasen la voz de la historia, creo que el primer capítulo no fue muy bien recibido u.u **

**Bueno, bonito sábado y Espero con muchas muchas ansias sus reviews 3**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Llegué! ¿Cómo han estado? Gracias por los comentarios hacia esta historia! Créanme los enganchará mucho mucho.. ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 3**

Blaine no tenía idea que le iba a traer lo de hoy. No sabía si lo que había planeado hacer fuera una buena idea o no, pero tenía que satisfacer su curiosidad como fuera y aquí no había nadie dispuesto a darle respuestas. Había intentado hablar más con Sebastián acerca del 815, pero como él había esperado, se quedó callado y le dijo que no le hiciera preguntas.

Así que Blaine tenía que resolver las dudas a su manera. El tenía que conocer y ver de cerca por si mismo a la persona. Blaine siempre había sido así. La gente siempre podía decirle y describirle las cosas pero él siempre tenía que juzgar por sí mismo antes de hacer una opinión al respecto.

Pero tal vez hablar con él no era una buena idea, según Puck, no era muy estable mentalmente y Blaine no sabía cómo sería hablar con él. A pesar de que era muy extraño que no se le permitiera hablar con nadie si él estaba enfermo, ¿cierto?

¿Hablar con alguien no sería bueno para él? 

Blaine sacudió la cabeza y tuvo que recordarse que esa persona era un criminal, tal vez un asesino y él no lo sabía.

Pero esos pensamientos no le impidieron acercarse sigilosamente a las escaleras durante el almuerzo. Él sabía que todos los policías del edificio en este momento estaban en el comedor, así que eso le daba exactamente treinta minutos para volver a bajar.

Blaine paso por la puerta del segundo piso y siguió subiendo. En el momento que llego al tercero tuvo que tomar un respiro. Maldita sea este viejo edificio y sus cientos de escaleras. Por qué no modernizan las cosas un poco e invierten en un elevador. Blaine suspiro y continúo subiendo las escaleras.

Finalmente llego al cuarto piso, abrió la puerta y un pasillo largo se revelo delante de el. Había cinco puertas en cada pared, todas muy apartadas. Las paredes eran grises y no muy atractivas, como supuso tenían que ser.

Se acordó que la última vez que había visto al 815, su celda estaba casi al final del pasillo, tal vez habitación 33 o 32 o algo así. 

Había una pequeña ventana en todas las puertas de las celdas, protegidas con cinco gruesos barrotes de hierro cada una. Blaine se deslizo lo más cuidadoso que pudo por el pasillo asomándose en algunas habitaciones.

La mayoría de las personas en el interior estaban dormidas, comiendo o viendo la televisión. Podía ver el parpadeo de luces junto con las voces provenientes de la televisión.

Blaine se sorprendió de lo relajada que estaba la atmosfera dentro de las celdas. Estaba seguro que si el estuviera encerrado en una pequeña habitación por años, se volvería loco. Pero esos chicos parecían que estaban, sino excelente, bien con eso. Tal vez ellos no estarían aquí por mucho tiempo, y por eso estaban tan relajados.

Continuo avanzando lentamente por el pasillo…35, 34, 33… no paso mucho tiempo hasta que quedo fuera de la habitación 32, la única con cerradura extra. Respiro hondo y miro a través de los barrotes. No estaba la televisión encendida, casi ni había luz. Solo la luz natural que fluía a través de la abertura de las cortinas.

Los ojos de Blaine poco a poco se ajustaron a la única luz plateada de la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en una figura esbelta sentada en una silla de madera detrás de una mesa del mismo material. Algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, Blaine estaba seguro que no había notado su presencia. 815 estaba trazando líneas en la mesa con su dedo medio, su otra mano estaba apoyada en su barbilla como si estuviera aburrido.

Blaine lo miro por largos minutos. No podía ver como podría ser peligroso era muy delgado y no era musculoso, Blaine casi podía ver su columna vertebral a través de la delgada camisa naranja que llevaba puesta.

Blaine fue sacado violentamente de sus pensamientos cuando 815 golpeo la mesa con el puño de la mano que había estado sosteniendo su barbilla, el sonido resonó en toda la habitación.

-¿Estás pensando quedarte de pie ahí todo el día? Empiezas a ponerme nervioso.-

Blaine tuvo que mirar alrededor para ver si realmente era el 815 quien estaba hablando ya que no se había movido en lo más mínimo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y las manos extendidas sobre la mesa. Su único movimiento fue la lenta caída y elevación de su espalda al respirar. No había nadie más alrededor y llego a la conclusión que tenía que haber sido el prisionero. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, 815 volteo su cabeza ligeramente, mostrando un ojo en la semi-obscuridad.

-¿Eres el chico de la comida?.- pregunto, sonando tan aburrido como parecía.  
Blaine negó con la cabeza. -No, soy….-

El prisionero asintió lentamente. -Vienes a verme, ¿no? Para evaluarme.- Se volvió completamente hacia Blaine, aparentemente para verlo mejor.

Blaine se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos estaban delineados levemente con negro. ¿Se permitía el maquillaje en las celdas? Él no lo sabía.

-Es carbón.- dijo 815 como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos. -Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo inclinándose hacia atrás y mirando lentamente el rostro de Blaine.

Blaine solo se quedó mirándolo. Se estaba muriendo por hacerle preguntas, por saber. Por lo que el podría decir, este no era el rostro de un psicópata, y ciertamente no era la voz de uno tampoco. Era demasiado tranquilo, demasiado indiferente.

-¿Y qué?.- dijo 815. -¿Vas a entrar?.-

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto. No podía….no podía entrar. Eso estaba en contra de su moral. Él no era un visitante, no conocía a ese chico. Él era capaz de… dijo una voz en su cabeza pero opto por ignorarla.

A pesar de todo, Blaine se sorprendió mirando en sus llaves para encontrar la correcta, primero abrir la cerradura normal y después la extra, a continuación quito el cerrojo.

Ahora la puerta estaba abierta, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Era mejor mantener su distancia con el chico, antes de saber lo que era capaz de hacer.

815 se levantó muy lentamente. Parecía que todo lo que hacía lo hacía lentamente, con facilidad y confianza. Se movió hacia Blaine con la cabeza inclina como si tuviera curiosidad. A medida que se acercaba, una pequeña parte en la mente de Blaine tenía que admitir que no era mal parecido….para ser un chico. Tenía el cabello castaño, bien cuidado como para estar dentro de una prisión. No estaba muy brillante, pero no se veía sucio.

Su "maquillaje" lucia de cerca como carbón, así que definitivamente no era real. Estaba un poco manchado bajo sus ojos, como si se lo hubiera tallado,

También noto que tenía la piel completamente limpia, perfecta, sin ninguna imperfección, se veía tan suave… estaba seguro que con el maquillaje y la ropa correcta podía pasar como mujer.

Cuando Blaine recorrió su mirada por él y llego a sus ojos se dio cuenta que él también lo estaba mirando.

-Bueno.- dijo 815 mirándole al rostro. –Blaine ¿no?.-

-¿Cómo...?.- comenzó Blaine antes de recordar la placa con su nombre en el pecho, se sintió un poco tonto. "OH"

-No eres brillante, ¿verdad?.- dijo 815 con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces miro más allá de Blaine, a través de la puerta abierta y por un segundo su ojos parpadearon con interés. -¿Vas a dejar la puerta abierta? Sabes que pronto te podría atacar y huir con mucha facilidad en este momento.-

Blaine le frunció el ceño antes de parpadear y apresurarse a cerrar la puerta bloqueando la manija con su cuerpo. Dios, era un idiota.

-Bien.- 815 asintió. -Tú no quieres eso en tu expediente antes de terminar tu primera semana aquí. Imagina los encabezados: `Nuevo oficial permite a psicópata escapar de la cárcel.´- movió los ojos. -No sería bueno para la compañía, supongo.-

-No pareces un psicópata.- Dijo Blaine con honestidad.

815 soltó una risa y se volvió moviéndose hacia la habitación. Blaine lo siguió con cautela, listo para tirarlo al piso si corría a la puerta.

-Eres rápido en juzgar,- dijo al momento que se dio la vuelta de nuevo, levanto las cejas en un gesto que podía ser tanto de diversión como de sorpresa. -No deberías estar tan seguro, Blaine.-

Blaine fue apenas capaz de ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando el rostro de 815 cambio. Más bien cambio la expresión. Drásticamente. Paso de mirar con una curiosidad divertida a obscura y amenazante. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, dejando unas partes de su rostro bajo la sombra. Blaine vio la ligera sonrisa, la misma que había visto el día anterior.

Antes de que Blaine tuviera una falla cardiaca, 815 levanto la cabeza, la obscuridad se había ido, sustituyéndola por…algo más. Suspiro y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos.

Blaine suspiro también, aliviado. Dios, eso había sido espeluznante. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se olvidó de aquello y oculto su sorpresa al mirar alrededor del cuarto.

La cama estaba pegada a la pared derecha, con la cabecera y las patas de madera. Las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillo obscuro y había una pequeña alfombra café junto a la cama.

Casi se queda sin aliento de nuevo al ver los arañazos en los postes y la cabecera de la cama. Con una mirada de cerca se dio cuenta que eran la clases de líneas para marcar votos o días o lo que fuera. Había demasiadas de ellas. Blaine estaba tentado a preguntarle cuanto tiempo había estado aquí, era demasiado joven. Había suficientes líneas para un poco más de dos años. Cubrían la cama entera, pareciendo como si un león la hubiera atacado.

El preso se dio la vuelta y siguió la mirada de Blaine hacia la cama. Ambos la miraron por unos momentos antes de que Blaine se girara hacia el prisionero. -¿Cuántas hay?.- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Técnicamente, no se les permitía entrar a prisión antes de que fueran mayores de edad.

Los ojos obscuros del prisionero miraron a la cama. -949.- dijo. -Dos años, siete meses y seis días. Estoy pensando en pedir un pastel cuando se conviertan en 1000. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres unirte a mi fiesta?.-

Blaine lo miro fijamente. Él hablaba tan normal de todo esto, que en realidad no parecía espantoso. El chico entero sonaba a intimidación. En realidad nunca podía saber cuando estaba hablando enserio. Ahora comprendía porque la gente lo veía como peligroso. Sin embargo aún no estaba convencido que este chico pudiera ser un peligro directo para cualquier persona.

-OH, vamos,- dijo el prisionero cruzándose de brazos. -Al menos sígueme el juego.-

Blaine no tenía idea que decirle a esta persona. Termino con un -Sí, claro.- 

-¡Bien!.- 815 sonrío mostrando los dientes.

Eso no cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos.

**Fin del capítulo 3, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta este Kurt? Espero que sí, en minutos subo el capitulo 4 ) espero con ansias sus reviews, sus comentarios me alientan a seguir subiendo :') en verdad!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Chicos! Aquí el cuarto capítulo, les agradecería mucho mucho que me dejaran su comentario, su opinión acerca del Fic! Me harían muy muy feliz :') sin más, ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 4**

Blaine no se quedó mucho tiempo en la celda después de eso. Retrocedió abruptamente hacia la puerta, recordando la regla de nunca darle la espalda a un preso y cerro las dos cerraduras detrás de el a toda prisa.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte.- dijo 815 desde el interior. Blaine pudo ver a través de la pequeña ventana como todo ese entusiasmo era obviamente falso.

Blaine corrió escaleras abajo hacia la oficina, tratando de pensar con coherencia. No sabía que pensar.

Llego a la oficina justo para encontrar que la hora del almuerzo había terminado y todos los oficiales habían regresado, incluyendo el chico Sebastián al que había conocido el otro día. Estaba sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio, moviendo su silla hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Hola, ¿de vuelta del almuerzo?.- pregunto mientras masticaba perezosamente un sándwich a medio terminar.

Blaine solo asintió, con una expresión indiferente. El no sabía que pensar del prisionero, pero de algo estaba seguro, parecía un poco…fuera de sí. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en un el escritorio de Sebastián. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le pregunto después de un tiempo poniendo su taza de café sobre el escritorio.

-Claro.- Sebastián bajo los pies al suelo y lo miro. -Dispara, siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar a los novatos.-

Blaine rodo los ojos. Hijo de puta engreído. -No es nada de eso, es solo…815….-

Los ojos de Sebastián se ensombrecieron al instante. -Solo déjalo, ¿podrías? Si tú quieres saber algo acerca de el pregúntale a alguien más, aquí hay suficientes historias para cubrir todo lo que quieres saber. Solo déjame fuera de esto ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?.- Blaine pregunto con mala cara. -Bien, el da miedo pero ¿qué puede hacer? Por el amor de Dios no es muy grande y está en prisión, no hay nada que pueda hacerte.-

Sebastián negó con la cabeza. -Es el demonio en forma humana, traiciona a los ojos. Es más fuerte de lo que parece, tu no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz.-

-¿Y tu si?- esto estaba empezando a irritar a Blaine. El chico estaba tras las rejas, tenía un cuerpo de un palillo de dientes; no podía hacer nada.

-No me preguntes más,. dijo Sebastián bruscamente poniéndose de pie dispuesto a partir. -Pregúntale a alguien más.- Dicho eso huyo, dejando a Blaine con mala cara, rascándose su cabeza gelificada. Honestamente, 815 no podía ser tan peligroso. Por lo menos dentro de las cuatro paredes de una prisión.

Termino su café rápidamente y no tuvo tiempo el resto del día para pensar en el prisionero 815, pero el tema de conversación fue sacado en el vestuario, de nuevo.

-¿Alguien se apunta esta noche para ir por unas cervezas?.- Pregunto Puck antes de que saliera, deteniéndose en la puerta.

Se encogió de hombros, él nunca había sido un gran bebedor pero podría ser una buena oportunidad para conocer un poco mejor a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

-Genial.- dijo Finn tomando su expresión como un si. -Estaba pensando que podíamos hacer una buena salida nocturna; contar algunas historias y cosas así para los novatos.- dijo volteando a ver a Blaine y a Santana. Esta última volteo los ojos, mirando a ver el cierre de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué tipo de historias?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estaba pensando en todo lo referente al 815, tengo algunos datos muy interesantes acerca de el.-

Aunque a Blaine no le gustan mucho los chismes, no podía negar que se moría de las ganas de saber más, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Tal vez una velada con los otros no fuera tan mala. A la mierda, iba a ir. Tal vez podría ser divertido.

**8888888888888**

Decidieron juntarse en la casa de Puck, y cuando el Cadillac de Blaine se detuvo en la entrada, pudo ver que las cortinas estaban abiertas y la caras de sus compañeros con una expresión entre envidia y sorpresa.

Se encogió de hombros cuando bajo del auto. Él quería venderlo, no le agradaba la manera en que los autos grandes llamaban la atención y lo hacían ver demasiado rico, como un niño de mama. Pero su padre no le permitió venderlo; le dijo que estaba loco por pensar una cosa en así. Así que se quedó con la cosa entupida. Como fuera.

Fue recibido en la puerta por Puck dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras miraba hacia el auto. "-Hombre es impresionante,- suspiro. -¿Eres rico o algo?".-

Blaine arrugo la nariz mientras se abría camino hacia el interior de la casa. -No, no lo soy. Es solo…un regalo.-

-Un fantástico regalo de mierda.- Puck silbo al cerrar la puerta detrás del auto y conducido a Blaine hacia la sala donde ya se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa con una cerveza cada uno. -Ahora,- le paso una cerveza a Blaine. -Toma una cerveza y siéntete. Es hora del cuento.-

Chocaron sus latas antes de saltar al sofá. Apretándose en medio de Finn y Santana.

Santana lo miro por un rato. -¿Qué pasa con la ropa, Blaine?- Pregunto levantando una ceja y ahogando una risita. Puck también se fijó en su atuendo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Hombre, ¿Qué es eso?.-

-Mmm… ¿ropa y accesorios?.- Blaine se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla, dejando su cerveza intacta sobre la mesa. Le gustaba su ropa y sus accesorios, sus corbatines le gustaban y sus pantalones arriba del tobillo . No como su uniforme, que era muy incómodo, esa era la opinión de Blaine. Pero al diablo, él se veía bien en el, las chicas aman a los hombres en uniforme, así que lo podía soportar.

-De acuerdo.- río Puck, -Bueno, está bien, haz lo que quieras.- Se deshizo de la idea que a Blaine le gustaba pretender que era un nerd en lugar de un policía en su tiempo libre y se recostó en el sofá, pasando un brazo juguetón sobre los hombros de Santana, quien al instante le restó importancia. Puck puso mala cara hacia su dirección.

-Bien,.- dijo Finn aclarándose la garganta, tratando de ignorar que su amigo estaba tratando de coquetear con su compañera de trabajo. -¿Con que vamos a empezar?-

Santana se encogió de hombros. -Del… ¿815? Quiero decir, es lo más interesante.-

Puck asintió, su mente se alejó de Santana por un momento, sus ojos brillaban de interés. Era claro que lo encontraba muy interesante. -Definitivamente, él tiene un montón de historias.-

-Pero, ¿Qué hizo?.- presiono Blaine. -Honestamente, no debería estar aquí si tiene algún problema mental, ¿cierto? Debería estar en una institución.-

-¡Eso es lo que es tan molesto!.- dijo Puck frunciendo el ceño e inclinándose hacia Blaine. -No sabemos lo que hizo. Solo el jefe sabe y por supuesto los policías que estaban en el caso en esos momentos, pero no nos dirán nada porque son muy profesionales.- Hizo una mueca y giro los ojos. -Han encerrado su expediente en alguna parte.-

-Y no es mentalmente inestable…pero tampoco exactamente estable., ¿si sabes lo que quiero decir?.- agrego Finn. -Creo que esta con algún tipo de medicamento, que lo mantiene cuerdo, o algo así.-

-¿Pero por que todo el mundo le tiene miedo?.- soltó Blaine. Que hizo tan mal para que tuviera sentido, el aura que había recibido del 815 no era alarmante, sino que lo hacía sentir extraño, incomodo.

Puck se encogió de hombros. -Tiene un aura tan intimidante, creo. Lo vi una vez, fue como si sus ojos atravesaran mi cuerpo, era tan espantoso. La forma en que me miraba…- se estremeció -Fue como si de repente pudiera saltar y cortarme la garganta.-

Santana miro intrigada y como Blaine se inclinó hacia delante. -¿Pero es peligroso? Para nosotros, quiero decir.-

Puck se encogió de hombros. -Quien sabe. Sin embargo creo que es más peligroso para el mismo. ¿Escucharon que trato de suicidarse tres veces?-

Blaine parpadeo. -¿Qué?-

-Si, escuche que la primera vez escondió todos sus medicamentos, fingiendo que los había tomado, pero en lugar de esos los guardo hasta que pudo obtener una sobredosis. El hospital lo trato y después lo regreso. Ahora quien le de las pastillas tiene que permanecer ahí hasta que las trague, y luego asegurarse que no fingió. Escuche que contrataron enfermeras solo para hacer esas cosas.- Arrugo la nariz mientras daba un resoplido.

-Y ahora viene la segunda vez,- dijo Finn, continuando. -Cuando se quiso colgar en el baño usando las agujetas de los zapatos. Pero alguien entro justo a tiempo y le quito las agujetas para que no lo intentara de nuevo.-

-Aquí es donde..- Puck tomo el control de nuevo, no le gustaba que Finn contara la historia por él. -En realidad se empezó a desesperar y de hecho intento… es grave, te lo advierto.. se cortó las muñecas con sus propios caninos.-

Santana abrió los ojos y se puso una mano en la boca para no dejar escapar un pequeño grito.

Blaine bufo. -¿Qué? Mierda ¿es eso posible?.-

Puck se encogió de hombros. -Dicen que tiene los dientes limados. Trate de conseguir una mirada, pero claro él no me miraba cuando quería que lo hiciera.- Negó con la cabeza, un poco irritado. -No creo que lo intente de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, de seguro se dio por vencido.-

Blaine miro debajo de la mesa con el ceño fruncido. -¿Trato de...? ¿Con sus…?-

-Siento lastima por el.- dijo Santana con una mirada de compasión.

-Vamos, el realmente no esta bien.-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?.-

Todos miraron a Blaine.

-Ehhh….- Puck se rasco la cabeza. -No lo sé.-

Blaine parecía estupefacto, como si el pensamiento de que el tuviera otro nombre aparte de `815´ nunca había cruzado por su mente.

-¿Quieres decir que todos se pasean alrededor conociendo los rumores y la mierda, y ni si quiera saben su nombre?.- Blaine levanto una ceja. .-¿No es eso una falta de respeto? Hablando de el cosas como estas, cuando ni siquiera lo conocen.

-Es un criminal, Blaine.- dijo Puck lentamente.- A quien le importa si es una falta de respeto; está loco. Y además, lo que no sabe no le puede hacer daño. Deja de ser tan noble.-

Blaine se burló y tomo un trago de su cerveza, haciendo una mueca por el sabor. -Sin embargo.- murmuro. En realidad no le interesaban los rumores y los chismes; nunca sabía que creer. Se meten en tu cabeza y tu solo caminas pensando en eso, escuchándolo una y otra vez hasta que empiezas a creerlo, y entonces estas perdido.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso significaba que tendría que hacerle más visitas al 815; estaba más intrigado, ahora tenía que saber la verdad. Si el pudiera hacer reír al prisionero de nuevo, entonces el podría... se estremeció y detuvo el tren que eran sus pensamientos; no quiso pensar en ello.

-Vamos a averiguar su nombre, si es tan importante para ti, amigo.- dijo Puck dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Blaine se echo a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

Él ya había comenzado a planear la visita de mañana. Sabía que estaba casi solo en la estación entre la de la mañana, no necesitaban tanta gente cuidando el la mañana por que nada pasaba a esa hora.

A veces, Blaine no dejaba de preguntarse si era demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

**Chan chan chan! ¿Les gustó? Esto a penas comienza ;) en el próximo capítulo : KLAINE!**

**Los días de actualización serán Miercoles, Viernes y Domingo! Espero actualizar de sorpresa el Martes.. **

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, sus comentarios me animan a seguir, si pueden pasar la voz del fic seria GENIAL! **

**Bonito Domingo :DD **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicos! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy muy feliz por el CUMPLEAÑOS DE DARREN! Es perfecto ¿no lo creen? Este capítulo va en dedicación a ÉL, en lo personal tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle, es una persona muy muy HERMOSA! HBD Darren 3 Te amamos!**

**Aquí la actualización c: Recuerden que es Miércoles, Viernes y Domingo ((: Espero sus comentarios y ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 5**

Blaine estaba solo un poco tomado cuando dejo la casa de Puck esa noche. Tuvo que dejar su auto en la entrada de Puck, ser un policía significaba que tenía que ser un buen ejemplo y seguir las malditas reglas y no conducir en estado de ebriedad.

Su cabeza estaba llena de información, buena y mala. Pero todas eran interesantes, no había duda. A veces se preguntaba si el se hubiera convertido en un detective o un investigador de la escena de crimen, en lugar de un simple oficial de policía. Era solo que esas profesiones eran un trabajo más interesante. Pero supuso que no había tenido mucha opción en las carreras profesionales.

Ser un policía es lo que esperaba su familia. Su padre fue uno, su abuelo había sido uno, y su maldito bisabuelo había sido uno. No había tenido elección. No es que le importara, pero aun así.

¿Había 815 realmente intentado suicidarse tantas veces? Blaine se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. ¿Esto quería decir que se había arrepentido por lo que hizo? ¿Qué demonios era lo que había hecho de todos modos?

Blaine se rasco la cabeza a través de toda esa gel, se quitó su ropa y la arrojo. No había sido capaz de quitarse de la mente a 815 desde que salió de la casa de Puck.  
No tenía idea de que era eso, por que simplemente no lo olvidaba. Por el amor de Dios, el era solo una persona más encerrada por cometer un delito. En realidad tenía que dejar de ver C.S.I. 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mas cansado que lo que había pensado. Miro hacia su reloj digital que brillaba en su mesita de noche, 1:31AM. Tenía que levantarse en cinco horas. Mierda.  
Se acostó, tirando la manta sobre su cabeza, apago todas las luces e intento hacer que el sueño lo llamara. No lo haría. Su cerebro estaba despierto, aunque sintiera que su cuerpo estaba a punto de morir a causa de la fatiga. Suspiro y rodó sobre su espalda mirando hacia el techo. 

Sabía que debería estar durmiendo, tenía que estar despierto en…rayos, cuatro horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Suspirando, Blaine se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar una pastilla para dormir, y con la pastilla en su sistema, Blaine cayó en un profundo sueño dentro de diez minutos.

**8888888888**

Blaine apenas llego a tiempo al trabajo la mañana siguiente. Por supuesto que se le había olvidado que su auto estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de Puck, así que tuvo que correr hacia el autobús, que por supuesto, estaba lleno de adolescentes ruidosos en su camino a la escuela.

Vio a Puck que tenía toda su atención puesta en una taza de café, mientras se acercaba corriendo por la puerta, exactamente a las ocho en punto, murmurando disculpas en voz baja.  
-¿Mala mañana?.- Pregunto Puck desde atrás de su escritorio.

-No en realidad, solo que olvide que mi auto aun esta en tu casa.- Blaine se miró en el espejo para asegurarse que su uniforme lucia bien, que nada faltara o estuviera fuera de su lugar o que algún botón estuviera desabrochado. Eso era algo por lo que la oficial Backer podía ponerlo a lavar las tazas y mejor prefería no hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto, mirando a Puck. -Pensé que no habría nadie aquí esta mañana.-

Puck se levantó y se estiro. -No podía irme antes de que llegaras. ¿Crees que podemos dejar el lugar sin vigilancia?.-

Blaine se sintió un poco entupido por no haberlo pensado. -Bien, ahora estoy aquí.- Así que apresúrate para que pueda ir a husmear, añadió en su mente, feliz cuando Puck se puso la chaqueta y peino el mohicano como si tuviera que hacer las cosas bien antes de ir a alguna parte.

-Finn estará aquí a las nueve.- dijo Puck comprobando que tenía todas las llaves en su bolsillo. -Yo regresare alrededor del medio día a la hora del descanso.- 

Blaine asintió, deseoso de quedarse solo. -Muy bien.-  
Puck también asintió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, asomo la cabeza hacia el interior. -Por cierto, su apellido es Hummel.-

Blaine parpadeo. -¿Cómo?-

-815. Su nombre. Estabas molesto por que no sabíamos eso y pues me puse a investigar. Su apellido es Hummel.-

Blaine asintió. Esto podría hacer lo que estaba planeando mucho más fácil. -¿Y su nombre?.-

-No se.- dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros. -No sabían, en primer lugar nadie quien no estuviera en el caso no a leído su expediente. De todas formas, tengo que correr, tengo trabajo importante que hacer, a diferencia de otros.- Se río, saludo y se fue.

Blaine ignoro que se había burlado y corrió a donde estaban los cajones que tenían los archivos, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su colega.

"H,H,H…" murmuraba para si mismo mientras miraba en los cajones en orden alfabético, cantando el abecedario en voz baja para saber que letra seguía después de otra. Abrió tres cajones de la parte superior que se suponía debía contener los prisioneros que su apellido comenzaba por H.

Solo había tres archivos, frunció el ceño ya que ninguno decía Hummel. Pero ese era el único lugar posaron en la oficina de la oficial Backer . ¿Podría estar ahí?

Pero la oficina estaba cerrada, por supuesto, así que Blaine tuvo que aceptar la derrota y en su lugar comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación 32.

815 estaba en su habitación con los ojos cerrados, pero aparentemente no estaba durmiendo por que sus ojos se abrieron casi inmediatamente después de que Blaine apareciera frente a su puerta. 815 se incorporó y miro hacia la pequeña ventana con barrotes que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Hola, oficial. ¿A que debo el placer?- sonrío y continuo, -bien, entra, no te quedes ahí como un tonto.-

Blaine una vez más fue atrapado por la duda de si entrar o no, pero ¿qué puede pasar? Tenía un arma y el prisionero no tenía mucha carne en sus huesos. Y también tenía varias cosas que investigar. Abrió todas las cerraduras, el cerrojo y entro con cautela cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Mañana tranquila?".- pregunto 815 levantándose lentamente de la cama. -Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de preparar nada, pero tengo agua.- Dirigió la cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba a la izquierda.

Pero Blaine no estaba escuchando lo que decía; estaba tratando de ver sus dientes mientras hablaba. Tenía que ver si era cierto lo que había escuchado la noche anterior en casa de Puck, la cosa acerca de sus caninos.

815 dio un paso adelante, la mano de Blaine que colgaba bajo su arma, tembló. El prisionero se llevó la mano a la boca se levantó el labio superior, mostrando sus dientes. Sus colmillos no eran muy agudos, además, se encontraban completamente intactos. –Rumor.- dijo con indiferencia, dejando caer su mano. -Ahora deja de mirar mi boca, me cohíbes.- Sonrío y Blaine no pudo evitar darse cuanto que el prisionero nunca sonreía con los ojos.

Sus ojos siempre se mantenían igual; obscuros, sin emociones.

-¿Qué tal acerca de...?.- preguntó Blaine mirando sus zapatos. Las agujetas estaban desaparecidas.

815 siguió su mirada encogiéndose de hombros. -Bueno, que puedo decir, uno se aburre aquí. Algunas veces solo quiero dejar esta mierda, ¿sabes?.-

Blaine se mordió el interior de sus mejillas tratando de averiguar que decir a eso. ¿Qué podía decir? -Eres…. Muy joven para esta aquí.- dijo finalmente.

-Enserio.- respondió. -No hay nadie de mi edad con quien jugar..- Desvío su mirada por un momento y luego la regreso a Blaine. -Se me hace muy aburrido.-

Blaine retrocedió, su espalda choco contra la puerta. -¿Qué estás haciendo?.- pregunto con escepticismo. -No trates de escapar, no hay manera.-

815 sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. -No te preocupes.-

-Entonces...- ¿Esta tranquilo hoy?- dijo por segunda vez.

-Si, solo estoy yo hasta las nueve.- Blaine había soltado las palabras justo después de darse cuenta que no probablemente no debería haberlas dicho.

Los ojos del 815 brillaron con interés. -Tu, yo ¿estamos solos? arrastro las palabras, acercándose cada vez más hasta quedar cara a cara con Blaine. -En realidad tienes bonitos ojos.- dijo en un susurro, Blaine trago saliva, estuvo a punto de decirle `tú también, ´ pero se contuvo. La verdad era que en realidad tenía muy bonitos ojos, un rostro hermoso en general. Era raro verlo en un lugar como este. No encajaba. -¿Por qué estás aquí?.- pregunto 815 cerrando un poco los ojos poniendo mala cara.

-Es curioso, yo estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.- replico Blaine, sintiéndose valiente y al mismo tiempo intimidado por la figura que estaba de pie tan cerca de él.

Un destello que podría ser interpretado como ira, paso por el rostro del prisionero, pero se fue demasiado rápido. -Larga historia, ¿no me quieres arruinar el estado de ánimo? ¿Verdad?.- 

-No me importa.-  
Los ojos azules del 815 se endurecieron; la mano de Blaine tembló de nuevo, lista para alcanzar el arma. -No, tengo mejores ideas. ¿Por qué no...?.- Recorrió el brazo de Blaine con su dedo mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo. Blaine se movió sobre sus pies, empezando a sentirse incomodo por el calor de la mirada del 815. -Dile a los demás lo que viste hoy, infórmalos bien. Los rumores no son buenos, hacen daño.- Asintió, sus ojos grandes e inocentes mirando a través de Blaine, aunque él podía ver que no era más que una burla.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Blaine pregunto de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules del prisionero. -¿Qué hiciste?.-

Las comisuras de sus ojos se redujeron de nuevo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, Blaine realmente podía sentir la furia del otro, reprimió su impulso a temblar.

-Tus preguntas te van a meter en problemas.- 815 dijo al final en voz baja, pero terrorífica que a Blaine le llego hasta los huesos. Se dio cuenta que era una estupidez dejar al prisionero estar tan cerca de él. Si el intentaba coger su arma, el prisionero fácilmente podría detener su mano.

-¿Qué-que tipo de problemas?.- Rayos, ¿por qué su voz temblaba? Él no podría mostrarle que en realidad estaba asustado, maldita sea. No podía darle ese poder, él era el prisionero aquí, Blaine tenía la ventaja.

Nada bueno ocurre cuando metes la nariz en lo que no te interesa, Blaine.- Lo miro, Blaine deseaba poder alejarse del fuego que estaba presente en su rostro. Nunca había visto unos ojos que pudieran expresar tanto y tan poco a la vez. "Nada."

Blaine trago saliva cuando el 815 se acercó tanto que podía sentir su aliento en la cara.

-Eres un hombre muy tonto.- le susurro. -Sabes con que facilidad podría apoderarme de tu arma.- en menos de un segundo 815 saco la pistola de la funda y la apretó contra su cuello. Blaine se quedó sin aliento. -Y matarte.-

El frío metal le presionaba el pulso, Blaine miro los ojos delineados con carbón.

-Baja el arma.- dijo Blaine con calma, manteniendo sus manos lejos de su cuerpo.  
¿Podría en realidad matarlo? Se dio cuenta que en realidad era un tonto. ¿En que estaba pensando? Colarse en la celda de un prisionero sin tener a nadie alrededor a quien acudir por cualquier cosa. Puto idiota. -No hagas nada estúpido.-

815 se burló apretando el arma más fuerte sobre su piel. -Solo podría apretar el gatillo y salir de aquí.- le susurró al oído. -Cuando los demás regresen yo estaré casi fuera del país. Descuidado. Muy descuidado, Blaine.-

Para sorpresa de Blaine, bajo el arma, la puso de nuevo en su cinturón y se alejó lentamente.  
Blaine no perdió tiempo en salir de ese maldito lugar, cerrando las cerraduras a toda prisa. No se había dado cuenta de lo sudado que estaba, así que se limpió las palmas de las manos en el pantalón.

Cuando Blaine medio corría, medio caminaba escaleras abajo estaba pensando dos cosas. Uno; tenía que averiguar que era lo que 815 había hecho y dos: no importa lo que el prisionero había dicho, Blaine había visto algo en sus ojos justo cuando bajo el arma; algo que le decía a Blaine que ese prisionero no debería estar aquí, o al menos no debería ser tan temido como lo era.

O tal vez solo era que Blaine necesitaba ver lo mejor en las personas. Su padre siempre le había dicho que esa era su debilidad. Algunas personas solo son malas, le dijo. Ellos nacieron malos y tú no puedes cambiar eso.  
Blaine pensó que eso era una mierda.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 5! Esto a penas comienza chicos y chicas! Nos vemos el Viernes!  
Porfis, les AGRADECERÍA mucho su review, cada uno de ellos me animan a seguir subiendo!  
Bonita Noche Klainers, un beso y un abrazo!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí el capítulo 6 de esta grandiosa historia, Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz! Como saben, tengo el permiso de la autora original para publicar así que disfruten conmigo esta historia.**

**Sin más, ENJOY! **

**BRING ME TO LIFE **

**CAPITULO 6**

Blaine no había ido a ver más a 815 después del susto que le dio con la pistola la última vez. Blaine sabía que probablemente debería dejar de ser tan curioso a todo lo referente a esa persona, sin embargo él estaba más intrigado ahora. Él estaba seguro que iba a ser fusilado y el 815 escaparía, él hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente, ya que a esa hora solo se encontraba el en el edificio.

Él no había escapado, no le había hecho nada a Blaine, solo regreso la pistola a su funda. Seguía preguntándose por que había hecho eso. Claro, si él hubiera escapado y capturado de nuevo, eso no habría sido bueno para él, pero pensó que era extraño que un preso que es considerado loco no hubiera tomado esa oportunidad.

Y algo en esos ojos azules…. La expresión que leyó en ellos cuando dio un paso atrás, era muy difícil de descifrar, pero era definitivamente una expresión de tortura, una expresión de tristeza.

Blaine se preguntó más que nunca porque demonios estaba en este lugar, se había mantenido buscando ese maldito archivo pero sin poder encontrarlo en ningún lado. Pensaba que tenía que estar dentro de la oficina de la oficial Backer, pero no tenía la llave.

Así que por eso Blaine estaba molestando a Sebastián para obtener respuestas, no podía quitarse la sensación de que ese hombre sabía mucho más de lo que demostraba.

-Vamos, dime.- lo presiono Blaine mientras se estaban cambiando de ropa en el vestidor, cuatro días después de la última visita que le había hecho al prisionero. 

-¿Para qué quieres saber?.- pregunto Sebastián abrochándose la camisa. -Solo deberías olvidar todo acerca de él, es peligroso, tampoco obtienes nada bueno haciendo preguntas acerca de el.-

-¿Pero por qué es peligroso?.- se estaba poniendo impaciente, y todo esto estaba empezando a parecer increíblemente entupido. Se sentó en un banquito, mirando a Sebastián expectante.

-Tal vez no lo parezca.- dijo Sebastián sin voltear a ver a Blaine. -Pero es muy manipulador, es por eso que ha tenido doce psiquiatras diferentes en cuatro años, ¿sabías? Los sedujo a todos, al parecer solo por diversión.-

Blaine se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero después pregunto, -¿Te sedujo?.- Pensar en eso lo lastimo, pero la forma en que Sebastián hablaba lo puso a pensar.

-No.- replico Sebastián, mirando a Blaine con sus ojos verdes. -Eso es todo, no te diré nada más.-

-¡Pero eso no explica nada!.- se quejó. -Bien, el sedujo a sus terapeutas, pero eso no explica porque todo el mundo le tiene miedo.- Diablos, incluso retrocede cuando lo menciono. -¿Por qué?.-

Sebastián se volvió hacia el espejo y solo en unos pocos segundos se arregló el cabello.

-¿Por lo menos sabes?.-

-Se lo más que suficiente.- dijo Sebastián cortante, a continuación se puso rígido y se volvió hacia Blaine. -No has….dime que no has ido a verlo.-

Blaine sentía los oídos tibios, tardo demasiado tiempo en contestar así que Sebastián entendió. 

-¡Mierda!.- exclamo y Blaine salto, cuando Sebastián estrello su puño contra las taquillas. -¡No hagas eso!.- chillo mirando a Blaine con una expresión tan espantada que le helo la sangre a Blaine. -No lo veas nunca más ¿me oyes? Solo…promételo. Te va a destrozar.-

Blaine frunció el ceño. -¿Destrozarme?.-

Sebastián se pasó una mano sobre su cabello rubio. -Si. Destrozarte.-

-¿Cómo?.-

-Encontrara la manera.- 

Sebastián se mantuvo evitando el tema, al final se dio por vencido de que pudiera sacarle más información. Todo lo que sabía era que el 815 tenía a Sebastián cagado de miedo.  
Pero Blaine tuvo una idea de cómo podía ver de nuevo al 815 sin necesidad de estar completamente solo con él.

**8888888888888**

-¿Quieres cambiar?.- 

-Si, solo por hoy.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-No lo sé. Nunca eh estado de guardia antes.-

Puck levanto las cejas. -No es nada emocionante. Solo tienes que estar parado y asegurarte que nadie de problemas y ellos normalmente no lo hacen, así que es muy aburrido.-

-Si piensas que es aburrido, vamos a cambiar.- dijo Blaine. -Vamos solo por hoy.-

Puck río encogiéndose de hombros. -Muy bien, seguro. La cena empieza a las cinco, así que será mejor que te vallas, yo estaba a punto de ir cuando te me presentaste.-

Blaine sonrío, haciendo que las cejas de Puck se elevaran aún más. -Muy bien, gracias hombre.- Dijo dándole una palmada a Puck en la espalada, antes de partir.

-¡Será mejor que no estés tramando algo!- le grito a Blaine antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Llego justo a tiempo, afortunadamente los residentes aún no habían bajado, le sonrío a Finn que ya estaba parado en su posición del otro lado de la habitación.  
Blaine se puso a un lado de la puerta, de esa forma tendría buena vista de todo el lugar.

Tres minutos después la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Sebastián junto con los residentes, quienes tenían una bandeja en las manos para hacer fila en el mostrador.

-¿Cómo estas hoy Riley?.- dijo la mujer con cabello ondulado que trabajaba detrás del mostrador, a un hombre peludo al que le sirvió un poco más de comida en la bandeja. Blaine cerró un poco los ojos para poder ver que el gafete de la mujer decía Anne.

-Mejor ahora que regresaste.- sonrío y la mujer repitió la acción.

-Siempre eres un amor, Riley. Ahora ve a tu asiento.-

Riley se fue arrastrando los pies, guiñándole un ojo por encima del hombro.

Cuando todos habían recibido sus alimentos, se trasladaron a los que parecían sus lugares habituales para comer. Se sentaron juntos en grupos, y Blaine se sorprendió de ver que no era como en las películas donde solo había gritos e insultos y pequeños hombres que eran golpeados por grandes hombres calvos con los brazos tatuados.  
No, estos tipos estaban conversando entre si, como si estuvieran sentados en un café, y no en el comedor de una cárcel.  
Después Blaine recordó para que se había ofrecido para ese trabajo y comenzó a buscar alrededor, dándose cuenta que no lo había visto formado en la línea. ¿Tal vez no estuviera aquí? Frunció el ceño.

Pero cuando barrio con los ojos a los residentes que estaban comiendo, se detuvo en la esquina donde una figura estaba sentada sola, encorvada y picando la mesa con un tenedor. Blaine pudo ver que los que estaban sentados en las mesas de alrededor, cuidadosamente evitaban mirarlo, todos pretendían que no estaba allí, incluso parecía que las mesas habían sido montadas lejos de la suya.

815 levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver que Anne la mujer del mostrador lo estaba mirando. Cuando ella vio que la miro ni se inmuto. Levanto una bandeja en la mano e hizo un 'ven aquí' moviendo dos de sus dedos.

El prisionero de cabello castaño suspiro pero se levantó lentamente y camino a través de la habitación. Las espaldas de los prisioneros parecían que se tensaban cuando el pasaba por ahí, algunos lanzaron miradas nerviosas sobre sus hombros cuando 815 llego al mostrador.

Blaine se acercó discretamente y se alegró cuando Anne le dijo algo al preso en voz baja mientras ponía comida en su antes bandeja vacía de comida.

-Oh, no me mires así.- dijo extendiéndole la bandeja. -Se han dado cuenta que te estas saltando las comidas, me han dicho que debo asegurarme de que comas.-  
Blaine no podía ver muy bien su rostro, pero seguramente tenía el ceño fruncido entre esos mechones.

-Entre tú y yo.- continuo, -la mejor venganza es no darse por vencido. Muéstrales que eso no te va a bajar los ánimos.-

-No me baja el ánimo.- dijo 815 bajo, tan bajo que parecía un susurro.

-Este lugar le baja el ánimo a todos.- dijo con calma a pesar de su tono de voz.

-Bueno, no me importa.- dijo agarrando la bandeja.

-Bien.- Asintió. -Que tengas un buen día, Kurt.-

Blaine dejo de respirar por un segundo como si estuviera repitiendo en su cabeza todo que ella había dicho.

"Que tengas un buen día." 

"Kurt".

Su nombre era Kurt. Blaine casi quería hacer el baile de la victoria, pero se dio cuenta que podía lucir un poco entupido, así que lo olvido y ahogo un grito interior en su lugar. ¿Pero cómo sabia ella su nombre, y nadie más?

O solo era que Puck y Finn eran muy lentos y eso era de conocimiento común. ¿Sabrá Sebastián?

Probablemente. Blaine se sintió estúpido de no haberle preguntado antes, pero sabiendo como Sebastián podría actuar no le diría de todos modos.

Blaine vio a Kurt regresar a su lugar. Al sentarse, por primera vez capto los ojos de Blaine y lo saludo con la mano. Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, así que le devolvió el saludo, sintiéndose extraño justo después de hacerlo.

Si hubiera estado más cerca hubiera escuchado el resoplido de Kurt antes de negar con la cabeza.

Por ahora los otros residentes habían comenzado a terminar de comer y Sebastián estaba dirigiendo a sus celdas a los que habían terminado. -El resto tiene cinco minutos.- dijo a las demás personas, claramente evadiendo mirar a la esquina donde estaba Kurt sentado, mirando con curiosidad.

Cuando Sebastián salió con los otros prisioneros, Blaine tenía una visión más clara de la mesa de Kurt, donde él estaba aún solo picando la comida.

-Deberías comer eso; aún faltan horas para la siguiente comida.-

Kurt alzo la vista cuando Blaine llego a su mesa, deteniéndose frente a él. -¿Por qué te importa?"-pregunto, dejando el tenedor con el que había estado jugando sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué la mujer del mostrador no te tiene miedo?.- Pregunto Blaine, tratando de ignorar la pregunta de Kurt, aun no tenía una respuesta de todos modos.

-¿Porque tu no?.- 

-Porque, no veo porque debería.- 

Kurt se inclinó cruzando los brazos. -Estabas asustado la otra vez.-

-Bueno, tenías una pistola en mi cuello.- señalo Blaine después de un pequeño silencio, los labios de Kurt se doblaron en una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Eso fue divertido.-

Opto mejor por ignorar eso, a pesar de que sintió un pequeño escalofrío por como lo había dicho, Blaine continuo. -Bueno, el punto es que no te tengo miedo.- Por lo menos no mucho miedo, como Sebastián, solo le ponía un poco la piel de gallina, pero él no podía admitir eso.

No se dio cuenta que prácticamente todos los que estaban en la habitación los estaban observando, imaginándose por qué demonios Blaine estaba hablando con ese tipo. Finn, los miraba también con las cejas levantadas.

Detrás del mostrador, Anne estaba frunciendo el ceño, también mirando a los dos interactuar. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, lo había visto antes y no había terminado bien, eso no parecía lucir como si pudiera terminar de diferente forma.

-Entonces ¿Por qué cambiaste con Puck, si no estás asustado yo podría de nuevo hacer lo mismo cuando vallas hoy a visitarme, tu solo?-

Maldita sea, pensó Blaine mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de escabullirse de eso. El no tenía miedo de Kurt, pero no quería tener que huir de nuevo por culpa de él. Prefería no morir en el intento, pero él sabia de lo que Kurt era capaz, solo con juzgar su mirada el día anterior.

-Puck me pidió.-…..Hombre, eso es mierda. -Quiero decir, él estaba cansado después de una semana entera y quería un día libre.-

-Ah-ha.- Asintió Kurt no muy convencido, jugando de nuevo con el tenedor; Blaine vio algo negro escrito en su antebrazo. 

Kurt le siguió la mirada y le enseño el tatuaje sobre su piel. -Lo sé. Irónico, ¿no?.- Miro alrededor resoplando suavemente. -Me lo hice un mes antes de que me encerraran aquí.-

Blaine observo el tatuaje, de pronto sintió una ráfaga de tristeza y pesar que le dirigió al prisionero. Él había querido libertad y en su lugar estaba aquí, una pequeña prisión en medio de la nada y probablemente le quedaban varios años antes de que fuera liberado.

Blaine se hubiera vuelto loco si hubiera sido él y casi podía comprender porque Kurt era un poco….extraño.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Blaine sin saber que más decir, mirando a sus ojos azules.

Kurt movió la mano en señal de despido y se puso a jugar de nuevo con el tenedor.

-¿No te vas a comer eso?.- Blaine señalo la comida con la cabeza, Kurt hizo una mueca.

-Esta, apesta.- Tomó un poco con el tenedor levantándolo hacia Blaine. -Vamos, pruébala.-

Blaine miro a su alrededor antes de inclinarse y cerrar la boca rápidamente en el tenedor. Los ojos de Kurt brillaron y las comisuras de sus labios se empezaron a elevar un poco. Blaine se pasó la comida, trago saliva e hizo una mueca. -Esto es repugnante.- dijo, deseando tener algo para beber y quitarse el sabor. 

Kurt río entre dientes empezando a hacer círculos en el puré de papas. 

-Todo el mundo piensa que estoy tratando morirme de hambre.- dijo. -Aunque dudo que en realidad hayan probado esta mierda. El nuevo chef debería ser despedido.-

Blaine asintió, aun haciendo una mueca por el sabor de la sustancia viscosa en el plato de Kurt. Y mirando sus brazos delgados, hizo una nota mental para informarle a alguien de la comida del nuevo chef.

-Apuesto a que tú sabes mejor.- dijo Kurt con voz ronca antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca y cerrarla alrededor de él, los ojos de Blaine vieron como lamia el último trozo de puré de papa que quedaba en el tenedor que segundos atrás había estado en su boca.

Todo lo que Blaine pudo pensar fue, oh mierda, tiene un arete en la lengua.

**Esta última parte me encanto ¿a ustedes? Hasta aquí el capítulo 6! Me deprime no ver reviews, espero sus comentarios, opiniones y/o preguntas :DD Hoy doble capitulo por su apoyo!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Espero sus comentarios y claro, que lo disfruten!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE **

**CAPITULO 7**

Unos minutos más tardes Sebastián regreso a recoger al resto de los prisioneros, Kurt se fue con ellos, la comida aún estaba sin tocar.

Blaine había intentado, pero no había sido capaz de borrar de su cabeza la imagen de la pequeña bola de metal brillante que tenía Kurt en la boca. El piercing y el tatuaje le hacían preguntarse que clase de persona Kurt solía hacer.

¿Tendría más tatuajes? ¿Más piercings? Si es así, ¿Dónde?

Negó ese pensamiento fuertemente con la cabeza, dispuesto a sacarlo de su mente, era demasiado inquietante y sabía que él no debería pensar de esa manera acerca de él.

Espera ¿de esa manera? El nunca había pensado en Kurt de esa manera, en primer lugar.

Si, tenía un piercing en la lengua, y eso podría ser atractivo en él, pero eso no significaba que estaba pensando en Kurt de forma extraña. Era más que curioso, pero esa palabra no parecía reducir nada.

Trato de convencerse a sí mismo que podía pensar que Kurt era hermoso sin dejar ir más allá esos pensamientos.

Feliz con esa conclusión, Blaine regreso sus pensamientos al arte en el cuerpo de Kurt. Si el tenia tatuajes eso quería decir que se los había hecho a muy temprana edad, antes de que la ley lo permitiera, y eso hacía a Blaine preguntarse si él era la clase de adolescente rebelde fuera de control, y esa era la razón por lo que estaba aquí.

Sin embargo, no explicaba el miedo que todos le tenían. Blaine tomo un profundo respiro antes de tocar la puerta donde se encontraba la cocina y la oficina del chef. La forma en que la mujer, Anne había interactuado con Kurt le hizo entender que si hay personas que no le tenían miedo. Bueno, al menos no lo había demostrado. Tal vez podría obtener unas respuestas de ella, ya que Sebastián había demostrado ser un inútil.

-Entra.- dijo una voz femenina que salía dentro de la cocina, Blaine tomo otro respiro antes de entrar.  
Anne dio la vuelta en su silla, estaba haciendo unas cuentas en la calculadora.

-Oh, hola oficial.- Dijo sonando sorprendida dándose la vuelta completamente para quedar de frente a Blaine.

-Hola, soy, ehh, soy Blaine.- dijo y ella sonrio mientras le estrechaba la mano, aunque en su rostro aún se notaba un poco de confusión. -Algo en particular en lo que pueda ayudarte, Blaine.-

Blaine se sintió un poco incómodo, pero se obligó a superarlo, estaba aquí en una misión.

-Si, ehh, ¿me puedo sentar?- Hizo un gesto hacia una silla en la esquina y Anne asintió esperando pacientemente a que tomara asiento. -Si, ehh. Te vi hablando con ese…con ese prisionero.-

- Ah.- Anne asintió metiéndose un mechón de cabello rizado detrás de oído.- Estas aquí por Kurt.

- Si,- dijo Blaine. -El.-

Anne suspiro, no parecía enojada o molesta de que Blaine estuviera curioseando y metiendo la nariz donde no le importa. - Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?.-

Blaine parpadeo. Él no estaba preparado para que ella dijera eso, para que le permitiera indagar y preguntar. No podía pensar en que preguntar primero, había demasiadas cosas que quería saber.

-Si, ¿Cuál es su situación?.-

-¿Su situación?.-

-Lo que, ya sabes, le espera.-

- Lo siento, pero no estoy en libertad de decirlo. 

Blaine casi grita de frustración. - ¿No se puede decir?.-

-No te molestes,- dijo ella y Blaine se recargo en el asiento sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. - No, no te puedo decir, tú deberías entenderlo. Es privado.-

Por supuesto que Blaine entendía eso pero era demasiado molesto, mierda.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?.-

- Un tiempo,- contesto sonriendo con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo conoces su nombre si nadie más lo sabe?.-

Esto la hizo reír un poco. - ¿No es una historia de miedo cuando faltan detalles importantes? Honestamente no creo que a la gente le preocupe. Las personas lo escuchan y lo olvidan por que no quieren recordarlo, ya que hace que sea menos atemorizante.-

- ¿Por qué quieren que de miedo?

Anne se encogió de hombros. – Kurt es lo único interesante en este pueblo. Todo el mundo sabe quién es, hablan de él todo el tiempo, murmuran, porque es demasiado tabú para que se hable en voz alta. Ridículo, realmente.

- ¿Así que no le tienes miedo? Nadie más lo mira.-

- Porque no me parece que asuste. De hecho yo solía ser su psiquiatra antes de que decidiera empezar a trabajar medio día y tomando este trabajo cubrí el tiempo.-

Le tomo tiempo digerir esa información, pero cuando lo hizo su mandíbula casi toco el suelo. -¿Qué? Pero escuche…-

- Es verdad,- dijo ella. - -Pero no ahora. OH, Dios, ¿te puedes solo imaginar?.- Sonrío y Blaine no se pudo imaginar a Kurt seduciendo a esa mujer de avanzada edad, parecía tan maternal. - Reduje mi tiempo de trabajo hace medio año, se vuelve cansado después de un tiempo y ya no soy tan joven como antes solía ser.- Miro al espacio por un corto momento, como si estuviera recordando su juventud. - Sin embargo, de vez en cuando investigo como se encuentra.-

De alguna manera, Blaine amó esa parte de la información. Esa mujer había sido su psiquiatra. Tenía que saber demasiado. Una vez más se resistió a hacer el baile de la victoria y aplaudir de alegría.

- ¿Es peligroso?- pregunto, esa era la pregunta que siempre dada vueltas a su cerebro cuando está en presencia del prisionero. Sus ojos azules siempre le decían que si pero Blaine no podía creerlo. Era algo sobre él, Blaine no ponía poner el dedo sobre la llaga, pero había algo que parecía apagado.

La expresión de Anne hacía imposible saber lo que pensaba. -Puede ser cuando no toma sus medicamentos.- confeso. -No se puede controlar a si mismo. Pero en realidad debería ser inofensivo la mayor parte del tiempo.-

- ¿Debería ser?

Asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se endurecieron mientras miraba a Blaine. -Depende de lo cerca que estés de él,- dijo. -Está bien si lo visitas,- añadió en último momento, como si aclarara lo que acababa de decir. -Dios sabe que necesita a alguien con quien hablar, pero se cuidadoso, no te acerques demasiado.- Frunció el ceño haciendo entender a Blaine lo que quería decir demasiado cerca. 

-¡Oh!.- Abrió demasiado los ojos y sentía los oídos calientes. -De ninguna manera.- dijo a toda prisa. -Eso es raro. E ilegal. Y extraño.-

Asintió, riéndose un poco de su reacción. -Bien.-

Blaine se sintió incomodo de nuevo y desesperadamente trato de hacer otra pregunta.

-Hubo un incidente el año pasado.- dijo antes de que Blaine pudiera pensar en otra pregunta. Lo miro de cerca. -Con Kurt y otro oficial, y preferimos que no vuelva a suceder. Pero siéntete libre de visitarlo, cuando no tengas trabajo que hacer.- añadió con un guiño.

-¿Qué otro oficial?

Ella solo sonrío y Blaine suspiro. - Bien, no lo puedes decir, entiendo. ¿Fue despedido?.-

-Suspendido.-

-Ah.- Entonces algo se le ocurrió con una pequeña punzada de culpa. -Porque era un oficial masculino, ¿cierto?.- Pregunto con cuidado. No sabía porque había asumido eso en primer lugar, se dio cuenta que sería muy grosero de su parte haber llegado a esa conclusión y que le probaran que era errónea. Bueno, Kurt nunca se enteraría, pero aun así se sentía mal. 

-Lo fue.-

Blaine asintió guardando silencio por un momento, procesando esa pieza de información y guardándola en su archivo mental del prisionero 815.

El debería haberse unido al FBI o CSI o algo que fuera más interesante, se dio cuenta que estaba tan aburrido en este lugar que estaba obsesionado con un preso con el que en realidad no tenía nada que ver y tenía la intención de averiguar todo acerca de su vida.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando sigues los deseos de tus padres, pensó y suspiro.

-He…he escuchado alguno rumores.- dijo sacudiendo sus pensamientos. No sabía cómo sacar esto a la conversación pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que se le olvidara.

-Claro, ¿qué has escuchado?.- dijo Anne y Blaine no pudo leer la expresión de su cara, pero no vio desaprobación.

-Escuche que…tu sabes, que trato de...-

Asintió. -Bueno, para que no se corte las muñecas con sus dientes.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Blaine asintió que eso ya lo sabía. - Realmente pienso que el invento el rumor, por que suena tan..-

- ¿Increíblemente grave?

- Tal vez.- sonrío. - Tampoco trato de ahorcarse con las agujetas de sus zapatos.-

Blaine frunció el ceño. - Pero, él no tenía ninguna.-

-A todos los prisioneros se les retiran las agujetas.- explico. - Por si acaso.

Así que Kurt le había mentido acerca de querer ahorcarse.

-Pero los medicamentos.- Se recostó un poco en su silla. -Los oculto en la basura y fingió tomarlos. Creo que iba a tomar una sobredosis, pero nunca llego a hacerlo ya que alguien los encontró. El nunca habla acerca de nada, tú sabes, así que nunca sabemos lo que pasa por su cabeza. Pero si, creo que tuvo la intención de hacerlo una vez.-

- ¿Qué tipo de medicamento toma?.-

-No estoy exactamente segura de lo que le dan ahora, pero creo que son solo sedantes, sobre todo, y algo para ayudarlo a dormir. Solía tomar antidepresivos, pero hasta donde yo sé ya se los retiraron.-

Blaine se mordió el labio. - Entonces, ¿es trastorno de estrés postraumático, o algo así?.-

Anne asintió. -Viene y va en periodos, a veces está totalmente bien y a veces ni siquiera está en su propio cuerpo. He intentado que lo trasladen de nuevo al centro, pero no se lo llevaran. Es triste, hubiera sido mejor para él, pero nadie me escucha.-

- ¿Por qué no se lo llevaron?.-

Ella solo sonrío y Blaine entendió que no lo podía decir. Sintió su mirada nerviosa y él quería seguir haciendo preguntas, pero él sabía que el escenario más probable seria que terminaría echándolo y nunca le volvería a responder nada, así que se mordió la lengua a regañadientes.

-Oh, querido.- dijo Anne, frunciendo el ceño. - Ya te eh dicho demasiado, creo.-

Blaine no pensaba que solo sabía la mitad de lo que quería, pero sonrío tímidamente. No era como si no estuviera agradecido por lo que ella le había dicho.

- ¿Te importaría guardar esta información para ti, Blaine?.- Pregunto. -Está bien si niegas algunos de esos rumores desagradables, pero, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? ¿Lo que es privado?.-

-Pero claro.- dijo Blaine. -¿Pero por qué me lo contaste de todos modos?.-

- Tú pareces,- dijo sonriendo. -No pareces tener malas intenciones, solo eres curioso,- río suavemente. - Confío que no lo dirás.-

-No lo haré,- dijo Blaine rápidamente. - Oh, ¿sabes por qué tiene dos cerraduras en la puerta?- Pregunto, lo acababa de recordar. Se inclinó hacia delante un poco emocionado.

Anne pensó por un momento, como si decidiera, si debería decirlo o no. Blaine contuvo la respiración. -Tiene dos para que no sea capaz de romperlos.-

-No me digas, ¿Alguna vez rompió alguno?.- 

- Si.-

No parecía que ella tuviera la intención de decir algo más así que Blaine frunció los labios y se puso en camino.

Cinco minutos después estaba de vuelta en el pasillo. Incluso si no hubiera sido capaz de conseguir todo lo que quería sacarle a Anne, al menos tenia algunas pistas de cómo era Kurt y no sabía si tenía razón en sentir pena por él.

Sin embargo, sabía una cosa, y eso era que continuaría visitándolo. No le gustaba la idea, de alguien con posibles problemas mentales, sentado todo el día en una silla en la obscuridad mirando una pared de ladrillos.

Sin embargo, estaba un poco nervioso por lo último que le había dicho Anne antes de que saliera por la puerta. - Recuerda lo que te dije, Blaine. No te acerques demasiado.-

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó su camino en las escaleras hacia su celda, tarareando una canción sin nombre en voz baja.

Si solo hubiera sabido que iba caminado directo a la jaula de los leones.

**Espero sus comentarios ) Nos vemos el domingo! Recuerden que esto a penas comienza ;)) Los quiero 3 :DD**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Chicos hola! ¿Cómo están? Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, follows y favoritos ((: Nunca abandonaré una historia, ténganlo por seguro c; **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Beanderson 3 :'D ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 8**

Blaine se detuvo afuera de la habitación de Kurt y miro a través de los barrotes. La habitación estaba a obscuras, era algo muy común, pero lo estaba más después de que el sol se había escondido.

Blaine trato de curiosear en el interior, no podía ver mucho, pero parecía como si Kurt no estuviera dentro. Tal vez estuviera en el baño; se podía ver una luz saliendo por debajo de la puerta del baño, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido provenir de esa habitación.

Encontró la llave en su cinturón y abrió silenciosamente las dos cerraduras de la celda de Kurt. Abrió la puerta lentamente, casi temiendo hacer ruido y perturbar el silencio.

Una luz plateada entro a la celda desde el pasillo, iluminando la pared del fondo. Blaine casi sintió que el alma le salía del cuerpo al ver una figura parada al lado de la ventana, su rostro estaba en sombras pero podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

-¿Quieres dejar eso?- suspiro, tratando de no hacer tan obvio lo cerca que había estado de un ataque cardiaco.

La figura de Blaine inclino la cabeza, haciendo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara.

Blaine caminó vacilante hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de distinguir sus rasgos en la obscuridad, así se vería menos como un personaje de una película de terror. La única cosa que faltaba es que empezara a contorsionarse y a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, con la televisión parpadeando.

…Mierda.

-¿Hola?.- Pregunto, su voz golpeo contra las paredes haciendo eco.

El prisionero inclino la cabeza hacia el otro lado y volvió a hacer la señal con su dedo. Ven aquí. Escalofríos le recorrieron lentamente la columna vertebral, no despegaba los ojos de la sombra como si temiera que de repente le fuera a saltar encima. Se detuvo cuando estaba a un brazo de distancia de él.  
Se quedaron así por un momento, solo mirándose el uno al otro, Blaine de nuevo sintió que casi su alma salía de su cuerpo cuando Kurt se decidió a hablar.

-Deberías de ver tu cara, es divertida.-

Luego, dio un paso hacia la luz con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-

Blaine volteo los ojos, pero en secreto se alegraba de que Kurt hubiera salido de la obscuridad. Parecía que Kurt estaba intentando sacarle un susto y Blaine no podía demostrarle que estaba funcionando. -¿Tienes hambre?.- Blaine pregunto. -Te he traído un sándwich…-

Anne se lo había dado antes de que partiera, diciéndole que le podría encontrar un buen uso, si es que él no lo quería, y Blaine había entendido la indirecta.

Kurt se mordió los labios mostrando una sonrisa de regocijo. - ¿Me trajiste comida?.-

- Uh….tipo de,- admitió Blaine, sonriendo tímidamente.

Kurt levanto las cejas pero no dijo nada. Se sentó a la mesa y extendió la mano, Blaine saco de la bolsa el sándwich y se lo entrego.

- Ahora que tienes la amabilidad de traerme comida.- dijo Kurt abriendo el sándwich y examinado lo que tenía adentro. Cuidadosamente saco el pedazo de lechuga de entre el queso y el jamón y lo puso sobre la mesa. -Creo que deberíamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila. ¿Eh Blaine?.-

- Umm.-

- Sabes mi nombre, ¿no? Sé que escuchaste la conversación con la mujer de la cafetería.-

- Eh...Si,- dijo Blaine frotándose el cuello, sin saber cómo interpretar el tono de voz de Kurt. No parecía ofendido o molesto, ni nada por el estilo, solo…..completamente normal. Blaine no podía entenderlo. Tal vez solo había estado aquí por mucho tiempo; tanto tiempo que no le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Bien- dijo Kurt dirigiendo su mirada al sándwich y dándole un pequeño mordisco.

- Bueno, ¿cómo estás?.- Blaine se encogió de inmediato por su pobre intento de establecer una conversación, pero Kurt no se río ni se burló. Dejo de masticar.

- ¿Cómo estas, que?.-

Blaine suspiro. - ¿Cómo estas, Kurt?.-

- Hmm, eso suena demasiado caliente viniendo de tus labios,- dijo Kurt como para si mismo, pero Blaine sabía que ese no era el caso. Se movió sobre sus pies sin saber que decir. 

-Eso es inapropiado, y no has respondido mi pregunta.-

Kurt mastico lentamente antes de tragar. - ¿Te vas a sentar?.-

Blaine parpadeo y se dio cuenta que estaba de pie, así que se sentó enfrente de Kurt. Aparentemente, Kurt no quería contestar la pregunta de Blaine, decidió preguntar otra cosa.

- ¿Tienes más de esos?- pregunto con curiosidad, indicando el tatuaje sobre el brazo de Kurt. 

- Dos más- dijo Kurt mordiendo el sándwich.

Blaine quería decir, enséñame, pero se mordió la lengua. No sabía como podría sonar eso, pero no quería que sonara como algo que no era.

Pero Kurt bajo el sándwich y le dio la espalda a Blaine, bajándose un poco el cuello de su camisa, mostrando un pequeño tatuaje debajo de su nuca. -El primero.- dijo tocando el símbolo.

- ¿Qué significa?.- 

-Es el yin yang.-

-Puedo ver eso.- dijo Blaine volteando los ojos. -Quiero decir, ¿Por qué ese?.-

-No hay ninguna razón,- dijo Kurt dejando volteándose de nuevo; Blaine encontraba difícil creer eso.

- ¿Solo elegiste un símbolo al azar sin ningún significado para ti?.-

-Si.-

-Mentira.-

Kurt guardo silencio y Blaine lo estudio, estudio su expresión, pero eso no le ayudaba a conseguir algunas respuestas.

-Y,- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie de frente a Blaine. - Tengo este.- se levantó ligeramente la camisa, los ojos de Blaine se ampliaron cuando empezó a tirar de los pantalones hacia abajo, hasta que una pequeña estrella quedo expuesta, a una altura baja en sus caderas. Muy abajo. Estaba boquiabierto, con la boca casi seca.

- ¿Qué es lo que?…..uhm…-

-Es solo una estrella,- dijo Kurt dejando caer su camisa. -Pensé que era bonita.- se puso un dedo bajo la camisa, como si trazara la estrella. -¿Crees que es bonita?- ladeo la cabeza, haciendo a Blaine tragar saliva.

-Ohm, seguro,- dijo Blaine apartando la vista de las caderas de Kurt, -¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?.-

Kurt dejo caer la mano y se sentó de nuevo. -Tenía quince años.-

- Wow, - dijo Blaine impresionado. -No puedo creer que tus padres te permitieran hacerte eso.-

Cuando levanto la vista, Kurt estaba como congelado, con los ojos sobre la mesa, Blaine frunció el ceño. –¿Kurt?.-

La mandíbula de Kurt estaba apretada, dura, cerrada, su aliento salía ruidosamente a través de su nariz y su cuerpo parecía que iba a empezar a temblar.

- Sal,- dijo en voz baja apretando los dientes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo mal?.-

- ¡Fuera!- grito, Blaine retrocedió cuando Kurt golpeo la mesa, tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ella.

Blaine camino hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Kurt, quien estaba temblando cada vez más.

- Sal,- dijo de nuevo y Blaine pudo escuchar la amenaza implícita en su voz.

- Vete antes de que te haga daño.-

Blaine camino hacia atrás, pero cuando llego a la puerta, no la abrió. Aspiro profundamente. -¡No!.-

Los ojos de Kurt se incendiaron, Blaine se obligó a no flaquear.

-Blaine,- le advirtió Kurt, apretando tanto los puños que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- No,- dijo Blaine de nuevo. -No antes de que me digas que es lo que hice mal.- 

Sus ojos se estrecharon, Blaine dio un respiro cuando vio la sangre que se resbalaba por las palmas de Kurt. ¿No podía sentir que sus uñas le estaban perforando la piel?

Blaine empezó a caminar hacia delante poco a poco, con cautela, como si se estuviera acercando a un perro rabioso. Levanto las manos, Kurt gruño y Blaine tuvo la loca idea de que se convertiría en un hombre lobo o algo así. Eso casi lo hizo reír. Casi.

-Blaine, te lo juro.-

-Lo siento,- dijo Blaine. -Por cualquier cosa que pudiera haberte ofendido. No lo decía en serio.-

Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron un poco mientras retrocedía alejándose lo más posible de Blaine. -No te acerques más,- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro cuando su espalda golpeo contra la pared.

-Estoy cada vez más cerca,- dijo Blaine cuando estaba a poco distancia de Kurt.

Kurt se sacudió, como si tuviera una batalla interna para no arrancarle los pulmones a Blaine.

- Aléjate de mí, maldita sea,- susurro Kurt presionándose contra la pared, Blaine se alegró de tener buenos reflejos cuando la mano de Kurt se lanzó hacia él, la pudo detener por la muñeca. Kurt gruño tratando de golpear a Blaine con la otra mano, Blaine también atrapo su otra muñeca, apretando los puños de Kurt sobre su cabeza, contra la pared.

Le sorprendió la cantidad de fuerza que tenía que utilizar para mantener las muñecas de Kurt contra la pared, por que Kurt estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía.

- ¡Déjame ir!- grito Kurt y Blaine negó con la cabeza, manteniéndolo atrapado contra la fría pared.

-No hasta que te calmes, carajo.-

-No me calmare hasta que me dejes ir.-

-Entonces tendremos que estar así todo el día.- 

Kurt grito y empezó a patear a Blaine en los tobillos. Haciéndolo gruñir, pero no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?.- Kurt clavo en el sus ojos azules.

Blaine no tenía respuesta, pero mantuvo su rostro de frente a Kurt, mientras el seguía intentando liberar sus manos. Sin embargo su pelea ceso, jadeo mirando a Blaine.

- ¿Más tranquilo ahora?- Pregunto Blaine, el solo le dirigió una dura mirada como respuesta. -Voy a dejar tus manos libres,- prosiguió Blaine. -No intentes nada o te derrumbare.-

- No puedes.-

- Oh, no puedo. Entrenamiento policial, además que pesas casi nada.-

Kurt bufo, pero Blaine lo tomo como una aceptación y lentamente disminuyo su fuerza sobre las muñecas de Kurt, bajándolas poco a poco, hasta que quedaron colgando a sus costados. Blaine puso sus manos en los hombros de Kurt, haciéndolo temblar un poco.

-Estas muy flaco.-

Kurt no dijo nada, solo mantuvo los ojos fijos en Blaine.

Blaine sintió que no podía apartar la mirada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Vio los ojos azules de Kurt reflejados en los suyos dorados, parecía que estaban teniendo una batalla con la mirada.

No parpadees o mires a otro lado por que pierdes.

Y ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de perder y Blaine se preguntó cuando Kurt lo apartaría de él.

Eventualmente, sin embrago, los ojos de Blaine empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y parpadeo instintivamente. Kurt sonrío ladeando la cabeza. – Todavía me estas tocando,- dijo con voz ronca.

- Me di cuenta,- respondió Blaine, pero por una razón sus manos seguían sin moverse. Kurt se movió hacia delante, haciendo que las manos de Blaine se resbalaran sobre sus brazos, llegándose a posar en su estrecha cadera. Eso se sentía peor, se dio cuenta Blaine pero no podía apartarlas. Estaba atascado. ¿Cómo podía Kurt hacer eso?

Kurt se acerco más y más hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Blaine se congelo. - ¿Qué te dijo Anne sobre mí?- pregunto.

- Uh…nada,- Blaine respiro, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo sabia? Espera, el probablemente no; el estaba solo adivinando y ahora Blaine le había confirmado todo. Maldita sea.

- Hmmm, si, yo no creo eso.-

- Lo siento.-

- No me importa. Mientras fuera algo bueno, no quiero que pienses mal de mí.-

- Yo…yo no.-

Kurt se limitó a sonreír, por lo menos era lo más cercano a una sonrisa que Kurt podía hacer. -No puedes pensar mal de nadie, ¿verdad?.- pregunto sonando fascinado mientras tocaba la mejilla de Blaine con sus dedos helados. – Sin importar lo que hicieron.-

- Trato de no hacerlo,- susurro Blaine, muy consiente que se encontraban demasiado cerca.

- Si, es un poco estúpido, sin embargo,- continúo Kurt. – Un poco ingenuo.- sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Blaine, su cerebro estaba trabajando horas extras encontrando algo que contestar a eso.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora, Kurt? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-

- Nada,- dijo Kurt rascando un poco el cuello de Blaine con las uñas. – No estaba preparado para eso, eso es todo. Sucede. Sin embargo lo deberías haber olvidado.- tenía el ceño fruncido ahora.

Blaine frunció el ceño también, tratando de pensar que fue lo que dijo para hacer reaccionar a Blaine de esa manera. Sus tatuajes y luego…oh. - ¿No te visitan?.- preguntó en voz baja, con cuidado.

- No realmente.-

- Lo siento.-

Kurt se encogió de hombros y froto el cuello de Blaine, sus ojos azules se volvieron a posar en los de Blaine. - ¿Tienes miedo ahora?.-

- No. ¿Debería?-

- No lo sé, ¿deberías?.-

- Dime tú.-

- Estoy tratando de hacerlo.-

- ¿Es eso una advertencia?.-

- Es una advertencia,- dijo Kurt antes de inclinar lentamente sus labios al oído de Blaine. – Gracias,- susurro, rozando con sus labios la parte externa de su oído.

- ¿Por qué? Tartamudeo Blaine, apretando fuerte las caderas de Kurt. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Kurt? ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo él? Mierda, mierda.

- Por el sándwich.- entonces su lengua lamió el oído de Blaine, luego se retiró completamente. – Voy a tomar una ducha,- dijo Kurt. – Si no quieres participar, tú... 

- Saldré,- dijo Blaine apresuradamente. Estaba seguro que si Kurt hubiera puesto realmente su mente en ello, hubiera encontrado la manera de hipnotizar a Blaine y hacer que lo siguiera. Nada bueno. – Yo uhm…voy a…si, adiós.-

- Buenas noches,- dijo Kurt dulcemente deslizando sus dedos sobre la pared, apenas recordó que estaba encerrado de nuevo.

Kurt miro la puerta cerrada, escucho los pasos apresurados en el pasillo.

Sonrío en la obscuridad.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 8 ¿Qué opinan? En minutos el próximo! **


	9. Capitulo 9

**Gracias por apoyo que le dan al fic! Me pone muy muy contenta! Estoy segura que amarán esta historia! **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Beanderson 3 ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 9**

Blaine pensó que era mejor mantenerse alejado de Kurt por unos días. Sentía que cada vez que estaba cerca del prisionero algo cambiaba en el, era como si Kurt de alguna manera tomaba control sobre él y Blaine quería unos días sintiéndose como el mismo.

Por supuesto el sabía que era imposible que en realidad Kurt tuviera control sobre él, y eso lo asustaba más, porque eso significaba que el le permitía hacerlo; eso le permitía a la poderosa e intimidante presencia de Kurt jugar al títere y al maestro.

Blaine había logrado recuperar parte del control la última vez y se sentía bien de ver que con el tiempo Kurt se podría rendir. La ráfaga de poder que le atravesó cuando había visto así a Kurt, había sido una locura y un poco peligrosa también.

A veces sentía que Kurt todo lo tenía calculado, planificado hasta el último detalle y el no podía luchar contra la sensación de que Kurt estaba jugando con el. 

Por culpa de esos pensamientos, Blaine estaba inquieto.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?.-

Blaine levanto la vista del papel que fingía leer y miro a su compañero de trabajo Finn.

Habían pasado tres días desde la última visita que le había hecho a Kurt. Se había tenido que quedar a limpiar la cafetería, además del cuarto piso donde se encontraba la habitación 32. Así que no lo había visto en tres días y eso le molestaba ya que lo hacía sentir culpable.

- Estas muy inquieto.- continúo Finn. 

Blaine puso una mano sobre su rodilla para que se dejara de mover. Estaba ansioso por subir con Kurt, estaba ansioso solo por ver a través de los barrotes y ver que estaba haciendo, ver si estaba bien.

- Solo cansado, tratando de mantenerme despierto.- Eso era la verdad a medias. Eran las seis de la mañana, su turno apenas había empezado y no tenía café todavía.

- Puck me dijo que te has desaparecido mucho últimamente en la hora del almuerzo, a veces durante tiempo de trabajo.- dijo Finn, no hablaba en tono acusador, sino más bien curioso.

- Uh, si, bueno,- dijo Blaine frotándose el cuello y tratando de encontrar una buena excusa.

- ¿Estás cansado de nuestras cara o algo?- pregunto Finn, haciendo una cara ridícula, lo que hizo reír a Blaine.

- Si, es eso. No puedo verte la cara, así que prefiero comer en una celda.-

- Ah!- exclamo Finn señalándolo. – ¡Sabíamos que habías estado visitando a alguien! ¿Es Laura?.- 

- ¿Laura?- Blaine levanto una ceja.

- Tú sabes, Laura. ¿La única preso sexy de aquí? La que entro aquí por conducir ebria.-

- Oh, si, ella.- dijo Blaine volteando los ojos. - ¿Quién?-

Si ella era la única presa bien parecida, nadie había visto a Kurt de tan cerca.

Finn suspiro dramáticamente y se froto la cara. – Ya sé que eres nuevo y todo eso, pero nunca has visto a Laura.

- No aun. Es mi culpa.- 

- Entonces, ¿a quién has estado viendo?.-

- No he estado viendo a nadie,- dijo Blaine lanzando una mirada fugaz en la dirección de Sebastián, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la habitación, claramente escuchando, con la espalada tensa. Blaine esperó que no dijera nada que lo pudiera delatar.

Sebastián por lo visto estaba haciendo papeleo, pero si mirabas más de cerca era fácil ver que solo estaba haciendo garabatos, escuchando.

- ¿Seguro de eso?- pregunto Finn retorciendo las cejas, Blaine volteo los ojos, con la esperanza de que Finn lo tomara como un sí, idiota. Finn se encogió de hombros y regreso a sus propias labores. Eso era lo que a Blaine le gustaba de Finn. Preguntaba, pero cuando no obtenía respuesta lo dejaba solo y no lo volvía a molestar.

Si solo Blaine fuera de esa manera.

El tema de Kurt lo estaba haciendo más inquieto y podía sentir un tirón de las escaleras que lo jalaban al cuarto piso. El no sabía que era eso, pero después de unos pocos minutos, no podía estar quieto por más tiempo así que se levantó. – Solo voy a estirar las piernas,- dijo. – O me voy a quedar dormido.-

- Muy bien,- dijo Finn casi como si se hubiera olvidado de la conversación que habían mantenido hace un momento. Sebastián por su parte levanto la vista de entre los papeles, sus ojos verdes se ampliaron. Blaine lo ignoro porque simplemente estaba cansado de su paranoia y sobre todo la mala vibra que irradiaba el hombre castaño de la esquina. Kurt no era un fantasma que recorriera el lugar, era perfectamente humano. No había nada mal con él en ese aspecto; solo era una persona muy misteriosa, con demasiados secretos y problemas. No se merecía toda esa conmoción, no se merecía que la gente alrededor no se atreviera a hablar con el. Blaine entendía por qué no podía estar muy bien de la cabeza, si nadie se acercaba a hablar con él. Entendía, él también se hubiera vuelto loco.

Camino rápidamente por las escaleras hasta la habitación 32, y miro a través de los barrotes. Esta vez las cortinas estaban completamente abiertas, iluminando por completo la habitación por una vez y Kurt no estaba allí, pero desde el baño se podía escuchar la ducha encendida

Blaine se mordió el labio y al mismo tiempo debatiendo si debería regresar en otro momento, la ducha se detuvo, y unos segundos más, Kurt estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño, con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Los ojos de Blaine viajaron sobre su cuerpo delgado, centrándose en el tatuaje poco debajo de sus caderas, que Kurt le había mostrado antes.

Levantando los ojos vio que sus costillas eran sobresalientes sobre su piel blanca lechosa, y se recordó de nuevo hablar a la cafetería sobre la mierda que le daban de comer a los prisioneros.

Al parecer Kurt no lo había visto, camino hacia la pequeña cómoda que estaba a un lado de su cama y saco un par limpio de ropa fea color naranja.

Era requerido para los prisioneros usar la ropa color naranja solo cuando salían, dentro de las celdas ellos podían usar los que se les pegara la gana, si fue aprobado primero por los altos mandos. Pero parecía que a Kurt no le importaba eso.

Kurt estaba de espaldas a Blaine exprimiendo el agua que le quedaba sobre su cabello castaño

- Eres bienvenido a quedarte ahí,- dijo Kurt mirando sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo a Blaine que dio un paso atrás. ¿Cómo hizo eso? -Quiero decir, si me quieres ver mientras me visto, está bien por mi.- se quitó la toalla y Blaine se dio la vuelta rápidamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ver algo.

Su cara estaba roja.

Si, el debería volver al rato.

- Yo solo quería probar que tu…no, solo estaba comprobando, quiero decir. Estaba viendo si tú estabas…..bien,- balbuceo torpemente y se golpeó con la mano. Genial, tartamudear como un adolescente, ¿Por qué no?

Kurt río. -Eso es dulce. Qué lindo eres.-

Blaine se rasco la nuca. - ¿Así que…estas? ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya comiste?.-

Resoplando, Kurt se acercó a la puerta. -Aquí. Esta hecho. Puedes entrar si quieres.- toco la manija de la puerta, así que Blaine busco sus llaves y abrió las dos cerraduras y puso las llaves de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Kurt camino hacia atrás para dejar que Blaine cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte,- dijo Kurt y continúo exprimiéndose el agua del cabello.

- ¿Por qué estas usando eso?- dijo Blaine apuntando hacia su uniforme naranja. No tenía ganas de explicarle a Kurt porque no había estado aquí el último par de días.

- Cuando te puedes poner tu propia ropa.-

Kurt agito su mano en el aire. - ¿Por qué molestarse?.-

Blaine abrió la boca para replicar, pero Kurt puso su mano sobre ella para callarlo.

- Además.- bajo su mano hasta su pecho. –Me veo bien en color naranja.-

- Claro,- dijo Blaine, encontrando más fácil seguirle el juego y tratando de no demostrar que le afectaba de alguna forma. Sus ojos se arrastraron hasta su cintura, como queriendo ver el tatuaje a través de la ropa. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que Kurt lo notara. Bueno, el se habrá dado cuenta de todos modos. Kurt parecía tener una habilidad especial para saber lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Blaine tendría que poner sus ojos en la parte posterior de su cráneo algún día.

-Eres tan caliente. Ya casi no sé que hacer conmigo mismo.-

Kurt no era mal parecido, era agradable a la vista y Blaine en realidad no tenía problemas en admitir que el lo encontraba atractivo. A él. Un varón. No le molestaba realmente.

Lo que le molestaba no era el hecho de que Kurt era un hombre.

Lo que le molestaba no era que Kurt estuviera en prisión.

Kurt era un prisionero. Blaine era un policía.

Eso sonaba como porno barato y de haber sido cualquier otra persona que no fuera el, el probablemente nunca lo hubiera dejado. Pero el sabía que el hecho de que gastara todo ese tiempo con Kurt, no podía ser considerado legal.

Especialmente la forma en que Kurt lo estaba mirando ahora. Eso no era bueno.

- Hmm, si,- Kurt arrastro las palabras y se lamió los labios, recorriendo descaradamente el cuerpo de Blaine con la mirada. – Siempre ame a los hombres en uniforme,- admitió como si fuera un enorme secreto y envolvió sus delgados dedos alrededor de los bíceps de Blaine. – Y los músculos también.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en conseguir unos para ti mismo?.- Blaine se burló asomándose al brazo de Kurt. Si algunos músculos estuvieran presentes, estarían escondidos debajo de su piel.

- Los míos son sutiles, - dijo Kurt pasando una mano sobre su bíceps. – Yo podría ganarte.- le informo.

- Uh-huh,- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. – Quiero ver que lo intentes.-

Los ojos de Kurt resplandecieron. - ¿Es un desafío? Pregunto, sus boca se curvo hacia arriba en una sonrisa torcida que no podía ser llamada sonrisa.

- No.- dijo Blaine simplemente, lentamente aprendiendo a manejar el fuego en esos ojos azules. Saco una silla de la mesa y se sentó.

- Tú sabes,- dijo Kurt y se sentó en la parte superior de la mesa, con las piernas colgando sobre Blaine. Su mano se levantó y Blaine se puso tenso, pero Kurt sonrío tranquilizadoramente y retrocedió un poco. Levanto de nuevo la mano posándola sobre la nariz de Blaine.

- Bueno…-

Blaine entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a saltar y tirarlo al suelo. Sabía que no debería confiar en el prisionero, aunque quisiera ser capaz de llamarlo amigo.

No podía confiar en el, así que estaba dispuesto a atacar.

- Hay algo en ti, Blaine,- continuo Kurt, recorriendo con el dedo su nariz hasta la mandíbula, el tacto se sentía más como una caricia que cualquier otra cosa. Las novias anteriores de Blaine habían tocado su rostro de la misma forma y el sentimiento era inquietante. – Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir….- sus dedos rozaron el labio de Blaine e inclino la cabeza, - divertido.

- Uh, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Blaine y una vez más se vio atrapado en su mirada. Como un conejo viendo a ojos del león.

- Eres diferente,- dijo Kurt ladeando su cabeza hacia el otro lado como si lo estuviera estudiando, su dedo se arrastró por el costado de su cuello. – No eres como los otros. Tú no juzgas. – su mano ahora viajo desde su cuello hasta el hombro, y continuo sobre su brazo, hasta que descanso en el hueco de su codo. Blaine se congelo. La piel donde Kurt había tocado quemaba como si sus dedos contuvieran el mismo fuego que tenía en sus ojos. Su estómago se revolvió desagradablemente cuando miro al prisionero.

– Me gustas,- concluyo Kurt apretando un poco el codo de Blaine. - ¿Te gusto?.-

¿Por qué Blaine sentía que se trataba de una trampa? ¿Por qué sentía que perdería sin importar lo que contestara?

- No tengas miedo,- dijo Kurt en voz baja, con el seño fruncido. – Por favor.-

- Uhm…yo no…- se calló, no teniendo seguro que decir. La mano que tenía Kurt alrededor de su codo, ahora paso a posarse alrededor de su cuello.

- Puedes confiar en mí.- 

- No puedo.-

- Pero tú puedes.-

- Puedo ser despedido si lo hago,- dijo Blaine en tono de disculpa. – Lo siento.- . Lo decía en serio. Nada le gustaría más que poder confiar en el y que Kurt confiara en el a la vez.

- No voy a hacer nada,- continuo Kurt, quitando su mano del cuello de Blaine. - Tú crees eso, ¿verdad?.-

- Uh…- Blaine no estaba seguro que decir a eso. Se sentía como en una especie de trampa. -¿Si…?.-

Los labios de Kurt levantaron las comisuras. - Entonces confía en mí.-

**OH MI DIOS! Kurt es tan wanky *-* ¿vieron la foto de Adam y Chris vestidos como rockeros? Imaginen que así se ve Kurt en está historia. **

**Nos leemos el miércoles, espero sus reviews y/o preguntas.. Un abrazo ;DD**


	10. Capitulo 10

**¡CHICOOOOOOS! Miércoles de actualización! Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan al fic, por sus favoritos, follows y comentarios. Me hacen muy muy feliz! **

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 10**

- Entonces confía en mí.-

Había algo en ésas palabras que le preocupaba a Blaine, pero Kurt lo miraba de la forma más seria que podía. En medio de la profunda oscuridad, había algo, que le pedía, casi le rogaba, que confiara en él.

¿Podría?

Miró a Kurt que parecía honesto. Su sonrisa se había ido y no hacía nada más que mirarlo. Sus ojos aún ardían, el fuego parecía ser permanente; pero de alguna manera eran suaves.

¿Qué podría hacer Kurt de todos modos? Se preguntó a sí mismo por enésima vez. Estaba en una celda bien resguardada, y si pudiera llegar a escapar, el pueblo era tan pequeño que podrían reconocerlo fácilmente y/o encontrarlo antes de que llegara a ningún lado.

- ¿Lo harás? ¿Confiarás en mí? No voy a hacer nada. –repitió Kurt.

- ¿Qué es lo que no vas a hacer?. –Preguntó Blaine con curiosidad. -¿Noquearme y escapar?.-

- Sí, eso.- dijo Kurt levantando la comisura de sus labios de nuevo. -no voy a hacerlo. Eso es de lo que tienes miedo, ¿verdad?.-

- No es miedo- dijo Blaine. No es eso, al menos. – Todavía no sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer en estos momentos.-

- Yo estoy todavía seguro.-

Blaine se sintió tentado a decirle ¿quieres apostar? Pero tenía la sensación de que Kurt diría que sí, así que mejor no lo hizo.

Blaine estaba seguro que si no estuviera cerrado y tuviera una oportunidad para escapar, probablemente no la tomaría. Así que Kurt ni siquiera lo había intentado la otra vez, cuando la puerta estaba abierta. Era admirable.

Aunque él no sabía qué significaba el hecho de que no lo intentara. ¿Significaba que él pensaba que merecía estar aquí o que sabía que era imposible escapar? Tal vez un poco de ambas cosas.

Era difícil de creer que Kurt mereciera eso. No parecía tener la intención de parecer violento, pero la violencia era la única cosa que podía llevar a Blaine a pensar por qué tenía dos cerraduras.

- Ah, ya entiendo.- dijo Blaine finalmente, antes de que el silencio durara mucho tiempo y pudiera perder su "argumento". – Vas a perforar mi estómago con tus codos huesudos, ¿verdad?.-

- Tal vez.- dijo Kurt presionando sus codos contra los costados de Blaine, como haciendo la prueba. -¿Debería empezar?-

- ¡Oh, no! Yo sólo te di ideas.- Blaine suspiró, fingiendo seguirle el juego.

En realidad estaba un poco más que preocupado. No le gustaba como sentía el contacto de Kurt. No le gustaban los pequeños choques de electricidad que lo recorrían.

Él no debería estar aquí.

Kurt sonrió.

– Deberías- dijo antes de saltar fácilmente de la mesa. -Entonces, ¿me extrañaste?.- preguntó. Su voz sonaba lo más inocente que podía y pasó su mano sobre su cabello aún mojado.

Para evitar tener que contestar, Blaine le regresó la pregunta al prisionero. -¿Tú sí?.-

-Bueno.-ladeó la cabeza a la derecha, y se mordió el labio arrugando la frente -ha sido un poco aburrido sin ti, tengo que admitir. -Eres entretenido..-

- ¿Soy entretenido?.- repitió Blaine con un resoplido. -La televisión que tienes allí no está por motivos de decoración, ya sabes.-

Kurt rodeó la mesa y se sentó justo enfrente de Blaine. Una de sus manos la posó sobre la mesa, clavando sus uñas en ella.

–La televisión no se orina cuando la miro de reojo.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y antes de que Blaine pudiera replicar, Kurt levantó sus dos manos dirigiéndolas hacia él -¡Buu!.-

Blaine saltó hacia atrás, con el corazón latiéndole como un loco, y una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del prisionero antes de cerrar la boca y morderse el labio. Sus ojos brillaban de pura diversión.

- ¿Lo ves? Te acabas de orinar.-

- No lo hice –Blaine gruñó y empujó hacia delante de nuevo la silla, enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en eso. – No vuelvas a hacer eso.-

- ¿O qué? ¿Sacarás tu enorme arma?. – su voz se volvió ronca, levantó las cejas. La cara de Blaine estaba realmente roja. – ¿Ves? –dijo Kurt recostándose con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. -Entretenido.-

- Oh, simplemente vete a la mierda.- gruñó Blaine entre dientes pero riendo en silencio. -No, hasta allá no llegas.- agregó rápidamente cuando Kurt estaba abriendo la boca para responder. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo cuando guardó silencio, comprimiendo sus labios en una sonrisa. -Así que, ¿no usas la televisión para nada?.- Preguntó Blaine para desaparecer ese incomodo silencio.

Insinuaciones estúpidas.

- Una vez a la semana.-

- ¿Qué ves?.- preguntó Blaine curioso tratando de imaginar que podía ver alguien como Kurt. Probablemente algo realmente extraño y retorcido.

- CSI.-

Blaine parpadeó.

- ¿Enserio?.-

- Sí.-

Parpadeó de nuevo y miró al prisionero, que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

- ¿Y por qué haces eso?.-

¿Ver CSI no sería como poner sal a la herida?

Era como ver Grey's Anatomy cuando te estás muriendo a causa de cáncer o alguna enfermedad incurable.

- Es un programa interesante.-

- ¿Eso es todo?.- Preguntó Blaine con incredulidad.

- Eso es todo.-

Blaine miró de cerca a Kurt y trató de encontrar alguna otra respuesta que rondara por su cerebro, sus pensamientos, pero Kurt se mantuvo "igual". Tenía una capacidad increíble para esconder sus emociones; eso era algo que Blaine nunca había visto. Había visto su expresión fría antes, pero nunca tan congelada.

El realmente deseaba que no fuera tan intrigante. Sabía que estaba buscando problemas. Pero ahora él estaba en el juego y no lo podía abandonar hasta cruzar la línea de meta.

Puede que lo parezca, pero Blaine no se asusta tan fácilmente.

- De hecho… –dijo Kurt después, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Es esta noche. En… –se volvió en su silla y dio un vistazo por la ventana viendo el reloj que tenía la torre de la iglesia.– diez minutos.- se dio la vuelta de nuevo. –Mírala conmigo.-

No, no debería.

- Está bien.-

Blaine se quería golpear la cabeza en la mesa una milésima de segundos después de haber dicho eso. ¿Por qué su boca no decía lo que su cerebro estaba pensando? Ver la televisión con un prisionero no era definitivamente una buena idea.

¿Por qué no se podía ir a curiosear a otro lugar, como en los archivos o en la oficina de algún otro oficial? O tal vez bajar a ver a Anne de nuevo. Pero no. El estaba sentado aquí. Incluso cuando sabía que no podría obtener nada de Kurt.

Estaba sentado aquí porque quería.

Lo que Kurt había dicho ni siquiera era una pregunta. Había sido una orden.

Mírala conmigo...

Como si no tuviera alguna otra opción.

Sin embargo, él tenía una opción. Blaine era el que tenía la pistola aquí, él tenía la ventaja.

Qué rayos estaba haciendo si el tenía la ventaja, ¡idiota!

Kurt no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, después tomó el control remoto por debajo de su almohada. Lo dirigió a la TV para encenderla… y miró a Blaine.

-No vas a ver nada desde allá, ya sabes.- dijo dando unas palmaditas en el lugar de la cama que estaba junto a él; pero Blaine sabía más que eso. Qué eso iba demasiado lejos y agradeció a su cuerpo que también lo supiera, porque seguía las ordenes de su cerebro, así que cogió una silla y la colocó al lado de la cama.

Kurt suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso y volvió su atención hacia la pantalla donde estaban pasando los comerciales.

- ¿Sabes lo que más echo de menos?.- preguntó Kurt de repente. Sus ojos seguían en la pantalla y Blaine se volvió hacia él con curiosidad. Kurt continuó sin levantar la vista de los comerciales; chicas delgadas bailando con vestidos floreados con una música cursi de esas que se te quedan en la cabeza. -Echo de menos ser capaz de vestirme. Solía ser divertido..-

- Estás autorizado para usar algo m…-

- Lo sé –Kurt lo interrumpió. -pero no es lo mismo, así que para que me molesto. ¿Cuál es el punto si nadie me ve? Si no puedo hacer que alguien de fuera me mire por lo que uso, si no puedo obtener ninguna ceja levantada, no veo el punto. La diversión se va, cuando nadie puede verme.-

- Me gustaría verte.- exclamó Blaine antes de que se pudiera detener a sí mismo. Las comisuras de los labios de Kurt temblaron.

- Me verías mal, me llaman maricón y me golpean la cabeza contra el suelo.-

- Uh… –Blaine se rascó la nuca sintiéndose incómodo. – ¿La gente hizo eso?.-

- Sí.-

- Y qué, ¿no te importó?.-

- No.-

- ¿Por qué no? Eso es…- Loco. Casi lo dijo antes de recordar que Kurt podía serlo en realidad. Loco; como Puck había dicho. Kurt, después de todo había estado en una institución mental, pero él ya no estaba allí, así que Blaine no sabía si eso significaba que estaba mejor o que no habían podido con él.

- Fue divertido.-

- Divertido.-

- Claro.-

- Alguien metió mi cabeza en el inodoro una vez, en la secundaria.- dijo Blaine, viendo la reacción de Kurt mientras hablaba. -no me acuerdo por qué, creo que había salido con la novia de un amigo o algo, no sé.-

- Genial –dijo Kurt con un resoplido. – Gracias por compartir.-

- El punto es que yo odiaba eso. ¿Cómo te puede gustar?.-

- Yo no soy tú, ¿de acuerdo?. –espetó Kurt y su expresión se ensombreció visiblemente. -Me gustaba provocar. Me gusta que la gente no me soporte.-

- O tal vez sólo querías atención.- propuso Blaine cuidadosamente. – Tal vez querías que la gente te notara y…-

- Tal vez… –Kurt apretó los ojos, -deberías callarte. ¿Quién eres tú, mi psiquiatra?.-

- Realmente te hace enojar, ¿cierto?. –Preguntó Blaine preparado para su reacción. Kurt se quebró como la última vez, Blaine estaba listo para tirarlo al suelo.

- Sí. –dijo el prisionero con los dientes apretados y respirando lentamente por la nariz; era claro que estaba tratando de evitar que se repita una escena como la de la última vez.

- Así que cállate y ve el maldito programa o lárgate.-

- Bien –Blaine sabía que no tendría que tirarlo al suelo, así que se recargó en la silla a esperar que el programa comenzara. En medio de otro tonto comercial con jóvenes cachondas, Blaine se volvió de nuevo hacia Kurt con otra pregunta. Esperando que no le contestara de mala manera. – ¿Cómo te permiten usar un piercing?.- estaba hablando del que había visto en la boca de Kurt… en su lengua.

- ¿Alguna vez has tratado de forzar una cerradura con un piercing?.- preguntó Kurt.

- Estoy seguro que no, no es posible. Pero… aun así.- dijo Blaine. – Pensé que era una política, que no se puede.-

- Bueno, es cierto –dijo Kurt, atrapando la pequeña bolita de plata entre sus dientes y dándole vueltas. Blaine no podía dejar de mirarla. – Mira, recién me lo había puesto cuando llegué aquí. No me lo podía quitar y si lo hacía necesitaba atención médica, y eso habría sido demasiado costoso.-

- ¿Así que permitieron que te lo quedaras?.-

- Sí, aunque se suponía que sólo sería por unas pocas semanas, hasta que sanara. Creo que lo olvidaron con el tiempo..-

Blaine se río de eso.

– Bien para ti, supongo.-

Kurt asintió y en ése momento comenzó el programa, así que Blaine no podía preguntar más al respecto.

Miró el programa, pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando lanzar miradas para ver a Kurt.

Kurt, en el exterior, lucía con la misma expresión que siempre tenía, excepto de cuando estaba enojado. Parecía que no le molestaba en absoluto que en ese momento en la televisión, un hombre estaba siendo interrogado bajo una luz brillante, por traficar drogas.

El prisionero tendría que haber pasado bajo la misma luz brillante. ¿Cómo no le afectaba ver eso?

Sin embargo, cuando lo miró más de cerca, pudo ver como una de las manos de Kurt estaba agarrando el lado de su camisa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, las venas en su brazo sobresalían de color azul sobre su piel blanca.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 10! Quizás no fue muy relevante pero ESPEREN EL CAPITULO 11! Pasará algo que TODOS han estado deseando! Se los aseguro!  
Nos vemos el viernes! Espero sus reviews y/o preguntas, un abrazo!**


	11. Capitulo 11

**¡Es viernes! :'D por fin, ¿quién más está feliz por esto? Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, ustedes son ¡GENIALES! Está historia no los va a defraudar, ténganlo por seguro. **

**ENJOY! Esto a penas comienza!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido"**

**CAPITULO 11**

Blaine miró a Kurt que estaba viendo la pantalla intensamente, agarrando su camisa tan fuerte, que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. No podía dejar de preguntarse, si eso, si viendo eso, era autolesionarse.

Kurt ni siquiera parpadeaba. Era como si lo estuviese viendo sólo para torturarse a sí mismo. La fuerza que corría a través de él, en realidad parecía que quería romper la pantalla.

Blaine en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla, sus ojos sólo estaban fijos en Kurt, como si quisiera asegurarse que estuviera bien. Sin embargo no preguntó, sabía que sólo obtendría un comentario rápido o tal vez ni siquiera una respuesta.

Cuando el programa finalmente terminó, Blaine tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión, porque no parecía que Kurt fuera a hacerlo. Varias veces durante el programa, Blaine había querido agarrar el control remoto y apagar la TV, así que se sintió aliviado ahora que había terminado.

El supo que las cosas más difíciles para él, las había revivido. Lo vio por la forma en que Kurt estaba rígido, su respiración acelerada; pero él nunca apartó la vista de la pantalla.

Fueron las escenas del interrogatorio, la investigación de los cadáveres, y además, bastante extraño, una escena que mostraba a dos personajes besándose y demostrándose amor. Podía ver que Kurt estaba sufriendo, pero nunca se atrevió a apagar el televisor.

Miedoso de mierda.

Bien, si Kurt se quería torturar viendo esto, Blaine no podía detenerlo, ya que no le estaba haciendo daño físicamente.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué Kurt le pidió a Blaine que se quedara? Blaine tenía la impresión de que a Kurt no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos de ninguna forma. Aunque, tal vez pensó que había sido capaz de enmascarar su miedo. Tal vez pensó que Blaine no lo había notado.

La televisión estaba apagada, pero Kurt seguía agarrando su camisa, su pecho se movía rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo al respirar velozmente por la nariz.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Blaine cuidadosamente poniendo el control remoto en la cama, junto a él. No volteó su cabeza para mirarlo, pero asintió, respirando aún más fuerte de lo que a Blaine le hubiera gustado. Odiaba que se sintiera un poco preocupado. – ¿Por qué tienes que ver eso?.-

- Porque me gusta. –dijo Kurt con la voz un poco entrecortada. Estiró las piernas, y las deslizó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, sus pies tocaban el suelo.

- No veo cómo lo haces. –dijo Blaine frunciendo el ceño. Las manos de Kurt estaban temblando.

- Bueno, lo hago. ¿Te puedes ir ahora?.-

Blaine parpadeó.

Kurt nunca le había pedido que se fuera. Bueno, excepto la vez que le había gritado a la cara que se largara, porque Blaine había mencionado la palabra padres; pero eso no era lo mismo. Su voz era diferente ahora; no estaba enojado, no estaba fuera de control. Parecía cansado.

- Bueno… –dijo Blaine, ya que no le podía decir que él se quería quedar. Sobre todo cuando Kurt sonaba de esa forma. Tal vez se hubiera quedado si le hubiera gritado. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. – ¿Vas a estar bien? .-preguntó, mientras abría las cerraduras desde el interior.

Kurt sólo tarareo un "Humju" Blaine tomó eso como un sí y abrió la puerta.

En realidad no lo quería dejar solo cuando tenía esos problemas, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Él no sabía cómo podría sentirse Kurt con Blaine tratando de calmarlo y reconfortarlo, así que era mejor salir. El prisionero probablemente se sentiría mejor estando solo.

- Muy bien, hasta luego. – cerró la puerta y le puso llave a las dos cerraduras. Se sentía tan raro ahora, haciendo esto, encerrar a Kurt cuando estaba así. Se sentía como si lo estuviera conociendo, incluso si él no sabía nada acerca de él.

Había puesto llave a la última cerradura, cuando miró a través de los barrotes.

Kurt tal vez pensó que se había ido rápidamente porque tenía prisa, así que se acercó a la cómoda. Blaine miró con curiosidad como abrió el primer cajón, buscando a través de toda la ropa y sacando algo blanco y pequeño.

Lo miró por unos segundos antes de que se lo llevara a los labios y aspirara profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Kurt dejó el dispositivo e inclinó la cabeza, de inmediato empezó a respirar mejor que antes.

Blaine se alejó en silencio, rezando para que Kurt no levantara la vista y lo descubriera espiando. Pero sus ojos parecían tan cansados y con ansias de dormir, por lo que afortunadamente no vería ni oiría a Blaine dejar el pasillo mucho después de lo que él había pensado.

Blaine no sabía mucho acerca de esa materia, la materia médica, pero él sabía lo que era un inhalador. Cuando estaba en la escuela, un chico en su clase con asma, solía usarlo; pero Blaine sabía que también se podía usar por otros motivos.

Aunque en realidad, eso no era lo que le importaba en esos momentos, porque Blaine sabía que acababa de ver un lado débil de Kurt, que confirmaba que no importaba lo que él quería que la gente creyera… todavía era humano. Él no era una piedra fría como él creía que era. No estaba vacío, sin emociones. Tenía recuerdos que lo perseguían, recuerdos que probablemente lo habían hecho así.

Si sólo Blaine pudiera encontrar, maldita sea, lo que había hecho, sería mucho más fácil unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Necesitaba el marco, y luego el resto sería fácil.

Unas horas más tarde, Blaine estaba conduciendo de camino a casa, maldiciendo en voz baja. Hace sólo una hora atrás, su padre le había enviado un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que mañana iba a venir para hacer una visita, ya que tenía algunos asuntos que discutir con el jefe de la estación de Blaine, y por lo tanto podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Genial.

James era también un funcionario, el jefe de la estación localizada en Westerville. Blaine supuso que había mucho más que hacer en Westerville, y envidiaba a su padre por eso. Él se hubiera arrepentido por decir sí, a las prácticas en este lugar, si no hubiera sido por un preso de cabellos obscuros, que condimentaba sus días y los hacía mucho más interesantes.

Blaine sabía que James probablemente arrugaría la nariz ante la patética escusa de estar en esa estación de policía, pero el esperó que lo pudiera aprobar cuando escuchó y se enteró que sólo unos días atrás, Blaine había ayudado en un robo a mano armada en el pueblo, con chalecos antibalas y todo eso.

Blaine se estacionó enfrente de su departamento y caminó hacia dentro. Necesitaba limpiar, se dio cuenta tan pronto como entró por la puerta. Por lo menos limpiar un poco de toda esa mierda y lavar los platos, ya que estaba seguro que su padre le diría a su madre cómo vivía. Si no supiera que James definitivamente le informaría a su madre como lucía su departamento, Blaine nunca se hubiera molestado en limpiar.

Bueno, tal vez sólo tendría que limpiar un poco.

Blaine se incorporó y se secó la frente. Miró alrededor, convencido de que ahora lucía presentable; mama feliz.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y su padre llegaría en media hora. Estiró sus brazos hacia delante y hacia atrás, mirando a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que pareciera fuera de lugar.

Él siempre había buscado la aprobación de su padre. Ése era el por qué había decidido convertirse en un policía, en primer lugar. Sabía que a James no le gustaría que no siguiera la tradición familiar. No era que encontraba horrible convertirse en policía, pero había otras cosas que en su lugar le hubiera gustado estar haciendo. Como la música, aunque nunca se lo diría a James. Sólo tocaba la guitarra en su tiempo libre, y los sueños que había tenido una vez, tuvieron que ser guardados.

Al mismo tiempo que quería su aprobación, no podía soportar a su padre. Claro, lo amaba. Lo amaba como la mayoría de los niños aman a su padre, pero Blaine y James eran mejor demostrándose su amor desde lejos.

Se sentó en el sofá, y finalmente sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, y se encontró a si mismo cayendo dormido, exhausto por el ejercicio de limpiar el departamento. Descubrió que se utilizan una gran cantidad de músculos en limpiar, que no se utilizan normalmente, así que su cuerpo estaba confundido.

Soñaba mientras dormía. Soñaba con cabello castaño y ojos cristal, seductoras voces y caricias. Soñaba con suaves manos deslizándose por su pecho, acariciando su cuello. Sintió los labios en su oído, la sensación del calor húmedo, de un piercing en la lengua contra ella. En el sueño, Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt, y Kurt se reía en su oído, una risa extraña y tranquila. En el sueño, Kurt se apartó y le besó la mejilla. Después sacó de su bolsillo un largo cuchillo de plata. Sus labios se detuvieron en una sonrisa maniaca cuando empuñó el cuchillo hacia él.

Blaine se despertó sobresaltado, jadeando y babeando el lado de la almohada donde estaba acostado.

Su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras se sentaba, instintivamente frotándose el estómago donde Kurt le había apuñalado en su sueño.

Ése había sido unos de los sueños más extraños que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pensó mientras se frotaba el cuello, que le dolía por haber dormido en un ángulo extraño.

Eso estaba mal en todas las maneras que lo podía describir.

Sabía que no estaba bien tener sueños como esos acerca del prisionero.

Y no era nada bueno que él aún pudiera sentir sus labios sobre su piel.

Blaine no sabía por qué estaba más preocupado; el hecho de que su sueño había sido sexual o el hecho de que Kurt le había apuñalado con un cuchillo. Sabía que esa parte estaba mostrando su paranoia, la parte no cuerda que le hablaba. Sin embargo, la parte sana, fue dominada por la curiosidad y no tenía nada que decir a eso. Blaine iba a llegar hasta el fondo del misterio del prisionero 815, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse con la intensa personalidad de Kurt.

Teniendo apenas tiempo para deshacerse de los recuerdos del sueño, el timbre sonó, y James estaba en la puerta, todo sonrisas y dándole a Blaine un cordial abrazo y diciéndole que le había gustado lo que había visto del pueblo hasta ahora.

- Pequeño.–aseguró -pero acogedor. A tu madre le gustaría.-

Blaine lo hizo pasar a través de la puerta, con las manos sudando. ¿Era su apartamento muy pequeño? ¿Era la pintura demasiado pálida? Trató de encontrar lo fallos antes que su papá, así no le cabrearía tanto, y tal vez quedaría en buenos términos con la visita de su papá.

Aunque sabía que los cerdos aún no volaban.

Por suerte, James no comentó de ninguna cosa, excepto por el hecho que todavía no tenía novia, y tal vez debería empezar a buscar una, pero Blaine logró callarlo, diciendo que prefería centrarse en el trabajo, que en este momento era su prioridad.

- Así que estaré en la estación, para darle un vistazo –dijo James mientras sorbía el café, que Blaine le había dado.- El lugar es agradable. Es pequeño, por supuesto, pero está bien.

- Sí –dijo Blaine rascándose la nuca. – Está bien.

- Le pregunté a tu jefe cómo lo estabas haciendo –continuo James. – Ella me dijo que lo haces bien, un poco rebelde al principio, pero ha quedado atrás ¿verdad? –levantó las cejas y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

Si él supiera acerca de Kurt, pensó y se tragó una risita infantil y rebelde.

Blaine estaba nervioso por el hecho de que su padre iba a ir con él al trabajo al siguiente día.

Había dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes y ahora conducía detrás de Blaine hacia el trabajo.

Blaine había tenido la esperanza de poder ir a ver a Kurt el día de hoy, pero no sabía si se podría escapar de su padre el tiempo suficiente para que no se diera cuenta. James no podía saber que Blaine estaba visitando al preso más temido del pueblo, y definitivamente tampoco se podía enterar que sentía pena por dicho preso.

James no dejaba de moverse, y eso estaba volviendo loco a Blaine. Había estado caminando; hablando tanto con Puck, Finn y Sebastián de Dios sabe qué. Había estado hablando con el jefe y la Dragón y se había bebido su café.

Y ahora se seguía moviendo.

Blaine estaba tratando de hacer unos papeles que se le habían asignado temprano, pero no se podía concentrar con su padre mirándolo constantemente, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, después se dirigió a James.

- ¿Tienes que estar allí? –preguntó– me distraes.-

- Sólo veo a mi hijo trabajar. –dijo James levantando las manos.

- Sí bueno, es una distracción.-

James bufó y cruzó los brazos, pero continuó mirándolo y, eventualmente, Blaine no pudo soportarlo más, así que alejó los apeles y se puso de pie.

– Voy a salir a fumar –dijo bruscamente porque sabía que James no lo seguiría si estaba fumando.

- ¿Aún fumas? –dijo James en señal de desaprobación. – Ya sabes lo que tu madre…-

- Soy un adulto –susurró Blaine mientras se ponía el abrigo. – Y deja de meter a mi madre en esto, me dijo que no le importaba que fumara, siempre y cuando no lo haga bajo su techo.-

James no dijo nada a eso, sólo frunció los labios. Blaine cerró los ojos por dos segundos. – Muévete.-

Frunció los labios, pero se hizo a un lado.

- Tengo mi reunión ahora, de todos modos –dijo él, y Blaine gruñó como respuesta cuando pasó a un lado de su padre. Pero en lugar de seguir hacia delante, dio un giro brusco, y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Visitar a Kurt, podría retirar a su mente de su irritable padre, y su reunión podría durar mucho menos, esperando que Blaine pueda llegar a tiempo.

Llamó a la puerta metálica y miró por los barrotes. Kurt estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo un libro, y al momento en que lo dejó, Blaine ya había abierto la puerta y entrado en la habitación.

- Te estás volviendo más valiente.- Kurt reflexionó y se sentó, colocando su libro en el interior del cajón de la mesita de noche. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, cerró el cajón de la mesita con un pequeño clic. – Dime, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?.-

- Papeleo, sobre todo –dijo Blaine sentándose a la mesa, pasando su mano sobre su cabello. – Pueblo pequeño, no hay mucho que hacer, más que eso.-

- Es una lástima. –dijo Kurt y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

- Sí. O, no. No puedo caminar deseando que algo terrible ocurra, ya sabes. No está bien.-

- Peleas de bar –dijo Kurt inclinando la cabeza. – Puedes desear peleas de bar. O niños que roban en la tienda de dulces.-

Blaine se echó a reír, las labios de Kurt se curvaron en lo que podría llegar aparecer una sonrisa. – Hazlo, entonces.-

Blaine miró a Kurt más de cerca, Kurt parecía mejor, mejor que anoche cuando Blaine había visto lo que probablemente había sido un ataque de ansiedad. Se le veía cansado, aunque, las líneas de carbón bajo sus ojos, eran gruesas, probablemente para ocultar las ojeras.

- La verdad es que me estoy escondiendo. –dijo Blaine después de un rato, Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con el seño fruncido, una señal de que quería más detalles.

– De mi… –se interrumpió, recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que había mencionado la palabra Padres. Kurt se había llenado de cólera, y no quería que eso volviera a suceder.

Pero Kurt no dio marcha atrás. – ¿Tu…?-

- Mi padre –dijo Blaine nerviosamente, mientras veía de cerca la reacción de Kurt.. Por suerte, no fue como la última vez, no fue violento, sólo un poco más que una sutil contracción. Tal vez, esta vez se había preparado más para eso.

- Oh –fue todo lo que dijo, sus ojos vacilaron un poco. – ¿Por qué?-

- Es molesto –dijo Blaine arrugando un poco la nariz. – Sólo está de visita por alguna reunión. Está constantemente dando vueltas alrededor de mí, viendo cómo trabajo. –resopló Blaine– es más distracción que otra cosa, no puedo hacer nada.-

- ¿No te agrada? –quiso saber Kurt, mientras se levantaba de la cama para sentarse a la mesa, enfrente de Blaine.

- No es que no me agrade –dijo Blaine, y Kurt apoyó su barbilla en sus manos. – Es sólo muy irritante. Estamos mejor separados, que juntos. Cuando aún vivía en la casa, nos peleábamos todo el tiempo.-

- ¿Por qué?.-

Blaine miro a Kurt, que lo estaba mirando por primera vez interesado por el tema de conversación.

- ¿Por qué peleábamos? Uh… –se recargó en la silla, tratando de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. – No lo sé realmente, creo que nuestras personalidades no hacen clic.-

Kurt no parecía satisfecho con eso. – Pero ambos son policías, ¿cierto?.-

- Sí –confirmó Blaine.

- Entonces, tienen que tener algo en común.-

- Es cosa de familia –dijo Blaine y Kurt se estremeció de nuevo, pero encontró que era mejor no hacer comentarios al respecto. – En cierto modo, me tenía que convertir en policía, en realidad no era mi elección.-

- Si lo odias tanto, ¿por qué no lo dejas?.-

- Nunca dije que lo odiara, Kurt –dijo– y no es tan fácil.-

- Claro que lo es – Kurt se sentó derecho en la silla, no estaba de acuerdo. – Pero si tú en realidad no quieres estar aquí, ¿en dónde quieres estar?.-

- Bueno, no te rías de mí –advirtió Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt brillaron de curiosidad y Blaine se frotaba el cuello. Kurt no se reiría de él, incluso aunque quisiera. Kurt simplemente no se río. – Siempre quise ser músico. –confeso– toco la guitarra.-

Kurt parpadeo.

- ¿Enserio? Wow, no lo puedo imaginar, lo siento. – ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Blaine, como tratando de imaginarlo como músico. – No, no lo puedo ver.-

- Sí –Blaine bajó la cabeza. – Yo tampoco, en estos días.-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Blaine tocó un punto quemado que estaba en la mesa y Kurt tamborileó con las uñas en la superficie de ésta.

- El viejo chef está de vuelta –dijo Kurt de repente, sacando a Blaine de sus sueños de estrella de rock, en los que se había sumergido después de la conversación. – La comida es comestible de nuevo.-

- Oh, eso es bueno –dijo Blaine, lo que significaba que él no tendría que ir allí y demandar mejor comida, por sí mismo.

- Sí, ¿sabías tú…? Quiero decir, ¿fuiste tú...?. –los ojos de Kurt buscaron una respuesta en el rostro de Blaine.

- No, yo no. –respondió Blaine. – Lo iba a hacer, pero ahora parece que ya no hace falta.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de todos modos?.-

Blaine cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y succionó su labio inferior con la boca.

- Porque tú no eres tan malo como piensas que eres.-

Kurt no apartó su mirada de la de Blaine.

- Tú no sabes eso.-

- Sin embargo, no puedo ver a través de ti. –añadió y Kurt levantó la ceja– pero todo el mundo tiene algo bueno. No sé por qué ocultas el tuyo.-

- No hay nada bueno que ocultar.-

- Yo no lo creo.-

Se miraron el uno a otro en silencio por unos instantes, creando la misma lucha de mirabas, que se había creado antes. Esta vez nadie rompió el contacto visual, hasta que ambos escucharon un ruido que provenía del final del pasillo.

- ¡Mierda! –Blaine se levantó se la mesa y corrió hasta la puerta, mirando por los barrotes. Podía escuchar pasos pesados y el ruido de unas llaves, hasta que vio a Finn.

Estaba patrullando, al parecer para ver si todo estaba en orden, porque se paraba en cada celda, mirando en el interior, antes de caminar a la siguiente.

– Mierda, maldición –murmuró Buscando, buscando desesperadamente una salida.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios –escuchó decir a Kurt, antes de que lo jalara dentro de una pequeña y obscura habitación.

– Sssh –le susurró Kurt al oído, aferrándose todavía a la parte anterior de su camisa. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles y callados hasta que escucharon a Finn detenerse en la celda de Kurt, luego al final del pasillo y de vuelta, para terminar cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Blaine exhaló profundamente. No sabía dónde se estaba resguardando, Kurt se acercó a un punto al lado de su cabeza y encendió las luces, así Blaine pudo ver que estaban en el baño.

- Eres pésimo bajo estrés –dijo Kurt sonando divertido– sólo te quedaste de pie paralizado, maldiciendo en tu cabeza, hasta que el tipo viniera y te descubriera.-

- Eso no es cierto.-

Kurt sólo levanto una ceja. – No deberías bajar todavía –dijo– desde que no te ha visto, se ha de estar preguntando en dónde has estado..-

Por supuesto que Kurt tenía la razón, Blaine suspiró.

- Tú sabes… –empezó Kurt, y fue entonces cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de que no se habían movido, todavía estaban de pie, cerca, muy cerca. Podía oler el champú de Kurt, era de frutas, lo que no le convenía en absoluto, pero olía muy bien. – Tú sabes, yo quería cantar.-

Blaine no dijo nada durante unos largos segundos, Kurt nunca, y quería decir nunca, hablaba de sí mismo, su propio pasado, en absoluto. No sabía que decir, no quería espantarlo y hacer que se cerrara de nuevo. Eligió decir un simple – ¿Ah, sí?.-

- Humju –confirmó Kurt, con los ojos fijos en la pared que estaba al lado de la cabeza de Blaine. – Yo solía cantar. –repitió, tan cerca que su aliento flotaba como un fantasma sobre los labios de Blaine – Todo el tiempo. Algunos dijeron que era una mierda, algunos dijeron que era muy bue…-

Si Blaine hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer después, se hubiera detenido y marchado.

No se detuvo porque se dio cuenta que estaba besando a Kurt, probando el sabor de su lengua, y para entonces era demasiado tarde. Había estado tan cerca, que había necesitado apenas, apoyarse en nada.

¿Habrá sabido Kurt que él iba a…?

Empezó a intentar alejarse, pero Kurt agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y se aferró con un férreo control, su lengua recorría la boca de Blaine, mientras lo apretaba más cerca de él.

La alarma estaba sonando en la cabeza de Blaine. Era ruidosa y gritaba, al final se las arregló para hacer palanca en las manos de Kurt para que lo soltara. Le dio la vuelta con fuerza y lo presionó contra la pared, clavando sus manos a su espalda.

-Eso… –susurró Blaine con dureza, reforzando su control sobre los brazos de Kurt, pasó la línea.

- Tú me besaste –Kurt jadeó, luchando un poco contra la pared. – ¿Te gusta lo rudo?. –arrastró las palabras, lanzando a Blaine una mirada oscura sobre su hombro, quien lo dejó ir ya que la mirada le quemaba. Dio un paso atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kurt se dio la vuelta lentamente, frotándose las muñecas. Sus ojos azules se volvieron más obscuros y peligrosos, Blaine se preguntaba qué demonios acababa de hacer.

**¡OH MI DIOS! Amé este capítulo! Fabuloso ¿no lo creen? :DD Ojala puedan pasar la voz sobre este fic (:**

**Nos vemos el domingo! Espero sus reviews y/o preguntas 3 ABRAZOS!**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Chicoooos, bonito domingo ¿Cómo están? Gracias por todo su apoyo son increíbles, en este capítulo pueden preguntarme todo lo que ustedes gusten, créanme TODO ) y en el cap del Miércoles les contesto ¿Les gusta la idea? Bueno sin más, ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**Eres la vida en medio de la muerte"**

**CAPITULO 12**

Kurt se pasó la lengua por los labios y dio un paso adelante, conectando sus bocas de nuevo, con un sonido que parecía un gruñido. Su mano delgada se enroscó alrededor del cuello de Blaine, sus uñas se encajaban levemente en su piel, mientras trataba de acercase los más posible. Su mano se movió de su cuello, a la parte posterior de la cabeza, sus dedos excavaban entre el pelo gelificado de Blaine. Su agarre era como un vicio.

Las habilidades de Kurt para besar no son malas, Blaine pensó cuando progresivamente le devolvió el beso. Los labios de Kurt temblaron contra los suyos, como si estuviera sonriendo. Se sentía bien, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había besado a alguien; pero eso estaba mal. No importa lo bueno, estaba mal, y si alguien los descubriera, tendría consecuencias muy graves.

Blaine casi perdió el equilibrio, cuando Kurt empezó a caminar hacia delante. Se apoyó en la formación de los bíceps de Kurt. Kurt logró que los dos caminaran fuera de la puerta del baño, Blaine trató de apartarlo, pero el agarre de Kurt era como el de una sanguijuela. La parte trasera de las rodillas de Blaine chocaron contra el borde de la cama, se puso rígido. De ninguna manera, pensó, y apretó las piernas para que las rodillas no se le doblaran.

- Kurt –murmuró contra los labios de Kurt, y una vez más se sorprendió de la fuerza del cuerpo pequeño de Kurt, ya que era muy difícil apartarlo. Su corazón latía en su pecho; podía sentir que Kurt trataba de tirarlo hacia abajo, hacia la cama. Eso no podía pasar, al final se las arregló para girar su cabeza, rompiendo el beso como pudo. Dio un salto de distancia, Kurt lo soltó.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios hinchados. -No te puedes enojar conmigo. –dijo. Su voz era baja y ronca, Blaine casi quiso besarlo de nuevo. – Tú iniciaste.-

Blaine no respondió. Su corazón aún latía tan fuerte, que parecía que acababa de correr un maratón. No podía hacer nada con Kurt. No era seguro y él podría, si fuera descubierto, ser despedido o enviado a la cárcel. Quería huir, pero era exactamente como Kurt había dicho, durante el pánico se paralizaba.

Había casi logrado empujarlo hacia la cama y Blaine no pudo evitar preguntarse, si hubiera sido capaz de detener a Kurt.

- ¿Tú sabías? –preguntó Blaine en voz baja, mirando al suelo, porque él no podía mirarlo por mucho tiempo cuando el prisionero lo miraba de esa forma.

- ¿Saber qué? –preguntó Kurt, a pesar de que parecía que sabía exactamente de lo que Blaine estaba hablando.

- ¿Sabías que lo haría? ¿Por eso me dijiste eso?- ¿Me dijiste esos pedazos de información personal, para hacerme pensar que estabas dispuesto a cambiar? ¿Para que me dieran ganas de besarte aún más?.-

Kurt lo miró por pocos momentos, antes de desviar la mirada de Blaine.

- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso?-

Blaine lo siguió con la mirada mientras caminada al otro lado de la habitación y se detuvo dándole la espalda. Blaine se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose incómodo.

- Tú dime.

- ¿Tienes novia, Blaine? –preguntó Kurt y se dio la vuelta.

- No –respondió Blaine y se trasladó hacia la mesa, cuando Kurt se acercó a la cama. Eso le recordaba a las peleas de gatos; había visto varias que pasaban en su jardín. Nunca cruzaban la mirada con el otro, sólo dando vuelta en círculos, esperando a ser el primero en atacar.

Kurt se sentó en la cama, cruzó las piernas y se apoyó en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué? Eres un hombre guapo. –le guiño un ojo, Blaine gimió, apartando la mirada. Kurt tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Tenía que dejar de tratar de llegar a Blaine, porque estaba funcionando.

No podía irse ahora, eso significaba que Kurt había ganado ésta. Tuvo que recordarse que a Kurt le gustaba provocar, que le gustaba bromear. Blaine no podía darle la ventaja de demostrarle que lo que hacía estaba funcionando.

- No tengo tiempo –dijo Blaine– trabajo mucho.-

Kurt levantó una ceja, parecía casi sugerente.

- Encuentra una en el trabajo.-

Blaine le dio a Kurt una dura mirada, Kurt se mordió el labio, ocultando una sonrisa. Blaine deseaba que no hiciera eso todo el tiempo, deseaba, que sólo se permitiera sonreír a sí mismo.

¿Qué hiciste tan horrible, que ni siquiera te permites sonreír?

Entonces Kurt suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

- Está bien –dijo, y parecía que se estaba forzando a decir lo siguiente. – Bueno, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?. –suspiró de nuevo, – Me pasé de la raya.-

Blaine levantó una ceja.

- Vamos, sigue.-

Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? –gimió– lo siento. ¿Está bien?-

¿Kurt realmente se estaba disculpando? Blaine entornó los ojos hacia él, sin saber que creer. Sin embargo Kurt parecía bastante incomodo, como si no se sintiera cómodo al disculparse. Sonrío.

- Te perdono –dijo, sin ser capaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. – Estás ruborizado –señalo– realmente no te gusta pedir disculpas, ¿verdad?.-

Kurt bufó, y se alejó de él, mirando hacia la pared.

Todavía sonriendo, Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt, un poco más cerca de lo que normalmente haría. De alguna manera las disculpas de Kurt lo habían calmado. Tal vez se podrían olvidar de eso, y ser amigos.

- Ya sabes que sólo me disculpo para satisfacerte. –dijo Kurt – yo no hice nada. Tú me besaste primero.-

Blaine sabía eso, por supuesto. Lo sabía, pero no podía admitirlo porque iba contra la ley. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber besado primero a Kurt, no significaba que lo que había hecho Kurt después, no estaba fuera de lugar, había cruzado la línea. No podía hacer nada de eso con un prisionero. Recordó cuando Anne le contó del otro oficial que lo había hecho, y había sido suspendido. Blaine en realidad quería mantener su trabajo. Su trabajo y su reputación.

- Bien –dijo Kurt cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine no diría nada. – Yo me echaré la culpa, no te preocupes por eso.-

Se inclinó hacia atrás, recargándose sobre sus manos y cerró los ojos. Su boca se ajustó a lo que podía asemejar un puchero, y Blaine sonrío.

"Eres lindo."

Las palabras estaban en la punta de la lengua, eso era lo que le hubiera dicho, allí mismo, de haber estado en otro lugar. Se tenía que recordar constantemente que Kurt estaba en prisión. Había cometido un crimen, incluso algo que tal vez estaba en contra de la moral de Blaine. No se podía olvidar de eso, sólo porque Kurt era encantador e interesante.

- Debería irme –dijo, entonces Kurt abrió los ojos. El destello de decepción fue evidente, sólo una fracción de segundos, pero había estado allí.

- Sí –admitió, sentado con la espalda recta. – Tu papá de seguro se está preguntando en dónde estás.-

- Mierda. – Blaine asintió, pensando en su padre, al que sólo le había dicho que iría a fumar. Había tenido el tiempo de fumar cincuenta cigarrillos, el tiempo que había pasado en la celda de Kurt – Sí, probablemente.-

Se levantó y se sacudió un poco el polvo de su uniforme.

- Muy bien, nos vemos –dijo sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

- Sí, nos… no, espera –Kurt se levantó y se acercó a un punto en el hombro de Blaine.

Blaine se quedó inmóvil, pero Kurt rápidamente retiró la mano.

- Aquí –dijo, pellizcando un cabello castaño entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. – No queremos preguntas acerca de esto. –dijo mientras dejaba caer el cabello.

Estaban parados muy cerca, de nuevo. Su mirada cayó de los ojos de Kurt, hacia sus labios.

- ¿Tienes asma, Kurt? –Blaine soltó antes de que se arrepintiera, y Kurt parpadeó, fue tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Perdón? – Kurt tenía el ceño fruncido, pero Blaine no sabía si eso significaba que estaba equivocado o que tenía la razón.

- Te vi con el inhalador –confesó y se sintió un poco aliviado cuando Kurt dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Me espiaste?.-

- No –dijo Blaine rápidamente. – Yo sólo… ¿tienes...?-

- Ése… no es asunto tuyo. –Kurt aún se veía con la guardia baja, y por primera vez el era el que parecía incomodo.

- No es nada de qué avergonzarse –dijo Blaine, y los ojos de Kurt rápidamente se relucieron, frunciendo el ceño. – Es sólo…-

- He dicho que no es de tu incumbencia –dijo de nuevo Kurt, esta vez más firme. Se burló. – Mierda, eres curioso.-

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

- Qué esperas, no me dices nada.

Kurt se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? –preguntó, y Blaine tenía el presentimiento que no ya no estaban hablando más del inhalador. – ¿Qué pasa si no te quiero decir? ¿Qué pasa si quiero que hagas tu propia opinión acerca de mí?-

Blaine no se había puesto a pensar de esa manera, y tuvo que admitir que Kurt tenía un buen punto. Tenía sentido, que él quisiera que formara sus propias opiniones y no tomar como base lo que los demás decían de él o lo que había hecho.

Él realmente quería saber lo que había hecho. Esa era sólo su personalidad. Era entrometido y curioso, metió la nariz donde no le importaba. Pero…

- Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró– lo siento, yo soy…-

- Curioso – Kurt terminó– todo el mundo lo es. Está bien.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, lo que puso fin a la conversación. Entendía lo que Kurt quería decir, en realidad lo hacía, pero no quería dejar de averiguar. Tenía que averiguar. Había llegado muy lejos para no hacerlo. Tal vez debería dejar de intentar sacarle la información a Kurt; se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba nada cuando Kurt se angustiaba.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió, las cerraduras al abrirse, hicieron un fuerte clic, que resonó en todo el corredor.

- No está mal.-

- ¿Huh? - Blaine se dio la vuelta, a medio camino por la puerta. – ¿Qué no lo está?-

- El, hum… – Kurt miró alrededor y parpadeó agitando su mano en el aire, como si no pudiera recordar la palabra, pero era obvio que en realidad no quería decirla. – Lo tuve cuando era más joven, pero luego mejoró. Ahora, es sólo cuando… tú sabes.-

Blaine no contestó, sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, como diciendo que estaba bien. Salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

**888888888888**

- ¿Dónde demonios has estado?-

Blaine se detuvo en la puerta, cuando todo el mundo en la sala volteó a mirarlo. Se rascó la garganta con nerviosismo.

- Fuera. Necesitaba un descanso.-

- Necesitabas… – Puck miró su reloj. – ¿Un descanso de cuarenta y cinco minutos? ¿De hacer el papeleo?.-

- Sí – Blaine rió, a pesar de que sonaba forzada para sus oídos. – Sí, yo… ¿dónde está papá?.-

- Se fue hace media hora –dijo Finn. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, con el teléfono presionado entre la mejilla y el hombro. – No se sentía como para esperar tu lamentable trasero de regreso.-

- Lo siento - Blaine se encogió de hombros. – En realidad necesitaba un descanso, me olvidé del tiempo.-

- Tienes que hacer tu trabajo rápido, entonces –dijo Finn. – Antes de que el jefe regrese y se dé cuenta de que no lo has hecho. Todavía no entiendo que hiciste afuera que fue tan emocionante, para que se te olvidara el tiempo por cuarenta y cinco minutos.-

- Mirando aves.-

No tenía idea porque había dicho eso. Cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado del pasatiempo mas frívolo en el mundo, enrojeció, pero guardó la compostura.

Finn resopló al teléfono y Puck inhaló el café a través de la nariz, tosiendo en el siguiente minuto, tratando de respirar. Santana, la única chica del grupo, se reía desde la esquina donde estaba sentada.

- ¿Mirar aves? –se rió golpeando a Puck en la espalda para que pudiera respirar.

- Me gustan las aves, ¿de acuerdo?.-

Puck no pudo aguantar la risa y Blaine miró hacia su escritorio. Tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer.

- No se rían de él –dijo Santana a Puck y Finn. – Creo que es un pasatiempo agradable– aunque al decir esto apretaba su labio inferior con fuerza, sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

- Humju –asintió Finn aún con el teléfono entre la mejilla y el hombro.

Puck aún se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Tres horas más tardes, Blaine había terminado con sus papeles, y estaba tarareando para sí mismo mientras se lavaba las manos en el baño. Había logrado terminar todo el papeleo justo antes de que la jefa, la mujer también apodada el Dragón, regresara a la estación.

Blaine cerró la llave del agua, se miró en el espejo, y saltó. Alguien estaba allí parado, mirándolo.

- Mierda –gritó cuando se dio la vuelta, su corazón latía locamente dentro de su pecho.

- ¿Qué demonios?.-

Sebastián estaba apoyado en una de las butacas, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos verdes, estaban mirando fijamente a Blaine.

- Tú no eres un observador de aves.-

Blaine sentía que había empezado a sudar, pero se hizo el tonto.

- En realidad lo soy.-

- Sí, esa mierda no funciona conmigo –dijo Sebastián. Parecía enojado. – Yo sé dónde estuviste.-

- ¿Y dónde?.-

- Estuviste con él –escupió– ¿qué te dije acerca de él? ¿Eh? ¿No te lo advertí? Dime algo, ¿eres estúpido?.-

Blaine balbuceó en varias ocasiones. Estaba jodido, aunque realmente no creía que Sebastián tuviera el derecho de meterse en esto.

– Yo… yo no… que… no soy estúpido –soltó Blaine– ¿quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?-

- Por un lado, soy un oficial de policía, y lo que estás haciendo es ilegal.-

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué asumes que estoy haciendo algo? –dijo Blaine tirando algunas toallas de papel de la caja que estaba pegada en la pared y se secó las manos.

Sebastián sólo frunció el ceño.

- Como te dije, no te tragues toda la mierda que sale de él. Te está manipulando, creas o no.-

- Humju –Blaine tiró la toalla de papel en el cubo de basura y trató de salir del baño, pero Sebastián lo sujeto del codo.

- Él planea todo lo que hace –dijo– todo, todo lo que dice y hace, lo tiene cuidadosamente planeado. Cualquiera que sean sus planes contigo, te tiene justo en donde él quiere..-

- No lo hace –gruñó Blaine. Sebastián se estaba empezando a irritar demasiado. – Sólo estoy visitándolo, acompañándolo.-

- Te lo digo –dijo Sebastián, buscando deliberadamente los ojos de Blaine. – No…

- ¿Por qué eres tan paranoico? –quiso saber Blaine, tirando bruscamente de su brazo para que Sebastián lo soltara. – No es tu asunto de todos modos.-

- No es… – Sebastián se calmó un poco. – Sólo… sólo no digas que no te lo advertí. Lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso.-

- Sí, yo no lo creo.-

Se miraron el uno al otro un largo momento, hasta que Sebastián suspiró.

- Muy bien –se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, pero antes de que lograra cerrarla Blaine abrió la boca.

- No creas que no me di cuenta que tu eres el oficial que fue suspendido el año pasado.-

Observó, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, cómo Sebastián se congeló durante varios segundos, antes de que saliera corriendo.

A pesar de que se sentía satisfecho por lograr ahuyentar a Sebastián, no podía negar que ya había considerado lo que le acababa de decir; que Kurt sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 12! ¿Qué les pareció? Saben que sus comentarios me hacen muy muy feliz (: quería comentarles si les gustaría que el fic tuviera un soundtrack ¿Qué opinan? ((:  
Si en la próxima actualización llegamos a los 100 reviews les subo 2 capitulos! Yeeii c:  
Los quiero mucho y tengan lindo dia y feliz lunes y feliz martes c: Okya xD**


	13. Capitulo 13

**¡CHICOS! Hola Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy muy muy contenta por que llegamos a los 106 reviews :'DD aww me hacen muy muy feliz! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Sé que les prometí doble capítulo si llegábamos a los 100 pero vengo super apurada por que la escuela me dejo muchísima tarea que no he empezado y solo tenía listo este capítulo ( espero me disculpen!**

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**Mi espíritu duerme en algún lugar frio"**

**CAPITULO 13**

Sebastián había estado enviándole miradas enojadas todo el día, Blaine lo había ignorado.

No tenía ganas de tratar con él, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sebastián le había dicho, porque, después de todo, Blaine se había preguntado lo mismo. ¿Sabía Kurt en realidad lo que estaba haciendo? ¿En realidad estaba jugando al títere y al maestro, y sabía todo lo que Blaine haría? Era un pensamiento aterrador, pero no se lo tragó por completo. Sabía con certeza que Kurt no había esperado que supiera lo del medicamento del asma, y después de todo, eso demostraba que no tenía control sobre todo. Blaine aún podía pasar alrededor de él, desapercibido; aún lo podía tomar con la guardia baja.

Sebastián debía haber sido muy crédulo para dejar que Kurt jugara con él, para dejarlo ir tan lejos, como él había supuesto.

Blaine se preguntó como había sucedido, se preguntaba como Kurt había seducido a Sebastián. ¿Habrá utilizado los mismos trucos con Sebastián que los que estaba utilizando con Blaine? ¿Cómo se dio algo con Sebastián? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había resistido?

Tal vez esa era la única razón por la que Sebastián parecía aterrado del prisionero.

Tal vez, Kurt era un recordatorio de sus pecados, y no podía soportarlo, así que mantuvo la distancia. Incluso si Blaine entendiera por qué le había advertido del prisionero, no creía que dejarlo solo sería lo mejor. Él parecía querer compañía, y Blaine era una sociable mariposa; le gustaba hacer feliz a la gente. Ahora, definitivamente Kurt era como una misión, no sólo con respecto a sus crímenes. Blaine tenía la misión de hacer sonreír a Kurt.

**888888888888888**

Por suerte, James ya se había ido para cuando llego a su departamento, dejando una nota en la cocina para anunciar su salida.

Blaine vagó sin darse cuenta alrededor de su departamento, pensando en Kurt y Sebastián.

No había sido capaz de retirar de su mente a ninguno de los dos, desde que Sebastián lo confrontó en el baño esta mañana. Esperaba que no se lo dijera a ella, a su jefa. Podría, porque parecía pensar que Kurt era una persona extremadamente peligrosa y quería que Blaine se mantuviera alejado de él. Blaine no sabía lo que haría si fuera suspendido o despedido. El quería seguir visitando a Kurt, si se lo permitían.

No sabía que pensar de la teoría de Sebastián, de que Kurt lo sabía todo; eso le molestaba enormemente. Nadie puede saberlo todo. Kurt no tenía forma de saber cómo reaccionaría Blaine a las cosas que él hiciera. Que Kurt se estaba burlando de él era evidente y Blaine podía, hasta cierto punto, entender que necesitaba hacerlo; no tenía mucho que hacer en esa pequeña celda todo el día y tenía que crear su propio entretenimiento.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá, dando un profundo respiro y rascándose la cabeza.

Se preguntó, si debería preocuparse por estar defendiendo tanto a Kurt.

**8888888888888**

La próxima vez que Blaine había visto al prisionero, había estado actuando… extraño. No podía asegurarlo, pero había algo extraño en él. Había algo en sus ojos que era diferente y hacía un gesto constante con la frente, como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos.

Blaine lo miró intensamente desde su lugar en la cafetería. Kurt estaba sentado en su mesa de siempre, alejado de los demás. Estaba comiendo, aunque no mucho, pero eso ya era algo.

De vez en cuando al comer, la mano derecha de Kurt, la que sostenía el tenedor, empezaba a temblar y tenía que soltarlo. Blaine vio como Kurt apoyaba la frente en sus nudillos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa de madera.

No lo había visto así antes, le preocupaba porque no sabía qué era lo que le estaba haciendo actuar así. Nadie más pareció darse cuenta. Los prisioneros estaban muy ocupados en no mirarle, para que se dieran cuenta y Blaine era el único que destacaba en el comedor, el día de hoy.

Hubiera ido hasta Kurt, si no fuera porque recibió una orden estricta de permanecer en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo, a menos que una pelea o algo así ocurriera, lo que no sucedió.

Este lugar era aburrido, a excepción de Kurt.

- Pobre muchacho.-

Blaine volvió la cabeza, sorprendido de ver a Anne, ex-psiquiatra de Kurt, de pie junto a él. Estaba mirando a Kurt con ojos suaves y compasivos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Blaine, mirando de nuevo a Kurt. Estaba hurgando en los guisantes de su plato, su rostro más pálido que de costumbre, su piel casi translucida, hasta el punto donde se podían ver las venas en sus brazos.

- Es el duodécimo.-

- ¿Qué pasa en el duodécimo? –regresó su atención a la mujer, sintiendo como si le faltara algo.

- Su último día en la corte –dijo suspirando profundamente. – ¿No lo escuchaste? Esta por toda la estación.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza. No, no lo había escuchado. No creyó que ninguno de los otros internos supiera, porque seguramente hubieran estado hablando de ello.

Sin embargo, Sebastián probablemente sabía.

- Finalmente le van a dar la sentencia final –continuó Anne -Había sido incierto desde que llego aquí, porque no hablaba de lo que sucedió, en absoluto. Sólo confesó hacerlo, eso es todo. –suspiró. -Traté de hacerlo hablar y explicar lo que realmente paso, pero…-

- Oh –fue todo lo que pudo decir a eso. No sabía que más decir. Miró a Kurt, queriendo ir allí más que nada. Parecía que podía soportar algo de apoyo en ese momento, y nadie se lo daba; tenía que lidiar solo con eso. – ¿Cuántos años crees que le van a dar?. – Preguntó con un poco de miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

Anne suspiró profundamente y cruzó los brazos. – Muchos –dijo -Sin una declaración es… si él se explicara, tal vez sería más fácil para él, pero cuando se reúsa, no nos da otra opción.-

- ¿Cuántos son "muchos", exactamente?.-

- Lo suficiente para asegurarse que no vuelva a ver el exterior de este lugar, de nuevo.-

El estómago de Blaine se comprimió, pero no era como si no hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

- Sólo deseo que hablara –dijo Anne– Me preocupo por él, aunque ya no sea mi paciente. Creo que habla aún menos con su nuevo psiquiatra, de lo que hablaba conmigo.-

- ¿Quién es el nuevo? – Blaine no sabía que tenía uno ahora, pero debió habérselo imaginado.

- Su nombre es David Jackson. Es bueno. Pero ser bueno no es suficiente cuando se trata de Kurt. – sonrío ligeramente. – Me gustaría volver a trabajar con él si pudiera, en realidad me gustaría.-

- ¿Por qué no puedes?-

- Oh, ya sabes –miró a Blaine sonriendo. – No soy tan joven como antes. Ese trabajo, en realidad es muy pesado. No es sólo hablar con pacientes, es mucho más que eso. Realmente me gustaría poder volver con él, pero no puedo regresar sólo por un paciente.-

- ¿No puedes hablar con él? –se preguntó Blaine. -Seguro que tenía que haber una manera. – Sin ser oficialmente su psiquiatra, quiero decir.-

- Oh, yo no creo que él me hablaría así. Ya sabes como es.-

- Si… – Blaine se deprimió, sintiendo una oleada de tristeza sobre él. No le gustaba la idea de que Kurt estuviera encerrado de por vida. – Él es un gran misterio.-

- Lo es –estuvo de acuerdo Anne, asintiendo con la cabeza. – Hasta ahora aún no entiendo completamente cómo funciona su mente.-

Blaine tampoco.

Las miles de preguntas que quería hacer, pero sabía que Anne no quería o podría contestar, daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. ¿Por qué él es de esa manera? ¿Por qué guarda tantos secretos? ¿Por qué no puede sonreír? ¿Por qué parece que se tortura a sí mismo? ¿Por qué quiere morir? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Quería gritar la última pregunta a los cuatro vientos, para que todo el mundo pudiera oírla, tal vez alguien lo supiera.

Entonces pensó en lo que el prisionero le había dicho y se preguntó… ¿realmente importa?

Realmente deseaba poder decir que no. Deseaba poder decir que lo que había hecho Kurt no importaba. Pero no lo hizo.

**888888888888**

Era extraño, no ver a Kurt en su celda, el mismo día. Había sido recogido por dos oficiales, y escoltado al tribunal esposado. Había mantenido la cabeza agachada mientras pasaba a un lado de Blaine, sus pasos eran pesados, y se veía incomodo con los dos oficiales que mantenían un fuerte control sobre sus brazos. Sus labios se estaban sacudiendo, probablemente quería gruñirles, pero estaba luchando por no hacerlo.

Tenía un aspecto pequeño y frágil entre ellos, no lucía intimidante y fuerte como siempre. Eso hizo sentir a Blaine querer protegerlo. Quería dar un paso adelante, y pedirles que aflojaran su agarre de las muñecas de Kurt o de lo contrario le podrían dejar un moretón. Quería pedirles que no lo empujaran dentro del coche con demasiada violencia, y quería preguntarles si podía acompañarlos.

Habían pasado más de dos horas y Kurt aún no regresaba de la corte. Blaine estaba tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa, con los ojos en el reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardará? No sabía si era bueno o malo que tomara tanto tiempo.

Otra media hora pasó lentamente, cuando las puertas se abrieron, y entraron los dos oficiales, seguidos del jefe y Kurt entre ellos. Sus pasos se arrastraban más que antes, con la cabeza agachada.

Tenía las manos cruzadas delante de él, con las esposas en su lugar, y los dos oficiales tenía el mismo fuerte agarre sobre la parte superior de sus brazos como cuando se habían ido. Lo llevaron a través de la habitación y empezaron a subir las escaleras, diciéndole a Kurt que caminara más rápido.

Blaine miró a Kurt con el corazón encogido. Kurt parecía haber sido drenado, estaba a la mitad de sus energías, medio se arrastró por las escaleras. Debió haber perdido toda su energía, estando en la corte.

- Wow, ¿era ese…? – Puck se volvió hacia Blaine. Había estado de pie junto a Blaine, viendo a Kurt con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. – ¿Era ese…?-

- Sí – Blaine se frotó la frente. – Sí, era él.-

- Wow –repitió Puck mirando las escaleras. – No puedo creer que estuve a tan poca distancia del prisionero 815. –se estremeció para crear un efecto dramático.

Blaine rodó los ojos, pensando en lo cerca, que el mismo había estado de él, y casi se echó a reír del hecho de que Puck parecía pensar que había tenido mucho valor de no correr por su vida, cuando Kurt había caminado junto a él.

- No parece tan temible como en los cuentos, ¿verdad?. –preguntó Puck. – Quiero decir, cuando lo he visto en el comedor, sólo está sentado y jugando con sus alimentos y ahora se veía, no sé… –miró a Blaine esperando que dijera algo.

Blaine se limitó a asentir. Se moría de ganas de ir a ver a Kurt, pero tenía que esperar hasta que no pareciera sospechoso ir hasta allá.

- Escuché que estaba en el tribunal –continúo Puck, sin darse cuenta de la falta de participación de Blaine en la conversación. Así que Puck continuo. – Me pregunto cuánto le dieron.-

Blaine deseaba saberlo.

**88888888888 **

Se empezó a acercar el final del turno de Blaine y él realmente no podía esperar más. Tenía que ver a Kurt.

No le había gustado lo agotado que lucía Kurt y el desesperadamente quería saber si estaba bien. Quería saber lo que habían hablado en la corte, pero las posibilidades de que Kurt le dijera eran escasas, al menos estaba preparado para eso.

Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, con las piernas acurrucadas junto a su pecho, apenas movió un músculo cuando Blaine llamó a la puerta.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, vio quien era, y luego miró hacia otro lado.

Lo primero que golpeó a Blaine, fue que Kurt no sonrío. Ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio. Había pensado que Kurt había visto su expresión, pero ahora se dio cuenta que no lo hizo. Algo brillaba siempre detrás de sus ojos. Maldad, ira, diversión, lujuria, eso no importaba, algún tipo de emoción siempre estaba presente. Ahora, sin embargo, no había nada.

Blaine rápidamente abrió las dos cerraduras y entró.

- Hey –dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia delante.

El hecho de que Kurt no respondiera fue más incómodo que cuando era descarado y cruzaba la línea, Blaine se mordió el labio, succionándolo. Estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama junto a él, pero algo estaba en el camino.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mientras levantaba el libro. Los ojos de Kurt miraron su mano.

- No toques eso –dijo y lo tomó de las manos de Blaine, lo dejó al otro lado de su cuerpo, y volvió a su posición anterior.

Blaine se sentó.

- ¿Qué libro es?.-

- El último libro que voy a leer antes de morir –respondió simplemente Kurt. A Blaine se le puso la piel de gallina sólo por el tono de su voz.

- Bien. –asintió. Se preguntó si la tensión de la corte, habían hecho a Kurt pensar de nuevo en el suicidio, pero él esperaba que no. Si ese fuera el caso, él personalmente, haría todo lo posible para impedirlo.

- ¿Quieres…? –se aclaró la garganta. Realmente no tenía idea de que decir cuando Kurt estaba en silencio. – ¿Quieres que me vaya?-

Los ojos de Kurt parpadearon al encontrarse con los de Blaine por una fracción de segundos, antes de que apartara la vista de nuevo.

- No lo sé –dijo finalmente en voz baja.

Eso no le dio mucha información a Blaine, pero al menos no había dicho que sí.

- Hey –puso una mano en la rodilla de Kurt, apretándola– ¿por qué no hablas?-

- Conmigo, con ellos, con Anne..-

- No tiene sentido –dijo Kurt estirando las piernas, las extendió frente a sí mismo y colocó los pies en el suelo. – No me importa.-

- Eso no es cierto.-

- Merezco estar aquí, ¿no lo entiendes? – Kurt lo miraba bruscamente, y el fuego que siempre había estado allí, había vuelto. Si no completamente, al menos un poco.

- No estoy seguro de eso –desafío Blaine. Mostraba más cuando estaba así de vulnerable. – Lo puedo ver en tus ojos ahora mismo. Creo que si hablaras…-

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando –dijo Kurt – Si supieras no dirías eso. No deberías decir eso.-

- Creo…-

Se escuchó un ruido al final del pasillo, Kurt levantó su mano silenciando a Blaine, que se puso rígido por completo. ¿Alguien estaba haciendo rondas de nuevo?

- ¿Qué hora es? –susurró Kurt, escuchando, por si algo se acercaba.

- Uh, casi las nueve. ¿Debería…?.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño y Kurt asintió.

Blaine se levantó, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, estaba apenas adentro cuando ese alguien se detuvo en la puerta de Kurt. La puerta del baño no estaba cerrada completamente, sino que estaba abierta lo suficiente para que Blaine pudiera mirar.

No era alguien haciendo rondas, alguien que se acercaba a la habitación de Kurt. Una mujer. Podía oír el ruido de sus llaves cuando abrió las cerraduras, luego la mujer había entrado. Blaine la reconoció, pero no tenía un nombre para poner a su rostro. Era joven, muy posiblemente había estado el mismo tiempo que Sebastián, y tal vez llevaba un año de internado.

Su voz temblaba un poco mientras hablaba, aunque era claro que estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

- Levántate –se suponía que eso tenía que sonar como una orden, pero le salió de un modo patético y débil.

Kurt hizo lo que le dijo sin ninguna queja. Tal vez hubiera sido descarado con ella, si fuera cualquier otro día, pero hoy sólo se levantó y caminó hacia la mujer estirando las manos hacia la joven, con las palmas hacia arriba.

- Bien –suspiró y dio un paso hacia Kurt. Era más que obvio que estaba asustada, que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar, menos aquí.

Fue entonces cuando Blaine notó que tenía algo en la mano, algo pequeño y blanco. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y rápidamente retrocedió hasta topar con la puerta.

- Aquí –dijo ahora con la voz más clara. – Tómatela.-

- Sí, señora –dijo Kurt suavemente, y tomó la pequeña taza, sacando algo dentro de ella. Blaine entendió que eran pastillas; medicamentos.

Blaine contuvo la respiración; si la chica giraba sólo un poco más a la izquierda, lo hubiera encontrado, y todo habría terminado.

Se quedó hasta que Kurt hubiera tragado las pastillas con un vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesa de madera.

- Listo –dijo dejando el vaso. – No deberías lucir tan asustada.-

Su respiración se atoró un poco en su garganta, como si lo que le dijo Kurt la hubiera asustado aún más.

- T-tú no… hum… –tartamudeó nerviosamente, sujetándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. – Aquí hay una más.-

- Esta… – Kurt levantó la última píldora. – es una píldora para dormir. Si no te importa, la tomaré un poco más tarde, porque hay algo en la televisión que me gustaría ver.

Le sonrío, era falsa, casi una burla, mas falsa que cualquier sonrisa que le hubiera dado antes a Blaine.

Parecía que quería protestar, pero finalmente asintió.

- Está bien –susurró, abriendo la puerta. Parecía como si no se pudiera alejar lo suficientemente rápido y Blaine se preguntó qué persona tan mala le había asignado esa tarea que obviamente la asustaba demasiado. Blaine estaba seguro que si Kurt hubiera querido, la hubiera quitado del camino fácilmente.

A juzgar por la velocidad de sus pasos, sonaba como si estuviera corriendo por el pasillo, y sólo cuando la puerta al final del mismo estuvo cerrada, Blaine salió de su escondite.

Kurt río secamente.

- Nueva –explicó con un indicio de rolar los ojos. – Linda, sin embargo. Demasiado nerviosa para mí gusto, pero cuando lo pienso, tú actuaste como ella una vez. – inclinó la cabeza. – Sí.-

- No lo hice – Blaine frunció el ceño y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

Estaba feliz de ver que la luz comenzaba a regresar a los ojos de Kurt; había pasado un tiempo desde que estuvo en la corte y tal vez el estrés empezaba a desaparecer.

¿Era porque Blaine estaba aquí?

Kurt volvió a sentarse en la cama, colocando la taza con la pastilla para dormir en la mesita de noche. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Era claro que estaba cansado, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y estaba más pálido que nunca. Tal vez era egoísta quedarse aquí, porque Kurt no podía tomar su pastilla para irse a dormir y poder descansar. Aunque todavía no quería dejarlo solo.

- ¿Qué tipo de píldoras eran?-

- Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello –respondió Kurt, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

- ¿Para qué son?-

Kurt abrió los ojos, mirando a Blaine, y se tocó la sien con su dedo índice. Oh.

- ¿Qué pasa si no las tomas?.-

- Nada bueno –dijo Kurt con lo que asemejaba a una pequeña sonrisa. – Todo lo que esta enjaulado aquí .–se tocó la sien de nuevo– Es liberado.-

La forma en que Kurt dijo eso, hizo estremecer un poco a Blaine. Lo hizo sonar como si realmente estuviera loco pero Blaine no pensaba que lo estaba. Pensó que Kurt estaba exagerando, probablemente para espantar a Blaine como una forma de entretenimiento gratuito.

Se aseguró de no hacer una mueca.

- Kurt, ¿qué decidió el tribunal?.-

Kurt inclinó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

- Cadena perpetúa. Estaré aquí hasta que muera.-

- Lo siento.-

Blaine lo sentía, en realidad lo sentía.

**Oh dios, pobre Kurt ( ¡hasta aquí el capítulo 13! Espero les haya gustado ((: enseguida responderé a algunas preguntas que me dejaron : **

**Mafer : "¿La historia tendrá un final feliz?" R: Descúbranlo en el capítulo final ;)**

**Ivonne : "Vi en los promos que publicabas sobre Hummelberry, ¿será importante en la historia de Kurt?" R: Por supuesto! Hummelberry es muy importante aquí **

"**¿Falta Mucho para el Klex? ¿Cuántos capítulos son? ¿Habrá secuela?" R: Pronto, lo prometo, son 50 capítulos y no :c no tiene secuela T-T**

**Candy Criss : "Sé sabrá que hubo entre Kurt y Seb, me refiero a lemmon?" R: Sólo puedo decir que habrán menciones Kurtbastian ((: **

**Bueno chicos, vengo volando a dejar el capítulo, tengo que hacer mi tarea ah :'c  
Nos vemos el viernes! Tengan un lindo día :D ¡los quiero mucho!**

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, gracias por recomendar la historia, por sus follows y favoritos. ¡BESOS!**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Chicos, feliz viernes! Les dejaré dos capítulos por que se los debo :33  
Sé que es frustrante no saber que paso con Kurt pero pronto lo sabrán ;) ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**Tu dices que estoy bien, pero todavía me siento roto"**

**CAPITULO 14**

- ¿No acabas de terminar tu turno?

Blaine miró su reloj de pulsera y sí, su turno había terminado hace más de veinte minutos.

- Sí, terminó –dijo, sorprendido que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido sin siquiera estar hablando. No habían estado haciendo nada en realidad, durante la última media hora. Blaine sólo había estado sentado allí, haciéndole compañía a Kurt, y Kurt no se había quejado al respecto.

- Te deberías ir.-

- Sí, tengo qué –dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt. No había logrado traer de vuelta al mismo Kurt de siempre, incluso si lo hubiera intentado. Blaine no se quería ir hasta estar seguro que Kurt se encontraba bien. – Sin embargo, no quiero.-

- Debes.-

Blaine contuvo el aliento mientras alcanzaba la fuerte mandíbula de Kurt y la recorrió con la parte posterior de sus nudillos. Kurt se puso rígido.

- Cuida de ti mismo.-

Blaine retiró su mano y se levantó. Podía sentir como sus ojos le quemaban la espalda.

- Blaine, espera –dijo Kurt en voz baja mientras se levanta frente a él -Yo… –tragó saliva, mirándolo nervioso. O tal vez estaba fingiendo.

Blaine no podía empezar ahora a confiar en él, sólo porque sentía pena por él. Eso lo hacía un blanco fácil.

- Blaine, bésame.-

Blaine abrió los ojos.

- Kurt…-

- Por favor. Bésame.-

La forma en que lo dijo hizo a Blaine inclinar la cabeza casi contra su voluntad. Una vez más estaría bien ¿cierto? Podía besar a Kurt una vez más si lo hacía sentir mejor. Fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que podía hacer algo para que Kurt se sintiera mejor. ¿Cuándo había llegado a esto? ¿Cuándo lo empezó a cuidar tanto?

La respuesta era fácil: desde siempre. Blaine se preocupaba por la gente, estaba en su naturaleza, y Kurt no era la excepción. Tal vez debería haberse convertido en un médico, en lugar de un policía.

Así no se encariñaría tanto con los presos.

Blaine se estaba encariñando con Kurt.

- Bésame –dijo Kurt lamiéndose los labios y acercándose un poco más.

Entonces Blaine lo besó. Enfocó su cabeza hacia un lado y la inclinó, encontrándose con Kurt, llevándolo al centro de la habitación. Kurt hizo un pequeño ruido y se aferró a él, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los costados de Blaine, mientras chupaba el labio de Blaine.

La lengua de Kurt lamía los labios de Blaine, tan exigente, que demandaba la entrada, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Blaine no pudo contener un gemido. El beso rápidamente cambió de lento a apresurado, parecía que Kurt le quería succionar toda la energía a Blaine, alimentándose casi de él, lo que lo hizo más fuerte y más seguro.

Blaine podía sentir como Kurt quería presionarlo contra la puerta, pero Blaine no quería eso. Ambos lucharon por el dominio, tratando sutilmente que el otro retrocediera, hasta que uno golpeara la pared, ambos tratando de dominar el beso, que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un beso muy húmedo.

Si no hubieran sido meses y meses desde la última vez que tuvo novia, no se sentiría así, pero tristemente, Blaine era sólo un hombre, un humano, y Kurt sabía exactamente cómo hacerle perder el juicio. Sabía qué hacer con la lengua "su experta lengua", sabía donde poner sus manos, y sabía cómo acomodar su cabeza para que sus narices no chocaran o sus dientes no se rasparan entre ellos. Esto hacia gemir a Blaine en la parte posterior de su garganta, mientras envolvía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kurt, acariciando el tatuaje que sabía que estaba allí.

Sin embargo, Blaine sabía que tenía que parar, antes de que sus cuerpos empezaran a reaccionar. Sabía que si eso llegaba más lejos, especialmente si Kurt llegaba más lejos, acabarían en la cama, Blaine sabía que lo harían.

El pensamiento de lo que pasaría, hizo que estallara el calor en su ingle, así que rompió el beso, jadeando.

- Buenas noches –dijo con la voz áspera, y Kurt asintió.

- Buenas noches y gracias.-

Kurt asintió y se desenredó de Kurt. Tenía mucho calor alrededor de la boca del estómago y se alegraba de haber parado cuando lo hizo. Mierda, necesitaba echar un polvo.

- Toma tu pastilla para dormir, ¿de acuerdo?.-

Eso hizo reír a Kurt, y dijo suavemente -Sí, oficial.-

Oh, mierda.

Blaine cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente por la nariz, cuando las palabras de Kurt se dirigieron directamente a su entrepierna, haciendo que su polla se contrajera.

- Lo digo enserio –dijo, tratando de pasar por alto la mirada presumida en la cara de Kurt. Se quedó pensando en silencio, así que se lo repitió de nuevo– Toma tu píldora.-

- No iba a ocultarla y guardarla, ya sabes –dijo Kurt – Pero si te hace sentir mejor… –se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomó la píldora. La levantó para que Blaine pudiera verla y se la tomó en seco. – ¿Feliz?.-

Blaine sólo le sonrío. – Que duermas bien.-

- Sí.-

Blaine fue a abrir la puerta, pero cuando buscó la llave en su bolsillo, estaban vacíos. Todavía tenía su juego extra de llaves en el otro bolsillo, pero, ¿dónde demonios…?

Se volvió hacia Kurt, lo agarró de la muñeca derecha, con el rostro enojado.

Kurt tenía el puño cerrado.

- Abre la mano –ordenó Blaine, apretando la muñeca de Kurt probablemente más fuerte de lo necesario. – Dije, abre la maldita mano.-

Los dedos de Kurt se estiraron lentamente alrededor de las llaves de Blaine, y Blaine se las arrebató. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –siseó.

- Te dije que confiaras en mí –dijo Kurt frotándose la muñeca – Y puedes. Pero, ¿viste que fácilmente hice esto sin que ni siquiera lo notaras?.-

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? –medio gritó Blaine, pero Kurt ni se inmutó. – Enserio, Kurt, estoy harto de tus malditos juegos mentales.-

Kurt parecía querer que Blaine explotara, porque sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes. Su personalidad había regresado, pero en ese momento, a Blaine no le importaba.

- Mi punto es, que tomar tus llaves fue más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño. Deberías hacer algo al respecto, te estás volviendo muy descuidado.-

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hubiera notado y hubiese usado mis llaves de repuesto para salir? –preguntó Blaine. ¿Qué habrías hecho?-

- Nada.-

Blaine bufó.

- Sí. Seguro. Ten una buena noche –dijo con una burla y rápidamente se dirigió a través del cuarto. Se apresuró a salir con los dientes apretados.

No podía creer la hazaña que acababa de cometer Kurt. Le molestó demasiado que lo hubiera manipulado así, y con tanta facilidad.

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Deseaba saber que le había tratado de decir Kurt con eso. Básicamente le estaba diciendo que no podía confiar en él, lo que contradecía todo lo que había dicho antes.

Blaine se frotó la frente, más confundido que nunca.

**88888888888888**

- ¿Por qué pareces como si te acabaras de tragar un limón?-

Blaine levantó la vista de su almuerzo.

- No hay razón.-

Finn levantó una ceja.

- De acuerdo.-

- Tiene razón –dijo Puck poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio. – Te ves molesto desde que llegaste hoy. ¿Tiene algo que ver con las horas extras que hiciste en el piso de las celdas la noche anterior?-

Blaine tosió. Un pedazo de manzana se le atoró en la garganta. ¿Se dieron cuenta de eso?

- ¿Qué?.-

- Sí –asintió Finn. – ¿Qué pasó allí?

- ¿Te dijo algo alguno de los internos? –sugirió Puck – Algunos de ellos tienen la boca muy grande. Si te dicen algo lo mejor es ignorarlos porque te están tratando de provocar apropósito.-

- No, no, nada de eso –dijo Blaine rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Puck y Finn no se podían dar cuenta que hacía varias visitas periódicas a Kurt. No había forma de que se dieran cuenta. – No es nada del trabajo, no se preocupen por eso.-

Ninguno de los dos parecía convencido, dándose miradas dudosas el uno al otro, pensando que Blaine no se dio cuenta.

Blaine trató de ignorarlos, no necesitaba también preocuparse por sus colegas. Había reflexionado sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, aún estaba un poco enojado, pero más confundido, por lo tanto, tenía líneas de preocupación en la frente.

"- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hubiera notado y hubiese usado mis llaves de repuesto para salir? –preguntó Blaine. ¿Qué habrías hecho?-"

"- Nada.-"

¿En realidad no hubiera hecho nada?

¿Podía un preso que acaba de ser sentenciado de por vida a estar en prisión, dejar la oportunidad de escapar?

Por otra parte, también había tenido una pistola en la garganta de Blaine, y no había hecho nada.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –dijo Blaine para sus adentros y se frotó la frente en señal de frustración

**888888888888**

A lo largo del día, Blaine tuvo suerte de que le asignaran algunas tareas que habían logrado mantener apartada su mente de Kurt. Fue enviado junto con Puck para solucionar algunas peleas en las calles entre adolescentes. Se había sentido bien al ser capaz de hacer algo, no sólo estar encerrado durante todo el día.

Se fue a casa esa noche y no pensó en Kurt en lo absoluto.

**888888888888**

El día siguiente empezó sin Kurt y sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no se quedó de ésa manera.

Blaine estaba patrullando los pasillos, había caminado a través del segundo y tercer piso, y se dirigía al cuarto.

Sabía que algo andaba mal inmediatamente después de entrar en el pasillo.

Escuchó gritos, golpes, y más gritos y toda la calma en el pasillo se había ido.

- ¡Pónganlo en la cama! –escuchó, seguido de un fuerte:

- ¡No me toques! –y más golpes.

- ¿Qué carajo…? –se preguntó Blaine en voz alta. Mientras caminaba hacia la fuente del alboroto, podía ver a los otros presos tratando de mirar a través de los barrotes, curioseando para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Tal vez debería haber comprendido, pero no lo hizo hasta que caminó por el pasillo y quedó parado fuera de la habitación 32. La habitación de Kurt.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a dos policías, uno de ellos Braun, el hombre barbudo que se había reunido con Blaine el primer día, y dos enfermeras luchando para calmar a Kurt. Miró con rabia, o miedo, o las dos. Lo había visto perder los estribos antes, fuera de control, pero nunca así.

Observó a Kurt tirar una silla contra la pared, antes de retroceder lejos de la gente en la habitación, sus ojos furiosos. Blaine notó que una de las enfermeras tenía una aguja detrás de su espalda, mientras se trataba de acercar al prisionero, acorralándolo poco a poco.

Blaine se quedó en la puerta, pero no parecía que ninguno de ellos se percatara de su presencia, ni siquiera Kurt, que estaba de frente a él.

- Sólo cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el hombre que Blaine no conocía, su voz era extrañamente calmada y profunda. Se volvió hacia una de las enfermeras. – Revisa la habitación, ha estado ocultando su medicamento de nuevo.-

La enfermera asintió, e inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño, probablemente en busca de la medicina oculta. La espalda de Kurt golpeó la pared y era casi como si sus ojos estuvieran escupiendo fuego, eran tan intensos, tan negros a pesar de ser azules.

- No te atrevas a tocarme –advirtió lentamente mientras el oficial que Blaine no conocía se le acercó más.

- ¡No...! –pero el hombre caminó rápidamente y torció los brazos de Kurt detrás de su espalda, encerrándolo en el lugar. Kurt gritó; un grito desesperado, como un ruego, que penetró a Blaine hasta los huesos. Kurt golpeaba al hombre, tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó -Suéltame, mierda, tu maldito… –le dio una patada al hombre en las pantorrillas varias veces, sin ningún efecto.

Blaine estaba clavado en el suelo mientras observaba cómo dos grandes oficiales ataban a Kurt a la cama, y todo lo que podía pensar era en detenerlos. Lo están lastimando, ¿no ven que está asustado?

Mientras Kurt luchaba contra las ataduras, la enfermera que había ido a buscar los medicamentos regresó.

- Los encontré –dijo, tendiendo su mano, mostrando varias pastillas de diferentes colores. – Estaban detrás de la taza del baño. Son las dosis de ayer y hoy.-

- ¿Quién se las dio? –ladró Braun– quien quiera que fuese no se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver que realmente las tomara. Malditos aficionados.- Recorrió una mano por su rostro, a través de su barba plateada, y sacudió la cabeza.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros.

Blaine tenía una buena sensación de saber quien se las había entregado. Probablemente la misma mujer nerviosa que lo había hecho cuando Blaine estaba aquí, sólo que estaba vez no tuvo el coraje de permanecer el tiempo suficiente.

Kurt seguía gritando, tirando de las restricciones en sus muñecas y tobillos.

- ¡Déjenme ir! –gritó, y cuando nadie dijo nada, sus ojos se centraron en la enfermera joven que tenía la aguja en su espalda. – Tú –se dirigió a ella, jadeando– deja que me valla.-

Blaine se sorprendió al escuchar el cambio en su tono de voz. Era más bajo, más tranquilo, casi seductor. Blaine reconoció la voz; era la voz que usaba para manipularlo, para hipnotizarlo. De repente, no sintió más pena. Aun en ese estado, Kurt sabía cómo manipular.

- Vamos nena, no te haré daño.-

- No lo escuches, Lucy –dijo el segundo hombre a la enfermera, que estaba mirando a Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos. – No ha tomado sus medicamentos, no sabe lo que está diciendo.-

- Lucy, ¿verdad? –dijo Kurt, jadeando un poco. – ¿Me puedes desatar, Lucy?-

- N-no –susurró Lucy con voz temblorosa. – Lo la-lamento.-

Kurt soltó un bufido y sus ojos se volvieron más salvajes, Lucy retrocedió rápidamente.

- Estoy seguro que lo lamentas mucho –escupió. – ¡Así, que yo lo siento más! –tiró con fuerza de las restricciones, presionando su cabeza contra la cama, llorando.

- ¡Hummel! –dijo Braun con severidad. – Compórtate.-

- Te voy a matar –dijo Kurt enseguida, a los ojos de la enfermera asustada. – ¡Mierda, te voy a matar! –tiró de nuevo con fuerza de sus ataduras, arqueando la espalda. Era como si estuviera poseído, Blaine se dio cuenta. Había visto películas donde la gente era exorcizada, y se veía exactamente así. ¿Esto era lo que pasaba cuando Kurt no tomaba sus medicamentos? ¿Esto era lo que quería decir que se escapaba de su cabeza?

- Eso es todo –dijo el segundo hombre– Sédalo, Lucy.-

- ¡No! –gritó Kurt y tiró tan fuerte de las ataduras, que Blaine tenía miedo de que rompiera la cama. – ¡No te atrevas!-

Lucy seguía mirando a Kurt, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡Ahora, Lucy!-

Saltó, pero rápidamente hizo lo que se le ordeno y apresuradamente apretó la aguja contra el brazo de Kurt, y se apartó después de que el contenido estaba dentro de Kurt, pareció que no se podía alejar tan rápido como quería.

- ¡Que te jodan! –escupió Kurt detrás de ella, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y sus ojos pestañeaban. Murmuró más maldiciones a la enfermera antes de que poco a poco dejara de luchar y se callara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su cabeza caía hacia un lado sin fuerzas.

**88888888888888**

Blaine paseaba por la oficina, ganándose una mirada de confusión de Puck y Finn.

- Hombre, ¿qué te pasa?-

- Nada –respondió Blaine, suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla. Estaba preocupado por Kurt, quien, dos horas después, estaba dopado y amarrado en su cama.

Que estuviera preocupado, no significaba que no estuviera enojado, pero la visión de Kurt así, había quitado la mayor parte de su ira. ¿Por qué no había tomado sus medicamentos? ¿Quería de nuevo probarle algo a Blaine?

- Tal vez deberías ir a casa –sugirió Puck– te ves un poco pálido.-

- Él no está enfermo.-

Blaine levantó su cabeza para ver a Sebastián en la puerta, con el rostro duro. – Él no está enfermo –repitió, sus ojos verdes clavados en Blaine. Blaine trató sutilmente de sacudir su cabeza; Sebastián no podía decir nada cuando Puck y Finn estaban en la habitación.

- Fue testigo cuando uno de los presos tuvo un episodio mental.-

Episodio mental.

- ¿No es así? –miró a Blaine.

- ¿Lo fuiste? – Puck se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía impresionado. – ¡Eso es genial!.

- ¿Cuál era?- quiso saber Finn y se acercó más a Blaine.

Ellos lo miraban como si estuviera a punto de contar una historia de fantasmas muy emocionante o algo así.

- No es genial –exclamó Blaine irritado– Dios, ¿qué te pasa? –se puso de pie. -Ustedes no tienen respeto, y tú… –se volvió a Sebastián– no te metas en mis asuntos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Sebastián se encogió de hombros, su rostro era indiferente.

Blaine se burló. – Váyanse a la mierda.-

Entonces salió de allí y subió las escaleras. Iba a ver a Kurt ahora.

- Irritable –escuchó decir a Puck antes de que estuviera fuera del alcance de su oído.

**888888888888**

Blaine miró a través de los barrotes antes de entrar, para ver si Kurt estaba despierto, y lo estaba. Estaba mirando hacia el techo, con los brazos y piernas atados a la cama, como antes.

Blaine golpeó y se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Puedo entrar?-

Kurt levantó un poco la cabeza.

- Claro, entra –dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, y Blaine abrió las cerraduras y entró.

- Perdona si no estoy presentable –dijo Kurt, mientras Blaine se acercaba con los ojos todavía en el techo. –Me llenaron de todas las drogas que venían en el libro.- La sonrisa de Kurt estaba un poco aturdida, era claro que aún seguía drogado. Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, y los fijó en el rostro de Blaine.

Blaine sacó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama. – ¿Por qué?-

Los ojos de Kurt se ensombrecieron.

- Te vi, ya sabes. Antes de que la perra me clavara la aguja –suspiró– yo estaba… no lo sé. No recuerdo mucho de eso.-

Blaine frunció el ceño.

- ¿No te acuerdas?-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y Blaine tuvo la sensación de que estaba mintiendo. Tal vez era un mal mentiroso cuando estaba drogado.

- Sólo exploté, y luego no me acuerdo.-

- ¿Estás bien ahora?-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

- Creo. Quiero decir, excepto que mi boca sabe como algodón, que tú tienes tres ojos y no puedo sentir nada, estoy excelente. – En ese momento su sonrisa era muy forzada.

- ¿Tienen ellos que hacer esto a menudo? –preguntó Blaine, mirando las ataduras que mantenían al hombre a su cama. Sus muñecas estaban rojas y despellejadas, después de tirar con tanta fuerza, Blaine quería extender la mano y frotárselas.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no tomaste tus medicamentos?-

Kurt miró hacia otro lado, fijó sus ojos en la pared. Tenía los puños cerrados.

- No me gusta cómo me hacen sentir. No me quiero sentir aturdido –suspiró– Las píldoras me calman.-

Parecía que Kurt estaba diciendo la verdad. Esta podría ser la primera pieza de verdad que Kurt le había dicho. Posiblemente porque estaba drogado. Blaine estaba consciente de que no estaría bien, pero si él podía extraer algo, lo haría.

- Kurt, eso es algo bueno –dijo en voz baja, tratando de razonar con él. – Y tú estás calmado ahora, ¿no?-

- No, no es lo mismo.-

- ¿Es mejor perder el control de esa manera?-

Kurt suspiró profundamente.

- No. Pero no se supone que me sienta tranquilo.-

- ¿Y se supone que debes sufrir? –dijo Blaine con sarcasmo, y la cara de Kurt cambió de nuevo, sus ojos se volvieron extrañamente blancos.

- Suenas como mi vieja psiquiatra –bufó Kurt, pero Blaine no podía ver la emoción en sus ojos, la emoción que siempre se mantenía oculta detrás de esa gruesa pared. Aparentemente dicha pared no era capaz de mantenerse en pie con drogas en su sistema.

- ¿Es malo?-

- Oh, definitivamente –Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa, una risa poco patética.

Blaine lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Ella siempre trataba de penetrar mi cerebro –dijo Kurt -Tratando de psicoanalizarme, tratando de ganarme.-

- ¿Es de Anne de quien estamos hablando? –preguntó Blaine, y Kurt entrecerró los ojos en él.

- ¿Qué más te dijo ella? –preguntó.

- No mucho –dijo Blaine rápidamente– No mucho.-

Kurt pareció no creerle.

- Demasiado para confidencialidad médico-paciente, ya veo. Ahora, vamos... –su rostro se endureció, sus ojos parpadearon de nuevo. – ¿Qué te dijo?-

- Nada –dijo Blaine rascándose el cuello nerviosamente, evitando el contacto visual. Era un mal mentiroso.

- ¿Qué- te- dijo? –repitió Kurt con los dientes apretados. – Blaine, dime.-

- Nada. Nada, lo juro –dijo y en vez de mirarle a los ojos vio su muñeca lastimada– debo conseguir algo para eso –dijo– se van a infectar.-

Kurt se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque su mirada seguía un poco aturdida.

- Mientes –dijo– Estás mintiendo. Ella te dijo algo.-

- Sólo tu nombre –mintió Blaine– pero ya sabes eso. Nada más.-

Kurt bufó pero no dijo nada más, así que Blaine no supo si le creyó o no.

- Ella se retiró, ya sabes –dijo después de un momento. – Anne.-

- Sí, lo sé.-

- De seguro sabes demasiado –dijo Kurt con otro resoplido.

- No lo suficiente –sostuvo Blaine.

- Sabes más que la mayoría.-

- ¿Lo sé?-

Kurt se limitó a asentir y se quedó en silencio. Blaine no entendía que sabía él que las demás personas no. Blaine no sabía nada en absoluto.

- Kurt, ¿no tomaste tus medicamentos para probarme algo? –preguntó Blaine después de un momento. – ¿Para probar que eres peligroso, o cualquier estúpida cosa que me quieras hacer pensar?-

Kurt no respondió de inmediato y Blaine pensó que podía haberse quedado dormido, pero finalmente volvió a abrir sus ojos.

- Soy peligroso –dijo– Sí tuvieras algo de cerebro no estarías sentado aquí y ahora.-

- Estás amarrado –señaló Blaine.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kurt se elevaron un poco.

- Sí, bueno… Touché.

- Lo que no entiendo –dijo Blaine y se recostó en su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. -Es que mientras pareces dispuesto a atraerme, al mismo tiempo tratas de convencerme que no debería estar contigo. No sé si es una estrategia, o qué. Si lo estás haciendo apropósito para joder mi cabeza, o si estas confundido y no sabes qué demonios es lo que quieres.-

- Yo se lo quiero –dijo Kurt – Quiero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.-

Blaine levantó la ceja.

- Quiero que vengas por tu propio pie.-


	15. Capitulo 15

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**Los gritos en mi mente guardan el secreto"**

**CAPITULO 15**

- ¿Tú quieres que yo qué? – Blaine miró a Kurt con una ceja levantada, no seguro de lo que Kurt quería decir.

- Vengas por tu propio pie –repitió Kurt parpadeando un poco, como si luchara por mantenerse despierto.

-Quiero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con "metiendo"?-

¿Era lo que implicaba que Blaine, como Sebastián, finalmente cediera y se involucrará con él? Estaba casi seguro que eso era lo que Kurt quería decir.

Estaba casi seguro que Kurt pensaba que él cedería. Blaine se asustó, Kurt tenía la razón. No. Él sabía que Kurt estaba en lo cierto, porque, en cierto modo, Blaine ya estaba cediendo. Kurt sonrío ligeramente.

- ¿Aún me querrías fuera, en el mundo real?-

Blaine vaciló, ¿pero cuál era el punto en mentir? Estaba seguro que Kurt ya lo sabía de todos modos. Se encontró con los ojos de Kurt.

- Sí.-

Kurt suspiró y levantó la cabeza con la mirada de nuevo hacia el techo.

- Es justo que sepas lo que podría hacer, incluso si no lo hiciera.-

- De acuerdo. Sin embargo sigo pensando que estás jugando conmigo. Yo soy, ¿cómo se dice? Entretenido.-

- Sí – dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. – Eso también.-

Kurt se quedó en silencio y Blaine estaba casi seguro de que se había quedado dormido a causa de las drogas, pero unos minutos después, abrió la boca de nuevo, esta vez su voz era débil y extraña.

- Su madre estaba allí.-

- ¿Madre? – Blaine trató de hacer contacto visual con Kurt, pero sus ojos sólo parpadeaban de ida y vuelta rápidamente, como si estuviera en la etapa del sueño donde se mueven los ojos rápidamente, y están abiertos. Eso era un poco escalofriante.

- Sí, su madre.-

Parecía como si las drogas estuvieran hablando y Blaine movió su silla más cerca.

- ¿Cuál madre, Kurt?-

- La de ella –dijo Kurt. Blaine no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. . .

. . .Ella vio como dos policías lo hacían entrar. Se veía tan frío como siempre y una punzada de intensa ira la atravesó cuando lo miró fijamente. Lo miró mientras caminaba junto a ella, y fue entonces cuando la vio. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, sin parpadear ni una sola vez. No había remordimiento en sus ojos, no había nada en absoluto. Si ella sólo hubiera sabido unos pocos años atrás, que se convertiría en un monstruo, nunca lo hubiera dejado entrar en su casa.

Lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser y con sólo mirarlo le daban ganas de cruzar la habitación y estrangularlo. Era la persona más fría que jamás había conocido. No parecía que lamentara lo que había hecho y el pensamiento hizo que lágrimas de rabia descendieran por sus ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos.

Él estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de la habitación, las manos esposadas en su regazo.

Sus manos temblaron cuando también se sentó. Finalmente esta pesadilla terminaría. . .

- ¿Quién es ella?.-

- ¿Huh? – Kurt miro a Blaine y parpadeo.

– ¿Quién?-

Blaine negó con la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt había olvidado lo que había hablado hace pocos segundos. Que increíblemente frustrante.

– Nadie, no importa.-

Kurt frunció el ceño, parpadeando, pero no dijo nada más. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos más y cuando Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt, vio que estaba profundamente dormido. Tal vez es lo mejor, pensó. Mejor dormido que despierto, ya que no se podía mover por las restricciones. Sonrío suavemente admirando el rostro de Kurt a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Nunca había visto dormir a Kurt y ahora tenía el tiempo para mirarlo realmente. Kurt era muy joven, tenía veinte años, tal vez veintiuno, Blaine no sabía cuando era su cumpleaños. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo en la cárcel, y pasaría el resto de su vida aquí, y eso era doloroso de saber. Era joven, pero su cara no era la de un hombre joven. Tenía las mejillas hundidas, había círculos bajo sus ojos y había un gesto constante en su frente, incluso en su sueño. Parecía severo y serio y nunca sonreía de verdad. Sin embargo, había algo extraño, casi sobrenatural; su belleza.

Blaine no estaba seguro de lo que lo hizo ser así, pero había algo, algo que no era visible para todos.

- Buenas noches –susurró, tocando suavemente su rostro hasta terminar en la mandíbula. – Siento tanto que esta sea tu vida.-

**888888888888888**

Cuando Kurt se despertó ya no estaba amarrado. Gimió cuando se sentó porque le dolía la espalda y la cabeza. Ya no podía sentir la droga en su cuerpo, eso le hizo sentir una oleada de alivio. Odiaba estar controlado y sabía que la noche anterior había sido demasiado abierto con Blaine, como nunca antes. Se preguntó si había dicho algo en su estado drogado, algo que Blaine no debería saber. No quería que Blaine supiera. Se frotó la frente y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que sus muñecas y tobillos, se sentían extrañamente fríos y no dolían tanto como él hubiera imaginado después de luchar contra las restricciones. Las toco y se dio cuenta que sus heridas y rasguños habían sido tratados con gel de aloe vera. Frunció el ceño, cosas como estas sólo se le ocurrían a alguien como Anne, cuando era su psiquiatra. Tenía la mala costumbre de ser maternal con él, o más bien lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer para que hablara con ella.

- Buenos días.-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, hasta que encontró la fuerte voz. No había visto a Jackson . Mierda. Su corazón latía fuertemente sobre su pecho e hizo lo mejor para no parecer sorprendido. Sabía que necesitaba su medicamento y lo localizó en un vaso de plástico en la mesita de noche. Tomó el vaso con cautela y se tragó la píldora en seco, tratando de no dar importancia al rostro satisfecho de Jackson.

- Despierto por fin, eh.-

- Sí –dijo Kurt con fuerza, regresando el vaso a su lugar. Sentía asco del hecho que su nuevo psiquiatra hubiera puesto esa mierda sobre él. No le gustaban las manos de otras personas sobre él, a menos que él los hubiera atraído.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua para eso?-

- No.-

Jackson sólo se limitó a asentir.

- Así que, te has saltado tus medicamentos de nuevo.

Kurt no dijo nada. No soportaba a Jackson . No podía soportar a ningún psiquiatra. No necesitaba uno. No necesitaba con quien hablar. No tenía nada que decirles a ninguno que los pudiera satisfacer. Especialmente no a Jackson. Debe ser uno de los psiquiatras más molestos que ha tenido hasta la fecha. Jakson continúo hablando como si Kurt hubiera contestado.

- ¿Por qué?-

- No me dio la gana- –dijo Kurt con frialdad, asegurándose de mantener el contacto visual, tratando de no parpadear.

- Oh – Jackson asintió y escribió algo en su libreta. Kurt lo miró. En ella escribía todo lo que Jackson creía que sabía de Kurt. No sabía una mierda. - ¿Por qué no te dio la gana? Sabes perfectamente que pasa si no los tomas.-

Jackson estaba acostumbrado a que Kurt no le respondiera, así que continuó.

- Te estás volviendo paranoico. –dijo. -Pierdes el control muy fácil.-

-Cállate.-

- ¿Quieres decirme acerca de las cosas que oyes?-

-Cállate.-

- ¿No los oyes?-

- Cállate –dijo Kurt con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaba templando de ira y apretó los puños. Sabía que si no se hubiera tragado aquel montón de pastillas, en estos momentos se encargaría que Jackson se ahogara en sus propias lágrimas. Jackson lo ignoró.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó en la corte? ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?.-

Kurt quería gritar y romper algo. Esa fue la peor pregunta de todas. La despreciaba. Todos sus psiquiatras la habían usado. Todos, pero Anne... A Anne le gustaba hablar de todo lo que no fuera Kurt, en ocasiones pidiendo su opinión. Kurt no sabía muy bien que pensar de eso, pero sabía que había querido entrar en su cabeza, había intentado hacer que se abriera poco a poco. Eso lo había hecho sentir gravemente con el cerebro revuelto.

- Se sintió muy bien –respondió Kurt con una sonrisa burlona y falsa. – Fantástico.-

- Creo que estás siendo sarcástico.-

Kurt quería resoplar por el hecho que Jackson hablaba enserio y quiso decir que no, mierda. Pero no había sido tan sarcástico.

**8888888888888**

Blaine no empezaba a trabajar hasta las 3:00 pm del día de hoy y estaba pensando en trabajar un poco después de las 2:00. Se preguntó si Kurt se sentiría mejor hoy y si ya lo abrían liberado de sus ataduras. La imagen de Kurt, con rabia y miedo, luchando con el hombre que lo mantenía acorralado, habían rondado en sus sueños toda la noche. Se había despertando sudando y jadeando, oyendo el grito desgarrador de Kurt como si estuviera realmente allí.

¿Qué pasaba en realidad con él cuando no tomaba sus medicamentos? ¿Veía cosas? ¿Podía estar realmente enfermo? Tenía tantas preguntas, y la mayoría de ellas probablemente nunca serán respondidas. Llegó al trabajo y se puso su uniforme. Puck había llegado al mismo tiempo que él y se saludaron mutuamente. Puck de inmediato empezó a hablar sobre una cosa y otra, una chica que había llegado en la noche porque su perro se había perdido (aparentemente era sexy) y cómo Puck había salvado el día, encontrando a su perro orinando en el poste de luz detrás del edificio. Blaine estaba escuchando con la mitad de interés, riéndose y asintiendo en las partes correctas, pero estaba más ansioso por llegar con Kurt y saber si se encontraba mejor. Cuando Puck fue llamado a la oficina del jefe, Blaine aprovechó inmediatamente y corrió escaleras arriba.

El cuarto piso estaba relativamente tranquilo. Unas pocas televisiones estaban encendidas y algunos jalaban la palanca del baño. Blaine miró dentro de las otras celdas mientras caminaba al lado de ellas. La mayoría de los prisioneros estaban tirados en la cama, viendo la TV. Una mujer estaba sentada a la mesa leyendo el periódico y un hombre gordo estaba leyendo un libro, rascándose el ombligo. Todo parecía tan normal, como si estuvieran en casa, y no en la cárcel. Sus celdas eran cálidas, acogedoras, con esteras en el piso, hojas de colores en la cama, e incluso imágenes en la pared. La habitación de Kurt no era así. La suya era fría, impersonal. No tenía imágenes o esteras y tenía sabanas blancas normales. Ni siquiera se molestaba en usar su propia ropa. Cuando se acercó a la habitación de Kurt se sorprendió, no, se paralizo de escuchar voces que venían del interior. Kurt sólo usaba la televisión una vez a la semana, así que no podía ser eso. Blaine se acercó y escuchó a alguien que decía "Cuidate" después la puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabello oscuro salió. No se dio cuenta de Blaine mientras cerraba, pero cuando se volvió para salir, se detuvo bruscamente.

- Hola, oficial –dijo, tomado por sorpresa. El hombre no usaba uniforme, así que no era policía, tampoco usaba ropas de hospital, así que no era doctor o enfermera. Pero tenía una etiqueta en su pecho donde se leía, David Jackson. Blaine había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no podía recordar donde.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?-

- Oh, sólo… – Blaine se rascó la oreja– sólo caminando, ya sabes. Nada que hacer aún.-

David asintió, poniendo las llaves en su bolsillo.

- Pequeño pueblo. No hay mucho que hacer- Estuvo de acuerdo.

- Sí, entonces ¿qué estaba usted haciendo en la celda de K… quiero decir, la celda de este preso. -David parecía no haberse dado cuenta del pequeño resbalón de Blaine.

- Oh, soy uno de los psiquiatras de la prisión, acabamos de tener una pequeña charla.-

Justo ahora Blaine recordó. Anne había dicho que un tal David Jackson había asumido el cargo de Kurt. Blaine se sintió escéptico una vez más. ¿Kurt trataba de seducir a esta persona, como lo había hecho con todos los otros?

- Bien, entonces, tenga cuidado oficial –dijo David con un gesto brusco y pasó por delante de Blaine en el pasillo. Blaine esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de David, para abrir las cerraduras y entrara a la celda.

- Buenos días –dijo Kurt desde su lugar de la cama, estirando las piernas. -Escuché que conociste a Jackson. Fantástica persona, ¿verdad?.-

Blaine se encogió de hombros y tomó su lugar habitual en la mesa.

- No puedo ver nada malo en él.-

- ¡Ah! –bufó Kurt y se cruzó de brazos.

Parecía que estaba de mal humor.

- Hay algo mal en todos los psiquiatras. ¿Has tenido alguno?-

Blaine negó con la cabeza. - No puedo decir que lo tengo.-

- Lo odiarías.-

Blaine sonrío.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Tomaste tu medicamento?.-

Kurt rodó los ojos.

- No te conviertas en uno de ellos.-

- ¿Lo tomaste?-

Kurt rodó los ojos de nuevo, Blaine se alegró de que no se veía muy preocupado.

- Sí.-

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste ayer? –quiso saber Blaine, mirando de cerca la reacción de Kurt.

Kurt parecía divertido ahora y pareció animarse un poco.

- Partes.-

Blaine estaba seguro que las partes que Kurt recordaba no era lo que había balbuceado acerca de la madre de alguien que había ido a la corte. Había sonado como algo muy personal, que Kurt no encontraba nada divertido.

- ¿Soy igual de divertido que siempre? – Kurt preguntó, sus ojos brillaban. A Blaine le gustaba así. Ese era su estado de ánimo favorito de Kurt, cuando era capaz de bromear y hablar de él sin ser críptico.

- No tanto.-

- Ouch.-

Blaine sonrío y estaba seguro de que si entrecerraba los ojos podía ver la formación de una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kurt.

- ¿Cómo están tus muñecas? – preguntó sin darse cuenta de que lo iba a hacer.

- Ese maldito idiota del psi… – Kurt se detuvo a media frase, ya que cayó en la cuenta. - ¿Fuiste tú?-

Blaine sonrío, deseando que su rostro no se sonrojara. Se encogió de hombros.

- Culpable.-

Kurt bajó los ojos lentamente hasta las rodillas y frunció el ceño. Blaine contuvo la respiración. Eso no podría hacerlo explotar, ¿verdad? Blaine sólo puso un poco de gel aloe vera en sus muñecas y tobillos magullados para que se enfriaran. Se veía doloroso, rojo y despellejado, así que pensó que el frío le podría ayudar de algo. Blaine observó a Kurt con cautela, pero después de un rato, el ceño fruncido desapareció lentamente. Miró hacia a arriba como si se hubiera dado cuenta que no fue tan malo después de todo. Sus ojos brillaban con una marca de diversión, la cual Blaine no sabía si era de burla o no.

- Ven –dio unas palmaditas en la cama junto a él con su delgada mano.

Con un poco de miedo, Blaine se levantó y se sentó junto a Kurt. El aire a su alrededor se llenó de electricidad cuando Kurt le susurró al oído.

- Gracias –acariciándolo con su nariz después. Blaine estaba muy pendiente de la mano de Kurt en su muslo, que poco a poco iba más arriba.

– Quiero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.-

Se dio cuenta que Kurt lo estaba probando. Probando para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

La nariz de Kurt recorrió su mandíbula, su mentón. Su aliento contra su piel era caliente, su cabello despeinado olía a champú barato, pero no era desagradable.

- Eres una persona muy buena –dijo Kurt en su cuello, apretando ligeramente sus labios contra su piel.

– Casi demasiado bueno, frustrantemente bueno. Me estás dejando hacer esto, me estás dejando estar tan cerca, y tú ni siquiera has tratado de resistirte. Soy la persona más peligrosa aquí. Eres el peor policía que jamás he conocido.-

Blaine mostró una oscura sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, probablemente lo soy.-

- Recházame –respiró Kurt con su mano apoyada en la ingle de Blaine. Estaba casi sentado en su regazo, con su cara pegada a su cuello. Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia Kurt, quien levantó la vista de su cuello. Sus narices se tocaron, Blaine nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande de besar a alguien. Blaine Anderson, en realidad lo estás deseando, estúpido.

- Recházame –repitió mirando los labios de Blaine.

- Tú no me quieres –dijo Blaine, buscando algo verdaderamente honesto en los ojos de Kurt. – Sólo piensas que lo haces.-

- Deja de tratar de entenderme –dijo Kurt arrugando la frente, pero su voz no sonaba molesta.

- Me lo dirás en algún momento – Blaine sonrío y podía decir que Kurt estaba tratando de ocultar su sorpresa cuando Blaine posó su mano en su cuello, acariciando el tatuaje que sabía que estaba ahí.

- Oh, voy… ¿lo haré? –los dedos delgados de Kurt rodearon la muñeca de Blaine y guío su mano lejos de su tatuaje.

Blaine asintió.

- Espero lo hagas.-

- No lleves tus deseos demasiado alto.-

Esta vez, cuando Kurt le dio un beso, estaba preparado para ello, y de hecho le regresó el beso de inmediato. No podía negar sus deseos por más tiempo y mientras no fuera más allá de besos, todo estaba bien. Bueno, legalmente no estaba bien, pero para Blaine lo estaba. Kurt necesitaba consuelo, aunque él no se diera cuenta, y Blaine estaba aquí para dárselo. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien, no importa lo duro que pretenda ser.

Cuando Kurt pasó una pierna sobre él para quedar a horcajadas, las manos de Blaine se posaron en su cintura.

- Espera –murmuró contra sus labios -Oye, oye, cálmate- Apartó su boca lejos de la de Kurt. Kurt lo miró con sus ojos azules por pocos segundos, antes de que bajara la cabeza para atacar su cuello con sus labios, chupando y mordiendo ligeramente.

- Mmm.. - Blaine gimió, acomodando su cabeza hacia un lado voluntariamente.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por la manera en que Kurt se retorcía en su regazo, su ajuste a la ingle. La última vez que había tenido a alguien retorciéndose en su regazo de esa manera, fue hace dos años, y había sido una aventura de una noche con una chica que había conocido en un club cuando estaba en la universidad. Cuando Kurt buscó su boca de nuevo, Blaine estaba a punto de decir a Dios, a favor de su moral y todo lo que había pensado de no llegar más lejos. Sus pensamientos fueron exterminados. Blaine gemía mientras la parte trasera de Kurt se estaba oprimiendo contra su excitación. Tenía las manos descansando torpemente sobre las caderas de Kurt, porque no tenía ni idea de dónde ponerlas. Pero Kurt agarró una de sus manos con las suyas, y la llevó hasta debajo de su camisa.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Blaine? – preguntó Kurt contra sus labios y Blaine movió la cabeza negativamente. En este momento, ni siquiera podía recordar que día era.

- Hay mil marcas en la cama – dijo– Dijiste que querías celebrar conmigo.-

Blaine presionó sus manos contra los hombros de Kurt, alejándolo un poco. Estudió su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Por supuesto.-

- Kurt, no tienes que hacer esto –dijo Blaine suavemente, acariciando sus brazos. Su piel estaba muy fría. Sus pensamientos de momentos antes, habían desaparecido más rápido de cómo llegaron. – Si quieres distraerte…-

- No quiero distraerme –escupió Kurt, mirando a Blaine con incredulidad.

Blaine sólo levantó las cejas y empujó a Kurt fuera de su regazo. Kurt podía necesitar consuelo, pero Blaine no podía ser su distracción. Kurt no necesitaba distracciones, necesitaba enfrentarse a sus problemas, no ignorarlos.

- ¿Por qué seducir a todos tus psiquiatras? ¿Por qué seducir al policía el año pasado?-

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Porque quise.-

- Ya sabes, lo de los psiquiatras lo entiendo –prosiguió Blaine, mirando los ojos de Kurt que parecían querer hacerlo vacilar o bajar la mirada. No funcionó, así que continuó

- Los querías alejar ¿cierto? Y ellos no se asustan tan fácilmente, así que por qué no hacer que violaran la ley y forzarlos a que se fueran.-

Kurt no apartó la mirada, pero sus ojos se redujeron significativamente al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula. Blaine estaba en lo correcto y eso lo hizo sentir satisfecho.

- Pero, ¿cuál fue el punto con el oficial? ¿Cuál es el punto conmigo?-

- No tenía sentido –susurró Kurt – no tiene sentido.-

Blaine asintió, aceptando eso como una respuesta por ahora; pero él no pensaba que eso era todo. Mantuvo el contacto visual con el preso por un largo momento antes de levantarse. Había logrado matar el buen humor de Kurt y se sentía un poco mal por eso, pero al menos había estado en lo correcto el día de hoy.

- Sé cuando no me quieren, así que me voy.-

Kurt no contestó, pero Blaine podía sentir realmente la energía negativa que prácticamente emanaba de los poros de Kurt. Realmente no le gustaba cuando Blaine hacia preguntas. Pero si Blaine quería que Kurt hablara, ese era el mejor camino.

- Ya sabes –dijo cuando llegó a la puerta. -En realidad quiero ser tu amigo. Si me quieres. Si alguna vez quieres decirme algo, no se lo diré a nadie. Sería entre tú y yo, te lo prometo.-

Kurt sólo le devolvió una oscura mirada, que Blaine podía tomar como una indirecta.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 15! Me deprime no ver sus comentarios u.u **


	16. Capitulo 16

**¡FELIZ Domingo! Día de actualización :33 y para que no digan que soy mala xD DOBLE CAPITULO! ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**He perdido tanto a lo largo del camino"**

**CAPITULO 16**

-Colegas, estuvo tan extraño durante la cena de hoy. Deberían haber estado allí para verlo.-

Blaine levantó la vista rápidamente del informe que estaba leyendo y la dirigió hacia Puck.

- 815, ya sabes.- Dijo cuando se dio cuenta que Finn y Blaine lo miraban con signos de interrogación en el rostro.

-Hoy si vi lo atemorizante en él.- Sacudió la cabeza drásticamente, estremeciéndose un poco, lo que hizo que Blaine luchara para no rodar los ojos.

- Parecía molesto y se mantuvo mirándome. Fue espeluznante, yo no sé por qué me estaba mirando. Me pregunto que le picó en el trasero. Por lo general se ocupa de sus asuntos, frunce el ceño a su plato y esas cosas, pero estaba atemorizando a la habitación entera más de lo normal.-

Puck parecía menos que emocionado cuando contó su historia.

- Está loco, no tiene que ser una razón para que actúe de forma –dijo Finn, agitando la muñeca de una manera desinteresada.

- Ya lo sé, quiero decir, ¿no escuchaste del ataque que le dio ayer?-

- Sí, fue una locura, hombre – Finn parecía mucho más interesado ahora y Blaine frunció el ceño a los dos. – Me hubiera gustado verlo.-

- Lucy dijo que la había amenazado con matarla, ya no se atreve a subir al cuarto piso.-

- Pobre chica –dijo Finn con simpatía.

- Escuché que la agarró del cuello e intentó estrangularla.-

- Yo escuché…-

Blaine había oído suficiente. Se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio con las manos.

- ¡Dios, cállense!-

Finn se volvió hacia él a la mitad de la frase con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No hablen de cosas que no saben nada –gruñó Blaine, mirando a ambos a la vez. – Así es como los rumores estúpidos comienzan, en primer lugar.-

- ¿Qué sabes tú lo que es rumor y lo que no? –preguntó Puck acusador. – Es interesante, sólo estamos hablando.-

- Es una persona –continuó Blaine. – No se merece que hablen así de él.-

- Una persona loca – Puck se cruzó de brazos. -Y de nuevo, ¿qué sabes tú lo que es rumor y lo que no? Hace un tiempo ni siquiera sabias quien era el 815.-

- Sé lo suficiente para saber que todavía tiene sus dientes intactos, no trató de ahorcarse, y absolutamente no trató de estrangular a la chica ayer.-

Puck y Finn se miraron.

- ¿Cómo…? –comenzó Puck, pero Finn lo interrumpió.

- Blaine, has… ¿has hablado con él?-

Puck resopló, pero luego su rostro se puso extrañamente blanco durante varios segundos.

- Cada vez que has desaparecido… – dijo lentamente. -Cada vez que te hemos visto bajar del piso de las celdas…-

Oh, mierda. El corazón de Blaine golpeó contra su pecho y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Miró a su alrededor, desesperado por encontrar una solución.

- Uh… –balbuceó. -No, yo… yo sólo… – suspiró. Era muy mal mentiroso para poder salir de ésta, así que al final volvió a suspirar. Debería de acabar una vez. Puck y Finn eran peores que ancianas cuando se trataba de chismes y esparcir rumores. Puede ser que sea mejor que escucharan la verdad de él, en lugar de andar especulando y chismeando cosa que no son ciertas.

– Su nombre es Kurt – dijo, sin atreverse a mirar a sus colegas a los ojos. –Kurt Hummel.-

- No me jodas… – dijo Puck su voz apenas audible.

- Lo he estado visitando. Su reputación está muy sobrevalorada – se atrevió a levantar los ojos y mirarlos, los dos tenían los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo?... quiero decir ¿Por qué? – Puck tartamudeaba, incapaz de formar oraciones completas.

- Yo, a diferencia de ustedes – Blaine les frunció el ceño. -Tenia curiosidad de saber que era real y lo que eran más que rumores. Por lo tanto, fui a comprobarlo por mí mismo.-

Blaine no podía decidir si las caras de sus colegas estaban más impresionadas, sorprendidas o asustadas. Mayormente se veían sorprendidos, pero sobre todo Finn tenía esa mirada; Puck lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

- Y ahora, ustedes son qué, ¿amigos? – Preguntó, su tono era de incredulidad. ¿Había un poco de celos en eso? ¿Puck deseaba haber sido tan valiente para hablar con Kurt? Blaine tuvo el enorme impulso de sonreír y presumir su creciente amistad con Kurt a la cara del chismoso Puck.

- Me gustaría –dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros, pretendiendo que no era tan importante. Se dio cuenta que disfrutaba mucho la cara el aspecto de asombro en sus caras. – No es una regla que no podamos hablar con los prisioneros.-

- No, pero… – Puck lo estaba mirando, Blaine estaba seguro de que no había parpadeado ni una vez desde que les había contado la verdad. – Es… es… ¡es el 815! –agito los brazos. -No se supone que… No puedes hablar con él. - En realidad ahora Blaine se estaba enojando un poco.

- ¿Por qué diablos no? Nunca me ha hecho nada.-

Salvo por poner una pistola en mi cuello. Y besarme. Y robar mis llaves. Y…

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tú sólo te sientas allí y charlan?.- Finn definitivamente lo estaba mirando impresionado, sus cejas casi desaparecían en su cabello.

- Más o menos.-

- Estás loco –fue todo lo que Puck dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Es peligroso.-

- No creo que lo sea.-

- No sabes lo que hizo, tú…-

- ¡Tú tampoco! –exclamó Blaine, con ganas de golpear a ese idiota para que entrara en razón. – No sabes nada de él; todo lo que sabes son tontos rumores que ni siquiera son verdad.-

Puck apretó los labios con fuerza y Blaine estaba seguro que estaba molesto porque había arruinado su perfecta historia de miedo, y no porque Blaine visitara a Kurt furtivamente varias veces a la semana.

- Entonces, probablemente sabes cuánto tiempo le dieron en la corte –

Puck resopló y cuando Blaine le contestó que sí, sí lo sabía, los ojos de Puck se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?-

- Sí, le dieron cadena perpetua.- No pudo mantener el enojo fuera de su voz cuando lo decía. Estaba seguro que probablemente de sus orejas estaba saliendo humo.

- No pareces contento por eso –dijo Finn atento a su reacción.

- No lo estoy, no es justo, él no se merece eso.-

- Tú no sabes lo que se merece –dijo Puck – Tú no sabes lo que hizo, así que no tienes manera de saber lo que se merece. Si le dieron cadena perpetua, entonces él se merece cadena perpetua.-

- No todo es blanco y negro, Puck – dijo Blaine entrecerrando los ojos. -Lo que sea que ha hecho, creo que se arrepiente.-

Puck no parecía convencido, y tampoco Finn, pero Blaine no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con ellos.

**888888888888888**

- Tienes razón, quería que se fueran.-

Blaine miró hacia arriba. Kurt lo estaba mirando directamente. – Los psiquiatras –dijo– Quería que se fueran, por eso los seduje. Fue muy divertido, así que estuvo bien.-

- Pero te enviaban nuevos, entonces ¿por qué molestarse? –preguntó Blaine, tratando de ocultar lo feliz y orgulloso que se sentía de que le estuviera contando esto.

- Con el tiempo, tendrán que darse por vencidos, ¿cierto?-

- No lo harán –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y Kurt rodó los ojos.

- Me di cuenta, gracias –puso las manos sobre las mesa, entrelazando sus dedos.

- No sedujiste a Anne –señaló Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron un poco mientras estiraba sus dedos sobre la mesa.

- Ella es vieja.-

- ¿Eso no te detuvo con otros? – preguntó Blaine. Kurt hizo una cara. -Te agradaba ella, ¿verdad?-

Kurt se mordió la mejilla, acomodando sus manos atrás de su regazo.

- Era molesta –dijo evitando los ojos de Blaine. – Demasiado, pero… ella no me hablaba como si estuviera loco.-

-Ella era… un poco como tú – Dijo antes de apartar la mirada. – Tuve una… –se detuvo, cambiando de opinión de lo que iba a decir y cerró la boca.

- ¿Tuviste qué?-

- Nada. No importa.-

Blaine inhaló profundamente, dispuesto a sí mismo a no presionar más.

- Está bien –dijo asintiendo.

- Así que, ¿te gustaría que volviera? – preguntó con cuidado. Kurt simplemente se encogió de hombros, incapaz de reconocerlo, incluso aunque quisiera.

- No importa, ya se retiró de todos modos.-

Te preocupas por ella , quiso decir Blaine, quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo. A Kurt no le importaba nada ni nadie, Blaine había tenido tiempo de conocerlo. Kurt, que actuaba frío constantemente, en realidad se preocupaba por la mujer.

¿No sería mejor que Kurt tuviera una psiquiatra que en realidad podía soportar?

Parecía que Anne se preocupaba realmente por Kurt, tal vez, pudiera reconsiderar su retiro cuando se enterara que Kurt quería que regresara.

- Lo que sea que estés planeando hacer, –dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine con severidad– No.-

**8888888888888**

- Le agradas.-

Anne se recostó en su silla, arqueando las cejas de sorpresa.

- ¿Él te dijo eso?-

- No directamente, claro –dijo Blaine – Pero él dijo que tú eres quien menos lo ha molestado de todos.-

- Ese es el mejor no-cumplido que he recibido.- Dijo riendo un poco.

- ¿No puedes regresar? –preguntó Blaine, incapaz de alejar el tono de súplica en su voz– ¿No sería mejor para él que tuviera un psiquiatra que le agrade?-

- Eso ciertamente ayuda mucho, sí. – Anne frunció el ceño, lamiéndose los dientes mientras pensaba. – ¿Cómo actúa contigo? –preguntó finalmente– ¿Habla contigo?-

- No acerca de las cosas que me gustarían saber –dijo Blaine con un suspiro. – Cuando le pregunto me evita, así que dejo de intentarlo.-

- ¿Estás teniendo cuidado? – preguntó, mirándolo de cerca, al igual que su madre lo hacía cuando estaba pequeño, preguntándose si se había robado una galleta antes de la cena. - Como dije, visitarlo y hablar con él, pero ten cuidado de que no te atraiga igual que lo hizo con el otro oficial.–

Blaine tragó saliva. Siempre había sido un mal mentiroso, pero tenía que mantener una cara seria. Estaba seguro que Kurt ya había logrado atraerlo.

- Soy cuidadoso –dijo, no completamente seguro de que eso era verdad. Tal vez no era tan cuidadoso como debería, pero no ayudaba el hecho de que él no tuviera el miedo que todos los demás le tenían.

- Bien –asintió Anne. – Tienes razón, voy a pensar acerca de lo de regresar.-

Blaine estaba muy agradecido.

**88888888888888**

El siguiente día fue muy agitado. Hubo un robo a mano armada en la ciudad, donde el dueño de un banco había sido encerrado dentro de la bóveda y Blaine fue uno le las personas elegidas para ir a ayudar. Se puso un chaleco antibalas, y junto con Finn, Sebastián y uno de los viejos oficiales que Blaine no conocía, entraron en el banco. La adrenalina había estado bombeando dentro de sus venas, mientras caminaban hacia el interior, hacia la bóveda, con las armas listas, en constante alerta ante cualquier movimiento o sonido. Había sido estimulante y Blaine aún lo sentía cuando regresaron a la estación. Todo había salido bien, había sido un robo de aficionados y el chico (alrededor de los diecinueve años) se había entregado al ver que muchos oficiales estaban en la escena.

Su primer pensamiento cuando regresó, fue que tenía que contárselo a Kurt. Tenía que decirle lo que había hecho y lo increíble que se había sentido al poder ser finalmente capaz de hacer algo.

Kurt no estaba muy impresionado.

- ¿Eso es todo? –dijo, cuando Blaine había terminado de contar su relato, bajándolo de las nubes cuando habló con tono desinteresado.

– Blaine, fue ridículo. No hubo acción en lo absoluto. Eso fue, como, tres horas de juegos sexuales sin orgasmo. ¿Ni siquiera disparaste un arma?-

Blaine frunció el ceño.

- No hubo necesidad de eso. Kurt, arruinaste mi historia –casi gimió, lo que hizo que Kurt rodara los ojos.

- Ridículo.-

- Como sea –se quejó Blaine cruzando los brazos.

- Dime, ¿alguna vez has disparado un arma?-

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Blaine, con mala cara. – Entrenamiento.-

- Pero no mientras trabajas aquí.- Blaine negó con la cabeza. No había ninguna necesidad de eso.

- No, yo…-

- Ridículo –dijo de nuevo Kurt, meneando la cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿y tú?.- No se dio cuenta hasta después de decirlo, que esa no podría haber sido una muy buena pregunta. El rostro de Kurt se nubló de inmediato.

- Sí.-

Blaine no había esperado que respondiera, y se quedó tratando de levantar su mandíbula del suelo. ¿Tal vez…?

- ¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar, sin saber si mirar o no a Kurt a los ojos. No estaba mirando a un perro enojado a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo no quería parecer asustado.

- No es asunto tuyo –dijo Kurt lentamente.

- ¿Alguna vez me lo dirás?-

- No.-

Pero aun así, incluso si Kurt nunca le diera una respuesta satisfactoria, cada "sí" y "no", lo acercaba más a la verdad. El silencio que cayó sobre ellos fue pesado y doloroso, ya que ambos miraban a puntos diferentes en la mesa de madera.

- Oh –dijo Blaine después de un momento. Tenía que detener el silencio. – Puck dijo… conoces a Puck, ¿cierto?-

- ¿El moreno del mohicano? – preguntó Kurt. Aún sonaba apagado, su voz baja y oscura, pero las comisuras de su boca fueron sacudidas hacia arriba. – Lo he visto por los alrededores.-

Blaine rió. - Sí, él. Dijo que actuaste extraño ayer. Durante la cena.-

Kurt frunció el ceño, los ojos sobre la mesa.

- ¿No?-

- Podría haber estado de mal humor – dijo Kurt levantando la vista rápidamente -¿Por qué, ustedes se sientan en su descanso a tomar café y compartir historias acerca de mí? – Estaba sonriendo, el pensamiento obviamente le había animado. – Está bien si tú lo haces, ya sabes –añadió– Sé que eso pasa.-

- Trato de detenerlos. – Blaine se sintió culpable, pero no supo por qué. A veces se sentía que estaba de regreso en la escuela primaria y las chicas estaban riendo y susurrando detrás de la espalda de otro, y él había sido el único que escucho toda esa mierda.

Kurt soltó un bufido.

- ¿Crees que me importa? Que se diviertan.-

- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de ti? –presionó Blaine. – Es…

- Está bien –le aseguró Kurt. – Déjalos. Sabes tan bien como yo, que nunca pasa nada en este lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios. ¿De qué más hablarían si no es de mí?-

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su estómago.

- Lo que podrías hacer… –dijo, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea– Sí, lo que podrías hacer, es si dicen algo interesante. Me encantaría escucharlo. Blaine levantó la ceja.

- ¿Enserio? Es estúpido.-

- Blaine, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer aquí para pasar el tiempo?-

Buen punto. Blaine suspiró.

- Bueno, sólo me dijeron que habías intentado estrangular a la enfermera, pero yo vi que no lo hiciste, así que eso es sólo…- Se calló cuando vio el rostro de Kurt, como su ceño se profundizo un poco. Oh, Dios, ¿lo habrá molestado de nuevo?

- En mi cabeza, lo hice –dijo Kurt. Blaine lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. – En mi cabeza –continúo tragando saliva. –La maté.-

**En instantes el capítulo 17 (: **


	17. Capitulo 17

**NOTA IMPORTANTE : Cuando estén estos 3 ochos (888) Significa que hay un pequeño salto al PASADO, lo público para que no haya confusiones. ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**Tan solo hay trozos de mí"**

**CAPITULO 17**

-La vi morir, en mi cabeza –explicó Kurt, y Blaine escuchó sin atreverse a abrir la boca o incluso cerrarla por el temor de que Kurt pudiera dejar de hablar. Esto fue un paso más allá.

- ¿Eso no te asusta? – Blaine preguntó con cuidado, cuando parecía que ya no iba a decir nada más.

- No –dijo Kurt, y Blaine tuvo que disminuir su sorpresa. No había esperado que Kurt respondiera eso. –No en el momento en que pasó. En ese momento quería asegurarme de que nunca volviera a respirar, yo…- Se detuvo con una respiración profunda, apretando los puños.

- Cuando te vi en la puerta.- Continuó mirando directamente los ojos de Blaine, y Blaine se obligó a sí mismo a no apartar la mirada. Cuando Kurt miraba así, era intenso. -Te lo hice a ti también. Eso me asustó.-

Kurt se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

- Si nadie hubiera estado allí para atarme, y hubieras llegado tú… – sacudió la cabeza. -Promete que si me pongo así de nuevo, saldrás de inmediato.-

Su tono fue tan insistente que Blaine no pudo más que asentir, incluso aunque Kurt estaba de espaldas a él. Kurt pasó una mano sobre su cabello, frustrado. ¿Por qué estaba balbuceando toda esa mierda a Blaine? ¿Y qué si él arremetía en contra de Blaine? No le había importado en lo absoluto el año pasado, con ese castaño idiota.

Blaine era bueno, Kurt se dio cuenta frunciendo el ceño hacia la ventana. Era bueno manipulando a Kurt en hablar y decir cosas que originalmente no había planeado decirle a nadie.

Porque lo que hizo estaba más allá de Kurt, por que se preocupaba que fuera más allá de él, pero lo estaba haciendo de todos modos.

Aunque Kurt sabía que no podía culpar completamente a las habilidades manipulativas de Blaine por el parloteo de su boca. Después de haber ido a la corte, ya no le importaba nada. No veía el punto. Si Blaine quería andar por todas partes, meditando sobre su pequeño misterio, está bien entonces, Kurt podría alegrarlo, darle consejos a lo largo del camino. Sabía que si Blaine se enterara de lo que hizo, no lo volvería a mirar con los mismos ojos gentiles.

Hace unos días, su mente le había presentado la imagen de sí mismo exprimiéndole la vida a Blaine y esa imagen quemaba ahora en su cabeza. Le dieron ganas de acurrucarse y gritar, le dieron ganas de arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. Lo único que le ayudó con las imágenes, fue el medicamento. El medicamento de mierda.

Su dosis últimamente se había duplicado, por Jackson, por lo que era más fácil controlarse a sí mismo cuando Blaine lo sacaba de sus casillas. Eso fue bueno, supuso, pero odiaba ser un esclavo de las pastillas. Si tan sólo no se convirtiera en un monstruo cuando no los tomaba.

**888**

- ¿Los rumores son verdad?

- No.

- Enséñame.

- ¿Ves? Todos los dientes están intactos.-

**888**

- Sabes que no permitiría que me hicieras daño –dijo Blaine, levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba Kurt.

Miró por la ventana, la vista no era fantástica, pero era una de todos modos. Eran en su mayoría árboles en el exterior, árboles y la carretera principal que conducía al pueblo, que estaba a unos cuatro minutos de la estación. Blaine miró el perfil de Kurt. Tenía los labios apretados, en una seria línea, y su frente tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Sí.- Dijo aunque no parecía convencido. – A veces me pregunto lo que es sentir el viento.- Dijo de pronto, presionando sus manos contra el vidrio entre las barras que hacían imposible salir, incluso si rompías el vidrio. –No puedo recordar.-

- Puedes salir a la calle –dijo Blaine, temblando ante la idea de tener que permanecer en una habitación tan pequeña como esta por el resto de su vida. -Has estado fuera, Kurt.-

- No es lo mismo –dijo Kurt sacudiendo la cabeza. – No es lo mismo en absoluto.-

Blaine sonrío con tristeza y sopló un poco de aire al rostro del prisionero.

Kurt movió su cabeza, riendo, mirando a Blaine desde el rabillo del ojo.

- Muy lindo.-

Pero Blaine se había congelado. Kurt frunció el ceño, juntando las cejas.

- ¿Qué?-

- Tú acabas… tú… ¿acabas de reírte?-

Kurt vaciló.

- No lo sé. –Volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Sí, lo hiciste –dijo Blaine, con una sonrisa arrastrándose a través de sus labios. Por una vez no había sido una sonrisa oscura, o una falsificación, Blaine estaba seguro de que había sido real.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- No puedo creer que te de vergüenza haber reído –dijo Blaine sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Es vergonzoso cuando haces un gran alboroto de ello –resopló, con los ojos fijos en cómo el viento movía a los árboles. Blaine deseaba poder soplar el viento real en él, y no sólo el de su aliento.

- Bueno, hazlo más seguido a partir de ahora –dijo en broma golpeando el hombro de Kurt, muy consciente de que estaba coqueteando, pero sin ser capaz de que eso le preocupara.

- Tal vez –dijo Kurt y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de golpearlo en la espada, un poco más fuerte.

**888**

- ¿Por qué estás en la cárcel?-

- Haces demasiadas preguntas.-

- Quiero saber.-

- Te van a meter en problemas.-

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de problemas?-

- La clase de problemas que no quieres.-

**888**

Blaine abrió su auto, su Cadillac negro y brillante, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco petulante con él, en comparación a todos los pequeños coches que estaban a su lado. Le acaricio el toldo de color negro brillante, amorosamente con una mano. Podía haber sido un regalo, un soborno de su padre, pero aun así amaba esa cosa. Entró en el interior y levantó la mirada hacia el edificio, contó los pisos y localizó la ventana de Kurt. Sus oscuras cortinas estaban cerradas, tapando toda la luz del sol. Blaine suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en el volante.

- ¿Por qué te aíslas tanto?-

Todos los demás residentes eran buenos amigos. Charlaban y conversaban durante la hora de la comida, como la gente normal en un café. Durante los descansos fuera, se sentaban juntos, riendo, bromeando y coqueteando con las pocas mujeres que estaban allí. Kurt se sentaba solo en una esquina, sin interactuar con nadie. Blaine supuso que porque era temido por la mayoría de la gente de aquí. No interactuaba y por lo tanto daba miedo, ya que no lo conocían.

Blaine estaba seguro de que si Kurt socializara un poco con la gente alrededor de él, no sería tan miserable.

**888**

- Por supuesto que estoy molesto, ¡tomaste mi maldita arma!-

- Te lo advertí, ¿no?-

- Pff.-

- No hice nada.-

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

- ¿Dónde está la diversión con tu muerte?-

**888**

Mientras que Blaine estaba ocupado mirando hacia la ventana de Kurt, Kurt había recibido un visitante. Parpadeó con sorpresa al reconocer al hombre parado fuera de su celda, aunque se las arregló para hablar rápidamente.

- Mucho tiempo sin verte –arrastró las palabras, levantándose en un movimiento rápido.

- No, quédate en donde estás –dijo el hombre y Kurt se detuvo bruscamente, sus labios se deslizaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa bien conocida. – No te muevas.-

- No me estoy moviendo –dijo Kurt inocentemente, manteniendo las manos en alto– ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este placer?-

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, estaba furioso.

- Mantente lejos del nuevo oficial, mantente alejado de Blaine.-

La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó, mirando al hombre a través de los barrotes. Sólo podía ver la mitad superior de su rostro, pero era fácil ver que estaba enojado.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque veo lo que estás haciendo – respondió.

- ¿Y que estoy haciendo? –quiso saber Kurt, sabiendo muy bien lo que el otro hombre quería decir, pero queriendo escuchar lo que decía de todos modos.

- Ya sabes que –el hombre castaño se quebró, golpeando su palma contra los barrotes lo que hizo un fuerte ruido atravesara todo el corredor. – Aléjate de él.- Kurt sonrío, mirando al hombre menos misteriosamente.

- Estás celoso.-

- Vete a la mierda –escupió– Eres… no, olvídalo; no sé por qué me molesto.-

Y con eso, Sebastián se fue, pisando fuertemente por el corredor.

**888**

- Yo sé tu nombre.-

- No es cierto.-

- Es Kurt.-

**888**

Blaine se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Kurt tan pronto cuando cruzó por la puerta de su departamento. Se lo preguntaba mucho, pero sobre todo lo hacía cuando no estaba trabajando, cuando no tenía la oportunidad de ir a verlo. Cuando Blaine estaba en casa, haciendo lo normal, aburriéndose, tareas de la casa, ¿qué estaba haciendo Kurt? Blaine suspiró y puso las llaves en el recipiente junto a la puerta y se quitó los zapatos. Esto se me está saliendo de las manos, pensó. El plan simplemente había sido descubrir por qué todo el mundo creía tan peligroso a Kurt, por qué era tan temido, y por qué tenía dos cerraduras, pero en una parte del camino, Blaine había llegado tan profundo que no tenía idea de cómo salir. Kurt lo tenía en la palma de la mano.

Su mente estaba en el prisionero constantemente; era una pasión como ninguna otra. Obsesión, tal vez. Se sorprendió preguntándose si ese era el plan de Kurt todo el tiempo.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano pesadamente sobre su cabello lleno de gel. Mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con el control remoto del televisor y una coca-cola, listo para relajarse después de un largo día en el trabajo, su teléfono sonó. Gimió profundamente, su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y caminar lentamente hacia el teléfono.

Blaine gimió al ver "Mamá", el teléfono vibraba con impaciencia sobre la mesa. No era que no se esperara que lo llamara hoy, así que lo tomó y se lo puso en la oreja con cautela.

- ¿Mamá?-

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –sonó con voz cantarina y Blaine se río.

- Gracias mamá.-

- ¿Vas a celebrar?-

- No lo sé –respondió Blaine con honestidad. -Tal vez.- Él podría llamar a Puck y Finn y otros colegas e ir a tomar una copa o algo así, pero no era muy tentador. Si alguno de los viejos amigos de Blaine viviera aquí, ya habrían estado bebiendo y de fiesta, pero vivían muy lejos. Puck y Finn estaban siendo una molestia ahora para él. Especialmente Puck.

- Deberías salir.- Su madre le insistió. -Vivir un poco. Y tal vez encontrar a una chica agradable.-

Blaine regresó al sillón, se sentó, preparándose para el parloteo sin sentido por lo menos de una hora. Al menos treinta de ellos implicarían que Blaine no puede encontrar pronto una novia.

- Estoy muy ocupado en este momento para una novia.- Dijo– Ya sabes eso.-

- Tonterías –resopló su madre, una sonrisa leve en su tono. – Vives en un pueblo tan pequeño, ni siquiera sé si merece ser llamado pueblo. No puede haber mucha acción por allá.-

-Muy cierto. Sin embargo tengo mucho trabajo – se rascó el cuello, sintiéndose incómodo. Su madre le había estado respirando en la nuca lo de la novia desde que había terminado con la última. Era particularmente ruidosa, había sido una molestia vivir en su casa durante tanto tiempo. Había vivido en su casa hasta que se mudó aquí y empezó a trabajar y fue inmensamente feliz de tener a sus padres fuera del camino. Ya era hora; no quería ser uno de esos hombres adultos que viven en el sótano de sus padres. Su madre suspiró dramáticamente. Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Por lo tanto, si estas esperando nietos…-

A la mención de los nietos, su madre lo interrumpió.

- ¿Voy a tener? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?-

- Mamá, no… – Blaine gimió, frotándose la frente en señal de frustración. – Soy demasiado joven para eso. Y ya sabes, primero tengo que encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido que quiera tener hijos conmigo.-

Su madre volvió a suspirar.

- Yo no creo que seas tan joven, Blaine –bromeó y Blaine pensó que debía ser una de las mujeres más impacientes que conocía. – Cuando yo tenía tu edad…-

- Ya tenias ocho meses de embarazo, Bla, Bla, Bla –dijo Blaine riendo entre dientes. - De todos modos apenas eres un poco vieja. Vivirás hasta los noventa y nueve como la abuela, lo que significa que tienes cincuenta y seis años por recorrer. Para cuando tengas noventa y nueve probablemente tendrás siete nietos y cuatro bisnietos.-

Blaine realmente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, ya que él era hijo único, pero por lo menos callaba a su madre.

**888**

- No te tengo miedo, no sé por qué lo intentaste.-

- Deberías tener miedo.-

- No. Me agradas.-

- No deberías.-

**888**

- ¿Qué tan deprimente será morir a los noventa y nueve años?-

Kurt lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de que bajara la cabeza y riera en silencio. -¿Qué? – miró a Blaine quién podía ver que mordía su labio para reprimir la risa.

- Mi bisabuela murió cuando tenía noventa y nueve años. Casi cien, y después ella murió unos meses antes. Deprimente.-

- Si no fuera la cosa más aburrida que he escuchado, entonces no sé como es. Una vez más, ¿qué?-

- No, sólo estaba pensando –dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt que intentaba no reír y se resistió a la tentación de hacerle cosquillas. Eso probablemente no le sentaría bien a Kurt. No quería arruinar este día, era un buen día, se dio cuenta inmediatamente después de entrar.

– Oye, ¿tienes hambre? ¿No es la hora de comer ahora?-

- Es posible –asintió Kurt con una inclinación de cabeza y se levantó. – Te deberías ir antes de que venga alguien a recogerme.-

- ¿Y si yo te llevo? –sugirió Blaine. Kurt arqueó una ceja.

- ¿No tiene la gente un sistema para eso? ¿No se turnan para hacer las cosas aburridas?-

- Confía en mí, esto no es más aburrido que el papeleo.- Le aseguró Blaine

– Voy a tomar el turno de Finn por hoy.-

Kurt sonrío y asintió, y Blaine desabrochó su walkie-talkie de su cinturón, diciéndole a Puck que si por favor podía venir ya que tenían que ser dos cuando escoltaban a los presos hacia cualquier lugar, uno para liderar al grupo y otro caminando detrás.

- Voy a la habitación treinta y treinta y uno primero, luego vengo por ti.-

- Sí, conozco las instrucciones. – Dijo Kurt levantándose para sentarse arriba de la mesa. - Voy a esperar aquí.-

Blaine lo dejó solo y cerró la puerta, incluso aunque pensó que estaría con él en diez segundos para recogerlo. Podría estar alguien con él, algún otro preso, y no le avisarían a Blaine que no había cerrado la puerta de la celda de Kurt.

**888**

- Hay algo en ti que me gusta.-

- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué?-

- Sí, eres diferente. Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir… divertido.

**888**

- Hey, el almuerzo –dijo Blaine tocando en la puerta treinta y vio a un hombre asomando la cabeza fuera del cuarto de baño. Asintió y se acercó a la puerta. Blaine abrió la puerta y lo dejó salir mientras Puck venia subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿No se supone que hoy haría esto Finn? –preguntó mientras se acercaba más. – No me estoy quejando pero… -

Blaine se encogió de hombros, permitiendo salir al de la treinta y dos.

– Yo ya estaba aquí.-

- ¿Por qué estabas…? – Puck empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo al notar la puerta de la cual estaba parado a un lado, que Blaine abría calmadamente. – Estás loco –susurró a Blaine, dándole la espalda para comenzar a abrir la celda treinta y tres. Blaine pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre pequeño de la habitación treinta y uno retrocedió un poco, mirando ansioso. Resopló, abriendo la puerta, y Kurt saltó de la mesa y se acercó a él.

- Hola.- dijo a los otros tres presos que ya estaban fuera. Dos de ellos lo ignoraron completamente, mientras que el hombre pequeño chilló un poco y desvío la mirada, escondiéndose detrás de un hombre algo mayor, que Puck acababa de dejar salir de otra celda.

Blaine caminó detrás cuando Puck dejó salir a los otros seis prisioneros del cuarto piso. Kurt caminó junto a Blaine por el pasillo, sus manos se rozaban constantemente, a lo que Blaine enderezaba los hombros.

Caminaban muy cerca, pero Blaine sabía muy bien que no podía decirle que se moviera por que Kurt haría lo contrario y caminaría más cerca. Como excusa para su cercanía, Blaine apretó el brazo de Kurt, manteniéndolo en su lugar, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera huir, todo actuado por supuesto. Echó una mirada al prisionero y vio como sus labios temblaban al formar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me gusta cuando eres rudo conmigo – Kurt le susurró al oído mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Blaine apretó con más fuerza el bíceps de Kurt.

- Cállate –murmuró Blaine, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa. No podía dejarlo de encontrar un poco emocionante. Continuaron por las escaleras, a un buen metro de distancia de Puck y el resto de los prisioneros. Cuando casi estaban en el primer piso, Kurt habló.

- ¿No sería más deprimente si murieras a los veintiuno?-

**888**

- ¿Confías en mí?-

- Confío en ti.-

- Entonces bésame.-

**888**

Blaine no estaba seguro de que decir a eso. Porque no sabía lo que Kurt estaba pensando.

- Creo que sí.-

- Sí.-

Blaine lo miró, deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué estás…?-

- Nada –dijo Kurt y repitió lo que Blaine había dicho. – Sólo estaba pensando.-

- Bien – Blaine no aflojó su agarre de Kurt cuando entraron al comedor, podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre ellos. Puck miraba con la boca abierta, los otros prisioneros susurraban, probablemente preguntándose que había tratado de hacer Kurt para necesitar un oficial para que lo dirigiera en una cosa como ésta. Al otro lado de la habitación estaban Finn y Sebastián. Sebastián lo miraba furioso, la cara sombría y los labios apretados, y Blaine apartó la mirada.

- Esto es como el sueño en donde estas desnudo en la escuela. –susurró Kurt desde la comisura de sus labios, pero su voz sonaba más divertida que cualquier otra cosa.

La habitación estaba terriblemente silenciosa, el único sonido eran los pasos de Kurt y Blaine, hasta que Blaine lo dejó en la fila para recoger su alimento. Apenas recordó que lo tenía que soltar.

Sin embargo, Blaine tenía que aceptar que se sentía incómodo, por él, por lo menos. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de escuchar caer un alfiler. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se sentía satisfecho. Tal vez incluso un poco orgulloso, aunque la mayoría de la gente en la habitación pensaba que estaba loco.

Anne le sonrío, cuando Kurt llegó detrás del mostrador, una suave sonrisa que le decía a Blaine que por lo menos ella no los juzgaba. Ella trató de hacer contacto visual con el prisionero, pero él evitó sus ojos, agarrando fuertemente la bandeja mientras ponía la comida.

- Que tengas un buen día hoy, Kurt – dijo mientras se alejaba. No dijo nada a cambio.

**888**

- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ver C.S.I?-

- Porque me gusta.-

- Bueno, lo puedo ver contigo.-

- No.-

**888**

- ¿Cómo está hoy? –preguntó Anne a Blaine, mirando por encima a Kurt con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

- Bien –dijo Blaine. -Parece, no lo sé, no exactamente feliz, pero más feliz que de costumbre.-

- Humm –Anne pareció sorprendida, arqueando la ceja mientras miraba al prisionero comer.

- ¿Qué?-

- Es sólo que, oh, probablemente se enojara conmigo por decirte esto, pero es… hoy es su cumpleaños.-

- ¿Qué? –dijo Blaine boquiabierto. Por alguna razón fue una gran sorpresa para él, como si no esperaba que alguien como Kurt tuviera un cumpleaños. Estúpido, por supuesto.

- ¿Enserio?-

Ella asintió.

- Así que pensé que sería más reservado el día de hoy a causa de ello, pero creo que no.-

Si Blaine hubiera sabido que era el cumpleaños de Kurt también habría pensado que se comportaría más reservado el día de hoy.

- Es extraño –dijo y río un poco, moviendo la cabeza por lo absurdo que esto resultaba. – Mi cumpleaños fue ayer.-

- ¿Lo fue? –Anne lo miró sorprendida. – Bueno, feliz cumpleaños retrasado, entonces.-

Blaine asintió.

- Gracias.-

No había salido a celebrar, simplemente se había relajado en el sillón, con una bolsa de papas fritas y una botella de coca-cola, viendo películas. Puede que no sea una forma común para un joven de pasar su cumpleaños, pero para Blaine estuvo bien.

- Así que ¿ahora qué edad tiene?-

- Veintiuno.-

**888**

- Hey, feliz cumpleaños.-

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

- Feliz cumpleaños. Es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?-

- No celebro los cumpleaños.-

- No hay necesidad de que adoptes ese tono, yo sólo…-

- Este día no es nada especial para mí. Es sólo otro día. -

- Así que ¿quieres un poco de pastel? Traje pastel.-

- Quédatelo.-

**888**

Blaine caminó y se puso de pie a un lado de la mesa de Kurt, pretendiendo estar como guardia. Quería decirle feliz cumpleaños a Kurt, pero para ser honesto tenía un poco de miedo de la reacción de Kurt. Las palabras estuvieron en la punta de su lengua varias veces antes de cambiar de opinión en el último minuto. Cobarde.

- ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó Kurt, señalando la silla frente a él que estaba vacía.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

- La gente nos está mirando, ya es suficiente con eso.-

- Déjalos –dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros, poniendo un poco de comida en su boca, para después masticar. Blaine lo consideró, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando vio el resplandor de los ojos de Sebastián sobre él. Blaine se estremeció, miró hacia otro lado y se quedó de pie donde estaba.

- Bien –respondió Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaine mantuvo su posición, tratando de no dejar mucho tiempo sus ojos en Kurt, temeroso de que los demás lo notaran, pero probablemente ya lo habían hecho.

Puck, Finn y Sebastián lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados. Finn lo miraba un poco más curioso que los otros dos.

No pienses en ellos, no saben nada, se dijo a sí mismo y enderezó los hombros.

Fue una estupidez realmente. Todo lo que él estaba haciendo era visitar a Kurt y eso no era ilegal.

**888**

- Ya sabes… me gustas.-

- ¿Enserio?-

- Uhum, Eres tan…Algo…- Dijo acercándose y entonces solo fue labios, contra labios.

**888**

Blaine y Puck regresaron a los mismos prisioneros después del almuerzo y Kurt aún caminaba demasiado cerca como si no le importara, como si la gente no estuviera empezando a tener curiosidad. Blaine apretó los dientes cuando sus manos se rozaron por enésima vez, pero decidió ignorarlo por esta vez. No quería atraer más la atención. Sabía que Puck y los otros nueve prisioneros los estaban mirando, tratando de ser sutiles pero fracasando miserablemente.

Ya que la celda de Kurt estaba hasta el final del pasillo, era casi el último en entrar en su celda. Puck se quedó parado donde estaba cuando Blaine abrió la puerta para que Kurt entrara.

– Oye –susurró bajo para que Puck no pudiera escucharlo, haciendo a Kurt girar. Respiró profundamente. –Feliz cumpleaños.- Le susurró a través de los barrotes y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que regresara con Puck.

No esperó para ver la expresión de Kurt, pero pudo imaginar cómo lucía.

**888**

- Kurt ¿qué tienes en contra de tu padre?-

- Cállate.-

- No, quiero saber que tienes en contra de tu padre.-

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca!-

- Yo sólo quiero…-

Resonó un golpe en la habitación

**888**

El buen estado de ánimo desapareció tan rápido como cuando cae una roca en el agua, tan rápido que podía sentir como lo arrastraba un torbellino. Miró a la puerta.

¿Cómo diablos Blaine sabía eso? Si sabía acerca de su cumpleaños ¿qué más podía saber? Los puños apretados a sus costados. No le gustaba su cumpleaños, nunca lo había celebrado y nunca lo haría. Era sólo otro día, no importaba. ¿Qué era lo bueno de envejecer? ¿Por qué celebrar que estas cada vez más y más cerca de tu muerte? Se volvió y miró alrededor frenéticamente, necesitando algo que hacer, algo para distraerlo, algo para poner dentro su energía, pero no había nada y dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 17! Recomienden la historia si pueden, gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir subiendo! Por cierto, digamos que Blaine es… pansexual (: y por supuesto la historia es Klaine 3**

**mafer-ccklainer : Tu teoría es muy buena, quizás estas un poquitititito cerca (: **

**¡Espero sus reviews! Tengan lindo inicio de semana y no se pierdan "Frenemies" el martes :DD**


	18. Capitulo 18

**¡Feliz Miércoles! Ya quería actualizar :B por que se vienen capítulos ¡MEGA BUENISIMOS! **

**Respondo una duda, los flash back si eran de Kurtbastian. Sin más ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la obscuridad"**

**CAPITULO 18**

A sabiendas de que podía haber arruinado el plan de Kurt, sólo un poco, hizo sentir muy bien a Blaine. Sabiendo de que podía sorprenderlo si lo intentaba lo hizo sentir satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.

El sólo deseaba no haber tenido que besar a Kurt para probarle que tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Blaine no quiso querer besar a Kurt. No quería, porque para él era ilegal tener algún tipo de relación romántica con un preso en el lugar donde trabaja. Los doctores no pueden dormir con sus pacientes, y los policías no pueden dormir con sus prisioneros, esas son las reglas.

No es que Blaine hubiera pensado en dormir con Kurt…

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

Blaine levantó la cabeza y violentamente se trató de deshacer de esos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-

- ¡Eso! – Puck estaba prácticamente agitando los brazos. – ¡Justo ahora con el 815!

- Su nombre es Kurt.

- Como sea.- Los ojos de Puck estaban muy abiertos, como si llamar a Kurt por su nombre fuera peligroso. – ¿Nada de lo que te dijimos ese día entró en tu dura cabeza? ¡Él- es- peligroso!-

- Está en prisión Puck.- Le espetó Blaine. – Rodeado por policías. Tengo un arma. ¿Qué puede hacer?.- se estaba cansando de hacerse esa pregunta él mismo y a los otros.

Puck balbuceó durante unos momentos antes de decidirse a hablar con un pequeño resoplido.

- ¡Un montón de cosas!-

Blaine resopló y cerró la boca. Había tenido suficiente de esto. No quería oír nada más de nadie.

- Él no está mentalmente estable, Blaine –continuó Puck – no tengo idea de por qué no puedes ver eso, pero no debes pasar el rato con él. No es seguro.-

- Lo veo –dijo Blaine con los dientes apretados. – Confía en mí, lo veo –miró a Puck con los ojos entrecerrados. – El hecho de que él no es como el resto de nosotros, no significa que no necesite amigos, alguien que se preocupe.-

Puck parecía esperar que dijera algo más, así que continuó.

-¿Qué pasa si estar aquí lo vuelve loco? ¿Qué pasa si estar solo sin nadie con quien hablar lo hizo así?-

- Así que tú qué, ¿estás tratando de salvarlo?-

- No –dijo Blaine con incredulidad– simplemente no creo que debería estar solo, eso es todo. Nadie viene a visitarlo.-

- Y debe haber una razón para eso –dijo Puck, pero parecía darse por vencido. Pasó sus dedos sobre su mohicano con un suspiro. – Mira, no puedo hacer que dejes de visitarlo –dijo– pero eres un policía. Ser su amigo, Blaine, no es tu trabajo. Si haces cualquier otra cosa y lo veo, tengo que reportarte. No es nada personal.-

Blaine frunció el ceño.

- No estoy pensando en hacer otra cosa –prácticamente gruñó.

- Puede ser que no –dijo Puck – pero él definitivamente sí. Sólo estoy diciendo, cuida tus espaldas.-

Blaine apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera o de que Puck volviera a hablar.

- La historia se repite.-

Puck saltó y se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de ver a Sebastián sentado en la parte trasera del vestuario. Su rostro tenía una expresión oscura que Puck nunca le había visto antes.

- ¿Qué?-

- La historia se repite –dijo otra vez y su rostro se ensombreció más, enviando escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral de Puck. – Exactamente el mismo patrón.-

**888888888888**

- Cuídate la maldita espalda – Blaine murmuró en voz baja cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba demasiado cansado y enojado de escuchar siempre la misma canción cada vez que Kurt salía en la conversación.

Se dirigía a su escritorio cuando se topó con alguien en el camino.

- Wow, ten cuidado Blaine –rió Anne y Blaine la miró con sorpresa. – ¿Qué te ha puesto el humor de perros?-

Blaine suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

- Nada. ¿A dónde vas? –miró el portapapeles en sus manos y vio la etiqueta un poco diferente con su nombre en el pecho. – ¿Esa es nueva? Se ve más… brillante –sin mencionar que no traía su traje blanco de la cafetería.

Ella sonrío.

- Que bueno que me encontré contigo, tengo que agradecerte. Tengo mi antiguo trabajo. Estoy realmente emocionada; no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.-

Blaine abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Eso significa que tú…?-

- Voy en camino para ver a Kurt, sí.-

Blaine quería abrazarla y casi lo hizo, pero prefirió agradecérselo verbalmente.

- Gracias, enserio muchas gracias. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

- Hable con David Jackson –dijo Anne. - Y encontré que su método estaba equivocado –frunció el ceño mirando disgustada. – Kurt necesita un psicólogo con experiencia que sepa que hacer exactamente. David es joven, todos los otros que ha tenido también han sido muy jóvenes, no tienen mucha experiencia con gente como Kurt, como yo. Ya no pude soportar ver que no llega a ninguna parte.-

- ¿Has tenido otras personas como Kurt? –preguntó Blaine con curiosidad.

- Sí, algunas –dijo con un guiño. – Debo irme ahora –añadió.

- ¿Kurt estará bien?.- Pregunto Blaine, en realidad, no sabe por qué lo pregunto.

- Kurt no puede ser como tú y yo, Blaine –dijo Anne– la posibilidad de que eso ocurra es…-

- Pero hay una posibilidad, ¿no?-

- Simplemente no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.-

- Sin embargo ¿puede mejorar?-

- Puede –dijo– es absolutamente posible que puede actuar normal pero Blaine…

- Sí, lo sé –dijo rápidamente. – No me tengo que hacer ilusiones.-

Ella le sonrío, pero algo en su mirada era diferente, era triste, incluso con lastima. Quería preguntarle al respecto, pero algo se lo impidió, así que Anne sólo le palmeó el hombro y caminó junto a él hacia las escaleras.

- Gracias –le dijo de nuevo, y ella asintió con la cabeza dos veces sin darse la vuelta, y siguió por las escaleras.

Blaine la miró caminar. No sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado se sentía mejor de saber que Kurt tendría un psiquiatra que le agradara, alguien que pudiera ayudarlo en su camino a la recuperación. Por otro lado, la mirada en los ojos de Anne. ¿Le había mentido? ¿Kurt no tenía la oportunidad de mejorar?

Tenía la enorme necesidad de ir arriba y escuchar pero rápidamente se quitó de encima esa urgencia. No era un imbécil, no podía hacer eso.

Pero Dios, como lo deseaba.

Para distraerse se fue a continuar con el papeleo, que por cierto, lo tenía muy pero muy atrasado. Había muchos reportes aburridos de adolescentes por conducir ebrios que se produjeron la noche anterior, tenían que ser acomodados antes de que sus padres pudieran rescatarlos.

Divertido.

**8888888888**

El turno de Blaine se terminó hace diez minutos y se estaba preparando para ir a casa. Acomodó todos los papeles sobre su escritorio y puso las plumas de nuevo en su taza.

Miró hacia el escritorio de Puck y soltó una risita. Todavía tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer antes de que pudiera irse a casa, ese idiota desordenado. Blaine se mordió el labio y buscó a su alrededor a alguien más antes de que se acercara al escritorio de Puck y mezclara un poco los papeles, poniendo unos sobre otra pila y tirando unos al suelo.

Sonrío, pensando que se lo merecía.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el vestuario para quitarse su uniforme, cuando vio a Anne caminar hacia la salida, llevaba un abrigo largo de color verde y un sombrero del mismo color a juego.

- Hey –gritó tras ella y se dio la vuelta.

- Oh, hola Blaine –dijo ajustándose el sombrero. - ¿De camino a casa?-

- Sí, ¿necesitas un aventón? –preguntó notando que tenía un paraguas en la mano, como si estuviera planeando caminar a casa en la lluvia.

- Oh –sonrío. – Eso estaría bien, gracias Blaine. Terrible clima, ¿no lo crees?-

- Sí –asintió Blaine. Podía escuchar la lluvia golpeando fuertemente contra las ventanas, el viento hacia que las viejas ventanas y puertas producirán un horrible chillido.

- Sólo voy a cambiarme.-

Anne asintió y se sentó en una silla para esperarlo. Blaine se apresuró para quitarse el uniforme y ponerse lo que usualmente solía llevar; pudo ver a Anne tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- No te ves diferente –dijo en tono divertido.-

- Cállate –dijo Blaine, aunque no sin amabilidad y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pudiera salir.

Prácticamente tuvieron que correr hacia el auto y tuvieron que forzar las puertas para que se abrieran a causa del viento. Cuando llegaron al interior, estaban llenos de gotas de lluvia por toda la ropa. Se estremecieron por el frío un poco sobre los asientos antes de que Blaine se volviera sobre su asiento.

- Entonces, ¿hacia dónde?-

- Vivo cerca, sólo conduce hacia la ciudad y yo te digo dónde te detengas. – Anne se quitó los guantes y los puso sobre su regazo, y pasó sus dedos por sus rubios rizos teñidos.

Blaine asintió y salió del estacionamiento hacia la carretera principal.

- Tu corbatín es lindo –dijo Anne volviéndose para mirarlo.

Blaine sonrió y asintió. – Me lo tengo que quitar mientras trabajo –dijo– en verdad me encantan.

Anne asintió.

- Sabes, cuando empecé en este trabajo tenía el cabello azul.-

Blaine apenas pudo contener la risa.

- ¿Qué?-

- Me obligaron a teñirlo de nuevo al color original –rió un poco– Buenos tiempos. Aunque deberían haberme quitado también las grandes gafas de color rosa.

Blaine soltó un bufido, incapaz de imaginar a Anne con el cabello azul y unas enormes gafas de color rosa.

- Entonces,– Blaine empezó casualmente después de unos minutos de silencio. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu sesión con Kurt?-

- Yo diría que estuvo bien, pero él probablemente no lo ve así –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Ya vez –comenzó Anne. – El tipo de sesiones que Kurt necesita son mentalmente agotadoras, se siente muy agotado después, no voy a mentir. Tal vez empecé demasiado fuerte, lo veo, pero es para progresar.

Blaine asintió. El progreso era bueno.

- Sólo deseo que pueda llorar –dijo Anne de repente y Blaine parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres que llore? –la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin poder apartar los ojos de la carretera por un largo periodo, pero vio que tenía el ceño fruncido.

¿Kurt era incapaz de llorar? Parecía imposible.

- Sería bueno para él. Tiene un bloqueo, un bloqueo mental, eso le hacía difícil expresarse, y tal vez comprender sus propios sentimientos y los ajenos. Este bloqueo es realmente lo que me preocupa.-

**FLASH BACK**

- Estoy preocupada por él, quiero decir ¿alguna vez lo has visto llorar?-

La mujer que acababa de hablar levantó su cabeza para mirar a su marido, líneas de preocupación se extendieron por su frente. Se retorcía las manos sobre su regazo, había estado pensando en eso durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Llorar? Kurt es un hombre. Los hombres no lloran.-

Sabía que iba a decirle algo así. – ¿Ni siquiera en el funeral de su abuela? –preguntó casi con desesperación.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. – La gente maneja las cosas de forma diferente –fue todo lo que dijo.

La mujer no parecía convencida. – Él no maneja las cosas como todos –hizo una pausa sin saber cómo decir lo que iba a decir a continuación. – Creo que… creo que debería ver a alguien –dijo con cuidado. – ¿No crees que tal vez…?-

- No. Ningún hijo mío ira con un psiquiatra. – le dio una dura mirada. – Él está bien.-

- Golpea a la gente –dijo ella– ese chico… ese chico está en el hospital, Burt.

- Le pegó a su mujer, lo tenía merecido. Kurt hizo lo correcto –dijo con un resoplido.

La mujer suspiró. Sabía que no lo conseguiría, así que lo dejó. – Está bien…-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Blaine, ¿te agrada?-

Las manos de Blaine apretaron el volante y trató de parecer normal, trató de que su expresión no cambiara.

- Claro –dijo, probablemente un poco fuerte porque Anne lo estudiaba y eso lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo. Resistió el impulso de retorcerse. Ella era psiquiatra después de todo, era capaz de mirar a través de las mentiras fácilmente. A Blaine le gustaba Kurt.

- Siempre y cuando sepas lo que estás haciendo –dijo después de un tiempo. – Siempre y cuando conozcas tus límites, saber dónde está la línea.-

- Sé dónde está la línea –dijo Blaine casi ofendido de que nadie confiara en él cuando se trataba de Kurt, aunque tal vez ya hubiera cruzado la línea sólo un poco.

Lo que le molestaba es que parecía que todos estaban esperando a que cruzara la línea.

¿Qué pensaban que era, un adolescente hormonal que no se puede controlar así mismo?

- Te creo –dijo Anne. -Creo que lo que haces con Kurt es bueno, creo que tu amistad lo está haciendo ceder un poco. Ahora puedo sentir un cambio en nuestra conversación. Estoy positivamente sorprendida por nuestra reunión.-

Blaine mordió el interior de su labio para no sonreír.

**88888888888**

El día después de su conversación con Anne, Blaine había estado demasiado ocupado trabajando como para poder ir a ver a Kurt. Después de eso, tenía tres días de descanso, así que cuando vio a Kurt la siguiente vez ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su última conversación, Blaine se sentía un poco irritado por eso, aunque no lo quería admitir.

Blaine sabía que mientras caminada por las escaleras de piedra hasta el cuarto piso, Anne acababa de ir a verlo. No sabía que esperar de Kurt justo después de una sesión con su psiquiatra. ¿Estaría cansado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Enojado?

Tal vez era un mal momento.

Blaine se detuvo en el fondo del pasillo, pensando si tendría que dar la vuelta, volver a bajar y regresar más tarde, o si sólo debería ir a verlo.

A la mierda, se dijo y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Si Kurt en realidad no estaba de humor, él se podría ir.

Llegó a la puerta 32 y alcanzó su punto más alto en los barrotes.

Kurt estaba sentado a la mesa, apoyando la cabeza sobre su puño cerrado. Blaine pudo ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando Kurt habló.

- Puedo oír tu respiración –dijo y abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta, como para confirmar que era quien él había pensado. – Puedes entrar o irte. No me importa.-

- Entrar entonces –dijo Blaine, abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro. – Hey.-

- Hey –dijo Kurt y se sentó. Blaine observó que este día se veía un poco diferente. O tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, que había olvidado que siempre lucía así de cansado, siempre lucía… la terrible palabra en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó retóricamente Blaine– ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

- ¿Honestamente? – Kurt se rió secamente. – Esperando mi Valium.-

Blaine levantó las cejas y tomó una de las sillas y se sentó enfrente del preso como de costumbre.

- ¿En serio?-

- Humju.-

- Me puedo ir si estás cansado –dijo Blaine, con la esperanza de que Kurt no lo quisiera, y estuvo agradecido cuando Kurt negó con la cabeza.

- Hazme compañía hasta que llegue –dijo. – No voy a dormir, aunque tome una de todos modos.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Simplemente no se puede –dijo Kurt y evitó sus ojos de una manera que Blaine encontró extraña.

- ¿No se puede o no pasará?-

- Las dos, supongo.-

- Espera, pensé que tomabas píldoras para dormir antes de ir a la cama.-

Kurt asintió, todavía sin mirarlo directamente.

- Eres observador.-

- ¿Qué pasó con eso?-

- Anne pasó.-

- Oh –no sabía que decir. – Qué, ¿te lo cambió?-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

- No en realidad. Antes sólo necesitaba el medicamento para conciliar el sueño, pero ahora tienen que adormecer toda mi maldita cabeza por esa mujer y la puta violación a mi cerebro –golpeo su puño contra la mesa y Blaine saltó. – Ella jode con mi cabeza. Excava tan profundo y no se detendrá…-

- Hey – Blaine colocó su mano sobre el puño cerrado de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt pasaron por sus manos antes de llegar a Blaine. – ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas?-

- Peor –admitió Kurt, y Blaine sintió que quería retirar su mano pero no se lo permitió.

- ¿Cómo?-

- ¿Por qué sólo no se lo preguntas a alguien? –preguntó Kurt y retiró su mano con rudeza. – Probablemente sabrías, si hubieras estado aquí los últimos días.-

- Tenía días de descanso.-

- Me di cuenta.-

- Entonces ¿qué pasó?-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

- Pregúntale a alguien más.-

- ¿Avergonzado?-

Las ventanas de la nariz de Kurt se extendieron en señal de alerta.

- ¿Por qué me molestas apropósito? –preguntó– ¿Quieres que te saque? ¿Es esto una especie de manía que tienes? –hizo una pausa y su expresión cambio. – ¿Quieres sexo enojado?-

Blaine estaba boquiabierto.

- Tú… yo… eso es inapropiado –tartamudeó y Kurt lo miró satisfecho reclinándose en su silla.

- Creo que preguntarme acerca de mis hábitos de sueño también es inapropiado –dijo Kurt.

- No eres mi psiquiatra.-

Blaine entendió eso y asintió.

- Lo siento, no tenía la intención de molestar.-

- Está bien –dijo Kurt. – Sólo pregúntale a alguien más. Les encantaría decirte. De hecho me sorprende que no lo escucharas aún.-

Blaine ya sabía a quién preguntar.

**888888888888**

- Oh, cierto, ¡tú no estabas aquí!-

Puck parecía más que encantado de decirle a Blaine sobre lo que había sucedido y Blaine era todo oídos por una vez. Sólo esperaba que Puck le dijera la verdad y no exagerara para hacerlo sonar más interesante o algo.

- Así que, yo estaba en mi turno de la noche, correcto –tenía los ojos llenos de emoción como si lo que fuera a decir fuera la cosa más increíble después del pan en rebanadas.

- Y estaba en camino para el cuarto piso, sólo para revisar, correcto. – Estaba gesticulando demasiado, encantado de tener una audiencia para su historia ahora que Finn acababa de entrar a la sala junto con la oficial latina, Santana.

- ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Santana liberando su cabello de la cola de caballo y Puck se quedó completamente fascinado con ella antes de que negara con la cabeza y parpadeara.

- 815 –dijo y Blaine se quejó.

- Kurt, no 815. El chico tiene un nombre, por el amor de Dios.-

Puck lo ignoró completamente.

- Así que estaba en mi turno de la noche e iba en camino al cuarto piso y justo cuando abrí la puerta escuché ese grito, como si alguien estuviera siendo asesinado. Así que por supuesto corrí a ver y los gritos empeoraban, más fuertes y con más pánico.– Hizo pausa tratando de crear un efecto dramático.

- Por supuesto que me llevó a la puerta de 815.-

- Esta historia de nuevo –dijo Finn y rodó los ojos.

- Blaine no ha estado aquí en tres días, él no sabe, ¡deja de arruinar mi historia! –dijo Puck agitando las manos alrededor como para espantar a Finn que podría estropear su relato. – Como sea, ese grito era de él. – abrió mucho los ojos. – Estaba sentado en su cama, gritando desesperado, parecía despierto pero… no.-

- Bueno, ¿qué hiciste? –preguntó Blaine, nervioso de que Puck pudiera haber hecho algo que empeorara las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas.

- Tuve que entrar, ¡estaba rabioso! –dijo Puck. – Le dije que se calmara maldita sea, pero no sirvió de nada, parecía que tenía mucho miedo de mí. Así que mandé a llamar a su psiquiatra, Annie o algo así.

- Anne.-

- ¿Cómo…? No, espera, no he terminado mi historia todavía. . .

Anne subió tan pronto como se enteró de la emergencia y se encontró con el grito más rompe tímpanos que hubiera escuchado nunca. Corrió hacia la celda de Kurt, sólo para encontrarlo presionado contra la pared. Los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, temblando como una hoja con un policía allí de pie mirándolo sin palabras.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –le gritó y se acercó lentamente a la cama para no asustar a Kurt aún más.

- ¡Nada! –dijo el oficial que ella pensó que se trataba de Puck. – Sólo lo escuché gritar y…-

- Basta ya –espetó Anne. - ¡Fuera de aquí! Sólo empeoras las cosas.

. . .- ¿Así que no sabes que pasó después? –preguntó Blaine impresionado.

- Me corrió, ¿verdad? –dijo Puck poniéndose a la defensiva. – No sé lo que hizo, pero debe haberlo ayudado porque no volvió a suceder. Hasta la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente. Así que creo que le dan algunos fuertes Valium o algo así, antes de ir a la cama. Eso fue alguna mierda psicológica. -

**888888888888**

- ¿Kurt? –Anne se sentó en la cama y Kurt se apartó de ella. – Kurt cálmate. –acarició su brazo con dulzura, trasladándose a la espalda haciendo círculos para calmarlo.

- No hay nada peligroso aquí, estás teniendo terrores nocturnos –explicó con calma, viendo como su tono de voz suave parecía calmarlo. – No hay nada a que tenerle miedo. Puedes volver a dormir.-

Los ojos de Kurt empezaron a cerrarse y ella lo recostó de nuevo en la cama.

- Ya está. Duerme ahora.

Ya estaba dormido pero se quedó sentada con él hasta que salió el sol una hora después.

**8888888888888**

- No son pesadillas –dijo Anne– no necesariamente –se inclinó sobre su asiento. – Sabes, un terror nocturno es algo que te hace despertar aterrorizado, temblando por lo general. La persona que experimenta el terror nocturno no sabe realmente lo que está pasando hasta que se calma, aunque la mayoría de las veces vuelve a caer dormido una vez que se acabó. Es común en niños –continuó– y a veces en adultos que están estresados o han pasado por algún trauma. Es importante calmarlo rápidamente ya que pueden tratar de hacerse daño.-

- Entonces, ¿por qué Kurt tiene esos terrores nocturnos de repente? –preguntó Blaine frunciendo el ceño. ¿Kurt no se está recuperando? Esto parecía como si diera un paso hacia atrás, pero ¿qué sabia él?

- Porque estoy tratando de hacer que piense en lo que pasó en su pasado pero él no quiere –dijo Anne con una sonrisa irónica. – Es perfectamente comprensible pero tiene que hacerlo.-

Blaine asintió pero aún le preocupaba. – ¿Terminaran?-

- Trabajando en ello –dijo Anne con otra sonrisa. – Es muy cooperativo con esto, quiere que todo salga bien.-

- Oh, eso es… – Blaine no tuvo tiempo para terminar el resto de la frase ya que Puck entró por la puerta de la nueva oficina de Anne.

- ¡Blaine! –jadeó. -Te necesitamos, hay un enorme caos en el pueblo, el jefe dice que necesitamos todas las manos a la obra. ¡Vamos!.- Puck corrió de nuevo y Blaine pudo escuchar personas gritando y vistiéndose de prisa.

- Mierda, es mejor que me valla –dijo y lanzó una disculpa a Anne y ella se rió asintiendo.

- Ve a trabajar Blaine.

Blaine rió y salió corriendo.

**888888888888**

Había caos en todos lados.

En el interior del supermercado había gente corriendo por todos lados. Los niños lloraban, las mujeres gritaban y había sangre… mucha sangre en el suelo.

- Todo el mundo al suelo –gritó la jefe Backer o la mujer bajo el sobrenombre de Dragón y dirigió su pistola al frente de ella y Blaine y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

La gente se lanzó de inmediato, mirando asustados fuera de sí.

El corazón de Blaine lo golpeó en el pecho. ¿Una masacre? ¿Aquí en un pueblo tan pequeño?

- Dispérsense –el jefe dijo en voz baja bajando su arma y todos los oficiales empezaron a propagarse alrededor, Blaine siguió en línea recta. Tenía su arma delante de él, podía sentir como le temblaba el brazo y le sudaba la palma de la mano.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, Blaine cantaba en su cabeza mientras caminaba, pasando a un lado de las personas acostadas, que le daban miradas de súplica y miedo. Trató de que su propio miedo no se propagara.

Blaine había esperado que no fuera él quien se encontrara con el tirador, pero de nuevo, ¿cuándo Blaine había tenido suerte en algo?

Allí, justo enfrente de él, había un hombre vestido de negro, mirando como loco por todos lados mientras sostenía un arma contra la cabeza de una mujer. – ¡Alto! – gritó.

- Alto ahí, o voy a pegarte un tiro.-

Blaine se detuvo, pero no bajó el arma.

- Por favor –exclamó la mujer, luchando contra el fuerte abrazo del hombre y mirando a Blaine a través de sus ojos grandes y húmedos. – ¡Ayúdame!

- Baja tu arma –dijo Blaine al hombre y avanzó un poco pero se detuvo cuando el hombre gruñó y apretó el arma más fuerte contra la cabeza de la mujer. Blaine sabía que ese hombre ya había matado a cuatro personas y dos estaban gravemente heridas. El hombre sólo había entrado y empezó a disparar alrededor así que no dudaría en pegarle un tiro.

Blaine nunca había escuchado que algo como esto sucediera aquí antes y trató de no hacer obvio que se estaba cagando de miedo.

Tú, Anderson, no estás hecho para esto.

- No tienes que hacer esto – Blaine continuó tratando de encontrar la mirada del hombre, pero él estaba mirando a su alrededor con locura. Probablemente buscando por dónde escapar. – Deja ir a la mujer y baja el arma.-

- Yo no lo creo oficial –dijo el hombre y empujó a la mujer violentamente contra una estantería y se lanzó hacia Blaine, quien no reaccionó con la suficiente rapidez y de repente estaba en el suelo, luchando con el hombre que estaba encima de él.

- ¡Quítate! –gritó y logró golpear al hombre con su arma y se puso de pie.

El hombre gruñó y se levantó, presionando una mano contra la herida sangrante en su cabeza.

- ¡Un poco de ayuda aquí! –exclamó Blaine por encima de su hombro en el momento en que el hombre se abalanzó hacia él de nuevo, y esta vez, Blaine apretó el gatillo.

**¡DIOS MIO BLAINE DISPARO! :OO Hasta aquí el capítulo 18 :33 espero les haya gustado. **

***Valium* : Es una 1,4-benzodiazepina, en concreto diazepam. Pertenece al grupo de los tranquilizantes benzodiazepínicos, que tienen actividad ansiolítica, antineurótica, psicosedativa y antiagresiva, sedante, miorrelajante (de músculo estriado y uterino), anticonvulsivante y potenciadora de hipnóticos, anestésica y analgésica. **

**¿Quién vio Frenemies? Fue espectacular 3 Y las imágenes Crisscolfer grabando *-* muero por saber que pasará en ese capítulo!. **

**Nos vemos el viernes, espero sus reviews :') Gracias por no dejarme sola en esta historia, sus comentarios me hacen feliz :'DD Recomienden la historia si pueden, Bonita Tarde, LOS QUIERO 3**

**¡FALTA POCO PARA HUMMELBERRY!**


	19. Capitulo 19

**¡POR FIN VIERNES! Día de actualización /o/ Gracias por su apoyo, me alegran bastante la verdad, pregúntenme lo que ustedes gusten y responderé (: **

**No se despeguen de la historia, vendrá algo que uhh. . .será impactante! **

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

"**Intento decirte que, Estoy mejor solo"**

**CAPITULO 19**

Blaine dejó caer la pistola al suelo en cuanto el resto de los oficiales comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor, jadeando y observando la escena que tenían en frente. La mujer que el tirador había empujado a los estantes había sido puesta en una camilla y escuchó algo sobre un hombro dislocado, pero no podía centrarse en ella en ese momento. Sólo observaba el cuerpo en el piso, la forma en que la sangre seguía corriendo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando acusadoramente directo a Blaine.  
- Wow, Blaine, ¿Tú has…? –preguntó Puck a sus espaldas, con los ojos también sobre el cuerpo.  
Apenas notó a la gente corriendo alrededor. Sólo pudo seguir al cuerpo con la mirada cuando lo metieron en una bolsa negra, lo subieron en la camilla, cerraron la cremallera y se lo llevaron.  
- Oye, ¿estás bien?-  
Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y pudo ver el cabello color negro vivo con su visión periférica.  
- Estoy bien, Santana –gruñó.  
- No, no lo estás –dijo en voz baja leyendo su expresión. – Lo siento.-  
- Ahora no, ¿de acuerdo? –estalló Blaine y se encogió de hombros quitándose la mano de Santana. No quería lidiar con eso ahora; las miradas, la simpatía.  
- Oye, al menos esa mujer está bien –dijo en un tono más bajo. – La salvaste. Su nombre es Amanda. Te envía sus agradecimientos.-  
- Bien por mí –se quejó Blaine. No podía sentirse para nada como un héroe aunque Santana estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir así. No la había salvado. No había hecho nada, excepto matar a un hombre. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y prácticamente corrió fuera del supermercado, haciendo caso omiso de la gente que le gritaba que regresara y se detuviera. Quería dar su declaración después; no lo podía hacer justo ahora.  
Sus piernas temblaron y se detuvo justo afuera del edificio. Tenía el estómago revuelto y dos segundos después estaba vomitando sobre la acera. 

**88888888888888**

- Si quieres un día libre, estoy seguro…-  
- No –dijo Blaine sacudiendo la cabeza. – Estoy bien.-  
Después de pasar la última media hora dando su declaración de lo sucedido, el oficial Braun se había acercado a él.  
- Sí, pero la primera muerte… –Braun se detuvo, viendo como Blaine se estremeció ante la palabra muerte. – No es fácil, y eres muy joven. Mi primera fue hace cinco años. Primero y único, espero. No es frecuente que este tipo de cosas sucedan aquí; deberías tomar el resto del día y mañana libres.-  
- Estoy bien –replicó Blaine. – Sólo déjenme solo, déjenme trabajar.-  
Braun suspiró pero dio marcha atrás y dejó a Blaine con sus papeles. Blaine fingió estar escribiendo por varios minutos antes de bajar el lápiz. Su mano temblaba mucho como para continuar.  
- ¡Mierda! –tiró el lápiz a través de la habitación y enterró sus manos en su cabeza. No podía sacar el rostro del hombre de su cabeza, como lo miraba con sangre saliendo de su pecho. Su nombre era Karl Kappel y tenía una esposa y dos hijos. Había sido un hijo de puta violento, pero aun así era una persona. Había sido alguien, y Blaine le había quitado la vida, incluso si la vida que le esperaba era de toda la vida en prisión.  
Sabía que un día libre podría ser lo mejor, pero no quería ir a casa. No había nada que hacer en casa, nada que lo distraiga de pensar en lo que había hecho.  
Sin embargo el papeleo no era de ayuda, y se dio por vencido quince minutos más tarde. 

**8888888888888**

Kurt abrió los ojos al oír el sonido de las cerraduras que se abrían y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Blaine caminando dentro.  
- Bueno, entra.- dijo.  
Blaine no lo estaba mirando y Kurt se sentó.  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó tratando de echar un vistazo a la cara de Blaine, pero él estaba mirando hacia el suelo. Algo estaba mal en su rostro. – ¿Blaine…?-

Blaine levantó la vista y algo estaba definitivamente diferente en sus ojos. Kurt trató de leerlos, pero no era como nada que hubiera visto antes y eso lo hizo sentir inestable. No le gustaba no saber lo que estaba pasando.  
- Ha habido una masacre –dijo Blaine y Kurt se enderezó.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí en el pueblo? –se interesó de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron de curiosidad. -¿Enserio?.-  
Blaine asintió y se rascó la barbilla.  
- Había un hombre, él… él estaba disparando locamente a su alrededor.-  
- Eso es lo más interesante que ha pasado desde… bueno… –se detuvo encogiendo los hombros. Miró a Blaine y frunció el ceño. Por lo general, decir cosas como esas llamaba su atención, se interesaba, pero parecía como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

– ¿Tierra a Blaine?-  
- ¿Qué? Oh, sí. – Blaine sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la frente.  
- ¿Qué pasó con el hombre? ¿Está aquí?-  
- Se me abalanzó –dijo Blaine. -Así que yo… le disparé.-  
- Oh – Kurt asintió, mirando la expresión triste de Blaine. – Ya veo. ¿Está bien?-  
Blaine lo miró y negó con la cabeza, y Kurt tuvo lastima de él.  
- Oh, Jesús. Ven aquí. –se levantó, tomando el hombro de Blaine y haciendo que se sentara en la cama.

– Cuéntale todo al tío Kurt.-  
- Murió – Blaine exhaló temblorosamente; era la primera vez que lo había dicho en voz alta. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos y trató de no llorar. No importa qué, él no podía llorar delante de nadie, especialmente no frente a Kurt. Sabía que probablemente no debería haber venido aquí, pero estaba desesperado.  
Kurt no dijo nada, y Blaine se sintió aliviado. Él sabía que Kurt no diría nada; esa fue una de las razones de por qué estaba aquí. Sin embargo, sintió una mano en su espalda, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo.  
Ni en un millón de años Blaine había pensado que Kurt sería quien lo consolara, pero en ese momento, no le importó y tampoco le importó que fuera inapropiado.  
- No es tan malo –dijo Kurt, su voz sonaba insegura, más que cualquiera vez, como si no tuviera idea de que decir o hacer. Era malo con los sentimientos y emociones, como Anne había dicho. Tal vez no era capaz de comprender las dificultades que pasaba Blaine con esta situación, pero a pesar de todo lo estaba intentando y eso hacía que el corazón de Blaine resintiera un poco menos el dolor. Apretó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, tratando de no ver el rostro del hombre, pero no importaba lo que hacía, no podía dejar de verle.  
Había estado tratando de evitarlo, y esa era la razón principal por la que sabía que quedarse aquí podía significar problemas, pero justo ahora, sólo había un método para distraerse, así que antes de que Kurt pudiera decir nada, su rostro estaba entre las manos de Blaine y sus labios los presionaba fuertemente contra los suyos.  
Kurt tomó un respiro por la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron antes de que los cerrara automáticamente. Se incorporó con rapidez, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba más que un poco sorprendido cuando fue recostado en la cama. No se quejó, pero era sólo que Blaine había tenido tanto miedo de esto, de hacer algo como esto, y Kurt se preguntaba por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora, ¿por qué estaba bien de repente?  
Sin embargo, Blaine no le dio mucho tiempo para reflexionar y Kurt gimió bajo cuando Blaine lo tomó por las rodillas y levantó sus piernas, colocándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Kurt besó a Blaine con entusiasmo, el pequeño auto control que tenía había escapado cuando la excitación empezó a arremolinarse a través de su cuerpo, zumbando por sus venas y haciendo todo caliente y ajustado. La sensación del cuerpo pesado de Blaine sobre él se sentía tan bien y no podía alejarse, a pesar de saber que no merecía este sentimiento.

Las manos de Blaine estaban en sus caderas y Kurt se sacudió hacia arriba, frotándose contra el estomago de Blaine. El material de los pantalones era tan delgado que la poca fricción se sentía muy bien y sus ojos casi giraban dentro de su cabeza. Eso no ocurrió muy a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, Kurt le sacaba todo el provecho que podía.

-Mmm… Blaine.- Gimió Kurt. Las manos de Kurt vagaban sobre la espalda de Blaine, desde el pesado cinturón, hasta sus anchos hombros, tirando de su cabello. Bueno, pensó Kurt, tenían que terminar con esto antes de que Blaine cambiara de opinión y decidiera que estaba mal.  
Se besaron fuerte, aún luchando por el dominio al cual ninguno de ellos quería renunciar. Blaine podría estar encima de él, pero Blaine se podía ir al diablo si pensaba que tenía algún poder, lo que nunca pasaría. Kurt otra vez se frotó contra él y sus manos viajaron hacia abajo, entre ellos. Dejó que su mano se deslizara sobre la pistola que colgaba del cinturón de Blaine. Por alguna razón, el arma lo hizo sentir aún más encendido.  
- Ummm, ¿es esa una pistola en tu bolsillo o simplemente estas feliz de verme?.- Arrastró las palabras, pasó su mano sobre el arma una vez más antes de ir a trabajar sobre los pantalones de Blaine, decidiendo no hablar demasiado en caso de que Blaine se arrepintiera o algo por el estilo.  
Kurt había estado esperando por esto. Estaba tan preparado para ello que no le daría muchos problemas a Blaine si él quería follar de esa forma, en esa posición. Nunca había hecho la del misionero. No le gustaba la sensación de estar dominado de esa forma y eso era demasiado íntimo, demasiado… romántico. Pero Blaine, había estado trabajando en él durante tanto tiempo, había sido más difícil de quebrar que el castaño del año pasado y Kurt estaba ansioso de terminar de una vez.

Blaine besaba su cuello y Kurt gimió profundamente, apretando sus piernas alrededor del torso de Blaine. Pero incluso a través de la enorme excitación, Kurt podía sentir que algo estaba mal. Kurt escudriñó en su cabeza para encontrar que podía ser, pero fue sólo cuando sintió la humedad en su piel, entonces entendió lo que era.  
– Que…- Tomó la cara de Blaine y lo obligó a levantar la vista. Gimió, esta vez no uno feliz, su estado de ánimo repentinamente murió.

– Oh, diablos – Blaine escondió su rostro lleno de lágrimas y trató de seguir besando la piel de Kurt pero Kurt lo apartó.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-  
- Tú ganas –dijo Blaine y trató de desamarrar las cuerdas en los pantalones de Kurt, parecía tener prisa. – Me doy por vencido, tú ganas.- Kurt lo miró.  
- Muy bien, esto no está pasando –dijo y empezó a empujar a Blaine. Estaba sorprendido de su fuerza de voluntad, su capacidad para controlarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

–No de esta forma, esto es patético. Estás llorando todo sobre mí. Eso es el desvío más grande que he encontrado nunca.-

Blaine lo ignoró y lo tomó de los pantalones. Kurt silbó entre dientes y agarró la muñeca de Blaine.

– No –dijo con severidad, aunque levantaba sus caderas ante el contacto, su cuerpo quería más. Más. Si Blaine lo hacía de nuevo, no sería capaz de decir no por segunda vez. – De ninguna manera.-  
- Lo quieres –dijo Blaine, sonando un poco confuso e irritado al mismo tiempo.  
Kurt gimió y se aguantó el deseo de arrancarle la ropa a Blaine y follarlo. Apretó los dientes.  
- Yo sí –suspiró. – Pero tú no. No me importaría, pero… –se detuvo con otro suspiro. – Mira, no lo haré. Esto está mal.-

- ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar lo que está mal o no? – preguntó Blaine en un tono más duro de lo habitual y Kurt cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, apretando su mandíbula.  
- Aléjate de mí – Blaine lo miró sin decir nada y Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Lo digo en serio. Aléjate de mí, maldita sea.- Susurró entre sus dientes apretados y algo en sus ojos hizo salir a Blaine del trance, porque sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera y saltó lejos de Kurt con una expresión asustada. Se pasó una mano sobre la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, respirando con dificultad.  
- Mierda –murmuró en voz baja y salió por la puerta antes de que Kurt pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y gritó contra su almohada.  
- ¡Mierda, carajo, maldita sea! -  
Continuó respirando con dificultad sobre la almohada, hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para sentarse. Temblaba sin razón aparente; podía sentir como su garganta se tensaba. Se levantó rápidamente y buscó en su cajón hasta que encontró el pequeño dispositivo. Lo puso en sus labios y respiró hondo. Mejor, pero algo todavía no estaba bien.  
- ¿Por qué me importa…? –murmuró y se deslizó por la pared hasta que cayó al suelo.  
¿Por qué no había dejado que Blaine se lo follara? Claro, el llanto fue un poco extraño, pero si se hubiera dado la vuelta, no lo habría notado.  
- Porquemeimportaporquemeimportaporquemeimporta… –susurró, preguntando a la nada. 

**88888888888888**

Blaine estaba caminando por la zona de oficinas, estaba sudando, y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con Finn.  
- Wow –dijo Finn – Tú en realidad no deberías estar trabajando.-  
- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso? –gruñó Blaine. – Estoy bien.-  
- Lo que pasó en el supermercado… –dijo Finn y Blaine se estremeció.  
- Fue autodefensa…-  
- Lo sé –dijo Finn mirándolo con ojos preocupados. – Sólo que no sé si tú sabes eso.-  
Blaine apretó los dientes y continúo caminando. No era sólo el episodio en el supermercado lo que lo molestaba, el episodio con Kurt lo había dejado más agitado de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Kurt diciendo no y apartándose de él; sabía que si Kurt no hubiera protestado, él habría…  
Entonces, ¿por qué Kurt dijo que no?  
Sabía que Kurt quería dormir con él. Había estado intentando con cuidado y habilidad seducir a Blaine desde su primera visita, pero cuando por fin consiguió lo que quería; dijo que no. No tenía sentido, pero eso tal vez era porque la cabeza de Blaine le estaba empezando a doler demasiado de tanto pensar.

- Blaine, enserio deberías… – Finn empezó a decir, pero Blaine había tenido suficiente.  
- ¡Deja de decirme que hacer! –casi gritó y Finn cerró la boca, levantó las manos y se apartó con una mirada que claramente decía: amigo, te estás volviendo loco.  
Blaine exhaló profundamente una vez que Finn se había ido y estaba solo otra vez.  
Sus manos estaban temblando, se aflojó el cuello antes de que sufriera un ataque de pánico.  
- Mierda –se quejó y cerró los ojos. Un disparo resonó en su cabeza como si estuviera realmente allí y de nuevo se le presentó la imagen del hombre, que yacía muerto en las baldosas frías. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se dio cuenta de lo que su cerebro había hecho sonar como un arma de fuego, era en realidad sólo la puerta cerrándose detrás de Anne. 

**88888888888**

- Fue en defensa propia –dijo, por lo que probablemente fue la décima vez en los trece minutos que ella había estado hablando con él. – Fue hacia a ti, podría haberte matado.-  
- Había otras maneras –susurró Blaine. – No tenía que matarlo, lo podía haber restringido, yo sé cómo. O dispararle en la pierna, o…-  
- No hiciste nada mal –dijo en voz baja. – Blaine, escucha, tal vez uno o dos días fuera no serían tan malos después de todo. ¿Qué dices?-  
Blaine negó con la cabeza.  
- No puedo…-  
- ¿Por qué no puedes?-  
Blaine suspiró y apoyó la barbilla contra la palma de su mano.  
- No puedo quedarme en casa y no hacer nada. Y tampoco puedo…-

No Permanecer aquí porque Kurt está aquí y Kurt es la distracción que necesito. Una distracción que no puedo tener.

- ¿Qué?-  
- Nada – Blaine negó con la cabeza. No había forma de que le dijera esto a Anne, no le había dicho a nadie, y especialmente no a alguien que era la psiquiatra de Kurt. ¿Cuándo todo esto se había puesto en tan mal estado?  
- Muy bien –dijo ella y se inclinó en su silla. – Entiendo, pero tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Y trata de recordarte a ti mismo que no hiciste nada malo.-  
Blaine asintió.  
- Lo haré.-  
- Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, ya sabes dónde voy a estar –dijo y le sonrío amablemente antes de que lo dejara solo. 

**888888888888**

- ¿Me estás evitando?-  
Blaine fingió no haber oído y siguió mirando el patio, mirando a los prisioneros fuera cuando tenían tiempo libre.  
Kurt estaba sentado en un banco junto a él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. – No me gusta ser ignorado –susurró Kurt y le dio una patada a Blaine en la espinilla.  
- ¡Ay, mierda! –siseó Blaine y miró a Kurt. – Deja de hacer eso, deja de hablarme aquí, donde todo el mundo puede ver.-  
- Paranoico –dijo Kurt suavemente. – Mira, sé que estás asustado por haber matado a ese hombre o como sea, pero estoy aburrido y no has venido a verme hace una semana.-  
- Sí, bueno… – Blaine calló, mirando a Kurt rápidamente antes de mirar a los otros de nuevo. – He estado muy ocupado.-  
- Umju.- Kurt parecía impresionado, pero la verdad era que Kurt tampoco había hecho contacto con él toda la semana. Ambos habían estado en el comedor al mismo tiempo, varias veces, pero en ninguna ocasión, Kurt había volteado a verlo. Al principio, Blaine había encontrado eso extraño, pero después había decidido que era lo mejor. La distancia era buena.

– ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un terrible mentiroso?.-  
Blaine soltó un bufido y Kurt negó con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero Blaine podía sentir los ojos de Kurt sobre él, como un par de rayos láser quemándole. Eso hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, dándole ganas de girar y escapar.  
Por suerte, el receso terminó pronto y era hora de que todos los prisioneros volvieran a entrar. Kurt se levantó del banco y se paró enfrente de Blaine.  
- Ven a verme después –dijo en voz baja, su aliento fantasma sobre los labios de Blaine y lo miraba a los ojos de una manera que era imposible mirar hacia otro lado.  
- Kurt, la gente…-  
- Dije, que me veras más tarde –dijo en una voz igualmente tranquila, un poco ronca.  
- Bien, te veré mas tarde.-  
Kurt sonrío, se inclinó hacia delante y puso sus labios junto al oído de Blaine. – Entonces, nos vemos –susurró y Blaine sintió una sonrisa contra su oído antes de que desapareciera después de los otros.  
Blaine se quedó de pie allí con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo rígido. Exhaló profundamente. Lo que sea que Kurt había estado pensando toda la semana, él lo averiguaría.

**8888888888888**

Blaine fue a ver a Kurt media hora antes de que su turno terminara.  
- Pensé que nunca llegarías –dijo Kurt mientras Blaine abría la puerta y se deslizaba en el interior.  
- Te estás acostumbrando demasiado a esto –murmuró Blaine, manteniendo sus ojos en cualquier lugar menos en Kurt.

– Te estás volviendo mimado.- Estaba tratando de ser bromista, pero las "bromas" habían salido muy forzadas.  
Kurt se quedó en silencio, observándolo antes de preguntar.  
- Te di una semana, ¿sigues deprimido todavía? –suspiró y rodó los ojos. – Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? –sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo el rostro de Blaine y frunció las cejas.  
- ¿O se trata de otra cosa? Tú sabes que…-  
- ¿Por qué dijiste que no?-  
Kurt cerró la boca, parpadeando.  
- ¿Perdón?-  
- ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿Por qué decir no? – Blaine miró a Kurt quien parecía perdido entre las palabras.

– Sabes tan bien como yo que si tú no me hubieras detenido, lo habríamos hecho. Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? He tratado de averiguarlo, de encontrarle sentido, pero no puedo.-  
Esta vez, fue Kurt quien rompió el contacto visual.  
- Puedo ser muchas cosas –dijo en voz baja, una pequeña mueca apareció en su frente. – Pero no soy un violador. No querías hacerlo. Estabas acongojado y no era capaz de disfrutarlo si tú estabas llorando sobre mí. – levantó la mirada, su confianza estaba de regreso. – No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que eso era extraño, un desvío.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza, divertido. No aceptó la explicación del todo, pero lo más probable era que sería lo mejor que pudiera conseguir.  
- Está bien.-  
- Pero si alguna vez decides que quieres… –dijo Kurt en un tono sugerente.  
Blaine le dirigió una dura mirada y Kurt sonrío.  
Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.  
- Así que, ¿estamos bien ahora? –preguntó Kurt después de unos segundos de silencio.  
- Si esto se va a volver incomodo será mejor que lo digas ahora.-  
Blaine sonrío.  
- No, creo que estamos bien. – En realidad no era justo para Kurt si él se volviera extraño ahora. Kurt había sido el inteligente en esta situación.  
- Entonces, siéntate aquí y no te quedes parado en medio de la habitación. Te vez estúpido.-  
- Esa es una manera desagradable de decir "Blaine, ¿podrías por favor venir y sentarte junto a mí?"

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron de diversión, pero no se permitió sonreír de verdad. La única vez que había escuchado reír a Kurt, fue la vez que Blaine pretendió ser una máquina de viento, y no había sucedido desde entonces.  
- Blaine, ¿podrías por favor venir y sentarte junto a mí?.- Dijo en tono de burla, batiendo sus pestañas y dando palmaditas en la cama junto a él.  
Blaine rió y cumplió. Sus ojos se encontraron con Kurt cuando se sentó y algo en él se estremeció. Sentado aquí, tan cerca, sintiendo el aliento de Kurt en la piel, era imposible no admitir que allí había atracción. No debería haber pasado, pero allí estaba, y Blaine tosió y bajó la mirada.

– Entonces –comenzó aclarándose la garganta y escuchó a Kurt tomar una respiración profunda a su lado.  
- ¿Cómo has estado?-  
- Aburrido –dijo Kurt mirándolo todavía. – ¿Tú? Respecto a la muerte del hombre.-  
Blaine cerró los ojos.  
- No era una buena persona –continuo Kurt. – No hiciste nada malo.-  
Blaine miró a sus rodillas. También había estado pensando es eso toda la semana. Había tenido pesadillas acerca de eso, seguía viendo la cara de Karl.  
- Hice algo malo –dijo. - Ser una mala persona no significa que deba morir. En todo caso, se merece…-  
- Pudrirse en la cárcel – Kurt terminó.  
- Sí, él… – Blaine se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Kurt se había endurecido ligeramente a su lado y alzó la vista. – No, oh, no, esto está mal, yo no… lo siento.-  
- Está bien. Es verdad. Si te mueres, te deja fuera muy fácil.-  
- No, mira…-  
- ¿Cuándo esta conversación empezó a ser sobre mí? –preguntó Kurt bruscamente y Blaine suspiró.  
Sí, las cosas definitivamente volvieron a la normalidad.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 19! ¿Me creerían si les digo que faltan menos de 4 capítulos para lo que ustedes tanto desean?**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Hasta el Domingo :DD Los adoro 3**


	20. Capitulo 20

**¡Bonito Domingo mis queridos Klainers! 3 Como siempre aquí les dejo el capítulo, tengo muchísima tarea encima y lo subí rapidísimo, así que si ven algún error, tienen todo el derecho de culparme (x **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico con todo mi corazón a mi tocaya SofiKlainer 3 Sofi, leerás algo muy romántico en el capítulo 28. (:**

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 20  
**

Viendo a la mujer salir de la sala de interrogatorios, con los ojos rojos y llorando sobre un pañuelo, hizo que a Blaine también le dieran ganas de llorar. Ella les había dicho todo lo que sabía acerca de su esposo, el tirador de la última semana, y fue muy claro que había sido muy duro para ella.  
La piel de sus ojos aún estaba magullada después de la última golpiza que le propinó antes de que muriera. Eso, en realidad hizo sentir mejor a Blaine por matarlo, pero no era suficiente para luchar con las pesadillas que tenía prácticamente todas las noches. Se despertaba lleno de frío sudor, jadeando, después de tener otro sueño con un hombre con ojos de zombi y un agujero de bala en el pecho que venía a buscarlo, acusándolo por haberlo asesinado.  
- Me siento tan mal por ella.- dijo Puck silenciosamente deteniéndose al lado de Blaine.  
- ¿Le miraste la cara? Su marido le dio una paliza pero aun así sigue con el corazón roto por su muerte. ¿Puedes entenderlo?-  
Blaine se encogió de hombros.  
- No puedes odiar a quien amas.- dijo mirándola mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, estaba llorando y temblando de pies a cabeza. – No es su culpa que lo amara.-  
- Pero….- Puck sacudió la cabeza y miró a Blaine con escepticismo. - ¿Cómo es posible que lo amara, cuando era como un monstruo? Vamos, eso no es amor, eso es miedo. No se atrevía a dejarlo.-  
- Estoy seguro que no siempre fue así –dijo Blaine. – Probablemente comenzó a beber o algo.  
- No importa –dijo Puck con un resoplido. – Tenía que haberlo dejado desde hace mucho tiempo.-  
- Tal vez debería haberlo hecho.-  
- ¿Tal vez? –dijo Puck con incredulidad y le disparó una mirada dudosa. – ¿Estás defendiendo al hijo de puta?.-  
Blaine abrió los ojos.  
- ¡No! –dijo, sorprendido de que Puck pudiera pensar que estaba defendiendo a alguien que había asesinado a varias personas. – No, en absoluto, sólo estaba diciendo… no sé lo que estoy diciendo. Ella lo amaba, lo hacía y ella estaba dispuesta a mirar más allá de sus defectos. Creo que es admirable.-  
- Es estúpido, es ingenuo. Nada en su relación era sano.-  
Blaine se encogió de hombros.  
- Lo sé. Tal vez sólo sea porque yo lo maté y por eso me siento así.-  
- Debe ser –convinó Puck, antes de acariciar su espalda en un intento de animarlo.  
-¿Qué me dices de una cerveza en la noche?.-

**88888888888888888**

Era la hora del almuerzo y Blaine se dirigía a ver a Kurt. No tenía mucho apetito últimamente así que pensó que debería hacer algo de merito en lugar de sentarse a sólo jugar con la comida.  
- A la mierda estas escaleras –maldijo en voz baja deseando por enésima vez que instalaran un elevador.

…**.**

- Es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina la próxima semana –dijo Anne mirando por encima de la mesa a su paciente. – Tiene once. Me pregunto si ya esta grande para las muñecas o si podría comprarle una muñeca Barbie.-  
- A todas las niñas les gusta eso –dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Eso crees?-  
- Claro.-  
- Supongo que tienes razón. No tenía ninguna propia cuando era pequeña, pero mi vecino tenía unas pocas, a pesar de que no eran tan bonitas como hoy en día. De todos modos iba a jugar con él.-  
Los labios de Kurt se arquearon en respuesta a eso.  
- Sí, era un niño y tenía sus propias muñecas Barbie –dijo Anne sonriendo un poco por su reacción. – Algunas veces a los niños les gusta más eso que los carritos y los soldaditos. ¿Tú nunca jugaste con muñecas?-  
Kurt se quedó en silencio y miró hacia abajo. Después de varios segundos, tragó saliva.  
- No.-  
- ¿En dónde estabas justo ahora?-  
- En ninguna parte.-  
Anne le sonrío. Esa sonrisa significaba algo, como un "sólo quiero que me lo digas". Kurt quiso decirle que a la mierda pero se quedó en silencio.  
- Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte –dijo a continuación y Kurt frunció el ceño.  
- Enséñame.-  
- Primero tengo que hablar contigo de algo.- 

**88888888888888888**

Blaine entró en el cuarto piso y se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Hombre, esas escaleras eran pesadas y nunca parecían ser más fáciles sin importar todas las veces que las había subido.  
Continuó su recorrido hacia el final del camino, pero desaceleró al escuchar voces salir.  
- ¿…si quiera la recuerdas? –escuchó y contuvo la respiración mientras daba una rápida mirada por los barrotes, viendo a Kurt y a Anne sentados a la mesa uno frente al otro.  
Kurt tenía la cabeza agachada, sus dedos agarraban sus brazos con fuerza. Blaine dio un paso atrás, fuera de la vista de los dos en la habitación. Apretó la espalda a la pared, apenas atreviéndose a respirar, escuchando la conversación.  
- Claro que me acuerdo – Kurt espetó en voz baja.  
- Háblame de ella.-  
Blaine se sintió mal por escuchar, por espiar lo que se supone que es un momento privado entre Kurt y su terapeuta, pero no se atrevía a alejarse. Ahora no. Escuchó con atención cuando Kurt volvió a hablar.  
- Era castaña –dijo en voz baja, en voz tan baja que Blaine realmente tuvo que esforzarse para poder escuchar.  
- ¿Algo más?-  
Kurt se quedó en silencio y Blaine contuvo la respiración. ¿De quién estaban hablando? Blaine cambió de pie, luchando para no hacer ruido alguno, y miró de nuevo a través de los barrotes.  
- No te acuerdas ¿verdad?.-  
Vio a Kurt tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos y luego Anne sacó algo de una carpeta sobre la mesa, algo que parecía que podría ser una fotografía. Se la ofreció a Kurt.  
- Quiero que veas esto –dijo en voz baja. – Y quiero que recuerdes ¿de acuerdo? Y que pienses en ello. Estás tratando de bloquearlo, y lo entiendo, enserio entiendo porque lo haces. Pero llega el momento en el que tienes que hacerle frente, aunque duela.-  
Kurt tomó la foto y se le quedó mirando, le temblaban las manos.  
- Dime su nombre.-  
Kurt negó fuertemente con la cabeza, con los ojos pegados a la fotografía y Blaine en realidad podía decir que su respiración se aceleraba como cuando le entró el ataque de pánico. Kurt estaba empezando a pensar que su pánico y furia se le estaban escapando de las manos.  
- Kurt, ¿cuál era su nombre?-  
- R-Rachel –susurró Kurt, como si lo hubiera obligado a salir y tragó saliva.  
- Sí –dijo Anne quien parecía aliviada. – Te dejo con la foto –dijo y se levantó. – Quiero que pienses las cosas, piensa en lo que me dirás ¿de acuerdo? Regresaré en una hora.-  
Kurt no respondió.  
- Bueno, te veo al rato Kurt.-  
Le dio una última mirada a Kurt antes de caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y casi chocó con Blaine. Saltó, colocó una mano en su corazón y abrió mucho los ojos.  
- Dios mío, me asustaste –dijo y Blaine sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente por haber sido descubierto espiando.  
- Creo que ahora necesita un tiempo a solas, Blaine –fue todo lo que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y Blaine estuvo agradecido de que no le dijera nada de que estaba espiando.  
- Pero… – Blaine comenzó, mirando a Kurt, quien estaba casi hiperventilando, seguía apretando la foto con su mano huesuda.  
- Tiene un inhalador que sabe cómo utilizar si se pone muy mal –lo tranquilizó y le palmeó el hombro. – Va a estar bien, necesita pensar en estas cosas. Solo. –añadió, dándole a Blaine una mirada que hizo que se encogiera.  
- ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó con desesperación. – ¿Quién está en la foto?.-  
- Sabes que no puedo, Blaine. Lo siento. Tiene que decírtelo él mismo. Por favor, no trates de forzarlo a que te lo diga.-  
- Como sea –respondió Blaine y Anne le dio una sonrisa y se marchó, sus tacones sonaban contra el piso de piedra.  
Blaine miró a Kurt de nuevo a través de los barrotes, quien en algún momento de su conversación con Anne se había levantado y sentado en la cama. Estaba acurrucado, con las manos alrededor de sus rodillas, y su respiración era irregular y áspera.  
Algo en Blaine dolió cuando Kurt estaba jadeando como si realmente no pudiera respirar, Blaine no pudo ver por más tiempo. Abrió la cerradura y entró.  
- Kurt –dijo sentándose a un lado de él.  
- Kurt, Kurt, ¿estás bien? Respira.-  
Kurt sacudió la cabeza con los ojos llorosos cuando abrió la boca, al no conseguir que el aire entrara por sus labios.  
- Mierda –murmuró Blaine, mirando alrededor frenéticamente, y finalmente encontró el inhalador verde y blanco sobre la mesa. Se levantó de un salto para tomarlo y se lo entregó a Kurt, quien lo agarró, lo apretó contra su boca y aspiró profundamente.  
Blaine le frotó la espalda mientras Kurt contuvo el aliento y Blaine se preguntó cuándo le había tomado la mano, se dio cuenta hasta que sintió dolor ya que Kurt le estaba apretando los dedos.  
- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Blaine una vez que su respiración era más normal y Kurt inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
- ¿Kurt? –preguntó Blaine sacudiéndole ligeramente el hombro. – Contéstame. ¿Estás bien?-  
Kurt asintió.  
- Sí, sí, Dios, no había tenido un ataque así desde que era pequeño.-  
Blaine asintió, dudó pero se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Quién está en la foto? –tomó la fotografía de la cama y la miró. Era una típica foto de la escuela secundaria de una chica bonita con el cabello castaño, tal vez alrededor de los catorce o quince años de edad. Tenía un fleco que le llegaba hasta las cejas, una curiosa nariz y una sonrisa timida. Su cabello estaba escondido detrás de sus orejas, mostrando unos pendientes de estrella amarillos y alrededor de su cuello tenía un collar con el símbolo del Yin Yang.  
¿Dónde había visto ese símbolo recientemente? Blaine se mordió el labio tratando de recordar, pero nada se le vino a la mente. Paso su pulgar sobre el collar en la foto, tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo importante.  
Kurt negó fuertemente con la cabeza.  
- Ponla en la basura –dijo como si verla lo hiciera sentir mal físicamente.  
- Kurt –dijo Blaine de nuevo. - ¿Quién es?.-  
- Blaine, por favor, déjalo.- Kurt sonaba cansado, su voz era apenas audible y Blaine se sintió mal pero no lo podía dejar. No podía sólo dejarlo ir y olvidarse de eso.  
- ¿Quién es? –presionó Blaine y tomó a Kurt de los hombros para que pudiera verlo.  
No se dejaría vencer esta vez, no importa si Kurt se sentía como un muñeco de trapo en sus brazos, no importa lo agotado y exhausto que estaba. Blaine obtendría una respuesta a esto.  
- ¿Quién?.-  
Los ojos de Kurt parpadeaban continuamente, su cara estaba tan pálida como la de un fantasma mientras apretaba los labios y sacudía la cabeza.  
- No –dijo de nuevo.  
- Dime quien es –ordenó Blaine apretando los dientes. – ¡Kurt!  
- N…-  
- Kurt, me dices quien es ella o voy a…-  
- Está muerta – Kurt se quebró, lo miraba con los ojos sombríos. – No importa quién carajos es porque está muerta. ¿De acuerdo? Está muerta, se fue.-  
Blaine se quedó en silencio e inmediatamente recordó. El collar. El símbolo en el cuello de la niña, el Yin Yang. Recordó donde lo había visto antes, lo había visto en el cuello de Kurt, su tatuaje. Recordó que no le había permitido tocarlo, cómo Kurt lo había retirado cuando sus dedos se movían sobre él.  
- Kurt –dijo Blaine, calmando su voz. – ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era ella para ti?-  
- Nadie –espetó Kurt. – No me importa nada de ella. Nunca me importó.-  
Blaine estudió su rostro.  
- Estás mintiendo.-  
Kurt infló las fosas nasales. Blaine había entrado en la zona de peligro.  
- ¿Crees que sabes cosas de mí? –dijo Kurt y su voz temblaba de ira. – Crees que eres tan grande por venir aquí como un pequeño héroe tratando de salvarme.- Tenía los ojos sobre Blaine, la rabia radiaba como olas de calor a través de su piel, haciendo que el aire alrededor de ellos casi vibrara. – Pero adivina qué –escupió Kurt casi cara a cara con Blaine. – No necesito que me salven.-  
Blaine negó con la cabeza.  
- No me trago tu actuación –dijo y vio como todos los músculos en la cara de Kurt se tensaban. Su instinto le dijo que lo dejara pero era como si su boca estuviera en piloto automático, necesitaba saber esto. – Es bueno, eres un buen actor, pero no me lo trago. Sé que te preocupas por Anne.- Kurt tembló. – Sé que te preocupas por mí. – Kurt se sacudió. – Y sé que te preocupabas por esta chica. – levantó la fotografía y Kurt le echó un vistazo antes de sacudir la cabeza.  
- Fuera –dijo lentamente con los labios apretados. – Estoy cansado de pedirlo agradablemente.- Blaine no se movió ni un centímetro.  
- ¿Por qué me tengo que ir? –quiso saber Blaine. - Kurt, puedes llorar si quieres. No me importa.-  
Los ojos de Kurt brillaron.  
- ¡Deja de intentar entrar en mi cabeza! –exclamó con la voz cada vez más fuerte en cada palabra. Él había dicho antes esas palabras, pero esta vez sonaba un poco más desesperado. – Fuera de aquí. ¡Ahora!-  
- ¿Qué harás si me quedo? –desafío Blaine, actuando más valiente de lo que probablemente debería ser.  
Kurt lo miró, respirando con dificultad, con las manos apretadas a los costados. Estaba temblando, respirando fuertemente por la nariz como un toro. Su mano derecha se sacudió como si le quisiera pegar a Blaine, pero en lugar de eso dejó escapar un grito furioso, se levantó y entró en el baño cerrando la puerta. Blaine escuchó como las cosas eran arrojadas al suelo y como la cortina de baño fue arrancada. Sabía que Kurt había entrado al baño para evitar hacerle daño.  
Los ruidos se mantuvieron por un poco más de tiempo, en el cual Kurt rompió todo lo rompible en el cuarto de baño, en un momento Blaine estaba seguro de que le había arrojado algo al espejo , porque escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo haciéndose añicos. Blaine estaba un poco preocupado ante la idea, probablemente abría astillas de vidrio y Blaine no estaba seguro de si Kurt debía estar cerca de objetos afilados cuando se encontraba así.  
Los ruidos pararon y se produjo un fuerte golpe, lo que hizo que el corazón de Blaine saltara en su pecho por miedo. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño.  
- ¿Kurt? –preguntó cuidadosamente y tocó a la puerta. El silencio era ensordecedor y eso le asustó. – ¿Kurt? –preguntó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, envío una pequeña oración y abrió la puerta ligeramente. Miró en su interior.  
Kurt estaba sentado en el centro del cuarto de baño y cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba allí, se escurrió hacia atrás hasta que golpeó con la pared. Tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba temblando visiblemente, jadeando como un animal. Su mano derecha estaba presionada con fuerza contra su estómago y los ojos de Blaine se ampliaron cuando vio las manchas de sangre de color rojo oscuro en su camisa naranja, corriendo por su brazo. Comenzó a caminar hacia él y Kurt susurró tratando de alejarse.  
- No –dijo en voz baja, con voz temblorosa. – Ma-mantente alejado.-  
- Estás herido –dijo Blaine en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Miró hacia el espejo, roto como había pensado, manchado de sangre. Kurt comenzó a temblar con más violencia mientras Blaine se acercaba, y finalmente se arrodilló a su lado.  
- Probablemente hay vidrio allí –dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Kurt, pero se escondía. Quiso tomar su brazo pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.  
- Se-sedantes –consiguió decir, apretando los dientes en un intento de mantener la calma, y Blaine parpadeó.  
- ¿Dónde?-  
- Fi-final del pasillo.-  
Blaine frunció el ceño, preguntándose a que se refería, pero se levantó de todos modos.  
- Ahora regreso –dijo y se encaminó sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Kurt probablemente no sería capaz de correr muy lejos en el estado que estaba aunque lo intentara.  
Blaine supo al instante lo que Kurt quiso decir cuando dijo al final del pasillo, porque sus ojos cayeron de inmediato en un botiquín blanco de primeros auxilios que colgaba de la pared junto a la puerta que conducía por las escaleras, que él no había notado antes, ya que no tenía razón para notarlo. Se acercó a él para encontrarse que estaba cerrado, por supuesto, cerrado con llave. –Mierda.- Murmuró antes de que pensara en buscar en sus llaves. Miró cada una de ellas, hasta que llegó a una que se había estado preguntando de que sería. Parecía lo suficiente pequeña como para caber en el armario, y cuando intentó, se abrió fácilmente. Blaine sonrío.  
- Bien, sedantes, sedantes… –murmuró para sí mismo mientras vagaba sobre el contenido del botiquín. Había diferentes tipos de gasas y vendas y otras cosas que Blaine no tenía idea de que eran. Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña caja con varias jeringas y agujas, marcados como sedantes. Blaine se encogió, había visto como utilizaban este tipo de sedantes en Kurt, pero realmente no confiaba en inyectarle algo que no estaba seguro cual era el contenido. En primer lugar, no tenía idea de cuánto necesitaba y en segundo lugar no sabía dónde inyectárselo. Había muchas botellas diferentes de pastillas, y Blaine pensó que alguna de ellas tendría que ser sedantes. Las píldoras eran más seguras que una aguja.  
Miró cada etiqueta, hasta que encontró una que había sido marcado como sedantes por un marcador negro. Lo tomó y leyó la parte trasera. Una debe ser suficiente, así que tomó una, cerró la tapa, cerró el botiquín, y corrió de nuevo con Kurt tan rápido como pudo.  
Kurt alcanzó la píldora con la mano buena, sentado en el mismo lugar donde Blaine lo había dejado. Se la tragó de inmediato en seco y se calmó al instante. Sus ojos se cerraron y Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparlo antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra el duro asiento del inodoro.  
Blaine se sentó en el suelo, poniendo la cabeza de Kurt en su regazo con cuidado, y luego levantó su mano ensangrentada. En efecto había cristal en ella y Blaine hizo una mueca.  
Blaine se mordió el labio mientras se preguntaba qué tan profundo era el sueño en el que había caído Kurt, antes de pensar, a la mierda, lo tomó por debajo de las rodillas y lo levantó.  
- Dios, espero que realmente estés inconsciente –murmuró, riendo un poco al pensar en la reacción que Kurt tendría si supiera que Blaine lo había llevado así.  
Lo dejó sobre la cama y una vez más tomó su mano para comprobar los daños. Su palma brillaba un poco a causa del cristal y Blaine no se atrevió a sacarlo por miedo de que lo pudiera empujar y empeorar las cosas. Sin embargo, formó un paño húmedo y limpió la sangre que corría por el brazo de Kurt, aunque todavía seguía corriendo más.  
Colocó cuidadosamente su brazo sobre la cama, con la palma herida hacia arriba. Blaine decidió que necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara con esto. Con una última mirada persistente a Kurt, Blaine dejó la celda, esta vez cerrando tras de él. 

**8888888888888888**

Blaine había encontrado a Anne en el segundo piso, teniendo una charla con un chico de diecinueve años quien se encontraba por robarle a su abuela. Sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo fuera de la puerta, agitando los dedos para que fuera rápido.  
- Perdóname, ahora regreso, Daniel –le dijo al muchacho y se apresuró hacia Blaine.  
- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con tono preocupado, como si ya supiera que se trataba de Kurt.  
- Es Kurt –dijo– ¿Hay alguna enfermera aquí hoy?-  
Sus ojos se abrieron aún más.  
- Hoy no, ¿por qué?-  
- Maldita sea –maldijo Blaine. – Es sólo que… le dio un puñetazo al espejo y ahora tiene un montón de cristal bajo su piel. No me atreví a intentar quitárselos por mi cuenta.-  
Anne frunció el ceño y cerró la celda de Daniel. – ¿Por qué golpeó el espejo?-  
Blaine agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que había ido en contra de la palabra de Anne sobre entrar a la celda de Kurt, y se encogió de hombros patéticamente.  
- ¿No te dije que lo dejaras solo por un momento? –dijo Anne, y primera vez su voz era severa y Blaine se sentía como un niño regañado.  
- Sí –murmuró. – Simplemente no podía verlo así… sé que probablemente no debía haber…-  
- Tienes razón, no debías –dijo con un suspiro. – Y espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Veré que se puede hacer con el vidrio.-  
Al parecer no fue tan malo como Blaine había pensado, porque ella pudo remover todas las piezas de vidrio utilizando sólo un pequeño par de pinzas. Blaine no fue capaz de mirar cuando le sacó los pedazos, cada vez que un pedazo de vidrio se deslizaba fuera de la piel de Kurt, le dolía su propia palma. Al final, se abstuvo de mirarlo.  
- Creo que es todo –dijo después de un corto tiempo y colocó la palma de Kurt bajo la luz. – Es difícil decir cuando no está despierto para decirme si le pica en otro lado –recorrió la yema de su dedo índice sobre su piel, buscando más vidrios.  
- ¿Dices que él mismo preguntó por los sedantes?-  
- Sí.-  
- Humm –sonaba agradablemente sorprendida y comenzó a vendar la mano de Kurt pero se detuvo.  
- Eso es algo.-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Él odia ser sedado –dijo y limpió las heridas de la palma de Kurt con una bola de algodón. – Generalmente se pelea con todos sus medicamentos. Tienes que agradarle realmente. – Ella miró a Blaine con una sonrisa. – En realidad creo que podrías ser bueno para él –dijo ella y comenzó a vendar de nuevo la mano de Kurt. – No es que él lo vaya a admitir, por supuesto.-  
Tanto ella como Blaine se rieron de eso.


	21. Capitulo 21

**¡DOBLE CAPITULO! Ámenme xD okno La verdad es que me encanta actualizar y más sabiendo que ustedes me apoyan y apoyan al fic *-* les juro que se vienen cosas demasiado BUENAS! Lo repito mucho lo sé xD **

**Este capítulo también va dedicado con todo mi corazón a mi tocaya SofiKlainer3 **

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 21**

Blaine se había perdido el resto de la hora de la comida y sus compañeros, de seguro se estaban preguntando en donde estaba, pero hoy había sido un día aburrido. No había pasado nada y no pasaría nada, probablemente no era necesario y si lo era probablemente Finn y Puck sabían donde buscarlo, pensó a regañadientes. Probablemente Sebastián también.

Blaine estuvo sentado con Kurt hasta que una hora después, comenzó a revolotear las pestañas, un signo seguro de que estaba regresando en si.

- Oye,- le susurro mientras Kurt miraba a su alrededor, parpadeando y con los ojos empañados.

Kurt hizo una mueca, parpadeo un par de veces, y luego sus ojos se fijaron en Blaine. Lo miro fijamente durante un rato, antes de cerrar y apretar los ojos. – Mierda,- murmuro. - ¿Qué carajo ha pasado?-

- Tu…- Blaine se rasco el cuello, preguntándose cuanto recordaría Kurt. – Tu, eh, arruinaste completamente tu espejo y me pediste…bueno, si, y tuvimos que quitar vidrio de tu mano. – se detuvo. – Fue desagradable.-

Kurt levanto su mano vendada y la inspecciono. Un poco de sangre se había filtrado a través de la blanca tela de algodón y flexiono los dedos. – Hmmm,- canturreo y dejo caer su brazo en el colchón con un ruido sordo.

- Lo siento mucho, pregunte todas esas cosas,- dijo Blaine frunciendo las cejas. – No pensé que…- 

Kurt hizo de nuevo una mueca. – Entonces hazme un favor y no lo menciones ahora de nuevo.

- Claro.- Blaine sacudió la cabeza por su propia estupidez. – Lo siento.-

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Kurt dijera, con una leve sonrisa, - Tú en realidad me cabreas más que nadie.-

Blaine le había oído decir eso antes y estaba empezando a pensar que no era algo bueno. Espero que Kurt continuara.

- Quiero decir,- dijo Kurt y frunció el ceño hacia el techo. – La última vez que esto sucedió, yo no estaba bajo drogas, cierto. Ahora lo estoy, lo que significa que tu…- miro a Blaine,- literalmente me estas volviendo loco.- lo dijo suavemente, con los ojos brillantes, pero Blaine tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago.

- ¿Quieres decir que necesitas medicamentos más fuertes por…mi culpa? Eso no está bien.-

Kurt alzó una ceja. – No solo tú, no seas tan arrogante,- dijo. – Anne también tiene sus formas de sacarme de mis casillas.-

Blaine suspiro y se paso una mano sobre la cabeza. – Tal vez me debería ir,- dijo en voz baja mirando a Kurt. No quería causar más problemas de los que ya había causado, y Blaine sabía que había llegado muy lejos, empujándolo a algo así. Se sentía muy mal por eso, no tenia derecho a obligar a Kurt que le diera ningún tipo de respuestas, no era como si lo estuviera interrogando.

Empezó a levantarse pero Kurt le agarro la muñeca. Parecía sorprendido por sus propias acciones, sus ojos se agrandaron y tartamudeo un poco antes de hablar. – No,- dijo.

- No…- tosió con un toque de vulnerabilidad en su voz. – ¿Por qué cuando yo quiero que te vallas, tu estas decidido a quedarte, y cuando quiero que te quedes, tu te quieres marchar?-

Blaine sonrío. - ¿Quieres que me quede?- 

Kurt entrecerró los ojos pero asintió.

- Esta bien.-

Blaine volvió a sentarse y le sonrío a Kurt con diversión hasta que Kurt le soltó un fuerte. - ¿Qué?-

- Todavía estas sujetando mi muñeca,- explico con una sonrisa, y Kurt lo soltó como si quemara y miro hacia otro lado.

No dijeron nada por un momento en el cual Kurt salía del efecto de las drogas y se obliga a si mismo a levantarse, gimiendo. Blaine le ayudo a levantarse, colocando su mano sobre su espalda, Kurt apoyo los codos en sus muslos y tomo unas cuantas calmadas respiraciones antes de darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Puedes desacerté de la fotografía?- pregunto. – Tómala, guárdala, no me importa, solo aléjala de mi.-

- Claro, por supuesto,- dijo Blaine rápidamente y tomo la fotografía, que estaba justo al lado de Kurt, y la miro, a la chica bonita con el collar del Yin Yang, antes de guardarla en el bolsillo. – Se ha ido.-

Kurt abrió sus ojos azules. – Gracias,- dijo y se levantó, tembloroso, y Blaine se volvió en su asiento y lo vio caminar hacia la ventana. - ¿Supongo que no lo hiciste todo tu solo?- pregunto y levanto su mano vendada flexionando los dedos. – No duele,- dijo pensativo. - ¿Dijiste que era cristal? Entonces deben ser las drogas.- Todavía se sentía muy sedado, sentía los ojos pesados y estaba tembloroso.

- Anne lo hizo,- confeso Blaine, y Kurt asintió, no sorprendido del todo.

- No es la primera vez que me ha vendado,- dijo Kurt con una amarga sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y levanto un poco la manga de su camisa, revelo una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su hombro. – Fui lanzado contra la pared,- explico a la mirada inquisitiva de Blaine y dejo caer la manga.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?-

- Hace mucho tiempo,- dijo Kurt, su cabeza no estaba aun suficientemente clara para traer todos los recuerdos. – Justo después de que llegue aquí, después de la detención juvenil.-

- ¿Estuviste en detención de jóvenes?-

- Por supuesto,- dijo Kurt. – Tenia dieciséis ¿o no? No me podían traer aquí hasta mi cumpleaños dieciocho.-

- Pensé que…- Blaine se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que todas las cosas que le había dicho Puck acerca de Kurt de que había estado en aislamiento era solo mierda, mucho de lo que Puck había dicho últimamente demostraba ser una mierda. Blaine no creía que la habitación de aislamiento se usara por tanto tiempo, era más bien utilizada como deposito, al menos creía eso, así que tendría que ir alguna vez y echar un vistazo.

- Estaba en detención de jóvenes,- explico Kurt y recogió algo de moho que cubría una barra de la ventana. – Estuve allí por poco tiempo, antes de pasar algunos meses en una institución mental, si, esa parte es cierta,- agrego, sintiendo que Blaine quería decir algo.

- Estaba en un cuarto cerrado con llave. Pero me mandaron de vuelta.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No me pudieron manejar.- Kurt se encogió de hombros, y eso fue lo que Puck también había dicho una vez. Blaine quería preguntar un poco más acerca de lo que Puck le había dicho, pero decidió esperar con eso. No quería hacerle a Kurt preguntas que lo molestaran de nuevo, tan pronto. Por lo tanto solo se quedó sentado y observo a Kurt mirar por la ventana, lo vio observar al mundo exterior y una vez más deseo que tuviera una manera de salir de aquí. Estaría aquí de por vida, pero talvez había alguna manera de que acortaran su sentencia por buen comportamiento. Pensó Blaine con un suspiro, con sus ojos en la espalda de Kurt, pero entonces tendría que empezar a portarse bien, y dejar de jugar realmente.

Kurt estuvo mirando durante diez minutos enteros sin decir nada, Blaine igualmente en silencio mientras miraba a Kurt, antes de que hablara. – Suave y duro,- dijo, respirando y estremeciéndose a la vez. Su voz era distante y Blaine se preguntó si era la droga que persistía en su sistema la que hablo, porque lo acababa de decir no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían hablado. – Frío y caliente. Agua y fuego, noche y día. Masculino y femenino. Eso es lo que significa.- Se frotaba ligeramente el cuello con una mano temblorosa y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron demasiado, su corazón empezó a producir un ruido sordo en su pecho.

- Kurt, no tienes que…-

- Dos piezas en un todo,- continuo, agarrando su cuello con fuerza. – Complementándose una a la otra, completando a la otra. Tan diferente y sin embargo…-

- Kurt, realmente no es necesario que…

- Ella tenía uno así,- prosiguió, ignorando por completo a Blaine. -Aquí.- Arrastro su mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Blaine trago saliva. Tuvo una sensación escalofriante, una sensación deprimente de que sabía exactamente lo que Rachel había sido para Kurt. Había dos opciones que le vinieron a la cabeza, pero a juzgar por su aspecto, excluyo una de ellas. – Kurt, ¿ella fue tu…?-

- Amábamos como el símbolo era en realidad de… nosotros,- dijo Kurt como si no hubiera escuchado a Blaine. – Lo que no sabíamos,- añadió en un susurro. – Era que en…en la cultura occidental significaba bien y mal.- hizo una pausa.

- Yin quiere hacer bueno al Yang, pero Yang…- apretó los barrotes y Blaine se levantó y se acercó lentamente y con cautela hacia Kurt.

Kurt no reacciono cuando Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el y hundió la nariz en su cabello. – Oye,- dijo en voz baja. – No tienes que decirme. No necesito saber, ¿de acuerdo?-

Kurt no se movió para devolver el abrazo de ninguna manera, pero que se dejara abrazar era suficiente para Blaine. – No necesito saber,- susurro de nuevo. 

**8888888888888888**

- ¿Tu…?- Blaine empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que había dicho solo unas horas antes. No quería hacer explotar a Kurt de nuevo y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había dicho a Kurt que no necesitaba saberlo. El realmente no tenia por que saberlo, se había dado cuenta de eso. Incluso aunque era tan curioso, no importaba.

No importaba lo que Kurt hizo o exactamente como Rachel estaba relacionada con Kurt, o que le había pasado. Todo lo que importaba era que Kurt estaba bien, lo que sucedió en el pasado se queda en el pasado y Blaine trataría de dejar de molestar a Kurt al respecto. Eso era, después de todo, el trabajo de Anne y no de el.

Blaine todavía estaba en la celda, después de dos horas. No habían hecho nada en absoluto, simplemente se sentaron en silencio y hablaron poco y Blaine se sintió como si estuviera llegando a alguna parte, como si Kurt finalmente estaba empezando a abandonar su juego. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado optimista, pero lo podía esperar, ¿podía?

- ¿Qué?- Kurt lo miro curioso. - ¿Qué yo que? ¿Más rumores? Vamos, solo pregunta. Todavía tengo suficientes drogas en mi sistema, no voy a explotar.-

- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Blaine con cuidado y cuando Kurt asintió, Blaine no pudo hacer más que tomarle la palabra. Suspiro. – Bueno, Puck me dijo que…que solías tener un compañero de celda,- observo a Kurt de cerca, pero mantuvo su rostro libre de emociones como si esperara que Blaine continuara. – Dijo que fuiste trasladado a aislamiento después de que tú…intentaras matarlo. – trago saliva, mirando a los ojos de Kurt con cautela. Por suerte, no parecía molesto por eso.

- Cierto,- dijo sin cambiar de expresión. – Eso es realmente cierto. ¿Escuchaste algo más acerca de eso?-

- Que tú…- Blaine se detuvo y analizo la expresión de Kurt, parecía bastante tranquilo, pero Blaine se preguntó si era correcto aprovecharse de eso. Se sentía como un hipócrita.

- Que había un policía…-

- A quien ataque, si – Kurt asintió. – Fue transferido a otra parte, no mucho después de eso. Sucedió durante uno de esos episodios como el que acaba de suceder.- sonrío torcidamente. - ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero que estés aquí cuando eso ocurra?-

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¡Suelta al hombre!-

El prisionero se congelo, con las manos apretadas alrededor del cuello de su compañero de celda, giro bruscamente la cabeza para mirar al intruso. Lo dejo ir, y el hombre al que había estado presionando tosió y farfulló, aferrándose a su cuello mientras desesperadamente tomaba aire.

El prisionero, a quien el oficial había escuchado que se le conocía como prisionero el 815, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. El oficial pensó que el prisionero se había calmado y relajo los hombros. – Bien,- dijo. – Ahora, ¿Qué fue todo eso? No toleramos ninguna pelea aquí.-

En la cama, el otro prisionero sacudía su cabeza con rapidez. – El…el esta…- farfullo, pero su voz todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar la oración. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, con miedo y el policía de mediana edad levanto una ceja. Como oficial de policía había visto muchas pelas entre compañeros de celda, pero algo en los ojos del hombre era diferente, algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de ninguno después de una pelea. Encontraba esto divertido, que este pequeño hombre delante de el, más bien niño, se las había arreglado para estrangular a su compañero mucho mayor que el.

Miro de nuevo al llamado 815. Sabía que tenía un nombre, y el sabia cual era, pero los números estaba atrapados en su cabeza ya que era la forma en la que todos lo conocían. El era un tema especialmente candente entre los miembros más jóvenes de la policía y para ser franco, lo encontró un poco tonto. El no era más que un criminal normal, un burro con demasiada rabia. - ¿Quieres decirme lo que…?-

Fue empujado por 815, lo que lo hizo gemir y arquearse hacia delante, 815 metió la cabeza del oficial entre la puerta con tanta fuerza que se nublo la visión. Con una mano temblorosa sintió que su cabeza y sus dedos se estaban volviendo de color rojo obscuro. Miro al prisionero con los ojos muy abiertos y logro acomodarse rápidamente en posición vertical y torció los brazos de 815 contra su espalda y lo empujo contra la pared. El prisionero grito y noto un rasguño de color rojo en si bíceps, causado por la áspera pared de ladrillo, y poco a poco comenzó a correr sangre por su brazo. – Eso es lo que pasa cuando actúas así.- gruño. – Ahora voy a dejarte ir y vas a estar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?- sacudió ligeramente al prisionero y logro un tembloroso asentimiento de cabeza. Satisfecho, soltó su agarre lentamente de los brazos del prisionero.

– Ya esta, ahora podrías por favor…-

Apenas había dejado ir al prisionero cuando se le abalanzo y le golpeo el estomago con su rodilla, lo que lo hizo doblarse. Tosió y trato de recuperar el aliento. Levanto la vista y vio al prisionero gruñendo hacia el, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Me voy de aquí, pensó el oficial mientras miraba al prisionero. No quería lidiar con esta mierda, este niño obviamente lo habían dejado escapar demasiado pronto del manicomio. Le diría al jefe de el y lo encerrarían solo en algún lugar. Busco a tientas en sus llaves y 815 gruño, como una advertencia, si se atrevía a dejarlo. – Si me atacas de nuevo,- dijo lentamente, con la autoridad que sabía que poseía. – Te pego un tiro.-

- Inténtalo,- 815 siseo y antes de que el oficial fuera capaz de reaccionar le arrebato la pistola del cinturón tan rápido como un rayo y apunto al oficial que estaba buscando a tientas meter la llave en la cerradura. – Calla, pequeño policía, no digas ni una palabra,- canto al preso en un susurro, sus ojos obscuros y grandes, casi infantil, como un niño que juega alegre. El oficial dejo caer sus llaves al suelo, le temblaban las manos, y cuando se agacho para recogerlas, un disparo resonó en todo el piso, y un dolor sobrenatural llego a través de su muslo.

**FIN FLASK BACK**

- Tú no me quieres matar.-

- Me gustaría evitar eso, si.-

Blaine se echo a reír y Kurt entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué diablos es lo divertido?-

Blaine negó con la cabeza. – Creo que en realidad eso fue un cumplido,- dijo. – Un cumplido al estilo Kurt.-

Kurt levanto una ceja antes de resoplar. – Oh, mi dios. Ve a comer una dona o algo.-

Cuando Blaine río de nuevo, Kurt se le unió en exactamente dos segundos lo que hizo que Blaine dejara de reír, solo podía mirar a Kurt, mordiéndose el labio.

- Todo tu rostro se ilumina cuando ríes,- dijo Blaine. – Es…- Hermoso. -Diferente.-

Kurt miro hacia abajo, quedando en silencio y Blaine casi podía escuchar los engranes en la cabeza de Kurt dando vueltas. ¿Qué estaba pensando? 

¿En que estás pensando? pensó Kurt enojado y quería golpear su cabeza contra los barrotes. ¿Por que le dejas hacer esto? ¿Por qué le estas diciendo todo esto? Malditas drogas.  
No sabía porque de repente estaba cambiando su libreto, porque le permitía a Blaine que preguntara lo que quisiera, más bien, por que respondía, era tentador y sabía que no podía echarle toda las culpa a los medicamentos. Se suponía que iba ser tan fácil como el año pasado, solo algo para pasar el tiempo, joder la cabeza de algún nuevo oficial de policía y obtener algo de el también.

Recordó como lo había mirado Sebastián la última vez, el disgusto tan claro en sus ojos verdes y eso había emocionado a Kurt, lo había emocionado absolutamente. Había disfrutado jugar con el, doblegándolo de esa manera, disfruto de cómo se había convertido en su marioneta, lo fácil que había sido romperlo. Kurt había amado verlo desenredarse de sus manos y sobre todo le gusto la forma en que termino, con asco y odio.

Ahora, Kurt no podía soportar la idea de que Blaine lo miraba de la misma manera que Sebastián, pero ya no podía retroceder. Sobre todo después de lo que había aprendido en la corte…el simplemente no le importaba más. Su juego de repente parecía…aburrido, un desperdicio. Pero ¿Qué era esto sin el juego? La cabeza de Kurt dolía y apretó fuertemente el puente de su nariz.

Sin embargo Blaine tenía razón, riendo era diferente. Se sentía diferente. Se sentía como una mueca que tiraba de los músculos equivocados, los músculos no entrenados. Recordó que era capaz de reír, con ciertas personas, pero no había sido capaz por largo, largo tiempo. El no tenía derecho a reír más.

- Lo siento,- dijo Blaine después de un momento. – Realmente voy a dejar de decir cosas que te molestan.-

- No es eso,- murmuro Kurt y tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa y susurro. – Ouch. Bien ahora mi mano duele.-

- Eso tomo su tiempo,- Blaine se río. – Probablemente debes cambiar los vendajes.-

- Si.- Kurt coloco su mano lesionada debajo de la mesa y se encogió de hombros. – Probablemente.-

- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

- Si, adelante, simplemente no me lo muestres,- dijo Kurt con un estremecimiento y puso su mano sobre la mesa. Con la palma hacia arriba.

- ¿Eres aprensivo?- pregunto Blaine sorprendido, y desenrollo con cuidado las vendas de la mano de Kurt. – Eso es difícil de creer.-

- Solo si hay una gran cantidad de sangre,- dijo Kurt y deliberadamente miro hacia la pared cuando Blaine quito la venda por completo.

- Ay,- dijo Blaine y arrugo la nariz. Había un montón de profundas y enrojecidas ronchas en toda su palma, y también un montón de piel suelta y sangre seca. Parecía doloroso y que picaba, especialmente para Blaine, que no era un gran fan del dolor. – Me asegurare de que Anne traiga consigo un cambio de vendajes,- dijo mientras le envolvía de nuevo la mano con cuidado.

- Ella va a querer hablar conmigo, ella no.- Kurt suspiro y retiro su mano tan pronto como Blaine había terminado.

- Si...- 

Kurt suspiro. – Ve a traerla entonces,- su voz sonaba llena de sarcasmo.

- Se amable con ella,- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y lanzo una mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera. – Mierda,- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. – Creo que es mejor que me valla, estoy presionando a mi suerte, estar aquí por tanto tiempo. Me importa una mierda si Puck lo nota, pero si el jefe…-

Kurt asintió. – Lo entiendo.-

- ¿Vas a estar bien?- pregunto Blaine preocupado mientras se levantaba.

Kurt se quedó sentado y levanto las cejas.

Blaine se río y levanto las manos. – Esta bien, está bien. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos.-

- Nos vemos.-

Blaine le sonrío a Kurt y Kurt trato de no sonreír de regreso, pero falló miserablemente.

**Oww tortolitos *-* Me encantan demasiado, ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 21! ¿Les gusto? Espero que si!  
Nos vemos el miércoles, deséenme mucha suerte porque empiezo mi semana de exámenes será terrible. Bueno, no se pierdan "Trio" el Martes :DD **

**Espero sus comentarios y/o preguntas, me re emociono cuando veo sus reviews :')**

**Feliz Inicio de Semana.**

**Los mega quiero!**


	22. Capitulo 22

**¡Bonito Miércoles! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! Quiero darles una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos lectores! No se van a decepcionar de la historia, lo prometo3 **

**Dejaré un pequeñito anuncio al final del capítulo, no los quiero entretener más xD**

**Así que.. sin más ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 22**

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo vacío mientras caminaba hacia delante. Tenía miedo, su corazón latía como si quisiera escapar de su pecho y su mano se apretaba con fuerza alrededor de su arma. Estaba siguiendo la sangre que se acumulaba en el suelo, que parecía conducir a algo, y tenía miedo de saber a que.

Las luces en el techo estaban parpadeando y produciendo ruidos como zumbidos, Blaine acelero, dando la vuelta en el corredor. Los charcos de sangre eran cada vez más grandes y obscuros.

Se quedo sin aliento cuando vio el cadáver en el suelo y la sangre que emanaba de el, y Blaine reconoció al hombre al que le había disparado. Dejo caer el arma al suelo y cayó de rodillas en la sangre.

- Tú lo mataste.-

Blaine movió rápidamente la cabeza. No podía ver quien había dicho eso, pero venia de la pared, donde se encontraban las sombras. Varios fuertes clicks resonaron en el pasillo cuando el dueño de la voz salio. - ¿Kurt?- susurro Blaine. - ¿Qué te paso?-

- Tú lo mataste,- dijo de nuevo Kurt y una sonrisa maniaca se extendió en sus rasgos, mientras la sangre goteaba de su cabello castaño. Su ropa era obscura, pero las manchas de sangre eran todavía evidentes. Goteaba por las puntas de sus dedos, bajaba cogiendo a su cien, hasta mezclarse con el maquillaje negro, tiñendo sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué estas cubierto de sangre?- pregunto Blaine confundido, pero hubo otra voz a su izquierda que lo distrajo.

- B-Blaine,- gimió la voz. – Tengo mucho miedo.-

En la esquina, a su izquierda estaba Kurt, otro Kurt. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba la sangre. – Ayúdame,- le susurro con la voz un poco entrecortada y el Kurt de las sombras se echó a reír; una obscura y diabólica risa que hizo eco por todo el corredor. – Por favor,- exclamo el que estaba contra la pared, fijando sus ojos suplicantes en Blaine. – Tú puedes salvarme.-

- ¡Llegaste demasiado tarde!- grito el ensangrentado entre su risa y Blaine negó con la cabeza. – No puedes salvarlo.- 

- No, no llegue tarde, yo…-

Luego hubo otra voz, a su derecha, pero esta era baja y ronca y no era como las otras dos en lo más mínimo. – Blaine,- gimio y Blaine se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Blaine, ven a jugar conmigo.-

Este Kurt estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared, la cabeza hacia atrás, las piernas abiertas, con su mirada puesta en Blaine. – Te necesito tanto,- dijo y se retorció un poco contra la pared con un gemido.

- No puedo,- dijo Blaine pero una fuerza invisible lo estaba empujando hacia el. Detrás de el, el segundo lloró.

- Blaine, por favor, ¡ayúdame!-

Blaine se dio la vuelta una vez más, desgarrado. El obscuro rió un poco más fuerte, el del gemido se tapaba los oídos, y el otro lloraba como un niño asustado.

- Solo cállense los dos,- dijo el tercer Kurt. – Vamos a olvidarnos de ellos, Blaine, ¿eh?-dijo toqueteando la cuerda de sus pantalones, tirando para deshacer el nudo. – Sabes que me quieres.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. – No puedo…-

- Oh, Blaine, ¡aquí estas!-

Blaine se volvió para ver de donde había venido, y era otro Kurt, parado en la luz, junto a la ventana. – Me preguntaba cuando vendrías a visitarme.-

- Oh, Kurt- suspiro Blaine y se puso de pie. – Eres tu.- este era el Kurt verdadero, los demás solo eran falsos y Blaine estaba feliz de verlo. El cabello de Kurt era suave y lacio, alrededor de su frente limpia, casi angelical, y Blaine sonrío. Su maquillaje era maquillaje real y su piel parecía radiante. Era absolutamente hermoso. - ¿Dónde estabas?-

- Estaba…- Kurt parecía incapaz de concentrarse con todos los ruidos en la habitación, el llanto, los gemidos, y la risa. Levanto sus dos manos y chasqueo los dedos, y hubo calma inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Blaine, estupefacto, y Kurt sonrío suavemente, doblo su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

Blaine miró a su alrededor como los otros tres Kurt empezaban a disolverse en tres pilares individuales de humo y se dirigieron hacia Kurt.

Blaine no sabía como evitarlo, y solo podía ver como las tres nubes de humo se abrieron paso por la garganta de Kurt. Cuando todos estaban en su interior, Kurt cerró la boca y enderezo la cabeza. Sus ojos eran obscuros y sangre empezó a salir debajo de sus ojos, mezclándose con un líquido claro que parecían lágrimas. – Mmmh, Blaine,- dijo y se dirigió hacia el lentamente. – Sabes que me quieres, - arrastro las palabras y llego a el con una mano temblorosa.

Blaine se despertó de un sobresalto, abriendo demasiado los ojos cuando parecía que el sueño quería regresar a el. Recientemente Kurt se había metido en el sueño del hombre que había matado, pero este fue muy diferente. Blaine se froto los ojos y extendió las piernas fuera de la cama, rápidamente perdió detalles del sueño, pero recordó que había cuatro Kurt diferentes tirando de el. Eso fue raro.

Blaine continuo con sus rituales comunes en la mañana, mientras pensaba en lo que había soñado. Sabía que su madre era muy buena con la interpretación de sueños, pero decirle a su madre acerca de su particular sueño, probablemente no era una buena idea, así que supuso que podía vivir sin saber lo que significaba. Probablemente no era nada de todos modos, solo estaba soñando estas cosas por que no había superado haber matado a un hombre. Probablemente tomaría un rato poder dejar de ver su rostro en sus sueños.

Hablando de su madre, en los últimos tiempos, había empezado a molestar de que se mudara de nuevo a Westerville y empezar a trabajar en la estación de su padre. Seguía diciendo que tendría más cosa que hacer allí y ella podría verlo más seguido. Honestamente, ninguno sonaba tentador. En el principio, Blaine había encontrado aburrido aquí con tan poco que hacer, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba lo tranquilo que era. Blaine estaba contento en la pequeña estación, en el pequeño pueblo, no necesitaba más que hacer, y tener a su madre yendo a su departamento todos los días para limpiar, no era tampoco nada tentador. Blaine amaba a su madre, pero ella no conocía de límites.

Además, Kurt estaba aquí y no en Westerville.

**888888888888888**

Y que había pasado mucho tiempo con Kurt ayer, Blaine decidió no visitarlo en caso de que el jefe empezara a notar que estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Si ella se daba cuenta no estaría nada bien, y Blaine no quería ser suspendido o despedido por no ser cuidadoso, como Sebastián.

Puck últimamente le mostraba un aspecto muy desagradable y tan pronto como los dos estuvieron solos en la zona de oficinas, rodó su silla hasta el escritorio de Blaine. – Estas caminando en la cuerda floja,- susurro. - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que ayer desapareciste por dos horas?-

Blaine se encogió de hombros. – No me necesitaron.-

Puck pareció sorprendido. – Este es tu trabajo,- dijo. - No puedes faltar para ir a pasar tu preciado tiempo con un feo prisionero.- 

– Así que ahora es feo,- rió Blaine. –Recuerdo la época en que era aterrador y peligroso.-

- ¡Lo es! ¡Ese no es mi maldito punto!-

Blaine suspiro. – Esto te está volviendo amargado.-

- Sabes que está jugando ¿cierto?- pregunto Puck y Blaine bajó la mirada a sus papeles, apretando los dientes. – Sean cuales sean tus sentimientos hacia él, no los regresa.-

En ese momento, Blaine se estremeció. – No tengo sentimientos hacia él,- espetó, mintió entre dientes y esperó que no se le notara el pánico. – Estas loco. Nunca lo dejaría ir tan lejos.- Puck lo miró con escepticismo y gruño. – Me agrada, eso es todo. Me agrada en la forma como me agradan mis amigos.-

- Bien,- dijo Puck., pero no sonó convencido, y eso hizo que Blaine tuviera ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero ¿Qué probaría?

Tenía sentimientos por Kurt, lo sabía muy bien, pero Puck no tenía por que venir a husmear en su cabeza.

Blaine regreso a su trabajo y Puck hizo lo mismo y el silencio se prolongó durante unos diez minutos, luego Puck respiro. – así que….de que…- vacilo. - ¿De qué hablan?-

- ¿Yo y Kurt?- pregunto Blaine distraídamente, mientras escribía su clave de acceso en su vieja computadora de escritorio.

- Si. Quiero decir, como… ¿en realidad habla? No le he escuchado decir nada en absoluto, ni una vez.-

- Claro que habla.-

- Pero…- Blaine hizo una mueca. - ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué cosa en todo el mundo puedes tener en común con el?-

Blaine dejo de escribir y suspiro. – No lo se,- dijo honestamente. – Tal vez nada.-

Pero…me gusta hablar con él. Me gusta como está aprendiendo a confiar en mí. Quiero ser eso para él, y…

- Dudas,- Puck lo detuvo. – Trabajador social, estas en la profesión incorrecta.-

Blaine se rió de eso. – Si, podría ser.-

- ¿De verdad crees eso?- pregunto Puck y Blaine se encogió de hombros.

- No quería esto,- dijo y se volvió hacia su colega. – Es trabajo de familia, y era el camino fácil para mi, es lo que siempre había estado frente a mi. En cierto modo, era mi única opción, tuve que tragar toda esta mierda desde que era un niño.- dijo con una sonrisa obscura. – Sin embargo, está bien,- dijo y se volvió a su computadora. - No lo odio ni nada.-

- Pero no es tu sueño.-

- Definitivamente no.-

Puck canturreo. – Entonces ¿Qué te dijo?- pegunto, apoyando los codos en la parte posterior de otra silla, y mirando a Blaine.

Blaine soltó un bufido. – Como si estuviera diciendo eso.-

- ¡Vamos!- se quejó Puck. – Tienes que decirme algo.-

- Ah, está bien.- suspiro Blaine, exagerando, y trato de pensar en algo que pudiera decirle que no fuera personal para Kurt. – Nunca estuvo en ninguna habitación separada y bajo llave,- dijo y los ojos de Puck se abrieron considerablemente pero Blaine continúo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de empezar a quejarse. – Pero,- continúo. – Estuvo en aislamiento en el hospital mental.-

La cara de Puck se ilumino como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. – ¡Eso es aún mejor!- exclamo. - Es impresionante. ¿Sabes lo que está mal en el? ¿El esta…?-

- Incluso si lo supiera, no te lo diría,- dijo Blaine, eligiendo no decirle nada a Puck acerca de la salud mental de Kurt. Puck no tenía por que saber todo eso, era muy personal.

- Lástima hombre,- su quejo Puck. – Así que ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el manicomio?-

- No lo sé,- dijo honestamente.

- En realidad no puedo creer que te dice cosas,- dijo Puck con asombro. – Escuche que no dijo ni una palabra cuando estuvo en la corte, excepto por "culpable" cuando le preguntaron cómo se declaraba.- 

Blaine se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco presumido.

- El aún, ya sabes, ¿grita cosas en medio de la noche?-

- No lo creo,- dijo Blaine. – Creo que le están dando algo para eso.-

Puck asintió y Blaine se dio cuenta de que quería preguntar algo más, pero fingió no notarlo. Después de varios segundos Puck hablo de nuevo. - ¿Sabes lo que hizo?-

Blaine casi dijo que no lo sabía, pero decidió que podía obtener un poco de diversión con esto. Hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático, y se volvió lentamente para hacer frente a Puck, cuyos ojos estaban tan amplios como platos.

- Era una noche obscura y tormentosa,- dijo lentamente y en voz baja. – Kurt solo tenía dieciséis, y estaba en su camino hacia la escuela.-

Puck asintió, literalmente sentado en el borde de su asiento.

- Y entonces…- dijo Blaine, tratando de pensar en que decir. – Y entonces…de repente…- estaba tratando de no reírse de la cara de Puck. – Y…entonces…no, no puedo hacerlo,- dijo y soltó una carcajada. 

Puck lo miró confundido. - ¿Qué? No, dime.-

- Mierda, yo no lo se,- jadeo Blaine a través de su risa. – Oh, Dios, ¿realmente te lo tragaste? Creo que es la primera vez que he logrado engañar a alguien. Oh, Dios. No tiene precio. ¡Tu cara!- Blaine se golpeó el muslo, casi estaba llorando.

Puck rodó los ojos. – No es gracioso.-

- ¿Estas bromeando?- exclamo Blaine. – Eso fue de lo más gracioso.-

- Como sea,- Puck resoplo y le dio la espalda a Blaine, quien no paró de reírse durante varios minutos.

Una hora más tarde Finn entró por la puerta, empapado hasta los huesos y de muy mal humor. – No puedo creer que este lloviendo otra vez,- se quejó, arrojo su abrigo sobre el respaldo de la silla y se sacudió el agua de su corto cabello. – La radio dijo que habrá una tormenta. Una vez más.-

- ¿En serio?- se quejó Blaine. – Joder, tengo turno de noche.-

- ¡Ah!- lo señalo Puck y se rió con malicia. – Que te diviertas estando solo aquí y en una noche de tormenta.- 

- El no estará solo, exactamente,- le recordó Finn y se sentó en su escritorio.

- No, va a estar rodeado de violadores y asesinos,- Puck le sonrío a Blaine, que no podía dejar de temblar. El edificio, de hecho, daba miedo durante las tormentas, viejo y chirriante, así que cuando Puck lo ponía de esa forma…

- Quiero decir que Sebastián también tiene turno de noche,- dijo Finn, y Blaine gimió, dejando caer su frente sobre el escritorio. - ¿Qué?- Finn le frunció el ceño. - ¿No te agrada Sebi? Creo que es genial.-

- Sebi,- resoplo Blaine y levanto la cabeza. – No, no me agrada. Me molesta.-

- ¿Por qué te molesta?- pregunto Puck con una ceja levantada.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, no sabía si decirles que Sebastián había sido quien estuvo involucrado con Kurt el año pasado. Aunque tal vez, pensó con una sonrisa socarrona, tal vez esto podría quitar la atención sobre él y pasársela a Sebastián. – Deberías preguntarle acerca de Kurt,- dijo. – Sabe una cosa o dos.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Finn, y Puck lo miraba con escepticismo, asustado como si estuviera siendo engañado otra vez.

- El estuvo viendo mucho a Kurt, si saben a lo que me refiero.-

Las mandíbulas de ambos cayeron al suelo. – Quieres decir…- farfullo Puck. - ¿Qué el año pasado…?-

Blaine se encogió de hombros. – Como he dicho, tienen que preguntarle a el.- 

- Créeme,- dijo Puck con una sonrisa. – Lo Hare.- 

**8888888888888**

Blaine estaba aburrido, había estado aburrido desde que Puck y Finn se fueron a su casa. Aquí solo estaban Sebastián y el, y Sebastián estaba de antisocial en una esquina, haciendo clic en su equipo. De vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a Blaine, como si quisiera comprobar que aún estaba allí, y eso le hacía sentirse incómodo. Se sentía observado. Sebastián pretendía hacer cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, pero Blaine podía ver en el reflejo de la pantalla, que solo estaba jugando solitario.

-¿No se supone que deberías patrullar las calles o algo así?- pregunto Blaine de repente, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más.

- No te quiero dejar aquí solo,- dijo Sebastián sin rodeos, pero sin levantar la vista de la computadora.

Blaine farfullo, sin poder dar crédito a sus propios oídos. - ¿Perdón?- pregunto y cruzo los brazos. 

- Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.-

Blaine soltó un bufido y murmuro enojado en voz baja. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero solo apretó los dientes y lo mantuvo en el interior, mientras fantaseaba lo bien que se sentiría empujar la cabeza de Sebastián dentro del inodoro.

Molesto, se volvió hacia su propia computadora. Jugo solitario durante unos minutos antes de soltar un suspiro. Se rasco el muslo y frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y se dio cuenta que era una fotografía. Era la imagen de Rachel.

Kurt había dicho que podía quedársela, por eso la tenía. La desdoblo y la miró. Había sido muy bonita, pensó Blaine, y encontró muy triste que esta hermosa joven, quien podría haber tenido una vida maravillosa, estaba muerta y tres metros bajo tierra.  
Dio la vuelta a la imagen y su nombre estaba escrito en la parte trasera con pluma azul.

Rachel Berry.

Blaine se mordió el labio y se volvió hacia su equipo. Tal vez…

Sus dedos corrían sobre el teclado y en unos pocos segundos estaba mirando el logotipo de Google. Escribió el nombre de Rachel Berry Lima, Ohio y esperó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con los resultados que aparecieron.

"Brutal asesinato, un testigo ocular…" Esas fueron las únicas cosas que se registraron en su cabeza antes de que la pantalla se volviera negra, las luces parpadearon y todo quedó a obscuras.

- ¿Qué diablos?- oyó gruñir a Sebastián.

- Creó que se fue la luz,- dijo Blaine, parpadeando para acostumbrar sus ojos a la obscuridad. – Joder, no era un buen momento.-

- Dímelo a mí,- se quejó Sebastián y Blaine lo oyó levantarse. – Estaba tan cerca de ganar en solitario.-

Blaine rió y sacó su mini linterna del cajón y la encendió, pensó que no ayudaría mucho, era demasiado pequeña.

- ¿Sabes si hay velas en algún lugar?- escucho preguntar a Sebastián y Blaine se encogió de hombros.

- Revisa los cajones de Finn, tiene todo en caso de emergencia.-

En efecto, había una bolsa con pequeñas velas en el cajón de Finn, y Blaine y Sebastián acomodaron varias alrededor de la oficina, hasta que finalmente se podía ver bien.

Sebastián estaba mirando por la ventana cuando Blaine encendió la última vela sobre la mesa. – La luz probablemente no vuelva hasta mañana,- dijo. – La tormenta está empeorando, una de las líneas eléctricas se ha caído.-

- Genial.- 

**88888888888888**

Dos horas más tarde todavía estaba obscuro. Las velas estaban empezando a consumirse y Blaine estaba tan aburrido que estaba dibujando algo sobre un pedazo de papel, y el no sabía dibujar ni una mierda.

- Voy a empezar a arrancarme el cabello si no encuentro pronto algo que hacer,- murmuro Blaine y escucho suspirar a Sebastián.

- Blaine, yo…- Blaine levanto la vista y pudo ver a Sebastián un poco inquieto en la penumbra. – Espero que sepas que estoy tratando de ayudar…con lo de Kurt…-

Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar esto de nuevo? – No hay necesidad de tu ayuda.-

Sebastián lo miró profundamente preocupado, que Blaine tuvo que apartar la mirada por un segundo. – Se cómo te sientes,- dijo. – Créeme, lo entiendo. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que…-

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que juegue conmigo como lo hizo contigo?- dijo Blaine y lo fulmino con la mirada, e incluso con la mala iluminación pudo ver el aumento leve de color en el rostro del otro hombre.

- ¿Crees que sabia que estaba jugando conmigo?- pregunto Sebastián en un siseo y rodó su silla para acomodarse en un punto en que lo pudiera ver mejor. - ¿Crees que tenía la menor idea? Yo le creí,- dijo. – Me tragué su actuación, yo…- se detuvo con un molesto gruñido. – Pensé que estaba siendo inteligente, creía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Odio ver que vas por el mismo camino. No se lo deseó a nadie, ¿no lo entiendes?-

Blaine bajó la mirada. – Está cambiando,- murmuro, frunciendo el ceño hacia sus zapatos.

- No,- dijo Sebastián sonando desesperado. – Es parte de su acto, ¿no lo ves? Todo es parte de su juego. Sabe que te gusta pensar que lo estas cambiando, está fingiendo. Es como un camaleón, cambia de acuerdo con lo que la gente quiere de el, el…-

- No, dijo Blaine sacudiendo la cabeza. - El no. Yo se…-

- ¿Lo conoces?-

- Creo que lo estoy empezando a…-

Sebastián inclino su cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro de frustración y respiro hondo antes de mirar hacia a Blaine, con paciencia forzada grabada en su rostro. – No sabes ni lo más mínimo acerca de el,- dijo. – No sabes nada, no sabes lo que…-

- ¿Lo que hizo?- pregunto Blaine y luego negó con la cabeza. – No me importa. No me importa más.-

La mandíbula de Sebastián se abrió lo más mínimo. – Estas cayendo muy profundo,- dijo después del choque inicial de lo que Blaine había dicho. – Te lo diré. Te diré lo que hizo y cambiaras tu op…-

- ¡No!- Blaine tenía los puños apretados de la rabia, los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. – No me digas. No quiero saber. Ni siquiera…- Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Muy bien!- grito Sebastián detrás de él. – ¡Ya te lo advertí! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ya está!-

Blaine subió corriendo las escaleras, sus pies pisaban tan fuerte que su sangre golpeaba en su cabeza. – Maldito menonita,- maldijo en voz baja. Kurt había cambiado desde el año pasado, había cambiado desde Sebastián.

Se detuvo al llegar al cuarto piso y se apoyó contra la pared, jadeando al techo.

- Por favor,- susurro con los ojos cerrados. – Por favor, dime que ha cambiado.-

Estuvo de pie en la escalera, hasta que recupero el aliento y se deslizo por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso. Estaba tan obscuro que sentía que esa obscuridad estaba presionando sus ojos contra su cráneo, por lo que los cerró.

No sabía si podía visitar a Kurt en este momento. Incluso aunque no creía lo que Sebastián había dicho. Por lo menos, no quería creerlo. – Mierda,- susurro y golpeo ligeramente la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared. 

**888888888888888**

Todavía había muchos truenos, mientras Blaine se ponía de pie media hora más tarde. Había decidido que no le importaba lo que pensara Sebastián. Blaine había notado el cambio en Kurt en las últimas semanas. Tal vez había comenzado un juego, tal vez había sido solo otro Sebastián, pero el había conseguido entrar en Kurt de alguna manera, y no iba a permitir que todo desaparecía solamente por lo que le había pasado a Sebastián. Si resultaba que Kurt estaba jugando con el…No, Blaine no quería pensar en eso.

Decidido, Blaine abrió la puerta y camino al pasillo. Estaba tan obscuro que casi no podía ver nada, pero el pasillo le resultaba muy familiar, haciéndolo fácil de navegar.

Podía escuchar ligeros ronquidos que salían de las diferentes celdas, y la posibilidad de que Kurt estuviera dormido lo decepciono más de lo que probablemente debería.

Bueno, comprobar no lastima a nadie.

Camino por el corredor, y un destello ilumino la obscuridad por un segundo, y Blaine reprimió un escalofrío cuando se acordó de su sueño. Cerro sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro, extrayendo las imágenes del hombre muerto y el sonido de la tenebrosa risa de Kurt fuera de su cabeza, y siguió adelante.

Blaine llego a la celda 32 y miro a través de los barrotes. Las cortinas no estaban cerradas por completo, un rayo de luz cayó sobre el cuerpo dormido de Kurt y Blaine dejo caer los hombros. En realidad quería hablar con el, pero tampoco podía despertarlo.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero Kurt se movió. Su cabeza se movía un poco de un lado a otro, y murmuro algo en voz baja, Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba soñando. No se veía como un buen sueño, pensó, cuando la cara de Kurt hizo una profunda mueca.

- ¿Qué estas soñando?- susurro Blaine. - ¿Qué te atormenta?-

Kurt sacudió su cabeza hacia el otro lado y gimió en silencio, apretando su puño alrededor de la sabana. Todavía estaba murmurando algo, y la curiosidad de Blaine, una vez más le ganó. Abrió la puerta en silencio y la deslizo, haciendo una pausa para contener la respiración, cuando pensó que Kurt se despertaría. No lo hizo, y Blaine se acercó a la cama y se sentó en sus rodillas en el suelo, junto a la cabeza de Kurt.

- No…- Kurt respiro y profundizo su ceño fruncido. – No me lastimes.-

El corazón de Blaine se encogió. – Nadie te está lastimando,- le susurro y toco la barbilla de Kurt con el puño cerrado. – Estas a salvo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-

Kurt no parecía escucharlo a través de su sueño y sacudió levemente su hombro, tampoco se despertó por eso. No debe ser capaz de despertar, pensó, y miro la taza vacía de plástico sobre la mesa, que había contenido su dosis de medicamentos para dormir de todas las noches. Podían ayudarle a dormir, pero no le quitaban las pesadillas. Se sentía muy mal por el, lo miro retorcerse en sus pesadillas y sus gemidos le hicieron recordar su propia pesadilla, donde Kurt era pequeño y vulnerable, y pedía ayuda. Sin embargo Kurt no quería ayuda, no era pequeño, ni vulnerable. Casi nada parecía perturbarlo cuando estaba despierto, pero algo lo hacía cuando estaba dormido.

- …Tus…- murmuro y Kurt y sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. - …No dicen nada…-

Kurt comenzó a sudar y su expresión se hizo más y más afligida, y Blaine no sabía que hacer al respecto, porque no parecía capaz de poder despertarlo.

Entonces Blaine recordó las palabras que habían aparecido cuando había buscado Rachel Berry en Google. Asesinato…testigo ocular…

¿Era Kurt el testigo? ¿La había visto morir?

Blaine miró a Kurt y hablo en voz baja. – Oye,- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. - Estas soñando, lo que sea que veas no es real. Pasó sus nudillos sobre los prominentes pómulos de Kurt. – Estoy aquí,- dijo sintiéndose un poco tonto. – Y nada va a hacerte daño.-

Para su sorpresa, Kurt parecía calmarse, así que continúo. – Sé que algo te atormenta y lo que sea que es, estoy bien sin saberlo. Solo quiero saberlo si tú me lo quieres decir.-

La respiración de Kurt se hizo más lenta y su ceño fruncido desapareció, Blaine se mantuvo tocando su rostro y continúo hablando.

- Buenas noches,- susurro Blaine. – Trata de tener buenos sueños... ¿de acuerdo?-

En su sueño, Kurt sonrió, muy ligeramente.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 22!  
Chicos me hice un twitter /Gravs98 (Sofi Anderson Colfer) por si gustan seguirme y pueden preguntarme todo lo que ustedes gusten o simplemente pasar un rato agradable 3 **

**Sé que todos quieren Klex y yo también lo quiero xD esperen el capítulo 24 y tendrán una sorpresa :3**

**Mafe-ccKlainer respondo a tu pregunta del capítulo 18, el Flash Back era de La madre de Kurt y Burt (: **

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! Me harían muy muuuy muy muy feliz si me dejan reviews :3 Son mi alimento 3 **


	23. Capitulo 23

**¡Chicos, Hola, Hola! No voy a poder estar mañana para subirles capitulo, me ocurrió una emergencia así que se los dejo hoy!**

**Nos vemos el domingo sin falta ¿Okis? Y en el capítulo de ese día respondo sus preguntas, Los quiero 3**

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 23**

Bésame

Mátame

Tu beso es tortura

Pero matarme sería demasiado fácil. . . 

**88888888888888**

Esa pequeña sonrisa durante el sueño de Kurt hizo que una sensación de calor atravesara el cuerpo de Blaine. – Eres humano ¿no es así?- dijo en voz baja, antes de agachar la cabeza con un gemido. - ¿Qué me estás haciendo?- se preguntó en voz alta, frustrado.

- ¿Por qué me haces sentir así…? ¿Por qué…?- se cortó con otro gemido. - ¿Por qué tienes que estar en prisión?- continuo en voz baja. - ¿Por qué no pudiste ser…?- no quería terminar la frase, no quería decir normal, no sonaba bien.

Con un profundo suspiro se levantó. Se tenía que ir, no podía estar sentado aquí toda la noche, sin importar lo mucho que lo quisiera. Podía volver de nuevo justo antes de que su turno terminara, Kurt podría estar despierto en ese momento.

Blaine miró al prisionero una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta con una suave sonrisa.

Kurt se veía mucho mejor cuando estaba dormido, no podías ver sus ojos cansados y desgastados. Despierto, los ojos de Kurt parecían muy cercanos a la muerte la mayoría del tiempo, aunque Blaine podría jurar que últimamente había visto destellos de vida en ellos, algo que a veces pasaba cuando sonreía.

Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y cerró con llave.

Volvió por el pasillo, sus pasos hacían ruidos fuertes, y esperaba que no fuera a despertar a ninguno de los presos.

- Oye,- escucho decir a alguien, y se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos en la obscuridad. Tres celdas al lado de la de Kurt alguien estaba saludando a través de los barrotes. - ¿Por qué esta tan obscuro aquí?- pregunto el hombre.

- No te preocupes,- dijo Blaine. – La tormenta cortó la electricidad, estará de vuelta por la mañana, estoy seguro.-

- Ah, carajo,- se quejó el hombre. – Quería ver la televisión.-

- De todos modos no puedes ver la televisión después de la media noche,- le recordó Blaine con una ceja levantada, el hombre resopló, y Blaine pudo escuchar como regresaba a su cama.

Sebastián no estaba cuando Blaine regresó, y se imagino que había salido a patrullar las calles cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine no le haría caso. Blaine se alegró, no quería tener que lidiar con sus miradas de que sabía a donde había ido Blaine.  
Blaine se sentó a su escritorio, moviendo su silla hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras silbaba tranquilamente.

Maldita sea, esto es aburrido.

Deseaba que la electricidad regresara tan siquiera para poder entrar a Internet o algo así. Diablos, incluso trabajar, pero no podía trabajar en la obscuridad. Por suerte había una línea de emergencias que se activa si algo sucediera, así que si alguien hablara, los demás tendrían que regresar. Blaine espero que alguien llamara, incluso aunque fuera una vieja paranoica que pensaba que había alguien afuera de su casa.

Nadie llamó. 

**888888888888**

Su turno casi había terminado y Sebastián aún no había regresado, todavía no regresaba la luz, la tormenta era tan fuerte como había sido toda la noche, y Blaine seguía igual de aburrido. Estaba garabateando cosas en un pedazo de papel, pero apenas podía ver que coño estaba haciendo a causa de la obscuridad. Se dio por vencido rápidamente y miró por la ventana, justo al lado había un viejo árbol, y el viento hacia que sus delgadas ramas golpearan contra la ventana. Eso era espeluznante y lo hacía temblar, sonaba como si alguien estuviera allí, arañando la ventana con sus uñas; ese pensamiento hizo que los vellos detrás de su cuello se le erizaran.

Entonces se rió de si mismo y movió la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado donde no estuviera el árbol y sus ramas como manos. Eso solo lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Sus pensamientos flotaron hacia Kurt antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Ese pensamiento hizo que una oleada de calor atravesara su cuerpo hasta que tiro de las comisuras de sus labios. Por supuesto que todavía tenía una curiosidad terrible por saber lo que Kurt había hecho, pero el preso le había insinuado una vez que no quería que Blaine supiera, por lo que Blaine tenía que respetar eso. Otra razón, tal vez la razón más importante, no quería saber por el hecho de que algo pudiera cambiar si se enterara. La forma que vio a Kurt cambiar, la forma que Kurt vio que podía cambiar. No quería eso, le gustaba como estaban justo ahora.

Además, los pensamientos sobre el hecho de que Kurt pudiera ser inocente habían estado jugando en su cabeza últimamente. ¿Y si no había hecho nada en absoluto? ¿Y si solo había sido un testigo ocular al cual acusaron de…lo que fuera? ¿Y si se hubiera culpado así mismo por algo que no hizo? Blaine no sabía si esto era realmente una teoría o si solo esperaba que ese fuera el caso. Esperar algo así sonaba terrible, pero Blaine no quería que Kurt fuera un criminal. Quería que tuviera una oportunidad de salir, y si fuera inocente, no estaría aquí.

Se quedó allí sentado, inmóvil, por diez minutos, viendo el tic tac inusualmente lento del reloj.

- Maldición,- murmuro para si mismo y se levantó. Solo subiría para verificar si ya estaba despierto.

Solo porque estaba aburrido.

Solo porque no tenía nada que hacer.

No había otra razón.

Suspiró profundamente. – Ni siquiera puedes mentirte a ti mismo,- dijo entre dientes a la habitación vacía.

**88888888888888**

Todo a su alrededor estaba moviéndose, palpitando. Las paredes, el techo, el piso, todo. Eso lo hizo sentir mareado e inestable, se tropezaba en esa casa tan familiar. Las paredes que eran blancas estaban obscuras, agrietadas, y pulsaban al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Sus piernas empezaron a correr cuando la sangre empezó a filtrarse por las grietas en las paredes y el piso. Corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, que no era muy rápido, pero llevaban su cuerpo hacia delante. Tenía que salir de esta casa, ahora.

Se cayó.

Abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta que golpeo el duro fondo. No había corrido lo suficientemente rápido, y ahora lo había atrapado, de lo que estaba escapando. Se acurruco en forma de pelota y se obligó a no mirar hacia arriba. No quería mirar hacia arriba porque sabía que estaban allí, de pie, mirándolo. Podía escuchar sus voces, murmurar palabras inaudibles.

De repente, un sonido fuerte, estridente, estaba haciendo eco por toda la casa, lo que hizo que apretara sus manos contra sus oídos y cerrara los ojos. Oh, Dios, cállate. Pero no importaba lo fuerte que lo intentara bloquear, el sonido del llanto del bebé era fuerte y claro. Como una campana.

No se despertó con un sobresalto, como solía hacerlo cuando las pesadillas habían empezado. En cambio, Kurt se despertó con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, inmediatamente después de haberlos abiertos.

Sabia que a Anne probablemente le gustaría saber que las píldoras, las cuales suponían terminarían con las pesadillas, habían dejado de funcionar, pero no quería empezar con otra dosis diferente de drogas. Era agotador, y empezar a usar nuevas drogas usualmente traía un montón de efectos secundarios que eran un poco más de desagradables.

Mientras que las pesadillas se queden en sus sueños, y no comiencen a ocurrir durante el día como flashbacks, entonces Kurt no se molestaría en decirle. En su lugar, haría lo posible para bloquear las pesadillas, sabía perfectamente que Anne tendría una manera para hacerlo, pero él lo tenía que hacer por si mismo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Además, la mano le dolía. Estaba palpitando, pulsando de dolor que llegaba hasta el brazo y al resto del cuerpo en intervalos rítmicos. Si la herida se había infectado, solo podía ser por su suerte.

Con el sueño, el dolor y el viento que soplaba como loco fuera de su ventana, sabía que podría olvidarse de volver a dormir esta noche. Se incorporó con un gemido, cruzando sus piernas al estilo Indio, y fue entonces cuando el llanto del bebé comenzó de nuevo a hacer eco en su cabeza.

- Mierda,- murmuro apretando las manos contra sus oídos, aunque sabía que no ayudaría con los ruidos que provenían del interior de su cabeza. Puso los codos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante y trató de empujar el sonido, presionando los dedos sobre sus oídos. 

**88888888888888**

La primera reacción de Blaine cuando vio la celda de Kurt fue sonreír. Estaba despierto, sin embargo, su sonrisa vaciló cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Kurt estaba sentado, pero sus manos presionaban sus oídos, bloqueando posiblemente algo que Blaine no podía escuchar. La preocupación se deslizo por su columna vertebral, ¿Qué está pasando?

Abrió la puerta y entró y Kurt ni siquiera se inmuto, no demasía como para levantar la vista.

Blaine se sentó en silencio junto al preso y esta vez Kurt sonrío. Separó lentamente las manos de sus orejas y Blaine se sintió culpable. La pesadilla después de todo no debe haber terminado, si Kurt aun la experimentaba cuando estaba despierto.

Se sorprendió cuando Kurt habló, se había imaginado que no obtendría ninguna palabra de él. - Ahora parezco realmente loco, ¿verdad?-

Blaine no tenia idea de que decir a eso, porque si, parecía. Decidió encogerse de hombros y Kurt resopló.

- No te preocupes,- dijo. – No soy un completo psicópata.-

Eso hizo sonreír a Blaine. – Una vez me dijiste que lo eras.-

Kurt sonrío un poco también, y Blaine le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como si siempre se encontrara haciéndolo últimamente, cuando se las arreglaba para que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran. Ahora bien, si solo hubiera una manera para hacer que el dolor en sus ojos desapareciera. Siempre estaba ahí, escondido en la obscuridad, detrás de burla y fachadas. Blaine había aprendido a reconocer lo que era; dolor.

- Supongo que lo hice.-

- ¿Estas admitiendo que no lo eres?-

- No.-

- Pensé que lo acababas de decir.-

Kurt volvió a sonreír y meneo la cabeza, Blaine se sintió aliviado al ver que parecía que se había distraído de lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando.

- Así que todavía sigue la tormenta,- dijo Kurt después de un rato, mirando por la ventana.

- Si, también se ha ido la luz.-

Kurt asintió, despreocupado. – Sucede a veces.-

Había algo diferente esta noche con Kurt, que Blaine no pudo identificar. La tristeza se le notaba más de lo normal, como si ni siquiera se molestara en ocultarlo. Blaine lo había atrapado en un momento vulnerable, o tal vez había algo más.

- No te estoy manteniendo despierto, ¿verdad?- pregunto, tan pronto una vez que el pensamiento se le ocurrió.

Kurt se apoyo contra la pared, tragó saliva. – Ya estaba despierto, ¿o no? ¿Qué hora es?-

- Alrededor de las siete de la mañana.-

Kurt asintió, con los ojos puestos en la ventana. – Y ¿estás solo?-

Blaine no pudo mantener su tono de voz. – Estamos solos,- confirmo.

Kurt exhalo tembloroso y si no hubiera sabido que a Kurt no le gustaba, hubiera puesto su brazo alrededor de el y confortarlo. La necesidad de hacerlo estaba allí, pero tenía que mantener fuera ese impulso. – Tan solos como podemos, ¿cierto?-

Blaine asintió. – Cierto.-

El pensamiento de repente lo golpeo, ellos nunca habían estado tan solos como ahora. Blaine dudaba.

Blaine solo miraba a Kurt, miro su perfil, y se llenó de dolor como nunca antes. Kurt debió haber sentido la mirada, porque se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, inmóviles, durante un largo rato. Los ojos de Kurt estaban muy abiertos y obscuros, y estaban parpadeando hacia los labios de Blaine una y otra vez.

Era obvio para Blaine que Kurt quería. Kurt quería, pero una vez más, no estaba haciendo nada al respecto.

Así que esta vez, Blaine lo hizo por él.

Sus labios se encontraron lentamente y vacilantes al principio, pero pronto se convirtió en un beso fuerte, y Blaine introdujo su mano en el cabello alborotado de Kurt, mientras Kurt dejaba escapar un gemido y se separaba.

- Tal vez no deberíamos,- susurro contra los labios de Blaine con los ojos cerrados. – Tal vez…

- No me importa,- Blaine susurro a su vez y tomó su cara entre sus manos, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran. – No me importa,- repitió.

- Tu trabajo…-

- Realmente no me importa una mierda mi trabajo.-

- Kurt frunció el ceño. – No quieres decir eso.-

- Ya lo dije.-

- ¿Y que si te estoy manipulando?- pregunto Kurt, posando una mano sobre el muslo de Blaine, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a su entrepierna. – ¿Que si todo lo que quiero es dormir contigo? así que…-

Blaine lo detuvo. – Confío en ti.- estaba un poco sorprendido de que las palabras era ciertas. Kurt parecía estarlo también, porque parpadeo varias veces, sin hablar.

- Oh.-

- ¿No debería?-

Kurt se quedó callado por un buen tiempo antes de responder. – No lo sé,- y la respuesta parecía sincera. No confiaba en si mismo, Blaine se dio cuenta con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tomare mis precauciones,- murmuro justo antes de unir sus labios de nuevo, con un poco más de urgencia esta vez.

Su cabeza se mantenía diciéndole que esto estaba mal, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Kurt se sentía bien a su lado, no oculto el hecho de que el corazón le latía más fuerte al sentirse cerca de el, caliente y suave debajo de sus manos.

Tenía las manos en las delgadas caderas de Kurt, estaba cada vez más cerca, clamando su boca con la lengua. Se separaron por unos momentos antes de mirarse el uno al otro, en silencio, confirmando lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Se acercaron cuando un trueno estallo en el cielo, Blaine sintió la sonrisa de Kurt, contra sus labios, y la simple extensión de sus músculos fue lo que hizo que se decidiera.

En este momento, Kurt era real.

- No puedo creer que la tormenta continué,- dijo Kurt, su tono de conversación muy mal ajustado a la situación actual, antes de que presionara sus labios con avidez a los de Blaine.

- Parece que está encima de nosotros,- murmuro Blaine, apenas siendo capaz de tirar hacia atrás para que ser capaz de formar las palabras. Justo cuando dijo eso, un relámpago ilumino la habitación por una centésima de segundo, y ambos se estremecieron un poco. – Me aterrorice de un rayo como un niño,- continuo y Kurt rió entre dientes y sus labios comenzaron a trazar la mandíbula de Blaine, mordiendo levemente a su paso.

- Me encantan las tormentas.-

- De alguna manera eso no me sorprende,- exclamo Blaine y agarro los lados de la cabeza del prisionero y apretó su boca de nuevo, Kurt se subió de lleno a su regazo.

Blaine sintió como Siento lo estaba presionando contra la cama para que se acostara. Por un momento, la duda corrió por su mente. Si lo hacía, no habría forma de deshacerlo.

Kurt pareció sentir eso y se apartó lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran.

- ¿Cambiaste de opinión?- pregunto, con voz baja y ronca, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Blaine abrió la boca para responder, pero no salió nada. No estaba seguro, no estaba seguro del todo, pero sabía que su moral era la que estaba hablando. No podía dormir con un preso. No debería dormir con un preso.

- ¿Me puedes prometer una cosa primero?- preguntó

Ahora era el turno de Kurt de mirarlo vacilante. – Tal vez,- dijo lentamente, juntando ligeramente las cejas, como si su mente se tambaleara.

- Prométeme que no soy solo como otro Sebastián,- sintió endurecer los músculos de Kurt, contuvo el aliento.

- Lo sabes,- fue todo lo que dijo y Blaine asintió. Kurt miró hacia otro lado, profundizando su ceño.

- Está bien si esto empezó de esa manera,- agregó Blaine, y trató de encontrar de nuevo los ojos de Kurt, pero parecía imposible. – Pero si esto ya no es así nunca más…- realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí, no tenía idea de por qué le estaba preguntado esto a Kurt, pero lo consideró necesario. Sin embargo, no tenía garantía de que Kurt seria honesto con su respuesta. Sin embargo, ya había dicho que confiaba en el.

Kurt parecía querer dar marcha atrás, pero Blaine no le permitió huir y se aferró a sus caderas.

- No lo eres,- dijo Kurt finalmente, tan silencioso que apenas fue audible.

- Bien.-

Kurt pareció sorprendido. - ¿Bien?-

- Si, bien.-

Alcanzo a ver la sonrisa que había sentido antes en contra de sus labios, antes de que Kurt estuviera sobre él, empujándolo hacia atrás. Se acomodó sus cortos mechones de la frente, posicionándolos arriba de su demás cabello y se estableció en sus muslos. Se inclinó sobre Blaine y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa tan rápidamente antes de que Blaine incluso se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se río un poco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. – Oye, no hay prisa.-

- Tienen que ser casi las siete y media,- dijo Kurt, jalando la camisa de Blaine por sus hombros y Blaine le ayudo a quitársela. Fue lanzada a algún lugar sobre el piso y Blaine mantuvo la esperanza de que no estuviera tan sucio, antes de que negara la idea, eso no era realmente importante justo ahora.

Gimió y cayó hacia abajo contra la almohada. – Mierda.-

Eso significaba que había un máximo de media hora, incluso menos.

- Dios, si,- susurro Kurt, con la voz llena de deseo, y aflojo las cuerdas de sus pantalones antes de trabajar en desabrochar el cinturón de Blaine. Antes de que Kurt pudiera empujar los pantalones hacia debajo de los muslos de Blaine, Blaine le agarro la muñeca y tiro de él para darle un beso. Escuchó un ligero gruñido de la garganta del prisionero y se retiró interrogante. – Estás muy obsesionado con los besos de un hombre,- explico, sonriendo ampliamente, y Kurt le dio un manotazo en los bíceps con un resoplido. No negó la declaración. 

Kurt se deslizo por sus piernas y metió los dedos por debajo de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Blaine, se deslizo hasta la mitad de los muslos; ya no tenían tiempo para quedar completamente desnudos.

Blaine escuchó a Kurt hacer un pequeño sonido de apreciación a la vista de su excitación, Blaine bajo la mirada hacia el y se encontró que Kurt lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, y sus ojos azules brillaban con lujuria. Blaine alcanzó a ver la perforación de su lengua dentro de su boca, y la respiración de Blaine se detuvo. ¿Iba a…? parpadeo y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un placer candente que hizo erupción en su ingle y pareció propagarse por todo su cuerpo.

Oh, el definitivamente lo iba a hacer.

-Ahh…Kurt- Gimió Blaine 

**88888888888888**

- ¿Cómo conoce a Kurt Hummel?-

- Soy el vecino de al lado.-

- ¿Qué nos puede contar de él?-

La luz brillaba en el rostro de la delgada mujer y se intimido un poco bajo la mirada seria de los dos oficiales.

- Bueno…- comenzó a decir mientras retorcía las manos huesudas sobre su regazo. - El siempre fue…raro… ¿ya sabe?-

- ¿Raro como? Señora Cole.-

- Obscuro,- susurro y se inclinó hacia delante. – Ese muchacho tiene el diablo en el.-

- Uh-huh.- Uno de los oficiales escribió algo en su ordenador portátil. - ¿Y sus padres?-

La señora Cole tragó saliva. – Bueno, tal padre…tal hijo…-

Un avance rápido…

- Señora Moore, ¿Cómo actuaba Kurt en la escuela?-

La señora Moore sollozó una vez más y secó sus lagrimas con un pañuelo, dejando restos de maquillaje azul sobre su rostro. – El, eh…- se interrumpió para pensar.

- Es muy brillante,- dijo con la voz vacilante. – Es un chico muy inteligente, sin lugar a dudas. El siempre termina rápido su trabajo y obtiene calificaciones perfectas.-

- ¿Cómo es socialmente?-

La señora Moore se encogió de hombros. – Callado,- dijo después de un momento. - Aislado, se mantiene solo la mayor parte del tiempo, no dice mucho en clases, a menos que se le hable. No tiene amigos que yo sepa. A excepción de ella, por supuesto.- Gimió y apretó el pañuelo contra la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, tenía las manos temblorosas.

- ¿Cómo actuaba enfrente de ella en la escuela?-

- Como si ella fuera una pieza de porcelana,- dijo casi de inmediato, como si no tuviera duda de ello. – Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de cómo la veía, como se aseguraba de que nunca se hiriera y…- sollozó y no pudo continuar.

- ¿Diría usted que era sobre protector con ella? ¿Posesivo?-

- Tal vez,- dijo ella, entonces ella asintió, más decidida. – Si, si, definitivamente.-

Un avance rápido…

- No sé, parecía bastante normal para mi.-

El conductor de autobús se recostó en su asiento y se rascó la barbilla.

- Usted maneja el autobús todo los días ¿no es así?-

- Todos los días, excepto los viernes,- dijo el hombre. – Mire, yo no sé lo que quiere que le diga,- dijo, levantando las cejas. – Llega, se sienta y baja de nuevo como todos los demás.-

- ¿Quién se sentaba con el?-

El conductor de autobús pensó por un segundo. – Esa niña,- dijo, como si la estuviera viendo. – Esa bonita y pequeña castaña.-

Braun le dio a su compañero una inclinación de cabeza y garabateo algo. Le extendió una foto al hombre. - ¿Esta chica?- 

El hombre bajo la mirada hacia la fotografía y abrió mucho los ojos. - ¡Santo cielo! Si, es ella. ¿Qué carajo pasó con ella?-

- Herida de bala. Entonces, ¿Cómo actuaba a su alrededor?-

- Hombre, pues no lo sé,- dijo el conductor del autobús y se pasó una mano sobre la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la imagen con una mirada perturbada en su rostro.

– Era…normal. Hablaban como los otros niños.-

- ¿Diría usted que era como todos los niños? Señor Ferchichi esto es importante.-

- Estaban en su propio mundo. Ella actuaba como si solo existiera el, y viceversa.- 

Un avance rápido…

- Y tú lo viste todo, ¿es correcto?-

- Yo vi…yo vi…a través de la ventana. Si.-

La niña estaba pálida como un fantasma, gruesas lágrimas colgaban de sus pestañas. Sollozaba constante mente.

- ¿Qué viste?-

- Yo…- todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Por favor, esta en estado de shock,- dijo el médico que le vendaba la cabeza donde se había golpeado, huyendo de la escena. – Si pudiera volver más tarde, sería mucho más apro…-

- Solo un par de preguntas.-

Los labios del médico se tensaron, pero termino el vendaje de la niña sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Pudiste escuchar lo que se decían el uno al otro?- preguntó uno de los policías, posicionando su pequeño bloc de notas en el muslo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – No palabras,- susurro. – Oí chillidos y después gritos. Y más chillidos,- parpadeó, dejando que las lágrimas contenidas en sus pestañas cayeran. - Ella…oh Dios…Rachel, ella…- se interrumpió con un sollozo y el medico les dijo con severidad a los policías que regresaran mañana.

Un avance rápido…

- Entiendo que es duro señora Berry,- dijo el oficial Braun y posó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a la mujer sollozando. – Pero tiene que decirnos todo lo que sabe acerca de Kurt Hummel.-

Gimió y duro varios minutos en recobrarse. – Yo sabía que había algo mal con ese muchacho,- finalmente obligo a las palabras a salir, y miró a los policías que estaban muy serios. – Enciérrenlo para siempre, ¿me oyen?-

- Es lo más probable, sin embargo tenemos que hablar con todos.-

- ¿Por qué siguen investigando?- pregunto ella ahora enojada. - ¿Qué investigan?-

- Podría ser más fácil,- comenzó a explicar Braun,- Hacer las paces con lo que pasó, si sabemos por que pasó.-

- Mi hija está muerta,- dijo, mirando a Braun. – Nunca voy a hacer las paces con eso.-

Rebobinado…

Puck pausó las grabaciones. Ya las había escuchado varias veces y su rostro estaba pálido como el de una hoja de papel.

- Mierda,- murmuro en la habitación vacía.

Rápidamente guardo todas las grabaciones en la caja que había encontrado. Se sentía un poco mal por haberlas robado, no había sido capaz de resistir cuando las había encontrado, escondidas en lo más profundo de lo que era la habitación cerrada.

La puerta por lo general estaba cerrada, pero alguien la había dejado abierta, y la tentación fue demasiado grande para un simple hombre como el. No esperaba encontrar allí algo de 815, pero el lugar parecía almacenar muchos casos interesantes, la mayoría viejos, los no resueltos, pero también unos pocos que fueron resueltos, como el del prisionero 815.

Puck se había encogido mientras escuchaba las cintas, lo que había allí era horrible, le había dado imágenes mentales que solo las podría haber visto en la pantalla del televisor. No creía que Blaine supiera esto, pero tal vez, si el encontró su archivo, el debería enseñárselo, porque la única cosa que corría por su mente mientras cargaba la caja en su coche era "Blaine lo tiene que saber."


	24. Capitulo 24

**¡Feliz Domingo! *-* no se despeguen del fic por que vienen muchas sorpresas! Gracias por sus follows y favoritos, me levantan mucho el ánimo! Al final del capítulo responderé sus preguntas para no entretenerlos más :D**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Heaven_Criss y a Everybody_Cry_ 3**

**CAPITULO 24**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

La necesidad de voltearse era tan grande que Blaine prácticamente tuvo que llevar sus dedos a las caderas de Kurt para que no lo hiciera. Estaba seguro de que eso podría dejar moretones, pero parecía gustarle a Kurt porque suspiraba de satisfacción cada vez que los dedos de Blaine se clavaban en su piel.

Blaine nunca había sido de los que solo se recuestan y dejan que la otra persona haga todo el trabajo, pero Kurt se había negado enormemente a hacerlo de otra manera, era eso o nada en absoluto.

La cara de Kurt estaba tan traviesa como siempre cuando apretó sus músculos alrededor de Blaine, haciéndolo gemir y clavar aún más sus dedos en las caderas de Kurt.

- Eres… un masoquista,- jadeó Blaine y Kurt soltó una sonrisa entrecortada. – Lo eres ¿o no?-

- A veces.-

"A veces" tenía que significar "durante el sexo", se imaginó Blaine, porque estaban haciendo esto sin ninguna clase de lubricante. Obviamente, ninguno de ellos tenía nada de eso, y Kurt había arrugado la nariz a la idea de usar algo como el jabón de manos que se utilizaba en la prisión. Blaine sabía que eso tenía que doler, pero mientras aun Kurt estuviera duro, entonces tenía que confiar que a Kurt le gustaba.

- Mm, Blaine.- Kurt estaba jadeando rápido y fuerte, con su largo cuello estirado, y Blaine tuvo que sujetarse una vez más fuertemente a sus caderas. ¡Oh Dios! Cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente, sintiendo el placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. Era mejor de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar, mucho mejor.

Kurt no era muy vocal, pero de vez en cuando gemía suavemente y decía el nombre de Blaine entrecortadamente y sus parpados se cerraban en un aleteo. Blaine estaba hipnotizado, no había otra palabra para esto. Blaine levantó la camisa de Kurt, tocando su suave piel, buscando el pequeño tatuaje que había visto una vez. Ahora lo podía tocar.

Trazó el contorno de la estrella con suavidad y observó con fascinación como la piel de Kurt se contrajo ante su toque, lo que significaba que esa parte era delicada o sensible.

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó, probablemente por segunda vez, mientras miraba la pequeña estrella.

Kurt suspiró, soplando hacia arriba. – Ya te dije antes, nada,- dijo jadeante. - Eso es, ah…en realidad solo una estrella.-

- Hmm,- tarareó Blaine y recorrió con sus dedos el tatuaje varias veces más, antes de mover la mano un poco más abajo y envolverla alrededor de la caliente erección de Kurt.

-¡Ah, Dios…!.- Kurt gimió y apretó mucho los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante y apretando las manos sobre el pecho de Blaine. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo tan pronto como se acostumbró al placer y la mirada en ellos era nada menos que hambre, depredador, como un animal listo para devorar a su presa. Se mordió los labios y atacó la mandíbula de Blaine, tazando rudos besos y amorosas mordidas por toda su mandíbula, deteniéndose de vez en cuando solo para lamer la piel salada. Blaine sabía que tendría que estar preocupado por las marca pero eso realmente no pudo atraer su atención en ese momentos.

La mano libre de Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt y ayudo en sus movimientos, elevándolo arriba y abajo. El interior de Kurt lo apretaba de todas las maneras posibles, estaba tan increíblemente apretado que Blaine en realidad dudase si era placentero para él, pero siempre y cuando el dolor no cruzara por su rostro…de nuevo, solo tenía que confirmar que no le dolía.

El ritmo empezaba a acelerar y Blaine apretó su cabeza contra la almohada en un gemido.

-Mmm, se siente tan…ah… bien.-

- Sssh.- Kurt mordió un poco su mandíbula. – A veces pienso que se te olvida que tengo vecinos.-

- Mierda,- murmuro Blaine. Tenía razón, tenía toda la razón. Blaine rara vez prestaba atención a los otros internos. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de pánico, y si habían escuchado algo, y si sabían, y si…

- No te preocupes,- susurró Kurt. – No van a decir nada.-

- Espera,- Blaine empujo los hombros de Kurt, haciéndolo sentarse con la espalda recta para que pudiera ver sus ojos. - ¿Crees que saben?-

Kurt resoplo, molesto de la necesidad de Blaine de tener una pequeña charla. Tensó sus músculos alrededor de Blaine, divirtiéndose al ver sus ojos rodar de nuevo en su cráneo. – No creo que todos estén sordos o ciegos,- dijo con honestidad. –Pero no me importa. Soy yo después de todo, no se atreverán a decir nada,- continuó, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo sobre el marcado estomago de Blaine. - Esto es un entretenimiento para ellos.-

- Espero en Dios que tengas razón,- murmuró Blaine, se asustó ante la idea. – Porque si alguno de ellos dice algo, me iré.-

Kurt gruño y se inclinó hacia delante atacando la boca de Blaine, callándolo.

Ahora estaban alcanzando el final, moviéndose fuerte y rápido el uno contra el otro, y Blaine entendió que Kurt lo estaba besando para que no pudiera emitir sonidos. No entendía la razón de ello, pero no estaba en condición de hacer preguntas. Empujó sus caderas hacia arriba dentro de Kurt y obtuvo de él algo como un profundo medio gemido. Punto para él. Lo hizo de nuevo y Kurt siseo, cayendo un poco hacia delante, con los brazos temblando mientras trataba de mantener su propio peso.

- Podríamos…- Blaine ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que iba a decir antes de que Kurt lo cortara.

- No,- dijo con voz fuerte y Blaine solo podía asentir, sin aliento, tan cerca. Blaine estaba tratando de contenerse, tratando de hacer que Kurt se corriera primero. Eso era lo correcto, ¿o no? Pero a este ritmo eso no iba a tardar mucho.

La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada, Kurt estaba meciendo sus caderas dentro de Blaine y se las había arreglado para enderezarse. Blaine acaricio dentro de los muslos de Kurt y envolvió su mano de nuevo alrededor de su erección y probablemente Kurt hubiera caído hacia atrás por la sensación, de no haber sido por Blaine que lo apoyó con su mano libre, colocándola en su hombro y dándole equilibrio.

La espalda de Kurt estaba arqueada y sus dientes jalaron el labio inferior de Blaine antes de soltarlo y recargar la frente en su hombro, moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras jadeaba pesadamente, agarrando los hombros de Blaine.

-Ahh..Kurt, me voy a..- Blaine estaba a punto de advertirle que iba a correrse cuando Kurt tenso sus brazos y apretó la cara contra su cuello con un bajo e increíblemente placentero gemido. Su interior que se cerraba y aflojaba a su alrededor solamente intensifico el propio orgasmo de Blaine.

Ambos se desplomaron, Kurt arriba de Blaine, sin aliento, el sudor brillando en su piel, con pensamientos girando en sus cabezas sobre lo que acababan de hacer. En ese momento las luces empezaron a parpadear y de repente la habitación estaba bastante iluminada.

- Bueno, mira eso,- murmuró Kurt. – La luz regresó.-

Blaine presionó sus labios contra el hombro vestido de Kurt. Se sentía divertido. - Esto no fue una mala idea, ¿verdad?- preguntó en voz alta, moviendo sus labios contra el material de la camisa de Kurt.

- No sé,- dijo Kurt y comenzó a retroceder. – Pero… creo que será mejor que te vayas.-

Blaine asintió y Kurt salió de su regazo, silbando tranquilamente mientras se movía, y Blaine le lanzó una mirada de preocupación, pero de todos modos no le preguntó si se encontraba bien ya que Kurt podría no contestar con honestidad.

Blaine fue a recoger toda su ropa mientras Kurt se subió los pantalones, haciéndolo más fácil que Blaine ya que los de el tenían botones que tenían que ir en el agujero correcto, también tenía que asegurarse de subir el cierre, fajarse la camisa y…- Mierda.-

Acabó mirando su reloj de pulsera y de acuerdo a eso, su turno terminaría como en dos minutos. Tendría una maldita suerte si nadie más hubiera llegado aún.

Blaine luchó con los botones de su camisa y Kurt se abrazó a sus rodillas, sus ojos azules miraban a Blaine desde que buscaba su ropa y ahora que se vestía. Kurt se encontraba admirando el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine, sus músculos firmes y su ligero color en la piel que dejaba rastros del verano. El propio Kurt estaba tan pálido que probablemente se parecía a la muerte.

Blaine maldecía en voz baja y Kurt presionó sus labios contra sus rodillas para no reír cuando vio a Blaine tratando de ponerse los calcetines balanceándose en un solo pie. 

**888888888888888**

Kurt abrazó sus rodillas mientras miraba a sus padres sentados enfrente del televisor, las luces parpadeaban iluminando el pálido rostro de su madre y el un poco más obscuro de Burt. Kurt se preguntó si valdría la pena decir lo que quería, pero al final se decidió.

Respiró hondo antes de hablar. – Hoy fue mi cumpleaños.-

Katherine se volvió hacia el con los ojos muy abiertos. – Oh, cariño, ¿es realmente tu…?-

Rápidamente miró su teléfono celular, comprobando la fecha. Lo miró de nuevo con los ojos redondos y ligeramente húmedos. – Lo siento Kurt, yo…-

- Bueno, dale al niño algo de dinero,- dijo Burt con voz monótona y sus ojos pegados en la televisión.

- Por supuesto,- su madre se levantó de su asiento, corrió hacia su bolso y sacó algunos billetes de su cartera. – Aquí tienes, cómprate algo lindo,- dijo mientras se los entregó a Kurt y fue a darle un brazo, pero Kurt se alejó de ella.

- Gracias,- dijo tomando el dinero y evadiendo sus ojos decepcionados.

- Feliz cumpleaños hijo,- Burt finalmente apartó los ojos de la televisión y sonrío a Kurt, actuando como si no se hubiera olvidado también de su cumpleaños el año pasado, y el año anterior.

Kurt le devolvió forzosamente la sonrisa, murmurando su agradecimiento en voz baja.

- Lo siento mucho,- dijo su madre de nuevo, Kurt sabía que así era. Ella a diferencia de Burt nunca lo había olvidado antes. – Solo estaba…distraída, yo…-

Kurt asintió. Lo sabía. – Está bien,- la tranquilizo. – Lo sé.-

Tenía los labios apretados, sus ojos llenos de tristeza, pero lo ocultó rápidamente poniendo una sonrisa y pasó una mano sobre su mejilla. – Entonces, ¿qué hiciste hoy?- preguntó y volvió a su asiento.

- Lo de siempre,- murmuró Kurt poniendo el dinero en su bolsillo. Detestaba estar sentado aquí, quería irse, pero una vez más no sabía si debería.

- ¿Te reuniste con Rachel?- preguntó Burt sonriéndole, y Kurt asintió con la cabeza apretando los puños.

Burt parecía feliz. – Ella es una hermosa jovencita.-

- Si.-

- ¿Estás cuidando bien de ella?-

- Si,- dijo mirando a Burt ahora que él no lo hacia.

- Bien, siempre cuida de tus lindas amigas.-

Kurt se puso de pie con tal fuerza que la mesa delante de él se movió varios centímetros del suelo. Sacudió la cabeza, pero no gritó como le hubiera gustado. En su lugar salió de la habitación, respirando con dificultad. Necesitaba romper algo, pero no podía ser nada de la casa, no quería que su madre se pusiera triste. Más triste, se corrigió en su mente.

- Kurtie,- su madre lo llamó, su voz temblaba un poco. – Trata de tener una tarde agradable, no todos los días cumples dieciséis.-

**8888888888888888**

- ¡Aquí estas!-

Blaine tosió con torpeza y por enésima vez le echo un vistazo a su uniforme, comprobando si cada botón estaba en su lugar, si la camisa estaba fajada correctamente.

- Si, yo solo estaba…- se aclaró la garganta de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia su casillero. – Solo fui a inspeccionar a los internos. Ya sabes, después de que la luz se fue…tenía que ver si estaban bien.-

Puck resoplo, Finn sacudió la cabeza y escuchó a Santana decir algo de que era dulce mientras se ponía el uniforme por encima de la cabeza.

Abrió su casillero y sacó su ropa. Se miró en el espejo del interior de la puerta y abrió mucho los ojos. Había varias marcas de mordidas de color rojo obscuro en su cuello, y algunas en la parte inferior de su mandíbula. Se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos antes de que rápidamente se quitara la camisa y se pusiera la propia y se enredara la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

- ¿Cómo fue el turno de noche con Sebi en la obscuridad?- preguntó Puck mientras se abrochaba la camisa, mirando el alboroto de Blaine con su bufanda.- ¿Acaba de regresar la luz? Vi fuera a algunos electricistas que debieron repararla.-

Blaine asintió. – Regreso hace pocos minutos. Y el turno estuvo bien.- dijo seguro de que estaba ruborizado a algo ya que su rostro se sentía extrañamente caliente.

– Estuvo…obscuro. Y Sebastián me dejó solo después de un rato, se fue a patrullar.-

- Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?-

Blaine se puso rígido pero trató de no hacerlo obvio. Se concentró más de lo habitual en tirar del cinturón fuera de sus pantalones.

¿Por qué parecía que Puck sabía?

- Nada,- dijo finalmente. – Jugar solitario.-

- ¿Sin electricidad?- rió Finn. – Creo que este hombre se quedó dormido,- dijo a los otros dos. Santana se echo a reír, estaba de acuerdo, pero Puck se quedó pensativo.

Blaine enrojeció de nuevo. – Con cartas,- agregó. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que…el estaba, si es que alguno no lo sabía ya. Miró nerviosamente hacia Puck.

Finn y Santana los dejaron solos después de eso. – Ve a casa y duerme Blaine,- dijo Santana cuando pasó a su lado, con su uniforme lista para trabajar. – Debe haber sido una larga noche, te vez agotado.-

Murmurando en voz baja Blaine terminó rápidamente de ponerse su propia ropa, consciente de que Puck lo miraba fijamente desde su propio casillero.

- ¿Esta noche viste a 815?-

Maldición, maldición, maldición, mierda, rayos. – No.- Mierda. Estaba muerto.

Silencio.

- Si, lo hiciste.-

- No, no lo hice. Y su nombre es Kurt.- Blaine rápidamente cerró su casillero y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir de aquí, pero Puck se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que se detuviera.

- No estoy planeando darte un discurso. Acabo de encontrar algo que creo que deberías ver.-

Blaine entrecerró los ojos, ahora estaba escéptico. - ¿Qué es?-

Puck miró a su alrededor rápidamente, asegurándose de que la habitación estaba totalmente vacía, y sacó algo del interior de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Blaine.

- ¿Qué carajo es esto?- pregunto Blaine sin mirar los papeles en su mano, Puck bajo la cabeza hacia a los papeles y cuando Blaine hizo lo mismo el aliento se le atasco en la garganta.

- ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo lo…? ¿Dónde…?-

- Lo encontré,- dijo y se aclaro la garganta. – Pensé que deberías verlo antes de regresarlo.-

Blaine se le quedo mirando al archivo con los ojos como platos. Si esto hubiera sido puesto en sus manos unos meses atrás, abría corrido desesperado a leerlos en un instante.

Ahora, mirarlos lo hacia sentir enfermo, por lo que negó con la cabeza y se los regreso a Puck. – No, no los quiero. Regrésalo a donde lo encontraste, ¿que eres?, ¿un ladrón?-

¡No puedes solo leer esto!- una gran parte de el quería leerlo, y quererlo era malo. Esa misma parte estaba celosa de que Puck lo hubiera hecho.

Puck parecía confundido. - ¿No quieres saber?-

- Si…No…Mierda, ¡no lo sé!- exclamó Blaine, mirando de vuelta los papeles que Puck tenia en sus manos.

Tan cerca. Tan increíblemente cerca, que solo podría abrirlos y saber todo, todo lo que desesperadamente quiso saber por meses.

- Debes de saber,- dijo Puck y de nuevo lo puso en sus manos. – Realmente deberías.-

Las manos de Blaine temblaban mientras sostenían el expediente. Era grueso y pesado, el impulso de abrirlo era abrumador. Sus dedos agarraron el borde la primera página, apenas elevándola.

¿Podría decirle a Kurt que lo sabia?

¿Qué haría Kurt?

¿Podría traicionarlo de esta forma?

Cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro. – No,- dijo y le regresó el expediente a Puck, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Regrésalo. Y no me digas donde lo encontraste.-

Puck parecía sorprendido. – En realidad no vas a…estas muy mal ¿o no?-

Sonaba como si se hubiera dado cuenta y Blaine trago saliva, queriendo escapar.

- No,- murmuro, evitando sus ojos. – Es solo... Bueno…-

- ¿Bueno?-

- No es como si fuera mi culpa,- Blaine murmuró en voz baja con los ojos en el piso.

- ¿Lo has besado?-

- Esto en realidad no es tu asunto,- murmuró Blaine, demasiado torpe. – Tengo que irme.- rápidamente se dio la vuelta con las mejillas al rojo vivo y se dirigió a la salida, todo se derrumbaba en su interior, tanto que quería gritar.

Así que ahora tanto como Puck y los presos del cuarto piso lo sabían. El primer nombre lo volvía loco. Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta. – Oye, ¿dirás…? ¿No lo…?-

- No voy a decir nada,- suspiró Puck. – Pero por lo menos, debes saber que el tiene…-

Blaine cerró la puerta tras de si antes de que pudiera escuchar el resto de la frase.

Puck había dicho que no le diría a nadie y eso era suficiente. Prácticamente salió corriendo de la estación hacia su carro, asustado de que alguien lo pudiera estar siguiendo.

¿Por qué nadie puede aceptar que simplemente no quiere saber?

La ignorancia era felicidad, estaba seguro de eso. 

**88888888888888**

Kurt tiró de la manta hasta su barbilla mientras veía el techo. Pasaron tres minutos de que Blaine lo había dejado. Prácticamente salio corriendo de su celda y solo recordó cerrar la puerta por que Kurt se lo hizo notar.

Había un delicioso dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y en su espalda, un pequeño dolor punzante que era muy diferente al dolor que había sentido últimamente en su mano. No, este dolor, era un dolor bueno, un dolor que le gustaba y al cual le dio la bienvenida. No había sangre, ni golpes, solo el dolor sordo, ese pequeño recordatorio de Blaine.

No estaba dispuesto a analizar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía negar que era diferente de todos los otros incidentes como éste.

Esta vez no quería que él se fuera.

Kurt cerró los ojos, ligeramente frustrado, pero no tan frustrado como debería.

Ni siquiera había pensado en intentarlo, pero después de solo dos minutos Kurt cayó en un sueño sin sueños. Uno de los que le haría sentirse más descansado que todas las horas que alguna vez había dormido.

Ni en un millón de años lo admitiría, pero por primera vez desde que podía recordar…Kurt estaba bien. 

**88888888888888**

- No mamá, no me voy a cambiar a Westerville,- susurró Blaine al teléfono mientras se arrojaba sobre el sofá.

Su madre había llamado y lo también lo despertó, y cuando su madre estaba en estado de animo de conversar, no había misericordia. Así que Blaine se había arrastrado fuera de la cama de mala gana.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano sobre su pelo gelificado. Su madre había estada insinuando en toda la conversación de que lo extrañaba y lo quería de regreso, lo quería más cerca de casa.

- Sabes, he estado pensando en cambiar mi cabello,- dijo rápidamente mientras su madre daba un respiro y dejara de hablar de sus planes.

- ¿Qué?,- dijo y Blaine rodó los ojos cuando escucho su voz animada. – ¿Enserio? Ay Blaine estoy tan feliz. , he estado muriendo deshacerme de toda esa gel en tu cabello. Puedo cortarlo…-

- No,- dijo con una risita. – No puedes hacerlo. Y no me lo cortare. Solo…haré algo diferente, he pensado incluso en dejarme crecer un poco la barba.-

Su madre hizo un ruido molesto en la parte posterior de su garganta.

- No actúes como si no estarás feliz siempre y cuando mi pelo de nerd se haya ido,- dijo Blaine. – Nunca te gusto.-

- Nunca dije que no me… Solo pensé que sería difícil estar tranquilo en un trabajo con toooooda esa gel estorbando alrededor de ti.-

- No lo fue.-

- No en un lugar tan pequeño como ese y en ese trabajo,- dijo y Blaine suspiró. Tanto él como su madre sabían que la única razón de conseguir este trabajo fue debido a quien tiene como padre, quien también fue la razón de que Blaine se graduara antes y empezara a trabajar tan pronto. A veces, Blaine no podía evitar preguntarse que habría pasado si su padre no tuviera la reputación que tenía. – Westerville seria mucho mejor para ti cariño,- continúo su madre. – Habrá mucho más que hacer y ganarías más dinero y…-

- Mamá, conocí a alguien,- exclamó Blaine antes de que pudiera detenerse. Se las arregló para continuar con rapidez, para cubrir su propia sorpresa. – Aquí, he conocido a alguien aquí. En el pueblo.-

Eso pareció silenciar a su madre y no dijo nada durante varios segundos. – Así que por eso estas tan reacio a dejar el pueblo.,- dijo finalmente con burla en su voz. – Entiendo.-

Blaine gruñó. Por supuesto tenía que ir a mentirle a su madre cuando era el peor mentiroso en el planeta. Pero en cierto modo, el no había mentido.

- Si,- dijo frotándose los ojos. – Pero es complicado. – Eso era un eufemismo.

- ¿No está casada? ¿Verdad?- preguntó con escepticismo.

- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?- Blaine casi se quebró. – No, es solo…complicado.- Demasiado complicado.

- La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que estabas muy ocupado para una novia.-

- Yo…bueno…es verdad. Esa es una de las razones por que no puede suceder.- Menos mal que su madre nunca había sido buena en detectar mentiras, ni siquiera las malas.

- ¿Pero te gusta?-

Blaine asintió, antes de recordar que su madre no podía verlo. – Si.- No sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber que no era un ella sino un el. De todos modos nunca lo conocería, así que no vio ninguna razón para hacerle saber.

- ¿Y tu le gustas?-

- Esa es la cosa…,- suspiró. – No lo sé. Pero incluso si el-ella,- se corrigió antes de que su madre lo notara,- no haría una diferencia. Aun no podemos ser…- se detuvo, cerró sus ojos y trató de ignorar el latido persistente el la boca del estómago, pero fue imposible. Darse cuenta del hecho de que nunca podría estar con Kurt…fue doloroso.

Eso fue preocupante.

Desarrollar sentimientos por Kurt definitivamente no había estado en su lista de tareas pendientes, pero Blaine siempre había tenido la habilidad de involucrarse con la gente equivocada. Su última novia lo dejó por un médico rico y su novia antes que esa lo trató de retener diciendo que estaba embarazada y eso prácticamente lo había marcado de por vida. En realidad nunca había estado antes con un hombre, pero no había negado la posibilidad, era un hombre abierto, pero hasta ahora no había existido ningún hombre que lo atrajera tanto en la forma que Kurt lo hacia.

Lo mejor probablemente hubiera sido alejarse de Kurt, para que esto no se convirtiera en otra cosa, algo más, pero Blaine sabía que ya había llegado demasiado lejos, había ido demasiado lejos esta mañana y le daba miedo no poder regresar. Se preguntaba si Kurt también sentía eso.

Había rotó definitivamente su promesa a Anne acerca de no estar "demasiado cerca", pensó con un resoplido. Demasiado cerca era ver la televisión con un preso, demasiado cerca era pensar en el cuando estaba en casa, demasiado cerca era calmar sus pesadillas mientras duerme, demasiado cerca era besarlo, demasiado cerca era definitivamente tener relaciones sexuales.

Demasiado cerca era querer hacerlo de nuevo.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 24! Asdfghjklñ por fin Klex! **

**Responderé a algunas preguntas que me dejaron, lo siento si no respondo todas pero hay cositas que no puedo decir porque son sorpresa ;) :**

**Belen Dagmar : Por supuesto! La canción tiene mucho que ver, de hecho, es el tema principal del soundtrack del Fic! =D **

**Mafe-ccKlainer : No te preocupes, realmente amo mega ¡amo! Tus reviews3 y si, solo fue un recuerdo para saber más del pasado de Kurt.**

**AlexaColfer y CandyCriss : Faltan solo 5 capítulos! **

**Bien chicos, nos leemos el miércoles no olviden seguirme en twitter Gravs98 **

**No se pierdan el martes "City of Angels" :DD **

**Los mega quiero 3**

**Espero sus comentarios y/o preguntas! Se los pido de corazón, porfi. **


	25. Capitulo 25

**¡Feliz Miércoles! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo la actualización del día =D Hoy estoy celebrando que el Fic ya va a la mitad! Wow ¡que emoción! Gracias por acompañarme en estos 25 capítulos, por sus follows y favoritos, por sus comentarios que son realmente maravillosos! Les traigo TRES capítulos hoy, es mi modo de agradecerles el gran apoyo 3**

**¡Falta cada vez MENOS para saber la verdad! En mi twitter (Gravs98) subí la imagen sobre el acontecimiento por si gustan verla. =)**

**Ok ok no los entretengo más, ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 25**

Kurt se despertó a causa de la pequeña alarma que sonaba a través de los pasillos, diciendo a los prisioneros que la comida estaba lista, en este caso era el desayuno que empezaba en cinco minutos, así que era mejor prepararse para salir de sus celdas.

Los ojos de Kurt parpadearon a causa de la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana. Al parecer la tormenta había terminado por completo.

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, eso fue lo primero que notó después de la brillante luz del sol. Sus huesos se sentían como gelatina, sentía costillas por todo su cuerpo y estaba muy perturbado por el hecho de que quería sonreír sin ninguna maldita razón.

Lo atribuyó al hecho de que no había follado en años y que esto solo era la euforia que se tiene después del sexo.

Se levantó de la cama con una ligera mueca de dolor, estirando las piernas y doblando la espalda. Le dolía pero se sentía bien.

- Buenos días Kurt,- dijo Anne mientras miraba a Kurt caminar a través de los demás hacia el comedor. Le sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando le veía, y apenas pudo disimular la sorpresa cuando él le regresó la sonrisa. No era brillante, pero, al fin y al cabo, era una sonrisa.

- Buenos días.-

Anne parpadeo cuando escuchó que su tono también era extrañamente brillante. No quería preguntarle cual era la razón para ese buen estado de ánimo, ya que, probablemente, le molestaría, así que se limitó a sonreír y dejarle continuar su camino en el comedor.

Anne no quería dejar de observarle, así que siguió su trayecto en el comedor hasta que se sentó en la mesa que estaba en una esquina, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Nada de lo que sucedió durante el desayuno le pudo dar una idea de su cambio en el estado de ánimo, lo que hizo que estuviera a punto de atribuírselo a los medicamentos que desde hace un tiempo se le administraban, pero durante la cena se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad era.

Sebastián y Puck estaban encargados de mantener el orden en el comedor ya que ellos eran suficientes para la pequeña habitación, así que por eso estaba un poco sorprendida cuando Blaine entró por la puerta. Anne miraba con curiosidad mientras Blaine se abría camino hacia Kurt

– Hola,- pudo ver a Kurt decir y sonreír de nuevo. La sonrisa de Kurt se ilumino un poco cuando Blaine le respondió algo, pero Anne no pudo leerle los labios. Kurt le contestó con una mirada de satisfacción.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando los internos regresaban a sus celdas, Anne pudo ver en medio de todas la personas que abandonaban la habitación, a Kurt que, sutilmente, susurraba algo al oído de Blaine, quien se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza antes de mandarle que saliera, sonriendo.

Anne pestañeó.

Estaba enojada. Muy pero muy enojada.

**888888888888888888**

Blaine no había sido capaz de mantenerse alejado. Había llegado a trabajar por la tarde y simplemente sintió la necesidad de verlo. Era como si el ya no fuera al trabajo a trabajar, iba para estar con él. Era como si le estuvieran pagando solo por verlo.

Así que fue por eso que se coló en el comedor justo después de haber llegado a la estación. Vio a Kurt sentado en su rincón habitual, y aunque podría haber lamentado lo que habían hecho (que después de todo había sido muy inapropiado) no fue suficiente para mantenerlo alejado.

Caminó hacia él, tratando de no atraer demasiado la atención, pero él sabía que todos lo miraban por el rabillo del ojo.

Kurt levanto la cabeza cuando estaba a unos pasos de él. – Hola,- dijo con una sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro.

- Buenos días,- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mucho mas grande. - ¿Cómo estás?-

Kurt sonrío de una manera que hizo que una sensación de calor atravesara todo el cuerpo de Blaine. – Bien,- ronroneó y en sus ojos se hizo evidente lo que estaba pensando. Blaine casi se ruborizó pero mantuvo el rostro serio al ver que tenían público.

- ¿Te sientas?- pregunto Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la silla que estaba enfrente de él, y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo. Subiré más tarde, en unas pocas horas.-

Kurt asintió con los ojos brillantes y metió el tenedor en su boca. – Trato hecho.

En ese momento, Sebastián que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, aplaudió.

- Dos minutos, chicos. Acabar.-

Kurt llevó la última pieza de comida a su boca antes de que empujara su bandeja y se recostara en la silla. – ¡Oh! tan serio,- murmuro a Blaine, quien soltó un resoplido mientras miraba a Sebastián que tenía una expresión muy seria. Blaine imitó su expresión y Kurt también soltó un resoplido, agachando la cabeza, en su pecho saltaba una risa contenida.

Medio minuto después todos los residentes estaban de pie, Kurt incluido, y todo el mundo se congregó alrededor de la salida.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine, inclinándose tan cerca que prácticamente le respiraba en la boca.

Blaine exhaló profundamente aguantándose las ganas de apoderarse de él y empujarlo contra la pared más cercana y…

- ¿Quieres repetir lo de esta mañana?- Kurt respiró en su cara.

Blaine le dirigió una tensa sonrisa y un ahogado – Ya veremos,- Kurt se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro y Blaine se sintió muy caliente, casi quemándose.

No se movió de ese lugar, estaba en una especie de trance, hasta que se dio cuenta que el comedor estaba vacío. Parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba un poco preocupado ya que cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta de ese último momento, solo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera hecho, Kurt había estado demasiado cerca para ser una conversación normal.

Cuando Blaine entró en la oficina, inmediatamente tuvo la sensación de que Puck y Sebastián estaban hablando de él, porque se quedaron callados después de que Blaine entrara. Sus pasos resonaron por toda la habitación mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y fácilmente podía sentir todos los ojos sobre él. Se sentó sintiéndose cohibido.

Puck se aclaró la garganta, y eso sonó como un redoble de tambores en medio del silencio.

- Adelante, dilo,- dijo Blaine con un suspiro y se volvió hacia sus dos colegas. - Vamos, di lo que quieres decir.-

- Bien.- Puck se inclinó hacia delante. – Creo que es jodidamente raro.-

Eso no había sido exactamente lo que Blaine esperaba. - ¿Qué?

- Tú y ocho… Kurt,- se corrigió. – Eso fue jodidamente extraño.-

- ¿Por qué fue extraño?-

Sebastián todavía no había dicho nada, pero cuando lo hizo su voz estaba llena de asombro. – O a intensificado su tiempo de juego demasiado o en realidad…- se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza como diciéndose a sí mismo que se había equivocado. – No. No. Blaine, esto…- tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse. – No puedes hacer esto. Por favor no lo hagas.-

- Oh, sí, eso es cierto,- dijo Puck lentamente, a medida que se volteó hacia Sebastián.

– Él también te lo hizo a ti.-

Sebastián lo ignoró pero apretó ligeramente la mandíbula. – Blaine, él solo te manipula, te hechiza, te atrae, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Está jugando, te está llevando a lo más profundo. Y cuando estés tan profundo que no puedas salir, aprieta el gatillo y disfrutara verte caer.-

- Porque eso te pasó a ti.-

- Yo…-

- Dime algo Sebastián,- dijo Blaine cruzando los brazos. – Cuando eras tú, cuando tú eras yo, ¿alguna vez se sentaron solo para hablar? ¿Alguna vez se rió?-

Sebastián vaciló un segundo. – Nunca. No puede…-

- Bueno, lo hace conmigo. – Insistió Blaine – Porque soy más para él de lo que tú fuiste alguna vez. – Se sintió un poco petulante y orgulloso.

Los ojos de Sebastián se redujeron. Puck estaba en un segundo plano. Observando simplemente, con una expresión tan alegre como cuando estás viendo una buena película. – Estás delirando. – Dijo Sebastián sacudiendo la cabeza, pero había una pequeña muestra de incertidumbre en su voz, que le dijo a Blaine que había visto lo que había pasado durante la cena. Blaine no estaba delirando. – Te tiene demasiado atrapado.-

- ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes puede, simplemente, aceptar que está mejorando?-

Puck abrió la boca para hablar, antes de que Sebastián tuviera la oportunidad de replicar. - ¿Y qué si lo está? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué más puede pasar, Blaine? Es necesario que enfrentes la realidad, y la realidad es que está en la cárcel ¿de acuerdo?

Y tú trabajas en dicha cárcel, no puede haber nada entre ustedes dos, incluso si estuviera cuerdo.-

Al igual que Blaine, Puck nunca había pensado en eso, y ahora se estaba repitiendo para sí mismo lo que había dicho hace un momento.

Blaine se lo había repetido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad nunca le había pesado tanto.

Sebastián tenía razón en lo que había dicho, Kurt lo tenía demasiado atrapado. 

**888888888888888888**

-Soñé contigo el otro día.-

Kurt levantó una ceja y la comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba. - ¿Fue bueno?- Ahora levantó ambas cejas.

Blaine se esperaba eso, así que se apresuro a decir. – Tenías sangre saliendo de tus ojos.- Se estremeció al pensar en su sueño, como lo miraba Kurt, con sangre de color rojo obscuro escurriendo de su cabello, su ropa, sus manos. Recordó sus ojos demasiado negros, su risa maniática, sin olvidar las otras versiones de él.

Kurt alzó las cejas con una expresión divertida. – Sexy- dijo sarcástico.

- La cosa es,- Blaine continuó- que me hizo pensar en algo, y me lo he estado preguntando desde hace un tiempo. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

Kurt apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre su puño cerrado. – Mmh,- confirmó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Blaine exhaló profundamente, no muy seguro de cómo preguntar esto. – No tienes que responder,- dijo rápidamente, mirándole, sintiendo que tenía que aclararlo antes de preguntar, ya que era muy personal. – Bueno, ya sabes. Cuando tú…cambias,- dijo a falta de una mejor palabra. – ¿Es eso algún, quiero decir, eso es algún otro tipo de personalidad, cómo una doble personalidad?-

Kurt le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, en silencio, antes de que se enderezara y apoyara sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa. – No en realidad,- dijo. Blaine estaba sorprendido, en verdad nunca se esperó una respuesta honesta. – No oficialmente, de todos modos – agregó Kurt pensativo. – Creo que te puedes referir a eso, pero no realmente ¿ya sabes?-

- ¿Tiene un nombre?-

- Un nombre,- Kurt hizo eco en tono divertido. – Vamos Blaine, no estoy tan loco.

- ¿Cómo lo llamarías si tuvieras que darle un nombre?- Blaine estaba preguntando eso porque en realidad se sentía muy curioso e interesado. Aunque se sentía triste de que Kurt tuviera que vivir con eso, era muy intrigante.

Kurt frunció el ceño y parecía pensar en ello. - ¿Matthew?- sugirió con una sonrisa, bromeando, Blaine rió y rodó los ojos.

- Idiota.-

- ¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?- Kurt sonrió y Blaine estaba feliz de que pudiera bromear con ello. - ¿Jim? ¿Stuart?-

Blaine soltó un bufido. - ¿No puedes ser serio con nada?- eso era demasiado malo. Blaine estaba muy interesado en que nombre podría escoger Kurt para su segunda "personalidad" incluso aunque, en realidad, no fuera eso.

En su sueño, Kurt se había dividido en tres, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más entendía. Las tres personalidades estaban dentro de Kurt y todas luchaban por llamar su atención, tratando de tirar de él hacia alguna dirección. No estaba seguro de si Kurt era consciente de ello, parecía que Kurt nunca antes había pensado en su otra personalidad.

Kurt cruzó sus piernas bajo la mesa y se quedó en silencio durante un largo minuto. Finalmente, su boca se abrió, vacilando-. – Yang- suspiró.

Por alguna razón ese nombre le puso a Blaine la piel de gallina. – Suena bien,- dijo Blaine.

El tema de Yang parecía haber decaído a Kurt, Blaine había aprendido a reconocer los cambios en su estado de ánimo. Empujó la silla fuera de la mesa y se palmeó los muslos con una mirada interrogante.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensombrecieron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Rápidamente se movió alrededor de la mesa y se sentó sobre los muslos de Blaine.

- Me gusta esta nueva confianza entre nosotros - ronroneó cuando Blaine acomodó sus dedos en su espalda baja, feliz de que hubiera salvado el momento antes de que empeorara.

- No quise matar tu buen estado de ánimo - dijo Blaine tratando de ignorar la mirada arrogante de Kurt. – Lo siento.-

- Estoy seguro de que te puedes conformar solo conmigo.-

Las palabras de Puck y Sebastián se estaban sacudiendo en el interior de su cerebro, pero no eran más que susurros en la parte posterior de su cabeza a comparación con la voz de Kurt en sus oídos. – Puede ser- dijo Blaine en voz baja, sus labios apenas se rozaban, pero Kurt se apresuró a capturar el labio inferior de Blaine entre los suyos, aspirándolo entre sus dientes.

Se besaron profundamente, como adolescentes ansiosos. Sus labios se encontraron y se separaron el tiempo suficiente para tomar un respiro y volver a unirse.

Sin embargo tenían que detenerse antes de que cualquiera de los dos se excitara demasiado, no estaban solos, no podían hacer nada más, no ahora.

Blaine, que había tenido sus manos en la misma posición todo el tiempo, las deslizo a las caderas de Kurt y lo empujó para separar sus labios.

- ¿Te tienes que ir?- preguntó Kurt con voz ronca.

- Pronto.-

Kurt asintió, enterrando sus dedos entre el pelo gelificado de Blaine. - ¿Puede ser ahora mi turno para hacerte una pregunta?-

- Creo que la acabas de hacer.-

- Oh, inteligente.- Kurt resopló. - ¿Realmente eres gay?-

Blaine parpadeó sorprendido. No esperaba eso.

- Ahora es cuando dices "no" y mi ego se dispara.-

Blaine rió ante tal declaración. – No en realidad,- haciendo eco en las propias palabras de Kurt – un poco.-

- ¿Un poco quiere decir bisexual o pansexual?

- Probablemente, no me importa el género.-

- Probablemente.- resopló Kurt. – Pero entonces soy una especie de excepción. Eso me gusta.-

- ¿Y tú?- Blaine siempre había asumido que Kurt era gay, pero en realidad nunca le había preguntado si lo era. No se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo malo hasta que vio que Kurt miraba hacia abajo, en silencio e inmóvil. Estaba temblando en su lugar.

- Oye, ¿qué pasa?-

Kurt casi no podía respirar. No podía ver. Se había preparado para cuando le lanzara esta pregunta, tenía pensado contestar con honestidad, pero no había esperado esta reacción y no podía controlarlo. Había imágenes atravesando su mente, recuerdos que parecían que se trataban de otra vida, de un sueño.

**FLASH BACK**

La pluma volaba a través de su palma, cosquilleando y rascando, dejando rastros de tinta azul a su paso. Su mano estaba sosteniendo la de Kurt mientras dibujaba garabatos sobre su piel.

Kurt estaba casi dormido, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

Sonrió suavemente mientras sentía sus dedos deslizarse sobre la palma de su mano, era relajante. Ella siguió el trayendo de su línea de la vida y de todas la otras que Kurt nunca recordaba, a pesar de todas las veces que se las repetía. – Rachel, ¿podré mirar mi mano después de que hayas terminado?-

Podía oír su sonrisa. – Si,- fue todo lo que dijo y tapó su pluma. – Ya he terminado, no hay espacio para más.

Kurt abrió los ojos para mirar el desorden azul que había en su mano derecha. Había dibujado caritas sonrientes por toda su piel y posiblemente un centenar de estrellas en diferentes formas y tamaños.- Esta es buena,- señalo con su dedo una bastante grande, una estrella doble de cinco picos. - ¿Puedo tatuármela?-

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron. - ¿En serio?-

Kurt asintió. – He estado buscando otro y esté es el bueno.-

- ¿Ya se ha curado el primero?- preguntó poniendo caras. – El mío todavía pica.- Puso su mano en su espalda baja haciendo una mueca. - ¡Pero por supuesto que puedes!- sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, como si se sintiera honrada de que se quisiera tatuar algo que ella había dibujado. – Pero no lo tatúes allí.-

Kurt soltó un bufido. – Por supuesto que no. ¿Dónde piensas que sería mejor?-

Ella lo pensó un rato, luego una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo sus labios y se inclino hacia delante para susurrarle a Kurt al oído la ubicación.

Kurt rió. - ¿En serio?- arrastró las palabras. – Ok. Está bien.-

- ¿Lo harías?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Sí, ¿por qué no?-

Sacudió la cabeza, riendo. – No lo sé. Eso es realmente bajo, en realidad nadie lo vería, a menos que…-

- A menos que estuviera desnudo,- concluyó Kurt con una sonrisa torcida. – Ya lo sé. ¿Quién no quisiera ver eso?-

- Kurt, tu ego, te juro por Dios…

Kurt le sonrió y de repente la estaba besando, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Ella se retiró con un pequeño suspiro.

- Kurt, yo…-

Kurt la interrumpió besándola de nuevo y pronto pareció renunciar a cualquier objeción que había querido decir. Se relajó en el beso y dejó que la empujara hacia abajo, sobre su espalda.

**88888888888888**

- No creo que deberíamos haber hecho esto,- dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.- Porque…quiero decir…- parecía frustrada.

- Pensé que eras…-

Con una punzada aguda de dolor, Kurt se dio cuenta de que pensaba que era gay. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba eso? ¿Siempre había pensado eso? – No lo soy,- susurro y arrebato su camisa del piso. – Por Dios Rachel-

- Lo siento,- exclamó, horrorizada. – Yo solo…tú nunca has…- no sabía que decir. - Nunca tuviste una…-

Porque solo estabas tú, Kurt quería gritarle. Y los hombres son unos cerdos. Son repugnantes y poco fiables y solo el pensamiento de un hombre hacia que Kurt se sintiera enfermo.

- Así,- comenzó. – Así que no…- Gimió y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

Oh, esto es genial. Fantástico. Perfecto. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

- Eres todo para mí,- susurró Rachel. – Eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano…-

Apenas había alcanzado a terminar la palabra "hermano" antes de que la mano de Kurt se levantara y abofeteara su cara. – ¡Hermano!- exclamó. – Entonces duermes con tus hermanos, ¿verdad?-

La cabeza de Rachel de inclinó hacia un lado por el impacto, y la conmoción la dejo paralizada por unos instantes. Cuando se movió, fue solo la cabeza. Lo miró a través de su flequillo castaño y en su mirada se observaba la decepción. Ni ira, ni miedo, ni sorpresa, solo pura decepción.

Estuvo cegado por la ira durante unos momentos más. Hermano. ¡Hermano! Estaba respirando con fuerza y ella se mantuvo mirándolo decepcionada. Pocos minutos después la ira se esfumó y la realidad de lo que había hecho lo derrumbó. – Lo siento- susurró y extendió su mano para tocarla, pero ella lo detuvo, deteniéndolo de la muñeca.

Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y Kurt nunca antes se había sentido tan inferior y pequeño.

- Creo que deberías irte,- fue todo lo que dijo, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de él, dejándolo con la sangre helada. Había hecho lo que se había prometido a si mismo que nunca haría, había puesto sus manos sobre ella y ahora no quería saber nada de él. Era totalmente comprensible, el tampoco quisiera saber nada de sí mismo.

- Lo siento,- dijo de nuevo y cogió su chaqueta para ponérsela.

Rachel asintió, con los ojos bajos. – Se que lo sientes,- dijo. – Se que lo sientes.-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kurt saltó del regazo de Blaine, haciendo que el respaldo chocara contra los barrotes de la ventana. Tenía los ojos empañados, la cabeza le latía por las imágenes y recuerdos que pasaban por su cabeza.

Arrancó el vendaje de su mano y la miró, estaba temblando, como si pudiera ver los dibujos de Rachel en ella.

Blaine caminó hacia él y lo apretó contra la pared, colocando su mano sana sobre su pecho. – No me toques.-

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dije?-

- Tú eres…tú eres…- en algún lugar en el fondo, sabía que estaba actuando irracional, pero en ese momento su mente no podía hacerle frente, se negaba a parar, se negaba a dejar que se calmara y darse cuenta de que Blaine era diferente.

- Está bien, solo me voy a sentar aquí,- dijo Blaine, manteniendo los ojos fijos en él, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Blaine permaneció allí sentado, completamente inmóvil. Kurt luchó por controlar su pánico innecesario, luchó por calmarse.

Tomó diez minutos que sus músculos se relajaran. Bajó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. – Lo siento,- murmuró. Blaine no debería haber visto eso, querría una explicación y Kurt no estaba seguro de tener una. – Para responder a tu pregunta,- dijo lentamente, su voz temblaba un poco. Evitó mirar a Blaine ya que de momento no podía. – No, no lo soy.-

- ¿Tú no eres…?-

- No.-

- Entonces…-

- Mira, no sé, ¿de acuerdo? No lo sé. No tengo ninguna otra respuesta para ti más que esta.

Miró su mano derecha, hacia sus heridas curadas e hizo una mueca. Las tocó cuidadosamente, arrastrando sus dedos sobre ellas.

- No te voy a mentir, me tienes jodidamente confundido. - Pobre de ti,- replicó, mirándolo. – ¡Tengo que vivir así!-

- Bueno, si tú en realidad trataras de hablar con Anne, podría ayudarte a resolver…

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Kurt preguntó enfadado. – Por, probablemente, enésima vez, tú no eres mi psiquiatra, ¿de acuerdo? No me digas que hacer o que decir.-

Blaine abrió la boca para responder.

- No, ¡vete a la mierda!- escupió Kurt. – ¡Solo cállate!

Blaine cerró la boca y se miraron el uno al otro.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que duró cinco minutos enteros, luego, al mismo tiempo los dos abrieron la boca para hablar. – Tú primero,- dijo Kurt.

Ahora Blaine sonreía un poco. – Solo iba a decir que creo que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea.-

- ¿Llamas a esto una pelea?-

- Tal vez.-

Kurt bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?-

Había algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios de Kurt – Que te ves bien cuando estás enojado.- resopló, mirando a otro lado.

Blaine se rió y luego dijo en un tono mucho más sombrío. - ¿En realidad estás seguro, cuando dices que no eres…?-

Kurt suspiró y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello. Poco a poco se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó.

- ¿Tal vez eso es algo que deberías averiguar?- sugirió Blaine, tratando de ser sutil, pero al mismo tiempo no molestar.

Kurt solo se encogió de hombros, mirando debajo de la mesa. Sabía que probablemente debería mencionar este tema con Anne, era algo que le había molestado desde que se dio cuenta de que Blaine era diferente, que Blaine no era como todos los hombres, pero lo había suprimido en su mayor parte, hasta ahora.

Blaine lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos, le dijo que probablemente necesitaba pensar y Kurt quiso gritarle que no quería pensar más. No te vayas. Se estaba cansando, no quería pensar más. No te vayas. Pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, y miró a Blaine salir con un nudo en el estomago.

Creo que no quiero estar solo nunca más…

Dejó caer su frente sobre la mesa.

Despreciaba a los hombres, realmente lo hacía. Despreciaba tocarlos, despreciaba que le tocaran, y sin embargo lo hizo, aun seguía haciéndolo, seguía convenciéndose a sí mismo que le gustaba. Como una obsesión, una adicción que sabía que merecía, incluso era necesaria. Lo anhelaba. Seducir hombres, hacer que lo tocaran, eso era algo que hacía a su mente gritar en protesta.

No le gustaba, y sin embargo lo amaba.

Era absurdo, era estúpido, no tenía sentido. Ninguno de sus psiquiatras sabía de su obsesión, su necesidad de torturarse psicológicamente. No sabría que decirles de todos modos, ni él mismo se entendía, y estaba cansado de que la gente tratara de analizarlo.

Ahora era Blaine. Blaine había comenzado como cualquier otro hombre, solo un trozo de basura que merecía ser castigado por ser así. Kurt lo sedujo por diversión, pero también lo hizo por que merecía ser dañado. Claro que Kurt había seducido a varias mujeres durante su estancia en la cárcel, pero eran diferentes, no podía lastimar a las mujeres. Pensó intencionalmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sin embargo, Blaine rápidamente demostró ser diferente, se había dado cuenta de eso demasiado pronto. Había algo en él que hacía sentir incomodo a Kurt, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mejor cuando estaba con él. Era desesperante, porque había sentido algo parecido cuando estaba con ella.

Kurt no sabía que pensar, como reaccionar, pero hacía tiempo que había optado por dejar de preocuparse, dejar de pensar demasiado en ello.

De todos modos, ya no tenía sentido.


	26. Capitulo 26

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 26**

Al momento de entrar a la estación Blaine sintió que todos lo miraban y él sabía por qué.

- ¡Guau!- Puck abrió mucho los ojos una vez que lo vio- ¡Amigo!

Blaine sonrió y con orgullo movio sus rizos libres de gel. Había pensado que era una buena idea, desde hace mucho tiempo quería un cambio, y ahora estaba muy complacido con el resultado.

Se había reído ante la idea de su madre, quien insistía fuertemente en cortar todo su cabello, y ahora se preguntaba qué pensaría ella de esto pero pronto tendría que aprender que, en realidad, ya no puede entrometerse en su vida.

- ¡Tu cabello es impresionante sin gel! Veo que te dejaste crecer la barba un poco- exclamó Puck tan pronto como salió del estado de shock, y levanto sus pulgares hacia arriba – Pareces muy rudo.

- Gracias- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa más amplia.

- Luces como la gente que está encerrada aquí- Finn habló y Blaine apagó su sonrisa. En realidad no le importaba lo que Finn pensaba, de todos modos, solo había una persona cuya opinión le importaría. 

**88888888888888**

No era frecuente que tuvieran una sesión que no fuera dentro de sus celdas, pero esta vez Kurt le dijo a Anne que quería hablar, por lo que había pedido prestada una habitación en otro piso. Una habitación con cómodas sillas y agradables colores relajantes en la pared. También le ofreció un poco de café, que acepto al instante.

Kurt rodeó la taza con sus dedos para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que sus manos estaban temblando. Su respiración se estremecía con cada bocanada y parecía que había algo que realmente quería decir, pero no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema. Anne no lo apresuraría, pero podía empujarlo en la dirección correcta. - ¿Algo te está molestando?- le preguntó en voz baja, mirándolo de cerca mientras succionaba su labio inferior.

No la estaba mirando, en lugar de eso solo miraba la taza. Sin embargo, eventualmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Es…- inhaló profundamente y apretó aun más sus dedos alrededor de la taza de porcelana. Suspiró irritado y comenzó de nuevo – No me gustan los hombres- admitió, apretando sus dedos alrededor de la taza caliente – La verdad es que realmente los odio.-

- Oh- asintió Anne, estaba sorprendida, pero fue capaz de ocultarlo.

- Ya veo - Eso fue algo que nunca pensó que Kurt fuera a decir. Lo había sospechado, pero no podía estar segura. Estaba inmensamente orgullosa de él.

-Y yo…- Kurt tragó saliva y se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar – Creo que me podría estar volviendo loco de nuevo.-

Anne negó con la cabeza – No, no, no lo estas.- Se inclino sobre la mesa y puso sus manos sobre su frágil muñeca – Estás mejorando, ¿De acuerdo? No te estás volviendo loco.-

Kurt soltó un bufido – No se siente así.-

- ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó.

- Una mierda.-

Ella asintió – Entiendo eso- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba su postura. Estaba sentado un poco encorvado, agarrando la taza con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Se veía muy fuera de sí y eso le hizo sentir simpatía por él. Había tenido un momento muy difícil al hacer frente a lo que sentía, había pasado muchos años suprimiéndolo de tal manera que ahora, cuando algunos de ellos salían a la superficie, ya no sabía lo que significaban – Kurt ¿Qué quieres decir con "otra vez? Tú dijiste, volverse loco otra vez.-

Kurt se puso rígido – No quise decir nada con eso.-

-Kurt, ¿no consideras la posibilidad de que tú…?-

- No- susurró y Anne empezó a sentir que estaba retrocediendo y no podía permitir eso, así que no insistió.

-Muy bien, no vamos a hablar de eso, siento haberlo mencionado. Sin embargo, quiero que hablemos de otra cosa- dijo esperando no haber arruinado su estado de ánimo – Tu padre.-

Kurt palideció visiblemente – No- contestó en voz baja.

-No sé nada de él- insistió. Se sentía mal por presionarlo, pero sabía que una vez que lo sacara fuera de su sistema se sentiría mucho mejor, más libre. Tenía que encontrarlo para dejar que se fuera.

- Era un idiota, eso el único que todos necesitan saber.-

- ¿Qué lo hacía un idiota?- Kurt se encogió de hombros, pero Anne sabía que él sabía, simplemente no quería hablar de ello. Nunca antes había presionado este tema, pero algún día tenían que hablar de esto, tenía que conocer por completo su pasado o no podría ayudarlo - ¿Crees que podría ser una de las razones por las que odias a los hombres?-

Miró hacia abajo con una expresión pensativa, y un parpadeo de esperanza apareció en Anne -Nunca había pensado en eso- admitió.

- ¿Así que es una posibilidad?-

Kurt se encogió de hombros y eso fue suficiente por ahora.

- ¿Consideras que eres más parecido a tu padre o a tu madre?-

Kurt cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza. Permaneció en esa posición por un largo tiempo, sus manos temblaban. – Me parezco a ella- susurró finalmente – Todos decían eso. Sin embargo yo nunca lo vi.-

- ¿Por qué no? He visto fotos de ella, estoy de acuerdo en que te pareces.- Él realmente se parece mucho a su madre, la misma mirada, la misma nariz y el mismo cabello castaño.

Kurt se estremeció visiblemente, esto era más de lo que alguna vez había llegado. Nunca la había dejado llegar tan profundo antes de que sus mecanismos de defensa se conectaran a toda velocidad. Tenía la guardia baja y ella tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, tal vez finalmente podría obtener algunas respuestas que había tratado de conseguir cada noche durante cinco años.

-¿Por qué?-

Esa era su única pregunta. No como, cuando o donde, sino por qué.

- Porque- dijo Kurt lentamente – Porque es buena.-

- ¿No te quieres comparar con ella?-

Él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero tu padre…?-

- No era bueno- dijo con un tono de rabia y desesperación, con los dientes apretados. – Y yo tampoco.-

El rostro de Anne se suavizo con eso, porque estaba segura de que era lo que Kurt realmente creía. – Kurt, tú no eres una mala persona.-

No respondió, estaba claro que no lo creía - ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?- preguntó mirándola - ¿Por qué molestarse más conmigo? Solo te hago perder el tiempo.-

Anne alejó su cuaderno, poniéndolo boca abajo sobre la mesa – No estoy perdiendo el tiempo- le aseguró – Lo estoy haciendo porque creo que en el fondo deseas hablar de esto, y sé que tienes un gran potencial para dejarlo todo atrás, si realmente lo intentas.-

Murmuró algo en voz baja que sonó como "eso no es el maldito punto" y ella lo ignoró amablemente. Solamente le sonrió.

- ¿Podrías hablar de esto con Blaine?- no contestó, como era de esperarse, así que continuó – Se están volviendo muy cercanos ¿verdad?- aún sin respuesta. – Kurt, te tengo que hablar acerca de tu relación con él – Kurt se estremeció ante la palabra – Es bueno que tengas un amigo, no me malinterpretes, pero… ¿estás en esto por buenas razones?-

- ¿Qué razones?- preguntó, monótono.

- Tengo que saber si solo estás jugando con él- dijo Anne – Porque si lo estás, si estás tratando de hacer con él, lo que hiciste con ese pobre chico el año pasado, entonces voy a prohibirte que lo veas. Y no quiero hacer eso, porque él es bueno para ti. Kurt, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?-

Kurt tragó saliva – Entiendo- dijo humildemente, sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la mesa.

- Y Kurt, no puedes dormir con él. Le puede costar su trabajo si alguna vez alguien se entera.-

- Anne, ¿me delatarías?- la miró con los ojos brillantes, entonces supo que era demasiado tarde.

Suspiró. -Sabes que no lo haría. No quiero llegar a eso- continuó – Pero si intentas algo con ese chico, te van a poner en asilamiento de nuevo y no podrás salir ni para comer.-

- No voy a hacer nada- dijo con los ojos fijos en la mesa, de nuevo.

Anne asintió, confiaba en él, tenía que hacerlo – Sin embargo, esto nos lleva a otra pregunta- dijo – Puedo ver que te está haciendo bien, eres más feliz cuando está cerca, lo puedo ver. Así que mi punto es- comentó, notando que Kurt empezaba a perder la paciencia – Dices que no te gustan los hombres. ¿Cómo encaja Blaine en esta ecuación?-

- No lo hace.-

- ¿Eh?-

- No encaja.-

- ¿Te atrae?-

Evitó sus ojos y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmarlo.

- ¿Has hablado con Blaine sobre todo tu pasado?- dijo después, recostándose en su silla, con los ojos fijos en su cliente.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, lo que hacía fácil ver que estaba horrorizado ante la idea.

- Creo que deberías- prosiguió – No demasiado, solo piezas pequeñas, piezas a las que no te importaría renunciar.-

- Así que, ¿quieres que confíe en él para que venga corriendo contigo con todo el jugo?- Kurt entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba como había sonado eso.

- Blaine no haría eso, ¿crees qué lo haría?-

Kurt se encogió de hombros, mirándolo molesto – De todos modos, ¿Qué bien le podría hacer?- Anne sonrió y Kurt bufó – No le estoy diciendo una mierda - dijo cruzándose de brazos – Además, él no quiere saber. Él mismo lo dijo.-

- ¿No quiere?- Anne arqueo las cejas, encontrando eso extraño. Blaine la había estado molestando por la información desde la primera vez que vio a Kurt. Si de repente se había puesto en la posición de que no le importaba lo que Kurt había hecho, entonces significaba que no había seguido su consejo de no acercarse demasiado. Bueno, obviamente estaban demasiado cerca, pensó, Kurt acababa de confirmar el hecho de que habían dormido juntos, pero también Blaine se estaba involucrando emocionalmente más de lo que debería – Solo piezas pequeñas- dijo, recordándose a sí misma hablar luego con Blaine. Kurt suspiró, probablemente dándose cuenta de que Anne no cedería con eso

- Tal vez no tengas que decirle nada, tal vez podrías simplemente mostrárselo.-

- ¿Mostrar…? – Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué podría tener para mostrarle a Blaine? Estaba en la cárcel, no tenía nada para mostrar. Ya lo había impresionado con todos sus tatuajes, pensó con una sonrisa, ¿Qué mas tenía aparte de eso?

Al parecer, mucho más.

Kur y Anne habían tenido la conversación más larga hasta la fecha. Kurt no estaba seguro, pero tendrían que haber estado sentados allí por lo menos durante tres o cuatro horas. Tenía que admitir, que se sentía más ligero, pero no quería admitir que la terapia estaba funcionando.

Sin embargo, sabía que se sintió atraído por Blaine sin importar la sexualidad que tenía.

Su odio hacia los hombres, al parecer salía de su odio hacia Burt, al menos de acuerdo a Anne. Sobre su necesidad de seducir…ahora que habían tenido más de una hora para discutirlo, ella lo había llamado autolesionarse, él se había burlado de ello en un principio, pero empezaba a tener más y más sentido cuanto más hablaba de ello.

- Hacer algo que odias significa que crees que te lo mereces- había dicho.

- Causarte dolor a ti mismo es la manera de castigarte. El único dolor que puedes tomar es el que te infringes a ti mismo. Alguien más activa ese dolor, te vas, no lo puedes manejar, ¿suena familiar?-

Kurt dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos y exhaló con fuerza. Estaba agotado, su cerebro se sentía como gelatina. Sus pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza, cerró los ojos.

Se horrorizó también ante la idea de Anne de mostrarle a Blaine. No haría eso. No entendía que se supone que haría eso, ¿por qué podría ayudar?

Anne también le había pedido que hablara con él sobre su pasado. Él se burló, ella podía soñar. No podría hablarle de su pasado, apenas siquiera podía pensar en ello. Era imposible, podía sentir físicamente la pared en su mente, alta y gruesa, rodeando todos los años que pasó fuera de la cárcel. Era casi imposible pasar, pero cuando lo hacía, no era agradable. 

**8888888888888**

Blaine vio desaparecer a Anne por las escaleras, no mucho después de haber llegado, y Santana le dijo que la había visto a ella y al prisionero 815 entrar en la sala del café, destinada para que los parientes esperen, y no habían salido hasta horas más tarde.

Blaine estaba impresionado de que parecía que Kurt, había tomado su consejo de tratar de resolver sus problemas con su terapeuta, por lo visto tuvieron una conversación muy larga. Se preguntaba si Anne había sido capaz de lograr que se abriera.

Se abstuvo de subir con Kurt, pensó que podría necesitar un descanso después de una larga sesión de terapia, pero cuando empezó a oscurecer y su turno estaba a punto de terminar, tenía que subir. Había tratado de no hacerlo, pero solo demostró que no era capaz de mantenerse alejado.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en el pasillo. Estaba silencioso, excepto por algunas televisiones que estaban encendidas y comenzó a caminar hacia su celda. Estaba emocionado de ver a Kurt y de saber lo que había hablado con Anne, es decir, si Kurt estaba decidido a decírselo, no le iba a exigir respuestas si él no las quería dar.

Sin embargo, su corazón latió mientras miraba por los barrotes de la habitación treinta y dos. Kurt estaba acostado de lado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. El cobertor llegaba hasta su barbilla. Estaba durmiendo, y parecía que muy profundo. Blaine no lo podía despertar, se veía tan cansado.

Sonrió suavemente y apoyó la frente contra los fríos barrotes.

Varios minutos después, el subconsciente de Kurt debió haber notado a Blaine mirándolo, porque se comenzó a mover mientras parpadeaba. Pareció confundido por un segundo en cuanto a lo que lo había despertado, pero después sus ojos se posaron hacia donde Blaine tenía la cabeza en los barrotes. Blaine sonrió tímidamente. – Buenos días- dijo y Kurt se sentó.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso en tu cabeza?- pregunto echando un vistazo a través de sus ojos cansados – Entra, quiero ver.-

Blaine sonrió, abrió la puerta y entró. Los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron tan pronto como pudo ver a Blaine correctamente.

- ¿Qué diablos hiciste?- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Blaine, levantando curiosamente un rizos para examinarlo más de cerca.

- ¿No?- preguntó, mirando divertido como Kurt pasaba una mano por la parte superior de su cabeza, sus uñas arañaban ligeramente la piel entre los rizos, lo que era muy agradable.

- Muy interesante- dijo al fin y Blaine no podía dejar de sonreír. Kurt lo aprobó.

- Hola- dijo solo por que Kurt había terminado frente a su rostro y lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Tuviste esa conversación con Anne? – preguntó y Kurt asintió - ¿Y?- insistió.

- Y- comenzó Kurt y se fue de nuevo a sentar sobre la cama – eso demuestra que estoy bien jodido. Aunque no es como si no lo hubiéramos sabido.-

- ¿Ah, sí?- Blaine se sentó a su lado, mirando su perfil.

Kurt asintió de nuevo y suspiró profundamente. Estaba ignorando una de las cosas que Anne le había pedido, sobre todo porque era una idea muy tonta y no lo iba a hacer, pero también le había dicho, o más bien le dio instrucciones de que le dijera a Blaine lo que quería de él. Sin embargo, el problema con eso, era que Kurt no lo sabía. Lo había dejado de saber después de que se dio cuenta de que había disminuido sus defensas y que Blaine le había hecho olvidar su guión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya no lo sabía más.

Todavía había un muro que escondía mucho de él. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que se debía mantener así. Tenía una sensación muy mala de que se viniera abajo, pero tanto Blaine como Anne se querían abrir paso. El muro lo había estado bloqueando durante años y ahora tenía grietas.

- Tengo…- Kurt miró fijamente por la ventana, maldiciendo en silencio su dificultad para hablar de esto. No debería ser tan difícil ¿verdad? No, no si hubiera sido normal, no si tuviera un poco menos de orgullo – Problemas con…lo que soy y…- más maldiciones en silencio – Y con lo que he hecho - quería dejar de hablar, quería gritarse a sí mismo que cerrara la maldita boca, pero luego Blaine puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

Las palabras se parecían aflojar como un efecto directo a la mano de Blaine.

Llegó de forma automática antes de que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo – Creo que quiero que seas mi amigo.-

Kurt estaba tan sorprendido por esta revelación como Blaine, pero no lo demostró, mantuvo su fachada estoica mientras Blaine respiraba un – Bien - con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kurt estaba sorprendido - ¿Esto había pasado? ¿Lo había dicho? Miró a Blaine y encontró que lo miraba con una expresión que no podía descifrar. Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció varios minutos. La mano en su rodilla quemaba como llamas calientes y cuando Blaine dijo- ¿los amigos hacen esto?- Kurt parpadeo en confusión.

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó, su voz era apenas un susurro.

- Esto.-

Kurt no tuvo idea por unos segundo de lo que Blaine quería decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Compartían el aire entre ellos, respirando el oxígeno del otro, y algo más caliente que la mano de Blaine ardió dentro de él – Sí- decidió, y solo necesitaba ladear su cabeza e inclinarse medio centímetro para juntar sus labios.

En ese momento, lo había decidido, había tomado una decisión. Tan pronto como sus labios se abrieron, Kurt llevó su boca al oído de Blaine y le susurró su petición en el mismo. Blaine respiró fuertemente y sus ojos se abrieron mientras Kurt susurraba.

- ¿Quieres que te consiga qué?- preguntó tan pronto como Kurt se alejó.

- Exactamente lo que dije.-

- Estás bromeando- resopló Blaine, cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja. Esperó que Kurt dijera la broma, pero cuando la expresión de Kurt nunca cambio, abrió mucho los ojos.

- No estás bromeando- afirmó, con la boca abierta.

- No.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Tengo que hacerlo- dijo Kurt – Ahora, ¿seguirás los consejos de mi terapeuta? ¿O no? Tienes solo una oportunidad, no te pedí esto antes porque créeme que no quiero hacerlo. -

Entonces ¿por qué lo estás haciendo idiota?

Blaine lo miró de cerca, los ojos entrecerrados de sospecha, pero al final se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. – Bien- dijo – Está bien, está bien, lo conseguiré para ti.-

- Genial- Kurt sonrió un poco, con dudas y preocupación.

¿Qué había hecho? 

**8888888888888**

Blaine se sintió como un idiota comprando ese material para Kurt. Había evitado los ojos de la cajera mientras pagaba por ello, sonrojando hasta las raíces del cabello. No podía creer que estuvo comprando eso, ni siquiera quería saber lo que estaba pasando por las cabezas de las mujeres detrás del mostrador. Cuando la miró para decir un rápido adiós, creyó ver una mirada de complicidad en su cara, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse más, y prácticamente salió corriendo de la tienda, ni siquiera quería ser visto cerca de eso.

Se preguntó si Kurt iba a hacer con eso lo que normalmente la gente hace con cosas como esas, pero de alguna manera no se podía imaginar a Kurt haciendo algo como eso.

Era solo…extraño. Muy extraño. Sospechaba que podría haber sido una broma, pero estaba muy intrigado e interesado de ver que pasaría cuando dos días más tarde se coló por las escaleras, la pequeña bolsa con lo que había comprado estaba escondida bajo su chaqueta.

Rápidamente y con manos expertas abrió las dos cerraduras de Kurt y entro en la celda.

- Buenos días- dijo Kurt, sentado a la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos.

- Kurt, es la una de la tarde- rió Blaine y pateó la puerta para cerrarla.

Encogiéndose de hombros, los ojos de Kurt se posaron en la bolsa que Blaine sacaba de su chaqueta - ¿Eso es…?-

Blaine asintió y se la entregó, Kurt la tomó con cautela sin mirar en su interior.

- Sabes que no te lo puedes quedar, ¿cierto? No estoy autorizado en conseguirte cosas.-

Kurt asintió y mantuvo la pequeña bolsa contra su pecho, parecía confundido y tal vez un poco asustado – Siéntate- le dijo a Blaine mientras él mismo se levantaba. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y Blaine se sentó, mirándolo con interés – Dame quince minutos.-

Blaine trató de evitar soltar un bufido, pero le dirigió a Kurt una sonrisa, que él amablemente ignoro – No entres- dijo, con voz de alerta y le dio a Blaine una dura mirada antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Blaine tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba, más emocionado por lo que iba a ver en quince minutos de lo que había pensado que estaría. Silbó una melodía sin nombre en voz baja y le disparaba regulares miradas a su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia.

Cuando habían pasado diecisiete minutos, Blaine tenía un gran problema para mantener una cara seria - ¿Todo bien ahí dentro?- llamó, con su voz llena de diversión, y no tenía dudas de que Kurt lo notaria fácilmente.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un simple "Cállate" que hizo a Blaine reírse aun más.

- Uh Huh- dijo, tremendamente divertido – Cuando sea que estés listo, sólo voy a sentarme aquí…mirando mi cabello volverse gris.-

Kurt soltó un bufido muy poco divertido y tres minutos después, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Kurt dio dos pasos fuera del baño, con los ojos pegados al suelo.

La mandíbula de Blaine cayó al suelo – Mierda – murmuró mientras lo miraba enfrente de él. Por unos instantes se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose quién era esa persona, cómo había encontrado el camino a la celda de Kurt; antes de que su cerebro le dijera que en realidad se trataba de Kurt. – Mierda – repitió sin poder decir nada más. Su corazón se había acelerado en su pecho y tuvo que parpadear al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban secando.

Kurt llevaba unos pantalones negros demasiado ajustados, una camisa arremangada hasta sus codos con un broche de tijera como adorno en el pecho. Era tan extraño verlo sin su traje naranja, que Blaine tuvo problemas para conectar este Kurt con el que había entrado al baño hace veinte minutos. Aparte de la ropa, lo más llamativo era su rostro.

Sus ojos como de costumbre, estaban sombreados un poco de negro, pero estaba hecho correctamente, la sombra de ojos estaba tan perfectamente aplicada que parecía que lo había hecho un experto. Las cremas que Blaine había comprado fueron utilizadas en el rostro de Kurt, su piel se veía más viva y tenía sus mejillas hermosamente sombreadas.

Kurt tragó saliva, y pareció tomar coraje, porque tomó un respiro y levantó la cabeza. La visión no era nada menos que sorprendente. Sus ojos eran tan intensos. Incluso su cabello parecía más elegante, pero no podía haber hecho más que pasar un peine a través de él un par de veces y elevarlo correctamente hacía arriba.

- Te ves…- Se escuchó murmurar. Blaine tenía la boca seca, apenas podía hablar – Dios, eres hermoso.-

Kurt se aclaró la garganta - ¿Sí? ¿Aún lo soy?- parecía haber obtenido el estímulo que necesitaba, porque levantó un poco más la cabeza.

Blaine se acercó lentamente – Oh, sí- Levanto su mano y elevo un pequeño mechón de cabello que había caído en la frente de Kurt. Las ojeras habían desaparecido, su piel lucia tan suave como la de un bebé -¿Cómo sabes hacer esto?-

- Esto es lo que soy- susurró Kurt – Era- se corrigió – Antes, siempre lucia así.-

- Es hermoso- Blaine nunca había dicho palabras tan verdaderas en su vida.

Kurt sonrió – Se siente raro.-

Blaine rozó con su pulgar el labio inferior de Kurt. Siempre supo que había belleza escondida en Kurt, pero nunca se atrevió a imaginar un cambio tan drástico. El maquillaje le daba un aspecto tan delicado, resaltaba sus rasgos, hacia sus ojos tan vivos, parecía mucho más saludable.

Sin embargo, Blaine tenía una teoría sobre por qué Kurt había estado haciendo esto cuando era más joven. Kurt odiaba a los hombres y él era un hombre, por lo que trató de hacerse ver más como las mujeres, para que pudiera soportar su propio reflejo. Al menos esto mantendría su teoría por el momento.

- Es realmente una lástima que no lo puedas conservar- murmuró, incapaz de apartar su mirada de los ojos sombreados de Kurt. Si Kurt lo había hipnotizado antes, no era nada comparado a como se veía ahora. Probablemente podría haberle pedido que le hiciera una estatua y Blaine lo habría hecho en un santiamén.

Kurt se encogió de hombros – Eh. No tiene sentido nada de esto aquí, ¿verdad?-

- Supongo…-

Kurt sonrió un poco y dejó que sus dedos jugaran con los extremos de los rizos de Blaine – Parece que los dos cambiamos de imagen. No está mal.-

Blaine sonrió, aún casi incapaz de parpadear, antes de saber que lo estaba besando. Puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la otra en su espalda baja, acercándolo a él, necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

Kurt se dejó presionar suavemente contra la pared al lado de la puerta del baño.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó contra sus labios, agarrando con avidez la parte posterior del uniforme de Blaine.

- Joder, lo amo.-

Kurt gimió – Amo cuando maldices.-

- ¿Ah, sí?- Blaine se alejó, manteniendo atrapado a Kurt contra la pared por las caderas. Kurt lo estaba mirando acaloradamente, con los labios hinchados y separados. Jadeaba un poco, y nunca había lucido más hermoso.

- Uh Huh- confirmo, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo en la parte posterior de su ropa y Blaine se acercó para besar ligeramente a lo largo de su mandíbula, trazando besos detrás de su cuello.

Kurt gimió y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la pared, con las manos tirando de las nuevas trenzas de Blaine – Eres el jodido mejor amigo del mundo- susurró y las palabras apenas habían dejado sus labios, antes de que lo besara arduamente, presionándolo tanto contra la pared que apenas podía respirar.

Mientras la ropa empezaba a caer al suelo, Puck estaba abajo en la oficina, mirando los archivos de Kurt posiblemente por enésima vez. Suspiró, se frotó la frente antes de cerrarlo y ponerlos dentro del estuche del ordenador portátil de Blaine, para que pudiera encontrarlos al llegar a casa.

Blaine no podía ignorar esto, ya que era más importante de lo que podría pensar.


	27. Capitulo 27

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 27**

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama, jadeando y temblando. La ropa quedó abandonada en el suelo, creando un camino desde el cuarto de baño hasta la cama.

Kurt gimió mientras se deslizaba lejos de Blaine, y se acostó a su lado, mirando hacia el techo. Tenia el cabello pegado a la frente y su maquillaje casi se había desprendido, estaba cerca de empezar a correr por su rostro. Volvió a gemir cuando Blaine rodó por encima de él, su piel desnuda se pegaba incómodamente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se quejó y lo miró.

- Mirándote,- respondió, y le aparto el cabello de la frente, Kurt se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con la respiración entrecortada, que no tenía nada que ver con el agotamiento. – En realidad te ves tan jodidamente hermoso.-

Kurt no pudo encontrar palabras, se quedó completamente congelado, sintiendo el calor que salía del cuerpo de Blaine y del suyo.

- Sobre todo cuando no sabes que decir,- continuó Blaine y Kurt se sentía incomodo, vencido y dominado. No podía pasar eso. Y esa sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine, no pertenecía allí, pertenecía a Kurt.

Con un gruñido Kurt se apoyo sobre su hombro y con su mano libre obligo a Blaine que bajara la cabeza para darle un profundo beso, y rodó sobre él, de modo que quedara arriba de nuevo. Estaba tan ocupado asegurándose de que dominaba el beso, que no se dio cuenta que las piernas de Blaine se cerraron alrededor de las suyas, y sus manos atraparon sus muñecas, presionándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza, hasta que comprendió que no podía moverse, estaba atrapado arriba de Blaine. – Vete a la mierda,- dijo, tratando de tirar de nuevo de sus brazos, pero Blaine se mantenía presionando fuertemente sus muñecas.

- Tú,- dijo Blaine, y más fácil que nada volvió a colocarse arriba de él. -Déjalo ir.-

Bueno. Mujer. Luna.

- Tú déjalo ir,- escupió Kurt, refiriéndose al férreo control sobre sus brazos, y tiró con fuerza.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y sonrió cuando Kurt tiró de sus muñecas. – No hasta que te relajes.-

Kurt resopló y apartó la vista, mirando intencionalmente la pared.

- No seas así,- murmuró Blaine y frotó la nariz contra su barbilla. - ¿Qué estás pensando?-

- Pensando una manera de quitarte de mi.-

Blaine se alejó y trato de encontrar sus ojos. – No, eso no es verdad,- decidió después de unos segundos. – Hay algo más. Si en realidad me quisieras fuera, habrías luchado más, y no te mantendría sujetado contra tu voluntad.-

Kurt resopló por la nariz una vez y entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de…?-

- Tratar de entenderte, lo sé,- concluyó Blaine, mientras trazaba besos por su cuello. – Lo odias.-

- Lo hago.-

Blaine sonrío por la forma en que su voz sonaba, tenia un pequeño escalofrío. Trataba fuertemente de resistirse a lo que Blaine le estaba haciendo, pero Blaine podía sentir como sus músculos se aflojaban ligeramente debajo de él. - ¿Seria tan malo si te entendiera?- preguntó en voz baja, y dejó de lado una de las manos de Kurt, y enterró sus dedos dentro de su cabello castaño, masajeando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de sus dedos. - ¿No sería bueno tener a alguien quien lo hiciera? ¿Quién entendiera?-

Malo. Hombre. Sol.

- Nadie entendería, - susurró y llevó su mano al cuello de Blaine, dejando a sus uñas rasguñar el espacio donde el cabello se desconectaba del cuero cabelludo, y Blaine sonrió por la forma en que casi se sentía como una caricia. – Déjalo ir.- Sus ojos se encontraron, y algo calido y eléctrico se disparo a través del cuerpo de Blaine. – Por favor,- y agregó Bill. – No puedo…- se detuvo y apartó de nuevo la mirada. – No puedo dejar que lo sepas,- dijo al fin, y se lamió los labios antes de agregar, - Eso es lo diferente.-

**FLASH BACK**

- Eres un maldito monstruo.-

Kurt sonrió y se le acerco lento y peligrosamente. – Lo sé,- dijo, entrecerrando los parpados, con una malvada sonrisa.

- Aléjate de mí,- dijo Sebastián, con la voz vacilante, y Kurt se detuvo justo enfrente del castaño.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Eh?- le preguntó, extendiendo la mano para tocarlo, pero Sebastián golpeó su mano, retrocediendo. - ¿Fuiste a husmear en el armario del jefe?-

Sebastián negó, con el expediente criminal apretado en su mano. - ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

- Kurt, ¿por qué?-

- ¿Por qué?- Kurt ladeo la cabeza. – Por qué quería,- suspiró. – Quería y se sintió bien.-

- Estás loco…- susurró Sebastián. – Estás enfermo.-

- Sebi, pensé que te gustaba el peligro,- la sonrisa de Kurt se amplió. – Pensé que te gustaba un poco rudo. A la mierda, seguro que te gustaba lo rudo.-

- Oh, Dios, eres…-

Kurt se acercó más. - ¿Qué pasó con lo de sacarme de aquí?- preguntó, trazando un dedo por la mandíbula de Sebastián. – Eso nunca parecía suceder.-

- Me alegró de no haberlo hecho,- susurró Sebastián. Temblando ante el hecho de lo cerca que estuvo de hacerlo, tratar en realidad de que escapara de aquí. Había estado jugando, Kurt había regresado a como era cuando lo conoció. El progreso era falso, todas las palabras eran falsas.

- Debes de pudrirte aquí para siempre.-

- Debo, ¿debo?- su sonrisa se amplió aun más. - ¿Quieres acompañarme?- la obscuridad atravesó su rostro, los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron exageradamente. Retrocedió, hasta que topó con la pared y supo que no podía escapar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su pistola?

Rayos, abajo, en el cinturón que no traía puesto. Rayos, rayos, mierda. - ¡Ayuda!- exclamó antes de que pudiera detenerse, y Kurt se rió.

- Oh, eso es dulce,- se burló. – Pidiendo ayuda como niño bueno.-

Había rápidos paso en el pasillo, Kurt contó los segundos.

Tres…dos…uno…Kurt se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los de Sebastián, y solo logró girar un poco para quedar contra la pared, mientras alguien irrumpía en la celda. Sabía perfectamente cómo se vería esto.

- ¡Oye!- alguien llamó y corrió dentro de la habitación, y Kurt solo tuvo tiempo de susurrar, - Adiós- a Sebastián antes de que fuera retirado de Kurt.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La mano de Blaine regreso lentamente a su liberada muñeca, y empujó sus dos brazos por encimas de su cabeza. – No estás tratando de desacerté de mí,- dijo mirando los azules e intensos ojos de Kurt. – Por lo que sea que estés aquí,- continuó. – Sé que no hiciste algo tan malo como para merecer todo esto. Kurt, no lo hiciste,- añadió, cuando abrió la boca probablemente para protestar. – Déjalo ir,- murmuró otra vez antes de unir sus labios.

Yin tiene una barrera contra el mal.

Se besaron así por varios minutos, hasta que el aire alrededor de ellos se volvió húmedo y caliente. Los quejidos silenciosos de Kurt llenaron la habitación, ligeramente arqueado y más que listo para continuar, pero no para pedirlo. Se sentía increíblemente sofocado e incómodamente contenido, odiaba no poder moverse, pero por alguna razón, no fue presa del pánico. Por alguna razón estaba calmado, y no lo entendió en absoluto. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería que Blaine se moviera, que se apartara.

Sin embargo, había una voz silenciosa en su cabeza, pero optó por ignorarla.

Blaine soltó una de sus muñecas y lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando alguna señal que le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, y movió su mano hasta la rodilla derecha de Kurt. Colocó sus dedos por debajo de ella, y la levantó, colocando su pierna contra su cadera. No dejaba de mirarlo, para asegurarse que no sobrepasaba algún límite, sujetó su miembro y lo presionó contra su entrada. Kurt solo soltó un tembloroso respiro, cerró sus ojos y volvió la cara contra la pared, pero sorprendentemente, no hizo ni dijo nada. Animado, Blaine empujó ligeramente. Kurt se quejó y tomó su hombro con la mano que tenia libre, y Blaine se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Kurt, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, sólo moviendo vagamente sus caderas.

Podía sentir que a Kurt no le gustaba esto, no le gustaba el ritmo lento o la cercanía entre ellos, ni siquiera se permitía gemir, por el miedo de que para él, se sintiera demasiado romántico. – Déjalo,- le murmuró Blaine al oído, y con un larga estocada, supo que su pene se estaba presionando contra la próstata de Kurt, por que sus dedos apretaban su hombro, sus uñas se enterraban en su piel y respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La pierna que se apoyaba en la cadera de Blaine estaba temblando, Blaine le dio un beso en el cuello, manteniendo todavía uno se sus brazos sobre su cabeza. – Déjalo,- repitió, y buscó la boca de Kurt, presionando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y aspirándolo dentro de su boca, sintiendo la respiración inestable de Kurt contra su boca.

Poco a poco, cuando estaba seguro que Kurt se había calmado, dejó libre su otra muñeca, y la mano inmediatamente se sujetó de la espalda de Blaine, sus uñas creaban pequeños rasguños en su piel, probablemente dibujando un poco de sangre, pero Blaine no sintió ningún dolor en ese momento.

Rompiendo el beso, Kurt llevó su boca al oído de Blaine, y lo que susurró dentro de él, hizo a Blaine temblar violentamente, casi se corre en el acto. – Lastímame.-

Cerrando los ojos, Blaine tuvo que dejar de moverse para no correrse. – No,- susurró, con una voz que esperaba fuera mas firme de lo que sonaba en sus oídos.

Kurt levantó su otra pierna, Blaine se sentía débil. – Si,- susurró Kurt, arqueando un poco la espalda.

- Mierda,- Blaine apoyó de nuevo su cabeza entre el hombre y cuello de Kurt y mordió ligeramente el hueso de la clavícula.

La reacción de Kurt fue inmediata, soltó un interrumpido y bajo gemido para volver la cara de vuelta contra la pared, con la respiración acelerada. – Masoquista,- bromeó Blaine con voz tensa, y movió los labios a su cuello, pasando sus dientes ligeramente antes de morder suavemente. La sensación de Kurt, hizo hervir la sangre de Blaine y no pudo mantener más el ritmo lento y empujó sus caderas hacia delante.

- Ahh… - Kurt parecía seguro de que hacer, y soltó un fuerte gemido, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras era empujado más y más cerca del borde. El negro detrás de sus parpados cerrados se convirtió en un blanco brillante, y un ruido estridente zumbaba en sus oídos mientras el calor era abrasador e insoportable.

La respiración de ambos era irregular, y cuando se corrieron fue casi al unísono, aforrándose el uno al otro, con explosiones individuales que estallaban en cada uno de ellos.

Cuando Blaine salió de él después de unos segundos, ambos cayeron en cada lado de la cama, mirando al techo mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Kurt cerró los ojos, jadeando por la boca, y Blaine se permitió mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba tan malditamente perdido por él. 

**88888888888888**

Kurt odiaba y amaba su reflejo. Miró sus ojos negros, con delineador y sombra. Se quedó mirando por un largo rato. No se había visto así en años. Tenia el mismo aspecto, excepto que había una luz que faltaba en sus ojos, y bajo el maquillaje que cubría su rostro, su piel estaba sumamente pálida. El carbón era solo un hábito, y además le daba un aspecto adicional amenazante, que mantenía a la gente alejada.

Esto, sin embargo, estaba hecho impecablemente, excepto por el hecho de que los bordes estaban un poco manchados, y rápidamente humedeció un paño en el lavamanos. La perfección no era para él, no podría lucir así por mucho tiempo. Froto el paño con fuerza sobre sus ojos, deseando que todo desapareciera lo más humanamente posible. Había regresado a su ropa de prisión, se había cambiado tan pronto como pudo salir del aturdimiento que el sexo había puesto en él. Dios, el sexo…

Tragó saliva, tratando de no pensar demasiado al respecto, y alejando el paño para lavarlo en el lavamanos. Sus ojos parpadeaban por el ardor, había entrado un poco de maquillaje en ellos, lo que rápidamente los irritó. Exprimió la tela y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Se congeló y su aliento se quedo atrapado en su garganta, mientras se encontraba cara a cara con su pesadilla.

El negro le corría por la cara, manchando debajo se sus ojos que eran de color rojo y estaban hinchados ligeramente. Retrocedió, el paño se desprendió de su agarre, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo. El reflejo parecía sonreírle y se colocó detrás de él poco a poco, extrayendo algo fuera de la cintura de sus pantalones.

Kurt se quedo sin aliento y se obligo a darse la vuelta. No lo mires, se dijo. No lo mires…no lo…

Entonces una escena empezó a pasar ante sus ojos, sólo podía estar quieto, y temblar, mientras se reproducía delante de él. 

**FLASH BACK**

Abrió la puerta temblando, sin tocar el timbre y entró, con su cara pálida por el miedo. El espejo que colgaba en el pasillo le llamó brevemente la atención, pero rápidamente desvío la mirada. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Rachel salir de su dormitorio.

- Kurt,- dijo, deteniéndose en seco, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con el pie. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

- Yo…- se acercó a ella. Tenía el pelo pegado en la frente a causa de la lluvia, las gotas de agua corrían por su piel.

Frío metal contra la parte baja de su espalda.

- Te necesito,- susurró y su rostro se suavizó. – Yo…creo que hice algo terrible y…Rachel, tienes que ayudarme.

- Sí, sí, está bien,- dijo y asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó del brazo. – Vamos, hablemos en otro lugar…te vez terrible.-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando Kurt regreso a la realidad se dio cuenta de que alguien se aferraba a él, fuerte y de forma segura, y reconoció que estaba destrozado. Se dejó llevar y se hundió en los brazos que lo sostenían. Se sentía familiar.

- Mira, no hay necesidad de eso,- escuchó decir a alguien, y el puño alrededor de él se apretó. – Lo tengo. Lo tengo. Salgan de aquí con esa aguja de mierda. ¡Fuera! Especialmente tú, pedazo de mierda. Sí, tu también Anne.-

Kurt escuchó pasos y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y trató de relajar su respiración, retirándose el cabello de la cara.

- Te tengo,- murmuro Blaine. – La mandé fuera, se fue.-

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Kurt con tono áspero, aun no esta seguro de lo que había sucedido, y Blaine le ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

- La enfermera,- respondió Blaine. – Fuiste completamente…bueno…digamos que no la querías aquí.-

Kurt gruñó y se alejó de Blaine, sintiéndose mareado. Se llevó la mano a la frente y trató de recordar que lo había provocado esta vez. Estaba en el baño y… ¡Oh! Cierto. Se pasó un dedo por debajo de uno de sus ojos y se volvió negro. – Necesito quitarme esto,- murmuró. - ¿Cuándo regresaste aquí?-

El poder de Yin se hace más fuerte en la noche. El poder de Yang se hace más fuerte en el día.

- Kurt, volví apenas de la oficina,- dijo Blaine, y Kurt apartó la mirada. – Oye. Mírame.-

Kurt le permitió volver la cabeza de nuevo hacia él, Blaine tomó su manga con el dedo pulgar y lo pasó bajo sus ojos.

- Ya está,- dijo cuando hubo terminado. – Se ha ido.-

Asintiendo, Kurt bajo de nuevo la mirada. – Yo…- suspiró, frustrado, sacudió un poco la cabeza y trató de empezar de nuevo. – Yo…me alegro de que estuvieras aquí,- terminó, su voz era baja y un poco monótona, pero Blaine sabia que en realidad quería decir lo que estaba diciendo. Si no hubiera estado aquí, y si no hubiera sido capaz de calmarlo, entonces Kurt hubiera sido drogado y amarrado en cuestión de segundos. Blaine en realidad no había pensado que seria capaz de calmarlo, y fue una grata sorpresa sentir como el corazón de Kurt se calmaba mientras lo sostenía.

- Sin embargo, esto nunca habría pasado si yo no hubiera comprado el maquillaje ¿no? ¿Eso fue lo que lo disparó?-

- No es tu culpa,- murmuró Kurt. – Sucede al azar…de repente veo cosas que…- se detuvo con un gemido.

- ¿Ves cosas que han ocurrido?- ayudó y Kurt asintió. – Es común en las personas con estrés postraumático, ¿lo es?-

- Por desgracia.-

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato y luego Blaine recordó que debía ir a casa, su turno había terminado hace varios minutos. – Me tengo que ir,- dijo en tono de disculpa. - ¿Vas a estar bien?-

Kurt soltó un bufido y le indico que se fuera. – Sí, vete a casa.-

Blaine vaciló, pero no había nada en el rostro de Kurt que indicara que no estaría bien, así que se levantó. – Bien, te veo mañana.-

- Sip.-

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt, quien le regreso una media sonrisa, Blaine se levantó con mucha dificultad. No se quería ir, pero ahora que había una enfermera que había visto la forma en que manejaba a Kurt, no podía permanecer allí por mucho tiempo, sin que se viera sospechoso. Podría torcer un poco la verdad hacia la enfermera, diciendo que quería intentar otra técnica antes de que tuvieran que dispararle a un prisionero aterrorizado por ser sedado. Bueno, en realidad era más o menos la verdad, así que supuso que iba a estar bien.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta cuando Kurt volvió a hablar.

- Espera,- dijo, sonando como si hubiera recordado algo, Blaine se dio la vuelta con curiosidad. - ¿Con quién estabas hablando? Durante mi…episodio,- rechino los dientes ante esa palabra. – Se que dijiste que una enfermera, y escuché el nombre de Anne, ¿quién más? había alguien más ¿cierto?-

- Puck,- respondió con un resoplido.

- ¿Fue por él que estabas tan enojado?-

Blaine Gruño.

**FLASH BACK**

Inmediatamente después de que regresó a la oficina, dos minutos antes de que Santana hubiera venido corriendo y diciendo que alguien tenia que subir y ver a uno de los internos, le había echado un vistazo al estuche de su ordenador y vio algo saliendo de él. Lo tomó, vio de inmediato lo que era, y supo al instante que había sido Puck quien lo puso ahí.

- ¡Tienes que leerlo!- Puck chilló. – Blaine, te lo juro, tienes que hacerlo.-

- No tengo que hacer nada,- soltó Blaine y aventó la carpeta al escritorio de Puck.

- Conozco a Kurt no necesito saber lo que hizo antes, ¿de acuerdo? No importa qué, no me importa. No puede ser tan malo como tu…-

- ¡Blaine!- Puck pareció desesperado y eso enojo aun más a Blaine. Él podía decidir por si mismo lo que necesitaba saber, de todos modos, Puck siempre exageraba. – Blaine, no es…-

Lo que Puck había estado a punto de decir, fue interrumpido por Santana, diciendo que había escuchado que algo pasaba en el cuarto piso. Blaine supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Kurt y corrió escaleras arriba con Puck pisándole los talones. Una enfermera y Anne ya estaban allí, Blaine se abrió pasos entre ellas y se acercó a Kurt, quien al principio se resistió a su tacto, pero poco a poco empezó a calmarse.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Estoy enojado con él,- confirmó Blaine. – Es un idiota.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

- Yo…no puedo decirte eso.-

Kurt levantó las cejas. – De acuerdo,- dijo despacio. – Nuevo giro.

Blaine rió entre dientes y se rascó el cuello. Kurt rodó los ojos.

- No me gusta eso,- decidió.

- ¡Ah!- bufó Blaine, mirando a Bill con expresión divertida. – Entonces, definitivamente no te lo diré. Voy a permitir que te quedes con la duda.-

Kurt lo miró con sospecha por un tiempo, con los labios fruncidos. Hasta que una expresión petulante apareció e su rostro. Era el turno de Blaine de sentir sospecha.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia él. – Oh, ya sé,- dijo antes de enredar sus brazos en su cuello. – Vas a pedir mi mano y ninguno de tus amigos lo aprueba.-

Blaine apenas logro contener la risa, y en lugar de eso fingió un gemido. – Ya arruinaste la sorpresa, ¡maldita sea!-

Si Kurt era capaz de bromear, y especialmente con algo como esto, entonces estaba bien, y Blaine no tenía que preocuparse.

Se miraron seriamente el uno al otro por los segundos que Blaine fue capaz de mantenerse serio, y luego resopló un poco y Kurt bajó la cabeza. Riendo en silencio. – De todos modos, Dios sabe que hubieras sido un mal marido,- dijo Kurt una vez que miró hacia arriba.

Blaine levantó una ceja. - ¿Ah, si?

- Sí, porque, mierda, no puedes mentir.-

- Cierto,- dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con el matrimonio?-

- ¿Todo?- sugirió Kurt, jugando con los rizos de Blaine, con los ojos pegados a todo lo que hacia con ellos.

Yin quiere ayudar a descubrir el lado bueno de Yang.

Blaine se puso las manos en la cintura.- Las mentiras no tienen cabida en el matrimonio,- le recordó en voz baja.

- Sí, lo hacen,- dijo Kurt, jugando con su cabello.

- Entonces no es un buen matrimonio.-

Kurt se encogió de hombros. -No lo sabría.-

Los ojos de Blaine se suavizaron y trataron de encontrarse con lo de Kurt, pero él se negaba al contacto visual. – Lo siento por eso.-

Kurt suspiró y se retorció fuera de la vista de Blaine. – Te estabas marchando- le recordó, retrocediendo, tanto mental como físicamente.

- Si…- Blaine se mordió el labio inferior antes de sonreírle con cuidado al prisionero.

- Ve a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches. Vaciló, pero luego atrapo a Kurt en un abrazo, tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente Kurt le devolvió el abrazo con una exhalación profunda.

**FLASH BACK**

Anne se reunió con el oficial Braun fuera de la sala de interrogatorios. Su rostro era grave y serio. – Hola,- dijo ella y miró a través del espejo unidireccional.

- ¿Es él?- preguntó en voz baja, aunque sabia que él no podría saber donde se encontraban.

- Si,- Braun también miró hacia dentro. – Cierto, lo sé,- dijo como si pudiera leer su mente. – Pero las apariencias pueden engañar.-

- Tiene solo dieciséis años. ¿Por qué el…?-

- Eso es lo que tienes que descubrir, es por eso que te hemos llamado aquí. No tenemos ni idea. No ha dicho ni una palabra.-

- Parece…. Inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba al chico de dieciséis años sentado a la mesa, mirando hacia abajo. - ¿así que no ha hablado en absoluto?-

- Ni una palabra desde su arresto.-

- Y supongo que no es su sangre.-

Braun asintió, - Claro que no lo es. Vamos a mandarlo a detención de jóvenes, es muy joven para este lugar. El jefe quería olvidar las reglas y mantenerlo aquí, pero eso es…-

- ¡Monstruoso!- exclamó Anne, mirando a Braun con los ojos muy abierto y luego al niño.

- Sí, eso es lo que dije.-

Anne suspiró, - ¿Usted no sabe nada? ¿Sus motivos? ¿Nada?-

- Nada en absoluto, así que si puedes trabajar mágicamente con su mente, entonces podríamos sacar algo de ese niño. Al menos para ver como esta su estado mental. Tal vez no esta con nosotros completamente.-

- Muy bien. Voy a ver si puedo llegar a él. ¿Me permite entrar?-

Anne entró y se acercó lentamente a la mesa. Ni siquiera conocían el nombre del chico, pero lo harían pronto, después de que la policía terminara de recoger pruebas e información básica en su casa.

- Hola,- dijo en voz baja al llegar a la mesa.

El chico ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para demostrar que sabía que estaba allí.

Estaba quitando la sangre seca que tenia debajo de sus uñas. También tenía sangre en su cabello castaño, y había algunas manchas oscuras en su ropa. Era fácil ver que era un niño muy lindo a pesar de la suciedad, era una lastima que tuviera una historia tan obscura. - ¿Te importa si me siento?- preguntó, señalando la silla.

No respondió, pero ella no la había esperado, así que se sentó. – Soy Anne,- dijo, mirándolo. – Estoy aquí para hablar contigo. Quiero que sepas que de ninguna manera voy a juzgarte.-

El chico no se movió.

- ¿Crees que puedas decirme tu nombre?- continuó.

A esto, el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, está bien,- dijo Anne, contenta de que al menos consiguió una reacción.

-¿Quieres limpiarte eso?- asintió con la cabeza hacia la sangre que el chico estaba recogiendo, y se estremeció.

- Deja de hablar,- dijo en voz baja, sin mirarla.

- ¿No quieres lavarte la sangre?- preguntó una ves más, y el cuerpo pequeño, frente a ella, se quebró.

- ¡Cállate!- gritó y levantó la vista. Sus ojos eran azules, salvajes, nunca antes había visto nada como esto en un chico de dieciséis años, y se obligó a no retroceder instintivamente. Así que no le gustaba hablar acerca de la sangre. Solo un poco mas…

- Así que no te quieres lavar la…-

El gruñido que brotó de su pecho sonó casi animal, y Anne no fue lo suficientemente rápida para apartarse del camino antes de que el muchacho se abalanzara sobre la mesa, sin duda, para llegar a su cuello. Por suerte Braun estaba detrás de él vigilándolo, y se apresuró a tirarse hacia delante y agarrar al chico antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Luchaba contra el agarre mientras maldecía.

- Está bien, está bien, cálmate,- dijo Braun al niño. – No te soltare hasta que dejes de luchar. Tengo todo el día.-

Pues yo también,- susurró el niño y siguió pataleando y luchando.

Braun miró a Anne, y ella asintió. – Lo tomaré, voy a tomar el caso.-

- ¿Segura?- preguntó, apretando la cara mientras se esforzaba por mantener sujetado al muchacho.

Anne se dirigió hacia el niño quien luchaba por liberar sus brazos del agarre que los mantenían contra su espalda. Se paró justo enfrente de él, quien le frunció el ceño, jadeando pesadamente. Con mucho cuidado, le retiro el cabello de la frente que estaba pegado con la sangre seca, para poder mirarle los ojos. Gruñó por su tacto y agitó los hombros en un intento por liberarse. Sus ojos azules seguían llenos de furia, con las emociones reprimidas. Pobre muchacho. – Estoy segura,- dijo, mirando directamente a los ojos. – Estoy segura.-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Anne había trabajado con Kurt cerca de siete meses, en detención de jóvenes, antes de que alguien decidiera intervenir. Le dijeron a Anne que no había echo suficientes progresos con Kurt y que seria remplazada con alguien más, alguien más "calificado" para hacer frente a los problemas de los adolescentes.

No le había gustado nada. Podían decir lo que quisieran, pero Kurt había echo progresos, aunque no le hubiera dicho nada en absoluto. Sabía que el cambio seria malo para él, ¿pero alguna vez alguien la escuchó? No.

Psiquiatra tras psiquiatra habían visto a Kurt, pero todos se marchaban después de muy poco tiempo. Kurt los alejaba, ya fuera seduciéndolos o simplemente por que era muy difícil de manejar para ellos. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando iba a hablar con Kurt.

Lo visitaba, era la única visita que tenia y aunque fingía que le molestaba, Anne podía decir que se alegraba de tener a alguien allí.

Trabajó con algunos de los otros presos, sobre todo los casos fáciles, las personas que simplemente necesitaban con quien hablar y desahogarse. Kurt había sido un caso real, uno que realmente quería resolver, y realmente la lastimaba verlo sufrir.

Después de unos cuantos años, decidió renunciar y hacer algo mas fácil. Todos los otros casos eran solo constantes recordatorios del que no pudo resolver. Kurt había pasado los dieciocho años de edad y fue trasladado a la prisión donde ella ahora trabajaba en la cafetería. Le hablaba vagamente en cada comida, pero no le hacia ninguna visita en la celda.

Observó como pasaban los años y Kurt no había hecho casi ningún progreso, nadie sabía como manejarlo, y él no ayudaba del todo, gruñendo a todos los que se acercaban a él, como una serpiente.

Eso le molestaba. Sabía que si pudiera regresar, entonces podría hacer que se abriera. Sin embargo, había inventado excusas para no regresar. Estaba demasiado vieja, demasiado cansada, el trabajo demasiado difícil. Blaine la había empujado de nuevo y su sed de terminar el caso y de ayudar realmente a Kurt se convirtió una vez más en su máxima prioridad, y también parecía haberse convertido en la de Blaine.

Casi habían pasado cinco años, y aun nadie sabía por que lo había hecho. . .

Pero Yang quiere matar a Yin.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 27! Espero les haya gustado estos 3 capitulos, nos leemos el viernes =D ¡Ah! Y prepárense por que morirán de AMOR =')**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews 3**

**Los quiero un monton, no olviden de seguirme en twitter Gravs98 =D **


	28. Capitulo 28

**¡Holaaaaa Chicos! ¿Cómo están? Feliz Viernes! Esperaba mucho por este día para descansar y traerles la actualización del día =') **

**Este capítulo me ENCANTA, es uno de mis favoritos de la historia, morí de amor en cierta partecita =´) **

**Bueno, no los entretengo más. ENJOY!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi tocaya SofiKlainer =)**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 28**

**FLASH BACK**

Kurt levantó la vista de su ordenador cuando su madre entró a la habitación, se retorcía los dedos sobre su delantal, parecía nerviosa, como tantas veces.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Kurt suspiró y se volvió hacia la pantalla, saliendo del juego que había dejado a medias, y fue a sentarse junto a su madre que estaba sentada en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?-

Katherine suspiró y miró atreves de sus ojos cansados y desgastados. Todavía había un brillo en ellos cuando lo miraba, cuando lo miraba no parecía tan vieja. Ni siquiera era vieja, solo tenía treinta y tres años. – Te ves muy hermoso,- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició la cara con la mano. – Mi hermoso muchacho.-

Kurt quiso decirle que no lo llamara así, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso murmuró un bajo – Gracias,- dejando caer un poco la cabeza. Había estado usando maquillaje desde hace dos días, y aunque le causaba problemas en la escuela, le gustaba. Se veía bien y su mejor amiga estaba de acuerdo, incluso le había ayudado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir así?-pregunto Katherine con un ceño de preocupación en la frente. – Cuando tu padre regrese a casa.-

- Lo mantendré,- dijo Kurt con firmeza. – No me importa una mier…-

- Kurtie, esa lengua.-

Suspirando, Kurt dirigió su mirada al suelo, murmurando – Lo siento,- en voz baja.

- Sólo tienes trece años,- él la miró atreves de su tieso flequillo. – A veces me preocupas.-

- Tú también,- murmuró Kurt mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-

- Nada.-

Katherine le frunció el ceño antes de decidirse a continuar. – Muchos chicos de tu edad no saben como actuar cuando están cerca de personas que son…diferentes. Puede ser que no entiendan. Kurtie, no quiero que no encajes.-

Kurt se encogió de hombros. No le importaba si encajaba o no. No le importaba, porque generalmente la gente no le gustaba. Además, le gustaba como lo miraban en el pasillo. Lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso, más alto, mucho mejor, ser capaz de lucir así lo hizo sentir como si se elevara por encima de todos los demás. – No me importa,- dijo con toda honestidad y su madre volvió a suspirar. Suspiraba mucho últimamente.

- Por lo menos quítatelo cuando tu padre esté en casa,- dijo, Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

- No.-

- Kurt…sabes que no le va a gustar, sabes lo que piensa sobre…-

- ¿Sobre qué?- Kurt la miró. - ¿Sobre qué? ¿Gente gay? Crees que soy gay ¿verdad mamá?-

- No me importa,- dijo en voz baja tratando de tocar su rostro de nuevo, pero él se apartó.

- ¡No soy gay!- gritó Kurt e inmediatamente sintió lastima por la forma en que el rostro de su madre caía.

Katherine se limitó a asentir, y lo miraba de una forma que no le gustaba. – Bien, bien,- dijo con calma. – Te creo, siento haberlo insinuado.-

Kurt asintió y respiro profundo, calmándose. – Lo siento, mamá,- dijo finalmente, ella le alboroto el pelo con una sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba perdonado. 

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**888888888888**

Kurt hoy parecía feliz, eso fue lo primero que entró en la mente de Anne mientras caminaba atreves de su celda.

No estaba contento en la forma de estar sonriendo, pero había algo en el que le dijo que estaba de buen humor. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su obscuridad habitual, que era fácil ver cuando se sentía mejor, cuando sus ojos estaban un poco más claros.

Se sentía mejor a pesar de haber tenido un ataque de pánico la noche anterior, y eso era una muy buena señal. No había sido capaz de quitarse de la mente la imagen de Blaine sosteniendo a Kurt fuertemente, desde que lo había presenciado la noche anterior.

Kurt no le permitía a nadie acercarse a él cuando se enfurecía tanto, estaba tan cerca de sacarle los ojos a la gente si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Pero había dejado que Blaine lo rodeara, y luego se había calmado en cuestión de minutos. Eso había derretido su corazón.

- Buenos días,- dijo, cerrando la puerta, Kurt asintió hacia ella.

- No quiero hablar de anoche,- dijo rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella le sonrió.

- Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo.-

Kurt apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos como si dijera "¡muy bien!" y Anne tuvo que resistir la tentación de reírse.

Se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que Kurt se le uniera, quien se tomó su tiempo, pero Anne no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

- ¿Qué lo desencadenó ayer?—le preguntó una vez que se sentó y dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Mi reflejo,- murmuró. – Lucía como…ese día.-

Anne asintió. - ¿Y el flashback?

Kurt miró hacia abajo y se quedo callado por mucho tiempo, Anne se preguntaba si estaba planeando en decirle. Nunca le había contado de sus recuerdos, pero suponía que podía.

Sin embargo, eventualmente negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Le dijiste a Blaine?-

Kurt resopló y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no? Si no me quieres decir, está bien,- dijo. – Pero deberías decirle a alguien, Yo, Blaine, incluso a ti mismo. Toma un espejo y cuéntatelo tu mismo. Necesitas hablar de eso, te absorbe,- lo vio arrugar la nariz ante la sugerencia y continuó. - ¿Qué crees que haría Blaine si se lo dices? ¿Dejarte?-

Apretó su mandíbula. – Quién no lo haría,- no era una pregunta.

- Todavía estoy aquí,- le recordó, tratando de encontrar sus ojos.

Kurt resopló de nuevo, las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron un poco. – Tienes que quedarte.-

- No,- dijo con sinceridad. – Y tú lo sabes. Elegí volver porque quiero trabajar contigo.-

A esto, Kurt se encogió de hombros. – Como sea,- dijo. – No importa lo que digas, no le diré nada.-

- Kurt…- Anne suspiró y sus ojos parpadearon hacia los de ella. – Kurt,- dijo de nuevo. – Ni siquiera le vas a hablar acerca de…-

- Lo descubrirá,- dijo Kurt rápidamente, interrumpiéndola, en sus ojos se notaba un poco de miedo.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Anne. - ¿No crees que es un poco extremo?-

- No, dijo Kurt, endureciendo la cara. – Y tu no le dirás nada ¿Entendido?-

Hizo una pausa, esperando para que contestara, y cuando no lo hizo agregó.

- Dije, ¿entendido?- había un gruñido en su voz, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, pero estaba segura de que su expresión, le decía exactamente a Kurt lo que pensaba de esto.

- ¿No crees que querría saber?- preguntó con cuidado.

- No quiero su compasión,- susurró.

- Kurt, no se trata de compasión.- Él no respondió. – Te preocupas mucho por él. Y él se preocupa por ti.-

El silencio calló de nuevo sobre ellos antes de que Kurt murmurara.

- Lo descubrirá,- repitió después de unos momentos, Anne suspiró. – Tan rápido como las palabras viajan por aquí, me sorprende que no lo sepa ya.- 

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Qué diablos es eso en tu cara?-

Kurt sostenía la cabeza con orgullo, vio como su padre entornaba los ojos.

- ¿Katherine? Se dirigió a su madre, sus ojos aun sobre Kurt. - ¿Por qué le permitiste que…?-

- Ella no lo hizo,- dijo Kurt y vio una vena saltarse de la frente de su padre. – Lo hice yo mismo. Ella no sabía.-

- Bien, ve a lavarte,- ladró y pasó junto a él, jadeando y murmurando algo de tener un hijo no una hija, apretando los puños. No se lavó. Le gustaba y se quedaría. 

**8888888888888**

Burt le había dejado a Kurt usar el maquillaje, pero solo por que Kurt había mentido y le dijo que Rachel era su novia. Si tenía una novia no podía ser gay, por lo que Burt lo dejo pasar. No le gustaba, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada sobre eso la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rachel estaba de acuerdo en simular que era su novia, al principio había sido por diversión y juego…pero finalmente, Kurt se encontró deseando que realmente lo fuera.

Su mano en la suya, sus abrazos, su risa, todo lo distraía enormemente. Lo peor fue que ella solo lo hizo actuando, porque era una buena amiga y no quería que se metiera en problemas.

Esto continúo durante años, fueron falsos novios delante de sus padres durante tres años, antes de que la besara por primera vez. La primera vez que se besaron fue también la primera y última vez que durmieron juntos. También fue la primera vez que la golpeó. La había golpeado, y ella no le había hablado en más de una semana.

- Rachel no se ha dejado ver por un tiempo.- eso sonó como una afirmación a la que Kurt se encogió de hombros. - ¿Están peleados?-

Kurt se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- Es como cualquier mujer,- dijo Burt, como si no hubiera dicho nada, y se recostó en su asiento. – Ellas se pelean sin sentido y te gritan, insultan y te echan toda la culpa,- se rió entre dientes, pero Kurt no mostro ni una pequeña sonrisa. – Ni siquiera tienes que hacer algo malo, de todos modos te gritan.- Se dio la vuelta totalmente hacia Kurt, y él lo miró fijamente, dispuesto a retroceder.- Lo que ella necesita,- dijo Burt seriamente. – Lo que ella necesita, hijo, es solo una buena cogida y ella se va a…-

Kurt voló de su asiento, cortando a Burt a mitad de la frase. - ¡No hables así de ella, maldito enfermo!- gritó, rojo del coraje, Burt se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -

- Maldito enfermo,- Kurt lo desafió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Lo había estado esperando, pero lo agarró con la guardia baja cuando Burt lo golpeó en la mandíbula, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás unos metros. Se compuso rápidamente y se enderezó, por largos y dolorosos segundos, padre e hijo se miraron con una ira enorme que irradiaba en sus ojos. La mandíbula de Kurt dolía, y estaba seguro que sentía un ligero sabor a sangre, pero no iba a escupir, no mostraría debilidad, no dejaría que el hijo de puta ganara esta.

- ¿Ahora me golpeas?- preguntó a continuación, la voz baja y lo más peligrosa que podía. - ¿Golpeas a tu hijo? ¿Qué crees que diría mamá?-

Burt lo fulminó con la mirada un poco más, antes de que se burlara y saliera rápidamente de la habitación, Kurt llevó una mano a su mandíbula, sobándose y quejándose cada vez que sentía dolor.

En la noche Kurt encontró cincuenta euros en su cama, sin duda, una "disculpa" de Burt, suspiró antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**888888888888**

Las oficinas estaban decoradas con adornos navideños en rojo y oro. Había un pequeño y falso árbol de plástico en la esquina, con brillantes luces y una enorme estrella en la parte superior, Blaine miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa, en realidad se veía bastante bien, no parecía gris y aburrido como solía ser.

Alguna cursi canción de navidad salía de alguno de los radios, y Finn y Puck estaban bebiendo café y jugando solitario, hablando de que conseguirles a sus madres para navidad y en donde iban a celebrar.

- Oye, Blaine.-

Blaine levantó la cabeza de sus papeles.

- ¿Qué haces en estas fiestas?- preguntó Puck, masticando unas galletas que Santana había llevado.

- Voy a casa de mamá y papá en Westerville,- respondió. - ¿Y tú?-

- Igual, ir a casa de mis padres, aun que mi turno termina un poco después de lo habitual.- mantenía la galleta en su boca, masticaba alegremente. - Dios, no puedo esperar. Me encanta la Navidad.-

Blaine asintió, estaba de acuerdo. En realidad no podía esperar para ir a casa, le encantaba estar allí en Navidad. Su madre era una aficionada a la decoración y a la cocción, nada lograba extraer su espirito navideño como estar en casa. Él y su padre por lo general se llevaban bien durante las fiestas, eso era una gran ventaja.

Las últimas dos semanas trascurrieron para Blaine como un sueño. Era casi navidad, estaba nevando, y tenía a Kurt. Encontrarse con Kurt era más fácil en estos días, era como si casi pudieran olvidarse del horrible lugar en el que estaban. Era casi como si no pudieran ver los barrotes, la gran puerta de metal con los pesados candados, o los obscuros y deprimentes colores que los rodeaban. Todo lo que Blaine necesitaba era una sonrisa de Kurt, y la habitación se iluminaba como una bombilla. No había nada malo en el mundo cuando Kurt sonreía a algo que había dicho o hecho, y nada era mejor que verlo agachar la cabeza y reír, aunque lo hiciera en silencio.

Blaine casi había logrado convencerse que no había nada malo en su relación con Kurt, pero entonces vio a Anne que estaba parada en la puerta de su oficina, haciendo un movimiento de "ven aquí" con la mano.

Blaine tragó saliva.

Habían pasado dos semanas completas desde que había calmado a Kurt en el ataque de pánico, ¿estaba a punto de escuchar que había sobrepasado la línea?

Caminó hacia ella como un hombre que camina hacia la orca, pero cuando se acercó vio que estaba sonriendo. Frunció el ceño, confundido.

- No tengas miedo, entra,- dijo con una pequeña risita y le abrió la puerta. – No te voy a regañar,- dijo y se sentó, Blaine hizo lo mismo. – Aunque estés siendo muy irresponsable con tu trabajo.- Anne levantó las cejas. – Blaine, si te pillan, serás despedido. No van a dejar pasar otro caso como este, aunque sea diferente que la última vez.-

- Entonces, que…-

- No hable contigo de esto antes porque quería hablarlo con Kurt un poco más, y no te preocupes por la enfermera, me hice cargo de eso por ti.-

Blaine cayó en la cuenta, que había olvidado por completo a la enfermera que estuvo en la habitación.

- Solo voy a advertirte,- dijo, y una especie de tristeza se apoderó de su rostro. – Ten cuidado. Cuando estás en su vida de esta forma, tú estás en esto. Si se hace dependiente de ti, entonces no podrás escapar, ¿lo entiendes? No puedes irte de repente. No puedes dejar que nadie te descubra, y seas trasferido o despedido.-

Blaine parpadeó. – Voy a ser más cuidadoso,- dijo, y probablemente debería de estar asustado de que no pudiera alejarse de la vida de Kurt, incluso aunque quisiera, pero no lo estaba en absoluto, porque sabía, que no se quería alejar. – Lo prometo, yo…realmente me preocupo por él.-

Sin embargo, tener cuidado, era difícil de recordar. Hacia más y más visitas al cuarto piso, y sabía que debía ser sospechoso, pero no creía que muchas personas lo hubieran notado, excepto por Puck, Sebastián y posiblemente Finn y Santana.

Ahora que lo pensaban cuatro personas eran demasiadas, y si decidían ir con el jefe…

Anne sonrió suavemente, y Blaine se obligó a salir de sus obscuros pensamientos.

– Lo sé,- dijo ella. – Sólo me estoy asegurando, y decirte que no se te olvide ser cuidadoso.-

Blaine asintió, comprendió, y evitó sus ojos. La forma en que lo miraba, lo hacia sentir como si estuviera mirando en su alma, leyendo su mente, era como si supiera que estaba durmiendo con Kurt . Bajó los ojos, avergonzado.

- ¿Tú has…?- Anne vaciló. – ¿Kurt ha dicho o hecho algo que indique que podría estar decidido a decir la verdad?-

- ¿La verdad?-

Anne asintió. – Sí él dice que quiere, entonces podríamos hacer otro juicio, y tratar hacer cambiar a los jueces de opinión. Sé que lo juzgaron mal, simplemente lo sé-

La tristeza estaba de regreso en su rostro, era más que obvio que ella también se preocupaba profundamente por Kurt.

- No, él no ha… No que yo sepa.-

Anne suspiró profundamente, mordiéndose el labio, como si dijera "oh, bueno"

- No, espera.- Blaine pensó por un momento, y luego dejó caer su cabeza. – Mierda, mierda. Debí haberlo dejado, ¿cierto?-

- ¿Dejarlo que?-

- Decirme. Creo que iba a decirme algo una vez, pero le dije que no tenia.- Se dio cuenta que podría haber sido un acto egoísta, incluso si hubiera pensado que sería lo contrario. Probablemente Kurt necesitaba contarle su historia, Blaine lo había detenido, y ahora Kurt estaba decidido a no decir nada de nuevo. ¿Habían perdido su oportunidad?

- Si sucede de nuevo, debes de pensar en dejarlo,- dijo, y Blaine se sintió agradecido de que no sonaba o parecía enojada de que había obstaculizado a Kurt algo que podría haberlo ayudado. – Creo que podría ser una gran oportunidad que se abriera. Nunca lo había visto como ahora, no tienes idea de lo drástico que es el cambio en él.-

Blaine sonrió un poco, luego se dio cuenta de algo triste y su sonrisa desapareció.

- Navidad,- dijo. – Va a estar solo en Navidad, ¿cierto?-

Anne suspiró con tristeza. – Servimos una hermosa cena de Navidad aquí,- dijo. - Y los internos que tienen familia y amigos en el exterior, pueden venir a visitarlos, traerles regalos y tener conversaciones telefónicas por un poco más de lo habitual. Pero…-

- Kurt no tiene a nadie que venga o lo llame.- concluyó Blaine, y algo dolió en su interior, le dolía por él. - ¿De verdad no tiene a nadie?-

Anne tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro, pero luego meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. – Te tiene a ti.- 

**FLASH BACK**

- Feliz Navidad de mierda,- murmuró Kurt para sí mismo, mientras subía el volumen del televisor para no escuchar las peleas de sus padres en la habitación continua, para no escuchar los gritos, los chillidos y después el llanto. No podía soportarlo, no podía escucharlo.

Se enrolló en una manta, y miró su aliento convertirse en humo. Hacía mucho frio dentro de la casa, y solo por que el maldito de Burt había sido degradado en el trabajo un mes después del cumpleaños dieciséis de Kurt, ahora que casi no tenían dinero, tenían que ahorrar energía. A Kurt no le permitían ver la televisión, pero no había forma que escucharan los ruidos en la otra habitación, por lo que la televisión estaba prendida. Kurt estaba esperando el día en que despidieran a Burt y todo se fuera directo al infierno. Su madre hacia todo lo que podía, pero no podría obligar a las personas a comprar su arte, y nadie contrataría a Kurt porque era un fenómeno, por lo que tenían que vivir con el salario de mierda de Burt , y si fuera despedido…

Escucho su nombre ser mencionado por encima de los ruidos de la TV, a lo que subió aun más el volumen para tratar de bloquearlo. De nuevo estaban peleando por él.

Entonces su celular se ilumino y comenzó a vibrar con fuerza en la superficie de la mesita de noche, Kurt miro hacia él con una especie de aburrida curiosidad. ¿Quién lo llamaba? Lo tomó con una mano congelada, y pulsó aceptar antes de que hubiera leído el nombre en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué?- casi gritó en la línea, cuando un gran estruendo se escucho en la otra habitación, y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta, como si eso ayudara.

- Kurt, hola, soy yo.-

Kurt se forzó a no sonreír, o empezar a disculparse, o decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado. En su lugar puso un tono frio. - ¿Qué quieres?-

- Kurt…-

- ¿Qué?- le espetó de nuevo y ella suspiró.

- Feliz Navidad,- dijo en voz baja y un poco triste, y Kurt esperó que no supiera lo lamentable que era su navidad. Siempre trató de ocultarle la mierda que era su vida en su hogar, pero sospechaba que ella ya lo sabía.

- Si,- se frotó los ojos cansados y se recostó contra la fría pared. – Supongo.-

-Kurt, yo…Kurt, quiero que vengas. Ven a mi casa y cenemos. También te tengo un regalo.-

Él quería. Tenía muchas ganas pero estaba negando con la cabeza. – No,- dijo, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir la derrota. – No, estoy bien aquí.-

Ella suspiró de nuevo, profundamente sobre la línea. – Sólo ven ¿por favor? Te extraño.-

Yo también te extraño.

- No, no lo haré,- dijo. – De todos modos, tu madre me odia.-

- No te odia, ella sólo…-

- Como sea Rachel, no iré.-

- Sólo puedes venir y comer…-

Kurt colgó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y antes de que lo convenciera. Puso el celular en vibración y lo guardó.

- Feliz Navidad de mierda.- 

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**888888888888888**

Era veintidós de diciembre y el último turno de Blaine antes de que las vacaciones comenzaran, solo tenía un pequeño trabajo que hacer antes de irse, y ese trabajo estaba en el cuarto piso. Estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía que iba a decir, y esperaba no meter la pata. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se lo tomaría Kurt, y envió una pequeña oración para que todo saliera bien.

Entró en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la celda treinta y dos. Se podía imaginaba que Kurt odiaba la Navidad más de lo que odiaba su cumpleaños por algunas razones, pero tenía la intención de hacerlo sonreír el día de hoy.

Abrió la puerta, Kurt no estaba a la vista, pero pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y salió con el pelo mojado y goteando. Blaine lo miró, con la boca abierta, pero despertó cuando Kurt dijo – Blaine, ¿Qué mierda?-

Entonces Blaine sonrió, Kurt sólo parpadeó, las gotas de agua caían sobres sus hombros, obscureciendo la tela de color naranja.

- Si empiezas a cantar villancicos, juro por Dios…-

- No seas Grinch conmigo,- dijo Blaine, ya que esperaba eso, y se sentó en la cama. No parecía que Kurt se le fuera a acercar más, como si Blaine tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, se quedó de pie con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué estas usando eso?- quiso saber Kurt, enviando una mirada penetrante al sombrero rojo y blanco en la cabeza de Blaine.

- ¿Espíritu navideño?- dijo riendo y estirándose para alcanzar a Kurt con las manos. - Ven y siéntate en el regazo de Santa Claus. Vamos.-

Kurt soltó un bufido, se cruzó de brazos y no se movió. – Desagradable,- dijo, pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaban peligrosamente. – Primero quítatelo.-

- No.-

- Pareces un idiota, quítatelo.-

Blaine se cruzó de brazos y le envió una mirada de desafío. Cuando Kurt retrocedió, Blaine estaba seguro de que había ganado, pero entonces Kurt se abalanzó hacia delante y le quito el sombrero de la cabeza y retrocedió, sosteniéndolo sobre su cabeza, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro.

- ¡Oye! Se rió Blaine y se levantó, tratando de tomar el sombrero, pero Kurt saltaba fuera de su alcance.

- Lo voy a meter en el inodoro,- dijo y corrió hacia el baño, pero Blaine lo tomó por la espalda antes de que pudiera entrar por la puerta, lo jaló contra su pecho, trató de tomarlo por los hombros, pero él se estrelló contra la pared, su espalda golpeó fuertemente contra ella, probablemente se había lastimado, por lo que Blaine estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Kurt seguía sonriendo maliciosamente, así que no lo hizo. Se aferró a sus hombros, presionándolo contra la pared, el sombrero aun el puño derecho de Kurt.

Respiraban fuertemente uno sobre el otro, con sus ojos clavados en los del otro, el fuego ardía acaloradamente entre ellos, azotándolos como flamas. Blaine fue absorbido por el fondo azul en los ojos de Kurt, esos ojos que lograron asustarlo y emocionarlo, hacerlo feliz y triste. Los ojos de Kurt decían demasiado, y al mismo tiempo tan poco, tanto que está retenido. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, con Kurt era cierto. Era cierto, salvo por que las persianas estaban cerradas, Blaine apenas podía distinguir el movimiento de las sombras detrás de ellos.

Fue demasiado, de repente tenía el labio inferior de Kurt entre los suyos, besándolo suavemente. El sombrero se deslizó fuera de la mano de Kurt y fue a parar en alguna parte del suelo al lado de sus piernas, pero a Blaine no le importó recogerlo.

- Sólo quería decir Feliz Navidad,- dijo mientras se alejaba. – Hoy me voy a Westerville, para las fiestas. Estoy de vuelta el día antes de vísperas de año nuevo.-

- No celebro Navidad,- respondió Kurt, Blaine sonrió con tristeza.

- Me di cuenta,- Blaine presionó otro corto beso contra sus labios antes de decir,- Tengo algo para ti.-

No tenía ni idea de cómo Kurt iba a reaccionar a esto. Había sido un estimulo del momento, había estado pensando en lo que Anne le dijo, y de repente había comprado algo. Soltó los hombros de Kurt y metió una mano en su bolsillo, buscando, hasta que sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaba.

- ¿Tienes…?- comenzó Kurt, mirando confundido, pero entonces fue silenciado cuando Blaine sacó su regalo del bolsillo, sus ojos se posaron en él.

- Crees que no tienes a nadie, pero…- Blaine cogió la muñeca derecha de Kurt y dejo caer suavemente el collar en su mano y la cerró a su alrededor. – Míralo después de que me valla,- dijo y con eso salió de la habitación, con la esperanza de que Kurt entendiera lo que trataba de decir y también con la esperanza de que no pensara que era absolutamente un desperdicio o que despertara algunos malos recuerdos que tuviera.

De vuelta en la celda, Kurt se quedo atónito, congelado. La plata fría en su mano se sentía como si pesara toneladas, abrió su temblorosa mano. Era un simple collar de plata, con una esfera de plata, como de un centímetro de diámetro. No podía recordar la última vez que le habían dado algo en Navidad, otra cosa que no fuera dinero que se gastaba en cigarrillos y dios sabe que más. Y por supuesto, de ella. Ella siempre había…

Sacudió sus pensamientos para sacarla de su mente y miró hacia el collar. ¿Había algo en él? ¿Un símbolo?

Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, como cuando tiene un episodio, curiosamente levantó el collar y llevó la esfera cerca de sus ojos. No, no es un símbolo, algo había sido grabado en él, palabras.

Entrecerró los ojos y pudo distinguir cuatro pequeñas palabras.

"Me tienes a mí."

Lo miró durante varios segundos, hasta que cerró su mano sobre él, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. No sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todo simplemente estaba…congelado.

Pero en alguna parte en lo más profundo de él, tan profundo que no lo encontraría aunque intentara, una parte de él estaba llorando. 

**88888888888888**

Blaine tuvo apenas tiempo de pensar en Kurt cuando llegó a su casa. Fue atrapado inmediatamente en uno de los abrazos de su madre, lo que lo hizo recordar, la casa olía a comida, a galletas, a hogar. Se preguntaba que abra pensado Kurt de su regalo, si lo había tirado, o lo llevaría puesto. Esperaba que lo último, pero con Kurt nunca se sabía. Lo más probable es que no lo llevara puesto, probablemente lo guardó.

- Blaine, estoy tan feliz de que te deshiciste de ese cabello,- dijo su madre mientras se sentaba alrededor de la mesa de Nochebuena. – Eso se te ve mucho mejor, incluso aunque hubiera deseado que tu…-

Blaine la interrumpió con una risa. – Mamá, nunca me cortaré todo el cabello, sólo olvídalo.-

Ella le dio una de sus miradas, pero hoy tenía que estar alegre y no lo regañaría, así que Blaine solo rodo los ojos e hizo que le pasara las papas. Ella tenía que estar feliz, lo había logrado convencer de usar pantalones de vestir y corbata. Bueno, no exactamente, usaba pantalones arriba del tobillo y corbatines que no eran permitidos en el trabajo, pero aún así su madre estaba presumiendo a su "guapo y crecido" hijo.

Su padre era amable y cortés, decidió no hablar sobre trabajo ni nada de eso, Blaine se dejó envolver por el espíritu navideño, se sentó alrededor de la mesa, comiendo ganso, bromeando y riendo. Realmente amaba a su familia en momentos como ese. Entonces Blaine pensó en Kurt, en como él estaba sentado aquí con su familia, y Kurt en su obscura celda, completamente solo en la víspera de Navidad, su corazón sufría por él.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?- le preguntó su madre en el tono de preocupación que usa a menudo, Blaine se encogió de hombros.

- Oh, nada,- dijo, tratando de olvidarlo. – Cosas de trabajo.-

- No pienses en el trabajo, es Navidad,- dijo James y chocó su copa de vino contra la de Blaine, sonriéndole, Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa a medias.

- Necesito hacer algo,- dijo y se levantó, sabiendo que hacer. – Volveré, lo prometo.-

Dejó la mesa rápidamente y entró en su habitación. Estaba casi completamente como la dejó, excepto por que su madre había metido algunas cajas, con cosas de la casa que su madre había limpiado, y sus posters habían sido retirados y sustituidos por piezas de arte al azar. En opinión de Blaine, un arte bastante feo, pero el gusto de su madre podía ser tan extraño como eso. Mirando un cuadro particularmente feo, de una mujer azul y verde, llorando, muy abstracto y demasiado confuso en opinión de Blaine, sacó su celular.

**888888888888888**

Kurt no lo podía creer cuando lo escuchó y su reacción fue de molestia. - ¿Tengo una qué?- preguntó casi de inmediato, porque ¿quién se atrevía a venir y decirle eso?

- Una llamada telefónica,- repitió Puck, y sonó tan increíble la segunda vez, también el ligero tono de temblor en su voz no pasó desapercibido por Kurt. – Ahora, ¿vas a tomarla o no?-

Kurt considero no hacerlo, pero la curiosidad era mayor, por lo que se levantó de la cama. – Enséñame el camino, jefe,- dijo, enviando a Puck una pequeña sonrisa, lo que disfrutó, al ver su pálido rostro. Oh, ahora deseaba que no se hubiera decidido a aceptar la llamada, ¿o no?

Puck levantó un par de esposas, Kurt suspiró dramáticamente y le tendió las manos, dejando que el hombre las cerrara entorno a sus muñecas, luego lo llevaron por el pasillo.

- No me toques,- susurro Kurt cuando Puck pareció pensar que podía sujetar su brazo, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y lo dirigió.

No lo volvió a tocar.

Fue llevado a la sala telefónica, donde había varias cabinas de teléfono, algunas de ellas ocupadas por presos que hablaban en voz baja, algunos lloraban como bebes. Nunca había estado aquí, nadie lo había llamado, miró alrededor con curiosidad cuando Puck libero sus manos y le señalo la cabina número seis.

Kurt se sentó con cautela, preguntándose si la quería coger o no. ¿Quién podría llamarlo? No conoce a nadie que pudiera desear llamarlo.

Sin embargo, eventualmente tomó el teléfono con la mano un poco temblorosa, lo levanto de las bisagras y lo puso en su oreja. - ¿Hola?- preguntó, con cuidado, el ceño fruncido.

- Kurt, soy yo.-

Se quedó paralizado.

- Sólo quería decir Feliz Navidad,- prosiguió Blaine como si hubiera respondido. – Después de todo, es víspera de Navidad y yo sólo pensé en ti.-

- Las llamadas son escuchadas,- quería decir algo más, pero era como si no pudiera. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, asombrado, con la guardia baja.

- Ya lo sé,- Blaine hizo una pausa. - ¿Cómo estás?-

Mejor ahora. -Bien.-

- Sabes, realmente me gustaría que pudieras estar aquí,- dijo Blaine, su voz sonaba muy parecida a la de ella, sonaba demasiado como algo que había escuchado antes. Cerró los ojos.

- Yo no. Yo no celebro la Navidad.-

- Lo sé, lo sé. Yo sólo quería que te relajaras. Te, emm, te gustó el…uh…- se sentía torpe, no podía mencionar el regalo en una llamada que estaba siendo vigilada.

- Fue la cosa más cursi que jamás haya visto,- dijo, y Blaine resopló con humor en el otro extremo.

Kurt miró una marca sobre la mesa, mientras escuchaba a Blaine sobre lo mal que estaba el tiempo en Westerville, con sus dedos sobre el collar, alrededor de su cuello.-

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 28! Awwww que tierno el regalo de Blaine =') Llore de emoción ¿ustedes?  
Les dejo mi twitter por si gustan seguirme Gravs98 =) **

**Nos leemos el domingo!**

**Un fuerte abrazo, Los adoro 3**


	29. Capitulo 29

**¡Lindo Domingo! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo la actualización del día =) ¿Sabían lo agradecida que estoy? Por sus comentarios, sus follows, sus favoritos, sus padrísimos comentarios en fb y twitter, son geniales! Gracias 3 **

**PREPAREN SUS PAÑUELOS! SNIF SNIF SNIF =( ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 29**

El día comenzó muy bien.

Si sólo se hubiera quedado así. . .

Comenzó con el regreso de Blaine de vacaciones. Estaba nevando, él tarareaba en voz baja mientras se sacudía los copos de nieve de los hombros y la cabeza después de entrar a la estación.

- ¡Buenos días Blaine!- saludó Puck tan pronto cómo lo vio. Estaba sentado en la oficina con los pies sobre el escritorio, equilibrando la silla sobre las patas traseras.

- Buenos días,- contestó y se quitó su chaqueta para colgarla. Miró a su alrededor, viendo que todavía había algunas de las decoraciones y sonrió. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu Navidad?-

- ¡Genial!- Puck sonrió ampliamente, evidentemente estaba de buen humor. - ¿Y la tuya?-

- Uh, si, estuvo bien,- dijo Blaine, prácticamente saltando sobre la punta de sus pies. Quería ir a ver a Kurt, pero no sabía si podría simplemente desaparecer en la escalera delante de Puck. Se mantuvo dirigiendo miradas impacientes a las escaleras, finalmente Puck le habló sacándolo de sí.

- Oh, Dios,- suspiró,- Ve allá, Blaine, ya no me importa.-

Blaine parpadeó y se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. ¿Era en serio?

Puck suspiró y puso los pies en el suelo, enderezando su silla. – Tú estás en él, él está en ti, lo entiendo. Todavía tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ello, y sigo pensando que eres un idiota por no leer el archivo, porque lo que dice allí es muy importante,- le envió a Blaine una dura mirada,- Pero voy a dejar que aprendas la lección, porque lo descubrirás tarde o temprano, y cuando lo hagas solo tu tendrás la culpa.-

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos, aturdido, antes de preguntar vacilante.

- ¿Realmente es tan malo?-

Puck se limitó a asentir y Blaine se frotó la frente. No podía pensar en algo suficientemente malo para que Kurt hiciera, porque ahora, no lo podía imaginar haciendo algo tan malo como Puck y Sebastián decían. Sin embargo, no porque fuera ingenuo, por supuesto tenía sus sospechas, pero no quería creer en ellos.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que te diga? También hay algo más, algo aún más importante que el delito en si…-

- Yo…- Blaine bajo la mirada, considerándolo. – No, no me digas,- dijo después de unos segundos de pensar, y miró a su compañero. – Lo leeré yo mismo.-

Los ojos de Puck parecían como sí se fueran a salir de sus orbitas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. - ¿En serio? Quiero decir… ¿en serio?-

Blaine asintió. Lo había decidido. Lo leería para ver lo que decía y después sabría tanto cómo Anne. Tal vez sería más fácil tratar con Kurt sí sabía más de su pasado. Lo único que le preocupaba era cómo Kurt podría verlo cómo alguna traición de algún tipo, y eso era lo último que quería. Kurt había dicho que no quería que supiera, pero había llegado a la etapa donde tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Ahora?- Insistió Puck e hizo el ademan de levantarse, probablemente para llegar al archivo, pero Blaine negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Oh, no, todavía no. No puedo hacerlo todavía,- tenía que prepararse para esto psicológicamente, tenía que tratar de convencerse a sí mismo que sería algo bueno saber, que el conocimiento de lo que había traído a Kurt a este lugar sería bueno para ambos.

Puck lo miró en desaprobación, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, y Blaine dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras, ya que a Puck, obviamente no le importaba.

Caminó por el pasillo sintiéndose nervioso. No había visto a Kurt en más de una semana y estaba ansioso de verlo. Realmente nunca había pensado que lo extrañaría, pero en realidad lo había hecho y estaba agradecido de que la Navidad hubiera terminado para regresar al trabajo.

Trató de abrir la puerta en silencio, trató de mantenerse fuera de la vista por que quería sorprender a Kurt, pero cómo de costumbre, nada se le escapa al prisionero. Apenas tenía la puerta abierta cuando fue lanzado y casi tropieza fuera de la celda, pero logró detenerse en el marco de la puerta. – ¡Guau!- rió, envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. – Hola a ti también.-

Kurt no le regresó el saludo, sino que simplemente presionó sus labios contra los suyos, con mucha fuerza y una desesperación que rápidamente trasfirió a Blaine, quien respondió con el mismo entusiasmo en unos pocos segundos. Kurt alcanzó la puerta y la cerró, y agarró la corbata de Blaine, y tiró de él hacia atrás, hasta que de pronto Blaine se sintió caer hacia delante. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la cama encima de Kurt, quien le sonreía con picardía.

- Bienvenido de nuevo,- dijo suavemente, levantando sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de Blaine, jadeando un poco.

- ¿Alguien ha estado aburrido?- preguntó Blaine, acariciando con sus manos los costados de Kurt, y presionando otro corto beso en sus labios entreabiertos. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-

- Oh, ya sabes…- Kurt resoplo subiendo sus manos por los bíceps de Blaine hasta sus hombros y enroscándolos alrededor de su cuello. – Solo dando vueltas.-

Blaine rió entre dientes, mientras sus manos se abrían paso por los costados de Kurt hasta llegar al final de su camisa, deslizando la punta de sus dedos debajo de ella, tocando su suave piel, pasando el pulgar sobre la cintura de sus pantalones. Kurt suspiró con voz temblorosa y se retorció un poco debajo de él.

- Celebré Navidad en Westerville con mis padres,- dijo Blaine en voz baja, y como ya estaba acostumbrado, Kurt desvió la mirada a la mención de los padres. – No hagas eso,- dijo, dando a sus caderas un pequeño apretón. – No hagas eso.

Tomó un momento, pero luego Kurt regresó sus ojos azules, mirando precavido.

- Nunca me mencionaste a tu madre,- dijo Blaine, su voz seguía siendo tranquila.

- ¿Es tan mala como tu padre?-

Kurt luchó por mantener el contacto visual mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- ¿Te preocupas por ella?- continuo, y Kurt asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo es que no te visita?- preguntó y Kurt tragó saliva, mordiendo su labio inferior y rompiendo de nuevo el contacto visual.

- Ella…- se cortó y cerró los ojos. – Ella no regresara…nunca más.-

El rostro de Blaine se llenó de compasión. – Oh,- miró los ojos de Kurt. – Lo siento.-

Se preguntó hace cuanto tiempo la madre de Kurt había muerto, si la podía recordar bien o simplemente era una sombra en su mente. ¿Había crecido solo con su padre? No quería preguntar por qué no le quería recordar lo que evidentemente lo lastimaba, aunque en realidad se moría por saber.

- Hablemos de otra cosa,- murmuró Kurt, tragando saliva y apretando los hombros de Blaine, en la urgencia de un beso, el cual Blaine le cumplió con una pequeña sonrisa, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Las piernas de Kurt se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas, el pecho de Blaine se llenó de emoción mientras lo besaba con todo lo que tenía y fue recompensado con el más pequeño de los gemidos. Su vientre se arremolinaba. Se preguntaba si el corazón de Kurt latía tan rápido como el suyo.

Ahora estar con Kurt definitivamente se sentía diferente que al principio. Era menos tenso, menos agotador, y era más fácil estar con Kurt. No era demasiado difícil o astuto, en su lugar había un ambiente relajado alrededor de ambos, que Blaine no quería dejar.

- Blaine…,- exclamó Kurt, mientras Blaine repartía besos por su garganta, y empujó sus caderas con suavidad. Blaine se detuvo cuando algo frio encontró sus labios, y abrió los ojos, confundido. No hizo ningún comentario, pero sonrió ampliamente al ver la cadena de metal alrededor del cuello de Kurt, el colgante oculto bajo su camisa. Presionó sus labios sonrientes contra la piel de Kurt, no podía dejar de sonreír, Kurt tiró ligeramente de sus rizos, obviamente olvidando el collar alrededor de su cuello, o de lo contrario, probablemente se sentiría avergonzado por ello o hubiera dicho algo sarcástico como escusa de por qué lo llevaba puesto.

Blaine volvió a besar su cuello y sonriendo de nuevo mientras trabajaba en los pantalones de Kurt, tirando del cordón largo para desamarrar el nudo.

Kurt se sacudió, apresurándolo, mientras Blaine seguía sonriendo como un loco contra su piel. "Yo también te extrañe," pensó dejando que su mano se deslizara bajo la holgada tela. 

**8888888888888**

Blaine regresó a la oficina media hora más tarde y Puck lo miraba fijamente, logrando una mirada divertida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

- Parece como si tuviste sexo,- dijo casualmente después de echarle una mirada a Blaine.

- No,- mintió Blaine, nervioso, y se sentó en el escritorio, alejando su silla de Puck y sus ojos indiscretos.

- Sí, uh-hu, de acuerdo,- rió Puck, mirándolo aún. – Lo que tú digas.-

El silencio cayó mientras Blaine intentaba ignorar la mirada de Puck sobre su cuello, y encendió su computadora. Mientras esperaba que se prendiera, Puck habló de nuevo.

- No puedo creer que consigas eso de 815, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces que él…?- se calló, incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir lo que quería decir. – Quiero decir, ni siquiera me permitió tocar su brazo.-

Blaine se dio la vuelta bruscamente, reaccionando instantáneamente a lo que había dicho.

- ¿Cuándo trataste de tocar su…?-

Puck rió y lo miró sorprendido. - Cuándo lo dirigía a tu llamada telefónica, calma tus caballos. ¿Celoso?-

Blaine rodó los ojos, ruborizándose, y volvió a mira hacia su computadora, refunfuñando en voz baja. – No le gustan los hombres, por eso.- dijo, no admitiendo que había estallado en ira al pensar en las manos de otra persona sobre Kurt, algo muy parecido a la posesividad.

Mío.

- No le gusta que la gente lo toque cuando no lo espera,- continúo y se volvió a mirar a Puck, quien miraba fijamente su pecho. - ¿Qué?- preguntó, un poco molesto.

Puck levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo trataba de ver si tenías unos pechos ocultos bajo la camisa, porque hasta donde yo sé, eres un hombre, no una mujer. Así que, ¿Cómo es que…?-

- Es complicado, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Por supuesto que lo es,- dijo Puck rodando los ojos. – Pero en serio, ¿has domado a la bestia o qué?-

Blaine no estaba seguro de si era algo apropiado de decir o no, pero lo hizo sonreír, porque si, tal vez era lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, Kurt nunca se dejo domar debidamente, Blaine sabia eso. Kurt no estaba hecho para ser domado, Kurt simplemente no bajaría la cabeza y dejaría que le pusieran alguna correa. Era salvaje y libre, incluso dentro de esta prisión, y Blaine tenia la intención de tratar de que siga siendo así. Lo único que le impidió estar completamente libre, era el bloqueo en su mente, que podría disminuir si le decía a alguien que pasó en su pasado, que ocurrió para hacerlo de esa manera.

Blaine no sabía si podía ser de gran ayuda, pero de seguro lo podía intentar.

El expediente penal estaba en su escritorio, Puck debió ponerlo allí mientras estaba arriba, se deslizo lentamente hacia él. Fue casi como si le quemara cuando lo tocó, estaba caliente, como una advertencia, eso hizo latir su corazón irregularmente contra su pecho.

Puck lo estaba mirando, Blaine lo sabía, y se le quedo mirando a la carpeta de color beige claro con los dientes apretados. Lo haría rápido, como arrancando una curita. Solo lo abriría y lo leería rápidamente, y entonces sabría todo lo que había anhelado conocer desde el principio. Tenía todas las respuestas correctas en sus manos. Vamos, Blaine.

Probablemente no era tan malo. Era como todo lo demás en este lugar y Kurt estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo.

- Sólo hazlo,- murmuró para sí mismo, y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión abrió la carpeta.

Lo primero que se encontró, fue la ficha policial de Kurt , de frente y de perfil, tomada después de su captura cuando tenía dieciséis años. Se veía horrible, fue lo primero que lo golpeó. Tenía el cabello más corto que ahora, su rostro estaba sin maquillaje, pero aun así se las arregló para parecer amenazador y desquiciado, sus ojos reducidos ligeramente y la mandíbula apretada. A Blaine se le puso la piel de gallina en un principio solo con mirar las fotos, rápidamente movió sus ojos hacia abajo, saltando la información básica como nombre completo, peso, estatura, sentencia, etc., porque ya lo sabía o podría importarle menos.

Llegó a la parte del crimen, sus ojos se desaceleraron luego de sentir un puño de hierro que se había cerrado alrededor de su corazón, apretando con fuerza. Dejó de respirar, se le quedo mirando durante mucho tiempo, incapaz de procesar completamente lo que estaba viendo después de haberlo leído seis veces.

Encarcelado por: Asesinato. Posible homicidio.

Lo único que podía oír cuando hojeó el resto de las páginas, fue un poco de ruido en sus oídos, mezclado con los sonidos de su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza. No podía pensar, toda su mente estaba nublada, tenía los ojos borrosos y sentía como si no pudiera respirar.

Había la foto de una pistola, imágenes de charcos de sangre, manchas de sangre en las alfombras y almohadas. Luego, fueron los primeros planos de las heridas por el arma de fuego, los que hicieron que las venas de Blaine se helaran y su estómago se revolviera. Ropa empapada de sangre de color rojo obscuro, una camisa rasgada que mostraba una herida en el estómago, el líquido obscuro manchaba la piel, con huellas visibles, como si se hubiera hurgado alrededor del agujero.

Pasó otra página, y entonces su corazón se detuvo muy probablemente por varios segundos. Las fotos de los rostros de los cuerpos, los ojos abiertos y vacíos, vidriosos por la muerte. Reconoció uno de ellos, sin embargo, sus ojos habían sido cerrados, no estaban abiertos como el resto. Había dos rayas de sangre corriendo desde la parte superior de sus parpados hasta la barbilla, hecho por dos dedos. También tenía una herida en la sien, que coloreaba algunos de sus cabellos castaños del lado izquierdo de su cabeza de color rojo sangre.

Los nombres de las víctimas estaban impresos debajo de las fotografías de su rostro, Blaine apartó la vista de la imagen de la chica muerta para leerlos.

Jesse St. James (16)

Burt Hummel (39)

Rachel Berry (15)

Katherine Hummel (36)

Luchando contra el impulso de sentirse enfermo, Blaine dejo caer el archivo de sus manos que empezaron a temblar y difícilmente lo podían sujetar. Apenas escuchaba a Puck preguntándole si se encontraba bien, atreves del zumbido en sus oídos.

No podía darle sentido a esto, pero al mismo tiempo tenía sentido. Tenía mucho sentido.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, se puso de pie, con la mano de Puck sobre su codo, haciéndolo regresar.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿A dónde vas?-

- Estoy perfectamente bien,- dijo Blaine fríamente, apartando la mano de su compañero de trabajo. – Voy a ver a 815.-

Casi no podía escuchar los suspiros de Puck cuando comenzó a salir de la oficina.

- No hagas nada estúpido,- le gritó Puck. - ¡Blaine, no hagas nada es…!-

Pero Blaine ya estaba fuera de la puerta, a la mitad de las escaleras, subiendo dos a la vez. Tenía que hacer…algo, pero no sabía qué. Sus venas bombeaban, su rabia era rebosante, y algo que sentía extrañamente, como la traición, se escondía bajo la superficie de su piel. Se sentía engañado, estafado.

Segundos después llego a la celda 32 y la abrió tan rápido que Kurt no tuvo tiempo de volverse hacia la puerta antes de que Blaine estuviera dentro, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

- ¿Qué te trae de vuelta tan rápido?- preguntó Kurt, sonriendo, caminando hacia él. Ahora, mirándolo, Blaine no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, pero sabía en su corazón que era verdad.

- No,- dijo Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando las manos. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pensando que no se podría controlar sí Kurt lo tocaba. – No te acerques más.-

Kurt se detuvo de inmediato, parpadeó y frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué?- la confusión estaba claramente en su voz, inclinó su cabeza un poco a la derecha.

- No puedo venir a verte nunca más,- dijo Blaine, su voz sonaba robótica incluso en sus propios oídos. – Soy un oficial de policía, tú eres un prisionero.-

Kurt profundizó el ceño. - ¿Por qué estás pensando en todo esto de repente?-

Blaine no perdió el dolor leve en su voz. Oh, así que ahora tenía sentimientos. ¿Ahora? Cinco años es demasiado tarde para eso.

Blaine se sentía físicamente enfermo, en realidad, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. No caería en el juego de Kurt, no esta vez, no otra vez. Mantuvo su dura mirada sobre él, mientras el rostro de Kurt cambió de confusión a terror, no le importaba una mierda nada de eso.

- Te enteraste, ¿no es así?- dijo en voz baja, sus labios apenas se movieron. No era una pregunta.

Blaine sólo asintió, y el rostro de Kurt no se podía describir con palabras. El prisionero se volvió, frotándose la frente. Su espalda comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente, pero honestamente a Blaine le importaba una mierda si era presa del pánico, todo le importaba una mierda.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Blaine en voz baja, temblando de rabia. - ¿Quiero saber por qué?-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. – No. No, tu dijiste que no…-

- Tienes esta única oportunidad de decirme. Una oportunidad, luego me iré y no volveré,- dijo, con los dientes apretados. - ¿Cuál es?-

Blaine esperó la respuesta que sabría no llegaría, Kurt se dio la vuelta, el rostro salvaje, respirando fuertemente por la boca. Sacudió la cabeza, Blaine estaba seguro que se lo estaba imaginando, cuando por un segundo, parecía que su mentón temblaba.

- Eran tus padres,- continuó, la incredulidad impresa claramente en sus palabras, y en su cara también. – Tú…tú los asesinaste. ¿Y a sangre fría?-

Kurt le devolvió la mirada, sin nada en su rostro, bloqueado por completo.

- ¿Y Rachel? También la asesinaste, ¿o no? Pensé que te importaba.-

Aun no había nada en el rostro de Kurt, pero había algo suplicando en sus ojos, algo que le suplicaba a Blaine que dejara de hablar. Sin embargo, no había arrepentimiento. Nada. Por primero vez, Blaine quería estirar su brazo y romperle la cara, hacerlo sentir el dolor que sus padres, Rachel, y el chico llamado Jesse deben a ver sentido cuándo les disparó.

Por fin, cuando la respuesta no llegó, Blaine negó con el cabeza, decepcionado. – Crees que esto es divertido, ¿verdad? Jugaste conmigo todo el tiempo ¿no? Todo el mundo estaba en lo cierto.-

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. – No,- susurró, parecía que iba a dar un paso adelante pero se detuvo, sin atreverse a hacerlo. Su expresión de nada en el rostro se había ido para dar paso a una expresión poco asustada. – No, Blaine, yo…-

Blaine negó con la cabeza. – Dios, no puedo…- bajó los ojos, incapaz de mirarlo más. - Sabes, todo lo que dijiste…es cierto, tienes razón. Mereces estar aquí.-

Con esas palabras abandonó la celda, sin mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto como el rostro de Kurt se llenó de pánico inmediatamente después que Blaine salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué esperabas?- escuchó gritar a Kurt cuando caminaba por el pasillo. - ¡Blaine! ¿Qué diablos esperabas?- su voz sonaba desesperada y enojada al mismo tiempo, aguda y estridente. - ¡¿Qué pensabas que era?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Una pelea en un bar?! ¡¿Robo en tiendas?!- se detuvo brevemente antes de continuar. - ¡No eres tan ingenuo! ¡Sabías lo que era! ¡Sé que sabías! ¡Piensa en eso, tú sabías!-

Blaine se dio la vuelta bruscamente, se dirigió hacia atrás y golpeo su puño contra los barrotes, que hizo que Kurt saltara hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Sabes qué?- siseó. – Sospechaba asesinato, lo hice. No quería créelo pero lo sospechaba. ¡Pero en realidad no quería creer que asesinaste a cuatro personas! Rachel y tu maldita propia madre y creo que no quiero saber quién era ese otro chico. ¿Primo? ¿Hermano? No me importa que tu padre no fuera el mejor hombre, ¡simplemente no se asesina a la gente! Sé que eres frio, pero nunca tan frio. – tomó un profundo respiro, todo su cuerpo temblaba. – Me repugnas,- susurró con los dientes apretados. – Apenas puedo mirarte.-

Kurt lo miró por unos segundos, pálido como una hoja. - ¡Entonces no me mires!- grito entonces. - ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de una puta vez! ¡Solo vete! ¡Nunca pedí nada de esto, no te necesito de todos modos!- los ojos de Kurt eran obscuros mientras gritaba, acercándose a la cara de Blaine, la única cosa que prevenía una pelea era la puerta entre ellos. - ¿Quién te crees que eres?- continuó gritando. – ¡Tú elegiste ignorar que estaba en la cárcel! ¡Te lo advertí maldita sea! ¡Dijiste que no querías saber porque no importaba! ¡Así que no te atrevas a forzar la moral a mi garganta, maldito mentiroso!- 

Blaine apretó sus labios y se dio la vuelta, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo antes de hacer algo que lamentaría.

Kurt pronto estaba llamando su nombre detrás de él. Podía escuchar el conflicto de emociones en su voz, tan claro como si lo dijera en voz alta.

- No, no, ¡no te vayas!-

Kurt insistió en llamarlo, su voz era cada vez más y más desesperada, Blaine cerró los ojos durante unos segundos mientras su corazón le rogaba que se detuviera, detenerse y pensar por un segundo, pero no había manera en que pudiera hacer eso. Estaba demasiado enojado, demasiado decepcionado para pensar con claridad. Toda su relación estaba mal, se había equivocado todo este tiempo.

Y Kurt era un asesino.

- ¡Blaine, por favor!-

Llegó al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta brevemente, viendo a los otros residentes mirando curiosos atreves de sus barrotes, observando el alboroto, y al final pudo ver las manos de Kurt agarrando los barrotes de la puerta.

- ¡Blaine!- exclamó Kurt frenéticamente, alto y estridente. - ¡Blaine!

Blaine se dio la vuelta de nuevo, de forma rápida, y poco antes de que cerrara la puerta de las escaleras detrás de él, pudo escuchar el sonido de una silla, o tal vez una mesa, ser arrojada contra la pared. 

**8888888888888**

Kurt rugió mientras aventaba la mesa contra la pared y la pateaba hasta que las patas casi se desprendían de los tornillos. Se había terminado toda su energía y se sintió caer de rodillas al suelo. Se escuchó a si mismo tratando de llamar a Blaine de nuevo, pero él ya se había ido, escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Apretó sus manos contra el suelo, sus uñas perforaban su piel mientras abría la boca para tomar aire. Sentía su pecho apretado, su garganta estaba cerrada y se sentía aturdido, mareado y desorientado.

Blaine se había enterado de lo que era, se enteró del monstruo dentro de él, y se había ido. Kurt no quería que supiera, no quería que lo dejara, pero ahora sabía y había hecho exactamente lo que Kurt temía que hiciera. Cuando lo había hecho con los otros, fue intencional, pero se suponía que Blaine no sabría por que se suponía que Blaine se quedaría.

Kurt había casi logrado convencerse de que Blaine sabía y entendía, que terminaría con todo lo que le hizo a los demás. Había tenido la mínima esperanza de que Blaine fuera diferente al tratarse de esto. Tenía la esperanza de ser perdonado, pero por supuesto, no lo seria, debería haberlo sabido. Debió haber sabido que no se lo merecía, debió haber sabido que no merecía nada de Blaine.

Blaine era un buen hombre, y Kurt…Kurt simplemente no lo era.

Fue el Ying y el Yang de nuevo, excepto por que esta vez las dos partes se las habían arreglado para matar al otro.

No fue consciente de que había otras personas en su habitación, hasta que sintió un fuerte control sobre sus brazos que lo puso de pie. Trató de defenderse, sabía que estaba gritando, lo sentía, pero no podía escuchar nada de eso. Las manos sobre él se sentían como garrar, trató de liberarse de ellas, pero lo apretaban tanto como para dejar moretones.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, las voces que pertenecían a las personas en la celda hacían eco en cerebro, y su cuerpo tenia mente propia. Apenas percibía a las personas que daban vueltas enfrente de él, apenas percibía a la mujer en bata blanca que se acercaba hacia él.

En el exterior estaba pateando y destrozando, su garganta vomitaba grito tras grito, pero en el interior Kurt se sintió aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en posición horizontal y que no podía mover sus piernas y brazos. Seguía gritando, seguía peleando y finalmente sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, los gritos en su cabeza se callaron, y el fuerte latido de su corazón se calmó mientras caía en una profunda inconsciencia. 

**888888888888**

Cuando Kurt despertó, aun estaba atado y solo. Afuera estaba obscuro, había dormido todo el día. Gimió ante el dolor de su garganta, sus manos, sus rodillas, sus muñecas. Todo le dolía cuando pensaba en ello.

No podía recordar lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que recordaba era la pelea con Blaine y que se había ido, pero después de eso todo estaba borroso.

Quería acurrucarse y dormir, pero sus manos y pies estaban atados, era una posición un poco incomoda para dormir. Su visión aun era borrosa por el efecto de las drogas, obligó a sus ojos a centrarse en la puerta.

La miraba fijamente mientras esperaba. Cada vez que había algún sonido en la puerta, su corazón se aceleraba de esperanza. Tenía la enorme esperanza de que Blaine volviera y que todo resultara ser un mal sueño que había evocado durante su episodio. Blaine entraría, sonriendo, y luego le diría lo preocupado que estaba por que tuvo que ser atado de nuevo y conseguiría la mirada de cachorro perdido en su rostro. Entonces lo desamarraría y lo ayudaría a incorporarse. Blaine lo besaría y le preguntaría sí se encontraba bien y Kurt le diría que se callara y lo seguiría besando.

Esperó durante horas, mirando fijamente la puerta, casi haciendo un agujero en la puerta con sus ojos.

Kurt se mantuvo esperando, esperó el día entero pero él nunca llegó. Un oficial que no conocía se le acercó y lo desamarró, le llevó comida y su dosis diaria de medicamento. Kurt tomó las píldoras con cautela, solo porque quería estar tranquilo cuando Blaine regresara.

Blaine probablemente solo necesitaba calmarse, de seguro volvería para hablar de eso, el no podía haber querido decir lo de no nunca volver ¿verdad? No, Blaine no era así, Kurt lo conocía mejor que eso.

Finalmente, después de varias horas de largo y doloroso silencio, Kurt fue jalado al sueño, quisiera o no, por las pastillas para dormir.

Se había dado cuenta de que Blaine no vendría.

Lo que más duele…

Ha estado tan cerca

y tiene mucho que decir…

viendo cómo te alejas.

**Nos leemos el Miércoles. **


	30. Capitulo 30

**¡Klaineeeeeeeeers! Debería haber subido capitulo hasta el miércoles peeeeeero debido a sus peticiones les subiré el capitulo HOY! =) Los adoro 3 **

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 30**

El segundo día Blaine no había regresado a pesar de que Kurt sabía que estaba en el trabajo, que de hecho, estaba en el edificio. Lo sabía porque Blaine le había dicho que trabajaría todos los días de la semana en el turno de día después de Navidad.

Kurt trataba de convencerse de que estaría ocupado, pero Blaine siempre se las había arreglado para encontrar tiempo para Kurt, no importaba lo que estaba pasando en el trabajo, por lo que Kurt pensó que seguiría furioso y disgustado con él.

Kurt ni siquiera era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importaba.

Le importaba, le importaba mucho. 

**8888888888888**

Tampoco se presentó al tercer día, ni al cuarto y al quinto Kurt perdió toda esperanza de que Blaine se preocupara por él en lo más mínimo. No es que Kurt pudiera culparlo, pero había hecho que Kurt le creyera cuando le dijo que no se preocupaba por su pasado, que no necesitaba saber porque lo que fuera no le importaría. ¿Por qué lo tenía que decir cuando no lo decía enserio? Por lo general, Kurt no confiaba en las personas, pero Blaine había logrado colarse bajo su gruesa piel. Blaine había manipulado al manipulador, por lo menos, así es como Kurt se sentía en ese momento.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, inclinó un poco la cabeza y se llevó una mano temblorosa al cuello, corriendo por la cadena de metal hasta que llegó al dije circular. Su puño se cerró alrededor de él, por un segundo Kurt cerró los ojos, pero luego tiró de su mano hacia delante, hasta que el collar se desprendió de su cuello con un crack.

Lo sostuvo firmemente en su mano, temblando mientras miraba los dos extremos rotos balanceándose en el aire. Blaine era un maldito mentiroso, pensó, el collar pesaba en su mano como si fuera una roca, las palabras grabadas en él eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad. Blaine era un…un hombre, no diferente al resto con sus mentiras y falsas promesas. Kurt le había advertido ¿no es así? Le había dicho que no era una buena persona, que lo que había hecho era malo. Le había dicho a Blaine que quería que lo hiciera por su propia voluntad, ¿no es así?, ¿Acaso no es cierto?

La ira se apoderó de él, entonces se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño, abrió la taza del inodoro y extendió la mano, el collar se balanceaba peligrosamente hacia atrás y hacia delante sobre la taza del inodoro - ¡Te odio!- gritó, dispuesto a abrir su mano para que la maldita cosa pudiera caer y desaparecer.

Su mano temblaba demasiado, su brazo entero estaba temblando y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No podía dejarlo ir, no podía aflojar los dedos.

- Mierda - murmuro, mirando su puño banco- ¡Mierda!-

Cayó de rodillas, el puño que sostenía el collar aterrizo en su regazo, bajo la mirada hacia él, su corazón latía irregular; finalmente abrió los dedos, ahora que no estaba en peligro de caer al váter. Estaba roto, se quebró inmediatamente.

Llevó los dos extremos rotos a su cara y trató de juntarlos de nuevo, casi con desesperación. Sin embargo, temblaba demasiado, no podía estar quieto el tiempo suficiente para encajar los pequeños aros uno con el otro y con un grito de derrota, tiró a lo lejos la pieza de joyería. Aterrizo en algún lugar en la esquina de la ducha, deslizándose por debajo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en el suelo frío del baño, pero asumió que tenía que haber sido mucho tiempo, porque sus piernas empezaron a doler, quejándose por la posición.

Entonces, de repente se puso rígido. Una mano se había posado en su hombro, los dedos a su alrededor. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró aún más. No se atrevió a voltear, no se atrevió a enfrentarse con él, sólo se quedó allí completamente inmóvil, casi sin respirar.

-Kurt, por favor levántate del suelo.-

La decepción que corrió alrededor de él cuando escuchó la voz errónea fue desgarradora. Era Anne. Era sólo Anne. Dejó caer la barbilla hacia delante, la barbilla contra su pecho, se maldijo a sí mismo, en primer lugar por haber creído que era él.

- Lo siento, no soy quien tú quisieras - dijo Anne en voz baja, con tanta comprensión que sintió que se le congelaron las entrañas. – Vamos, levántate.-

Kurt de mala gana le ayudó a que lo levantara y también le permitió que lo sacara del baño y lo sentara en una silla. Realmente no estaba para una plática, pero no tenía energías para luchar, tampoco tenía voluntad. Sabía que una conversación era inevitable, así que si lo hacía, se acabaría más rápido. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, decir lo que quisiera. Estaba hecho. Estaba simplemente hecho.

- Pareces cansado - dijo Anne mientras se sentaba enfrente de él. Kurt se encogió de hombros. - ¿Has dormido?-

- Es todo lo que hago - contestó con los ojos sobre la mesa. Trataba de sonar y parecer indiferente, pero era más difícil de lo que solía ser y era frustrante.

Asintió y se hizo el silencio durante varios minutos, Kurt se pregunto si solo había venido para mirarlo, para ver como lo estaba afrontando o algo así. Bueno, ella podía ver todo lo que quería, lo estaba afrontando bien. De todos modos, ¿Por qué no había venido antes? Habían pasado días. Supuso que ya no era su primera prioridad.

-Kurt, habla conmigo - dijo Anne apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, Kurt evitó sus ojos curiosos de manera experta. - ¿Qué pasó en realidad entre tú y Blaine?-

Kurt tragó saliva ante la mención de su nombre. Algo le apuñalaba constantemente en su interior, como un cuchillo caliente deslizándose a través de todo, cortándolo, y empeoró cuando escuchó su nombre. - ¿No puedes preguntarle?- le preguntó con los dientes apretados y Anne movió la cabeza tristemente.

- No está dispuesto a hablar mucho al respecto.-

Kurt bufó y se cruzó de brazos. – Tenía que suceder - dijo finalmente, con los ojos abatidos. – Es por eso que no quería que supiera… ¿está él…?-

- Está aquí - dijo Anne y Kurt asintió. –Kurt, él va a regresar - continuó y Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de encontrar su mirada. – Sólo tiene que calmarse, va a volver. Simplemente fue un shock para él.-

- No - susurró – Le he advertido durante meses, he… ¡¿Qué diablos pensaba?!- dijo, enojado de nuevo. No quería que tratara de inventar escusas por él. - ¿Un shock?- replicó, mirándola finalmente. - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue un shock? ¡No me puede culpar de nada, él es el que decidió hacer esto a pesar de saber que había hecho algo!, ¡Lo dejé saber!, Sabía que había hecho algo digno de todo esto. Lo sabía y sin embargo…- se detuvo, volviendo su cabeza lejos de Anne con una extraña sensación en el pecho, subiendo por su garganta. Lo tragó, con la barbilla temblorosa. No era el cuchillo presionando en su interior, se trataba de otra cosa.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Anne entonces, en voz baja, Kurt se sorprendió. No esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo con él, aunque sabía que tenía razón. – Entiendo que estés enojado. Lo que te hizo no está bien, pero va a volver.-

- Yo no estoy tan seguro - murmuró.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- Porque tú no lo viste - dijo, porque era muy fácil. Si le hubiera visto la cara no sonaría tan segura.

- Dale unos días más - trató ella. – Está tratando de dar sentido a todo esto. Lo siento, Kurt, tal vez debí haber hablado con él más de esto, lo podría haber preparado, tal vez lo hubiera tomado mejor.-

Kurt se encogió de hombros. – No tiene sentido - dijo, mirándola con rapidez antes de agregar - Estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.-

- No estoy perdiendo nada. Quiero ayudarte.-

- Pero sabes que no tiene sentido - dijo, negando un poco con la cabeza. – Sólo déjame…olvidar.-

Anne parpadeó y suavizó sus ojos mientras miraba al prisionero, miraba como estaba dispuesto a hundirse en el olvido antes que sentirse así. Sabía lo que estaba insinuando, estaba hablando del estado en que estaba cuando estaba en la institución mental años atrás. Después de un breve tiempo en detención juvenil, había quedado claro que no pertenecía más ahí y fue trasladado a un hospital psiquiátrico, en vez de ser tratado.

Había estado en un estado de catatonia durante mucho tiempo, solo mirando la nada, sin responder al mundo a su alrededor. No escuchaba lo que le dijeran, se había sumergido completamente en sí mismo. La institución lo había ayudado a salir de él, hasta que fue capaz de saber lo que había pasado. Cuando lo hizo, confesó en la corte, convenciendo a todos de que estaba completamente lúcido cuando cometió el crimen, no mostró arrepentimiento y fue devuelto al reformatorio, donde permaneció hasta que cumplió dieciocho años y otra ronda de juicos empezó a determinar su sentencia. Aún no mostraba arrepentimiento de sus acciones, eso y la frustración de su abogado no le dieron al juez ninguna opción.

Anne desde hace tiempo sospechaba que había mentido en la corte, que de hecho, no había estado completamente lúcido ese fatídico día, pero no había sido capaz de conseguir nada, así que nunca podría estar segura. Incluso tenía sospechas de que Kurt no era completamente culpable de todos esos crímenes. ¿Quién más podría ser? No tenía idea, pero por ahora solo podía mantener las sospechas. Posiblemente para siempre, si Kurt nunca hablaba.

Si él ahora retrocedía y si ella no lo pudiera regresar a la institución, entonces sería muy difícil tratarlo. No tenía acceso a las drogas que Kurt podría necesitaría, la estación no tenía la economía para adquirirlas. Debía impedir que se rindiera.

- No te puedes dar por vencido - dijo Anne, olvidándose por primera vez de tratar de convencerlo de que Blaine iba a volver.

Kurt su quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de decir - ¿Por qué tener esperanza cuando no hay nada que esperar?-

- No hagas esto ahora - casi le suplicó. – No después de todo, no después de lo lejos que hemos llegado. Incluso estoy segura de que podemos conseguir otro juicio…-

- No quiero, nunca más – admitió Kurt. – Ya he tenido suficiente de todo, ¿de acuerdo?, Sólo…sólo déjame en paz.-

- No, sabes que nunca haría eso. No mientras haya aún…-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

Estaba en un punto grave de ruptura y ella tenía que hacer algo antes de que se le resbalara de los dedos. Si ponía sus manos sobre Blaine, lo iba a sacudir hasta que su cerebro golpeara contra su cráneo, estaba tan enojada con él, estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca. Le había prometido que esto era algo que nunca haría, sin importar lo que pasara. Le había prometido que no dejaría a Kurt de repente. Kurt no necesitaba esto, no sabía cómo manejar situaciones como esta.

Blaine iba a volver, ella se aseguraría de ello. 

**888888888888888**

- ¿Qué diablos estás mirando?-

- ¿Lamentando no haberme escuchado? Te dije que era un maldito loco y que nunca deberías haberte metido con él.-

- No me hables, no estoy de humor - le espetó Blaine a Sebastián, pero a Sebastián parecía no importarle su mal humor, por que se inclino más al frente.

- Sabes, tienes suerte - siseó Sebastián. – Tienes suerte, no le diste tiempo para terminar, te habría expulsado de aquí en un minuto. Se feliz porque por fin estás fuera de esto y estás en una sola pieza.-

Blaine en lo absoluto se sentía como si estuviera en una sola pieza. – Estoy seguro de que te sientes aliviado.-

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! - asintió Sebastián, se recostó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Me siento aliviado de que finalmente estás en tus cinco sentidos y te des cuenta de que es malo.-

Blaine soltó un bufido. No había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa toda la semana, no era capaz de dejar de pensar sobre lo que había encontrado. Increíblemente todavía estaba enojado y horrorizado, "¿realmente puedes culparme?" se preguntó.

La persona por la que había desarrollado sentimientos, alguien que había atraído profundamente su atención, había matado a todas las personas cercanas a él sin ninguna razón aparente. La sola idea de aquello y las imágenes lo estaban enfermando. Se había hecho creer que el prisionero no era capaz de nada como eso y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de engañarse a sí mismo en esa medida.

Blaine no podía tratar con eso, no podía tratar con él. Nunca debió haber empezado con él en primer lugar, pensó. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, solo sería un preso normal para Blaine y Blaine solo sería un oficial de policía normal para él.

Pero las personas le palmeaban la espalda por esto, ambos, Puck y Sebastián y eso lo hacía sentir más molesto. Era un "te lo dije" que no podía soportar, un "te lo dije" que cortaba tan profundo que no podía respirar.

- ¡Blaine!-

Blaine se dio la vuelta, los ojos muy abiertos, vio a Anne salir de la puerta que daba a las escaleras. No había ninguna duda sobre donde había estado.

Su rostro parecía severo y tenía los labios apretados mientras dijo –Quiero Hablar contigo. Ahora.-

Le envió una mirada que le hizo apretar los dientes, se levantó, sintiendo como si su cuerpo entero pesara demasiado y quisiera detenerlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sebastián sacudir la cabeza lo que fuera que significara eso, no se podía tomar la molestia de tratar de averiguarlo. En su lugar, empezó a seguir a Anne hacia su oficina.

Una vez dentro, se volvió hacia él, nada lo podría preparar para la bofetada que cruzó su mejilla, no tan fuerte como para que volteara la cabeza a un lado, pero suficiente para que le ardiera. Le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó y Blaine se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había visto o escuchado a Anne enojada. Eso lo hizo querer escapar, incluso aunque él fuera mucho más alto, ella lucía mucho más poderosa enojada y eso era extrañamente intimidante. - ¿Tienes una idea de lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes la magnitud del daño que has causado? Me lo prometiste, Blaine, me prometiste que estarías aquí, no hay peor cosa que esto.-

- ¡No puedo Anne!- dijo Blaine, frotándose la frente, había conseguido un dolor de cabeza. – Lo siento, sólo no puedo.-

- Oh, si puedes y lo harás. Te necesita.-

Los ojos de Blaine se redujeron. - ¡La mierda que hace!- explotó. – Nunca lo hizo. ¡Nunca se preocupo por mí, nunca se preocupó por nadie! No tiene sentimientos - escupió las últimas palabras, resoplando.

Si tuviera algo parecido a sentimientos o conciencia, hubiera reaccionado más cuando Blaine encontró lo del crimen. Se habría tratado de explicar, mostrar algún tipo de arrepentimiento, algo de conciencia, cualquier cosa. Si le interesara Blaine, entonces se hubiera tratado de explicar, habría hecho algo más para tratar que se quedara y cuando no pudo, claramente significaba que los había asesinado sin ninguna razón, tal vez sólo por diversión. Blaine no podía soportarlo. Aún estaba siendo torturado en sus sueños por el hombre que había matado, un hombre que había matado a su propia familia y quien la gente decía que se merecía lo que sucedió. Blaine seguía sufriendo por eso, así que si Kurt no mostraba ninguna emoción de perder a su familia, ¿qué clase de persona era?

Blaine no lo conocía en absoluto, se había dado cuenta de eso.

- Justo ahora, Kurt siente más que tú - dijo Anne, cruzando sus brazos y la forma en que lo miraba hizo a Blaine apartar la vista. ¿Por qué lo tenía que mirar tan decepcionada? ¡Blaine no había hecho nada malo aquí! Podía decidir por sí mismo que clase de personas serian sus amigos. – Siente mucho más y no tiene ni idea de cómo expresar nada de eso. Blaine, ni siquiera sabe como llorar. Todo lo que conoce es la rabia y eso ya no es suficiente.-

- Exactamente - dijo Blaine tristemente. – Una emoción, eso es todo lo que tiene. Anne, no puedo seguir con esto, lo siento, pero no puedo. Es imposible.-

Anne frunció los labios. – Blaine…-

- ¡No puedo!- exclamó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. - ¡¿Cuándo obtuve tanta responsabilidad?!-

- Desde que le hiciste confiar en ti.- No levantó la voz, pero era fácil ver que estaba tan enojada como él en ese momento.

Blaine abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando algo bueno que contestar y cuando no pudo, salió de su oficina. Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la estación. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba escapar.

Lejos. 

**88888888888**

Día diez y era cada vez más difícil motivarse a sí mismo para levantarse de la cama. Nada funcionaba, nada estaba funcionando, Kurt estaba mirando el techo gris, sólo concentrándose en su respiración, tratando de no pensar en algo más que la siguiente inhalación. Se las arregló para hacer esto por bastante tiempo, hasta que casi caía en una especie de trance, casi en calma, pero luego, hubo un golpe en su puerta que lo sacó tan violentamente de su trance que su corazón dio un vuelco.

Sus ojos dieron con la puerta justo cuando Anne la cerraba detrás de ella. Gimió y se sentó, girando un poco la cabeza.

Ahora venía a verlo todos los días, estaba paranoica, pero Kurt estaba secretamente un poco agradecido. No quería volver a caer, no lo hizo, pero a veces parecía más fácil que esto, esta incertidumbre, esta constante espera y lenta tortura. Debería ser inconsciente de ello.

La mirada en el rostro de Anne le dijo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal, la siguió atentamente con la mirada cuando entró a la habitación, sacó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama. –Kurt - comenzó, mirándolo a los ojos, ya que Kurt se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada. ¿Y ahora qué? – Me temo que tengo malas noticias.-

Asintió, tratando de prepararse para lo que iba a decir, pero incapaz de imaginar lo que podría ser. No quería pensar en las opciones, que tanto podría ser una mala noticia en este momento.

- Quiero que sepas que vamos a trabajar en esto - dijo, inclinándose hacia delante para poner una mano en su rodilla. - ¿De acuerdo?-

Kurt estaba empezando a sentir un golpeteo constante en el pecho y sus músculos comenzaban a temblar bajo su piel. - ¿Dónde está Blaine?- respiró, el miedo burbujeando dentro de él y Anne suspiró, ablandando sus ojos.

- Fue transferido a la estación de su padre, en Westerville, esta mañana. Blaine ya no trabaja aquí.-

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 30! Espero sus comentarios =3 un muy fuerte abrazo, gracias por TODO!  
Nos leemos el miércoles =D **


	31. Capitulo 31

**¡Klaineeeeeers! Aquí el capítulo de hoy =) En verdad disculpen si no puedo subirles más de uno pero solo tenía listo este =( disculpen! El domingo que este libre subo dos! **

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows y sus favoritos! No se despeguen del fic por que muchos feelings se aproximan! **

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 31**

La mandíbula de Kurt se abrió a pesar de que había previsto las palabras que salieron de la boca de Anne. – Oh - suspiró y asintió lentamente. – Eso es…- cerró los ojos, - comprensible - terminó en voz baja, mientras el cuchillo en su interior giraba tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Anne, parecía triste y enojada al mismo tiempo – No había nada que pudiera hacer, traté de detenerlo.-

Kurt no lo quería escuchar. Volvió su cara hacia la pared, apretando sus puños fuertemente. – ¿Te puedes ir?- murmuró, luchando por mantener una voz clara. - Quiero estar solo.-

Podía sentir las dudas de Anne. – No sé si eso sea una buena idea…-

- Vete - siseó. – Déjame solo maldita sea.-

La escuchó suspirar fuertemente, pero él conocía ese sonido, el que siempre hacía antes de darse por vencida.

- Muy bien - dijo lentamente, como si no estuviera segura de que debería hacerlo – Regresare más tarde ¿de acuerdo?- alargó su mano para tocar su cara pero él la apartó.

- No me toques - advirtió, Anne suspiró una vez más y regresó su mano con un tranquilo asentimiento.

Se le había permitido tocar a Kurt desde hace tiempo, no le gustaba nada que ahora retrocediera, pero simplemente tenía que esperar y ver como manejaría esto.

- Trata de mantener la calma ¿de acuerdo? Respira.- Dudó un poco más antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño bote de pastillas de color blanco. – Te daré unas de estas, tómalas, ¿de acuerdo? Es un tranquilizante muy suave, no te hará dormir ni nada de eso, sólo te calmaran.-

Dejó una pequeña píldora sobre la mesita de noche y luego salió de la habitación con cautela, no del todo cómoda por dejarlo solo después de una noticia como esta pero ella no podía obligarle a soportar su presencia tampoco; nunca había sido buena idea porque Kurt no hablaba cuando se sentía forzado.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de su terapeuta, Kurt dejo escapar el aliento que tenía reprimido, un tembloroso respiro. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba adormecido, porque no podía sentir su cuerpo en absoluto.

No quería creer que Blaine se había ido, que ya no trabajaba aquí, pero podía sentir que era verdad. Había un vacío en el edificio que parecía que lo aplastaba. El silencio era abrumador, su sonido era tan fuerte que presionaba contra sus tímpanos en un chillido agudo.

- No - se escuchó susurrar, con los puños apretados, las venas resaltaban. - ¡No, no, no!- cogió la almohada detrás de su espalda y la tiró a través de la habitación. No había hecho un ruido satisfactorio pero no había nada más próximo para lanzar.

Sus ojos revolotearon sobre la píldora en la mesita de noche, pero sólo la visión de ella le hizo arder en ira. Ya no quería el medicamento para controlarse.

Tenía las manos apretadas con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a sentir la sangre brotar entre sus dedos, pero no sentía ningún dolor, estaba adormecido.

Se levantó, se dirigió hacia la cómoda y arrancó violentamente todos los cajones, arrojándolos al otro lado de la habitación. Cegado por un dolor que no podía reconocer como tal, distinguió la camisa que había usado para Blaine, la de aquella vez. Cayó de rodillas junto a ella, la recogió y la rasgo por la costura, satisfecho con el ruido que hizo, como si estuviera gritando. Imaginó que era la piel de Blaine la que estaba desgarrando, casi se echó a reír histéricamente ante la imagen en su cabeza.

Cuando la camisa estaba desgarrada en pedazos tan pequeños como era posible sin usar tijeras, Kurt se sintió completamente agotado. Se detuvo y exhaló, su visión se hizo borrosa mientras miraba fijamente hacia delante, tratando de enfocarse. La habitación empezó a girar más y más fuerte, Kurt cerró los ojos, apretándolos; antes de que cayera de lado, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó su visión aún era borrosa, parpadeó fuertemente. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama y se sorprendió cuando levantó los brazos, encontrándolos libres. Miró hacia abajo, sólo para estar seguro, y como él había pensado, no estaba atado.

Tampoco creía haber sido drogado, pero por alguna razón era difícil decirlo.

- Sólo dormiste.-

Su cabeza se giró y sus ojos se posaron en Anne, quien lo estaba mirando con sus ojos suaves haciéndolo sentir completamente patético. ¿Se había desmayado?

- Sin embargo sólo fue por un par de horas.-

Kurt sólo se limitó a asentir y cerró los ojos de nuevo. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarlo en paz?

- ¿Estás bien? No tomaste la pastilla anoche. Si lo hubieras hecho, no habrías perdido el conocimiento.-

- Estoy excelente.-

- No seas así.-

- ¿Así como?-

Anne suspiró y Kurt mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No quería ver su rostro, no quería ver nada en absoluto. Sólo quería dormir porque, al menos, no podía pensar mientras estaba dormido.

Se hizo el dormido, Anne probablemente no se lo creyó, pero no dijo nada. Sólo lo miraba, Kurt lo sentía, sentía sus ojos sobre él.

Finalmente escuchó que se puso de pie y un ligero roce de tela, luego se escucho el ruido característico de los de los botones de un celular al ser oprimidos antes de que saliera de la celda. 

**8888888888888**

1 llamada perdida.

3 llamadas perdidas.

10 llamadas perdidas.

16 llamadas perdidas, 5 mensajes de texto.

Blaine apagó su celular y lo tiro al sofá después del quinto mensaje de texto en una hora, consiguiendo una extraña mirada de su madre. Su teléfono había estado sonando casi sin parar durante días.

- ¿Vas a decirnos que pasó allí?- le preguntó, mirándolo de cerca.

Blaine simplemente negó con la cabeza, su madre suspiró. Parecía decepcionada y eso era lo peor. Ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba, no tenía derecho a estar decepcionada.

- Bueno, no es que tu padre no esté contento con tu decisión - dijo – Pero estamos preocupados, Este repentino cambio…no es común en ti.-

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo se rasco distraídamente la costura de sus pantalones vaqueros. – Sólo necesitaba un cambio, supongo - respondió al fin – Necesitaba más que hacer.-

Su madre no parecía convencida, pero asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su respuesta porque sabía que era todo lo que iba a obtener de su hijo.

Blaine aún no había comenzado a trabajar, pero tan pronto como los tramites de su traslado estuvieran listos, empezaría y no podía esperar. Se iba a volver loco en casa, sobre todo porque sus padres trataban de hacerle decir lo que había sucedido, eso era agotador.

- Tu teléfono ha estado sonando todo el tiempo desde que llegaste aquí y no lo has cogido ni una vez - dijo después su madre - ¿Seguro que no estás metido en algún tipo de problema?-

- ¿Qué tipo de problema podría ser?- Blaine se levantó del sofá, estaba empezando a molestarse por el husmeo de su madre – Voy a salir - decidió – No me esperes.-

- Blaine, espera…-

Pero Blaine salió de allí antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, agarró una sudadera con capucha, las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa. Aspiró el aire frío mientras caminaba hacia su auto, aliviado cundo el golpeteo en su cabeza se detuvo un poco.

Sólo necesitaba alejarse de sus padres por unas horas. Necesitaba dejar de pensar sobre el hecho de que se había ido, de que prácticamente había escapado como un cobarde, ¿pero, qué podía haber hecho? Ya no era capaz de manejarlo. La estación era muy pequeña, se sentía sofocado y claustrofóbico, sólo necesita alejarse; un nuevo y fresco comienzo donde nadie lo conociera en absoluto. Tendría a su padre como jefe, pero ese era un precio pequeño a pagar en comparación con la alternativa.

Trató de no pensar en la persona que había dejado atrás mientras ponía su coche en marcha, pero eso estaba cerca de ser imposible. Su estómago se retorcía ante su recuerdo, en más de un sentido, apretó los dientes mientras se dirigía a la carretera principal.

Lo que no podía manejar era que Kurt era un asesino a sangre fría, que había terminado con la vida de la gente que le importaba. Si pudo hacer eso, pensó Blaine, no tenía garantías de que Kurt no se lo haría a él también. Diablos, ya lo había intentado una vez. Recordó cuando Kurt tenía una pistola apuntando contra su cuello y la ira se encendió en su interior. ¿Era eso lo que le había hecho a Rachel?

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, arrancándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos. Lo sacó y miró la pantalla. El número era familiar porque era el número que le había llamado desde que se fue. Podía adivinar de quien se trataba.

Molesto, aceptó la llamada - ¿Qué?- ladró a la línea, atrapando el celular entre el hombro y la oreja mientras manejaba. Sabía que no debería estar al teléfono y manejando al mismo tiempo, pero ya era suficiente. Estaba cansado del acoso de Anne a su teléfono.

- Blaine, soy yo, soy…-

- Anne - concluyó Blaine, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- No has tomado mis llamadas.-

- He estado ocupado - fue al grano.

- Mira - dijo Anne. – Entiendo que estás decepcionado, pero…-

- ¿Algo más?- preguntó Blaine con frialdad, interrumpiéndola, escuchó un suspiro en el otro extremo.

- Yo sólo…-

- Lo dejé - dijo Blaine. – No tengo nada más que ver con esto, deja de acosarme.- Blaine terminó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono al asiento del pasajero con un gruñido, las manos apretadas contra el volante. Apretó fuertemente los dientes.

Podía llamarle todo lo que quisiera, él había hecho todo esto, iba a empezar de nuevo. Iba a olvídalo todo, iba a olvidar que había vivido y trabajado en esa pequeña ciudad. Iba a olvidar toda acerca de Puck, Sebastián y las otras personas, pero sobre todo, iba a olvidarse de Kurt.

Una aguda punzada corrió atreves de él, apretó las manos, no podía más; hasta que reconoció el edificio que estaba buscando, un pequeño bar.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, pensó, un trago o dos para opacar el agudo sentimiento de culpa que no quería sentir. No tenía nada de que sentirse culpable.

Detuvo el auto, salió y se dirigió a paso decidido hacia la barra.

No era el bar más grande al que había ido, estaba un poco lejos del centro de la ciudad, pero estaba lleno y había una pequeña pista de baile donde la gente estaba bailando unos con otros bajo el sucio techo.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la barra y pidió lo más fuerte que tenían, sin importar lo que fuera, se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los altos taburetes.

Obtuvo un pequeño vaso frente a él y pronto algo era vertido en el, de una botella, se lo bebió de inmediato y pidió al cantinero que lo llenara de nuevo. Vio al camarero, un tipo probablemente de treinta años, quien levanto una ceja.

- ¿Terminaron mal?- pregunto el camarero haciendo conversación mientras llenaba su vaso, Blaine le lanzó una dura mirada.

- Cállate - gruñó y se bebió el vaso una vez más.

El camarero soltó una humorística risa, probablemente para las conversaciones así, llenado su vaso una vez más y se fue al otro extremo de la barra para limpiar la superficie con un trapo un poco sucio.

A Blaine no le importaba lo patético que se veía, necesitaba ahogar este sentimiento. La culpa, la ira, el dolor. No quería sentir nada, prefería ser anestesiado por el alcohol. 

**8888888888888**

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Anne una hora después.

Le había dado una hora para descansar, una hora para dormir si lo quería. Esta era la tercera vez que lo visitaba en un día, pero no se sentía cómoda dejándolo solo por tanto tiempo cuando estaba así. Podría aferrarse demasiado en las mismas cosas una y otra vez hasta que se perdiera y confundiera.

Kurt estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas y la cabeza inclinada. Sabía que ella no sería feliz con su respuesta pero no tenía nada más que ofrecer. – No siento nada - dijo, porque era verdad. No sentía nada, era como si todo se hubiera ido.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Puedes tratar de ponerle un nombre?-

- No puedo.- No sabría cómo explicar lo del cuchillo de todos modos, estaba allí. Ahora era más constante, por lo general no era así. Había sido constante sólo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo y lo había llevado al hospital psiquiátrico, porque hacía cosa extrañas con su cabeza. También el cuchillo, por lo general, lo hacía estallar pero ahora ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de la ira, por lo que no sabía qué hacer con él.

- Sí, tú puedes.-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, estaba seguro de que no podía. El cuchillo estaba tan profundo para pensar correctamente, estaba tan profundo que incluso le impedía tener la energía para estallar contra ella. – Estoy….solo - dijo antes de poder contenerse.

- Eso no es nada - dijo Anne casi inmediatamente – Eso es bueno.-

Kurt gruñó en voz baja - ¿Bueno?-

- Es bueno que estés tratando de nombrarlo - explicó. – Entonces podemos tratar de hacer algo al respecto.-

- Más medicamentos- dijo Kurt con sequedad – Siento que es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en estos momentos. Es tan malo.-

- Los medicamentos no pueden arreglar la soledad - dijo en voz baja - ¿Tienes miedo de lo que va a pasar si Blaine no está aquí?-

Kurt no dijo nada por varios segundos pero al final asintió con la cabeza, aunque sea un poco.

Sí, lo estaba. 

**8888888888888**

Blaine tenía un agradable zumbido pero estaba lejos de ser el adormecimiento al que quería sentir, y fue por eso que se mantuvo tomando.

- ¿Solo esta noche?-

Blaine volvió su cabeza hacia la derecha con mucha dificultad y sus ojos se posaron en una mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. Le sonreía suavemente y Blaine se encontró mirando hacia ella con la boca estúpidamente abierta.

- Tú…te pareces…a…- apenas pudo articular cuando entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, teniendo problemas para enfocar correctamente. Su cabello corto y castaño, obviamente teñido, caía sobres sus ojos cristal y maquillados de una forma muy familiar, a Blaine se le oprimió el estómago. Miró rápidamente hacia abajo para tomar su siguiente trago. Por un momento su rostro se convirtió en el de Kurt y ahora sintió como si lo tuviera sentado a un lado. Como un fantasma que lo perseguía, culpándolo.

Me dejaste.

- Soy Lynne - continuó la mujer, al parecer no se desanimó por su falta de entusiasmo. Blaine apenas registró el nombre en su mente, ralamente no le importaba.

- ¿Solo esta noche?- repitió.

Lo prometiste.

La miró de nuevo y su rostro empezó a transformarse de nuevo en el de Kurt, entonces se levantó. – Lo siento - le dijo, en realidad no lo sentía y rápidamente se alejó. No importaba lo duro que tratara de olvidarlo, siempre regresaba a su mente. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado pero soñaba con él cada noche y cada noche dormía con lágrimas ardientes en sus ojos. 

**8888888888888**

Kurt no podía dormir.

Su cerebro estaba demasiado despierto, demasiado activo, pensamientos borrosos e inconclusos que no entendía a simple vista, se arremolinaban en su cabeza. También tenía miedo de que si dormía, soñaría. Soñaría esos sueños que lo hacían despertar gritando, no quería eso de nuevo, no cuando casi habían desaparecido.

Sabía que Anne estaba preocupada, estaba tan preocupada que había quitado el espejo, tuvo que desatornillarlo de la pared, temerosa de que pudiera herirse con él. Pensó que era ridículo, pero no se había molestado en quejarse.

No sabía cuántos días habían pasado. Siete, tal vez diez. Ya no llevaba el conteo del tiempo pero sabía que era Enero. Fue año nuevo y casi era Junio. En seis meses sería Junio. Sería verano y…

El cuchillo se retorció tanto, que finalmente su mente se borró.

Mientras tanto, también la mente de Blaine estaba en blanco mientras llevaba a alguna rubia sin nombre a su auto. Estaba colgando de él, tropezando en los tacones. Ella era todo lo que no quería, por eso la llevaba con él. Rubia, baja estatura, ojos verdes , risueña y feliz. Era perfecta, era todo lo que necesitaba para olvidar.

- Oh, lindo coche - dijo con una risita borracha mientras Blaine abría el asiento de atrás y ambos se subieron con torpeza en el interior, ambos demasiado borrachos como para controlar sus extremidades.

Blaine la besó. Sabía a cigarrillos, lápiz labial sabor cereza y alcohol, trató de no sentirse asqueado. Tan pronto como fue posible se acomodó arriba de ella, mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus muslos desnudos tratando de no pensar en él, en cómo se sentía tenerlo en esa misma posición, que le permitiera tenerlo debajo de él para relajarse y entregársele. Pensó en como su calmada y reducida erección decía más que los fuertes y desagradables gemidos de la chica.

Después, cuando la chica se había ido y estaba solo, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por varios días, finalmente cayeron.

Le dolía todo y se preguntaba cuándo iba a parar por fin.

Ya no quería ver a Kurt, ¿entonces por qué se sentía así?

Su teléfono vibró con fuerza dentro de su bolsillo, en el fondo de su mente sabía que tenía que ser importante si alguien estaba llamándolo a las 3 AM, pero no lo cogería. De todos modos, estaba muy borracho para una conversación coherente.

No mucho después, se desmayó en la parte trasera de su auto, su teléfono seguía sonando. 

**88888888888**

Blaine parpadeo con fuerza, abriendo los ojos. Se sentía desorientado y tenía un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza, al principio, no entendía lo que pudo haberlo despertado porque su cuerpo se sentía como si pudiera haber dormido por el resto del año, pero después, había varios golpes fuertes en la ventana y una voz que le gritaba - ¡Oye! ¡Oye, despierta!-

Gimiendo, Blaine se incorporó, su cuerpo dolía por haber dormido en un espacio tan reducido, abrió la puerta para revelar al cantinero de la noche anterior. No parecía divertido.

- No puedes dormir aquí - dijo – Vete a casa.-

Blaine estaba seguro de que aún estaba un poco tomado, aunque parecía que ya era de día, pero le asintió al camarero sólo para que se alejara y cuando lo hizo, Blaine dejó caer su cuerpo contra los asientos.

Se sentía como una mierda y beber no lo había ayudado en nada como él había pensado que lo haría.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 31! Nos leemos el viernes!**

**Subí una imagen sobre lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos, se encuentra en mi twitter Gravs98**

**Espero sus comentarios! No me maten =c**

**Los ADORA con el alma…**

**Sofi 3**


	32. Capitulo 32

**¡Hola Prisioners! (¿les gusta el nombre? A mi muchísimo=)) ¿Cómo están? Les traigo la actualización del día =) Este capítulo… bueno, para mí fue una mezcla de emociones, no sé si pedirles que lleven sus pañuelos mientras leen… **

**Pasando a otras cositas, MIL MIL MIL MIL MIL MILLONES MIL MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS 360 REVIEWS! Wow son increíbles, nunca me imaginé que la historia tendría tantos seguidores, para serles honesta yo iba a cancelar el fic en los primeros capítulos pero GRACIAS a su GRAN GRAN APOYO aquí estamos! **

**Okaay, no los entretengo más..**

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 32**

Ningún mes había pasado tan lento como este enero, pensó Blaine mientras estaba sentado en su nuevo espacio de trabajo, mirando el calendario colgado en la pared, completamente agotado.

Había tanto que hacer aquí, era como si la gente fuera robada y golpeada a cada segundo de cada día y los niños de Westerville parecían fuera de control, al menos para Blaine. Nunca había visto nada igual, las llamadas prácticamente llovían y la gente corría de ida y vuelta casi constantemente.

No era una estación y prisión combinada, sólo era una estación de policía, la prisión estaba alrededor de un kilometro de distancia y se podía pensar que había menos cosas que hacer, pero no era así.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que tenía que hacer y lo mucho que tenía para distraerlo, el mes había pasado ridículamente lento y casi se sentía como si estuviera fuera de sí, sólo estando suspendido y limitándose a mirar a su cuerpo hacer las formas automáticamente. Se sentía hueco y vacío, pero al menos había dejado de beber después de entrar a trabajar, no quería convertirse en una de esas personas.

- Blaine.-

Blaine levantó la mirada, viendo a su padre (su jefe) de pie frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Te encargaste del caso de vandalismo?- preguntó. Blaine asintió.

- Lo hice con Rob. Eran sólo unos niños, de apenas quince años, les di a sus padres la multa.-

James asintió - Muy bien. Bien. Buen trabajo hijo - Le dirigió una sonrisa a Blaine y otro asentimiento antes de alejarse, dejando a Blaine un poco sorprendido. Siempre lo estaba cuando su padre tenía ese ánimo y últimamente lo tenía demasiado.

Después de cambiarse a esta estación y comenzar a trabajar, su padre había sido mucho más agradable que de costumbre. Claro que no se llevaban bien estando encerrados en la casa, pero en realidad era bastante agradable trabajar con él. Nunca lo había esperado, pero suponía que su padre estaba feliz de que finalmente "había hecho lo correcto" y se había trasladado aquí. Blaine estaba un poco molesto por eso, pero no lo comentó, porque sabía que sólo se convertiría en una gran pelea que dejaría su relación tensa de nuevo.

Después de tener que salir a la calle una vez más, para terminar con una pelea violenta de una pareja que se golpeaban hasta la muerte con un par de sartenes, Blaine era libre de irse a casa. El día había sido largo y lento pero, finalmente, se podía ir.

Abrió su auto, de repente su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó, miró hacia la pantalla y sus cejas se alzaron.

Puck llamando.

No había tenido ninguna llamada de su anterior lugar de trabajo en una semana, pensó que Anne por fin se había dado por vencida, ¿pero había hecho que Puck ahora lo hiciera por ella? ¿No pensó que tenía su número? Blaine presionó sus labios y se debatió entre tomarla o no, hasta que decidió no hacerlo, terminó la llamada y regresó el celular a su bolsillo.

Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mejor, no quería sentirse mal de nuevo.  
Casi todos los días se las arregló muy bien sin sus pensamientos fugaces del pequeño pueblo, lo peor era en la noche, cuando estaba solo y en silencio. Entonces los pensamientos regresaban y a veces se sorprendía a si mismo preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, pero por supuesto que lo hizo. 

**88888888888888**

Era el final de la primera semana de febrero y finalmente sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo habían logrado descubrir donde solía trabajar.

- ¡Blaine!- Rob, el nuevo amigo de Blaine, caminó hacia él con el cabello hasta los hombros recogido en su habitual cola baja de caballo –Blaine ¿Por qué no me dijiste que solías trabajar en la estación de Backer?-

Blaine se heló de inmediato - Bueno, ¿qué hay con eso?- preguntó y se alejó de él, colgando su chaqueta en la pared. No quería tener esta conversación.

- ¿Qué hay con eso?- los ojos de Rob sobresalían de su cabeza mientras seguía a Blaine atreves de la sala y las oficinas - Ellos tienen a uno de los presos más temidos de Lima encerrado allí. Es prácticamente famoso en esta línea de trabajo, no me digas que no sabes eso.-

Blaine soltó un bufido y se sentó en su escritorio mientras Rob se sentaba en el suyo justo al lado de Blaine. Todavía lo miraba expectante - Sí, lo he escuchado - dijo firmemente.

- ¿Y bien?- Rob levantó ambas cejas expectante - ¿Vas a contarme al respecto? Quiero saber, ¿cómo es? Es verdad que…-

- Lo que sea que escucharas, nada es cierto - dijo Blaine sin mucha importancia. Definitivamente no quería tener esta conversación.

- ¿Nada de eso? Ni siquiera…-

- Nada de eso.-

- Pero…- Rob parecía confundido - ¿Qué hizo?-

Blaine escribió su contraseña en la computadora, con tal fuerza que las teclas casi se salían -Asesinato - dijo, su estómago se oprimió con sólo decir esa palabra. Sin embargo, la reacción de Rob no fue la que había pensado que sería.

- Sí, obviamente, pero ¿qué más?-

Blaine parpadeó y finalmente levantó la vista - ¿Qué?-

- Es obvio que es asesinato - dijo en tono impaciente - ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?-

- Es… ¿Qué…?- Blaine tartamudeó, luego hubo un largo silencio por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo Rob podía decir eso? ¿Cómo lo podía tomar a la ligera? Pero algo dentro de Blaine estaba cambiando, luego lo golpeó fuerte, muy fuerte - Tienes razón - susurró al final y dirigió sus ojos al escritorio de nuevo. Su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora - Tienes toda la razón - dijo, sorprendido por lo que estaba meditando.

Rob tenía razón. Por supuesto que era asesinato, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Y Blaine lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio y al principio lo aceptó, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su relación se hacía más profunda y ya no quería creerlo.

- ¿Te sorprenderías si te dijera que mató a sus padres y a su mejor amiga?- preguntó Blaine en voz baja.

- En realidad no - Rob respondió honestamente - ¿Eso es lo que hizo, Blaine?-

Blaine asintió, frotándose la adolorida frente, dándose cuenta de que también debería haber sabido eso. Su reacción había sido demasiado dura, demasiado extrema e ignorante - Es demasiado tarde - murmuró para sí mismo más que para Rob. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba equivocado. Incluso si regresara para ver a Kurt, no serviría de nada. Probablemente estaba enojado con él, probablemente lo odiaba y no quería volver a verlo.

De todos modos, Blaine no estaba seguro de si alguna vez podría enfrentar a Kurt de nuevo, no después de todo esto. No sabría qué decir, como actuar, que esperar. No se atrevería a regresar, no después de un mes. Probablemente lo mejor para todos era que no se volvieran a ver, Blaine no dejaría de ver el asesino en Kurt. Su estómago se apretó de una manera incomoda ante la idea de no volver a ver a Kurt, incluso, aunque se había prometido durante todo el mes que no lo echaría de menos. Lo hizo, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir nunca más.

Sin embargo, extrañaba al Kurt que él conocía, extrañaba al Kurt que él había hecho, que había conjurado. ¿Había conocido al verdadero Kurt? ¿Tenía la fuerza? ¿La tenia para conocer a esa persona? ¿Tenía la fuerza para conocer a un asesino?

Rob aparentemente sintió que algo estaba mal, porque se retracto del tema de su antiguo lugar de trabajo y de Kurt. Blaine quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, sin hacer ningún trabajo en realidad. Hasta que, pasada una hora, fue despertado de su profundo pensamiento por su teléfono que sonaba con fuerza por toda la oficina.

Un poco avergonzado por la melodía de Katy Perry que salía de su teléfono, Blaine aceptó rápidamente la llamada antes de mirar la pantalla y se puso en camino fuera de la oficina mientras la otra persona al lado de la línea hablaba.

- Hola Blaine, soy Sebastián.-

Blaine se congeló a mitad de su camino fuera de la oficina - ¿Sebastián?- habló con cuidado, como si hubiera escuchado mal, aunque sabía que no lo había hecho - ¿Por qué me llamas?- preguntó confundido.

Escuchó suspirar a Sebastián - Sabes porque - dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera en un lugar donde no podía hablar en voz alta, como una iglesia o una biblioteca.

- Yo no…- Blaine se detuvo cuando algo fuerte corrió a través de él, algo que se sentía como mucho terror - Sebastián, ¿qué…?- caminó fuera de la oficina, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la estación, alejándose del alcance auditivo de todos - ¿Qué está pasando?-

Sebastián volvió a suspirar - Está mal aquí, tío - dijo, aun hablando en voz baja. - Está realmente mal.-

El dolor agudo y el miedo apareció de nuevo, Blaine apretó su teléfono como si fuera un salvavidas - ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó una vez más, con miedo a la respuesta.

- En realidad no lo sé - dijo Sebastián. – Pero creo que eres el único que puede arreglarlo.-

- ¿Arreglar qué?- preguntó Blaine desesperado - ¡Deja de hablar en códigos por unos minutos y dime directamente cual es el maldito problema!-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Blaine estaba seguro que iba a gritar si Sebastán no decía nada - Blaine, es Kurt. - dijo finalmente y Blaine asintió, dejando escapar un suspiró tembloroso a través de sus labios semi abiertos. Se lo había imaginado, pero no lo hacía más fácil de escuchar - No sé ni que decirte, no lo puedo explicar… Es sólo… Da miedo, me asusta.-

Blaine casi reía, pero no lo hizo. - Siempre te ha asustado.-

Sebastián lo sorprendió con lo que dijo a continuación - Esto no es gracioso - espetó. - Dejó de ser divertido hace un mes. ¿Por qué diablos no has contestado las llamadas de nadie? ¿No se te ocurrió que podría ser algo importante cuando Puck empezó a llamarte?-

Blaine no sabía que decir. ¿En realidad Puck lo había llamado por su cuenta? Exactamente ¿qué había pasado con Kurt? – ¿Por qué lo quieres ayudar?- preguntó Blaine, con la esperanza de darle sentido a todo esto - Pensé que tú…-

- Blaine, me convertí en oficial de policía por que quería salvar vidas- Sebastián medio espetó de nuevo - Y esto, justo aquí, no se están salvando vidas. Es todo lo contrario a eso. De acuerdo, tal vez lo odio, pero ya no puedo ver más esto, está mal. Nadie quiere hacer nada al respecto, el jefe se niega. Anne está fuera de sí, tío. Es una locura.-

- ¿Qué está pasando?-

- ¡KURT!- exclamó Sebastián arto. - ¡Kurt! ¿No estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? Está perdido, su mejoría se ha ido. El jefe se niega a buscarle ayuda de otra parte y Anne no puede hacer nada, no tiene autoridad.-

Blaine bajo la mirada, los ojos le ardían - Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- susurró - Quiero decir… No puedo…-

Sebastián dio un grito frustrado que sobresaltó a Blaine - ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Está así por tu culpa! No sé qué carajo pasó entre ustedes dos y para ser honesto ya no me importa, pero le hiciste algo. ¿De acuerdo? Lo estoy admitiendo. Y ahora que te fuiste, es sólo… Anne piensa que puedes ayudar - agregó, cambiando el rumbo - Está segura de que puedes ayudar. Cree que si te ve, él podría, no sé, no soy psiquiatra, no me hagas explicarlo.-

Blaine trató de contener las lágrimas, apretó los dientes - ¿Cuándo me necesita Anne allí?- susurró, tragando el nudo en su garganta. Estaba temblando, apenas podía sostener el teléfono.

- El mes pasado.- 

**88888888888**

Blaine no se molestó en decirle a su padre que se iba, simplemente tomó su coche y se fue. Condujo más rápido que el límite de velocidad, pero no le tomó la menor importancia. Una frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Nunca debí haberme ido.

Nunca debió haberse ido. Debería haberlo pensado más, debería haber esperado, debería haber hablado con alguien de ello. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, no se puede cambiar el pasado.

No se puede cambiar el pasado.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó y golpeó el volante, haciendo que la bocina sonara - ¡Maldita sea!

Estaba aterrorizado de regresar, estaba aterrorizado de lo que iba a ver, cagado de miedo era probablemente el término correcto. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si Sebastián podía ver más allá, probablemente él también. Estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de mirar más allá del expediente criminal de Kurt, pero si lo que Sebastián dijo era verdad, entonces tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No quería ser responsable de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en esa estación.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo, el miedo se apodero de su interior. ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Oh Dios! Agarró el teléfono y aceptó la llamada - ¿Sí?- casi se quedo sin aliento en la línea.

- ¿Dónde estás?- era Anne.

Blaine hecho un rápido vistazo a su alrededor - A veinte minutos. Anne, lo siento yo…-

- No te molestes - dijo - Yo no necesito escucharlo, Kurt sí.-

Blaine asintió, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían una vez más - Tienes razón - murmuró. - ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó con cuidado y el suspiro de Anne fue tan desesperanzado que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

- No come - dijo con otro suspiro - Él no… No he sido capaz de hacerlo decir una palabra en una semana.-

Los intestinos de Blaine se retorcieron.

- Leíste su expediente, ¿cierto?- le preguntó y Blaine hizo un pequeño sonido para confirmarlo - Bueno entonces deberías haber sabido más, que dejarlo en un momento como este- Dijo, sonando más enojada que antes. Blaine bajó la cabeza avergonzado pero no lo suficiente para perder de vista la carretera - Él es…- continuó Anne. - ¿Realmente sabes lo que no puede manejar?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Blaine preguntó en voz baja, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tener un episodio psicótico? ¿Cual emoción?-

Blaine negó con la cabeza - No sé - dijo - ¿Odio, dolor…?- comenzó a manejar de nuevo, finalmente viendo señales que le indicaban que casi llegaba.

- Eso es - dijo Anne, antes de que pudiera sugerir algo más - Dolor. Se llena de una rabia ciega por que no conoce otra manera de manejarlo, no puede expresarse en la forma que tú y yo podemos. Pero cuando se vuelve demasiado, la ira ya no lo ayuda. Prefiere no sentir nada, ¿entiendes?- se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar - Lo que realmente no puede manejar es la tristeza.-

Blaine sintió un sinnúmero de emociones a través de él mientras Anne decía esas últimas palabras, incluso quince minutos después de haber colgado aun resonaban en su mente.  
¿Podría ser así realmente? ¿Si hubiera…?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y apagó el auto, ya estaba allí. Era ahora o nunca.

Se bajó del coche como a cámara lenta y miró el alto edificio de ladrillos. Parecía embrujado, fue lo primero que percibió. Las barras sobre las ventanas, se veían horribles desde aquí abajo, rápidamente buscó la habitación de Kurt. Se veía exactamente igual a las demás, con los barrotes y las cortinas viejas hechas jirones colgando inertes dese arriba. Trató de ver si podía encontrar algún movimiento, pero estaba demasiado alto.

Convocando todo el coraje que le quedaba se dirigió hacia los escalones de piedra que dirigían a la puerta. Sus paso eran fuertes sobre la nieve, crujientes y chirriantes como uñas en una pizarra, lo que lo hizo estremecer.

Se sorprendió de ver que el interior de la estación lucia exactamente igual que como la había dejado, sin los adornos de navidad, por supuesto. Los rostros se volvieron de inmediato hacia él, Finn, Santana, Puck, Sebastián todos lo miraron con una dura expresión, Blaine tragó saliva. No sabía que decirles, se sentía fuera de lugar, además de un poco avergonzado.

- Hola- dijo Puck finalmente, Blaine le regresó el saludo, a pesar de que resulto inaudible.

- Yo sólo… voy a…- Se detuvo con torpeza, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras. Quería salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido, era demasiado incomodo.

- Espera- Puck se levantó y se dirigió hacia él -Ya no trabajas más aquí, es posible que necesites estas- Sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo, a lo que Blaine casi se pegó con la mano en la frente. Por supuesto. Llaves. Ya no trabajaba aquí, por supuesto que necesitaba llaves. Las tomó con agradecimiento y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar y en su lugar miró hacia el pasillo de al lado, que dirigía a la oficina del jefe, los baños del personal y un pequeño armario de escobas.

Escuchó voces procedentes del interior de la oficina del Jefe Backer. La puerta estaba entreabierta, Blaine curiosamente se adentró en el pasillo, caminando en silencio para que sus zapatos no crujieran. No miró en el interior, no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto escuchando, por lo que se quedó detrás de la puerta, silencioso como un ratón, escuchando.

Lo primero que escucho fue la voz de Anne, estaba muy enojada.

- No es humano - dijo - No puedes mantenerlo aquí.-

- Creo que podemos - el jefe o la Dragón como algunos la llamaban, dijo con frialdad.

- Teníamos un gran avance - Anne sonaba casi a punto de llorar - Estaba progresando y creo que hubiera dicho la verdad. Tiene que ir a la clínica para que pueda obtener la ayuda que él…-

- Tenemos la verdad - dijo la Dragón, interrumpiendo a Anne - Y la verdad es que Kurt Hummel es un asesino en serie a sangre fría y eso es todo lo que hay. Confesó, una y otra vez. La llamada verdad que estás buscando no está allí.-

- No habla - Anne hablaba con los dientes apretados, era el tono más enojado que le había escuchado - ¡No come, no duerme, no hace nada, no puedes mantenerlo aquí, probablemente hasta es ilegal!-

- No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer en mi propia estación - siseó la Dragón, Blaine contuvo la respiración, con miedo de ser atrapado ya que sonaba como las mujeres se habían acercado a la puerta - Esto no es algo que tú puedas decid…-

- Yo soy su terapeuta - exclamó Anne, de seguro golpeando la mesa por un fuerte sonido salió de la habitación, como una mano abierta contra la suave madera. Blaine casi fue golpeado en la cara con la puerta, que después fue cerrada desde su interior, dejándolo de pie con los ojos muy abiertos.

Observó la desesperación de Anne, finalmente dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Estaba en shock. ¿En realidad estaba tan mal? Lo había escuchado de Sebastián y Anne por teléfono, pero escucharlo así ponía las cosas en una perspectiva diferente.

Esto era malo. ¿Era su culpa? Ahora, verdaderamente asustado, Blaine abandonó el pequeño corredor y volvió a las escaleras. Caminando hasta allá se sentía como caminando hacia su perdición, pues no sabía que esperar.

Se aclaro la garganta mientras se acercaba al piso correcto. Se sentía extraño, estando aquí con su ropa normal y sin uniforme, se sentía muy extraño. Sabía lo que Kurt le hubiera hecho si hubiera venido luciendo así unos meses atrás. Se habría reído y le pondría nombres, probablemente se burlaría de él días y días, pero ahora Blaine tenía la sensación de que Kurt no lo haría en absoluto.

Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la celda treinta y dos. Se sentía un poco enfermo y no sabía por qué. Quería correr, pero sabía que no podía. Estaba aquí y tenía que afrontarlo. Ahora era tiempo de afrontar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, luego miro en la habitación.

A primera vista, Kurt parecía normal y Blaine casi sonrió porque era realmente bueno volver a verlo, pero Blaine pronto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama, no era una posición inusual para Kurt, pero estaba mirando hacia abajo con una mirada distante. Se balanceaba hacia tras y hacia delante muy ligeramente y sus labios se movían. Blaine agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que estaba murmurando y al reconocer la canción, experimentó un escalofrió que le erizó cada pelo en su cuerpo.

- …voy a comprar un ruiseñor – Kurt susurró en tono de canto - Y si ese ruiseñor no canta, Kurt te va a comprar un anillo de diamantes.-

El corazón de Blaine se apretó dolorosamente ante la lamentable visión. Sabía que esto era su culpa, el colapso mental de Kurt fue causado por él, porque se fue, lagrimas casi brotaban de sus ojos mientras miraba a Kurt murmurar la canción una y otra vez.

- Calla, pequeño bebe, no digas una palabra…-

Blaine se apartó de la puerta, las manos colgando a sus costados, se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

No debería haber entrado en la celda por primera vez. Si hubiera sabido que esto huera ocurrido, nunca lo habría hecho. Kurt nunca había estado completamente bien, pero no había estado tan enfermo. Casi se había comportado con normalidad y ahora Blaine se sentía tan culpable que casi no lo podía soportar.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

**¡Entraaaaaa ya Blaineeee! **

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 32! Por cierto, el 33 está dividido en 2 partes así que el domingo subiré esas 2 partes =) **

**Me comentaron si vi el capitulo 100 de Glee y ¡POR SUPUESTO! Estuvo sorprendente, fue grandioso ver a todos juntos de nuevo, aun que nos falto nuestro altote =(**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Un abrazote y un beso mis Prisioners3**


	33. Capitulo 33 Parte l

**¡Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? Aquí está la actualización del día…**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos =D me hacen los días. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Ana Sofia por que cumplió años =3 ¡Un Abrazo Tocaya!**

**Okaay Prisioners, preparen un paquete ENTERO de pañuelos!**

**ENJOY!**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE : **_

**Cuando vean el link, borren los paréntesis y escuchen la canción, o si gustan buscarla en Youtube se llama "Pieces" del grupo Red.**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 33 PARTE I**

Blaine dio un paso atrás de la puerta, sacudiendo la cabeza. No, no, no podía hacer esto. Era demasiado, no podía soportarlo. No quería verlo.

Se dirigió al corredor, sintiéndose mareado y enfermo, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse o vomitar, o ambos.

Prácticamente corrió por el pasillo, escapando de sus problemas una vez más, pero esta vez se estrelló contra alguien más a mitad de su camino por las escaleras. Juró que era un guardia de seguridad, pestañeó – Oh mierda- dijo, sin ser capaz de detenerse a tiempo. – Oh, yo… yo…- buscaba las palabras que justificaran su fuga, pero no sé le ocurrió nada. No tenía mentiras preparadas y aunque las tuviera, no podía mentir y Anne lo sabía.

Ella no parecía feliz.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le estaba bloqueando el camino en las escaleras, cruzando sus brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Yo…no puedo…- intentó - Yo… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó desesperado. - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Él está…-

- Perdido - terminó Anne – Está perdido, puedes intentar traerlo de vuelta.-

- Pero… ¿cómo? No sé cómo, yo sólo soy…- Blaine nunca se había sentido a gusto con personas mentalmente inestables. El hecho de que era Kurt debería hacerlo más fácil, pero al contrario, no lo hacía, era mucho peor. No quería verlo así, estaba mal, no estaba bien.

- A veces es él mismo - dijo Anne - Por una hora o dos, a veces incluso más. Cuando no está catatónico o en su mundo de sueños, entonces puede mantener una conversación constante. Creo que si te ve, o te escucha, entonces salga del caparazón que ha creado. ¿Puedes intentarlo? Si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí.-

Blaine estaba acabado. Quería ayudar, en realidad quería, pero… ¿podría? Cerró sus ojos y el rostro de Kurt apareció frente a él. Sus ojos azules, su perfecta nariz, cabello castaño y cuidadosa sonrisa. De pronto, pensó en su sueño, el sueño que había tenido hace un tiempo. Pensó en el Kurt que había visto, sentado en el piso contra la pared, llorando y temblando, pidiendo ayuda. Ese era el Kurt de ahora, pensó, y necesitaba ayuda.

- Lo haré – dijo Blaine, mirando sobre su hombro, determinado, incluso antes de que Anne pudiera responder se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Sus manos temblaban con locura y su corazón latía con fuerza, pero aun así se las arregló para abrir la puerta. Sentía como si no hubiera estado aquí en años, sentía como si hubieran pasado cinco años desde que puso un pie en esa celda.

– Hola Kurt.- susurró, mientras cerraba la puerta.

No esperaba ninguna respuesta, pero aun así dolió cuando no la recibió. Blaine estaba cerca del momento en que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar. En su lugar, caminó hacia el prisionero, quien estaba sentado en la misma posición de hace algunos minutos, pero no decía nada. Sólo estaba mirando hacia la nada, su cabello grasoso caía sobre su frente. Sus ojos parecían muertos.

Blaine se sentó en la cama juntó a él con cuidado, sin tocarlo de ninguna manera.

- ¿Kurt?- susurró. Mirando sus ojos pero no había nada en ellos. Se aclaró la garganta, con miedo de tocarlo, con miedo de hacer cualquier cosa.

– Oye, ¿puedes oírme?- tragó saliva antes de agitar su mano frente a su rostro, para después chasquear los dedos al lado de su oreja.

No había nada, ni siquiera un movimiento en los músculos, ni siquiera un parpadeo. Para Kurt, probablemente no había nadie allí. El corazón de Blaine se encogió violentamente – Dios mío- respiró, la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba - ¿Qué te hice?-

Se dejó caer al suelo, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, justo debajo de Kurt para poder mirar su rostro. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero Kurt no le devolvía la mirada.

- Vamos, mírame - le rogó, ahora sus ojos ardían y su visión se volvió borrosa.

- Mírame, vamos - se le acercó temblando, retirando su flequillo con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba su rostro - ¿Dónde estás?- susurró, buscando una luz en sus ojos, buscando algo, cualquier cosa. Kurt estaba respirando, pero ese era el único movimiento que su cuerpo estaba haciendo -Este no eres tú- continuó Blaine -Eres más fuerte que esto, se que lo eres.-

Se detuvo un momento, aun manteniendo su rostro entre sus manos - Es… ¿es verdad lo que Anne está diciendo? Kurt, ¿rompí tu corazón?- dijo divagando un poco - ¿Yo te hice esto?-

Parpadeó un par de lágrimas, molesto de estar llorado, cuando era él quien había causado todo esto. No podía creer que Kurt hubiera matado a nadie, aunque sabía que lo hizo. También había sido demasiado brutal, de acuerdo con el archivo. Sólo le había echado un vistazo, pero recordó que decía que el número de emergencia había sido marcado desde el teléfono de Rachel y dicho teléfono se encontró estrellado contra la pared cuando la policía llegó.

Tragó saliva, se obligó a no pensar en ello y se centró de nuevo en el rostro de Kurt, tratando de guiar sus ojos sin vida a los suyos. Tenía los ojos muy rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en meses, estaban rodeados con profundos círculos oscuros.

- Lo siento - dijo Blaine finalmente - Si puedes escucharme, lo siento. Arreglaré esto, voy a corregirlo. ¿De acuerdo?-

- Vuelve – Blaine se encontró rogando - Tengo mucho que decirte. Por favor regresa- Respiró profundamente antes de agregar -Regresa a mí.-

Acarició el rostro de Kurt con el dorso de la mano y sus ojos azules se ampliaron, por un segundo Blaine pensó que estaba de vuelta al presente, pero entonces su cabeza se giró hacia la ventana y Blaine se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en algún lugar en el país de las fantasías. No veía a Blaine, estaba viendo algo totalmente diferente, su estómago se apretó.

- ¿Qué es?- Blaine preguntó en voz baja. . ¿Qué estás viendo? ¿Qué hay allí?-

Kurt no contestó, seguía mirando hacia la ventana. Su boca se movía pero no salía ningún sonido.

Blaine chasqueo sus dedos frente a él de nuevo - ¡Kurt!- no sucedió nada, lo sujetó por los hombros sacudiéndolo, desesperado por el contacto - Mírame, no hay nada allí. ¡Kurt, sólo mírame!-

Blaine saltó cuando de repente la mano de Kurt sujetó su bíceps, sus delgados dedos de encajaban en su piel. Sus ojos salvajes se encontraron con los de Blaine, pero había miedo en ellos, puro miedo.

- Oh no, no te asustes - le rogó Blaine, lagrimas saladas llenaban sus ojos una vez más.

- No me tengas miedo.- Hizo una pausa -No me reconoces, ¿verdad?- dijo y su estómago se retorció.

Entendió que Kurt estaba atrapado en una especie de limbo, atrapado entre la realidad y su propio pequeño mundo de sueños. Podía ver a Blaine pero no podía ubicarlo. Eso lo hirió profundamente.

No podía creer que el jefe no quería dejarlo ir, debería ser obvio para ella que este ya no era el lugar adecuado para él. Sintió una burbuja de ira dentro de él, quería correr a su oficina y gritarle por dejar que esto continúe.

Volvió a sujetar los hombros de Kurt, ahora más suavemente – Estoy aquí- dijo, mirando dentro de sus ojos asustados – Estoy aquí, soy yo, Blaine.-

Una expresión de ligera confusión apareció en el rostro de Kurt, bajó la mirada de nuevo y liberó el brazo de Blaine, volviendo su mano a su regazo -No es real- suspiró, apenas audible, los labios apenas se movían pero ya era algo. Era algo y el corazón de Blaine se agito con esperanza.

- Soy real - dijo rápidamente - Soy real, aquí estoy.-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y envolvió su cuerpo con los brazos - No - susurró, balanceándose ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante – Vete, Vetevetevetevete…

Blaine suspiró y dejó caer sus manos - Voy a salir de aquí - prometió - Sólo resiste ¿de acuerdo? Voy a salir aunque sea lo último que haría- Tocó el rostro de Kurt una vez más, inclino su cabeza y presionó un corto beso en su boca, un poco lento, saboreándolo porque, probablemente, sería el último.

Lo dejo ir poco a poco y salió de allí, triste y enojado al mismo tiempo, tenía la intención de sacar a Kurt de este lugar, a algún lugar donde pudiera recibir ayuda para ser él mismo otra vez.

De vuelta en la celda, Kurt estaba tocando sus labios, maravillado, y como en cámara lenta, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta de metal. Había sentido eso. ¿Cómo había sentido eso? Y aún podía sentirlo. Era difícil pensar entre tanta niebla, pero algo no estaba bien aquí.

No, espera, gritó la mente de Kurt, su voz demasiado débil para decir algo en voz alta, menos gritar. ¡Espera!

Se aclaró la garganta frenéticamente mientras Blaine, si es que era él, cerraba la puerta.

-Espera- intento decir, pero falló, su voz se corto y desapareció. No lo escuchó.

Sonaban pasos en el pasillo. Se iba.

Por primera vez en lo que parecían semanas, estiró las piernas y se puso de pie, tan tembloroso y débil que tenía que sujetarse fuertemente de los barrotes de metal en la puerta para mantenerse derecho. Se movía como en agua, todo era lento, perezoso y se estaba moviendo. Kurt lo empujo al fondo de su mente y trató de decirle a su mente que no podía ser real por que las paredes no se movían –Blaine.- intentó - Blaine, espera.-

Blaine bajó la cabeza mientras caminaba, lágrimas de culpa quemaban sus ojos. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó una pequeña aspiración antes de una débil voz que apenas dijo - Ella lo amaba.-

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, incluso podía sentir los ojos de Kurt sobre él, no había sentido eso en semanas. Pero no estaba hablando con sentido y eso le rompió el corazón. Debía salir, no debería estar aquí y confundirlo más. Tenía que arreglar esto, así que siguió caminando.

- No te vayas - escuchó decir a Kurt, fue el tono de su voz lo que le hizo detenerse.

Esas dos palabras, pronunciadas tan patéticamente, pero nunca había escuchado antes tanta desesperación -Quédate- continuó -Escucha.-

Así que Blaine se detuvo, aun de espaldas a la puerta de la celda, asintió. Tragó saliva, nervioso por lo que ahora iba a suceder.

-Gracias- susurró Kurt -Ella lo amaba- dijo una vez más e inhalo tan profundamente que pareció vacilar - Mi madre. Ella lo amaba. Burt.-

La pausa que siguió fue pesada y tensa, Blaine lentamente entendió lo que se avecinaba.

- Ella lo amaba aunque la golpeara.- Kurt respiró tembloroso, tratando de ignorar la presión en su cabeza, el persistente sonido que ya no podía excluir.

Era difícil distinguir entre lo que era real y lo que era fragmentos de su mente confundida, pero Blaine era real. Esta vez era real. Por favor, que sea real -No podía soportarlo más.- continuó -La trataba horrible y no le importaba. La estaba arruinado y yo no podía…- se detuvo aclarándose la garganta seca -No podía seguir escuchando como casi la mataba cada noche y luego, escucharla decirme al día siguiente que sólo se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta del armario.-

Kurt ahora tenía toda la atención de Blaine, aunque a veces fuera difícil de escuchar lo que decía, porque su voz sonaba como una radio descompuesta, a veces presente y otras reducida a un susurro. Blaine sabía que para él era difícil decirlo, sabía que tenía que tragarse un montón de orgullo y fue por eso que decidió quedarse quieto y simplemente escuchar. Ni siquiera iba a hacer un comentario, tenía miedo de que se terminara su confesión.

- Él nunca me pegó- continuó Kurt -O, lo hizo una vez y después me dio dinero como disculpa a pesar de que éramos tan pobres que no podíamos mantener la casa caliente, me dio dinero y sabía que lo malgastaría. Mi madre nunca obtuvo más que un "lo siento…"-

Su voz se mantuvo vacilante, pero se volvió un poco más fuerte, Blaine se dio la vuelta. Seguía mirando el suelo, pero se atrevió a echar una rápida mirada y vio a Kurt sujetado a los barrotes de hierro, presionado contra la puerta.

- Sabía donde guardaba su arma- susurró -Estaba bajo una tabla suelta en el suelo de la cocina, pensaba que yo no sabía que la tenia, pero cada noche me aseguraba de que todavía estuviera allí. Estaba listo para saltar entre él y mi madre si no estaba.-

Hizo una pausa, lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración inestable. Blaine tenía la sensación de que los demás presos también estaban escuchando todo, en silencio absoluto en sus celdas.

- Así que un día la cogí.-

**FLASH BACK**

http( : )/www.( you ) (tube ).com (/ ) (watch?v=8Uw8mIcQJn8)

Su mano temblaba mientras sacaba la pistola de su escondite con mucho cuidado, era pesada, más pesada de lo que parecía. Estaba temblando, pero quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Después de que lo hubiera hecho, él y su madre podrían empacar e irse, largarse de aquí, fuera del maldito país. Por fin podrían ser felices y libres, no habían experimentado ninguna en un largo tiempo. Kurt ya no sabía cómo se sentía ser feliz.

Entró de puntillas en el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres, donde se podía escuchar que Burt ya había empezado su noche de "diversión." Escuchó cada golpe, cada grito y la sangre le hirvió, golpeando contra sus oídos. Su rabia atravesaba el techo, estaba tan enojado que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Cerró su puño alrededor de la pistola y sintió un pequeño estremecimiento que lo atravesaba. Debería tener miedo de desear lo que iba a hacer, de desear ver el cuerpo de su padre caer muerto, la sangre corriendo por todo el lugar, desando su muerte; pero no fue así. No le asustaba en absoluto. Lo emocionaba, porque era algo que había soñado por años y que ahora finalmente se atrevería.

Estaba lleno de ira en el momento que llegó a la puerta. Lo había planeado al máximo, le dispararía tres veces a Burt, asegurándose de que estaba en el infierno antes de detenerse y entonces cogería una maleta, echaría alguna ropa de su madre y suya en ella, tomaría su mano y huirían del país. Irían a Europa, conseguiría un trabajo y cuidaría de ella. Nadie más pondría una mano sobre ella nunca más.

Llamó a la puerta. Quería que él viniera aquí, porque no quería disparar a Burt mientras estaba en la cama con su mama, no se arriesgaría a lastimarla y tampoco quería nada de sangre en ella. Ella aun era pura; Kurt ya estaba manchado con su historial de ser violento con los otros niños, ¿qué era un poco más de sangre en su ropa?

Escuchó voces en el interior de la habitación, oyó a Kurt grítarle - ¡Lárgate de una puta vez!- Kurt presionó sus labios con fuerza. La mano que sostenía la pistola temblaba mientras tocó de nuevo, ajustó su control sobre el arma, sus dedos se resbalaban por el sudor.

Vamos, vamos cabrón, abre la puerta.

- Cariño haz lo que tu padre…- la suave voz de su madre fue silenciada por un fuerte golpe y un "deja de hablar".

Kurt apretó los dientes y golpeó la puerta de nuevo, ajustando su posición, separando sus pies un poco de modo que estuviera más estable.

Oyó algunos susurros y luego un chirrido de la cama, sabía que su padre abriría pronto la puerta.

Burt nunca había golpeado a Kurt apropósito y eso lo hacía sentirse más furioso. ¿Por qué su madre? ¿Por qué no él? Kurt era el pequeño niño fenómeno que llevaba ropa extraña y usaba maquillaje, ¿qué había hecho su madre? "Oh yo sé," pensó sombríamente. Tenerlo a él, eso era lo que su madre había hecho. Le dio a Burt un hijo raro, uno al que no le gustaba jugar fútbol o reparar autos.

Kurt preferiría que lo golpeara a él y no a ella, los chicos en la escuela lo hacían, aunque él se defendía, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo él también? Ya estaba herido cuando regresaba a casa, ¿qué era un poco más?

Vivir así, todos los días, resguardando constantemente a su madre lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía soportarlo más, estaba seguro que no lo haría, incluso anqué ella le rogó que lo olvidara, le decía que su padre era un buen hombre, que sólo estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

Si, seis malditos años de un momento difícil. Kurt no tenía idea de cuantas veces había escuchado decir a su padre que dejaría de beber. Sí, iba a dejar de beber, sólo había tenido un día pesado en el trabajo, sólo un vaso.

Kurt exhaló constantemente y se colocó a cuatro pasos de la puerta con el brazo derecho levantado justo enfrente de él, horizontal al suelo. Temblaba más que antes, su dedo índice sobre el gatillo tembló.

La siguiente escena ocurrió tan rápido que duró unos segundos. La puerta se abrió y tres rápidos disparos hicieron eco por toda la casa. El cuerpo de Kurt se sacudió por las vibraciones que iniciaban en su brazo cada vez que apretaba el gatillo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus tímpanos zumbaban de dolor, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se sintió bien.

- ¿Qué demonios?-

Kurt se congeló. Esa no era la voz de su madre…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la visión de Burt corriendo hacia él, la cara roja de ira. Kurt jadeó, levanto la pistola y apretó el gatillo dos veces más, golpeando a Burt en el estómago. Se dejó caer al suelo, presionando sus heridas, cayó de lado y no se movió de nuevo.

La mente de Kurt estaba en blanco mientras miraba los cadáveres en el suelo.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba su madre…? No podía pensar, apenas podía respirar y no podía entender lo que estaba viendo, no podía juntar las piezas.

Se apartó, mirando al suelo, su arma colgaba inertemente a su costado, sujetándose sólo por su puño semiabierto. Estaba entumecido y los cuerpos no se movían.

¿Le había disparado? ¿Había…matado a su madre?

Su respiración se aceleró mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared, sin dejar de mirar a sus padres - No - gimió y cerró los ojos. No, esto no estaba pasando. Esto no estaba pasando. Estaba soñando, sólo era otra pesadilla realista. Pero no se despertaba, cuando abrió los ojos aun seguía allí, el arma todavía estaba caliente en su mano y el cuarto olía a pólvora y sangre.

Tenía que salir, su mente confusa le decía que no se podía quedar más tiempo allí, no cuando había gente muerte y él era la causa. Cogió su chaqueta y huyó, corriendo bajo la lluvia tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, hasta que estuvo fuera de su casa. La necesitaba para que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba que le dijera que él no le había disparado a su madre. Necesitaba que le dijera que todo era un mal sueño. La necesitaba más que nunca, no le importaba si no habían hablado en un tiempo, ya nada de eso importaba.

Abrió la puerta temblando sin llamar al timbre y entró, con el rostro terriblemente pálido. Brevemente le llamó la atención el espejo que colgaba en el pasillo, rápidamente desvío la mirada. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Rachel salir de su habitación.

- Yo…- Se dirigió hacia ella. Tenía el cabello pegado a la frente a causa de la lluvia, gotas de agua corrían por su piel.

La pistola estaba presionada contra su espalda baja, apretando la punta contra la parte posterior de sus pantalones vaqueros.

- Te necesito - susurró y su rostro se suavizo - Yo…creo que hice algo terrible y…Rachel, tienes que ayudarme.-

- Sí, sí, claro - dijo y asintió con la cabeza mientras le sujetaba del brazo - Ven, vamos a hablar a otro lado… Te ves terrible…-

Había empezado a llevarlo a la sala, pero hubo un crujido de una puerta detrás de ellos, Kurt giró la cabeza, su rostro se oscureció de inmediato con la traición quemando a través de su cuerpo.

- Mierda - El chico que acababa de salir de la habitación de Rachel se detuvo en seco, Kurt miro su cuerpo semidesnudo, con su sola mirada podría haberlo hecho estallar.

- Ohm.-

- Kurt- dijo Rachel, tomándolo del codo y girándolo hacia su rostro, tratando de distraerlo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Kurt no la escuchaba - ¿Quién es este?- preguntó, con su voz tensa en falsa paciencia.

- Este es Jesse - dijo, su voz tan suave, que se sentía como seda - Él es mi… Kurt él es mi novio, pero va a irse ahora para que podamos hablar solos. ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¿Tu qué?- susurró Kurt, mareado. Se balanceó hacia atrás fuera de su agarre, girando la cabeza. No tenía sentido. No tenía un novio. No podía tener un novio. No -Tú eres mía- dijo, tratando de encontrar sentido a todo esto.

Los ojos de Rachel se suavizaron, se veían casi compasivos - Esto no era como quería que te enteraras, enserio. Pero yo…-

Entonces Jesse salió de la habitación ahora con los pantalones puestos. Sólo había caminado dos pasos hacia delante antes de que gritara - ¡Rachel, tiene un arma!- y señaló hacia el revólver que sobresalía de la parte posterior de los pantalones de Kurt, donde su camisa se había levantado lo suficiente para revelar su existencia.

Rachel abrió la boca y miró a Kurt con incredulidad - ¿Qué?- gritó - Kurt, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-

Kurt acababa de recordar que aún tenía el arma y la agarró, dirigiéndola hacia el hijo de puta en la puerta. No sabía que estaba haciendo. ¿Ahora qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué sacaba la pistola? Se había atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Podría haberlo explicado, decir una mentira, pero no ahora. Estaba atrapado.

Rachel gritó y el chico levantó las manos con los ojos muy abiertos -Oye amigo cálmate. Cálmate.-

- Cállate - le espetó Kurt. Su corazón bombeaba adrenalina por sus venas con tanta fuerza que podía escuchar en su cabeza como si elefantes corrieran alrededor.

Miró al chico, su cabello un poco claro y el estómago entornado, sintió correr el resentimiento a través de él como una descarga eléctrica. Rachel lo estaba engañando. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había estado engañando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tocándola?

Ella era suya. ¡Suya! Él sólo la podía tocar. ¿Acaso no la protegía siempre? ¿Acaso no estaba siempre para ella? ¿Y este era su agradecimiento?

Mía

- Kurt…-

- ¡Cállate!- le ladró a Rachel -Tú, perra tramposa, cállate la boca.-

Rachel pareció sorprendida y Kurt se sintió un poco mal por cómo la había llamado, pero no se disculparía - Yo no…- tartamudeó Rachel -Nosotros nunca hemos sido… Kurt por favor, no…-

El disparo resonó por toda la casa, incluso antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de que había apretado el gatillo. El golpe del cuerpo sin vida contra el suelo fue casi tan fuerte como el tiro, pero el grito aterrado de Rachel fue más fuerte que todo.

Kurt se volvió hacia ella, más pálido que antes, Rachel retrocedió con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

- Kurt lo siento mucho - le rogó, con su espalda contra la pared y los ojos parpadeantes hacia Jesse, ahora con sangre en el suelo -Estoy tan… yo no quise, tu sabes eso. Por favor.-

- ¿Te folló?- escupió Kurt, se acercó a ella con el arma pulsando contra su estómago.

Lo único que podía ver era al chico en la cama con ella, una sensación que no conocía corrió por todo su cuerpo. Quería gritar, pero más quería que ella sintiera lo que él.

Lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Rachel, llevando con ellas su maquillaje y por lo general la visión de su llanto sacaba su lado más solidario, pero ahora no. Ahora había sido demasiado.

- Kurt…-

- ¿Lo hizo?- preguntó, apretando el arma más fuerte contra su estómago. Se sentía frustrado, asustado, enojado….todo al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo que sabía era que estaba herido en el lugar más profundo y esta chica era una de las razones de ello.

- No lo…- le rogó, petrificada.

- ¿Te folló?- Kurt dijo de nuevo, más fuerte - ¡¿Lo hizo?!-

- Sí - exclamó, sollozando, apartando sus ojos de él - Sí. Lo siento, lo siento.-

- Perra - se burló Kurt y la mano con el arma se elevó hasta golpear a Rachel en la sien.

Su cabeza se quebró a un lado y gritó, agarrándose la cabeza. Sangre descendía entre sus dedos, corriendo por su rostro.

- Este no eres tú - susurró Rachel mirándolo - Se que no lo es. Por favor, Kurt…-

No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Kurt no podía creer el descaro que tenía -Tú ramera, te lo mereces.-

- ¡Lo siento!- lloró desesperada y trató de retroceder pero estaba acorralada contra la pared - Lo siento, tú…tú tienes que creerme. Haré cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.-

Los ojos de Kurt se redujeron y su respiración se atoró en su garganta. Estaba muy asustada e incapaz de reconocer a su mejor amigo. Sabía que tenía problemas con su ira, sabía que había golpeado a muchos chicos en la escuela, incluso había mandado a uno al hospital, pero ella podía ver su lado bueno y él siempre era bueno con ella. Al menos casi siempre, la había abofeteado una vez, pero ya lo perdono por ello.

Ahora, de alguna manera, Kurt logró engañar a su mente de que siempre fueron una pareja real. Por supuesto lo habían fingido, pero siempre pensó que él lo sabía. Lo sabía, ¿o no?

Por primera vez, Rachel estaba aterrorizada de Kurt.


	34. Capitulo 33 Parte ll

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE : **_

**Cuando vean el link, borren los paréntesis y escuchen la canción, o si gustan buscarla en Youtube se llama "Pieces" del grupo Red.**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 33 PARTE II**

http( : )/www.( you ) (tube ).com (/ ) (watch?v=8Uw8mIcQJn8)

Kurt era varios centímetros más alto que Rachel, pero esta noche por primera vez era realmente intimidante y aterrador. Sus ojos eran salvajes, oscuros, cerca de un profundo azul muy profundo, Rachel gritó cuando Kurt agarró un puñado de su cabello, trató de zafarse del agarre pero no podía, él era demasiado fuerte.

- Por favor - sollozó mientras la arrastraba tras él y la aventó al suelo de la sala, apenas logró evitar golpearse en la esquina de la mesa de centro. Lo miró con ojos grandes y asustados - No me hagas daño…Kurt…yo-

- ¡No hables!- le espetó, sus ojos se posaron en el arma que Kurt, jugando, pasaba de una mano a la otra, se veía un poco inquieto e incierto. Era peligroso jugar así con el arma, podría terminar disparándole a ella o a él mismo por accidente.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó finalmente con voz temblorosa. Habla con él, se dijo. Distráelo, habla con él de lo que sea.

- Es de mi padre - respondió Kurt, reduciendo los ojos aún más.

- ¿Por qué tu pa…?-

- ¡Cállate!- gritó Kurt de nuevo, mirando frenéticamente - ¡No hables más!-

Rachel se retractó, demasiado petrificada siquiera para intentar moverse. Su instinto le decía que corriera, que se levantase y corriera, pero sabía que si intentaba correr, Kurt en realidad podría… Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en las palabras.

Pero, pensó finalmente, tenía que intentarlo, no se podía quedar aquí y ser…

Kurt empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pasándose una mano sobre el cabello y mirando de vez en cuando hacia su dirección. Kurt no sabía qué hacer, se dio cuenta Rachel. Estaba completamente perdido.

Todo lo que Rachel quería hacer era ponerse a llorar, llorar la pérdida de su novio, pero no lo podía hacer. Probablemente no estaba enamorada de Jesse, habían salido oficialmente desde hace una semana, pero ahora él estaba muerto y ella demasiado asustada. El miedo bombeaba a través de ella mientras miraba a su mejor amigo de la infancia caminando de un lado al otro, posiblemente pensando en si también debía matarla o no.

"Él está enamorado de mí," pensó entonces. "Él está enamorado de mí. No me haría demasiado daño, ¿cierto?"

Con la esperanza de estar en lo cierto, se puso de pie lentamente, sus rodillas temblaban con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que se vendría abajo, pero puso un rostro severo, tratando de no lucir demasiado asustada. La herida en su cabeza seguía sangrando, pero no era tan serio, sin embargo podría necesitar unos puntos de sutura.

- Kurt - trató en voz baja y él se dio la vuelta para encontrarla.

- ¿Qué?- ladró.

Ella se estremeció - ¿Me puedes dejar ir?- preguntó en voz baja, parpadeando por la sangre en su ojo derecho.

- No - dijo inmediatamente, ni que fuera estúpido - No, ¿crees que soy un idiota? ¿Crees que no sé lo que me va a pasar si te dejo ir?-

- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?- preguntó e inmediatamente pareció confundido de nuevo, se acomodó y luego lentamente levantó el arma.

- No quiero que me encierren - susurró, su brazo temblaba mientras dirigía su arma hacia ella. Sonó como una disculpa y en ese momento lo pudo ver en su rostro. No quería hacer esto, no lo haría, no importaba lo amenazante que trató de parecer. Ella sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo. Así que se acercó.

Caminó lentamente hacia él y extendió su mano -Dame la pistola- le ordenó con calma mientras lo miraba a los ojos. A medida que se acercaba, notó algo sospechoso en su ropa, lo que parecían salpicaduras de sangre, pero se obligó a no pensar en ello. Tenía que tener una buena explicación.

- ¡Un paso atrás!- Kurt le gritó, agitando su pistola hacia ella -¡Ahora!-

Había explotado. Ella sospechaba que eventualmente lo haría, pero no esperaba que fuera así. Había pensado que rompería a llorar o algo así, no pensó que en realidad fuera…loco. ¿Era eso lo que era? ¿Perturbado? Esa era la opción que más le gustaba, no le gustaba pensar en Kurt y la palabra loco en la misma frase. La mirada en sus ojos definitivamente no era normal. Se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atrás, confundido pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, respiraba con dificultad y ahora de nuevo estaba enojado.

- ¡Te lo advierto, un paso atrás!-

En vez de hacer lo que le dijo, Rachel cuidadosamente se adelantó otro paso, levantando un poco sus manos - Por favor, sabes que yo…-

El tiro fue primero y luego vino el dolor y antes de que supiera lo que había pasado, ya estaba en el suelo, presionando el agujero de bala en su estómago que sangraba. Su respiración se aceleró mientras lo miraba con sorpresa y traición en los ojos.

–Me disparaste- murmuró, incapaz de creerlo.

Kurt ahora estaba pálido, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, su sorpresa se reflejaba en ella, como si en realidad no hubiera querido herirla y sólo se trataba de una advertencia. El arma aún estaba dirigida hacia ella, un poco de humo salía de la punta y temblaba violentamente en la mano de Kurt.

- Yo estoy…- Rachel se quedó sin aliento mientras trataba de hablar, la sangre que brotaba de ella estaba dejando una gran mancha en la alfombra blanca. Trató de presionar sus manos sobre ella, pero la sangre aún se filtraba a través de sus dedos.

- Kurt, estoy…e-embarazada - jadeó desesperadamente, rogando que hubiera escuchado todo.

El arma se deslizó de la mano de Kurt y cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido - ¿Qué?- suspiró, como en cámara lenta.

- Por favor…-

Miró a Rachel con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro.

- Es tuyo - ella susurró y sus lágrimas volvieron cuando lo miró - Kurt…-

Kurt comenzó a pasearse de nuevo de un lado al otro, su pecho se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente. Dejó escapar un grito profundo y frustrado, agarró la parte posterior de una silla y la lanzó contra el muro, derribando varias fotos en el proceso. Rachel sólo podía mirarlo, tenía un dolor punzante en la herida de su estómago. Trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás, tratando de localizar el teléfono. Había uno en la mesa de centro, podía verlo, ¿pero podía llegar a él?

- No - dijo Kurt de repente, después de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo - No te muevas. No te muevas maldita sea - Se inclinó rápidamente para recoger el arma y la dirigió hacia Rachel, luciendo ahora mucho más confundido. El arma se agitaba más que nunca en su temblorosa mano y una gota de sudor corrió por su sien.

- Tú no quieres matarme - dijo Rachel, esperando que el Dios que está en alguna parte le diera la razón -Sé que no lo harás. Por favor, sólo…déjame llamar a la ambulancia. Tú…tú te puedes ir antes de que lleguen, no diré nada. Kurt, por favor. Estoy…estoy embarazada- Hasta ahora se estaba inclinando por ir al hospital y tener un aborto, aún no tenía dieciséis años después de todo y sus padres probablemente la rechazarían, pero justo ahora, tendida aquí y posiblemente muriendo, estaba desesperada por mantener a su hijo con vida.

Kurt parecía desesperado, pero algo estaba cambiando poco a poco en sus ojos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, colocando la pistola en el suelo, justo a un lado de su muslo y posó su mirada en la herida. Extendió la mano y tocó la herida, Rachel gritó de dolor.

- Yo…- la comprensión de lo que había hecho parecía empezar a llenarlo lentamente, lo que le hizo retirar su mano - Oh, Dios - La misma mano temblorosa se acercó a tocar el rostro de Rachel pero ella se echó para atrás asustada -Yo no…en realidad no iba a…-

- Kurt, teléfono - le rogó, grandes lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su estómago.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, cuando ya lo había hecho, cuando ya le había disparado y estaba perdiendo sangre. Una cantidad aterradora de sangre.

- Sí…- respiró Kurt y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos hasta que sacudió sus ideas y se apresuró a buscar el teléfono. Sus torpes dedos pasaban sobre las teclas y los números que escribía incorrectos los borraba varias veces, hasta que lo hizo bien. Sostuvo el teléfono contra su oreja, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Rachel en una manera que él pensaba sería reconfortante. Ahora sus pantalones estaban empapados de sangre, se filtraba a través de la tela pero no le importaba, no lo sentía. Tenía la visión nublada y la sangre le latía en la cabeza.

- Hola, estas llamando al Hospital Santa Catalina, ¿cuál es tu emergencia?-

Kurt no podía decir ni una palabra. Abrió y cerró la boca, tratando de expresar el problema pero las palabras no salieron. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué le había disparado a alguien?

- ¿Hola?- dijo la mujer en el teléfono - ¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puede hablar?-

Rachel extendió su débil y temblorosa mano para alcanzar el teléfono y Kurt lo acomodó al lado de su oreja, manteniéndolo en esa posición.

- Calle Buckville, número 5 - jadeó - Rápido.-

Kurt presionó el botón para terminar la llamada, la cabeza de Rachel cayó hacia atrás por el agotamiento, sus ojos se cerraron.

- ¡No!- exclamó Kurt, volteando el rostro de Rachel hacia él, lanzando el teléfono contra la pared. Escuchó que se rompió, pero no le prestó atención - No, no, no, despierta.-

Sus ojos se abrieron a duras penas. La mirada en sus ojos era algo que Kurt, estaba seguro, nunca olvidaría. Rachel abrió su boca para decir algo, pero entonces su cabeza se desvaneció hacia un lado, sus ojos se desenfocaron y entonces…ella se había ido.

Kurt dejó de hablar, su voz se perdió en la nada.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Blaine ahora levantó la mirada y buscaba los ojos del otro, casi compartiendo la misma expresión.

- No puedo pensar en ello - susurró Kurt -Porque cuando lo hago me quiero morir. Y no merezco ese lujo, así que no pienso en ello.-

- Kurt…-

- No, déjame hablar - dijo antes de que Blaine pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir -Sé que estás enojado conmigo, que esto es horrible de escuchar y te quieres ir, pero por favor…déjame terminar.-

Blaine asintió, sus ojos ardían dolorosamente, pero no iba a dejar que ninguna lágrima más cayera.

Kurt respiró hondo antes de decir - Yo era…soy - se corrigió con un respiro tembloroso. -Más como mi padre de lo que quería admitir…-

**FLASH BACK**

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, tan vacíos, mientras miraban hacia la nada y Kurt se sintió aturdido por varios segundos. No podía pensar, era como si una manta de hierro se hubiera envuelto alrededor de su cerebro. Estaba entumecido, no sentía nada. No pensaba en nada.

Vio como sus manos desgarraban cuidadosamente su camisa, los botones saltaron, así podía ver su herida correctamente. Curiosamente, metió un dedo en el agujero de bala, manchando con sangre sobre la piel de Rachel, dibujando una línea hacia sus pechos con él.

Arremolinó su dedo alrededor de la herida y le tocó la mejilla, sorprendido cuando su piel se manchó con el rojo de sus dedos. Colocó suavemente su dedo pulgar e índice sobre sus parpados y los cerró, dejando que sus dedos caminaran por su rostro, cuello y clavícula, creando un rastro de color rojo, Kurt estaba fascinado con el contraste del color rojo oscuro sobre su blanca piel nacarada.

Le acarició su hermoso cabello detrás de su rostro, la sangre se aferraba a sus cabellos castaños. Extendió la mano para retirar su propio pelo de su rostro y luego recordó.

Ella había dicho, embarazada.

Le tocó el estómago, probando si podía sentir algo que se moviera. De nuevo metió el dedo en el agujero de la bala como si tratara de llegar al bebe.

- Calla, pequeño bebe, no digas una palabra.- Kurt comenzó a cantar porque eso era lo que su madre solía cantarle a él cuando era niño y se mantuvo trazando líneas sobe su estómago con la sangre. Dibujando imágenes bonitas, al igual que su madre solía pintarle imágenes lindas para colgarlas en su cuarto -Papi va a comprarte un ruiseñor- continuó, sonriendo un poco mientras cantaba, porque sabía que a ella le gustaba cuando cantaba. Ella lo animaba, decía que era bueno - Y si ese ruiseñor no canta, papi va a comprarte un anillo de diamantes- Dejó de cantar por varios segundos mientras trataba de recordar que seguía -Y si ese anillo de diamantes se convierte en bronce…- Pasó sus manos ensangrentadas a través de su cabello castaño mientras le cantaba a su bebe -Papi te va a comprar un espejo- Sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de que se había acordado y continúo acariciándola y mimándola afectuosamente, el hecho de que estaba muerta en realidad no se registraba en su mente desordenada.

La mente de Kurt rápidamente construyó un muro, una pared entre él y las cosas horribles que pasaron alrededor de él y se sentía maravillosamente entumecido. Se sentía como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia fuera de su cuerpo, de pie a un lado de él mismo.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron las sirenas y la sala se iluminó a causa de las luces azules intermitentes que provenían del exterior y de repente había pasos que corrían y personas ordenándole que se pusiera de pie y se apartara. Se quedó inmóvil y volteó su cabeza, lívido. ¿Quién rayos eran estas personas que lo estaban interrumpiendo?

Le dijeron una vez más que se alejara y le apuntaron con armas, entonces se encontró a si mismo dándose la vuelta aún sobre sus rodillas y casi gruñéndoles.

Querían herir a Rachel, tenía que protegerla.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Realmente no recuerdo lo que pasó después de eso- dijo Kurt en voz baja -Apenas puedo recordar que era interrogado por primera vez, recuerdo a Anne…- Arrugó su frente, tratando de recordar - Una…una amiga de ella había llamado a la policía - dijo una vez que se dio por vencido al tratar de recordar -Ella había estado de pie fuera de la ventana o algo así, no lo sé…-

Blaine luchó por encontrar las palabras - Pero dijiste que recordabas todo…-

Kurt asintió, tragando saliva -¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó -Me negué a alegar demencia, yo…yo dije que recordaba, que no lo sentía, que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, yo…- se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo sin soltar los barrotes.

Sin ser capaz de permanecer allí por más tiempo, Blaine caminó hacia delante, deslizando cuidadosamente las llaves fuera de su bolsillo. La puso dentro de la primera ranura, escuchándola hacer clic antes de introducirla en la segunda. Todo el tiempo mantuvo el contacto visual con Kurt y cuando abrió la puerta, Kurt se alejó, caminando hacia atrás con los brazos colgando inertes. Parecía derrotado y triste y todo lo que Blaine quería hacer era abrazarlo, pero no podía hasta que supiera cómo reaccionaría Kurt.

Blaine cerró la puerta detrás de él - Pero no lo hiciste - dijo, terminando la frase de Kurt.

- No - susurró Kurt, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza - No, no lo hice. Lo recuerdo sólo a través de una neblina…como viéndolo a través de los ojos de otro, yo…-

- Kurt…- Blaine dio pequeños paso hacia él hasta que estuvieron a un simple brazo de distancia - Lo siento - dijo, poniendo todo lo que tenía en esas palabras. Lo siento por no escucharte, lo siento por romper mi promesa, lo siento por irme, siento tanto que esto te pasara, lo siento por todo.

Lo vio venir pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, cuando Kurt de repente llevo su puño hacia atrás y lo lanzó a golpear la mandíbula de Blaine.

- Merecido - dijo, asintiendo y girando su mandíbula, saboreando un poco de sangre dentro de su boca antes de que lo golpeara una vez más en el mismo lugar y se tambaleó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Kurt estaba sobre él en un instante, golpeando cada centímetro que podía alcanzar.

- ¡Te odio!- estaba gritando - ¡Te odio!- su voz era vacilante y no dejaba de lanzar golpes.

Finalmente, Blaine agarró sus agitados puños y luchó con él durante unos segundos hasta que Kurt estuvo quieto, con la respiración agitada y mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine bajó los puños de Kurt a su costado, sosteniéndolos con firmeza en caso de que quisiera golpearlo un poco más - ¿En realidad golpearme es todo lo que ahora quieres hacer?- preguntó en voz baja, los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron un poco -Vamos- murmuró Blaine, acariciando los pulgares en los puños fuertemente apretados de Kurt.

- Vamos…- Siente algo. Estaba tratando de acelerar el proceso mientras veía como la barrera de Kurt se caía, ladrillo a ladrillo delante de sus ojos. Blaine deslizó su mano izquierda por el brazo de Kurt hasta llegar a su hombro, lo envolvió alrededor de su espalda, empujándolo hacia él sólo hasta que el rostro de Kurt se desmorono, sus brazos enroscaron su espalda para sujetar la camisa de Blaine mientras, finalmente, él lloró.

**Nos leemos el Miércoles, espero sus comentarios 3**

**Los adoro mucho Prisioners.**


	35. Capitulo 34

**¡Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? aquí la actualización del día =) **

**Este capítulo es un poco más tranquilo, ya que el próximo va a ser doloroso =/ **

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios en twitter, Fb y aquí! Me hacen feliz ¿Lo sabían?**

**Bueno, bueno, no quiero entretenerlos más. ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 34**

Los brazos de Kurt estaban enroscados en la camisa de Blaine sobre sus omoplatos mientras sollozaba contra su cuello, agarrándose con tanta fuerza que Blaine apenas podía respirar, sin embargo no trató de aflojar el agarre de Kurt. A cambio Blaine lo sostuvo firmemente, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el otro alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo presionado contra él, dándole seguridad mientras lloraba a lo que sonaba pura agonía.

De todas las cosas extrañas que ocurrieron entre Kurt y Blaine, en la opinión de Blaine, ésta era la más rara. Ni en un millón de años había pensado que esto sucedería, que Kurt se pudiera romper de esta forma frente a él. No tenía idea de que decir, pero supuso que no tenía que decir nada. Así que no lo hizo. No trató de callarlo o consolarlo porque Kurt no necesitaba parar. Kurt necesitaba esto.

Para estar mas cómodos, Blaine maniobró lentamente a la cama y se sentó, Kurt aun pegado a él cómo sanguijuela, jadeando mientras su corazón lloraba por la gente que había perdido. La mano de Blaine que estaba descansando sobre el hombro de Kurt subió a su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente y retirándolo donde se había empezado a pegar en la piel de su frente.

Blaine tenía un torbellino de emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos. Estaba horrorizado de la historia de Kurt, estaba triste por él, se sentía tan jodidamente culpable pero estaba tan feliz de verlo de nuevo y de tocarlo que quería reír, pero eso sería inapropiado.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt. Dolía verlo y escucharlo llorar de esa manera y todos sus instintos le decían que lo detuviera, que dejara de llorar, calmarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no lo haría. Simplemente lo dejaría terminar por su voluntad, que llorara todo el tiempo que necesitara y Blaine se quedaría para todo eso.

Estaba tratando de alejar de su mente todas las imágenes que estaba conjurando sobre la historia de Kurt, pero era difícil mantenerlas a raya. También había sido difícil escucharlo, pero cuando Kurt lo había hecho se sintió más podrido que antes. El hecho de que Kurt estaba un poco mentalmente inestable antes de que el crimen tomara lugar, en realidad no se le había ocurrido. Lo había pensado justo después, le provocó un tipo de shock. No había imaginado que podría ser una de las causas. Mientras esos pensamientos recorrían su mente, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de Kurt de forma automática. Esto no estaba bien, nada de esto estaba bien. Kurt necesitaba decirle la verdad a la corte para que pudiera disminuir el peso sobre sus hombros y aligerar su duro veredicto. Blaine no podía comprender como había cargado con esto tanto tiempo, culpándose a su mismo, odiándose tanto que no podía ver que en realidad no era completamente culpable.

Su madre había sido un error. Un maldito error.

Blaine dio lugar a sus propias lágrimas de simpatía mientras pasaba una mano sobre la espalda de Kurt, obligándose a no hacer una mueca a la que sentía allí. Todas las crestas en su columna vertebral resaltaban, sobresalían de su piel casi dolorosamente. Siempre había estado delgado, pero ahora estaba en los huesos. Como si la culpa de Blaine no fuera suficientemente grande sin ver a Kurt como perdió su físico.

Te tengo, te tengo a ti, pensó Blaine mientras lo sostenía, permitiendo que sus lágrimas empaparan su camisa, filtrándose y obscureciendo el material a cuadros.

Se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la puerta, Blaine levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Anne atrás de la ventana con garrotes. Los estaba viendo, la parte posterior de sus nudillos descansaban sobre su labio superior y sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. Blaine simplemente le asintió, ella le sonrió ligeramente detrás de la mano y le devolvió el gesto antes de que cerrara la ventana al deslizar un panel., dándoles más privacidad de la que nunca habían tenido.

**888888888888**

Media hora había pasado y los sollozos de Kurt habían disminuido a simples hipidos y el ocasional sollozo, aunque las lágrimas seguían rodando, se hundió hasta recostarse en el regazo de Blaine, acurrucado con la cabeza sobre sus muslos. Blaine seguía acariciando su cabello, ahora apoyado en la pared.

Kurt apretaba los pantalones de Blaine en su puño, eso hizo romper el corazón de Blaine en pequeños trozos. El resto de su cuerpo estaba débil y flácido, pero se sostenía de Blaine como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si se estuviera asustado de soltarse y flotar lejos. Blaine no sabía si se trataba de una acción consiente o no, pero no importaba cual fuera la razón, le daban ganas de llorar porque no se suponía que deberían llegar hasta aquí.

Finalmente Blaine no pudo soportarlo más. Llevó su mano hacia el puño de Kurt y aflojó sus dedos sorprendentemente con demasiado esfuerzo, y deslizó su mano a su lugar.

Kurt terminó apretando su mano tan fuerte como había estado apretando el material de los pantalones de Blaine.

Después de que otros quince minutos habían pasado, Blaine encontró seguro hablar.

- ¿Por qué no comes?- preguntó con voz tranquila, apenas un susurro.

Tomó un tiempo antes de que Kurt encontrara su voz. – No…no lo sé,- susurró con la voz gruesa y ronca, Blaine podía sentir como temblaba contra él. – No sé nada…- se detuvo antes de preguntar, - ¿Q…que día es hoy?-

- Ocho.-

- ¿Enero?-

- No,- susurró Blaine, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. – Febrero.-

Kurt dejó escapar un suave gemido.

- Bien,- dijo Blaine pasando su mano sobre la espalda de Kurt para tranquilizarlo. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo Kurt había estado fuera de sí, exactamente cuanto tiempo se había perdido. – Necesito conseguirte algo de comida,- murmuró entonces, corriendo de nuevo su mano sobre la espalda de Kurt haciendo una mueca. - ¿Tienes hambre?-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza contra su muslo.

- Bien,- Blaine iba a retirar su mano pero Kurt no se lo permitió. – Oye,- dijo en voz baja, acariciando su húmedo rostro. – Necesitas dejarme ir para que pueda conseguirte algo.-

Kurt soltó otro pequeño sollozo y sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente, apretando aun más la mano de Blaine.

- Volveré en pocos minutos, dijo, a punto de romper a llorar. – Regresare, lo prometo.-

El silencio de Kurt después de que Blaine dijera eso, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de lo que Kurt estaba pensando.

"No te creo."

Eso era lo que el silencio estaba diciendo y como si fuera poco, la empuñadura en su mano se hizo más fuerte.

"No confió en ti."

Blaine tomó un estremecedor respiró y posó su mano en el hombro de Kurt. – Mírame,- dijo, ayudándolo gentilmente a sentarse, sus manos aun estaban apretadas.

- ¿Mírame?- preguntó pero Kurt negó con la cabeza, su cabello ocultaba su rostro. - Regresare,- dijo Blaine lentamente. – En cinco minutos como mucho.-

Retiró sus manos de Kurt y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas acurrucándose.

Blaine puso la mano en su barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

- No,- susurró Kurt patéticamente, y disparó su dolor a través de los ojos de Blaine. ¿Qué lo había reducido? Este era un caparazón, este no era Kurt.

Esto era lo último que notó. Su sueño, el sueño que había tenido hace tiempo, el sueño con los tres diferentes Kurt's, éste era el lado que no había visto todavía pero había estado allí todo el tiempo, mucho más débil que las otras partes más dominantes, y también más reprimida.

- Esta bien, no me voy, – dijo y las dudas se reflejaron de inmediato en los ojos de Kurt, no le creía. – No me voy,- repitió. – Pero alguien tiene que traerte algo para comer.-

Aun manteniendo sus ojos preocupados en Kurt, le envió un rápido mensaje de texto a Anne, pidiéndole que le trajera algo comestible y poco agua. – Bien,- dijo, guardando el celular de nuevo en su bolsillo. – No iré a ninguna parte.-

Kurt asintió y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas. – Todo está tan mal, susurró entrecortadamente, exhalando con fuerza. – Tan mal.-

- ¿Qué está mal?-

Kurt levantó la vista antes de bajarla de nuevo. – Mi cabeza,- suspiró. – Esta tan…- se detuvo. – Confusa,- murmuro. – No se puede terminar un pensamiento…estoy…- Gimió y su espalda saltó con un sollozo reprimido, Blaine instintivamente lo atrajo hacia él una vez más.

- No te asustes,- murmuró contra su cabello. – Vamos a salir de esto.-

Kurt se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de preguntar, - ¿Nosotros?-

Blaine asintió. – Si tú quieres, por supuesto. No te culpare si no quieres.-

Hubo un silencio bastante largo. – Pregúntame de nuevo cuando eh tomado mi medicamento,- dijo finalmente, Blaine asintió, él podía hacer eso. Blaine lo presionó más cerca de su pecho, una sensación de que estaba asustado de nombrarlo lo apodero, mortificado de pronunciarlo en voz alta, pero estaba allí y probablemente por un largo tiempo, largo tiempo.

Sólo unos segundos después hubo alguien llamando suavemente a la puerta, se le permitió a Blaine dejar la cama mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Sentía los ojos atentos y preocupados de Kurt sobre su espalda, sin confiar en él, eso dolió.

Abrió lo suficiente la puerta para revelar a Anne de pie. Estaba sosteniendo una bandeja con dos sándwiches y una botella de agua en ella.

- ¿Cómo ésta?- le murmuró mientras Blaine tomaba la bandeja en sus manos.

Se encogió de hombros. – Confundido, creo que…-

Anne asintió, mirándolo solemne. – Está bien,- suspiró, como si no hubiera esperado ningún cambio dramático. – Haz que coma,- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza hacía la bandeja. – Y trata de ver si puede hacer que tomo esos,- señalo hacia una pequeña taza de papel blanco con tres píldoras dentro. – No ha tomado nada últimamente.-

Blaine asintió. – ¿Puedo…?- se aclaró la garganta antes de susurrar. - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?-

Anne sonrió suavemente. – Regresare con una respuesta. Ve si puedes conseguir que duerma. Creo que podría estar mucho mejor comiendo un poco, durmiendo un poco y algo que lo pueda ayudar a aclarar su mente.-

Blaine tomó un profundo respiro y sujetó fuertemente la bandeja. – Si. Muy bien.-

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto,- dijo Anne entonces, mirándolo casi con lágrimas. - Necesita esto.-

Blaine sólo le sonrió un poco, la culpa se apodero de nuevo de él. Si no se hubiera ido esto nunca habría pasado en primer lugar. Kurt seguiría siendo el Kurt que él conocía y no una averiada sombra de su ser. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Anne debió sentir los obscuros pensamientos de Blaine por que dijo,- Lo hecho, hecho está.- Puso una mano en su hombro como si tratara de confortarlo, pero no ayudó en nada. – Cuídalo,- dijo con un tono un poco de cuestionamiento, Blaine asintió después de que Anne le sonriera una vez más y cerrara la puerta.

- Estabas murmurando,- dijo Kurt en voz baja mientras Blaine dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

- Come,- dijo Blaine, dejando que su mano se deslizara a través del cabello de Kurt, grasoso y enredado en la desesperada necesidad de una ducha, y le insistió en que tomara uno de los dos sándwiches que habían en la bandeja. Cogió el más cercano y lo mordió lentamente, Blaine mantuvo una mano sobre su espalda, frotando sus tensos músculos.

Pasaron veintes minutos para que Kurt terminara con los dos pequeños bocadillos, sobre todo porque su estómago se había acostumbrado tanto a estar vacio que se sentía enfermo cuando comía demasiado rápido. Cuando termino, se inclinaba hacia Blaine con los ojos cerrados y temblando un poco. - ¿Quieres tomar tus medicamentos?- dijo Blaine lentamente. No quería decirle que lo hiciera, no quería que se sintiera presionado, quería que decidiera hacerlo por él mismo, y para su sorpresa, Kurt no vaciló.

- Sí.-

- Está bien.- Blaine alcanzó la pequeña taza de papel y la botella de agua y se la pasó a Kurt que estaba sentado con la espalda recta. – Probablemente deberías…- Estaba a punto de decir que Kurt probablemente debería tomar una a la vez, pero Kurt inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y metió las tres pastillas en su boca para después dar tres tragos a la botella de agua. Blaine rió un poco. – O tómalos todos a la vez, es tu decisión.-

Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron después de poner la botella de nuevo sobre la mesita. Se quedo así durante unos diez minutos sin decir nada en absoluto y Blaine no hizo nada excepto verlo. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, sólo se quedo sentado allí, mirando alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

- Está tranquilo,- dijo con sus ojos vagando cuidadosamente por la habitación.

- ¿El medicamento funcionó?-

Como si lo escuchara por primera vez, la cabeza de Kurt giró bruscamente. Lo miró por varios segundos, viéndolo de arriba abajo. Parecía un poco confundido.

- ¿Qué… -comenzó entonces, - estas usando?-

Blaine se mordió el labio, medio sonriendo. – Hola,- dijo, sus labios se curvaron poco a poco dándole paso a una sonrisa. Esto sonaba un poco más a Kurt. – Sí, esto es lo que uso cuando no estoy trabajando.-

Kurt lo miro una vez más con la cara blanca. – Pareces estúpido,- dijo con una especie de resoplido que no había manejado para que sonara creíble. Su voz aun era débil pero al menos estaba tratando de traer algo de sus viejo ser de vuelta, eso le dio alguna esperanza a Blaine de que después de todo estaría bien al final. Tal vez no todo estaba completamente perdido.

Los ojos de Kurt lentamente se posaron en los suyos y algo lo hizo sentir que Blaine lo estaba mirando por primera vez porque había algo nuevo en sus ojos. Estaban demasiado cerca pero aun era como una pulgada para que sus labios se encontraran, Kurt bajó su cabeza con una pequeña y reducida respiración.

Blaine tragó saliva. – Ahora estoy aquí,- murmuró. – No tienes que estar solo de nuevo.-

Kurt suspiró con voz temblorosa. – Dijiste eso antes,- respiró, evitando de nuevo el contacto visual, volteando a otro lado. – Dijiste que estarías aquí pero mentiste.-

Blaine tragó saliva de nuevo. – No sé qué decir,- dijo honestamente. – Se que no es suficiente pero enserio lo siento. No pensé que…-

- ¿Ni una vez?-

Sonriendo tristemente, Blaine trató de encontrar de nuevo los ojos de Kurt. – Supongo que tienes razón. – Hubo una ligera pausa donde la temblorosa y controlada respiración de Kurt se podía escuchar, parecía como si estuviera tratando fuertemente de no empezar a llorar de nuevo. – Te creo, sin embargo,- dijo después y ahora Kurt levanto la vista de nuevo y no había duda que sus ojos lucían un poco brillantes. – Y te perdono.-

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace seis meses que perdonaría a un asesino por todo lo que había hecho, entonces lo habría golpeado en el rostro. Blaine no olvidaba ese tipo de cosas, no apoyaba ningún tipo de asesinato, pero probablemente había perdonado a Kurt hace mucho tiempo, simplemente no quería darse cuenta.

- No,- susurró Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

- Esta bien y..- dijo Blaine y Kurt se estremeció un poco por lo que acaba de decir. -Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo,- continuó. – Perdónate Kurt.-

- No puedo,- susurró Kurt entrecortadamente, mirando hacia su regazo.

Blaine sabía que el diría eso, debería haber sabido qué pensaría eso y supuso que podría entenderlo.

No culpó tampoco a Kurt por retroceder al casi-beso. Probablemente Blaine nunca debió intentarlo, pero no había notado que lo estaba haciendo hasta que estaban a milímetros de distancia. Kurt estaba incluso más confundido que Blaine y Blaine sabia que podría tomar semana, meses o años hasta que Kurt pudiera perdonarlo y suponía que después de unas buenas noches de sueño Kurt se sentiría más como él, entonces Blaine probablemente conseguiría ser golpeado una vez más. No era que Blaine no se lo mereciera.

- No quise decir lo que dije,- dijo Kurt entonces y se volvió hacia Blaine, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Blaine no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando. – No te odio.-

Blaine no perdió el tiempo. – Yo tampoco te odio.- eso sonó más como un consuelo que cualquier otra cosa, sólo en el caso que Kurt aun no se diera cuenta.

Estaban cerca de nuevo, intercambiando el aliento, Blaine se sentía tan intoxicado con solo tenerlo cerca. Eso era lo que había soñado cada noche en Westerville, sentado con él de esta manera, estando cerca y compartiendo el aire. No soñaba con besarlo o con tener sexo, soñaba con esto y sabía que esto significaba que sus sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

- ¿Puedo sólo…?- susurró las palabras justo antes de poner tentativamente sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt y acercarlo a él un poco más hasta que sus labios se tocaran, apenas rozándose.

Kurt se congeló por un breve momento pero no se apartó como Blaine temía que lo haría. En cambio, le devolvió el beso ligeramente, solo frunciendo sus labios un poco contra los suyos y apoyando una mano en la parte anterior del codo de Blaine, sus dedos envueltos alrededor de sus brazos.

Fue el más suave y cuidadoso beso que Blaine nunca había dado, como los que das cuando tienes trece y no sabes que hacer. También fue el más poderoso. Fue como encontrar agua en el desierto después de varios días, Blaine no quería que se detuviera.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt, ladeando un poco la cabeza, cubriendo completamente los labios de Kurt con los suyos, profundizando el beso. Tenía un sabor salado, los labios de Kurt temblaron cuando envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, presionándose más cerca como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fundieran.

Suavemente, Blaine fue descendiendo hasta quedar acostados, estaba acomodándose al lado de Kurt sin apartar sus labios. Colores bailaban detrás de los parpados de Blaine, nunca había pensado que podría besar a Kurt de nuevo, y la forma en que las lágrimas saladas corrían por el rostro de Kurt decían que él tampoco lo creía.

El aliento de Kurt golpeaba sus labios, temblando, cuando se apartó y Blaine corrió uno de sus dedos bajo los ojos de Kurt, colectando y limpiando todo el líquido. Kurt apartó la mirada, avergonzado y rodó sobre su espalda. Tomó un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos enrojecidos, Blaine lo imitó, también rodando sobre su espalda.

Por un largo tiempo los dos simplemente se quedaron tendidos, presionados muy cerca, entonces Blaine se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kurt, casi conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba su reacción. No hizo nada. Su fobia de "romántico" parecía haber desaparecido, casi parecía ahora anhelar el toque, parecía anhelar recordar que Blaine era real y no solo estaba en su cabeza.

- ¿Que quieres saber?- preguntó Kurt de repente, completamente fuera de la nada, estallando la burbuja de silencio que había caído sobre ellos.

Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia él, apoyando sus ojos en su perfil.

-¿Sobre qué?-

- Cualquier cosa,- respiró Kurt y abrió los ojos. Su voz aun estaba gruesa por llorar y sonaba como si se negara a ir más alto que un susurro. – Todo. Sé que debes tener preguntas.-

- No tienes que…-

- Sí tengo que.-

Blaine pasó la lengua por sus labios y trato de pensar cuanto podría soportar Kurt, que podría preguntar. Parecía bastante decidido. Tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que sea y de recibir probablemente una respuesta honesta. Demasiadas preguntas zumbaban en su cabeza que tenía dificultades para saber cual elegir.

- Te daré un ejemplo,- dijo Kurt cuando Blaine había permanecido en silencio por casi un minuto. – Su madre siempre me odio, desde que éramos niños.- hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta, los ojos clavados en el techo. - Creo que ella vio algo que… Tampoco le agradaba mi padre, creo que podía sentir las vibraciones. Malas vibraciones. Y mi madre, ella…ella se volvió muy delgada y parecía como si estuviera llorando constantemente…y creo que a ella tampoco le agradaba su hija…- Su respiración se aceleró, cerró los ojos de nuevo. - ¿Sabes que tendría casi cinco años?- susurró una vez que se había compuesto. – El niño.-

- Kurt.-

- Como sea,- continúo tomando un profundo respiro e ignorando a Blaine. – Preguntas.-

Blaine vaciló, pero sabía que aun Kurt hablaba en serio. – Hubieran sido más compasivos contigo,- comenzó, -si les hubieras dicho exactamente lo que me dijiste. –

No necesitaba decir la pregunta en sí por que Kurt sabría lo que querría decir, no le tomo demasiado tiempo a Kurt contestar.

- Quería matar a mi padre, ¿recuerdas?- dijo en voz baja. – Y lo volvería a hacer, no me arrepiento en absoluto.- Hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior y enviándole a Blaine una ansiosa mirada por el rabillo del ojo. – No importa si me declaró loco o no,- continuó. – No se volverá fácil solo porque no recuerdo los detalles. La sangre aun está en mis manos. Aun así lo hice sin importar por donde lo mires.-

- No es así como funciona.-

- Así es como yo funciono. Merezco lo que tengo.-

Había algo raro en su voz, un tipo diferente de temblor, pero Blaine no pensó más en ello porque muchas cosas estaban fuera de Kurt en ese momento. Suspiró, sabiendo que no sería capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario ahora, pero ciertamente no merecía una sentencia de cadena perpetua. – Por lo menos tienes toda una vida para cambiar de opinión,- murmuró y se perdió el ceño que Kurt le dedicó. - ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que casi matas a tu compañero de celda?- No quería hurgar más acerca de lo que había pasado fuera de la prisión en ese momento, ahora tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, Kurt no debería verter todo en un día.

Kurt asintió lentamente con la cabeza. – Fue estúpido en primer lugar ponerme a un compañero,- dijo.

Apretando el puño, Blaine preguntó, - ¿Qué pasó?-

Kurt bufó pero no sonrió. – El cabrón se lanzó sobre mí,- explicó. – Algún drogadicto desesperado por contacto supongo. Pensó que era un débil al cual podría dominar.-

Los dientes de Blaine se presionaron con fuerza mientras lo imaginaba, ahora sí el hombre se merecía lo que recibió. Casi se echó a reír en pensar en la sorpresa que debió llevarse cuando Kurt había luchado y ganado. Para distraerse de sus pensamientos preguntó, - ¿Qué pintaba tu madre?-

La más leve de las sonrisas apareció en los labios de Kurt y Blaine podía haber jurado que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, eso hizo que el alivio corriera a través de él. - ¿Eso es algo que quieres saber?,- dijo sin esperar por una respuesta. - Coloridos, felices. Hizo varios autorretratos y pintaba gente que veía en la calle y destacaban en algo.- Hizo una pausa. -Cuando tenía once o diez años, sus pinturas se volvieron tristes. Reflejaban su estado de ánimo, tú sabes… Demasiado azul, gris y negro. Muchas mujeres y niños llorando rodeados por la obscuridad. En realidad nadie los compró…-

Blaine pensó un momento mientras algo de agitaba en su memoria y por unos segundos se preguntaba que era, pero entonces lo golpeó. Había visto antes una pintura como esas y sabía exactamente donde. – Tú madre hizo, - estaba diciendo antes de ser consciente de que estaba hablando, su voz tenía un tono de asombro.

- ¿Qué?-

- Tú madre hizo,- repitió, parpadeando mientras intentaba ver la pintura enfrente a él Sí, tenía que ser suya. – Está colgada en mi vieja habitación en casa.- Eso era extraño, pensó. Era extraño que tuvieran una conexión de este tipo, que hubo un momento donde su madre se encontró con la madre de Kurt, mirando sus pinturas y comprando una de ellas.

Tal vez ella había visto a Kurt, tal vez su madre le había echado un ojo a ese pequeño niño que crecería para tomar el corazón y la mente de Blaine, y sólo lo miró como un niño normal y nunca volvió a pasar por su mente después. 

Kurt ahora lo estaba mirando, su rostro libre de cualquier expresión. – Tu madre, - repitió con los ojos abiertos y después sonrió. – Gracias,- dijo, la sonrisa cuidadosa, pero sin embargo lo era, Blaine tuvo que resistir la urgencia de inclinarse al frente y besarlo de nuevo.

**FLASHBACK**

Con la pintura protegida bajo su brazo, Elaine Anderson salió de la galería y se dirigió hacía su auto cuando algo llamó su atención. Había un niño sentado en el porche, con las piernas abiertas, estaba excavando en la grava con un pequeño cuchillo de bolsillo. Fumaba, soplando círculos en el aire, había algo en él que parecía preocupado. Había visto antes esa mirada en los niños, era maestra de secundaria y había aprendido a reconocer cuando los niños tenían algo en sus mentes.

Ella vaciló, no quería interferir, pero luego se encontró acercándose hacia él, sus tacones se hundían un poco en la grava mientras caminaba. Había algo intrigante sobre el muchacho vestido de negro. – Hola,- dijo mientras se acercaba a él, el chico levanto la cabeza y la miró a través de su castaño flequillo. No le devolvió el saludo, en su lugar bajo la cabeza y continuó picando la grava un poco más fuerte. – Acabo de comprar una de las pinturas de tu madre.-

- Genial,- masculló le muchacho, su voz fuerte y de pre-adolescente, por lo que probablemente no tendría más de trece o catorce años.

- Tu maquillaje es muy bueno,- continuó Elaine, queriendo que el muchacho la mirara de nuevo por que en realidad tenía unos ojos llamativos.

- Gracias.-

Elaine sabía cuando no era bienvenida. – Bueno, solo quería decir hola, parecías tan solo.-

El muchacho levantó de nuevo la cabeza, mirándola con rapidez. – Hola.-

Elaine le sonrió, aunque pasó desapercibido. – Entonces, que tengas un buen día,- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a su auto, dejando al chico mirándola, murmurando que no había tal cosa como días buenos.

La pintura quedó en el olvido de alguna manera, hasta que un día después de varios años el hijo de Elaine y James se había mudado y empezó a trabajar. Allí estaba, apoyada contra la pared bajo las escaleras, Elaine se había sentido mal de que se estuviera llenando de polvo, era un cuadro muy bonito. Mientras la colgaba en la pared del dormitorio de su hijo, se había estado preguntando donde estaba ahora el pequeño niño que había visto años atrás.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Blaine.

- Todo,- susurró Kurt y se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a Blaine quien puso un brazo alrededor de él y lo presionó más cerca, acurrucándolo contra su pecho en una posición que probablemente Kurt no hubiera sido capturado dos meses antes.

Kurt inclinó su brazo para envolverlo alrededor del de Blaine y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras el sueño comenzó a ganar la batalla contra su cerebro.

Blaine presionó sus labios contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, ninguno de ellos dijo nada más.

No era necesario porque el silencio lo dijo todo.

**Awww ¿Lindo no es así? ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 35! Espero les haya gustado =D**

**Prisioners este es mi twitter Gravs98 por si gustan seguirme =) **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan al fic, es realmente muy genial! Recuerden que este fic no los decepcionará =)**

**Nos leemos el Viernes! Será un capitulo intenso y varias de sus sospechas serán confirmadas!**

**Los Adoro 3**

**Bonita Noche =)**


	36. Capitulo 35

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 35**

Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente sin tener la menor idea de donde estaba. Durante varios minutos sólo se quedo allí, tieso y respirando apenas, hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido, el restrictivo sentimiento que sentía, era el brazo de Blaine alrededor de él.

Rápidamente se deslizó fuera del estricto control y salió de la cama. Pensó en el día anterior y casi le dieron ganas de desaparecer en el aire por la vergüenza. No podía creer lo que había pasado y ahora cuando estaba mirando a Blaine sentía la ira burbujear en él y querer que desapareciera. Pero al mismo tiempo, en el fondo sabía que no sería capaz de resistir que se fuera de nuevo y eso era frustrante. No quería admitir que la noche anterior había sido un gran alivio, pero lo fue, había sido el mayor alivio y en realidad ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

Poco a poco pero sin pausa, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, solo para alejarse de él y no correrlo, se apoyó pesadamente sobre el fregadero. Se miró en el espejo y lo que vio fue impactante. – Guau,- susurró, parpadeando a su reflejo. Parecía un fantasma, como algo salido de una pesadilla o una película de terror. Tenía las mejillas más unidas que antes, sus ojos estaban hundidos y rojos, su rostro pálido y su cabello era un desastre.

Pasó una mano sobre los nudos de su cabeza pero fue en vano, los nudos eran demasiado inflexibles, necesitaba una ducha urgente. Se enderezó y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar su tatuaje en la parte posterior de su cuello. Lo vio en el espejo, mirándolo por primera vez en años.

**FLASHBACK**

- Oh Dios, ¿no duele?-

- Está bien.-

- Sin embargo está sangrando. ¿No te duele?-

Kurt rió, un poco tenso. – Sólo me preguntas eso.-

Rachel sonrío preocupada, sus ojos en la aguja que zumbaba presionando contra el cuello de Kurt. – No puedo creer que estamos haciendo esto,- dijo, sonando un poco aturdida. – Estamos locos.-

- ¿No te estás rajando verdad? – Kurt le sonrió y trató de no estremecerse ante el punzante dolor en la parte posterior de su cuello. Ella no querría hacerlo sí él le mostraba lo doloroso que era, y sí ella no se lo hacía, entonces no sería lo mismo.

- De ninguna manera.-

La aguja se mantuvo zumbando contra su piel, de repente Rachel soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿No duele?- su voz tenía el tono de broma. - ¿Estás seguro? Estás apretando fuertemente mi mano.-

Kurt frunció el ceño antes de rendirse. – Bien,- dijo. – Bien, bien. Duele demasiado. ¿Feliz?-

Rachel sonrió y acarició su mano con su pulgar. – Sin embargo se ve muy bien, vendrá de maravilla.-

Kurt le sonrió antes de gemir y apretar los ojos cuando la aguja presiono fuertemente contra su piel, coloreando las partes que se suponían eran negras. Tenía quince años, ella tenía sólo catorce (y medio, ella se aseguraba de añadirlo siempre), y el límite de edad para hacerse un tatuaje era dieciocho. Estaba muy satisfecho por el hecho de que se estaban haciendo esto, Rachel sabía de alguien que estaba dispuesto a hacer tatuajes a menores de edad. Le pagaron el doble al hombre por esto, así que no les dijo nada, excepto mantener la boca cerrada acerca de quien se los había hecho.

- ¿Bien?- preguntó Rachel enjuagándose la frente con un pañuelo.

Kurt resopló y abrió los ojos, tratando de mantener el dolor fuera de su cara. Lo hago de forma impresionante, pensó, molestó consigo mismo.

- Ya está casi hecho,- dijo el tatuador, Kurt trató de no lucir aliviado.

- Pronto es mi turno,- dijo Rachel, parecía emocionada mientas soplaba su castaño y lacio flequillo lejos de sus ojos.

- Tu novia es valiente,- dijo el tatuador y Rachel rió de nuevo, dándole a Kurt una divertida mirada, Kurt trató de no mostrar lo emocionado que estaba al escuchar eso.

Parecían una pareja.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Kurt suspiró alejando la mirada del tatuaje que se suponía simbolizaba su amistad, pero ahora era sólo un constante recuerdo de la forma en que había terminado. Siempre estaba en allí, fuera de la vista pero allí, pintado sobre su piel y sin poder escapar de él.

Pensó en ella, en su rostro sonriente, su nariz curiosa, su cabello lacio y entonces ella estaba parada detrás de él. Kurt miró el espejo y vio como posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros a pesar de que no podía sentir su tacto. - ¿Estás bien?- suspiró Kurt, sabiendo que en realidad ella no estaba allí, pero sintiendo como sí tuviera que preguntarlo de todos modos.

La ilusión, o lo que fuera, simplemente le sonrió, Kurt pudo ver como se desvanecía.

- Espera,- susurró y se dio la vuelta para darle la cara, pero ella, eso se había ido.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, dándose cuenta de que había tratado de hablar con una ilusión, respiró hondo varias veces, frustrado.

Sacudió la idea y trató de concentrarse en el problema en cuestión. Porque el tenía un problema. O más bien, él y Blaine tenían un problema, sí Blaine tenía la intención de quedarse, y Kurt no tenía idea de cómo abordarlo. En realidad no sabía cómo abordarlo en absoluto, la verdad saldría tarde o temprano, y Kurt pensaba que no sería capaz de manejar a Blaine enojado de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio mientras salía del baño y se acercaba a la cama donde Blaine aun dormía. Lo miró por un momento, examinándolo. Nunca lo había visto con algo que no fuera su uniforme, su cabello, tenía mucho más sentido cuando vio lo que vestía.

Tenía una especie de estilo nerd, pantalones arriba del tobillo y corbatines, Kurt no podía dejar de imaginar lo extraño que se verían juntos en el exterior. Chocaban horriblemente.

Metió cuidadosamente su mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones de Blaine hasta que sus dedos de enredaron en su celular. Kurt contuvo la respiración, esperando que no se despertara y lo sacó. Era de pantalla táctil, no tenía idea de cómo usar eso, tomó unos momentos para hacerlo reaccionar pero una vez que lo hizo rápidamente descubrió como llegar a los mensajes de texto. Lo que fue un verdadero reto, fue escribir.

- Porquería,- siseó hacia el dispositivo que no cooperaba, pero después de diez minutos, el texto se había enviado finalmente, resopló con aire de suficiencia hacia el teléfono y lo puso en la cama junto a la cabeza de Blaine.

Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiró y se sentó a la mesa, sintiéndose exhausto. La noche anterior había terminado con toda la energía que le quedaba, casi se sentía a punto de desmayarse por el sólo hecho de haber estado de pie unos minutos. No se iba a desmayar, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Gimió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta un par de minutos más tarde, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, suprimiendo la obscuridad que quería apoderarse de su visión y enviarlo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Se colgó de la manija de la puerta cuando llegó, se detuvo para respirar durante varios segundos, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo. - ¿Sí?- respiró y luego escuchó el clic del candando, después la puerta se abrió. No se sorprendió en absoluto por quién era.

- Oye,- dijo Anne dedicándole una sonrisa. – Es bueno verte de nuevo Kurt.-

Kurt parpadeó, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo habría estado de hacer contacto con él, se sintió un poco avergonzado de nuevo. No era una sensación agradable saber que su cerebro se había omitido por más de un mes y borrado todo. Podía sentiré en su cuerpo el abandono que había sufrido en las últimas semanas y tampoco fue agradable.

- Me pediste esto.- le tendió a Kurt los papeles, Kurt los tomó con cautela con las manos temblorosas. - ¿Para qué?-

Kurt tragó saliva. – Blaine no sabe,- susurró. – Acerca de…-

Anne palideció. – Pero pensé que…-

- Yo también. De seguro se debió haber saltado a…las cosas buenas.-

Anne frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, parecía como sí quisiera llegar hasta Kurt pero cambió de opinión justo antes de hacerlo.

– Kurt, esto… Nosotros vamos…-

- No te preocupes por eso,- dijo, sus dedos apretaban alrededor del archivo y cerró la puerta antes de que Anne notara que quería llorar. Maldita sea. Después de que esto sucediera por primera vez era como sí se hubiera abierto algún bloqueo y Anne probablemente pensaría que era bueno, pero él aun no estaba muy seguro de eso. Siempre había pensado que los sentimientos y emociones como estos, debían ser ocultados y no se deberían reflejar en toda tu cara. Despreciaba a la gente que lloraba, odiaba la debilidad, sólo porque no lo entendía.

Se movió lentamente a hacia la silla y se sentó de nuevo, su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía la visión borrosa. – Mierda,- murmuró, presionando las manos contra sus ojos. Sabía que no sentiría bien de nuevo como por arte de magia, podía sentirlo. Obviamente, desde que acaba de ver a un fantasma en el baño. Eso era algo malo, un cable en su cerebro que estaba conectados en el lugar erróneo y sabía que eso era culpa de Blaine. Blaine lo había jodido, había cortado todos los cables, dejando prácticamente a su cerebro muerto por un mes. Pero no se atrevía a estar tan enojado como probablemente habría estado bajo otras circunstancias.

Ahora Blaine se estaba moviendo, Kurt lo vio despertar con su corazón latiendo de forma errática contra su pecho.

Cuando Blaine despertó su primera reacción fue de pánico por que Kurt no estaba allí, pero tan pronto como se había despertado bien lo vio. Estaba sentado en la mesa, una de sus manos apoyada en algo beige y cuadrado que estaba acostado en la mesa.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Blaine estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Kurt tenia eso? ¿Por qué tenía la cosa que había destrozado todo?

- Hay algo que necesitas saber,- dijo Kurt, rompiendo el silencio, y empujando hacia delante el archivo.

Blaine se sintió un poco enfermo mientras miraba los papeles cubiertos de color beige. No quería verlos de nuevo. – Creo que no necesito saber nada más,- dijo sinceramente y se sentó. Era bueno verlo levantado y controlado, pero la expresión en su cara asustó a Blaine.

- Tú quieres saber esto,- susurró Kurt. – Por favor. No te lo puedo decir.-

Blaine suspiró y se levantó, caminando para terminar sentándose frente a Kurt. Miró hacía el archivo y tragó saliva. - ¿Tengo qué?- ni siquiera quería abrirlo de nuevo, pero la forma en que Kurt lo miraba decía sí, que sí, tenía que hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser, pero estaba aterrado de encontrarlo. – De acuerdo,- murmuró y con las manos temblorosas lo abrió. - ¿Qué se supone que debo ver?- preguntó, Kurt simplemente lo miró, la expresión de su rostro era controlada, como sí quisiera llorar. Blaine frunció el ceño de preocupación y dirigió de nuevo sus ojos hacia abajo, escaneando el documento por lo que fuera que supuestamente se había perdido.

Kurt debió haberse dado cuenta cuando lo vio, porque se levantó de la silla con un pequeño suspiro que pareció un gemido y se acercó a la ventana con la respiración inestable.

Nada podría haber preparado a Blaine para lo que vio. Su rostro perdió toda expresión mientras miraba las palabras impresas en tinta negra sobre el blanco papel. Parpadeó varias veces, esperando que lo hubiera imaginado pero no desaparecía. Todavía estaba allí.

– No…- susurró y lágrimas que ni siquiera había sentido venir salieron de sus ojos, sin incluso la necesidad de parpadear. – No, no, esto no es verdad…- Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt y él lo miraba de regreso con la mirada vacía, su labio temblaba, Blaine saltó de su silla y se dirigió hacia él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – No Kurt.-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, como pidiendo disculpas.

- Dime que no es verdad,- rogó Blaine, apartando el cabello de su frente y agarrando su hombro con una mano, sacudiéndolo un poco. - ¡Dime!-

- ¡No puedo!- exclamó Kurt, sollozando. – No puedo…-

Blaine bajó la cabeza, temblando mientras los sollozos se sacudían a través de su cuerpo, agarrando aun más fuerte a Kurt. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó Blaine contra su cabello. No podía pensar, nada tenía sentido. Esto no era real, no podía serlo.

– Oh Dios, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

- Yo…-

- Me mentiste ¿cierto?- preguntó, apartándolo lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos. – Tu dijiste que…-

- No mentí,- susurró Kurt. – Por favor, no mentí.- Tragó saliva antes de decir. – Te dije que estaría aquí hasta que…-

- ¿Mueras?- presionó Blaine, reforzando su control sobre sus hombros mientras Kurt asentía bruscamente con la cabeza. - No digas eso,- dijo, acercándose de nuevo. – No digas eso.-

- Es verdad.- Kurt se soltó de los brazos de Blaine, retrocediendo mientras decía las dolorosas palabras,- Estoy en el corredor de la muerte.-

Escucharlo en voz alta lo hizo mucho peor, la visión de Blaine se nubló, su oído desapareció y por un segundo estaba seguro que iba a desmayarse. – No, tú no eres,- susurró, negando con la cabeza. – No puedes serlo.-

- Lo soy.-

- ¿Cuándo?-

Kurt tragó saliva antes de respirar,- Junio.-

- Oh, Dios…- Blaine no podía envolver en absoluto su mente alrededor de esto, tuvo que sostenerse de la ventana enrejada para mantenerse de pie.

Kurt trató de consolarlo. – Es rápido,- dijo. – Inyección letal. Será sólo como quedarse dormido. No es como sí ellos fueran a…-

- Alto,- susurró Blaine, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Deja de hablar.-

Kurt cerró la boca con un pequeño asentimiento y se quedaron sólo mirándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?- la voz de Blaine se sacudió tanto, que era un milagro que se la arreglara para hablar.

- Sí.-

- Mientes.-

- No me importa de todos modos,- declaró Kurt y dio un paso hacia él. – Por favor, sólo… Quédate conmigo hasta junio. Eso es todo lo que pido. Blaine…-

-Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esto, lo siento.-

- Blaine.-

- No, no puedo. – Sacudió la cabeza. No, esto no es posible. No podían hacer esto, no ahora. No alguna vez. No lo perdería así.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer…-

- Oh, sí, lo hay.-

Kurt dio otro paso hacia delante, parecía aterrorizado. – Sólo regresa,- dijo, probablemente dándose cuenta que Blaine no le haría caso sin importar lo que dijera.

- Lo hare, lo hare.- Blaine tiró de Kurt de nuevo hacia sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el cabello de Kurt, dejando escapar de sus ojos un par de lágrimas, más cuando los cerró.

- No te van a hacer esto. ¿De acuerdo? No los voy a dejar.-

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y trató de no llorar, pero era difícil, era una extraña sensación. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de llorar, en absoluto había entendido a la gente que lo hacía. Y ahora Blaine estaba llorando y Kurt estaba cerca de las lágrimas, todo se estaba poniendo al revés.

Kurt no sabía pensar sobre que se sentía bien tener los brazos de Blaine alrededor de él, eso era todo en lo que se podía centrar en el momento. Eso y el hecho de que Blaine lo estaba tomando mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Quería tenerlo así de cerca hasta junio y luego…

- Te extrañe tanto,- Blaine susurró contra su oído. – No te voy a perder ahora.-

Kurt quería responder a eso pero no pudo encontrar nada que decir, así que sólo se mantuvo de pie en los brazos de Blaine, con su mente dando vueltas, y cuando Blaine se apartó, tenía esa determinada mirada en su cara cuando tenía algo que hacer.

- No trates de…- comenzó Kurt en un susurró pero Blaine lo detuvo.

- Sólo… No hables. ¿De acuerdo? No lo hagas.-

Kurt cerró la boca de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo, Blaine acarició su cara antes de caminar hacia la puerta. El corazón de Kurt se aceleró mientras veía a Blaine irse, pero trató de poner el miedo irracional en la parte posterior de su cabeza, porque Blaine acababa de decirle que volvería. Y él no mentiría de nuevo. ¿Cierto?

Blaine salió, trotando por el pasillo sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta, Kurt se sentó de nuevo, agitado y temblando. Se apresuró a cerrar el archivo abierto y empujarlo tan fuerte que voló de la mesa y cayó al suelo.

Suspiró en la habitación vacía y trato de no dejar a la parte paranoica de su cerebro que le dijera que Blaine no regresaría, que era otra mentira. 

**88888888888888**

Todo el mundo miró a Blaine mientras bajaba las escaleras, se detuvo en seco y miró por encima de la zona de oficina. Estaba dolorosamente calmado, como sí hubieran dejado de hablar solo por él.

- Todos lo sabían, ¿cierto?- preguntó, fijando sus ojos en Puck y Sebastián en particular.

- Trate de decírtelo,- dijo Puck mansamente. – Varias veces.-

La boca de Blaine se abrió en incredulidad. – No se te ocurrió que esto era algo que deberías decírmelo de todos modos.-

Puck gimió hacia su escritorio y murmuró algo que sonó como, - Pensé que podría ser una lección…- Blaine dejo escapar un resoplido decepcionado.

- Una lección,- respiró, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, sus ojos se encendieron.

- Gracias. Muchísimas gracias por eso. Váyanse todos a la mierda. - Se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera humillarse aun más y se apresuró a salir de allí, haciéndose camino hacia la oficina de Anne. Su cerebro aun estaba adormecido y estaba temblando en lo que parecía ser una combinación de desesperación, terror e ira. ¿Por qué mierda nadie le hablo acerca de la pena de muerte de Kurt? ¿Por qué no se enteró de eso en primer lugar?

¡Oh Dios, pena de muerte!

No llamó a la puerta, irrumpió en el interior, Anne no se mostró sorprendida en absoluto al verlo, parecía que lo había estado esperando. – Antes de que hables,- dijo Anne calmadamente, haciendo una moción para que se sentara.- Kurt no quería que te lo dijera.-

Blaine no se sentó, se quedo de pie. - ¿Por qué diablos no?- preguntó. – ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho de todos modos!-

- Tengo que cumplir sus deseos,- dijo Anne, demasiada tranquila para el gusto de Blaine. - Porque sí no lo hiciera, se rompería el vinculo de confianza por el que he trabajado tan duro para crear. Él considera la más pequeña de las cosas como una traición. Yo quería que supieras, pero no podía decirte a menos que el me lo permitiera. ¿Entiendes?-

- No,- dijo Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No entiendo en absoluto.-

- Siéntate. Por favor,- añadió, Blaine suspiró fuerte pero se sentó, limpiándose los ojos con la manga.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo al respecto?- preguntó, tratando de abstenerse de gritarle o explotar por completo como en realidad quería. ¿Acababa de llegar después de más de un mes de ausencia para descubrir que Kurt sería ejecutado dentro de unos meses?

No. ¡No! No aceptaba eso, hizo que su corazón se apretara con tanta fuerza que parecía como sí se iba a detener.

- He estado tratando de sacarlo de esto desde que fue condenado,- dijo Anne. – Pero Blaine, yo…- suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Se veía triste. – Quiero que veas esto siendo realista, como un profesional y no como su…- se detuvo, sin saber cómo llamarlo, y honestamente Blaine tampoco. – Sus probabilidades no son grandes,- dijo. – Si él no va a decir la verdad, entonces no tienen sentido un nuevo juicio y entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. -

- Me dijo todo,- dijo Blaine, inclinándose hacia delante. – Hasta el último detalle. Anne, él no es culpable, al menos no del todo.-

Los ojos de Anne se ampliaron un poco. No parecía que esperara que Kurt le dijera demasiado. - ¿Crees que se lo diría a alguien más?-

Sin remedio, Blaine se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez… No lo sé. Tiene que hacerlo, ¿cierto?- susurró. – Quiero decir… Yo no puedo…- cerró los ojos, sintiendo lagrimas correr por su rostro y goteando por su barbilla. Esta vez no se molestó en secarse los ojos, estaba acongojado y lo demostraba. - Podemos hacer que hagan otro juicio ¿cierto? ¿Es posible?-

- Su abogado y yo hemos tratado por meses, lo que realmente falta es su historia…-

- ¡La tienes ahora!- gritó Blaine impaciente. – ¡Tienes tu maldita historia, consíguelo!-

- Blaine, cálmate,- dijo Anne y Blaine resopló. Como sí ella no estuviera molesta también, podía verlo en ella. – Lo veré pronto. Voy a hablar con él. ¿De acuerdo?-

Blaine echaba chispas por su manera tan tranquila de hablar pero aun así asintió. Agradeció mentalmente a un poder superior por no haber tenido tiempo aun para vender su departamento en el pueblo. Sin embargo, no quería ir allí, no quería dejar este lugar, no ahora. - ¿Qué pasa sí podemos conseguir un nuevo juicio?- susurró entonces.

Anne no contestó. 

**8888888888888**

Kurt parecía mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

Por el lado bueno, estaba presente y alerta, seguía las conversaciones y sus ojos se centraban. Por la otra parte su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre e hinchados y se veía tan destrozado que Anne tenía miedo de empezar a picar en las heridas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estaba abierto y dispuesto a hablar y sí ella no continuaba justo ahora entonces podría volver a encerrarse en cuestión de tiempo.

Hasta ahora no había dicho mucho, Kurt la había dejado entrar y ahora estaban sentados a la mesa. No era una escena inusual para ellos pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era muy importante. Esta vez había mucho en juego.

- ¿Está muy enojado?-

Anne parpadeó. - ¿Quién?-

Kurt le dio una mirada, ¿y tu quién crees?-

- Oh, él no está enojado,- dijo ella. – Está molesto, piensa que deberías haberle dicho.-

- Nunca pensé que le importara tanto,- admitió en voz baja, enviando su mirada sobre la mesa. Mordió su labio inferior, una pequeña mueca apareció entre sus cejas.

- Sabes, al principio me imaginé que era justo,- comenzó, refiriéndose a su sanción. - Entiendo su forma de pensar incluso aunque piense que la muerte seria el camino fácil.- Anne estaba a punto de hablar pero Kurt negó con la cabeza. – Se lo que vas a decir, te mantienes diciéndolo pero eso no cambia mi forma de pensar.- Hizo una pausa, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo. – O tal vez sabía que a él le importaría.- Continuó después de un momento, mirando hacia la mesa, en realidad no se centró en ella mientras reflexionaba este último pensamiento. Pudo ver a Anne asintiendo, con su visión periférica. – Yo sólo… No sabía cómo…-

- ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta que había dejado de ser un juego?-

Eso hizo meditar a Kurt por un largo momento. – Cuando deje de pensar,- admitió al fin, su voz suave e incierta. – Ya no calculaba mi próximo movimiento, comencé a olvidar lo que iba a hacer.- Kurt se pasó la lengua por los labios, profundizando el ceño. No lo había sido desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso aunque el tratara de decirle que aun lo era.

Había empezado a perder fuerza después del último día en la corte, Kurt suponía que era porque se había dado cuenta de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y una pequeña parte de él en realidad quería algo, quería algo más mientras todavía lo podía tener. Había sido una batalla interna, una batalla entre la parte que se divertía con la manipulación y la pequeña parte que solo quería que Blaine lo besara. Se lo dijo Anne, incómodo y fue un poco irritante ver a Anne asentir como sí ya lo supiera todo pero solo quería escucharlo de sus labios. – Después simplemente mandé a la mierda mis planes,- dijo tratando de no ver su cara de conocimiento. – No era divertido saber que no estaría aquí en pocos meses para ser testigo de las consecuencias… Así que solo me dejé llevar porque ¿qué podía perder?- Dejó escapar una risa sin sentido de humor negro antes de murmurar, – Sólo mi cordura.-

- No has perdido la cordura Kurt.-

Kurt sólo resopló, encogiéndose de hombros. Había un montón de evidencia que demostraba lo contrario.

- Ya estas mucho mejor y sólo ha pasado un día. Mantente centrado en lo que es real, toma tu medicamento y estarás bien.-

- En realidad me importara cuando disparen veneno en mi brazo.-

Anne suspiró, - Todavía hay tiempo,- dijo. – Todavía hay tiempo para cambiarlo. – Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar. - ¿Quieres cambiarlo?-

Kurt respiró profundamente antes de dar el más mínimo movimiento de cabeza, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor. Pretendía no estarlo, pero en realidad tenía miedo de morir. Tenía miedo del infierno y de cuando llegara allí, todos estarían esperando por él, los cuatro. No, corrigió en su cabeza. Cinco. Los cinco.

- Vamos a cambiarlo entonces.- 

**888888888888888**

Kurt no había mirado a Anne en absoluto mientras le decía todo lo que le dijo a Blaine. No la había mirado, pero sabía que Anne estaba llorando, por lo menos un poco. Entonces se sintió un poco incómodo, pero no había dejado de hablar.

Habían estado hablando por más de una hora y ahora Kurt se sentía terrible. Cosas que no había querido pensar nunca más, habían sido abiertas y expuestas, era como sí sal callera sobre ellas.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo bueno que es para ti liberarte de toda la tensión y emoción reprimida?- preguntó Anne. – No podrías haber hablado de esto antes con tanta calma.- dejó que lo pensara, antes de preguntar,- ¿Cómo te sientes de saber que estaba embarazada?-

Kurt agacho aun más la cabeza, Anne lo vio arrugar la frente. Anne había tratado de conversar de esto antes, y también todos sus otros terapeutas, pero no les había dejado avanzar ni una pulgada antes de decirles que se fueran al infierno y no volvieran nunca más. – Me persigue,- murmuró finalmente. – Me mantengo esperando que haya mentido.-

- No lo hizo,- dijo Anne en voz baja y Kurt asintió. Sabía eso, lo había escuchado en la corte, se lo habían restregado en la cara en varias ocasiones. – Tenía quince semanas de embarazo. Era un niño.-

Escuchar esto se sentía como un duro golpe contra el estómago. No sabía que sexo era y probablemente hubiera estallado sí lo hubiera escuchado antes. Ahora sólo asintió, apretando los ojos por el dolor y tratando de no imaginarlo, el pequeño bebe al cual se le había negado la vida tan cruelmente.

Mate a mi hijo.

El pensamiento era casi tan malo que tuvo que luchar con la parte molesta de su cerebro que quería volver a apagarse, que quería terminar con las angustiosas y dolorosas preguntas y sólo entumecerse. Luchó, apretando los puños sobre su regazo y tomando varias respiraciones profundas.

Sin embargo, había otro pensamiento que era casi tan inquietante y persistente.

– Hubiera crecido para ser otro yo.- susurró, incapaz de guardarlo por más tiempo. - Y ella… Ella se convertiría en mi madre y yo…- no quiso decir las palabras, pero Anne entendería lo que quería decir. – Hubiera sido la misma historia una y otra vez.-

- ¿Estás diciendo que crees que sí ellos sugieran vivos, habrías abusado de ellos?-

Kurt inhaló fuerte y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. No fue una cosa fácil de admitir pero finalmente dio una leve inclinación de cabeza. Sabía que lo hubiera sido. Si no hubiera recibido ayuda lo hubiera sido y también sabía que él no habría querido ninguna ayuda. Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca sería como Burt, pero cuando recordó su propio comportamiento pudo ver que seria exactamente igual a él.

- ¿Cómo se siente?-

- Terrible,- respondió en voz baja, su respiración se cortó.

- ¿Por qué crees que eso es lo que pasaría?-

- Porque eso es lo que me enseñaron,- dijo de forma automática, haciendo eco a lo que Anne le había dicho antes de que le contara la historia, porque eso era lo que quería escuchar. – Crecí en torno a un comportamiento abusivo. Es lo único que sé.-

- ¿Es eso tu culpa?-

Se quedo paralizado al darse cuenta que había sido engañado. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, negándose a responder. Eso no era justo.

- Tu abogado quiere alegar demencia sí conseguimos otro juicio,- dijo cuando Kurt no dijo nada. – Lo que significa que no puedes ser penalmente responsable ya que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo.-

Kurt se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo sí quería escapar de su sentencia, pero no pensaba que sería capaz de hacerlo. No sabía sí podría sólo pararse allí y pretender ser inocente enfrente de tantas personas, no obstante, gente que había escuchado lo que tenía que decir hace años.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí que hicieras hace tiempo? Le preguntó Anne entonces.

- ¿Crees que puedas intentarlo ahora?- de su bolsillo sacó un espejo de bolsillo de mediano tamaño y lo deslizo hacia Kurt sobre la mesa, conteniendo el aliento y esperando que lo cogiera.

Kurt miró el espejo, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal en su pecho, cogió el espejo vacilante. Recordó cuando Anne le pidió que hiciera esto, pero en ese momento no había estado preparado para esto en absoluto. Todavía se sentía como hacer una cosa estúpida, pero ya lo había tomado. Primero no se miró en el espejo, no se quería ver más de lo necesario, pero finalmente levanto los ojos a la superficie lisa del espejo. Miró sus ojos, incluso él notaba que algo faltaba en ellos, algo había desaparecido en enero, dejando que algo irreconocible despertara.

- Puedes hacerlo,- dijo Anne, animándolo, Kurt respiró hondo, sus palmas se resbalaban por el sudor, su corazón latía de forma errática debido a su ansiedad. Trató de hablar pero nada salió. – Puedes hacerlo,- repitió Anne pacientemente. - ¿Recuerdas lo que quiero que digas?-

En un momento…

Maldita sea, sólo hazlo. Son sólo un par de frases.

Se aclaró la garganta y entreabrió los labios. – Mi nombre,- susurró finalmente, después vaciló. No podía decirlo. Ni siquiera podía decir su nombre. ¿Que era esto? ¿Por qué esto lo derrumbaba? Podía estar loco pero no era débil. No lo era.

- Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel,- las palabras salieron de su boca incluso antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba hablando. Lo había dicho, y se sentía bien. Ahora sólo tenia que continuar, su corazón se aceleró. Se sentía caliente, su cabeza latía con fuerza y el espejo temblaba esperándolo. – Y… en enero veintidós del 2006 asesiné a mi padre… mi madre, mi mejor amiga y… su novio.- Se detuvo de nuevo, temblado.

– Y yo…- miró a Anne quien le asintió para que continuara y regresó su mirada al espejo. Mordió su labio inferior antes de suspirar, juntando coraje para decirlo.

- Y yo…- Se quedo mirando sus ojos azules, asustados y de repente, estaba determinado. Esa débil persona en el espejo no era él. No iba a ser vencido sin luchar, le iba demostrar a Blaine que a pesar de cómo se veían las cosas, no había perdido su ventaja. Entrecerró los ojos como desafiándose a sí mismo y habló con los dientes apretados. – Y yo no soy culpable.-

**¡Nos leemos el Domingo Prisioners! Espero sus comentarios 3**


	37. Capitulo 36

**¡Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? Aquí una doble actualización /o/**

**No me maten pero hice muy muy mal el conteo de los capítulos, son 48 en realidad, no 50 como les había dicho :( Espero me disculpen!**

**No he podido responder algunos MP porque vengo de volada! Así que en cuanto pueda los responderé =) Gracias por su compresión3**

**Okay, Okay.. sin más**

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 36**

Kurt estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y el latido de su corazón era un persistente boom, boom, boom contra su pecho. Sus propias palabras resonaban en sus oídos, especialmente las últimas, se tragó las ganas de vomitar. Bajó el espejo. – No me gusta esto,- afirmó, mirando a Anne.

- ¿Qué no te gusta?- le preguntó, como de costumbre queriendo que elaborara lo que estaba diciendo.

- Esto,- dijo, sabiendo que probablemente parecía enfermo. Tenía tantas nauseas y estaba increíblemente mareado. – Todo. Decir que no soy culpable. No me gusta.-

- Tú…-

- Estuve de acuerdo en alegar demencia,- dijo, empujando aun más lejos el espejo. Estaba seguro que pronto lo iba a lanzar. – Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero aun así lo hice, Anne. No soy inocente. Quería demasiado matar a Burt, tanto que otras tres personas tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias.-

- Hay una diferencia muy grande entre ser inocente y declararse no culpable,- dijo Anne, mirándolo de cerca con su penetrante mirada. – Sólo queremos reducir tu condena.-

Kurt se encogió de hombros. – No voy a salir de aquí,- dijo. – No,- dijo enfáticamente mientras Anne abría la boca. – Se lo que quieres, pero yo no, olvídalo, ese lugar me va a volver más loco. - Pensó como había sido su última estancia en el hospital mental, la cual afortunadamente no había durado mucho tiempo. Demasiados psiquiatras, demasiadas conversaciones, voces suaves y comprensivas y habitaciones color azul claro, estaba seguro de que si lo enviaban allí de nuevo, habría conversaciones grupales. La piel se le puso de gallina de solo pensarlo. Si iba a ir a un lugar como ese, iba a encontrar una manera de quitarse la vida que posiblemente sería tan creativa como los rumores.

Anne suspiró lentamente y se inclinó hacia atrás, una mirada de desaprobación cruzaba su rostro. A Kurt no le importaba. Él se quedaba donde estaba.

- Todo lo que quiero es sólo…no ir al infierno,- Hizo una pausa. - ¿De acuerdo?-

Anne frunció los labios mientras pensaba en ello. – Siempre y cuando no pierdas el control otra vez,- dijo finalmente, dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

- Si lo haces, estoy en mi derecho de transferirte contra tu voluntad.-

- Hecho.-

- A Blaine no le va a gustar esto, lo sabes.-

Kurt frunció el ceño, olvidando las nauseas. - ¿Estamos casados o qué?- preguntó, un poco irritado. - ¿Es mi esposo? ¿De repente vale tanto su palabra? ¿Le dije cosas y de repente tiene todo el poder sobre mí?-

- Cálmate, sabes que no es lo que estoy diciendo. Sé que quieres tu control de nuevo, pero tienes que dejarlo ir alguna vez.-

Kurt cruzó los brazos e hizo una leve mueca. No sabía que pensar de lo que ahora estaba pasando. Solía tener control absoluto sobre cualquier situación y de repente ya no podía manejarlo. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero sabía que no se sentía confortable con ello. Por supuesto que era bueno abrir de nuevo su historia, no podía negar eso, pero estaba recibiendo lastima de todas las direcciones y eso definitivamente no le gustaba. No le gustaba la lástima y ahora, cuando consiguió regresar a sus cabales, se daba cuenta de lo raro que lo hacía sentir.

De alguna manera Anne percibía lo que estaba en su mente. - ¿Debo decirle a Blaine que regrese esta noche a casa?-

Kurt se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Quería decir sí, pero también quería decir no. ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que sí? ¿Qué pasaría si Anne le dijera a Blaine que se fuera a casa? Kurt no quería que ya nunca regresara, sólo quería…

¿Qué quería?

- ¿Y el podría volver mañana?- sugirió Anne cuando lo vio vacilar.

Kurt asintió inmediatamente. Eso era un compromiso que no podía manejar. Si veía ahora a Blaine le daría un puñetazo o empezaría a llorar de nuevo, no quería hacer ninguna de las dos. Había golpeado a mucha gente en su vida y llorar era algo que no quería hacer, pronto.

- Bien, lo hare, dijo Anne y la forma en que lo estaba escudriñando le decía a Kurt que lo estaba analizando en su cabeza, cada una de sus respuestas, cada movimiento, cada gesto nervioso, lo analizaba todo. – Deberías considerar irte a dormir. Y tomar tus medicamentos.-

Suspirando, Kurt asintió de nuevo. Estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de hacerle mala cara a esas palabras. Su mente estaba unida por las píldoras, esa no era una cosa linda de recordar. 

**88888888888**

Quedarse dormido no le tomó tanto tiempo como Kurt había pensado que lo haría. Había tomado en total tres segundos, no más, no menos. Nunca se había sentido tan desgastado, era como si Anne hubiera estado picando en su cerebro con imágenes nítidas y palos de metal, jugando con los nervios expuestos que envían descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se despertó, afuera estaba oscuro, lo que significaba que estuvo durmiendo por mucho tiempo. Parpadeó a la celda, tratando de averiguar cuanto tiempo había sido.

- Oye, ¿estás despierto?-

A pesar de lo suave que habían sido las palabras, Kurt saltó, su cabeza buscando de donde había provenido la voz, su corazón latía de forma errática.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte…-

Kurt se limitó a asentir y se incorporó lentamente, gimiendo un poco mientras lo hizo. Odiaba lo asustadizo que se sentía, lo paranoico que estaba actuando. – Dios, necesito una ducha,- murmuró, más para él que para Blaine. Su cabello estaba tan grasoso y sucio, se sentía más como una peluca que su propio cabello. - ¿Qué hora es?-

¿Qué estaba haciendo Blaine aquí? ¿No le había dicho Anne que regresar a casa después de todo?

- Casi cuatro de la mañana.-

- Bien.-

- Has dormido más de veinticuatro horas.-

- Mierda.- Kurt no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto, pero eso explicaba por qué Blaine estaba allí, podría ya haber estado en su casa. A Kurt solo le quedaban unos pocos meses, no podía gastarlos durmiendo. Podría dormir cuando estuviera muerto. Porque enfrentándolo, ¿qué jurado podría creer todo lo que tenía que decir después de tanto tiempo? Probablemente pensarían que solo se estaba engañando a si mismo tratando de huir de su condena, tratando de convencerlos de dejarlo vivir. No tenía grandes esperanzas, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Anne o a Blaine. Anne estaba segura que podrían hacerlo y Blaine estaba tan molesto cuando se enteró. Kurt no quería aplastar cualquiera de sus esperanzas.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, colocando sus pies en el suelo y levantándose.

Blaine voló sobre sus pies para ayudarlo, sosteniéndolo de los brazos, ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Gracias,- Kurt murmuró y se soltó de su agarre, Blaine lo dejo ir rápidamente, sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Blaine cuidadosamente. – Yo…yo pedí permiso para entregarte…- Abrió su mano y Kurt le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de aceptar las píldoras, poniéndolas en su boca.

- Gracias,- dijo Kurt de nuevo, evitando sus ojos.

- Emm.- Blaine se rascó el cuello, aclarándose la garganta. – Puedes ir a bañarte, esperare.-

Kurt no podía mirarlo. No cuando tenía esa cara, esa interesada y preocupada cara. Por alguna razón se sentía demasiado incomodo. Todo estaba descubierto, ya nada estaba escondido y Kurt se sentía desnudo. Ya no había nada para esconderse atrás, y ahora los dos andaban en cuclillas alrededor del otro, con miedo de decir o hacer algo malo que pudiera romper su ya tan rota relación.

- Sí.- Kurt le lanzo una mirada fugaz. Notó, incluso aunque su memoria estuviera difusa. Blaine llevaba la misma ropa de los últimos dos días. – Por favor dime que te fuiste a casa mientras estaba dormido,- dijo y Blaine tosió, luciendo un poco de vergüenza debajo de la consternación y preocupación. – Dios, tú sólo…- Kurt sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿No te dijo Anne que te podías ir? También podías usar la ducha, ya sabes. No es como si fuera a morir si te fueras a casa mientras duermo.-

Blaine frunció el ceño a la elección de las palabras y Kurt se sintió un poco mal por haber mencionado la palabra con M. – No te quiero dejar de nuevo,- dijo Blaine sinceramente, Kurt bajó la mirada. No sabía que sentir ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Irritado? ¿Feliz? Era una extraña mezcla. – Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. De todos modos estabas dormido, así que no te molesté…-

La verdad era que Blaine no había estado con Kurt en la celda todo el tiempo. Anne le había dicho que Kurt estaba de acuerdo en buscar un nuevo juicio e incluso aceptado a no declararse culpable debido a demencia, lo que debió haber hecho en un principio. Así que el setenta por ciento del tiempo que Kurt estuvo dormido, Blaine había estado discutiendo tanto con el jefe y cada oficial con autoridad en el edificio, tratando que estuvieran de acuerdo en abrir de nuevo el caso de Kurt y llevarlo a la corte, a reconsiderar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nadie había asegurado que lo haría, pero varios sonaban interesados en escuchar la verdad y eso era un comienzo.

Si el jurado tuviera corazón y redujeran la pena de muerte, entonces con suerte Kurt sería trasladado a la clínica de salud mental y eso sería mucho mejor, incluso si eso significaba que solo lo podría ver en las horas de visita.

Al menor dejarían ir a Kurt cuando ya no fuera considerado un peligro para las personas a su alrededor o para sí mismo.

Kurt respiró, una respiración poco profunda. – Bien, estoy bien,- respondió finalmente, con desdén y se alejó. Blaine reconoció la expresión en su cara y las señales de advertencia aparecieron rápidamente.

- No,- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No puedes hacer eso, no me excluyas.-

Blaine sabía que Kurt tenía el derecho a estar un poco confundido, tenía el derecho de no querer a Blaine invadiendo su espacio personal tan rápido. Aun estaba furioso, agotado, y Blaine intentaría no forzarlo a nada para lo que aun no estuviera listo. Era solo que… estaba en el corredor de la muerte. Aun no lo aceptaba, incluso después de las incontables horas que había pasado hablando de eso con tantas personas diferentes. Todo lo que quería era estar cerca de él y disculparse un millón de veces. No quería alejarse de él nunca más.

Kurt respiró de nuevo, incapaz de pensar. – Yo sólo…necesito….- Espacio, tiempo…-

- Necesito una ducha,- suspiró, caminado hacia el baño. Kurt no sabía como hacerlo, estar tan abierto y mostrar sentimientos. No sabía cómo, lo hacía sentirse incomodo y mal. No era que no estuviera feliz de tener a Blaine de regreso, él sólo estaba…mal.

La verdad era que no podía mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

- Esperare.-

- Sí.-

Kurt no pudo salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido, cerró la puerta del baño, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. No quería que las cosas fueran difíciles, pero lo eran, al menos para él. Siempre abría disfrutado del poder que tenia sobre las demás personas y ahora, sin sus secretos, se sentía sin poderes y no sabía cómo traerlo de vuelta.

Pasó por el espejo sin mirarse, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y los tiró a un rincón. Estaba a punto de entra a la ducha cuando miró hacia abajo, notando algo tirado a la mitad del camino. Se arrodilló y lo recogió.

El collar.

Lo miró, todo lo que supuestamente representaba, antes de ponerlo en el fregadero, incapaz de verlo por más tiempo. Ahora sólo se sentía como sus tatuajes, como una broma. Blaine estaba allí, pero las promesas que le había hecho no tenían sentido. Apretó los dientes y entró en la ducha, poniendo el agua tan caliente como pudo e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo al agua mojar su cabello. No podía recordar haberse bañado durante el mes pasado y se preguntó, con una punzada de humillación si alguien lo había ayudado a hacerlo. El pensamiento hizo que las nauseas regresaran y se forzó a no pensar más en ello. No pienses en eso.

Kurt tomó el champú y colocó una generosa cantidad en su palma, probablemente la mitad de la botella y masajeó su cabello. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras el enjuague quitaba el polvo y la grasa de su cabello. Se sintió tan bien, como lavar la locura, pensó con una pequeña y obscura sonrisa. Lástima que el agua caliente no duraría lo suficiente como para hacer eso.

Salió de la ducha veinte minutos después y tomó una toalla de la silla en el rincón y se secó el cabello con ella. Captó su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo queriéndolo o no.

- Jodidamente repugnante,- murmuró y apartó la vista de sus sobresalientes huesos y pálida piel. Bueno, eso es lo que obtienes por no comer, pensó sombríamente. Se giró, esperando ver ropa limpia colgada en alguna parte, pero se quedo paralizado cuando se dio cuenta que no había traído ninguna con él al baño. – Maldita sea,- murmuró.

No iba a salir, no luciendo así. Se mordió el labio inferior, el agua de su cabello goteaba hasta el suelo, finalmente levantó la voz. - ¿Blaine?-

La respuesta fue inmediata como si Blaine hubiera estado esperando ser llamado. - ¿Sí?-

Kurt hizo una pausa antes de decir,- Ve al cajón y tráeme algo para vestir.- Silencio.

- Ahora.-

Blaine rió. – Ahora mismo.-

Kurt cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras esperaba, sin gustarle el largo tiempo que estaba tomando. Si tomaba ese tiempo significaba que Blaine no había sólo puesto sus manos en su camisa y pantalones naranjas. Blaine estaba eligiendo otra cosa.

Kurt arrugó la nariz, pero no le dijo que no a Blaine, por que después de todo no había especificado lo que quería.

- Esto no es un desfile de modas, date prisa,- se quejó por fin, justo después hubo un llamado a la puerta del bañó. La abrió sólo lo suficiente como para sacar la mano y coger la ropa, a medida que llegó a su mano, los metió y cerró la puerta. Miró lo que había obtenido y apena contuvo un gemido. – Blaine, esta camisa es blanca,- dijo, tratando de no sonar como una queja y dejo caer el resto de las cosas al suelo. No estaba molesto con la ropa. Nunca más.

¿Pero blanco?

- Si no te gusta puedo encontrar otra….-

- No, está bien,- dijo Kurt, deslizándose la camisa sobre la cabeza. Miró hacia abajo y cogió un par de bóxers negros, sintiendo una ligera sensación incomoda por el hecho que Blaine había escogido ropa interior para él. Le hubiera gustado bromear con eso, alguna burla, pero estaba completamente en blanco. Cuando no tenía una meta de lo que estaba haciendo, sentía como si estuviera deambulando sin rumbo. Ahora no estaba seguro de cómo hablar con Blaine, no sabía que tono asumir. ¿Qué esperaba Blaine de él? ¿Qué quería de él?

Echó un vistazo a los pantalones, unos jeans negros, apretó los dientes antes de tomarlos y se los puso rápidamente. Notó con una mueca que le quedaban grandes de la cintura incluso si había tenido dieciséis años desde la última vez que los uso y que deberían, en todo caso, estar más apretados.

Se alisó la camisa, pasando sus dedos sobre sus costillas, se estremeció retirando rápidamente sus dedos. Se secó el cabello con la toalla un par de veces más, introduciendo sus dedos en él. Por lo menos ahora se sentía algo similar a un ser humano, descansado, limpio y cubierto.

Antes de salir, tomó el collar del lavamanos, lo metió en la bolsa de los pantalones y abrió la puerta. No sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer con él, pero lo llevó con él de todos modos.

Trató de no mirarse avergonzado mientras iba a sentar a la cama, pasando al lado de Blaine que estaba sentado a la mesa. No entendía, ¿a dónde había ido su confianza? ¿Tuvo que perder todo junto con su mente? ¿No había perdido suficiente?

Blaine lo miraba y Kurt estaba muy consciente de ello, podía sentir sus ojos sobre él como un caliente radar que lo quemaba.

- Se ve bien en ti,- dijo Blaine entonces, tratando de romper el terrible silencio. – Blanco.-

Kurt se estremeció. Forzado, fue tan forzado. – Blaine…-

- Sin embargo no es todo blanco, tiene algunos patrones.-

- Por favor.-

Blaine suspiró. – No sé lo que digo,- admitió.

- Bueno, yo tampoco.-

El silencio que cayó fue tan pesado que Kurt quería esconderse en un agujero y nunca volver a salir. Hubieron silencios entre ellos antes, pero nunca así. Kurt deseaba sólo ser capaz de acercarse un poco y poner la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero algo lo estaba deteniendo. Ducharse había ayudado más de lo que pensaba, tal vez incluso más que dormir, se sentía mucho más limpio.

Finalmente, Blaine habló, un poco vacilante. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Kurt lo miró a través de su ya largo y húmedo flequillo. Se mordió el labio y preguntó, - ¿Te hubieras quedado?- eso era algo que había querido preguntar antes pero no lo hizo, por que no importaba cual fuera la respuesta, lo hubiera hecho sentir una mierda.

Obviamente sorprendido a la pregunta Blaine asintió. – Sabes que lo haría,- dijo, mirando a Kurt con una pequeña mueca que claramente decía que pensaba que Kurt debería saber eso.

Parpadeando, Kurt sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña burla. – No puedo creerte,- dijo en voz baja, lamentándose incluso de haberlo preguntado. - ¿Estas tratando de hacerme sentir culpable?- sabía que debería estar más abierto a las cosas, en especial esta, pero lo que Blaine estaba diciendo era injusto. Kurt había hablado con Anne el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no necesitaba más cosas por las cuales sentirse culpable.

- Yo no…no quise decir eso…- Blaine tartamudeó pero Kurt lo interrumpió.

- Como sea, Blaine, - se froto la nariz, estaba tan cansado de esto y un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba haciendo rápidamente su aparición. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba acabado. Lo apretaban unos cuantos meses mas, estaba acabado. Su cabeza decía alto, su cuerpo decía alto, necesitaba un respiro. Necesitaba su cordura de regreso y esa no era la manera de recuperarla.

Levantándose, caminó hacia la mesa. Miró a Blaine a los ojos y sacó el collar del bolsillo. Quería parecer seguro de esto, y la manera de hacerlo era limpiar cualquier rastro de emoción en su rostro. Puso la cadena de plata sobre la mesa y la empujó hacia Blaine.

- Llévate esto cuando te vayas,- dijo, sosteniendo su mirada.

- Kurt…- Blaine lo miró negando con la cabeza, mirando del collar hacia él con ojos suplicantes. – Lo siento, no quise decir…

- No,- dijo Kurt, dando un paso atrás. – No me hagas esto.- Respiro hondo, estremeciéndose, recogiendo el poco coraje que el quedaba. – Lo necesito, necesito…- cerró los ojos, frustrado y respiro profundamente por la nariz. – Necesito traerme de vuelta,- terminó, reabriendo los ojos. – Y sólo no puedo…no puedo hacerlo contigo alrededor.-

Blaine lo miró y asintió. Se levantó, tomó el collar y lo dejo caer en su bolsillo.

- No voy a obligarte a nada,- dijo en voz baja, Kurt luchó demasiado para mantener su rostro serio. Blaine tal vez notó el temblor o tal vez no, pero se estaba alejando.

Kurt sentía su corazón en la garganta.

Las cerraduras de la puerta hicieron clic, pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, Kurt se quedo en silencio, un silencio que a la vez era burlón y un alivio.

Aun quedaba por ver si había hecho lo correcto, pero por ahora eso era lo que necesitaba. 

**888888888888**

Blaine obtuvo su trabajo de vuelta, pero a duras penas. La jefa Bäcker se mostró reacia pero James le había llamado y Blaine sólo se podía imaginar lo que le había dicho para convencerla que le diera de vuelta el trabajo a su hijo. Blaine lo pudo ver en ella mientras firmaba el contrato, ella no lo quería de vuelta, pero había sido incapaz de encontrar alguna concreta evidencia de que Kurt y Blaine tenían una relación inapropiada. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Sebastián. Incluso los otros prisioneros del piso de Kurt afirmaron que no habían notado nada extraño entre ellos. Blaine no tenía idea de donde venia todo este abrumador apoyo, pero eso ya no importaba más, ya no.

Blaine volvió a mirar a Kurt a la distancia, quizás, era aun más doloroso que estar lejos por completo. Estaba allí, en la misma habitación, pero a Blaine no se le permitía ni tocarlo ni hablar con él.

Estaba mirando a Kurt comer su almuerzo, aun sentado lo más lejos que podía de los demás, Blaine suspiró. Kurt no lo había mirado ni una vez, incluso aunque sabía que está allí.

Solo habían pasado dos días, pero dos días en ese momento eran demasiados.

Su caso había sido tomado en consideración y había una posibilidad de ser llevado de nuevo a la corte. Y si no….

- Hola.-

Blaine apartó la vista de Kurt, regresando sus pensamientos a la realidad y entregó a Puck un rápido movimiento de reconocimiento.

- ¿Cómo va todo?-

- Puede que haya otro juicio,- dijo, mirando de nuevo a Kurt.

Puck sonrió. – Eso es bueno.- Se quedaron allí por un rato, sin hablar, hasta que Puck preguntó, - entonces, ¿qué dijo exactamente?-

Suspirando, Blaine negó con la cabeza. – Algo acerca de que no sería capaz de mejorar conmigo alrededor. No sé lo que eso significa, pero sí…eso fue lo que dijo.-

Puck hizo un ruido con su garganta y asintió. – Bueno, tal vez tiene razón.-

Blaine se volvió hacia él. - ¿Cómo?-

Puck se encogió de hombros y quito sus ojos del prisionero. – Tú mismo lo dijiste, lo cambiaste o algo. Es más débil contigo.-

Blaine parpadeó. – Así que lo volví loco,- dijo y bajó la mirada. Kurt le había dicho antes que necesitaba medicamento más fuerte pero dijo que no era exclusivamente por él. Tal vez lo era. Tal vez Blaine no era bueno para él después de todo. A largo plazo, Blaine podría ser malo para él. Era confuso. Todo el mundo le decía que hizo mejorar a Kurt y él solía pensar lo mismo, pero ahora estaba empezando a sentirse diferente.

- Tal vez solo necesita encontrar el punto medio,- sugirió Puck. – Ya sabes, entre el…- Se aclaró la garganta, tuvo la mala impresión de que Kurt frunció el ceño. – Y el…eso.-

Asintió hacia Kurt, encorvado y girando el tenedor sobre el puré de papas en su plato.

- Tiene sentido,- dijo Blaine en voz baja. – Espero que regrese antes de…- No quería decir eso, no quería ni pensarlo, pero la realidad era que tal vez no lo lograrían. Pero si no lo lograban, no quería que estuviera así. Si eso era así, entonces Kurt tendría que aceptar su presencia.

No podía evitar la sensación de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Perdiendo el tiempo trabajando, gastando todo el tiempo que podría pasar con Kurt o pasarlo tratando de sacarlo de ese lio. Pero Blaine sabía que ahora había hecho todo lo que podía, al igual que Anne. Ahora dependía de otra personas decidir el destino de ambos, estaba fuera de sus manos.

Sin embargo, Anne había dicho que era muy probable que el caso fuera reabierto. Todo el mundo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo habían ocurrido los asesinatos y probablemente lo abrirían sólo para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Si al final no funcionaba después de todo, entonces tendría que usar un plan B y si fuera necesario un plan C, podría mantenerse hasta llegar al final del alfabeto. Kurt no iba a morir, no en su guardia.

Los ojos de Blaine se posaron de nuevo sobre el prisionero, se llenó de nostalgia. Quería estar allí, quería estar allí y tratar de hacerlo sonreír de nuevo. Todo parecía mejor cuando Kurt sonreía de verdad.

- ¿Crees que después de todo me debería alejar?- preguntó Blaine, dirigiéndose hacia su colega. – Quiero decir, ahora está mejor, tal vez eh hecho lo que pude hacer y sólo debería…-

Puck levantó una ceja. – Esperó más de un mes por ti,- dijo. – ¿Y tú no estás dispuesto a esperar unos días por él?-

- Eso no es…- dijo Blaine lentamente, negando con la cabeza, pero Puck tenía un punto.

¿Por qué hoy tenia tanto sentido?

Puck le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo dejó solo después de eso, detectando que Blaine necesitaba pensar por un rato.

Blaine miró de nuevo a Kurt, pensó que había apartado rápidamente la mirada de él, como si Kurt estuviera mirando a Blaine, pero probablemente sólo lo había imaginado.


	38. Capitulo 37

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 37**

Kurt sabía que estaba soñando, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera lo sabía. Pero aun sabiendo eso, no era un sueño que no lo matara de miedo, no le quitaba el miedo. Estaba caminando, pero estaba tan obscuro que no podía ni ver su propio cuerpo. Definitivamente detrás de él había algo pero no quiso correr. Sólo era un sueño, lo sabía, quiso obligarse a despertarse pero nada pasó.

Estaba atrapado en el mundo de los sueños.

Era un cumulo de pánico pero había una luz. Frunció el ceño por que en sus sueños nunca hay luz, siempre son obscuros y lo llevan a ninguna parte. Caminó lentamente hacia la luz y mientras estaba más cerca, comenzaba a distinguir más la silueta de una persona en su interior.

Se detuvo abruptamente. - ¿Mamá?- susurró, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Había olvidado que era un sueño, no podía más que mirar a la mujer de pie en su blanca bata de noche, la que llevaba puesta el día en que la asesinó. - ¿Mamá?- preguntó de nuevo, dando un paso adelante. Su voz temblaba, no podía creer que en realidad ella estaba allí. Se sentía como un niño, sentía como si solo quisiera llorar y correr a sus brazos.

Su madre no dijo nada, pero sonrío, Kurt parpadeó confundido.

- Pero yo te mate,- dijo, como si ella hubiera dicho algo.

Ella mantuvo su suave sonrisa maternal, pero luego comenzó a desaparecer.

- No,- rogó Kurt. – No mamá, quédate.-

Simplemente sonrío, Kurt sollozó, llamándola como niño perdido, gritando por ella pero fue en vano. Desapareció y Kurt despertó.

Primero se quedo mirando el techo, después notó que había estado llorando durante el sueño. Secó las lágrimas con la esquina de la sabana y exhaló lentamente.

Hoy era el día.

Hoy era el día que sabría si se iba a conseguir un nuevo juicio. Su abogada, una mujer en el final de sus treinta, llamada Susan, a quien Kurt en realidad nunca le prestó mucha atención, se lo había dijo días atrás. Sin embargo, su abogada estaba bien, no le agradaba pero tampoco le desagradaba, sólo era indiferente a ella.

Sin embargo, ahora era más crucial. Había tratado defenderlo antes, pero no se lo había permitido completamente, no le había dado nada con que trabajar, pero ahora podía y Kurt estaba tremendamente espantado. Si terminaban abriendo el juicio, él tendría que sentarse allí y escucharlos alegar y tendría que ponerse de pie y hablar y….

El testigo regresaría, la amiga de Rachel, la chica que había estado de pie fuera de la ventana de la sala y lo había visto matarla. La que había llamado a la policía.

Probablemente también la madre de Rachel estaría allí, al igual que los padres del chico. Kurt supuso que debería empezar a pensar en él como una persona real ya que no lo hizo antes. La daba vergüenza, porque antes realmente nunca se preocupo por él, por Jesse. Jesse no era nadie, era simplemente alguien que había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Kurt se sentía mal por rasgar de nuevo las heridas de esas personas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de considerar hacer el asesinato menos fuerte.

Su cabeza martilleó mientras se sentaba, las imágenes de su sueño aun estaban claras en su mente. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

A pesar de sus leves dudas al principio, la separación entre él y Blaine los últimos días habían sido buenos para él. Había tratado de explicar a Anne lo que estaba sintiendo, pero difícil encontrar las palabras correctas para ello. Todo lo que sabía era que cuando Blaine estaba en la celda, era un desastre. Temblando, cerca de las lágrimas, tanto que no podía calmarse sin importar cuanto lo intentaba.

Los días sin Blaine, aun sabiendo que estaba cerca, le habían permitido respirar tranquilo por primera vez en años. Si tomaba ahora sus pastillas su mente estaba mucho más clara, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentía otras cosas que sólo la ardiente ira y profundo odio. Y sabía cómo llamar a cada emoción. Excepto lo que sentía por Blaine. No sabía cómo se le llamaba, pero era más o menos como lo que había sentido por ella, y eso lo aterraba porque lo que sea que fuera lo había jodido.

Kurt se obligó a salir de la cama y lentamente se puso de pie.

Blaine, pensó mientras se dirigía al baño. Era tan difícil estar cerca de Blaine. No podía confiar en él, no podía dejar de pensar que Blaine pronto lo podría dejar solo si algo lo asustaba de nuevo, Kurt ya no quería arriesgar su cordura.

Blaine y él necesitaban un poco de distancia, no era sano lo que se había formado entre ellos, ¿cómo podría serlo?

Kurt entró al baño y se miró en el espejo. Se veía mucho mejor ahora que días antes. Su rostro tenía un poco más de color y su cabello no estaba grasoso y sucio como lo había estado. Se inclino y salpico su rostro con agua helada. Parpadeó retirando el agua de sus ojos y no volvió a mirarse de nuevo en el espejo. 

**FLASHBACK**

Lo escuchó por primera vez de Anne. Estaba hablando en voz baja con alguien en el teléfono y él la había espiado sin pudor. Había dicho que Kurt no estaba bien, que había tocado fondo y su primera reacción fue la confusión.

¿Tocado fondo? ¿Cómo?

Escuchó un poco más y a juzgar por su voz era bastante grave.

Blaine se había ido días atrás y estaba increíblemente curioso por lo que estaba pasando, pero pensaba que lo sabía. Kurt había sacado la artillería pesada, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza y Blaine no había sido capaz de manejarlo. Sebastián no estaba sorprendido de que eso pasara y quiso hablar con Blaine, sólo para decir "te lo dije."

No lo haría bien, no era más que un imbécil.

Escuchó a Anne hablar un poco más y profundizó su ceño. Era difícil creer lo que estaba diciendo, tenía que verlo por sí mismo asi que con el ceño aun grabado en las cejas, Sebastián se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. Cada vez que subía su cuerpo se sentía frio y los vellos en su cuello se erizaban. Los malos recuerdos del cuarto piso, los malos recuerdos de su propia ingenuidad.

Sus paso resonaron en el pasillo mientras caminaba, preguntándose qué es lo que vería. Dudaba que Kurt estuviera tan mal como Anne había hecho sonar en el teléfono.

Era su paciente, era su trabajo preocuparse por él, probablemente había exagerado. Sin embargo tenia que verlo por si mismo. Sólo por que despreciaba a Kurt no significaba que su curiosidad había desaparecido.

Se acercó a la celda y miró por los barrotes, miró por largo tiempo.

Por lo general, Kurt se giraba para mirar quien estuviera detrás de la puerta. Sebastián recordaba eso. Era casi como si tuviera un sexto sentido u ojos atrás de la cabeza, porque siempre sabía cuando alguien estaba detrás de él. Y ahora no se movía en lo más mínimo.

- Psst,- siseó Sebastián y miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de repetir el sonido un poco más fuerte. – Psst, oye Kurt.-

Sebastián parpadeó, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta. Había escuchado a Anne decir la palabra "catatónico" pero no esperaba que realmente fuera cierto.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama y se aclaró la garganta. Extendió su mano, dudó y la regresó a su lugar. Sintiéndose tonto, sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano de nuevo y la colocó lentamente sobre el hombro de Kurt. - ¿Kurt?- preguntó de nuevo, sacudiéndolo suavemente. – Guau- murmuró, quitando su mano, casi impresionado de que eso en realidad pudiera pasarle a las personas. - ¿Qué demonios…?- hizo una pausa. - ¿Realmente no me notas?-

Había pensado al principio que Kurt estaba fingiendo, pero mirando fijamente sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaban vacios. Vivo, pero no había nadie en casa.

Cauteloso, Sebastián se sentó en la esquina de la cama, lo más lejos posible de Kurt por si acaso. Lo miró con la cabeza inclinada. - ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó. Se sentía más seguro hablándole así, sin importar si Kurt lo podía escuchar o no. - ¿Qué pasó contigo?- suspiró. – Pudiste haber logrado mucho, ¿lo sabes? Desperdiciaste tu vida.-

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sebastián paso su mano sobre su cabello castaño. – Las cosas habían sido tan diferentes si tú no hubieras sido tan…difícil. Creo que eres un estúpido. Tú mismo te buscaste esto.-

Hizo una pausa, Kurt no manifestó ningún signo de haberlo escuchado.-

– Probablemente ya sabias esto pero en ese entonces, yo casi tenia sentimientos por ti. En cierto modo me alegro que hayas parado cuando lo hiciste, o de lo contrario me hubieras arrastrado tan lejos como a Blaine.- Sebastián se mordió el labio. – Pero él significa más para ti de que yo, ¿no?- sonrió un poco. – Sí, así es, no te puedes engañar a ti mismo con esto.-

Era difícil imaginar que Kurt pudiera tener algo que se asemejaba a los sentimientos por alguien, no estaría así si Blaine no significara algo para él.

- He oído que no duermes,- continuó y lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de suspirar, maldiciendo. – Maldita sea Kurt,- murmuró antes de tomar su hombro y tratar de obligarlo a acostarse. Kurt no movió un musculo. – Sí vas a estar así,- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la almohada. – No vas a aguantar estar sentado por tantos días.- Sebastián extendió sus piernas sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera muerto. – Sabes, nunca pensé que merecieras morir,- dijo cuando el pensamiento entró en su cabeza. – Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, y puede que te odie por ello, pero no creo en la muerte como un castigo.-

Lo miró por un largo momento, sacudió la cabeza y se fue. 

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**88888888888888**

Susan, la abogada de Kurt no era mal parecida. Estaba en la mitad de sus treinta, tenía el cabello negro y largo, atado en un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y generalmente vestía traje o falda y no era una horrible compañía. Al principio había tratado de ser difícil, casi no había hablado en absoluto, pero ella no se había dado por vencida. Cuando hacerse el difícil no ayudaba ya no tenía otros trucos bajo la manga para hacerla desaparecer. Porque él no dañaba a las mujeres.

Intencionalmente. Nunca más.

Había seducido a sus psiquiatras hombres para conseguir que los despidieran, pero nunca sedujo a ninguna de las mujeres que había tenido. Todo lo que hacía era hacerse el difícil y hacer que trabajar con él fuera muy pesado, ellas simplemente se rendían y daban pasó a otra persona.

Susan era muy diferente a Anne. Era fría y nunca se iba por las ramas cuando de Kurt se trataba. Era profesional, demasiado y eso era probablemente la razón por la que ha Kurt no le había molestado antes. Casi no mostraba emociones, al igual que él y al igual que su padre.

-Kurt, entonces,- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él en su celda, cruzando las manos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

Kurt no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, sino que miraba fijamente sus manos.

Tenía un anillo de oro en su dedo, tal vez un anillo de bodas. Se preguntaba con quien estaría casada, que tipo de hombre. Tal vez…

- Kurt,- dijo de nuevo. -¿Estás escuchando? Esto es muy importante.-

Parpadeó y levantó la mirada. – Perdón ¿Qué?-

- Obtuviste un nuevo juicio. – El corazón de Kurt se detuvo. – Vamos a empezar desde el principio con los testigos, miembros de familia y tu testimonio.-

Kurt sentía la garganta cerrada, se estiro para tomar su inhalador que estaba a su lado. Sabía que lo necesitaría cuando llegara este momento y lo había colocado convenientemente a su alcance. Colocó sus labios en la boquilla y respiro profundamente.

Odiaba a los testigos, casi más que hablar él mismo. Eso significaba que la amiga de Rachel una vez más contaría todo lo que vio. Eso significaba que la madre de Rachel diría exactamente lo que pensaba de Kurt. Eso significaba escuchar a los padres de Jesse decir que no tenían idea de cómo su hijo de había involucrado en esto, lo injusto que pensaban que era, lo confundido que estaban.

Tendría que escuchar todo eso de nuevo.

Kurt no buscaba su perdón y no estaba buscando su comprensión. Solo quería que supieran la verdad. Eso era también lo que quería para sí mismo.

- Entonces,- dijo, una vez que estaba seguro que no se sofocaría. - ¿Cuándo es?-

- Pronto,- dijo Susan. – En una semana a partir de hoy.-

- Mierda,- murmuró. - ¿Y ellos saben? Los…- No podía decirlo. No podía decir los familiares.

- Fueron llamado un par de horas atrás. Shelby Berry fue muy reacia, pero vendrá.-

- Reacia a dejarme vivir,- dijo Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza. – Veo lo mismo.-

- No puedes tener esa actitud en la corte,- dijo Susan. – Tienes que lucir seguro de tu caso, incluso si no lo estas. Habla claro, con confianza. Haz parecer por lo menos que sabes lo que estás diciendo.-

- Uh-huh.-

- Si no, vamos a perder otra vez, lo sabes. El jurado no nos creerá.-

Kurt suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su cabello, y apoyó su frente sobre la palma de su mano. – Lo sé,- murmuró. – Lo sé.- 

**8888888888888**

Blaine estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No podía manejar esto. No podía manejar tener a Kurt tan cerca y no poder acercarse a él.

Sin embargo, esa no era la peor parte.

Lo que realmente hizo que se desesperara era la pequeña sonrisa que Kurt le había dedicado hace un momento cuando había pasado a un lado de él en el pasillo, mientras él y el resto del pasillo eran llevados fuera.

Kurt había mirado a Blaine y sonreído un poco, una pequeña sonrisa. Como un saludo. Un saludo entre viejos amigos que ya no se hablan.

La sonrisa había hecho que sus emociones hirvieran, lo habían hecho enojar. Esa sonrisa lo había hecho querer agarrar a Kurt y sacudirlo, gritarle que no le podía dedicar la sonrisa de extraños porque era como una puñalada al corazón. Si Kurt pensaba que esa era la forma como sería, entonces estaba muy equivocado.

Así que fue por eso que Blaine decidió poner fin a este "descanso" o lo que fuera. Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia atrás antes de que Blaine cerrara de golpe la puerta de la celda detrás de él.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. – Hola,- dijo, sorprendiéndose por su voz tan clara.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Blaine y lo miró de nuevo. Por lo menos se veía mejor. Bien por él.

- Mucho.-

- Eso es bueno.-

Kurt pasó la lengua por sus labios. - ¿Estas?- comenzó, - ¿estás enojado? Te ves un poco molesto.-

- No estoy molesto, sólo…- Blaine se frotó el cuello y se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. – No, estas en lo cierto, estoy molesto.-

Kurt asintió. – Bien,- dijo, en un tono que indicaba que quería que Blaine se explicara.

- Yo sólo… me gustaría que pudieras decir lo que quieres.-

Kurt se hizo el tonto, sabiendo que ya no se lo creería por más tiempo. - ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Deja de hacer eso,- Blaine casi se quebró y los ojos de Kurt se endurecieron de una manera tan familiar que casi hizo sonreír a Blaine por una extraña razón. – Sólo detente, no pretendas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Un segundo estás completamente sobre mí y al otro quieres terminar. Estoy un poco confundido.-

Kurt se puso de pie. - Oh, ¿estás confundido? – dijo con voz suave y controlada. - ¿Estas confundido?- su voz creció considerablemente. – No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente estar confundido antes de que entraras en mi cabeza, así que no me salgas con eso.-

Blaine se sentía un poco mal, pero tenía un punto que defender, no podía permitir que Kurt siguiera culpándolo. – Ese no es el punto,- dijo. – El punto es…de acuerdo Kurt voy a ser directo contigo.- Intento de encontrar los ojos de Kurt pero estaba mirando hacia abajo, frunciendo el ceño. – Sólo tienes que decirlo,- dijo. – Di las palabras y me voy. Dime que no me quieres aquí y me iré. Tan fácil como eso.-

Parpadeando, Kurt alzó la vista. – Yo…yo no…-

- Sólo dilo. Necesito escucharte decirlo o de lo contrario no seré capaz de irme por mi propio pie.-

Kurt bajó de nuevo la mirada y se quedo en completo silencio y Blaine comprendió que no obtendría una respuesta de él.

Blaine cerró los ojos por unos segundos, recuperando la paciencia antes de acercarse a él.

Kurt no se movió ni levantó la vista. Su rostro estaba blanco, incomprensible y eso ahora era más frustrante que nunca. Blaine quería tocarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo sólo en el caso que Kurt retrocediera. No sabía cómo manejaría eso. – No sé cómo poner esto,- comenzó, - Pero tienes que elegir. Kurt no puedo estar así contigo, no puedo sólo mirarte de lejos sabiendo que no quieres que te hable. Sé que esto no suena justo, pero es todo o nada. Lo siento.-

Los ojos de Kurt permanecieron cabizbajos. – No quiero que te vayas,- susurró.

Blaine suspiró con frustración. – Pero tampoco quieres que me quede. No…- dijo cambiando de opinión. – Quieres que me quede, pero no puedo visitarte. ¿Correcto?, No puedo hablarte, no puedo mirarte y ¿sabes qué?- Deseaba que Kurt levantara la vista, pero inclinaba la cabeza más y más. – Eso es tortura,- terminó. – Es egoísta. Es egoísta porque eso es lo que es buen para ti ¿o no? Sólo me quieres cerca por que es tranquilizador. Es doloroso. – Hizo una pausa por un segundo. - ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir aquí?- Sospechaba que no lo hacía, no capturaba lo que Blaine trataba de decir entre líneas por qué no era esa clase de persona. Bueno o no, esa era una emoción que todavía no entendía. Tal vez, a pesar de todo nunca lo haría.

Kurt tomó un pequeño respiro. - ¿Has terminado?-

Suspirando de nuevo, Blaine desanimado asintió con la cabeza. – Sí Kurt, terminé.-

- No tienes derecho a hablarme así,- murmuró Kurt. – No me llames egoísta después de lo que me hiciste.-

- Bien,- dijo Blaine y dio un paso atrás. Sabía cuando era un caso perdido cuando lo veía. Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Le dolía, no quería hacerlo, pero Kurt no le dejaba otra opción.

- ¿Eres estúpido o qué?-

Blaine se dio la vuelta. - ¿Qué?-

Kurt lo miro con una leve burla. – Maldita sea, ven a la corte conmigo.-

Los ojos de Blaine se ampliaron. – ¿Tú con…conseguiste el…el nuevo juicio?-

- En una semana.-

Ni siquiera tuvo dudas de lo que iba a hacer, simplemente lo hizo. Caminó hacia Kurt y lo atrapó en un abrazo que Kurt correspondió inmediatamente.

- Gracias a Dios,- murmuró Blaine y apretó más su abrazo sin importarle si Kurt podía respirar o no. – Oh, gracias a Dios.-

Kurt suspiró profundamente y frotó suavemente su nariz sobre las mejillas de Blaine antes de separarse.

- ¿Lo ves?- dijo Blaine, frotando sus nudillos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Kurt, mientras lo agarraba con fuerza de la cintura con la otra mano. – Vamos a salir adelante. Vamos a sobrevivir.-

Se miraron uno a otro, la sonrisa de Kurt llego a sus ojos incluso antes de besar a Blaine.

**¡Aww que Hermosos! Nuevo juicio para Kurt! Que emoción ¿no lo creen? **

**Nos leemos el Miércoles! No se pierdan el martes "New New York" 3**

**Espero con muchas muchas muchas ansias sus comentarios! Se los agradecería MUCHISIMO! Sus reviews me animan =')**


	39. Capitulo 38

**¡Hola Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por nominar a BMTL como "Mejor Fanfic Nuevo" y "Mejor Fanfic Drama" en la página Chris Colfer y Darren Criss Argentina! Que emoción =') y por supuesto MIL GRACIAS por nominarme a mi como "Mejor Autora" sé que no lo merezco pero realmente GRACIAS. =) **

**Bueno.. Sin más, ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 38**

La mirada de Kurt estaba en blanco mientras se sentaba a un lado de Blaine en su celda una semana después. Estaba pálido, todo su color había desaparecido poco a poco de su cara mientras se acercaban al día del juicio. También era más callado, y ese día no había dicho una sola palabra. Fuera de la paranoia, Blaine cada pocos minutos le empujaba suavemente el brazo, solo para comprobar que no había escapado otra vez, para ver si reaccionaba.

Blaine se estaba preocupando demasiado, Kurt aún estaba allí, solo que tratando de recordar lo que tenía que decir y lo que no. Y había un montón de cosas que no podía decir.

- Kurt,- dijo Blaine de repente y apoyo una mano sobre su espalda. – Son pasadas de las diez.-

Tomando un profundo respiro, Kurt murmuró, - ¿y?- sin apartar la mirada de la pared frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "y"?- preguntó Blaine. – Comienza a las doce, pronto vendrán a recogerte.-

Kurt tragó saliva. – No quiero.-

Los ojos de Blaine se suavizaron. – Lo sé.-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. Estaba tan pálido que parecía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. – No, quiero decir, no quiero. No voy a hacerlo. No puedo, no puedo…-

- Oye, te estás dando por vencido…-

- No,- Kurt dijo de repente volteando su rostro hacia Blaine. Sus ojos eran salvajes, estaban aterrorizados. – No sabes cómo se siente estar allí, tú no… No puedo hacerlo de nuevo, no quiero hacerlo.- Rompió de nuevo el contacto visual para buscar aire, Blaine dejó su mano que subiera y bajara rápidamente sobre su espalda.

- Estás entrando en pánico,- murmuró, después de haber aprendido que era mejor mantener la calma durante los ataques de Kurt. Si Blaine también entraba en pánico sólo lo haría sentir más inseguro y se desmayaría. – Sólo respira,- continuó. – A través de la nariz, no por la boca.-

Kurt le dirigió una rápido mirada, una mirada que decía, "¿cómo demonios lo sabes?"

De todos modos hizo lo que le dijo, respirando fuertemente por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Siguió así durante unos momentos hasta que su respiración se regularizaba y el pánico disminuía.

- Hay lo tienes,- dijo Blaine. - ¿Mejor ahora?-

Kurt tomó unos segundos para contestar, Blaine mantuvo la mano sobre su espalda, acariciando lentamente su columna vertebral arriba y abajo. – Sí, yo…- giró su cabeza para ver a Blaine y se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos de pasaban sobre lo que Blaine llevaba puesto como si no lo hubiera notado antes. Probablemente así era, pensó Blaine, había estaba en su pequeño caparazón toda la semana pasada. – Oh.-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Blaine, un poco tímido. No acostumbraba a usar estas cosas.

Kurt parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. – Yo sólo… Estás usando un traje.-

- Pensé que debería. ¿No debí?-

Kurt tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros. – Supongo.-

- Oye,- dijo Blaine, levantando el rostro de Kurt acomodando sus nudillos en su barbilla. Los ojos angustiados de Kurt miraron los suyos con ese pánico que parecía estar presente últimamente todos los días. Blaine no podía esperar para que esto terminara y no volver a ver esa mirada en sus ojos nunca más. – Lo harás bien,- le aseguró, si eso ayudaba o no era otra cosa. – Después que todo esto termine, tú no tienes que…- Una punzada de dolor. - …que…ya sabes.-

Kurt humedeció sus labios. – Eso no me preocupa,- dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto de confesión del que debería estar avergonzado. – No demasiado. Lo que venga después de la corte… Yo sólo… ¿Es malo que ya no me importe?-

La punzante sensación llegó de nuevo y los puños de Blaine se apretaron involuntariamente. –Kurt, tiene que preocuparte morir.- la voz de Blaine estaba temblando, Kurt lo tuvo que decir cuando obtuvo esa mirada de simpatía que a veces tiene cuando no lo harás cambiar de opinión.

- Lo hago,- dijo, pero se sintió como si solo lo decía para complacer a Blaine. – He pensado demasiado en eso. Si me equivoco y deciden no cambiar mi sentencia…entonces no me importa. Significa que lo intente.- hizo una pausa antes de agregar,- Lo intente. ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¿Quieres decir que por lo menos tienes la certeza de que lo mereces?- el tono de Blaine se endureció. Se estaba volviendo cada vez mejor en entender lo que Kurt estaba diciendo en realidad, eso era una cosa negativa y positiva a la vez. A veces, simplemente no necesitaba saber lo que en realidad estaba diciendo. – No digas eso.-

- No lo hice. Tú lo hiciste.-

Blaine suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su cabeza, frustrado, pero ahora no iba a discutir con Kurt, definitivamente no era momento para eso. No quería que las cosas estuvieran tensas entre ellos cuando tengan que enfrentar los momentos difíciles en día de hoy.

Y entonces, como si fuera el momento justo, como si la intención fuera detener una pelea, pudieron distinguir el característico sonido del metal contra metal al otro lado de la puerta y no mucho tiempo después los candados hiciera clic y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Era el oficial Braun, el buen hombre con barba blanca. Blaine siempre había tenido la sensación de que era un muy buen sujeto, pero justo ahora era muy intimidante. Ahora venía por Kurt.

Braun se aclaró la garganta y dijo, - Es tiempo.- Su mirada viajo de Kurt a Blaine, pero no dijo nada más, gracias a Dios.

El corazón de Blaine se aceleró dentro de su pecho cuando Kurt se levantó. Blaine lo siguió, le fue difícil levantarse, ahora sintiendo como si llegara su turno de querer desmayarse.

- Supongo que te veré en la corte,- dijo Kurt con la voz temblando, Blaine ansiaba llegar a él y abrazarlo pero no podía cuando Braun estaba parado mirándolos. Pero cuando Blaine miró hacia el oficial, vio que estaba parado dándoles la espalda, mirando arriba hacia la pared como si estuviera inspeccionando algo tremendamente interesante en la esquina. Blaine no pudo contener su sonrisa y atrapó a Kurt entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, en un agarre que deseaba nunca tener que dejarlo ir.

- Buena suerte,- susurró, besando el terreno justo a un lado de su oreja, esperó un momento y lo dejó ir. Eso fue todo, pensó Blaine mientras miraba los azules ojos de Kurt. El camino que iban a tomar no tenía un destino claro, sin importar lo que ahora pasara el destino no sería claro. No era una sensación reconfortante, era más bien inquietante.

- Pase lo que pase,- murmuró Kurt y bajó la mirada, - recuerda que estoy de acuerdo con ello.-

Blaine respiró profundo y asintió incluso cuando no quería hacerlo. – Mira hacia mí cuando me necesites,- dijo y tocó el rostro de Kurt una vez más antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Mientras camino al lado de Braun, Blaine le oyó decir, - ya he olvidado que te vi aquí muchacho.-

- Gracias,- le murmuró Blaine antes de salir de allí. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido característico de las esposas cuando se ajuntan en su lugar y son apretadas, Blaine cerró los ojos por unos segundos. No había sido capaz de mostrarlo frente a Kurt, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrado. Se estaba muriendo de miedo y esperaba con todo su corazón que Kurt fuera capaz de contar la historia correcta y contestar cualquier pregunta que le fuera lanzada, en la forma que le habían dicho.

Sabía que era estúpido estar tan unidos, pero era cierto que si Kurt tenía que morir, entonces no sabría cómo manejarlo. ¿Por qué tengo que caer por él? Se preguntó probablemente por enésima vez mientras entraba en su auto y giraba la llave para encenderlo. Tenía que ser su maldita suerte enamorarse de alguien con una condena a muerte colgando sobre su cabeza. Podía sentir las lágrimas como quemaban en sus ojos mientras entraba a la carrera principal y apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

No podía pensar más en ello. Tenía que enfocarse sólo en apoyar a Kurt en la corte.

No podía ser visto llorando, no cuando se suponía que era el soporte de Kurt.

Las manos de Blaine se sacudieron mientras apretaba el volante y soltaba una mano para aflojarse el nudo de la corbata. Si él se estaba sintiendo así, no podía ni imaginarse cómo se sentía Kurt en esos momentos. 

**888888888888888**

Kurt no podía dejar de temblar sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando como si se estuviera congelando, pero en realidad estaba muy caliente.

Podía escuchar a Anne que le estaba hablando, pero no podía distinguir sus palabras.

Todo era un suave zumbido, música de fondo para su corazón que latía con fuerza y su rápida respiración.

Las palabras que en realidad giraban en su cabeza eran no quiero, no quiero, ¡NO QUIERO! Pero por supuesto tenía que hacerlo. Era su última oportunidad y tenía que tomarla sin importar que personalmente lo sintiera como agarrar un clavo ardiendo.

Su razón principal para hacerlo no era que estaba desesperado por no morir. Por supuesto que prefería no hacerlo, porque sabía que cuando muriera iba directo al infierno, un infierno donde las replicas de todos lo que había herido estaban esperando para torturarlo por la eternidad. Kurt nunca había creído en el infierno antes de que supiera que iba a morir, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba contantemente en su mente. Pero a pesar de eso, su principal razón no era evitar la muerte. Quería cerrarlo finalmente, quería ser capaz de finalmente escribir "fin" en su capítulo que había sido tan largo y difícil de soportar. Y como Blaine había dicho, si aun tenía que morir cuando todo terminara, entonces al menos estaría seguro que es la decisión correcta y aceptaría su castigo. Si aun tenía que morir entonces finalmente podría cerrar libro y llegar al silencio. En cierto modo lo anhelaba.

- ¿Kurt?.-

Alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro, levantó la vista parpadeando varias veces hasta que pudo enfocar a Anne. Parecía preocupado lo que hizo pensar a Kurt si había hecho algo extraño, como murmurar entre dientes.

- Nos queda media hora,- fue todo lo que dijo. - ¿Quieres hablar antes de que comience?-

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Solo quería sentarse en paz y ponerse nervioso, no podía repasar más el manuscrito. Si lo practicaba una vez más probablemente se le olvidaría y esa no era una opción.

- De acuerdo,- dijo Anne y le tocó brevemente el hombro antes de ir a sentarse al otro lado de la habitación. También parecía nerviosa.

Kurt volvió a mirar al espacio, tratando de no empezar a pensar en lo que iba a decir peor se encontraba de todos modos haciéndolo de forma automática. Apretó el inhalado en su bolsillo y trató de frenar su respiración que se aceleraba cada vez que el reloj se acercaba a las doce.

El reloj se mantuvo en movimiento, cada vez más rápido lo que hizo que su temblor empeorara. Deseaba que simplemente pudiera navegar sobre todo como lo había hecho las veces pasadas. Deseaba simplemente poder sacar la parte que simplificaría las cosas. Esa parte que estaba allí, una fría mirada y decir que no le importaba, que había querido matarlos, que había disfrutado los gritos. Había dicho todo eso para evitar la verdad, para evitar la culpa y para asegurar un largo encarcelamiento. Había amado las miradas de disgusto que recibió, los murmullos alrededor de él, las palabras que le lanzaron. Se había convencido a si mismo que en realidad había querido matarlos y por tanto tiempo creyó que era la verdad.

- Kurt.-

Kurt levantó la vista y vio a Anne, a Susan su abogada y dos policías desconocidos parados frente a él. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y se sintió como en un horno.

- Es el momento de entrar.- 

**FLASHBACK**

Kurt levantó su tarjeta de cumpleaños mientras trataba de descifrar lo que su abuela había escrito en ella. No podía leer muy bien y era muy difícil entender los trazos de su abuela. Todo lo que podía entender era su nombre, "Feliz séptimo cumpleaños" y "Con amor, la abuela", pero eso lo había hecho sonreír. Haría a su madre leérselo más tarde, no le importaba lo que decía.

Kurt bajo la tarjeta y posó las manos sobres sus muslos y balanceó sus piernas de delante atrás en la silla que estaba sentado. Tarareó "Feliz cumpleaños" en voz baja, esperando con entusiasmo a sus invitados. Su mamá había horneado un pastel y hecho pizza, estaba muy ansioso por ir a probarlo, pero se quedó donde estaba. Lo había probado el año pasado y su padre lo hizo sentarse en una esquina por una hora con el rostro contra la pared. A Kurt no le gustaba quedarse quieto, por lo que tendría cuidado de no hacerlo de nuevo.

Miraba el reloj con atención incluso aunque no lo entendía. Su madre le había enseñado que cuando el brazo largo estuviera en el cinco los invitados deberían llegar.

Vio al brazo llegar al cinco y casi grita de emoción. Pero luego siguió avanzando. Dejó de balancear sus piernas.

Pasó por el seis.

Kurt miró el reloj por un par de minutos más, por que posiblemente lo había entendido mal, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- Kurtie,- dujo su madre. - ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?-

Kurt negó fuertemente con la cabeza, sus ojos ardían con lágrimas.

- Kurtie, creo que no van a venir. Escucha, porque no tú y yo cómenos un poco de pastel y entonces tal vez la próxima semana…-

- ¿Por qué no vienen?- preguntó en voz baja.

- No te preocupes por eso,- dijo su mamá, pasando una mano sobre el cabello de su hijo. – Tus amigos deben estar ocupados.-

A pesar de ser tan joven, Kurt sabía que eso era una mentira. Sus amigos no estaban ocupados. Ni siquiera tenía amigos. Todo el mundo pensaba que era extraño, así que estaba solo la mayoría del tiempo. Corrección, estaba solo todo el tiempo. No sabía cómo hablar con las personas. Los veía hablar entre ellos, los veía jugar y cuando él quería acercarse no sabía cómo.

Su madre fue a abrazarlo pero Kurt se congeló al contacto, se libró de su agarre y escapó, se metió bajo las escaleras y se escondió.

Ahí fue donde lo encontró su padre una hora después, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro lleno de mocos.

- Nadie va a querer ser tu amigo si tú lloras como una niña pequeña,- dijo de pie junto a su hijo como un amenazador gigante. - ¡Sal de ahí! Deja de perder el tiempo.-

Kurt se arrastró fuera, con los ojos en el suelo por el miedo y la vergüenza.

- Mírate,- resopló su padre, agarrando con fuerza su mentón para obligarlo a levantar la cara. Kurt apartó la mirada, avergonzado por lo rojo que deberían estar sus ojos.

- Los verdaderos hombres no lloran,- le recordó a Kurt. - ¿Eres una chica?-

- No,- dijo Kurt en voz baja.

- No. Ve a lavarte la cara, no quiero verte chillar de nuevo.-

- Está bien.-

- Es un mundo cruel Kurt,- dijo. – Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte. Llorar no es una opción.-

Luego le sonrió y lo llamó "buen chico", pero incluso en la mete de Kurt sonó muy frio.

Una hora más tarde Kurt estaba en el parque, sentado solo en la vieja caja de arena que solo los mayores usaban, estaba empujando un camión rojo y amarillo sobre la arena de atrás hacia delante. No había llorado más, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera triste, eso significaba que tenía que tratar de no estar tan triste.

Se mantuvo empujando su camión sobre la arena hasta que escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia él, miró hacia arriba cuando una sombra le cubría el rostro. Miró tan rudo como pudo a la niña que acababa de aparecer.

- Hola,- dijo la niña, rebotando sobre sus tobillos, tenía el cabello largo y castaño recogido en una trenza francesa.

Si Kurt tenía que adivinar, hubiera dicho que tenía como cuatro años de edad.

- Hola,- dijo de nuevo la pequeña, un poco más fuerte, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- Hola,- respondió Kurt, sin dejar de mover su camión sobre la arena.

- Me gusta tu auto,-dijo, rebotando de nuevo. Kurt estaba casi molesto por lo feliz que parecía.

- No es mío,- dijo. - ¿Qué tienes en los oídos?-

Tocó una de sus orejas y sonrió. Había perdido uno de sus dientes. Parecía estúpida a los ojos de Kurt. – Pendientes,- dijo lentamente como si él fuera el estúpido. – En mi forma favorita.-

Kurt ladeó la cabeza. - ¿Estrellas?

La niña asintió, contenta de haber conseguido su interés. – Ah-ha. ¿Quieres jugar?-

Kurt parpadeó. - ¿Jugar?- dejó de mover el auto sobre la arena. Excepto por su madre, nadie más le había preguntado eso antes.-

La niña asintió una vez más, Kurt pensó mucho sobre eso. ¿Podía ir con ella? ¿Qué diría su padre si se enteraba que estaba jugando con una niña? Sin embargo quería ir con ella.

La niña lo vio vacilar y le tendió la mano, extendiendo sus pequeños dedos. Kurt estuvo confundido al principio peor luego entendió lo que quería. La miró con aprensión antes de alcanzar y tomar vacilante y lentamente su mano. 

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**88888888888888888**

La sala no era la habitación estándar con enormes filas y filas de asientos como se veían tan a menudo en la televisión. Aunque no era pequeña, ciertamente no era tan grande y terrible como Blaine la había imaginado. Al escanear a la multitud posó sus ojos en las pocas personas que debía ser los familiares; los padres. Sólo había tres adultos, así que uno de ellos estaba solo, también estaba una chica joven que parecía como de veinte años. Esa tenía que ser la amiga de Rachel, quien había sido testigo de la escena y notificó a la policía.

Una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, estaban sentados uno junto al otro, con los brazos alrededor del otro, la mujer estaba sollozando en silenció contra la chaqueta del hombre. Aun lado de ella estaba otra mujer con cabello largo y obscuro y junto a ella un hombre que Blaine supuso era su abogado. La mujer con cabello obscuro se volvió ligeramente y dijo algo a su abogado, el aliento de Blaine quedo atrapado en su garganta por un segundo. No hubo duda en su mente sobre quien era ella. Blaine solo había visto una foto de Rachel, pero el parecido era enorme, tenía que ser su madre. Parecía que tenían la misma estructura facial, la misma piel, su cabello, todo.

Por un segundo Blaine pensó que lo estaba mirando, pero luego su mirada se paso sobre la multitud, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien. A Kurt. Blaine tragó saliva.

¿Era un error estar allí? pensó de pronto. En todo caso, ¿era un error estar allí por Kurt? ¿Era un error de él cuando esas personas habían perdido a sus hijos, cuando esa chica había perdido a su amiga, cuando aun estaban sufriendo la perdida? ¿Blaine debía estar del lado del asesino?

No, probablemente no debería. En teoría, no debería. En teoría no debería sentarse allí en ese momento, temblando de nervios, esperando que Kurt fuera libre algún día. Por supuesto no debería.

Pero lo hizo.

Lo siento, pensó Blaine mientras miraba a los padres y a la chica. Siento su perdida.

Apartó la vista de ellos, no podía verlos por más tiempo, tenía una incómoda sensación en su estomago que se sentía mucho a la culpa. En su lugar miró hacia su regazo y empezó a jugar con el botón de la manga de su camisa blanca. Lo abrió, lo deslizó dentro. Lo abrió, lo deslizó dentro. Lo abrió…

Su cabeza se levantó cuando se abrió la puerta principal de la sala. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Kurt conducido al interior por dos agentes de pie a cada lado de él, con las manos esposadas al frente. Su cabeza estaba caída, Blaine pudo ver que estaba temblando.

Los ojos de Blaine nunca dejaron a Kurt mientras fue llevado a su asiento por los dos oficiales de policía, así como su abogado. Ni una sola vez levanto la vista, no hizo contacto visual con nadie, Blaine se encontró inclinándose hacia delante, se encontró queriendo ir con él y de nuevo experimento una punzada de culpabilidad.

- También tengo miedo,- susurró Blaine en voz baja, mirando a Kurt.

Luego, de repente, el juez habló.

Blaine deslizó el botón de su manga dentro del agujero. Kurt se tensó. El aire se hizo espeso.

Había comenzado…

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 38! =) EL VIERNES COMIENZA EL JUICIO! ¿Creen que Kurt lo gane? **

**Quizás el capítulo no fue muy relevante pero espero que les haya gustado! 3**

**Nos leemos el viernes, Los adoro prisioners!**

**Pd. Sigo muerta por el capítulo de Glee ayer 3**


	40. Capitulo 39

**¡Prisioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy contenta POR FIN VIERNES 3 **

**Aquí la actualización del día! Es triste pero… estamos a punto de entrar a la recta final de BMTL y quiero llorar…**

**Bueno bueno, no los entretengo más.**

**ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 39**

Era horrible.

Eso era lo único con lo que Blaine podía describir lo que estaba pasando. Horrible. Horripilante. Triste.

Tortura.

Lenta tortura, esa era la sensación que tenía Blaine, que el abogado de las victimas le estaba haciendo a Kurt. Lo estaba torturando lentamente, diciendo cosas, preguntando cosas, tratando de hacerlo caer lentamente pero seguro. Su abogado quería que fallara, quería que Kurt explotara, que perdiera los estribos, para poder probar su punto. Aun no se había roto pero tenía un temblor en sus labios y en sus manos y Blaine quería que alguien anunciara un descanso antes de que pudiera pasar lo inevitable. De ninguna manera Kurt sería capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, sobre todo cuando el abogado estaba usando trucos sucios, palabras con doble sentido y haciendo preguntas que la respuesta sonaría mal sin importar lo que Kurt respondiera.

Eso estaba encabronando a Blaine.

Blaine pensó que la peor parte seria cuando Kurt tuviera que contar la historia completa, pero ahora esa parte había mejorado. Había jurado decir la verdad y lo hizo.

Blaine luchó por no llorar, Anne había llorado pero todos los demás ojos en la sala permanecieron secos, excepto por los padres y la chica, pero ellos no lloraban por Kurt.

Ahora era el tiempo de las preguntas. Tiempo de la tortura sería más apropiado.

Preguntas fuertes que Anne y Blaine nunca se habían atrevido a echárselas en cara y ahora estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en contestarlas. Al menos Blaine pensaba así.

Hasta ahora, había avanzado más o menos así:

- ¿Pensaste al menos por un segundo en las consecuencias?-

- No, no lo hice,- dijo Kurt, dolorosamente honesto.

- ¿No te importó?-

- No en el momento. No era…yo mismo. Tuve un ataque de ansiedad y me quede en blanco. – Hizo una pausa, vaciló por un momento y entonces agregó, - Pienso que ella… sólo no quería estar solo otra vez. -

Ese particular comentario hizo que Blaine se sintiera una mierda. Pensó en cómo había dejado a Kurt solo por semanas. Kurt nunca antes había admitido eso, pero por encima de todo tenía problemas de abandono que se hacían más grandes y peores cada vez que se acercaba más a las personas. Ese era un tema del que Anne le había hablado un par de días atrás, sólo para que fuera consciente de ello, tenía que admitir que aún no lo entendía por completo. La cabeza de Kurt era un lugar muy extraño. Emitía vibraciones que gritaban déjenme solo y cuando lo estaba, era miserable.

- ¿Qué te había hecho Jesse St. James?- fue otra pregunta lanzada a Kurt.-

- Absolutamente nada. Pensé que me engañaba con él.-

- ¿Y eso lo hizo correcto?-

- No. Yo no dije eso.-

- Dices que ahora estás diciendo la verdad, y si esa es la verdad, ¿por qué mentiste por tantos años?-

- Porque me estaba castigando por lo que hice. Pensé que si la gente creía que lo quería hacer, entonces con el tiempo también lo creería y me sentiría mejor.-

Muchas de sus respuestas era practicadas y robóticas, tanto así que Blaine estaba seguro que Kurt se había apagado y había encendido el piloto automático.

- ¿Podría ser que sólo estas tratando de obtener una sentencia más leve y nada más?-

- No. Quiero que se conozca la verdad, estoy cansando de guardarlo para mí.-

- Estás alegando demencia, pero luces muy sensato ahora. Eso es un poco extraño.-

- Ahora sí. Estoy bajo medicamentos y veo a un terapeuta. No es extraño, se le llama curación. Eso pasa.-

Blaine se mordió el labio en esa parte. Si Kurt se ponía demasiado sarcástico con el abogado…

Las preguntas siguieron, algunas de ellas eran interrumpidas por Susan que objetaba pero la mayoría de las veces era pasada por alto ya que el juez quería escuchar las respuestas de Kurt.

- Una cosa que me preguntaba,- dijo el abogado después de que se sintiera como si hubiera estado cuestionando a Kurt por una eternidad. – Ella te dijo que estaba embarazada pero aun así la mataste. ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer algo así?-

Blaine frunció el ceño y Kurt se congeló. Eso no estaba bien; ¿Kurt no había dicho eso o sí?

Ahora ambos, Kurt y Blaine fueron sobre las palabras que Kurt había usado cuando habló del fatídico día, y al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que había confundido la cronología. El corazón de Blaine se apretó. El abogado había dicho que Rachel le dijo que estaba embarazada y le disparó después de eso. Eso estaba mal, susurró Blaine, inclinándose al frente sobre su asiento mientras empezaba a sudar.

Kurt luchó por encontrar las palabras pero Susan habló en su lugar. – Un error común,- dijo. – Una revoltura en la cronología, eso le puede pasar al cualquiera. Rachel no le había dicho a mi cliente que estaba embarazada hasta que era demasiado tarde y ya estaba muerta. Él trató de corregirlo llamando a la ambulancia.-

- Eso no es lo que le escuche decir,- dijo el abogado llamado Peter, si Blaine no se equivocaba, se veía muy satisfecho. – Así que escuché que dijiste que odiabas a tu padre ¿No te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?-

- N…-

- Objeción,- disparó Susan antes de que Kurt dijera algo que no debía y afortunadamente está vez el juez aceptó, pero Peter ya había obtenido su respuesta. Parecía satisfecho e engreído.

Las manos de Blaine estaban sudando. No sabía si iba bien o mal, si el error había causado algún daño o no, pero Kurt había sido capaz de responder a cualquier pregunta que le lanzaran hasta…

- ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?-

Inmediatamente después de la pregunta, Susan lanzó una mirada hacia Anne, como si se asegurara de que la pregunta estaba bien, Anne asintió rápidamente. – Objeción,- dijo Susan de inmediato.

- Denegada,- dijo el juez con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

Pero Susan no dio marcha atrás. – No veo en qué forma esto es relevante,- dijo, Blaine no podía apartar sus ojos de Kurt. Tenía la cabeza agachada y no podía decir si estaba o no respirando. Definitivamente estaba temblando.

- Tengo simple curiosidad,- dijo Peter. – Así que, ¿en verdad estabas enamorado de ella?-

Kurt no decía nada, Blaine miró con ira a Peter antes de enviarle una mirada de esperanza a Anne. Ella le regresó la misma mirada para después posar sus preocupados ojos en Kurt, negando para sí misma suavemente con la cabeza.

- Porque tenemos algo aquí,- continuó Peter y sacó un pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero rosa. - ¿Lo habías visto antes?- le preguntó a Kurt, elevándolo y Kurt negó con la cabeza, su rostro como el de un fantasma, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula como si estuviera luchando contra la necesidad de sentirse enfermo. – Este es el diario de Rachel. Fue encontrado recientemente en el canal del aire en su habitación. Ella tenía mucho que decir. Mucho acerca de ti.- Lo abrió en una página y comenzó a leer en voz alta :

Noviembre 22 del 2005

Querido diario, hoy Kurt me besó… Y una cosa llevó a la otra y…tú sabes lo que quiero decir. No me forzó exactamente, pero aun así, se sintió mal. Me di cuenta de eso después, pero aparentemente él está enamorado de mi. No tenía idea y me siento tan mal. La última cosa que eh quería hacer el hacerle daño y hoy resultó herido por una cosa estúpida que dije. En cierto modo le insinué que era gay y él me golpeó. No lo culpo por eso, fui bastante grosera. Yo sólo…en realidad pensaba que era gay. Estuvimos pretendiendo ser una pareja frente a sus padres por años y pensé que era porque quería esconder el hecho de que era gay. No tengo problemas con eso, estaba esperando que me lo dijera por su propia voluntad, no quería esquinarlo a ello. Pretendíamos más por su padre, creo. No es un buen hombre y rechaza a los homosexuales, así que eso fue por lo que pensé lo que pensé, ¿no? Kurt no quiere hablar de eso, pero puedo decir que algo no está bien allí. Es la forma en que su rostro cambia cuando menciona a su padre. A veces me da miedo…

Peter dejó de leer. Todas las miradas estaban en Kurt, Blaine estaba hirviendo del coraje y aparentemente Anne también. El juez se mantuvo haciendo caso omiso a las objeciones de Susan mientras se llevaba a cabo la lectura del diario y Kurt temblaba demasiado sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Parecía físicamente enfermo.

La madre de Rachel estaba lloriqueando en un pañuelo, Peter abrió el diario en una página diferente. Pero antes de que continuara leyendo hizo una pregunta. – Kurt, ¿tu padre alguna vez abusó físicamente de ti?-

Kurt no contestó, en su lugar mantuvo sus ojos sobre el suelo, sus labios quedaron cerrados. Al principio, Blaine no entendía por qué estaba preguntando eso, pero cuando lo hizo apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Kurt no había sido físicamente abusado. Probablemente lo había golpeado una vez, pero eso era todo. Peter estaba preguntando por qué sabía la respuesta, estaba implicando que las razones de Kurt para matar a su padre no eran lo suficientemente buenas.

- ¿Abusó sexualmente de ti?-

Blaine vio como Kurt apretaba los puños sobre su camisa y Blaine empezó a sudar, mientras el silencio de Kurt era más largo su corazón latía con más fuerza. No pudo haberlo hecho… ¿o sí? Por un segundo, se encontró pensando que si él había sido abusado de esa forma entonces la gente podría empezar a ponerse de su lado, pero tan pronto como el pensamiento corrió por su cabeza, se sintió enfermo. Esa era una cosa desagradable para atreverse siquiera a pensarla y se arrepintió de haber tenido ese pensamiento.

Lanzó una mirada hacia Anne. Tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro que parecía un poco triste. Blaine se preguntó si ella tampoco sabía la verdad para esa pregunta y eso lo aterró.

No, por favor, no, Blaine rogaba en silencio y finalmente, Kurt levanto sus ojos para encontrar los de Peter. – No.- dijo con los dientes apretados y voz temblorosa.

Blaine inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro de alivio, cuando se enderezo pudo ver que Anne también se sentía aliviada. Tal vez temía una respuesta diferente, algo que Kurt había escondido todo este tiempo.

Peter parecía satisfecho porque esa también era la respuesta que él quería. Aunque por razones completamente diferentes.

- Sólo a ella,- agregó Kurt.

- ¿Quién?-

- Mi madre, hubiera preferido que fuera a mí.-

Blaine tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. – No debes desear eso,- susurró, aunque Kurt no tenía forma de escucharlo.

- Yo sólo,- Kurt comenzó. – Sólo quería detenerlo,- dijo, su voz cerca a la de un susurro. - No se suponía que iría tan lejos. Sólo quería detenerlo.-

- ¿Por tu propio bien o el suyo?-

Los puños de Blaine se apretaron y la mandíbula de Kurt se ladeó un poco. - ¿Qué?- susurró. – El suyo.-

- Sí, pero sabes, no creo que sea cierto.- Peter dio unos pasos hacia Kurt. – Creo que piensas solo en ti solamente. Quería detenerlo por tu propio bien, por tus razones egoístas. Actúas como si pudieras tener la mínima compasión humana, hiciste a esa pobre chica pensar que la amabas sólo para acostarte con ella. Te has mantenido diciéndonos lo horrible que era sido tu vida, como eras maltratado.- Envió una mirada hacia Susan, que parecía estar echando humo sobre su asiento. – Pero no fuiste abusado, no te puso una sola mano encima. Tus razones no son lo suficientemente buenas.- Hizo una pausa. – ¿Y eso de matar a tu madre fue un accidente? No sé si me puedo tragar eso. En su diario Rachel escribió que sería "igual" a huir. Kurt, ¿trataste de huir? ¿Estabas tratando de borrar tu vida y posiblemente comenzar una nueva?-

Susan estaba tratando de detenerlo, pero el juez dejó que siguiera, ahora Blaine sólo podía ver como Kurt estaba sufriendo. No podía hacer nada.

- Así que dime algo, porque ella me hiso sentir mucha curiosidad,- dijo Peter. - ¿Eres gay? ¿Es ese otro de tus pequeños y sucios secretos?-

- Objeción,- llamó Susan. – Esto es una tontería; la orientación sexual de mi cliente no tiene nada que ver con esto, es una pérdida de tiempo.-

Pero los ojos de Kurt se habían elevado y por primera vez se encontraron con los de Blaine. El mundo se detuvo mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Blaine contuvo el aliento y trató de decirle a Kurt que estaba bien, esperando que Kurt pudiera leer sus ojos.

- Está bien,- dijo Kurt después aun con los ojos en Blaine, su voz temblaba un poco.

- No, enserio Kurt.- dijo Susan, resoplando molesta. – No contestes.-

Así que Kurt no contestó, pero sus ojos permanecieron clavados en Blaine por unos segundos más y eso se sintió como la confirmación que necesitaba. Le envió a Kurt una pequeña sonrisa y el contacto visual terminó.

Kurt no era gay, Blaine estaba consciente de ello. Casi dolorosamente consciente de ello, si debía ser honesto consigo mismo. Pero tampoco era hetero y Kurt se lo acaba de decir a su manera.

Peter se burló de nuevo antes de volver a abrir el diario en una página nueva. – Como sea,- dijo, sonando más que un poco irritado. – Además escribió…-

Diciembre 26 del 2005

Querido diario, creo que estoy embarazada. No eh comprado aun una prueba pero estoy retrasada en mi periodo y me siento un poco enferma. No tengo idea de que hacer. Es de Kurt por supuesto, las cosa siguen un poco incomodas entre nosotras después del beso y el…sí eso. Lo vi ayer, hablamos pero no me atreví a confesarle mis sospechas. Quiero estar segura primero. Y si eso no es suficiente, Jesse se me declaro ayer. Le dije que sí, pero ahora estoy pensando que no debí. Me gustaría hablar primero con Kurt pero no puedo ahora no puedo simplemente cambiar de opinión y decirle que no. No quiero hacer que Kurt se moleste porque sé cómo se pone… Y Kurt últimamente actúa extraño. Más de lo normal, porque él siempre es extraño. Pero está tan alejado y reservado. Incluso aunque sea incomodo entre nosotros, no debería ser tan reservado. Lo invite para navidad pero no quiso venir. Quiero saber qué es lo que está pensando, pero cada vez que se lo preguntó cambia de tema. Espero que no esté planeando hacer algo estúpido, como huir o algo. Seria de él hacer una cosa así. Estoy muy preocupada. Pero regresando al problema, no sé cómo decirle a Kurt acerca de esto, estoy asustada de que pueda molestarse y…-

- Detente.-

- ¿Dijiste algo?-

- Detente,- repitió Kurt, la cabeza gacha, las manos unidas y estaba respirando de una manera que parecía que estaba conteniendo un sollozo. – Por favor, detente.-

- Tengamos veinte minutos para calmarnos,- dijo el juez, asintiendo, Blaine se disparó rápidamente de su asiento. Finalmente había un tiempo fuera. Se abrió camino entre la multitud, básicamente empujando para llegar a Kurt. Puso sus brazos a su alrededor y él lo permitió. El temblor de su respiración chocó contra su cuello en rápidas bocanadas, Blaine cerró los ojos.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien,- murmuro contra su cabello. – Es casi todo por hoy. El diario estaba fuera de lugar, es sólo estrategia, está intentando hacerte explotar.-

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo se aferró a la espalda de su chaqueta como si fuera una línea de vida.

- Está bien,- murmuró Blaine en voz baja para que nadie pudiera escucharlo y abrió los ojos escaneando a la multitud. – Está bien,- repitió y entonces encontró los penetrantes ojos de Shelby Berry, la madre de Rachel. Parecía un poco más vieja desde ese ángulo, directamente de frente, los estaba mirando a ellos, a Blaine. Y él sabía por qué. Dolor, culpa y también un poco de irritación lo recorrieron cuando se dio cuenta que ella los estaba mirando en esa forma porque allí estaba consolando al hombre que había asesinado a su hija. Sabía lo extraño que se veía, lo equivocado, porque, ¿dónde estaban las personas que deberían abrazarla? No pudo verla por más tiempo así que volteó su cabeza y en su lugar apretó los brazos alrededor de Kurt.

- ¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire?- preguntó en un susurro. – Estoy seguro de que está bien si estoy contigo, incluso aunque no esté en guardia.- dijo la última frase u poco más fuese y le lanzó una mirada al oficial Braun que estaba sentado unos asientos de donde estaban parados.

Braun escuchó lo que básicamente le había preguntado y se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de ceder y asentir hacia Blaine. – Vamos,- le dijo Blaine a Kurt y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo sacó de la ruidosa sala.

El pasillo estaba tan silencioso que se sentía como en el cielo, pero Blaine quería un poco más de privacidad que eso y llevó con él a Kurt a una sala de juntas vacía que estaba sólo a unas puertas. Estaba incluso más silencioso que el pasillo, Kurt se desplomó en una silla. Estaba mirando al espacio con los ojos brillantes, lo que le rompió a Blaine el corazón.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros tenso, frotando sus músculos cuidadosamente con los pulgares.

- ¿Honestamente?- Kurt soltó una corta e histérica risa. – Ni siquiera cerca.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y apretó sus hombros, sonriendo un poco mientras se relajaba bajo su tacto. – Dios, estaba tan enojado allí,- admitió y su sonrisa desapareció. – En realidad lo hiciste bien.-

-No, lo jodí.-

-No, tú…-

-Lo jodí demasiado, ni siquiera trates de hacerme sentir mejor. Conozco tus métodos.-

Blaine sonrió un poco al comentario de "conozco tus métodos" y continuó masajeando sus hombros y cuello. Estaba agradecido por el silencio en la habitación, agradecido por la privacidad, porque se hubiera vuelto loco su no hubiera tenido algún lugar para calmarse.

No estaba seguro de cuanto lo había jodido Kurt, por usar sus propias palabras, pero esperaba que fuera rescatable. Seguramente las preguntas de Susan podrían corregir algunas de las horribles cosas que Peter había insinuado.

Kurt se quedó callado por un par de minutos, antes de decir o más bien murmurar,

-Ella tenía miedo de mí.-

Blaine detuvo el movimiento sobre sus hombros. ─ ¿Qué?-

─ ¿No escuchaste?- preguntó Kurt. ─ Ella tenía miedo de mí.-

Blaine retiró sus manos pero luego las volvió a acomodar empezando un movimiento destinado a ser suave. ─ No, no lo estaba,- dijo. ─ Lo que ese abogado leyó fue sólo un pequeño porcentaje de lo que está en ese libro. Sólo leyó apropósito las cosas negativas, apuesto que…-

─ No,- murmuró Kurt.

Blaine suspiró, pero no dijo nada más sobre el asunto. Después de todo, era un descanso. No iba a agregar más al asunto, estaba tan asustado de que eso pudiera hacer que Kurt fracasara. - ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó en su lugar. - ¿Agua, café?-

Kurt movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia él. - ¿Enserio?-

Blaine rió un poco. – Sí, en serio, café ¿cierto?-

Kurt asintió y Blaine se dio una palmadita mental en la espalda por haber sido capaz de entender lo que quería.

─ ¿Estarás bien aquí solo por un par de minutos mientras voy a buscarlo? Seré rápido.-

Kurt vaciló ante la perspectiva de tener que esperar allí solo, pero luego la idea del café fue bastante tentadora, así que asintió. Está bien.

- No vayas a ningún lado,- dijo Blaine, apretando sus hombros una vez más antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Caminó rápidamente a través del pasillo hacia la máquina de café, así Kurt pasaría el menos tiempo posible solo, no le gustaba la idea de Kurt sentado solo, meditando y posiblemente llegando a conclusiones que no debería.

Mientras tanto Kurt estaba jugando con las costuras de su camisa, escuchando los sonidos de su propia respiración. No quería regresar allá, pero aun no terminaba. Pero cuando terminara por hoy, habría más días. No terminaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nunca pasaba. Tomaba tiempo.

Blaine le dijo que lo había hecho bien, pero sabía que sólo fue para consolarlo. Sabía que lo había jodido. Había vacilado mucho y parecía inseguro, casi insincero. Especialmente cuando le preguntaron por Jesse. ¿Qué decía cuando en realidad había pensado dos veces en la muerte de ese chico? ¿Qué decía cuando la razón para dispararle fue simplemente que era su novio y se puso en su camino? No tenía nada que decir que pudiera confortar a su familia y nada para hacer al jurado considerar su última decisión.

Y ese diario…ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía un diario, nunca se lo había dicho. Escuchar sus palabras de esa manera lo había acabado, había acabado físicamente con su interior y no había sido capaz de sacarlo. ¿Nunca iba a terminar el dolor? Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras pensaba en lo que había escrito. Tenía miedo de él, estaba preocupada y asustada. Hubo sólo dos momentos en los que sabía que estaba asuntada. Una era obvia…y también estaba esa otra vez.

**FLASH BACK**

Kurt estaba caminando fuera del edificio de la escuela, su bolso casi vacío colgando de su hombro. Estaba caminando hacia las puertas donde normalmente esperaba a Rachel. Era lenta, siempre salía más tarde que el resto.

Llegó a la puerta y se apoyó contra la valla, mirando hacia la entrada principal de la escuela. Fue entonces cuando lo vio y el estómago se le hizo nudos. Una sombra cruzó su rostro y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia allá, respirando fuertemente como un toro furioso.

Una vez que llego a ambos, tomó el hombro del chico y lo alejó de Rachel. Había estado tan cerca, demasiado cerca de ella.

─ Kurt, ¿que…?- comenzó Rachel pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por su propio grito cuando el puño de Kurt conectó con la mandíbula del chico. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó mientras Kurt se lanzó contra el muchacho y lo golpeaba de nuevo.

- ¡Detente Kurt! – lo tomó del hombro pero la apartó y lo golpeó de nuevo. Sus nudillos ardían, pero no podía importarle menos. Había tropezado con ella. No podía hacer eso. Kurt la estaba salvando, ese imbécil podría haber intentado algo, podría haberle hecho daño.

No dejo de golpearlo hasta que el muchacho se quedó tendido inmóvil en el suelo con sangre corriendo por la barbilla y la cara hinchada.

Se apartó de él y aflojó su mano adolorida. Mierda, pensó mientras veía la sangre. Eso no era bueno.

─ ¡Kurt, es mi amigo!- exclamó Rachel y paso junto a él, enviándole una asustada y enojada mirada. Tal vez, incluso un poco decepcionada. Se arrodilló junto al chico inconsciente. Sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Qué estás pensando?- le preguntó, pero no lo miró. ─ ¿Estás loco? Probablemente necesite ir al hospital.-

Kurt tragó saliva. – Yo sólo… Yo… Lo siento.- murmuró, pero no lo sentía, no en realidad.

─ Como sea Kurt, creo que ahora deberías irte a casa.-

─ Pero…-

Ella suspiró. – Hablare contigo mañana. Lo prometo.-

Kurt miró hacia abajo pero no trató de discutir con ella. Se lo decía para que desapareciera, no lo quería allí. Así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia la parada de autobús, su mano le ardía terriblemente. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió camino en sus labios.

Kurt recordó como había sido cuando llegó a casa ese día. La escuela había llamado a su madre y ella le había gritado y castigado pero su padre le dijo que había hecho lo correcto. – Si alguien tropieza con tu chica,- había dicho, Kurt lo recordaba claramente todavía, - Estás en tu derecho de darle uno o dos golpes. Demuestra que eres capaz de cuidarla.-

Kurt lo recordaba porque podría haber sido el único que cumplido que recibió de su padre. Era extraño porque a la vez quería complacerlo y rebelarse contra él.

Anhelaba un cumplido, pero había sido un extraño placer. Había conseguido una "novia" para complacer a Burt y empezó a usar maquillaje en parte para rebelarse.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

De sólo estar tratando de entender su propia complicada forma de pensar le hizo desarrollar un dolor de cabeza, así que se sintió agradecido cuando las puertas detrás de él se abrieron y Blaine regresaba, con suerte con un café caliente para él.

- Eso llevó un tiempo,- dijo Kurt mientras giraba la silla.

Se paralizó. Su corazón golpeó su pecho.

No era Blaine.

No era Blaine en absoluto.

El primero pensamiento que corrió por su mente fue que iba a morir ahora. Ahora, meses antes de tiempo. Ella sacaría un cuchillo y lo apuñalaría.

Miedo, como nunca había sentido antes, se apoderó de él cuando la puerta se cerró lentamente detrás de la madre de Rachel.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 39! Espero que les haya gustado 3**

**¿Los adoro lo sabían? **

**Nos leemos el Domingo! Espero muy muy ansiosa sus comentarios! **


	41. Capitulo 40

**¡Feliz Domingo Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? **

**Aquí la actualización del día /o/ **

**Bieeen, estamos ya en el capítulo 40 so… empieza oficialmente la cuenta regresiva para el Final de Bring me to Life no hay secuela u_u**

**Sin más… ENJOY!**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**CAPITULO 40**

Kurt apenas podía moverse; el clic de la puerta que se cerró detrás de Shelby Berry fue tan fuerte que casi lo hizo temblar.

Se levantó lentamente de su silla sus ojos fijos en los cansados de Shelby. Sentía su corazón en la garganta y quería empezar a temblar. Así que es así como se siente temer por tu vida, dio un paso al frente. Interesante.

Pero otra cosa aparte del miedo apareció también en él, era el odio ciego. Odiaba a esa mujer con cada fibra de su ser, se vio atrapado entre el miedo y el odio, ambas tiraban de él en direcciones contrarias.

- Kurt Hummel- dijo Shelby, su voz envió escalofríos a través de su cuerpo. – Sí no te conociera pensaría que estas aterrado de mi.-

Kurt no podía encontrar palabras. Sus ojos. Se parecían tanto a los de ella. Eran casi iguales, incluso aunque se estuviera acercando a los cincuenta años, eso lo inmovilizó. Sin embargo, no era ella, nunca fue como ella y nunca lo seria. Nadie lo haría.

Parpadeó varias veces con fuerza.

- Pero te conozco bien,- continuo Shelby ya que Kurt no respondió, su voz temblaba de la tristeza, o de la ira, podrían ser ambas. Kurt supuso que ambos tenían emociones similares en esos momentos. – Y sé que estas actuando,- dijo, luego hizo una pausa y sólo lo miro por unos segundos, hasta que su rostro se desmorono un poco y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- casi suplicó. – Es lo que te mereces, nunca cambiaran tú sentencia. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?-

Cuando Kurt aun no hablaba, Shelby negó con la cabeza, claramente decepcionada por la ausencia de respuestas. – Es sólo otro de tus juegos, ¿cierto? Estas aburrido. Sabes que tienes el tiempo contado y quieres crear una última conmoción. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?- su voz se quebró en la última palabra, ahogó un sollozo, Kurt quería responder, en realidad quería, pero su lengua estaba entumecida. No podía decir nada. Abrió la boca para tratar de hacer algún sonido, pero nada salió. No tenía voz, estaba demasiado asustado. ¿Por qué estaba asustado? La odiaba. Por años había soñado con encontrársela a solas y poder decirle todo lo que quería, y ahora estaba congelado. No podía decir nada. No podía decir nada porque la parte que había estado esperando decir tantas cosas fue silenciada.

Vamos Kurt, pensó molesto. Sé el hombre.

Sé el hombre Kurt, una voz le decía en su cabeza, una voz que extrañamente sonaba como la de Burt, los puños de Kurt se apretaron ligeramente. Sé el hombre Kurt.

- No,- dijo al fin, frustrado por lo débil que sonaba. – Lo intentó de nuevo. – No, eso no está bien.- Mejor.

Shelby cruzó los brazos e inhaló profundamente por la nariz, su mandíbula tembló un poco por la emoción. - ¿Ah? Entonces ilumíname por favor. Porque parece que te estás divirtiendo. Mataste a mi pequeña hija y tu sólo…- se detuvo, era demasiado para ella, su voz se quebró una vez más. Tomó un par de segundos para recuperarse y cuando lo hizo volvió a mirar a Kurt. - ¿Por qué nos haces pasar por esto otra vez?- preguntó. - Nuestras vidas estaban empezando a ser normales de nuevo pero entonces tú decidiste… ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo?-

Olvidarlo, pensó Kurt con amargura. Lo había intentado desde hace tanto tiempo pero no había podido, literalmente regresaba y le pateaba el trasero. Había tratado de olvidarlo por el camino equivocado. Y eso era por lo qué estaba haciendo eso, ¿pero cómo podría explicárselo a ella? Como ella había dicho, había matado a su pequeña hija. Nada de lo que dijera lo mejoraría.

- Sí crees que puedes escapar de esto,- dijo Shelby. – Estas equivocado. Sufrirás por lo que le hiciste.-

Kurt negó. -Yo soy,- susurró, pero antes de decirlo sabía que no le creería.

Shelby bufó en voz alta. – Puedes mentir y fingir todo lo que quieras, nadie se lo creerá. La justicia gana al último, siempre lo hace.-

- No estoy mintiendo, yo…-

- Oh, no, por supuesto que no,- dijo, su voz llena de sarcasmo. – Porque tú nunca has mentido. Nunca has engañado. Nunca quisiste hacerle daño a nadie,- bufó de nuevo. –Kurt Hummel, eres una mala persona, no te molestes en tratar de probar lo contrario,- escupió maliciosamente con los dientes apretados.

Kurt tragó saliva. Estaba dando en su punto débil, en su talón de Aquiles. Pudo sentir como algo lo rasgaba por dentro mientras decía esas palabras.

Mala persona.

Mala persona.

Malo.

Sus oídos zumbaban.

- Sí alguna vez amaste a mi hija,- continuó,- Nunca hubieras hecho lo que…- se detuvo y cambio el rumbo. – Te quiero destruido,- susurró a través de sus frescas lágrimas. -Eres un monstruo y tú lo sabes muy bien.-

Monstruo.

Sí.

Se sintió como si alguien hubiera encendido el interruptor. La encantadora y pequeña niebla envolvió su cerebro como una manta de seguridad, levantó la cabeza y miró a Shelby directamente a los ojos. – Sí, lo soy,- dijo, y al igual que su voz, él había vuelto.

Siempre había sido un monstruo y siempre lo seria. ¿Por qué estaba peleando de nuevo con ello? Honestamente no podía recordarlo. De todos modos iba a perder de nuevo el caso, era evidentemente doloroso para todos, pero Blaine…

- Sí, soy un monstruo,- repitió y dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre ellos. - Y tú sabes eso,- continuó. - ¿Entonces no es tu trabajo mantenerte lejos de mí?-

Error ¿o no?

Algo dentro de él estaba rogando para que se detuviera, pero no, no quería hacerlo. No ahora, quería decirlo. Había tenido sueños diciéndolo, nunca había pensado que serían nada aparte de sueños.

- Sabias como era,- continuó, sus ojos reducidos mientras hablaba. – Sabías como era mi padre. Porque lo sabías, ¿cierto? Sí, lo sabías,- dijo mirando de cerca su pálido rostro, confirmando que lo sabía. – Todo el tiempo lo supiste. Probablemente era obvio para ti, ¿o no?- Kurt ahora estaba temblando pero no se podía detener. Sabía que no debería estar diciendo eso. No estaba permitido que hablaran directamente y mucho menos estando solos. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza aun decía, detente, detente, detente, detente, pero Kurt la apartó violentamente. – Fue tu culpa,- siseó. Deja de hablar, deja de hablar. - ¡Basta!- gritó de repente en voz alta y apretó sus manos contra sus palpitantes sienes. Se dio la vuelta, lejos de Shelby. Su cabeza latía con fuerza, explotando y sus oídos zumbaban. Quería gritar, quería golpear algo. Se sacudió mientras intentaba calmar sus furiosos impulsos. Esto es todo, pensó, sí que lo era.

Estaba empezando a burbujear fuera de él, no podía contenerlo. Se sentía peligrosamente familiar. Su visión se obscurecía, sus labios se enroscaban sobre sus dientes como un animal.

- Estás loco,- susurró Shelby. Kurt la escuchó alejarse hacia la puerta, todo lo que Kurt pudo pensar fue en bloquearla, no dejarla ir.

Luchó para mantener la explosión de rabia que se había acumulado contra aquella mujer. En cualquier otro lugar, en cualquier otro momento, probablemente lo había dejado ir y eso lo asustaba. Aún era capaz de asesinar ya que estaba pensando en eso ahora.

Date la vuelta y estrangúlala. Sería tan fácil. Demasiado fácil.

No, detente, pensó yo presionó sus manos fuertemente contra su cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía detener su mirada que daba como dardos sobre la habitación en todo lo que podría usar para matarla. Un florero sobre mesa. Un vaso a su lado. Un abridor de cartas. Incluso la cortina.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, estaba a punto de entra en pánico, así no los podría ver, retrocedió, luchando con el pequeño control que le quedaba. ¿No podía alguien notar que ambos no estaban? ¿No podían venir a buscarlo por temor a que se escapara? ¿Por qué Blaine aún no había vuelto?

Y entonces, como antes, con el pensamiento de Blaine la ira se había ido. La ira ardiente se había reducido y durante un largo momento se quedó quieto, tratando de calamar su respiración.

Podía hacerlo. Lo había hecho antes, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando estaba seguro de que había desaparecido lo suficiente para no atacar, se dio la vuelta y levantó la cabeza mirando directamente a Shelby. Le emociono que era su turno para mirar el miedo. Lo había extrañado, el poder, le gustaba sentir como bombeaba en sus venas.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- preguntó, de forma curiosa y acusadora al mismo tiempo. – Espera, probablemente te dijiste a ti misma que nada estaba mal, ¿estoy en lo correcto? ¿Nada es malo, los niños son buenos? Un pensamiento jodido, pero bueno ¿cierto?- hizo una pausa para entender lo estaba diciendo. – Ahora mis padres están muertos,- continuó, sin poder ocultar el pequeño temblor en su voz. – Y también lo está tu hija y ese chico y nosotros estamos aquí. ¿Sabes por qué es eso? ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí?- dijo, su voz ganaba volumen en cada palabra. – Estamos aquí porque nunca llamaste a servicios sociales.-

Shelby parecía sorprendida. Sus labios temblaban y lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Eres cruel,- susurró. – No tienes corazón.-

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. - No, no lo soy. Tú lo eres.-

- ¿C-como puedes…?-

- No, ¿Cómo pudiste? La viste golpearla enfrente de mí, te vi. ¿O no lo recuerdas? ¿Quieres que refresque tu memoria?-

Shelby parpadeó varias veces. – Lo recuerdo,- dijo al fin, en voz baja, Kurt sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Buenos tiempos ¿no? Ese día perdí un poco mi fe en la humanidad. Sí.-

- ¿En-en realidad estás diciendo que…?-

- Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo-.

- Eres repúgnate,- susurró Shelby, pero Kurt podía ver que lo que estaba diciendo la afectaba.

- Sí- susurró Kurt, sus ojos revolotearon una vez más sobre el abridor de cartas. Era una pena que conduciría a un desastre.

No, se corrigió a si mismo mientras apartaba la vista. Ni siquiera pienses en ello, no serias capaz de hacer frente a Blaine después de los pensamientos que has tenido, ¿Qué va a pensar de ti? Pero sus ojos seguían revoloteando sobre él y luego se alejaban, en el fondo de su mente se percató que Shelby se movía lentamente hacia la puerta, así que ella probablemente también lo notó. Estaba tan atrapado en las posibilidades de lo que podía hacer que apenas notó cuando la puerta se abrió completamente.

Luego había un montón de voces gritando.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

- ¿Dónde está tu escolta de la policía?-

- ¿Por qué ambos están hablando?-

- Chicos, espósenlo. Ahora.-

En ese momento, otro tipo de interruptor se encendió en la cabeza de Kurt. El botón de pánico. Los policías caminaban hacia él, Kurt recordó aquel día que también lo hicieron. La forma en que habían torcido sus brazos sobre su espalda, es sonido de las esposas ajustarse en su lugar, el sonido de las sirenas, las luces azules que iluminaban la sala atreves de las ventanas.

El mundo se volvió completamente negro. 

**888888888888**

La maldita máquina de café se había tragado el dinero de Blaine y no le había dado nada de café a cambio. Había intentado pateándola, incluso golpeándola pero nada.

- Pedazo de mierda,- maldijo y trató de poner algo más de dinero. Lo mismo sucedió, le robo su dinero y nada salió. Miró el reloj y maldijo otra vez. Tenía que regresar, se había ido por mucho tiempo y eso era atentar contra el destino. A Kurt no se le permitía estar solo, ni siquiera se le permitía dejar la sala del tribunal sin una escolta policial adecuada y si alguien se daba cuenta, entonces…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por al menos cuatro policías corriendo por el pasillo, corriendo hacia la habitación donde había dejado a Kurt. Los ojos de Blaine se ampliaron. Oh, mierda. Estaba jodido. Ambos lo estaban. ¡Fue sólo un pequeño descanso para tomar aire y tener algo de silencio, nadie debía darse cuenta!

Entendió que puedo haber sido un poco ingenuo. La gente estaba obligada a notificarlo, sin importar lo breve que tuviera que ser la pausa. Estaba boquiabierto cuando los vio, honestamente no había pensado en las consecuencias, todo lo que había pensado era en sacar a Kurt de allí. Sus sentimientos nublaban su juicio, lo sabía.

Estaba a punto de ir allí y confesar, decirles que era su culpa y que había obligado a Kurt a salir, pero se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó un grito resonar en el pasillo entero.

Estaba corriendo antes de que se diera cuenta, su corazón latía en su garganta. Había escuchado antes esos gritos y rogaba para que no fuera muy tarde para detener lo que estaba pasando.

No entendía lo que pudo haber sucedido. Había dejado a Kurt completamente bien. Estresado y temblando pero bien.

Llegó a las sala de reuniones y estaba a punto de tirarla a bajo cuando se abrió por si sola y dejo salir a Shelby Berry con el rostro blanco. Blaine se detuvo en seco y la miro. Inmediatamente comprendió lo que había pasado y le dedico la mirada más desagradable que pudo antes de abrirse paso a la sala de reuniones. Otro grito destrozado llego a sus oídos antes de presenciar la escena. - ¡Basta!- gritó inmediatamente, su rostro palideció. – ¡Jesús, déjenlo ir, lo están empeorando!-

Pero ninguno de los tres hombres lo soltaron, todos lo ignoraron, Blaine caminó entre la habitación. – ¡Oye!- gritó cuando Kurt soltó otro grito de dolor al momento que le retorcieron los brazos en una posición que parecía muy dolorosa mientras le ordenaban que dejara de gritar. – Oye, eso no sirve de nada para detenerlo, eres un completo es…-

- ¿Quién eres tú?- escupió uno de ellos, luchando por calmar a Kurt. – Tú has estado aquí por cuánto tiempo ¿seis meses? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes…?-

- He estudiado psicología,- mintió Blaine. – Se cómo hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo salgan, creo que es el uniforme.-

Las cejas del hombre se alzaron a medida que seguía luchando contra el cuerpo de Kurt. Blaine lo miraba preocupado, quería que todos salieran antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Si Kurt iba demasiado lejos entonces…

- ¿Seguro que puedes manejarlo chico?- preguntó uno de los hombres, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Kurt. – Hay una razón de que él sea, Hmm, bien conocido.-

Blaine le hizo un gesto rudo de asentimiento, tratando de parecer una persona que sabía algo acerca de psicología. Tal vez sabían que eran amigos, tal vez no, pero era mejor no tomar riesgos. – Puedo manejarlo,- dijo con los dientes apretados. - ¿Les importaría salir de la habitación?-

- Yo no sé nada de eso,- dijo uno antes de gruñir a Kurt para que dejara de gritar. – En primer lugar, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, quien incluso…-

- No sé,- dijo Blaine deprisa, sus palmas empezaban a sudar. – Pero en realidad, puedo manejarlo. Yo sé, hm, yo sé cómo.- Al mismo tiempo que hablaba con los oficiales estaba intentando que Kurt lo mirara pero su largo cabello cubría su rostro, tapando sus ojos completamente, así que no podía mandarle ningún mensaje diciéndole que lo arreglaría.

Los tres hombres se miraron uno al otro, entonces Kurt comenzó a patalear con fuerza, uno de los hombres suspiró.

- Veamos si el nuevo es tan bueno con los locos como lo dice ser.-

Blaine, una vez más, resistió el impulso de apresurarlos.

Uno de ellos soltó a Kurt lo suficiente para poder pasarle a Blaine un par de esposas.

- Pónselas,- dijo antes de comenzar a reír y que los otros dos lo imitaran. – Buena suerte. Llámanos cuando te des por vencido.-

Entonces Kurt fue presionado prácticamente contra el piso por sus brazos y luego salieron riendo de la habitación, a través de la ventana Blaine pudo ver que estaban haciendo guardia en la puerta.

Después de que Blaine estaba completamente seguro de que la puerta estaba cerrada, se dirigió hacia Kurt. –Oye,- dijo. – Oye, mírame. Se aca…-

Debió haber sabido que algo planeaba ya que Kurt se había quedado completamente inerte y en silencio, lo que hizo que Blaine perdiera si agarre sobre él. Entonces Kurt tomo su oportunidad y torció los brazos con un grito y retrocedió. Sus ojos salvajes estaban sobre las esposas en las manos de Blaine.

- Mira,- dijo Blaine levantándolas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa. – No te esposare, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lo ves? No voy a hacer nada, pero tienes que calmarte a ti mismo o alguien más lo hará.-

Kurt estaba respirando fuertemente, su pecho y hombros se agitaban, estaba prácticamente gruñéndole a Blaine. Bien, hablar calmadamente con él cuando esta así no ayuda, probablemente no entendía que era lo que Blaine estaba diciendo.

Blaine caminó hacia él y Kurt se alejó lo más que pudo.

- Déjame solo,- gruñó entre dientes.-

-Kurt, me conoces,- dijo Blaine. – Vamos, no hagas esto ahora.-

Tenía que haber imaginado que sería demasiado para él. Debió haberlo sabido y nunca debió haberlo dejado solo. Esa maldita mujer, ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué le había dicho él a ella?

Kurt se paraba como si estuviera listo para atacar. La cabeza abajo, inclinado un poco hacia atrás, mirándolo con ojos vigilantes, Blaine sabía que tenía que actuar rápido. Tenía que llegar a él antes de verlo venir. No quería tener que aprisionarlo pero esa era única forma que lo calmaría sin tener que usar las esposas.

Le dolía hacerlo, porque Kurt gritaba como si Blaine quisiera matarlo, se abalanzó al frente y lo rodeo poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello, usando el otro para intentar tomar sus muñecas y atraparlas contra su espalda. Kurt luchó contra su control, golpeando y pataleando, Blaine finalmente logró atrapar sus muñecas y presionó a Kurt tan fuerte contra la pared que Kurt gritó de dolor.

- Cálmate,- le dijo Blaine al oído. – Escúchame. Cálmate y te dejare ir.-

- Púdrete,- susurró Kurt y sacudió fuertemente sus hombros antes de morder el antebrazo de Blaine.

Blaine automáticamente retiró su brazo, maldiciendo y Kurt tuvo la oportunidad de brincar lo más lejos que pudo. Blaine pensó que podía escuchar las risas provenientes del pasillo pero trató de ignorarlas. No quería saber si estaban viendo por la ventana o no.

La siguiente cosa que Blaine supo fue que un florero venía volado hacia su cabeza y pasó a su lado, sus ojos se ampliaron. – Bien, eso es todo,- dijo. – Esto tiene que parar.-

Caminando hacia Kurt, arrebato las esposas que estaban sobre la mesa, las mantuvo escondidas contra su espalda para que Kurt no pudiera verlas. No quería hacerlo por no veía otra opción. Tenía que esposarlo y después ver su podía hacer que se calmara hablándole.

En realidad no tenía idea lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kurt en esos momentos. Sólo tenía una vaga idea de por qué había estallado y ahora deseaba que alguien mandara a Anne a donde ellos estaban. Blaine probablemente se creyó demasiado. Sólo por que pudo calmarlo una vez no significaba que sería capaz de hacer lo mismo cada vez. También Kurt ahora era más borde con Blaine en cada momento, aún era un guardia y Kurt esperaba que saliera en cualquier momento. Tal vez en ese momento, Blaine era el enemigo.

Caminó hacia él y Kurt no se movió, se quedó parado donde estaba, mirando a Blaine con los ojos entrecerrados. Blaine casi lo había alcanzado cuando los ojos de Kurt alcanzaron a ver lo que tenía escondido en la espalda. Blaine podía ver como las tuercas giraban en su cabeza, entonces Kurt notó que las esposas habían desaparecido de la mesa.

Con un gruñido levanto sus manos para empujar a Blaine lejos, pero Blaine abrió las esposas y logró agarrar las muñecas de Kurt antes de que pudiera tocarlo. – Detente,- le ordenó, mirándolo a los ojos mientras Kurt luchaba por liberar sus manos. Sin embargo, estaba débil por no haber comido apropiadamente por un largo tiempo y eso había desvanecido la pequeña cantidad de músculos que tuvo alguna vez, no tenía oportunidad de liberar sus manos a menos que Blaine lo dejara ir apropósito. – Mírame, detente. Mírame.-

Kurt se negó a mirarlo y sigo luchando para intentar liberarse, volviéndose más y más desesperado en sus intentos. – Déjame ir,- dijo y Blaine sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Su voz se había vuelto sumisa, al tono de súplica, pero Blaine sabía que no era real. Kurt estaba jugando al herido por qué sabía que eso funcionaria con él.

Mierda, pensó Blaine. Esperaba que Kurt no hubiera retrocedido demasiado, que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Kurt, este no eres tú,- intentó, pero Kurt soltó un fuerte grito frustrado.

- ¡Sí, lo es!- exclamó y tiró desesperadamente de sus muñecas pero todo fue en vano. - ¡¿Por qué no lo vez?! ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente ingenuo y déjame ir!-

Había varios significados para lo que había dicho, Blaine tragó saliva. – No puedo dejarte ir,- dijo en voz baja. – No puedo.-

Kurt se detuvo por un momento y Blaine pensó que finalmente había llegado a él, pero entonces un intenso apareció en su ingle cuando Kurt lo golpeó con su rodilla huesuda, automáticamente sus manos soltaron las muñecas de Kurt mientras se retorcía.

- Mierda,- gritó y extendió la mano para agarrar la parte trasera de la camisa de Kurt antes de que pudiera huir. – Acabas de cruzar la línea,- dijo mientras se enderezaba y atrapaba a Kurt contra su pecho. – Sigues siendo un prisionero y yo aún sigo siendo un oficial de policía,- gruñó a su oído mientras seguía luchando contra el impulso de acurrucarse y morir de dolor. – Sigue siendo ilegal que utilices la violencia contra mí.-

- También es ilegal para ti tener sexo conmigo pero eso no te detiene ¿verdad?-

Blaine cerró los ojos evocando un poco de paciencia. ¿Eso era todo lo que Kurt pensaba que estaba haciendo? Estaba a punto de decir algo acerca de eso pero entonces la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió. Volteó la cabeza.

- Oh, gracias a Dios,- dijo mientras Anne cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. – Puede que necesites un poco de ayuda aquí después de todo.-

- ¡No!- gritó Kurt y sacudió sus hombros pero no pudo hacer nada contra el agarre tan fuerte que Blaine tenía alrededor con sus brazos inmóviles a sus costados. - ¡No!-

Blaine escuchó a Anne suspirar y entonces volvió la cabeza. Tenía una aguja en la mano y le dedico a Blaine una mirada inquisitiva como diciéndole que era la única manera. Blaine asintió pesadamente.

Lo había intentado, no había pensado que no era suficiente sólo hablar con él, además no podrían volver a lo que estaba después de todo. Tendrían que continuar con eso otro día.

Así que Blaine sostuvo a Kurt solo con un brazo y el otro lo estiró hacia atrás para alcanzar la aguja.

- Puedo hacerlo,- murmuró Anne, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza. Él lo haría, eso haría que se le quitaran al menos las ganas de atacar.

Anne le pasó la pequeña aguja y Blaine suspiró. Se sentía pesada en su mano, como una roca.

- ¿Dónde?- le preguntó a Anne, quien a su vez golpeo dos dedos sobre su cuello.

Blaine asintió y tragó saliva y abrazó a Kurt con fuerza que seguía tratando de liberarse y de darle una patada, Blaine pasó su boca contra el oído de Kurt. – Lo siento mucho,- susurró antes de presionar la aguja contra su cuello.

Kurt ya estaba inerte en sus brazos antes de que pudiera sacarla.

**¡Oh por dios Blaine lo inyecto! ¿Creen que Kurt se enoje por eso? **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 40! Nos leemos el miércoles =)**

**Y no se pierdan "Bash" el martes, aun que yo no sé si pueda verlo u_u**

**Espero sus comentarios y….. deséenme suerte en mi examen de mañana por favor 3**

**Los adoro 3**


	42. Capitulo 41

**¡Hola Prisioners! Bonito miércoles ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo la actualización del día /o/**

**GRACIAS a todos los que votaron por BMTL a mejor fanfic Drama y mejor fanfic Nuevo, Grite mucho cuando me entere que ganamos =) **

**Bueno bueno, no los entretengo más! No es un capitulo muy relevante pero espero les guste.**

**ENJOY!**

**Capítulos Restantes: 7**

**BRING ME TO LIFE **

**CAPITULO 41**

Estaba despertando, Blaine lo podía decir por los movimientos de sus pupilas debajo de sus parpados. Pronto sus ojos se abrirían, recordaría todo lo que había sucedido y seria la persona que había sido durante el último periodo de tiempo, o regresaría a ser el viejo Kurt. Blaine no tenía idea de que esperar, pero estaba seguro que era lo que deseaba.

Permitió que la conciencia de Kurt regresara a su propio ritmo, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron y miraron con cautela el techo. Parecía confundido al porque estaba de nuevo en su celda y Blaine sintió un punzada de dolor cuando Kurt intentó levantar sus brazos pero se dio cuenta que estaban amarrados a la cama, al igual que sus piernas.

Kurt soltó un tembloroso suspiró y entreabrió los labios. – Estoy teniendo un grave déjà vu,- dijo con la voz un poco ronca. Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos antes de hablar de nuevo, sus ojos se deslizaban por toda la habitación sin decidirse por nada en particular. - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te empeñas en estar aquí todo el tiempo?-

Blaine ignoró la pregunta. -¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-

Kurt frunció el ceño y pensó por un momento, luego palideció. – Mierda,- murmuró. - Yo… Yo no estoy seguro.-

- ¿Qué significa eso?-

- No lo sé…- se detuvo y miró a Blaine, pero sus ojos no se posaron en su rostro. -Yo hice eso, ¿lo hice?-

Blaine movió su brazo, tirando de la manga de su camisa para cubrir la marca rojo en su antebrazo. Blaine lo hubiera cubierto antes pero hacia demasiado calor en la celda, ahora se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes. – Hm…-

Kurt no necesitaba escucharlo decir que sí para saber cuál era la verdad, volteó su cabeza, la expresión de dolor en su cara hacia que el estómago de Blaine ardiera.

- Oye, Kurt, no es…-

- No,- susurró Kurt y su mandíbula tembló peligrosamente.

Blaine puso una mano sobre su brazo. – Oye, tú…-

Kurt se congeló a su toque y poco a poco volvió la cabeza hacia él. En su rostro se leía incredulidad y parecía como si estuviera tratando de conectar algunos de los recuerdos anteriores.

- Tú…- luchó por encontrar las palabras. – Me drogaste.-

Blaine tragó saliva y asintió. – Lo siento.-

Kurt volteó de nuevo la cabeza y deseó poderse sentar. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si quisiera enfermarse. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado era muy difusos, pero podía recordar caramente la sensación de Blaine presionando una aguja contra su cuello. Quería enojarse, quería molestarse y sentirse traicionado, pero sabía que se lo merecía. ¿Qué se suponía que Blaine debía hacer?

Simplemente no quería pensar que había sido necesario. No quería ver las marcas rojas en el brazo de Blaine o recordar el fuerte agarre en sus muñecas. No estaba seguro, pero se preguntaba si había, en algún momento, dado un rodillazo en la ingle. Dios, sí que estaba chiflado. Pensar que había conseguido mejorar había sido muy optimista. Había terminado de regreso justo en donde siempre lo hacía, atado y sin poder moverse.

Recordó algunas cosas de ayer, o cualquier día que fuera, su sentido del tiempo no estaba intacto ene se momento. Algunos de los recuerdos que tenía eran obscuros, realmente obscuros, en ese momento había estado realmente seguro acerca de todos ellos. Lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro de eso. Un poco más de tiempo y hubiera…

- No deberías estar aquí,- murmuro, su rostro aun volteado hacia la pared de piedra color gris. – No deberías estar cerca de mí.-

- No te tengo miedo.-

Kurt se estremeció ante las palabras. Las había escuchado varias veces pero esta vez lo hicieron sentir enojado. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Soy una bomba de tiempo!- exclamó y lo miró. – No había prevenido nunca a nadie, pero ahora te estoy previniendo a ti. Por favor.-

- Yo aun no…-

- Detente, simplemente detente. ¡Deja de decir que no me tienes miedo! Bien, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, tal vez tú no, pero yo sí.-

Blaine sólo lo estaba mirando, el interior de Kurt se retorcía incómodo. El ceño entre sus cejas estaba un poco fruncido mientras le dedicaba a Kurt esa irritante mirada de simpatía que estaba en el límite de la pena. Kurt siempre había odiado la pena y la simpatía, no pudo más que bajar la mirada. Lamentaba lo que había admitido pero no lo retiró. No quería hacerle daño y eso era todo.

- ¿Qué te dijo?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Su madre,- dijo Blaine, sus ojos aún se reusaban a dejar el rostro de Kurt. – La encontré cuando entraba. ¿Qué te dijo?-

- Nada que no fuera verdad.-

- Kurt…-

- No, enserio. Todo lo que dijo…es verdad. No sé porque estoy fingiendo. Yo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Blaine se había movido hacia sus pies y empezó a demarrar las correas.

- Creo que deberías dejarlos como están,- dijo Kurt rápidamente, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza.

- No,- dijo y se movió hacia las de sus muñecas. Se sentía culpable por alguna razón.

- Tú no eres el único que puede causar marcas,- murmuró mientras liberaba la mano derecha de Kurt. – Bájate las mangas.

Kurt frunció el ceño, pero desenrolló la manga de su brazo izquierdo. – Dios,- dijo cuando sus ojos encontraron una, luego rodaron hacia otra, pasaron por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos se ampliaron, esa era aún peor. – Mierda, tuvimos una pelea real, ¿cierto?-

- Te empujé contra la pared,- murmuró Blaine, sus ojos puestos en los moretones. – Y tal vez te apreté demasiado fuerte. Lo siento.-

Kurt se acomodó la camisa y negó con la cabeza, para su sorpresa una sonrisa divertida paso por sus labios. – Bien, otra más,- dijo agitando su muñeca aun atrapada. Por alguna razón se sentía muchísimo mejor.

Blaine desamarró esa también, Kurt se sentó lentamente con un gruñido y presionó una mano contra su frente por unos segundos mientras la habitación dejaba de dar vueltas.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Hm, sí,- dijo Kurt mientras se enderezaba. – Sabes, me alegró que te defendieras,- dijo, encontrando sus ojos con los de Blaine.

- No debí haber… No de esa forma.-

Kurt negó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que decía que no se preocupara por eso. Flexionó sus hombros y se maravilló por el dolor de sus músculos y porque se sentía como si sus brazos hubieran sido torcidos fuera de la proporción normal. Probablemente tenia más moretones de los que Blaine podía ver.

- Kurt…-

Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró que Blaine aún tenía esa mirada de cachorro perdido en el rostro.

- Lo siento,- concluyó. – Por dejarte solo, eso fue estúpido.-

- Tú no sabías.-

- Pero nunca debí haberme ido, fue poco profesional y…-

Kurt soltó un bufido. – Poco profesional. No estabas trabajando.-

- Tal vez ese es el problema,- dijo Blaine y Kurt frunció el ceño. – Quiero decir… Tú… Pierdo el sentido de mi trabajo contigo. Ya no vendré más a trabajar aquí, vengo aquí por ti. Quiero decir, es… Lo que hice estuvo mal. No tenía derecho de sacarte de allí como lo hice, no por mi cuenta. Si ahora tu estas en algún problema es por mi culpa y yo sólo…-

Kurt tragó saliva y bajó a mirada. - ¿Qué quieres que haga acerca de eso?- preguntó en voz baja, casi sombríamente y cruzó sus brazos de forma protectora.

Blaine se detuvo. - ¿Qué dije?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Te conozco, dije algo, lo hice porque no me estas mirando.-

- Tal vez estoy harto de tu cara.-

- Bien, entonces no me digas.-

Kurt quería gritarle pero se contuvo y enredó sus brazos en su cuerpo para que Blaine no se diera cuenta como sus manos empezaban a temblar. No me dejes, una patética voz en su cabeza lo estaba diciendo, Kurt lo resentía. Resentía la impotencia, la dependencia y el miedo. Era tan real, todo era tan real y había pasado toda su vida huyendo de ello.

- Deja de pensar tanto, prácticamente no puedo escuchar los engranes funcionando en mi cabeza.-

- No puedo evitarlo.-

De repente su mano derecha estaba suelta de su férreo control y ahora estaba en la de Blaine. Después de todo debió haber visto el temblor.

- No pienses,- murmuró Blaine, acariciando distraídamente la mano de Kurt con el pulgar, como si no se diera cuenta.

Kurt lo notó. Un fuego quemo sus entrañas y mientras su nariz rozaba con la de Blaine no fue capaz de pensar si en realidad quería hacerlo. Sus reparaciones se mezclaron y Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de murmurar otro – Lo siento,- antes de que Kurt no pudiera manejarlo por más tiempo y uniera sus labios.

Puso una mano detrás del cuello de Blaine para acercarlo y profundizar el beso, suspiro profundamente mientras Blaine ponía una mano en su cintura y otra en lo alto de su muslo.

El beso se volvió agresivo rápidamente mientras el calor se intensificaba. No se habían besado de esa manera un largo, largo tiempo y Kurt no sabía que lo había necesitado hasta ahora. Lo necesitaba demasiado, tanto que parecía que Blaine lo había notado cuando se echó a reír contra sus labios.

Kurt lo cayó absorbiendo su labio inferior dentro de su boca, no estaba de humor para una pequeña charla cuando el calor lo estaba quemando por dentro. Presiono un último beso en los labios de Blaine, luego se levantó, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Blaine mientras Kurt abría la puerta, llegó a la pequeña ventana y la cerró de golpe. – Oh.-

Kurt cerró la puerta de nuevo, se volvió hacia Blaine y cruzó los brazos. - ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? ¿No confías en mí?-

El rostro de Blaine palideció, Kurt mantuvo su rostro sin expresión durante un par de segundos antes de no poder evitar sonreír.

- Eres un cabrón,- rió Blaine, negando con la cabeza y recibiendo a Kurt sobre su regazo, lo sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria.

Blaine posicionó sus manos sobre las caderas de Kurt mientras él lo recostaba en la dura cama, clamando su boca en un profundo beso con un ligero gruñido.

Blaine atravesó una mano por su cabello un poco más largo tomando la parte posterior de su cabeza, obligándolo a acercar sus labios.

Una de las manos de Kurt se abrió camino entre ellos para llegar a la entrepierna de los pantalones de Blaine. Lo primero que hizo fue tirar de su camisa blanca hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su cintura, luego desabrocho el botón de los pantalones antes de abrir la cremallera un par de segundos después.

- Dios…,- Blaine murmuró contra sus labios, sintió como se elevaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Agarró fuertemente las caderas de Kurt y se volteó de forma que el quedara arriba. Jadeó un poco se preguntó si Kurt no iba a luchar por estar arriba como lo había hecho antes, pero entonces Kurt levanto una pierna y la enredo en su cadera y tiró de él para darle otro beso.

Su urgencia divertía a Blaine que no pudo contener una carcajada, a lo que obtuvo un bufido por la nariz de Kurt y una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior.

- Ya sabes,- murmuró Blaine y comenzó a trazar besos por la mandíbula de Kurt, satisfecho de lo bien que estaba respondiendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía bien no tener que convencerlo más y sólo sentir el subir y bajar de pecho debajo de él. – No estaba planeando en hacer esto hasta que ganáramos el caso.-

Ahora era el turno de Kurt de reír. – Podemos tener mala suerte,- dijo mientras empezaba a trabajar en los botes de la camisa blanca de Blaine. Siguió luchando con ellos hasta que gruñó ya que lo había encontrado más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio, así que Blaine se inclinó hacia atrás para desabrochar los últimos tres botones que quedaban.

- Tienes razón,- dijo mientras Kurt inmediatamente pasaba sus manos suavemente sobre su pecho, llegando a sus hombros y besándolo otra vez. Levantó su otra pierna y trató de hacer entender a Blaine que debían ir más rápido o de lo contrario lo perdería.

- ¿Quién planea el sexo de todos modos?- Kurt resopló cuando se retito del beso para ayudar a Blaine a quitarse completamente la camisa. – No puedes hacer eso.-

- ¿Quieres algo espontaneo? ¿Tú…?-

- Cállate.-

Blaine sonrió y pasó las manos por el pecho de Kurt, apoyándolas en sus caderas.

¿Qué quieres?- murmuró, inclinó su cabeza y pasó su labios por la línea de su mandíbula.

Kurt gruñó y apretó los dientes, apretando la parte posterior del hombro desnudo de Blaine.

- No llegues allí, ya sabes lo que quiero.-

Blaine, el hijo de puta, sonrió contra su garganta.

- No voy a decirlo.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Por qué no lo hare,- dijo un poco irritado por como Blaine podía llegar a ser molesto.

- Sabes que no lo hare.-

Blaine suspiró pero sin embargo estuvo de acuerdo, finalmente su mano tibia se coló bajo su camisa y tocó su piel desnuda. Blaine pasó sus dedos a través del abdomen plano de Kurt, mientras Kurt pensaba que su cabeza iba a explotar si esos dedos no bajaban más, pero finalmente alcanzaron el elástico de sus pantalones. La respiración de Kurt se aceleró cuando sintió que toda su sangre corría hacia abajo, dejándolo mareado y aturdido.

Sus piernas se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine mientras Blaine metía una mano entre sus piernas, tacando finalmente donde Kurt moría por ser tocado. Era demasiado orgulloso para pedirlo pero Blaine lo sabía.

Kurt siseó y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Eso podía ser embarazosamente rápido, pensó mientras Blaine envolvía sus grandes y fuertes dedos alrededor de su erección. Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Se preguntaba si Blaine había estado con alguien mientras estuvieron separados.

Gruñó ante el pensamiento y tiró de Blaine para darle otro beso. No, pensó, besando agresivamente a Blaine con todo lo que tenía. Blaine no lo hizo. No lo haría.

No era que fueran exclusivos o algo así, pero… Kurt apretó los ojos y trató de no pensar en eso. ¿Por qué tenía que sobre analizar todo y porque ahora? Sólo disfrútalo, idiota.

Envolvió completamente sus piernas alrededor de Blaine y dejo que su mente se fuera.

Podía sentir la erección de Blaine contra el interior de su muslo, las llamas quemaban cada vez más dentro de él, era demasiado intenso, fue por eso que estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración cuando Blaine detuvo todo movimiento. Miró el rostro de Kurt con una extraña expresión en la cara.

- ¿Qué?- Kurt casi explotó, conteniéndose justo a tiempo. – Jesús, ¿ahora qué?-

Blaine vaciló para luego posar sus manos en la delgada cintura de Kurt. - Sabes que no tenemos que hacerlo de esta forma, ¿cierto?- dijo tambaleándose un poco sobre sus palabras. A igual que un adolescente torpe. Kurt lo observo, no divertido en lo absoluto.

- Quiero decir… No hay regla que diga que tú tienes que… um. Bueno, si tú quieres, tú puedes… Um. Ya sabes… cambiar…hm.-

Kurt deseó no haber entendido lo que Blaine estaba tratando de decir, solo decirle que dejara de hablar y que siguieran, pero había entendido lo que quería decir. Por un segundo se congeló y entonces una cubeta de agua helada calló sobre él. Imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos. Luego hubo olores. Sonidos, sensaciones.

Blaine notó la mirada perdida en sus ojos. - Oye, ¿Qué pasa?-

Kurt comenzó a sentirse claustrofóbico. No podía respirar adecuadamente, con pánico puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó de él, sin aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa?- peguntó Blaine, pero era como si le estuviera hablando a través del agua; Kurt no podía concentrarse, sabía que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico porque su garganta se había cerrado y su corazón se había acelerado y dolía.

- No puedo,- susurró Kurt, parpadeando varias veces, tratando de obtener las imágenes para parar. – Hazlo. No puedo.

- ¿Hacer qué? Oh. – asintió Blaine, frunciendo un poco el ceño. – Creo que entiendo.

Kurt presiono el puño contra su pecho, tratando de respirar por él, sabiendo que desaparecería si dejaba de pensar en lo que lo había hecho entrar en pánico en primer lugar.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro cuando Blaine puso una mano caliente sobre su espalda y comenzó a frotar sobre sus omoplatos.

Finalmente Kurt sintió que podía respirar de nuevo y sólo se sentía un poco inestable. El estado de ánimo anterior se había ido definitivamente, ahora todo lo que Kurt podía sentir era un sentimiento de pesadez sobre el pecho y una sensación de presión en la garganta, a pesar de que ya no le impedía respirar.

- Kurt, ¿estás trabajando en tu trastorno de estrés postraumático?- preguntó Blaine entonces, el primero en romper el silencio. – Es muy importante…-

- Bueno, Roma no se construyó en un día.- escupió Kurt, sus defensas se dispararon inmediatamente al ataque de su psique. - ¿Crees que me gusta esto?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. – Vete a la mierda.-

- No quise decir eso, yo… Un momento. – Blaine miró sus ojos una fracción de segundos antes que Kurt apartara la mirada. – Tú haces cosas como estas todo el tiempo. Quiero decir… haces cosas que te hacen recordar. ¿No?-

Kurt pasó los dedos sobre su frente, frotando el dolor detrás de sus ojos. Deseaba que Blaine se volviera a poner la camisa. – Eso es diferente,- murmuró.

Blaine ni siquiera intento comprender la diferencia. – Si tú lo dices.-

- Yo lo digo. Mira, no lo puedo explicar bien, así que déjalo.-

- Bien, de acuerdo, lo dejare.- dijo Blaine suspirando un poco. – Entonces, ¿cambio de tema?-

- Por favor.-

Otro silencio cayó sobre ellos, donde Blaine trataba de decir algo para sacar la mente de ambos de lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía como un imbécil por incluso estar pensando en eso, pero en algún lugar de la parte posterior de su cabeza estaba un pequeñito monstruo verde que decía que él siempre sería el cuidador de Kurt. Sabía que no debería estar pensando así, trató de alejar el pensamiento, pero se volvía más difícil mientras el tiempo pasaba y se sentía más y más apegado a Kurt. Pero no era justo para él que estuviera teniendo pensamientos como esos, así que intentaba no hacerlo. Lo que más lo asustaba era que lo había deseado, por una fracción de segundo, decirle que "lo superara." Supéralo, ¿Qué tipo te cosa era esa para decir? Se sintió como un monstruo de sólo pensarlo. Muy mal.

- ¿Puedes conseguirme unas tijeras?-

Blaine parpadeó y se volvió hacia Kurt. Su mente aún estaba perdida, aun se sentía culpable por lo que había estado pensando. - ¿Para qué?- preguntó.

- Para cortarme las muñecas,- dijo Kurt con sequedad. – Quiero cortar mi cabello.-

- Oh.- Blaine estaba sorprendido. – Oh, hm. Sí, claro, por supuesto.-

Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de Kurt haciendo cosas normales como cortar su cabello eran difíciles de imaginar para Blaine. Los cortes de cabello eran ofrecidos para los prisioneros una vez al mes por el barbero de la prisión, pero juzgando por lo largo que ahora Kurt tenía el cabello, se había negado a ellos por un buen rato. Blaine era consciente que no debía meter a escondidas objetos punzo-cortantes en las celdas, pero estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que no sabía cómo decirle que no a Kurt.

Ya fuera que probara ser algo bueno o malo aún quedaba por aprender.

**¡Lo dejamos hasta aquí Prisioners! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos así que espérenlo con ansias =) **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos! Son los mejores ¿Lo sabían? **

**No se despeguen del Fic, como ya saben son los últimos capítulos ¿Cómo desean que sea el Final?**

**Nos leemos el Viernes! Bonita Noche 3**


End file.
